We Wear the Mask
by DarkTwistedSisters
Summary: There's no such thing as a happily ever after on the Isle of the Lost. Just trash and villains, and their descendants. Will they be rotten to the core? How will they deal with everyday growing pains? Find out as we follow Mal's gang, Uma's crew, and 2 ocs. Deez, an emotional demigoddess that can be a hot head, and T, a mysterious shadow that struggles with lies and secrets.
1. We Wear the Mask

**Full Summary:**

 **Fairytales don't exist here. There's no such thing as a happily ever after.**

 **This is the Isle of the Lost. An isle trapped inside a barrier that cancels all magic within; that prevents those trapped inside from ever leaving. On this isle, you'll find everything the United Kingdoms of Auradon doesn't want to remember: the broken, the unfixable, the rotten trash, and the worst of the worst villains.**

 **Who then have children.**

 **Join us as we follow these unfortunate, forgotten kids who have to grow up and survive in these conditions. The children of the most notorious villains in the history of all the kingdoms. Mal's gang. Uma's crew. And 2 OCs.**

 **Deez, the daughter of Hades, who walks a unique path between the two gangs while struggling with her own abilities.**

 **T, a mysterious shadow that spends more time following the gangs than talking to them and struggles with secrets and lies.**

 **Will they grow up in their parent's images? Become just as means, nasty and ruthless? Completely rotten to the core? Can hope and love even bloom on an isle hidden from the warmth of the sun? How will they deal with everyday growing pains? And who can they turn to when nothing is right and they can't even understand how they feel?**

* * *

 **General Stuff: We do not own Disney Descendants. This is a fan-made story based on the world that the movies, tv show, and books have created. It has of course gone off rails in a dark & twisted way. **

**That being said, while we realize that the Descendants works are for preteens and teenagers, what we have written is not suitable for anyone under the age of 13. We have rated this story T.**

 **And so we would like to issue a few warnings;**

 **There is _swearing _in this story. We took the dystopia of the isle and made it more realistic. These kids have been surrounded by villainy their whole life, they swear. It's not strange for them. It's what they've heard every day since day one. 'One day' these characters 'might' end up in a place where such language is not tolerated.**

 **There are _traumas_ mentioned by the characters. There are a few traumas shared in the chapters.**

 **There are characters suffering from _mental illness_. There is mention of self-harm, as well as a scene where a character doesn't realize they are self-harming. They're just trying to clean the dirt off themselves.**

 **There are _sexual themes_ as well as _puberty_. These kids are growing up and coming into their identities. Some have already been exposed to sex, others have not and will be learning about it throughout this story. There is only one scene that will reference a sexual act being performed by consenting characters. The scene does not go into detail about what is happening, but the character that witnesses the sexual act is confused and is trying to make sense of what they are seeing vs what they have experienced. There is a conversation about consent, and what it means when there is no concent.**

 **But don't worry, we also love warm and fluffy feels, so there are plenty of those moments too. When we post a chapter that walks the line between T and M we will include a warning about what to expect, and we're more than willing to message with you about the main points of the chapter should you wish to not read it.**

 **As for the rest of the books we plan to release in this series, they will be rated individually, as each story deems appropriate.**

 **Thank you to Shawna for alerting us to the fact that we had not gone into detail about what you can expect from our story. We hope you will give this story and chance, and that you do enjoy the work we've put into telling it.**

* * *

AN: Hey Reader! We are Dark and Twisted Sisters and we are happy to be sharing some of our side plot bunnies with you. First though, a poem that might sheds some insight into the theme we've taken with this story.

* * *

 **We Wear the Mask**

 _BY PAUL LAURENCE DUNBAR_

We wear the mask that grins and lies,

It hides our cheeks and shades our eyes,—

This debt we pay to human guile;

With torn and bleeding hearts we smile,

And mouth with myriad subtleties.

Why should the world be over-wise,

In counting all our tears and sighs?

Nay, let them only see us, while

We wear the mask.

We smile, but, O great Christ, our cries

To thee from tortured souls arise.

We sing, but oh the clay is vile

Beneath our feet, and long the mile;

But let the world dream otherwise,

We wear the mask!

* * *

 **AN: We wrote this series because, on an isle where villains rule, there had to be at least a couple of kids that totally bucked the trend. So, we added two more VKs with their own stories, that overlap with the Core Four and Sea Three. This is nothing but plot bunnies, character-driven plot, and what-ifs, so if any of you fabulous readers have an idea you would like on paper, don't hesitate to give us a shout out. With so much canon from the movies, animated show, and books (All of which overlaps and contradicts each other) we decided to pick and choose what worked better for us and attempt to be consistent.**

 **We hope you enjoy the first book in our series, We Wear the Mask.**


	2. Almost Banished

AN: Ok, here we go...

For this first chapter, we decided to introduce a historic event from the books, Evie's 6th birthday party. In the book the Evil Queen throws this amazing and huge birthday party for her little princess, inviting everyone on the isle to attend. Everyone except little Mal. Maleficent is so enraged by the slight, one that reminds her of her own history, that she banishes the Evil Queen and her daughter.

In our version...

* * *

Mal watched from her window as the wind tugged the sad remains of yesterday's party for the little princess. She smiles at the memory of her mother proudly decreeing that the prissy princess and her evil queen mother were banished. Served them right.

She was about to turn her back on the sorry sight below, but a flash of blue draws her attention to the road leading to the bargain castle. Her eyes narrow at the sight of Hades walking boldly over the upturned tables and paper streamers with his daughter, Hyades, held in his arms. Her school mate was the flash of blue that had caught her attention; she was on fire.

Not that Hyades being on fire was unusual. What was weird was the fact they looked like they were on their way here. Hades and her mother had a, difficult working relationship. Mistress of Evil and God of the Underworld; both evil in their own rights, but clearly on different levels. She huffs as she watches the god wield his daughter like a weapon, her flames sending people scrambling away lest they catch on fire, Hades clearly holding back from actually injuring her mothers' minions.

"Mother!" Mal calls out as she turns away from the window before she runs out her room. She skids to a halt as her mother ducks out of her room.

"What! What Mal?! What could you possibly want?" Maleficent demands as she rubs her hand over her horn.

Mal pulls herself up to stand taller. "Mother, Hades is on his way here. And he has his daughter with him." She reports, doing her best to keep her features smooth the way her mother insisted she should. Never let them know what you're thinking, that's how you stay one step ahead.

Maleficent turns to her daughter lazily. "What's that idiot want?" She rolls her eyes. "Best invite them in, before his hell spawn ruins the drapes." She snaps in Mal's direction.

"Yes mother." Mal nods before she rushes down the stairs ahead of her mother to open the large door. She keeps her face blank as she watches Hades approach. Now that they were closer she could hear Hyades crying. Her face pulls in disgust before she can stop herself. Crying. Ugh...

Hades waltzes through the open door, staying nothing as he heads towards Maleficent's throne room. He steps in with a smile as he drops his sobbing daughter to his feet. "Maleficent, babe, mistress of evil, it's been too long."

Maleficent rolls her eye. "Get on with it Hades. Why are you bothering me? And why is your spawn squalling and setting fires?"

"Right." Hades nods. "Well the thing is, we have a deal. I stay out of your territory squabbles, as long as nothing you do affects my life. You win, nastiest, cruelest, coldest of them and all that. This however." He nudges Hyades with his foot. "This is interrupting my life."

"And?" Maleficent waves her hand, clearly bored with this unexpected visitor. "That seems like a you problem Hades, God of the… Oh, sorry, that's not your title anymore is it?"

Mal shakes her head from the shadows as she watches the exchange. She loved the way her mother squashed those that dared to interrupt her day.

Hades lifts his brow. "Do you really wanna go down that path with me babe?" He crosses his arms unimpressed. "Shackled to this shit hole or not, I'm still a god. When we blow this popsicle stand do you really want that shredded and gnarled string cut so soon?" He adds as he makes scissors with his finger and makes them 'snip' together.

Maleficent runs her tongue over her teeth. "Oh learn to take a joke." She snaps after a moment. "But I still don't see what your crying spawn has to do with our deal. You're her father, make her behave."

Mal rolls her eyes. Hyades behaving. Yeah right. She was another dumb princess, just like Evie. Those two brates had everyone wrapped around their fingers. One tear and everyone bent over backwards trying to cheer them up. Though, in Hyades case it might be more about the destruction she caused when upset.

Hades cracks his knuckles loudly. "Haha, funny. I'm so amused. No really, amused." He rolls his eyes. "But her crying is completely your fault, Maleficent, and if you don't fix it, I'm afraid you'll be in breach of our contract." He shrugs as he crosses his arms over his chest. "I'd hate to have to enter into the territory wars, it really is so beneath me to schwalbe with lesser beings, but hey, a father has to do what a father has to do." He grins.

"And what could I have possibly done to it to make it cry?" Maleficent demands haughty, "And why can't you make it stop?"

"The blue princess. Me forbid I just go over there and undermine you, I'd never hear the end of it. However, if you would just switch over to cold and calculating rather than vain and petty, both look ravishing on you by the way. I'd really you appreciate you seeing this as a mutually beneficial venture. Confine the queen for being the dumb bitch she is, for not inviting your spawn, or whatever you have to do. And this one will owe you" He holds up three fingers. "Not one, not two, but three favors for this little ball of burning rage to be put to your evil little desires. It's a win-win. I mean unless you want to rule over ashe?"

Maleficent laughs. "Really? You want me to unbanish Evil Queen and her daughter."

"I don't give a shit about the dumb bitch who spited you. Starve her for all I care. Just let it's spawn out."

Mal's jaw drops. She knew that look on her mother's face. She was considering. Her eyes narrow. Her mother was actually considering this. She'd banished the pretty princess for not inviting her to her big birthday party, and now she was about to take it all back. All because little miss fire was upset. What goblin shit was that?

Maleficent stands from her dilapidated throne, drawing herself up to her full height. "Take your fire spawn and go before she ruins my carpet. I'll have a goblin deliver the news that the little princess is no longer banished."

"Pleasure doin' business with ya sweetcheeks. I owe you one." Hades winks as he ruffles his daughter's hair, causing wisps of flame to curl around his fingers. "See. I fixed it. Stop."

Hyades looks up at her father with big blue watery eyes. "Really? Evie's not in trouble?"

"Kid, didn't dear old dad tell you it was gonna be taken care of. Now get up. This beautiful dragon has tolerated us in her home long enough."

Hyades nods as she wipes her eyes with her fingers before she stands, using Hades' robes to pull herself up. The blue flames dancing around her slowly dim before dying. "Thank you daddy." She whispers as she slips her small hand into his.

Mal's eyes narrow on the white skinned princess as something in her chest tightens. She was so not jealous of that stupid baby!

"Out. I think I'm going to be sick." Maleficent snarls as she stomps her foot in disgust. "What are you raising her into?"

"Sweetheart, my little fireball, why don't you run on ahead and give me a moment to speak with this dragon, hmmm?" Hades pats his daughter on her head before he gently nudges her back.

Hyades looks uncertain shifting for a moment, before slowly nodding. "Okay daddy." She ends up beaming before she literally skips out of door.

Skipped! As if she hadn't just scorched half the fucking island in a fiery tantrum. Mal couldn't believe this. Her mother bowed to no one. She was the mistress of evil, and pain, and suffering. And she absolutely admired her for it. For the power. The glory, but most importantly, though she'd never admit it to anyone, the recognition. She shook her head. So why was she revoking her punishment? Who the hell did Hades think he was?

As soon as Hyades disappears from the room Hades turns around and walks closer to Maleficent. "What am I raising? What am I raising Maleficent?" He shakes his head. "Why, I'm raising my ticket out of here."

Maleficent scoffs. "How is that destructive pasty urchin going to help you get out of here?"

Hades chuckles. "See, that's your problem sweetcheeks. You're still trying to look for an easy escape. Ha!" He shakes his head. "No, my brother, as well as every other magic wielder in Auradon helped construct this prison. There aren't any small plan escapes to be had. But little Hyades… Now that girl will one day come into her powers as a demigod, and when she does she'll be looking out for dear old papa."

"Magic doesn't work under the barrier you idiot."

"It's not magic, babe. It's will. A gods will, we manifest shit. We blow shit up. Boom. Or did you not notice the scorch marks on the carpet." He gestures to the carpets. "Think bigger baby, a longer game."

Maleficent's eyes narrow. "You plan to have her free you from the cuffs, restore your power."

"Bingo babe! When ya got it, you got it." Hades grins. "And then I'm leaving. I could take the barrier out with me… Or I could leave it intact. Really it would be up to my whim that day." He winks at her.

"Other than fire that little pest doesn't have powers, you could be wasting years being nice for nothing." Maleficent points out.

"Yee of little faith. No, she'll grow with time, you just need patience. And she just needs to be pushed in the right direction." Hades smiles deviously, "And a daddy to cry to when things get too hard. And believe me, ol' dad has lots of push in the bag to get her god powers where I need them to be, capisce."

Maleficent smiles. "Oh, I think I understand." She chuckles.

Hades nods his head. "Evil dreams, sweetcheeks." He winks at her before turning away, hands in his tunic before he saunters away.

"Evil dreams." Maleficent calls out before Hades disappears from the room.

Mal walks out from the shadows, still unable to believe that her mother had backed down. "What was that?" She asks with her hands on her hips.

Maleficent lifts her brow. "We need to start thinking long term too Mal." She grins. "And that sparky little brat might be our ticket out too." She studies her daughter for a moment, a sadistic smile pulling at her lips at her daughters obvious state of distress. "Mal!" She snaps her finger and points to the space next to her.

Mal jumps but rushes to her mother's side.

"It seems that Hades is raising a little softy in hopes that one day she'll want to save him. But that kind of attitude leaves vulnerabilities. Ones that we can take advantage of too." Maleficent steeples her fingers together in front of her for a moment. "You're going to be _nice_ to that girl."

Mal can't help her look of disbelief. "What? Why? Without barfing?"

"Yes, my dear, simple little girl." Maleficent snarls. "And I expect you to not disappoint me."

Mal opens her mouth to continue arguing, but quickly snaps it shut. Even at the age of six Mal had already learned that there was no point in arguing with her mother; the mistress of evil. And no point in asking questions either. She was going to have to figure this one out on her own. "Yes mother."

Maleficent gives her daughter a regal nod, dismissing her; but as Mal makes it to the door, she calls out. "And Mal, that better be the last time you take that tone with me."

Mal sighs before she closes the door behind her. A few hours ago she'd been happy. She'd gotten revenge for not being invited to a party. And then, just like that, it was all gone. All because of a deal her mother had with another villain; and because of a flaming, crying princess that she now had to be nice to. All because she might have powers that weren't magic. Life was so unfair. She huffs as she face plants into her bed.

* * *

AN2:

The reason we went with this scene was because Twisted and I had this in depth conversation about why Hades (a freakin' God) was not the ruler of the isle. In the end, we decided that he was probably enjoying the fact that he wasn't in charge of the underworld, and didn't want to be in charge of the unruly cast offs of the world. (Probably reminded him of the underworld.) But he is a deal maker, and is very crafty. Also, being a god, he'd be very good with playing the long game.

So what do you guys think?


	3. What can hurt a Demigod?

An- Hey Descendants Fans!

We bring you another scene from the isle of the lost. This one centers around Hyades and Uma.

* * *

Four Years after Evie's Big Birthday Bash

Uma sighs, tapping her nails against the worn table as she listens to her overly cheery cousin go on about her latest column. Like anyone was even able to read them; the girl almost always ended up torching her own work.

"Are you even listening to me Uma?" Hyades huffs before she jerks her hand away from the paper she was writing on, leaving the slightest scorch mark where her hand had been resting.

"What?" Uma blinks. "Yeah. Of course." She lies quickly. "Riveting story." She smiles at her cousin.

"You're a bad liar." Hyades pouts as she slides down in her seat, disappointed. "If it's not an interesting story, you have to tell me. No one wants to read stuff if it's boring." She crosses her arms over her chest. "That's what my teacher says anyway." She frowns at her hand as if scrutinizing it for any traces of fire.

"I think you lost me at adorable kitten." Uma admits with a sigh as she leans back in her chair. "No one wants to read about that crap. They want the juicy shit." She waves her hand. "Where's the gossip? The rumours? Ya know, that type ah trash." She offers, questioning her cousins thought process. "That Yen Sid gives you bad advice."

"How is writing gossip good advice?" Hyades rolls her eyes.

"You want people ta be interested right?" Uma raises her brow.

Hyades purses her lips in thought for a long moment, "I doooo… But- But I'm trying to go for something a little more-"

Uma scoffs, rudely stopping her cousin before she stupidly finished that thought in the middle of the chip shop. "-Well who here wants to read bout good deeds and kittens and rainbows and shit Deez-" She hisses lowly, as she gestures around the room. "If you were anyone else ya'd be gettin' yer ass kicked."

"Being a demigod has a perk or two it seems." Hyades winks with a saucy smirk before she scoots closer to Uma and lowers her voice, "But I'm not just writing for people on the isle anymore."

Uma lifts a curious brow, "Oh?" She asks her lips pulling in a frown at the sudden switch of demeanor. "And what ya be meanin' by that?"

"Well, I'm still writing articles and interviewing people to get their stories and all that…" Hyades grins and slides a little closer, "But Yen Sid said he thinks that even the King would want to read about the everyday happenings on the isle. He thinks I have a good perspective." She beams proudly.

Uma stares at Hyades blankly for a moment, as she leans back with a frown. Several emotions cross her face before she lets out a heavy sigh. "Why?" She shakes her head. "As I said, he gives bad advice. Her voice drops several octaves. "What if your dad finds out?"

Hyades shrugs, "He doesn't care where I go or what I do, and Pain and Panic are trying to help." She smiles "They like the idea."

Uma scoffs, "Of course they like they idea. It makes you happy and that's all those dolts care about… What do you even expect to come out of this exactly?" She asks as she props her head on her hand.

"I don't really know." Hyades frowns for a moment, seemingly lost in thought before she gives the chip shop a quick glance "I just, I feel like this, all of this, is all just- Like you, Uma. You don't belong here. Gil, Carlos. What if no one even knows about you guys, and you're stuck here forever for something you didn't do?"

Uma's eyes soften for the briefest of moments before they harden with a firm shake of her head. "I say you just stick with gossip." She sighs eventually. "So much shady ass shit happens here, it's like a gold mine for writing. Add some jokes, and boom." She pats the other girls shoulder.

"You always do that." Hyades sighs before she lets Uma have her space back, "I guess I could try getting more than just the stories from before the isle."

"Tch." Uma sucks her teeth. "Ain't noone gonna be tellin' ya shit bout how they were before they got ta the top, but I admire yer determination." She offers her eyes sparkling in amusement now that they were back to a safer topic.

"Sometimes the teachers talk about their past," Hyades stubbornly points out before her chin drops, "But, most of the time people just tell me to go away."

"That school is so stupid." Uma crosses her arms, tone bitter. "I wouldn't base the other Villains off those idiots."

"What about you?" Hyades suddenly brightens, "Would you let me write about you Uma? Not gossip or anything, but like really write about you, the captain!"

Uma's eyes narrows in thought. "Who actually reads these?"

"Pain and Panic… Yen Sid… Sometimes Carlos and Evie. Umm," Hyades bounces a finger against the palm of her hand as she continues to count people off on her fingers, "Gil let's me read them to him. Harry teases me, alot, but sometimes he reads them."

Uma rubs her temples as she thinks about it for a moment. "If I okay them before anyone reads them." She finally sighs.

"Really?" Hyades' blue eyes widen in admiration as she brings her clasped hands to her chest.

Uma rolls her eyes, as she waves her hand. "Fuck if I care if the mutt and idiots read them, and it's the least I can do to keep the princess happy." She chuckles, leaning over to run her fingers through her cousins silky hair, pulling it taunt before letting it curl around her finger.

"Don't call me that." Hyades demands angrily as tiny blue flames break out along her arm, "I'm not a princess."

Uma lets out a bark of laughter even as she backs away weary of the flames. "Calm down before ya burn down the joint princess, it was said with the utmost love." She blinks innocently.

Hyades blinks several times before she looks down at her arms, "It's cool!" She yelps softly as she pats at the tin flames, "It's-cool-It's-cool-It's-cool-" She continues to mutter under her breath until the flames are out.

"So touchy." Uma teases once the fire was under control.

"Sorry." Hyades takes a deep, slow breath, "I'm just, ya know, not a princess."

"Says the princess." Uma smirks, with a dismissive flick of her wrist. "Just let me know if that list grows longer."

Hyades growls softly, but shakes her head.

"You know, it would be easier to write about my awesome adventures if you actually joined the crew." She offers as she leans back to the table propping her head on her hand thoughtfully as she studied Hyades seriously.

"That would be true, but I thought you didn't want me in your group if I was still hanging out with Mal and her people." Hyades looks back to her small stack of papers and salvaged pens. She pulls the cap off a new one and writes Uma's name on a new sheet.

"Well, obviously you can't keep talking with that purple haired twit." Uma sits back dismissively, "But come on, think bout it Deez. What we could accomplish after we establish ourselves. All the adventures you could write if you were actually there." Her eyes brighten with mischief.

"And that would be fun," Hyades smiles as she continues to make notes, "But I like being able to go to the school and come here to see you."

Uma pulls a face before she mockingly barfs. "Lame. What's so fun about school and Mal anyways?" She scoffs. "You know Harry an' Gil an' me actually care about ya. Fuck that scheming bitch and just join the Rats… I know we're not big yet, but you watch, I'mma win that cocksucker Hook's boat and make a real name for myself. No one will ever be stupid enough to call me Shrimpy again, and you'll be able to write as much as you want bout who ya want- Just might be at knife point." She tries again, passion growing as she grew confident at the thought of the race next month.

Hyades scrunches her nose at the thought of holding a knife on someone, "That doesn't sound-"

Uma cuts Hyades off, lifting her hand into her cousin's face, her thumb and forefinger a short width apart. "I'm this close to getting a ship, things are finally coming up Uma, and I want you to be apart of my crew. "Already have me the beginning's of a real crew, but we could always be usin' an educated type ya already be havin' more schoolin' than the rest of us." She takes a deep breath before she smirks, "And once Mal and her crew pledge fealty to me, ya'd be able ta talk to em again."

"So you'd let Mal and them join?" Hyades asks skeptically.

"Under me is exactly where Mal belongs."

Hyades sits up and looks around expectantly, "How did Harry not hear that? " She giggles as she continues to look for the lewd pirate, "He's going to be so pissed that he missed out."

"He's on rounds with James." Uma chuckles, as she waves her hand. "But seriously what do you say? Wanna join? Get outta that Crypt and actually live life like the rest of us." She asks her hopefully.

Hyades sighs and puts her pen down, "So what I'm hearing is that you are gathering a crew and gunning for a ship…"

"Ya know it." Uma winks as she leans in.

"And I fully support you getting your dream, but Uma…" Hyades looks down at her papers, fanning them out to show Uma the scorch marks, "Ships are made of wood."

"Which are surrounded by water." Uma flicks her wrist. "Swimming ain't that hard, and I'mma hell of a teacher."

"And I'll gladly learn," Hyads accepts with a smile, "But I really don't want to be the reason your ship goes down one of these days." She frowns, "It would kill me if I ruined your dream."

Uma's face falls for a moment, before she shrugs. "We'd figure something out for you Deez, I know we would." She starts again, feeling closer than she ever had to having her agree to join.

"And I'll listen when we do, but for now not even my writing is safe from my fire."

"So if I figure out a way for you to stay on my soon ta be ship safely yer sayin' ya will join us?" Uma asks excitedly.

"I'll listen and really consider it." Hyades explains.

Uma lets out a deep disappointed sigh, but nods her head. "Alright. You think about it, while I think of a way ta be fixin' this problem."

"You know I hate disappointing you," Hyades carefully points out, "but I also don't think I'd do well having to follow orders and stuff."

"You'd learn." Uma shrugs, "I'm not a monster like Atilla or Mal, ya'd have yer freedom."

"That is really important to me." Hyades nods, "I like to make my own choices, and I like doing things my way."

"I hadn't noticed." Uma rolls her eyes. "But if ya join before I be gettin' me crew too big no one will question our orders."

"You like sharing the spotlight as much as I like being in it." Hyades points out with her own eye roll.

Uma chuckles, "Well, never said I'd be listening to your orders, but ya'd be higher rank than the others."

"That's never mattered to me."

Uma rolls her eyes, "Why can't ya just be a wee bit power hungry?"

Hyades shrugs, "Because being power hungry is what got the adults tossed here to begin with."

Uma makes a face, before she turns somber. "...It's more about freedom than power."

"Freedom is just an illusion when you are stuck behind a barrier." Hyades points out with a small huff.

"Tch." Uma scoffs, "Ya sound just like yer old man." She shakes her head.

"Eww." Hyades deadpans.

"Ya gotta be learnin' ta be appreciating the moment, first we gotta build a team we can be countin' on-" She leans in and, in a conspirators whisper continues, "That's where our parents failed. They didn't be trustin' no one. But I don't plan on bein' that stupid. We will eventually get out outta here, and when we do, we'll stick together until we get to taste real freedom, and reassess from there. Then ya can be writin' all ya be wantin."

Hyades smiles as she leans her head against Uma's shoulder, "Sounds like a great dream, and I'll do everything I can to help you get that freedom."

"We could get it together." Uma pouts, already feeling the rejection of her offer.

"I just think that for now it's best for me to do my part my own way. I'm not saying no, I'm just saying not yet."

Uma lets out a deep sigh. "One day your gonna figure out shutting yerself out from the rest of the world can't be healthy-" She shakes her head. "You know the invitation is always on the table."

"Thanks Uma." Hyades stealthily grasps Uma's hand in hers under the table, twining their fingers together.

"No prob Cuz." Uma she offers as she ruffles Hyades hair, with her free hand, squeezing Hyades hand with the other. "I'll always be here when ya need me, even when yer bein' a stubborn pain in the ass."

A sudden slam of a tankard on wood makes them both jump, "Hey! I've been wait-"

Uma growls as she stands, slamming her hands on the table, "SHUT THE FUCK UP!" She interrupts the man with a nasty snarl.

"Where's Gil?" Hyades asks as she looks around in confusion, "I thought he was running food for you."

Uma glances around the floor in confusion. "Dammit, that boy is a different kinda useless." She curses as she scrambles out of her seat. "Cover for me, yeah? Imma go strangle him."

"I got ya." Hyades nods as she jumps to her feet. She quickly rushes over to grab the trays in the dirty window.

Uma frowns as she steps out of her mother's shop, her eyes scanning the docks for any sign of Gil. It was out of character for him to up and leave the floor.

He wasn't stupid enough to enter her mother's kitchen. Her sweet boy had barely survived the first time.

She shakes her head as she stalks the pier with a confident swagger, her hand always hovering close to the hilt of her sword. She frowns when she sees Hades Sr heading their way.

Her steps falter for a moment. That was different, it wasn't often her uncle left his temple. Her eyes narrow suspiciously, before she just shrugs. It was strange, but that wasn't any of her business.

She scouts several more moorings before she finally spots Gil, looking dwarfed between twin houses that were his brothers. She sighs, though it was definitely not in relief.

Unfortunately there was nothing she could do about family matters. With another sigh she turns back to her mom's shop. She hadn't been gone long, hopefully she could get back before Haydes burned something.

The sudden sound of dishes hitting the floor has her picking up her pace, but the scream that echoed through the streets after had her running.

"Fuck." She curses as she slides through the saloon doors, her eyes sweeping the scene around her, or at least tried too through the warm damp steam filling shop.

"Useless!Useless!Useless!" Ursula was pissed. The whole scene looked utterly terrifying. Her mother's tentacles were whipping around in irritation; knocking over chairs as plates, tins, and mugs went flying.

The usual patrons were glued to the walls, all too terrified to move and draw the sea witch's attention as they watched Ursula bear down on something in the thick fog. The depressing atmosphere that usually hung over the shop had dissipated, making way for a much heavier tension that had Uma's heart slamming in her chest.

She shifts in discomfort as her eyes slowly adjust to the fog, stiffening when she can't find her white and blue cousin anywhere in the room. Her stomach drops as she finally notes where the thick steam was rising from a giant hole torn through the floorboards. The sounds of the waves beneath the shop finally sinking in. Her mouth runs dry as the sound penetrates her soul. The pieces she had been missing finally clicking into place. Her eyes slowly lower to see one of her mother's tentacle keeping something under the icy brine beneath their shop.

"Burn my customers will you? And my floor? You useless brat!" Ursula shouts through a hole in the floor where one of her tentacles was currently wrapped around Hyades. "You worthless waste of a girl."

"I'm sorry Aunt! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to, I just tripped." Hyades pleads between ragged gasps for air,coughing up water as she struggled to catch her breath.

"Sorry doesn't cut it girly." Ursula smiles sweetly. "This is the last time you'll ever disrespect my shop."

"No-" Hyades' terrified scream is cut short.

Uma watches in horror as her mother thrusts Hyades back under the water, all but gagging on her fear as she finds herself frozen in panic. What the fuck was she supposed to do? She curses as her fingers twitch over the hilt of her sword, against every instinct Ursula had beaten into her.

You don't fuck with enemies, unless you're sure you can win. Always fight smarter. Know your limits.

Uma subconsciously holds her breath as her cousin was held under the freezing water. The seconds stretch out into eternity. Her chest begins to burn. She knew she could hold her breath for a long time, how long could Hyades?

Her eyes turn to her uncle, ice flowing through her when she sees the cold, calculating look in his eyes as he watches his daughter drown.

Instinctively she turns away, knowing he'd be no help in this matter. An unfamiliar rage bloomed in her chest. Her knuckles turn white around the hilt of her blade she was too terrified to brandish. How the fuck was she supposed to stop her mother? Why wasn't she attacking her mother? Why couldn't she move? Hyades was drowning! She opens her mouth to scream, but to her horror nothing comes out.

The only sounds in the restaurant were the frantic splashes as Hyades fought under the water.

And then, even that stopped.

After what seemed like an eternity of silence, a throat being very obnoxiously cleared finally breaks the spell on everyone.

"Ursula, beautiful, you know I don't mind you bossing my little girl around, but killing her?" Hades shakes his head. "Now that, that I kinda have to mind."

"Ah, uncle, what a pleasure to have you to drop in." Ursula greats with a cold smile as she pulls Haydes back from the water. The small girl was limp and lifeless in her tentacle as she hovers her above the crashing waves in an almost taunting manner. Her eyes dramatically drop to the girl curled in her grasp. "Ha. I really though she woulda lasted longer than that." She shrugs. "Or fought harder at least. She wasn't even able to ignite herself back up." She shakes her head. "What a pity." She titters under her breath while her tentacles flick around Hyades lifeless body.

Uma's eyes widen as she sees her mother and Hades share a look, and something in her snaps. Everyone knew how much Hades protected his daughter. Some even said he loved her.

He wasn't even mad though. His daughter was unmoving, no longer fighting for air. And he didn't even seem fazed at her treatment.

In fact if she wasn't paying attention to the actual conversation, she would've thought her mother and uncle were talking bout the weather.

"Ah well. I'll just take her and we'll get out of your uh- place of business." Hades says with a frown as he runs his hand over his face. "I'll send ya the bill."

Ursula nods as she delivers the unconscious child at Hades feet. "Much obliged, uncle dearest." She huffs as she turns back to the kitchen, pausing just before she passes through the doors, "Uma. Fix the damn floor or it'll be you swimming next."

Uma jumps forward automatically to start repairing the hole, but she looks back over her shoulder, watching as Hades roughly picked up Hyades before leaving.

Something was wrong, but she couldn't figure out what it was. She could only hope that Hyades being a demigod had been enough to prevent any serious damage.

She'd survive. Uma knew that… But, she doubted that she'd be seeing much of her cousin any time soon and that hurt more than anything else could.

She swallows her tears as she begins the repairs, too terrified of retribution to ignore the orders.

* * *

AN2:

So why this scene?

Well, Twisted and I made the connection that, according to greek mythology, Hades and Ursula are related (via Poseidon).

We thought that might also draw Hyades and Uma together. So we wanted to showcase the relationship the two would have developed, awhile also showing the progression of four years. Hyades is obviously still hanging out with Evie, and talks about Mal, so we know that Mal is at least doing what her mother told her to do.

I also realized that while I knew who had inspired Hyades to write, I never included that information for you lovely readers. My bad. That's one of the things we're hoping to fix as we go back through and rework some of these chapters.

Let us know what you think! If you've read this before, do you like the slight changes we made? Do you feel like Hyades' personality is better showcased?

We're going to continue to work on our story. We've managed to pin Fridays as our get to it day. So be on the look out for updates to chapters we've already posted as we work to make our story better.


	4. The Stalker and the Thief

AN:

Hi again Descendants fans!

Another updated chapter. If you read the old version, please let us know what you think of the changes :)

* * *

Fours months after Ursula's attack on Hyades

Jay cant help his grin as he lazily strolls through the market. His pockets slowly growing heavy as he easy moves through both marks and tents. He subconsciously scans the market for anything that even vaguely resembled a lamp; maybe today would be the day he could bring his dad 'the big score'.

Yeah. Right. He can't help the scoff that darkens his features. Like anything of value still lingered in this shit hole. The adults swiped anything of value before he was even born. If there was anything of magic or financial worth, he doubted pick pocketing was going to be the way to find it.

He didn't want to think about why he still tried despite that truth though. Living on the isle had taught him better than dwell on thoughts like that. So when he suddenly hears a familiar chiming of giggles he can't help but to smile at himself. A distraction sounded great just about now. He turns, eagerly looking for Evie, only to groan when he notices who she was with.

Hyades. He liked the tiny demigod, he really did. But when she and Evie were together... Evie or Hyades alone was one thing, putting them together was a potential disaster in the making. They drew attention everywhere they went, even when they weren't trying.

They were the perfect distraction for a thief like him- And the many others that prowled these street.

He curses, debating the pros and cons as he scan the market. He could keep looking for the fabled big haul; which would be mostly boring, tedious, and in the end nothing but unsatisfying-

Or, he could go see what was so damn funny that they had to draw all sets of eyes to them in the middle of a crowded market.

His dad would be disappointed, he should be robbing people blind right now, but that was nothing was new. His feet make the decision for him as he turns and heads towards the laughter slowly making its way down the street.

Jay suddenly stops mid step, his instincts making him dive into the nearest shadow as the hair on the back of his neck stand. Something was off.

He takes a quick inventory of the market again, searching for whatever it was that alerted him to danger. He tilts his head to the side as the tail of a cloak snaps around a corner and vanishes from view. Him again? He frowns. The shadow.

His eyes narrow in suspicion. He'd seen the damn kid (He hoped it was a kid) more often lately, flying across the rooftops, doing fuck only knew what, and fuck only knew who he was. He'd tried asking around, but it was rare anyone knew what he was talking about.

This was the first time he'd ever seen this infamous shadow fall though. He frowns. Maybe it was a copycat. One of the pirates trying to pick up a new skill, and sucking at it as per usual? He shrugs it off.

Well this day had quickly gotten interesting. Thieve, chill, or stalk?

The shadow had been bothering him for a while… And Mal would probably be pissed if he didn't follow the freak in the cape. The shadow made his decision for him however when it heads in the same direction as Evie and Hyades.

With a predator's grin, he takes off after them; turning predator to prey.

He can't help the smirk that tugs at his lips when he notices the kid already back on the roof tops. If nothing else, he would be able to practice doing similar stunts. He races to the closest surface and jumps, pulling himself up to the second story.

He'd be lying if he said he wasn't impressed by the shadows cat like maneuvers as it sprang over his head. The shadow was quick. But he relished the challenge as he quickly worked his way up the building and takes chase.

He frowns as the kid pauses again, for what had to be the fifteenth time. Jay hated how long it would take him to relocate the shadow each time it ducked out of sight.

This guy was good. But he was better.

Jay would never admit how grateful he actually was for those pauses. The last twenty minutes of this chase had definitely redeemed the kid's earlier fall.

At times he'd barely been able to keep up. He found himself second guessing how well he could jump some of the wide gaps, and the narrow ledges this kid was actually landing on were hard to nail as well. If this wasn't the shadow it was one hell of an impressive copycat.

But what the fuck was up with the stops? What the fuck was this shadow doing?

He glances towards the girls, frowning when he realized that Dizzy was also with them. He bites back a sigh of frustration.

Fucking girls.

Jay rolls his eyes. What the hell did they think they were going to do? Throw a picnic in the middle of the marsh? He wanted to throttle them for not paying better attention to their surroundings; too caught up in fucking shopping to notice the fact that two people were tailing them. He shakes his head in disbelief as he catches sight of the dark hood again.

And what the fuck was this guy's deal? A grin lights up his face after the cloaked figure jumps into the third floor of a dilapidated abandoned building . It was finally time to shed some light on this shadow. He rolls his eyes as more laughter peals out from below before he pushes off the half wall he takes the opportunity presented.

"Hey there." He calls out after perching in the window.

The figure freezes for a moment before turning in his direction.

"Can't help but notice that you've been-" Jay pauses for a moment as he hops down from the ledge. "-following my partners in crime." He steps closer, unsure of what to expect. "What's up with that?" He asks sizing up the covered figure, surprised to see this kid was about Carlo's height. Nothing else particularly stood out or drew his attention though. Even the kids face was hidden. Jay purses his lips, slightly frustrated he couldn't get more off the kid due to the many layers he was rocking.

"You caught the fall." Comes a soft, resigned, response.

Jay grins. "Yeah." He crosses his arms over his chest and lazily leans back against the wall. "I gotta hand it to you, you've got some raw stealth skills."

The figure studies him for a moment before mirroring him across the wall.

"I'm Jay by the way." He offers after a few awkward silent moments.

"I know." The figure responds shortly.

Jay snorts. "Well that's great and all, but it doesn't really let me know who I'm talking to."

"Oh…" And then a longer than there should be pause. "I'm T." He finally shrugs.

T? What the fuck type of name was that? "Great. Sup T?" Jay asks with a smug head nod.

T looks up and studies the ceiling briefly. "A crumbling ceiling."

"Stick to the stealth kid, ya got more talent there." Jay says with an eye roll. "Why are ya following those girls?"

"Was I?" T questions.

"Yeah, every stall they stopped at and everything." What was with this guy? When you're caught, you're caught.

"Coincidence, then." T shrugs.

"Yeah." Jay shakes his head and pushes off the wall. "I don't think so." He walks over to a window on the wall T was near. He could still easily see Evie's black and blue hair, Hyades white and blue hair, and little Dizzy's hood.

"Well… Nice speaking to you-" T pushed off the wall. "I'm leaving."

"Hey woah, we're just talking." Jay holds up a hand.

"Well if you're going to be here loitering around, no real reason for me to stick around."

"Why? Am I keeping ya from picking their pockets?"

"I have better things to do with my time." T deadpans.

"Well, if you weren't looking for easy marks…" Jay's eyes narrow as he studies the boy in front of him. He was much shorter, though his actual shape was hard to make out under the layers of baggy clothing. He grins, obviously that made it easier to store stolen treasures; he was kind of dying to see what the kid had hidden under there. "I mean, I know the princesses are certainly easy on the eyes."

"No shit." T responds with a small frown.

Jay snorts. "Hey, I'm just trying to figure out your angle."

"Angle?" T repeats quietly as if testing the word, his fingers tapping together to form a triangle, slowly before he blushes and drops his hands. "Oh, right." He face palms. "I had nothing better to do."

"Nothing better to do than follow obnoxiously giggly girls around?" Jay's head cants to the side slightly. He couldn't tell if this guy was messing with him or not.

"Well, now there is." He corrects with a small smile.

Jay shakes his head as he slowly takes a few steps closer to T. "So you were just spending your free time, what, watching them?"

"Yeah." T nods. "I like watching people." He shrugs.

"Oh yeah? Me too." Jay nods agreeably. "I like watching to see if they have anything worth stealing." He grins. "With a little help you'd probably get a lot better at hiding and sneaking around. You know, in my professional opinion."

"How humble." T responds tonelessly.

"Humble isn't really villain style." He teases darkly. Just a few more steps and he could see just what kind of 'hobbies' T was hiding in his baggy clothes.

T shrugs as he takes a step back. "Are we done?"

"Almost…" Jay slips up closer, finally close enough to pilfer pockets. With a grin he swiftly gauges the bulky fabric. To his disappointment, he can't find a single piece of loot. That didn't stop him from freezing in surprise when his thumb brushes something peculiar though. He doesn't have time to investigate though, T's hand shoots out and knocks his arm away; both boys jump away from each other.

T's lip is pulled into a snarl; knife drawn.

Jay frowns. "Really?" The kid had startled. Like Carlos startled. He studies the enigmatic figure for a moment, his eyes dropping to the knife before looking back to his shadowed face. If he was serious about attacking him he would already be bleeding. He was pretty sure this was the kid he and the others had seen watching them off on and for a while now.

He felt torn.

On one hand the kid hadn't actually done anything except be creepy and weird, on the other he was a walking red flag. No one on the island would put so much effort into this long of an endeavor for no reason. He huffs.

This totally wasn't his thing. Mal usually made the calls when it came down to this shit. He wished the kid had just been a thief looking' for a mark. At least that was simple and to the point. Now though, now he had to figure out exactly what this kid was planning.

"Shut the fuck up." T growls, as he rocks back and forth with indecision.

"You do you bro." Jay shrugs. "But you come at me with that knife and you'll see exactly how big of a gap there is between us." He could literally feel the kid oozing with suspicion,

T growls before his eyes drop to his own hands. The movement causes folds of T's hood bunches up, and Jay is finally able to make out the barest bit of dirt stained face. As T steps back a blush crawls over one visible cheek.

"Are we done?" T asks as the knife disappears back up his sleeve.

Jay shrugs again. "You ever want some lessons-" He offers taking a step back and crosses his arms over his chest again. Maybe spending some time with T would help him figure this all out.

T is silent for a long moment, as he studied Jay for an uncomfortable length of time. "What lessons…" He responds slowly.

"Stealth?" Jay's eyes narrow, "Knives? Swords? Pickpocketing? Ya know," he gives the other boy a grin, "anything that I'm particularly good at."

T blinks, "Oh." Another uncomfortable pause. "I'll keep that in mind… Thank you."

Jay nods. "And hey, who are your parents?" He frowns as he asks, wondering why he'd never seen him, or even heard of him before.

T pauses but Jay can see the way he tenses at the question and quirks an eyebrow.

"Why?" T finally asks.

Jay tilts his head to the side in surprise. Everyone introduced their parents, that was just common practice.

"When I addressed you, did I call you Jay? or Jay son of Jafar, the grand vizier to some half wit Salton and the worst reader of fine print perhaps in history?" T deadpans.

"No need to get snippy. I just asked." He shrugs. It didn't really matter who T's parents were, but it might have offered clues. "Since you know who my dad is it only seems fair that you tell me yours."

"Sorry, just a whores kid." T shrugs.

"Right…" Jay rolls his eyes before he turns to look out the window again. "Offer still stands, even if you are being a baby about the heritage thing."

T shakes his head. "Nah man, it's not like that…" He frowns. "I just….What the Christ is the point of it? So you can gauge how much of a threat I am?" He sighs. "Or at least the potential, because we're what? Fucked at birth? Destined to be like them? The next them? Jesus, Mary, and fuckin' Joseph I fucking hope not." He shakes his head. "Life is just another roll of the dice. Most people come out okay. Some come out good and turn out to be shit, and some might come out shit and turn out decent." He huffs. "Do you seriously think with a kingdom as big as Auradon they were actually able to lock up every single piece of shit in the land? That the people on this island are the only villains in existence? That the people who condemned infants and children to live with the literal worst villains are really the heroes?" He asks with a frown as he studies Jay curiously.

Jay stares at the other boy in surprise, unsure what had spurred that- whatever that was- on. This was one of the most personal conversations he'd ever been a part of, and he was talking to a complete stranger. It made him incredibly uncomfortable.

Jay shifts uneasily as the other boy's dark green eyes bore into him, as if the he actually expected him to answer. Like he would even know how to begin to answer those questions, or wanted to. Who just asked people that type of shit?

What the hell had he been thinking offering to teach this kid anything. He'd spent less than five minutes with him and could already tell there was something really off with this kid. It was just hard to put it into words.

"If you say so." He replies coolly in the attempt to hide how awkward he felt. If he wanted more information about this guy, he was going to figure something else out. "If you've got more important shit to do… I don't want to hold you up."

T nods glancing from him to the window down at the girls who had picked up and started walking away. "Are you staying on top of that?" He gestures outside. "It's only getting darker and one of them glows." He adds dryly.

Jay can't help the lift of his brow. Maybe T was just worried about the girls? But that didn't feel right either. Evie and Hydes had never met the shadow, T, apparently.

Except his last outburst, which Jay was doing his best to pretend didn't just happen, for too many reasons. People weren't supposed to think like that... Well, besides Hyades, but that was different. This kid was… Trouble didn't really seem like the right word. "Yeah, I'll get 'em. They probably got so caught up in 'fashion this or fashionable that' that they haven't even noticed the time."

T nods before pulling himself up onto the window ledge. He stares at Jay for a moment, his fingers tapping against the window sill nervously. "Thank you for the conversation." With that he turns and jumps out the window.

Jay frowns as he stares at the window. Well that wasn't much shedding light on the shadow so much as naming it... T was definitely someone he would need to look out for in the future. Thanking him for this weird ass conversation. He shakes his head. Still, he wasn't sure what to think about the kid. The whole interaction had been utterly unsatisfying and left him with more questions than he had answers. However he had more tangible problems to attend too, so he shakes his head before vaulting out the window.

He catches Evie and Hyades as they leave the Cut and Dye, having walked Dizzy home.

T had given his a lot to think about, and it definitely felt like while he'd figured out the name of the shadow, he was walking away from this encounter with a hundred more questions.

And of course he was going to have to think of the best way to tell Mal.

But for now, he had a couple of idiot girls to yell at for being so oblivious all day. That just wasn't something you could do when everyone around you was a villain.

* * *

AN: So I think this is becoming a thing for all the chapters that are not part of the main plot.

Why did we write this scene?

We'd been waiting for a good time to introduce T as an OC, as you can tell this character has a beat of their own that they parkour to. Our goal has become getting all the main cannon characters some 'screen time' with the OCs in an attempt to flush out not only our OCs, but our take on the rotten four and the sea three as well.

We knew that T was going to be a challenge to introduce. T, for reasons that will be discovered as the story progresses, was not allowed the freedom to roam the way the other VKs did. Because of this, no one actually has significant childhood ties to T. And they're VKs, mostly suspicious and paranoid as hell.

So, we decided to write about the time T got caught tailing after Evie and Hyades. For this we thought Jay would be the best at spotting the shadow.

And then awkward conversation ensues.

Let us know what you think!


	5. Bump in the Night

AN: Another updated Chapter!

* * *

A few days after T meets Jay

Carlos quickly glances over his shoulder before he abruptly turns down a narrow back alley. The chill in the late night air had little to do with the hairs on his arm standing on end. He'd learned very early on that there were eyes everywhere on the isle; but lately his survival senses were going wild. He shakes his head, hoping to shake the anxiety swelling in his chest and wishing it could shake the sensation of being watched as well.

If it had been his mother watching him she would have already jumped out to ring his neck for leaving before finishing with her furs. He rolls his eyes, an action he'd never dare do in front of Cruella. But he had made certain she was dead asleep, curled up on the couch with a fur thrown over her, surrounded by empty bottles from her latest shipment of booze.

This was why he loved this magical hour of night. It was too late for the older villains to be out, and still too early for most of his generation to be up to no good. He grins, apparently, even villains need sleep.

But not him; his grin widens, not today, well tonight anyways. He'd finally gotten word from the goblins that they'd found more of the supplies he needed to continue with his experiments. He'd barely been able to contain his excitement while bleaching his mother's hair. He didn't even care that he'd been hit a few extra times for allowing his mind to wander. He was so close to finishing the new gaming system, he could practically taste it.

Carlos pauses as a pile he's passing begins to move, all emotions immediately leaving til a cool facade remained. After a moment of hesitation he bends down to further inspect the heap of garbage, and is surprised to find large brown eyes, with smudged cheeks looking back up at him.

"Uh, hey there." Carlos greets the small urchin.

The kid slowly sits up, wiping at his snotty nose. "Why out so late?"

Carlos just manages to contain his cringe. This boy couldn't be more than six, but he'd never seen him around school before. Either his evil quotients were non existent or he was hovel schooled. "What I'm doing out is my own business kid." He states matter-of-factly as he reaches into his pocket and pulls out an apple. "And have this as payment to keep it that way." The tiny thing looked half starved, not that almost everyone on this wretched island wasn't half starved.

The boys eyes light up as he nods his head, his too thin hand reaching up for the fruit. A gap toothed smile quickly smothered as he drew the prize close to him. "I didn't see noffin."

"Wonderful." Carlos gives the boy a parting smile before he takes off for the pier once more. He shivers and looks back over his shoulder, still trying to shake the feeling he was being watched.

His eyes dart around the dark alley before he walks to the right warehouse. His gloved knuckles wrap a out a familiar beat against the decrepit door. He tries not to draw attention to himself as he stands there, vigilantly eager to make the trade and get to work. He'd have at least three solid hours before Cruella would expect her breakfast.

The silence was oddly disquieting tonight, his eyes sweep the dirty street wearily unable to shrug the feeling of being watched.

He jumps when the door finally opens. The trade is quick and simple, just the way the goblins like it. In less than a minute he's walking down the street, his treasure tucked neatly in his bag.

He resists the urge to run, not needing attention drawn to himself. He doubted the parts he'd picked up would actually be useful to anyone besides him, but that was the thing of it. Stealing wasn't just for survival on the island, it was a display of dominance. Even the people you trusted, couldn't be trusted with everything. They were rotten.

Or were supposed to be at least...

A sudden shadow looming over him pulls him from his thoughts. This. This right here was why he hated this place.

Dual dark chuckles greets him, and he can't help the way he tenses at the familiar notes. "Well if it isn't a lost little pup."

"Shut up!" Carlos snaps, sounding far braver than his white knuckles around his satchel strap suggested he actually felt.

"Oh did we strike a nerve?" Gaston III grins as he steps out from a shadow.

"N-No." Carlos stammers before he pulls himself up taller. "I'm just busy. Get out of my way." He demands, doing his best Jay impersonation. It was worth a shot.

Sometimes it even worked.

"Why the rush pup?" Junior smirks as his eyes fall to the bag Carlos seemed to be gripping onto for dear life. He glances up to his brother and the two share a feral gleam.

But today was not one of those days. Carlos sighs as he prepares to run for it. If there was one thing he hated more than a bully, it was running from one. "Do we really have to do this?" He asks, this time trying to sound haughty like Mal.

"Got nothin' better to do." Third shrugs, his meaty fist shoots out and grabs the strap on his shoulder.

"You wouldn't know what to do with this even if I let you have it." Carlos snaps as he leans back, twisting and tugging on the strap.

Junior's brow furrows together before his look darkens. "You callin' us stupid?"

"No. I mean, not exactly. I'm just saying that I rock at weird science while you guys seem to…" Carlos waves his hand vaguely, realizing that he was now toeing a very delicate line. "Seem to prefer the tombs."

The twins share another look, before junior shifts and pins the smaller boy to his chest. "For such a smart kid, you really don't know when to shut up do ya?"

"Yeah…" Carlos lets his head drop in defeat, "I get that a lot."

A loud sigh echoes around the alley, before someone snaps. "Let him go."

And though Carlos knows he could taunt the larger boy, he says nothing when he feels Junior jump too. All three boys look up in confusion, their motions comically paused as they catch sight of a small figure crouched on the edge of the roof.

"What's it to you?" Gaston III bellows before he waits, waiting for the figure to respond. "Yeah that's what I thought." He snorts as he turns back to his brother, the idiot in the rafters no longer a threat as they turn their attention back to Carlos.

Carlos however can't seem to pull his eyes off the figure. Who the fuck just drew attention to themselves like that?

The kid couldn't be much bigger than him, hell, even from this distance he could tell the kid was slight of frame. So, what the hell did he think he was doing picking a fight with the fucking Gastons of all people.

He frowns when he sees the figure move, and his eyes returning to the Gastons. Whatever had driven the kid to interfere had obviously passed. Now he was simply resigned to his fate.

At least he thought he was. But then a dark blur catches his attention.

The kid's hand shoots out grabbing a handful of the Third's hair to keep himself balanced as he drives his knees into Third's shoulders. With a knife drawn from Carlos couldn't even guess where, the shadow presses the blade to his thick neck. He turns to Junior with a frown. "Let. Him. Go." He repeats slowly. "We're done."

"Oh yeah short shit? Ya gonna make me?" Junior taunts even though his grip on Carlos weakens.

"No." The figure responds evenly as they press the blade into the third's throat a bit harder.

"What happens next is going to be your decision. So you can choose to let the De Vil go… Or you can choose to be an only-" The figures head tilts to the side. "Twin?" He sighs. "So normal. I guess…" The figure lets out frustrated noise. "What I'm trying to say is I'll kill him."

Juniors eyes harden at the threat. "Not if I kill you first, runt."

Carlos heart pumps hard against his chest as he watches blood slowly drip from the cut on his bully's neck. This kid either had some serious balls, or was straight fuckin' insane.

He would have laughed, but that would have drawn attention to himself.

How had this escalated so quickly. His already white knuckles creak as he grips the strap of his bag nervously. What the hell did this guy want from him? How was he supposed to pay back a debt like this? He bites back a groan. Why? Why couldn't he ever just have a smooth night? Was the universe really railing this hard against him? He studies the other kid in awe, finding it difficult to make out any notable features or colors in the dark as he tried to discern who was beneath the cowl.

A gruff bark of a laugh is the only retort. "Seriously. Do you think this is a fucking game?" He demands as he slides the knife across thirds throat. The edge poking his thick neck just enough for the boy to feel it. "Wouldn't take much to do some actual damage." He taunts. "So stop being a fucking idiot, and let him go."

"Hades fuck it, stop talking bro." Third snaps. "He's got something sharp in my neck." He growls.

"I do." The figure affirms. "And my patience is thin. What's your move Junior."

Junior gulps loudly before nodding as he slowly lowers his victim back to his feet. "There, now let him go."

Carlos watches in opened mouth awe as he backs away slowly. This kind of thing never happened here. It was like some straight up hero status vigilantism. Who cared enough to bother with something like this?

Carlos can feel the weight of the stare more than he can see it when the kid turns in his direction. The feeling not as unsettling as he would have expected, as his subconscious connected several wires. He locks his eyes on the kid, barely breathing as he waited for his get-out-of-debt- order.

"Bye Carlos." The kid dismisses him.

"Uh…" Carlos tilts his head to the side in confusion. "Who are you?" He wouldn't have been able to stop the question from spilling out, even if he'd wanted to. Who got someone out of a situation and didn't want something in return?

The figure is silent for a moment. "T."

"T?" Carlos deadpans.

The figure lets out a huff, the tone loaded with resignation. "Bye Carlos." T repeats as he turns his attention back to Junior.

"Right." He takes a few steps back, careful to keep his eyes on the three incase this was an elaborate plot. Not that the Gastons could be this elaborate. "Uh… Thanks T."

"Uhhh… No problem?" T responds hesitantly.

Carlos nods before he melts into the shadows behind him. As soon as he turns the corner he runs, attention drawing be damned.

What was that? Who the hell was T, and why did he jump in like that? Wait… And how did he know his name? Ugh. He wanted to know so bad. Why him? And who? He wasn't sure which question he wanted answers for more.

That was something he could think about later. He didn't need to be caught up in any more island fun tonight. He was sure he'd had enough of that to last him a lifetime.

He just wanted back into the safety of a solid structure. You know, something with walls.. And a ceiling, even if said safe place was Hell Hall.

At least there he knew the rules of the house, knew his mother's rules. That was something he was, at the very least, sure would not change. Cruella was very particular when it came to her rules, his body was riddled in reminders of each broken one…

And yet he was still looking forward to the relative safety of Hell Hall, and the comfort that came with familiarity. He sighed. He still needed to finish his mother's furs, or he'd predictably be beaten tomorrow. He shook his head.

Was it like this in Auradon too? Or were the kids there actually safe? He scratches behind his head furiously at the thoughts overwhelming him. Great. He'd never even considered looking up before. He'd never worried about someone dropping down to attack.

Where the hell were all these questions coming from? He sighs as he looks back over his shoulders. Sudden goosebumps startle him into the realization that something was amiss. A subtle chilling reminder that one was never actually alone on the island.

The feeling of being watched was just something he learned to live with through the years.

* * *

"Um…okay. So. It's cool and all… and don't take this the wrong way, but you seem extra... uh- Jumpy today."

Carlos blinks up at Hyades, his fingers still tapping out an erratic rhythm on his desk. "Um, yeah." He nods, his eyes sweeping the room cautiously. "I have no idea what the fuck happened last night… But it happened." His eyes land on the cut on the thirds neck, for confirmation, noting the twins acting unusually subdued as they brooded silently together.

Haydes' piercing blue eyes follow Carlos' gaze to the Gastons. "Oh? Did they pick a fight with you again?" She asks as she slides into the empty stone desk next to him.

"Well…" Carlos lets out a heavy sigh, "They tried." He shifts in his chair dropping his eyes to his graffiti covered desk.

Small bluish flames begin to lick along Hyades' arms as she turns back to look at the twins. "Why won't they-"

Carlos holds up his hand as he leans back from the tempestuous demi-goddess. "That's not the weird part, and man," He grins reassuringly, "Do I feel like you're going to love this-" He looks around them cautiously, "Some fucking psycho just jumped in the middle of it." He whispers to her quietly, his eyes brightening as he finally unloaded the weight on his chest.

"Oh my dad! Carlos, are you finally letting me interview you?" She asks excitedly, the tiny flames instantly dying as she quickly opens her bag and pulls out a stone tablet.

Carlos rubs the back of his neck, as a bright blush muddles his cheeks. "I know you're always looking for stories to write..." He offers awkwardly.

Hyades nods as she takes a stone stylus and looks up at Carlos expectantly. "You have my full and undivided attention."

Carlos snorts. "Bet I do…" He frowns. "But please leave my name out." He asks softly.

"It's not like I publish these you know." Hyades rolls her eyes, "No one ever reads my work anymore." She pouts. "It'll just end up in my stone case, gathering dust like the rest of them."

Carlos gives her a half grin. "Hey, I read them." He shrugs. "And I'm sure other people would too, if you could ever write the story on paper." He offers quickly.

"Yeah." She looks down at the her now flame free skin. "Who would have thought paper would be my worst enemy."

Carlos chuckles. Hyades was a different class of Villain kid all her own.

She stood out, and not just because she was white. Like, pure white. Like mom's freshly bleached fur white. It wasn't even the fact that she was Hades' daughter that made her stand out. No. It was the fact that she seemed genuinely content to turn her face to the unspoken rule of the island.

She didn't seem to care what her villain image was- Not to say that she wasn't feared. (It was hard not to fear someone that randomly combusted.) She was definitely the easiest to read on the island, and it was a fate she seemed resigned too. It's what drew him to her. Her sincerity and authenticity. Admittedly it did seem easier for her; she didn't need to care or worry about the consequences due to her heritage.

There was no question on anyone's minds whether they'd be burned for spurning her. She was a literal hot head.

With an exaggerated sigh Hyades shrugs. "Oh well, so, you mentioned a fight and a psycho-" She prompts with a smile, pen already posed over her tablet at she looked at him expectantly.

Carlos nods, before he launches into the previous night's adventure. "Fucking crazy right?" He finishes excitedly, looking forward to hear someone else's opinion on the matter.

"Oh my gods! The Isle of the Lost has it's very own hero. Besides Yen Sid, I mean." Hyades quietly squeals with delight as tiny flames, brought on by her anger at Carlos' situation, dance higher on her body. "I doubt Yen Sid would ever threaten anyone at knife point- even if it was to save someone."

"That, I can agree with- The isle hero though?" Carlos studies her skeptically. "I highly doubt that…" He shakes his head. "I mean, no one just does shit like that here without an end game. Everyone has an end game."

"Okay, so more like a vigilante," Hyades pouts. "I can dream can't I. Can you imagine all the stories I would be able to write if it were true."

Carlos snorts. "In your dreams, and only there fire princess. No, I'm worried about what he's going to want now...Mal's gonna be pissed if she finds out." He groans.

"Not a princess." Hyades absently argues, but she can't help the small smile at his usual nickname for her. "But, if your worried about what the shadow is going to want for payment…" She frowns, "Usually bullies make you make a deal before they 'help', so…" She shrugs as she toys with her stylus.

Carlos nods, "Yeah I know that but," He bites his lip. "He seemed annoyed to help."

"Annoyed?" Hyades furrows her brow as she turns back to Carlos.

"He kept doing this deep sigh thing." Carlos shrugs, "Not that he talked much. He was pretty direct with what he wanted and seemed pretty willing to go through with his threat." He shifts as he starts doodling on a piece of paper.

"Hmmm." Hyades let's her eyes drop back to her stone tablet as she reads back over Carlos' accounting, "So, maybe not a hero. Maybe he was just after the twins and was annoyed because you were there?" Her frown deepens.

Carlos' eyes brighten at that, "Yeah? You think?" He asks hopefully. "That makes a helluva lot more sense."

"I could always ask them." Hyades offers with a smile.

Carlos stares at Hyades blankly, "How?" He shakes his head, "Wait? Why? That seems like a bad idea, the last thing I need is a girl sticking up for me." He groans.

"It's not like the twins aren't used to me asking them questions. I might not get along great with them, but they go out of their way to be nice to me. And why?" Hyades grins as she props her chin up with one hand, "Because I want to know, and it's kind of what I do."

Carlos props his chin on his hand, as he lets out a heavy sigh. "Fair… But i still feel like I'd be dragged into it… On the other hand I really want to know what the fuck that was about too..." He narrows his eyes, "I mean, it wouldn't hurt you to ask, miss neutral."

Hyades scrunches her nose at the reminder, "I could always just ask if they know a shadow. Something like I've seen a guy skulking around, wondering if they've ever met him…"

Carlos' eyes brighten again, "I like that plan. In fact I like any plan that doesn't involve me."

"Yeah, I know." Hyades chuckles softly, "Must be why I'm getting so good at making them."

"Your welcome." Carlos grins.

"Great, we have tombs next anyways." Hyades

Carlos lets out a weak cough, "Not feeling well again… probably gonna wait it out in the library."

"I would join you," Hyades says as her eyes linger on the twins, "but Tombs is their favorite class. Maybe it will make them more chatty if they get to show off their muscles while telling me about their heroic adventures."

"Ugh, so sorry. Let me know how it turned out on their end. That T kid was small but wiry as hell..."

* * *

AN: Carlos is a tiny cinnamon roll!

Okay, now that that is outta our systems...

Why did we write this scene?

Well, we wanted T and Carlos to meet, and we thought it would be a good idea to show off Carlos' hobby at the same time. In the books Carlos is always working on something or other, even in the movies he's really into computers and tech. So we wanted to keep that flavor for him.

Also, tiny cinnamon roll getting 'saved'? We liked the idea that it would make Carlos parinoird.

We also loved the direction the conversation between Carlos and Hyades took. Carlos just wanted to get it off his chest and Hyades went total investigative journalist on the story.

We're still working on getting the old chapters updated and out to you. Let us know what you think of the changes. :)


	6. Fire in the Tombs

Summary- Carlos sparks Hyades' inner investigative journalist into asking questions about the mysterious shadow that 'rescued' him. She's so interested in getting the story she even braves the tombs (Gym) to talk to the twins.

* * *

Occurs one Class Period after Bump in the Night

"Hey Junior. Hey Third. Do you guys mind if I uh- run with you?" Hyades waves to the twins as she walks up to the starting line. She was starting to feel desperate for a story, so though she hated running the tombs...

Third and Junior share a quick glance before they nod and make room for her to stand between them.

"ON YOUR MARKS!" Coach Clayton yells out before he lets out a long, loud whistle. "GO!"

"Yay-" Hyades grumbles as she starts running, trying to keep pace with the athletic twins, "So, you know me and how I love to write. I've heard about this shadow guy that's been stalking the isle. Have either of you ever seen him?"

A huge grin breaks Junior's concentration, "As a matter of fact we have."

"Really?!" Hyades eyes widen as her pace slows, "Would you mind talking about it?"

The twins share another glance and slow down before Junior nods, "Sure thing babe, but whatcha wanna know bout that freak for when ya could be talking bout us?" He winks at her.

Third nods, "We have plenty of stories for ya baby."

"You said you didn't like what I wrote last time." Hyades pouts, sticking her bottom out just enough to be pretty like Evie.

"That's cause ya always change our stories." Third pouts as he rubs his neck.

"Yeah we don't mind talkin' ta ya sweets, we just want the facts right so no one thinks we're pussies." Junior continues off his brother. "So whatcha wanna know?"

"HEY THERE, GET TO RUNNING!" Coach Clayton shouts at the three, "THERE AIN'T NO SLACKING IN MY CLASS."

Hyades groans, but starts walking through the tombs again. "Well, I'm trying to figure out what the shadow's angle is. I hear so many different rumors, it's hard to understand."

"Being a pain in my fucking ass." Junior scoffs, as he starts walking along side Hyades. "He fucked with the wrong family last night." they both crack their knuckles.

Thirds eyes harden as he nods, "Yeah but we made sure he got his."

"So he's been messing with you guys?" Hyades frowns, "That sounds stupid."

"Right?" They both agree with a hearty chuckle. "Like the kid's got a death wish or something." Junior adds darkly, "He's lucky he's fuckin' fast."

"Pullin' a bitch stunt like that." Third grumbles, "He is fuckin' lucky I didn't get more than a few punches in."

Hyades sighs. Carlos had mentioned something like that too. Fast, slight, deadly. Who was this shadow? She looks around the tombs obstacles, trying to see if anyone in the class even remotely fit that list. "Did you catch what he looked like?"

The twins share a thoughtful look, "Like a twig."

"An easily broken twig. Dark hair, dirty face. Wasn't much of a looker an' it was pretty dark." Third adds, before he slows in his pace, "Green eyes." He adds gruffly.

Green eyes was something, it would certainly help narrow down a list. "That's unusual." Hyades states thoughtfully before she walks into something solid. She grumbles, taking a step back so she could stare up at the uneven 'rock wall'.

"Kid was fucking unusual." Junior leers.

"Unsettlin' more like it." Third corrects as he takes Hyades by the arm and starts guiding her. "Ladies first, don't want coach bellowing my ear off."

"Yeah no fucking kidding." Junior agrees.

"I hate tombs class." Hyades grumbles as she works her fingers into hand holds.

"We thought it was odd you even showed up today." Junior chuckles. "Want a hand up?"

"I really wanted your opinion on this." Hyades shrugs before she accepts the help. It wasn't that she wasn't strong enough, it was just hard to control her strength and her temper with Coach Clayton yelling all the time. The man really knew how to get to her.

"Kids a freak and you should stay clear." Third offers, as he helps hoist Hyades to the top safely.

"Thanks." Hyades smiles as she straddles the wall before looking for a way down.

"Easy." Junior grins smugly, joining her along with Third.

"So, why do you think he messes with you guys?" Hyades asks, batting her eyes innocently.

The twins share a glance, before Junior huffs, "Because he's a fucking head case."

"He thinks it's funny." Third scoffs.

"Funny?"

"His words." They both say in unison.

"You've talked to him?" Hyades asks in surprise. Carlos made it sound like T barely spoke.

They both nod.

"YOU THREE! FUCKING MOVE! THE SKIRT IS RUINING YOUR TIMES!"

"It's timed?" Hyades asks as she glares up at the coach. He kept interrupting her, at this rate she was never going to get a story. She groans, wishing she had just gone to the library with Carlos.

"Of course how else are you supposed to show you're better than everyone else." Junior explains with a smirk. "Come on." He jumps down before looking back up at his brother and Hyades. "I'll catch ya princess."

"YEAH PRINCESS! GET YER ASS MOVING!"

"Not a princess." Hyades half growls, clinging hard to the wall as tiny flames lick her arms. "No... It's cool, it's cool-"

"Fuck!" Third hisses before he jumps down. The two of them quickly take off at the sight of flames.

Hyades takes a deep breath, still clinging to the wall. Great, there went her chance to ask more questions. The twins were nice, but they never stuck around long after she set herself on fire. Stupid coach.

"MOVE IT PRINCESS!" Clayton bellows from the catwalk directly above her. "YOUR BOYFRIENDS AREN'T GOING TO HELP YOU NOW! MOVE IT!"

Please shut up… Hyades breaths out, her voice barely a whisper. Please shut up, please shut up, it's cool, it's cool, it's cool. No need to roast the coach. You're cool, it's fine. You don't feel good and walk out. It's cool. Just leave. No need to get upset.

"I'M TALKING TO YOU PRINCESS! STOP GRINDING THE WALL AND GET YER ASS TO MOVING!" Clayton bellows at her again. "Moveit!Moveit!Moveit!"

"Not a princess." Hyades shouts, hoping to give herself some time to get down and walk away.

"Say's the princess!" Clayton taunts with a hearty bark of a laugh. "I said **move it** Sparky! You're on my time now!" He adds with obnoxious clapping.

Why does he do this? Hyades takes another breath and slides to the ground. Running this could be fun if he wasn't barking constantly. "I'm done." She shakes her head. It's cool. Everything's cool.

"Yer not done til i say your done sparky, finish the lap!" He hollers as he makes his way down the cat walk towards her.

"I SAID, I'm done." Hyades shouts as she starts walking towards the door.

"And I said you weren't Sparky." He yells back as he chases after her, quickly blocking her exit. "You come to my class and interrupt it- Your finishing what you started."

"Clearly not," Hyades chuckles dryly, unable to keep the bitterness from her voice, "the twins kept going." She smugly points out.

Clayton snarls, "You think you're cute princess? Think that attitude is going to do anything for you?"

"Not a princess." Hyades growls as the tiny flames grow, "And I don't have an attitude, back off."

Coach Clayton's eye twitches, "Now your telling me what to do in my classroom?"

"Uh coach?" Jay calls out wearily across the pit.

"Shut up!" Clayton barks as he grabs Hyades by the upper arm, "You're running the course you little-"

Hyades' high pitch scream interrupts the Coach, "Don't touch- No! Let go of me!" She demands as she lashes out, hitting his chest in her attempt to push him off and put distance between them.

"Fuck!" Clayton curses as he pulls away, dropping to the ground rolls to put out the fire that caught on his shirt. "You stupid bitch!" He growls as he pulls himself to his knees. "Get the fuck out! You goddamn animal!" He snarls as he stands to his feet, one hand protectively over his chest. "Get the fuck out now!"

Hyades stares at Clayton with wide eyes, unable to move. It had been so long since the last time she'd hurt someone. What happened? She'd been trying to leave. How did this happen?

The tombs were so silent you could hear a pin drop.

Liquid flame fall from Hyades' eyes as she catches sight of the twins standing near Jay and Mal. Everyone looked scared, Clayton looked like he could kill her. Slowly she takes a single step back, "I didn't-"

"GET OUT!" Clayton barks again, "Before I make you get out." He hisses, sounding for all the world like a true villain in their prime.

Hyades turns and runs, leaving small pools of flame in her wake. She slams into the door before recovering enough to pull it open and escape the glares and looks of fear.

* * *

AN-

Hey Descendants Fans!

We're posting new chapters! We got the idea from a few comments about Hyades not seeming all that flushed out. So...

Why this scene?

As we were reading back over the chapters, Carlos talking with Hyades really stood out to me. I realized that we wasted an amazing opportunity to show a little more about Hyades' interests, and possibly why writing means so much to her. But it also gave us a great opportunity to show her temper off. (She definitely gets that from her dad.)

Got any questions you'd like to see answered, or scenes you'd like us to consider? Leave us a Review and let us know what's on your mind :)

Also, we'll be posting another new chapter to follow this up. One involving the seconds in command; Harry and Jay. Be on the lookout for it in the next few days. We're working hard to make this less of a collection of shorts that explode into a full blown story. Don't forget to let us know what you think, or just send us some love/encouragement. We're so happy to be back and writing again!

Lots of love guys!


	7. Meet Shrimpy

AN: Updated Chapter!

* * *

A few days later...

Gil presses his hand to one of his bulging pocket and grins. Harry was always telling him he couldn't fight his way out of a wet paper bag, but that wasn't true anymore.

He holds his sword arm out in front of him and smiles at the way his dad's sword gleamed under the dingy light. He was going to get his ass beat for even touching this blade, but if his dad had used it, and nearly killed King Beast, then it must have been magic.

He'd certainly had a lot of luck with it he grins as he pats his pocket again.

He was going to bring back all the loot he'd gotten from robbing people at sword point, and prove Harry wrong.

Maybe even Uma would be happy with him for once. He grins again as he pictures Harry's mouth falling open in surprise as he empties his pockets and tells them how he got it.

Oohhh! A large goofy grin splits his face. Uma might give him nicer food too. This was the best idea he'd ever had; or at least the best he'd actually acted on.

A shrill cry breaks though his thoughts, and wipes the smile off his face as his eyes sweep his surroundings. It didn't sound like a normal cry.

His eyes land on a group of older teens all huddled around something that seemed to be the source of the cries. He was all too familiar with that circle. He clenches his jaw. His eyes dropping to the 'magic' sword in his hand as he tightens his grip around the hilt. He hated bullies.

"Hey!" He calls out once he's closer. He frowns as one of the bigger ones turn, holding a small cat up by its tail.

"Whatcha want runt?" The kid asks with disdain. His two buds turn with him, evil sneers on their faces.

"Uh-" Gil frowns. What did he want? He had wanted to just go impress Harry and Uma, but now there was a small cat howling in pain as it stared at him with big blue eyes. He hadn't thought that far, he just wanted them to leave the kitten alone.

"Yeah that's what i thought." The kid rolls his eyes as he tosses the kitten several feet in the air, the animal twists and yowls in fright before the boy catches it by the tail again. The yowl echos around the ally.

"Hey uh, I want that cat." Gil snaps as he rushes forward, pointing his father's sword at the big bully. "That's what I want. You asked me what I want, and uh- that, the cat, that's what I want."

The two boys to the side pull out their own blades.

The one holding the cat holds up his hands. "You want the cat?" He asks with a raised brow, as he swings the crying animal by the tail.

"Yeah, I do. Stop hurting it."

"Ya offerin'' to be our new entertainment?" He asks as he slowly stops swinging the cat.

"Maybe, yeah-" Gil shouts as he swings his sword at the guy's arm. "Wait, what? New what?" He asks in confusion before his sword bounces off a metal arm band.

The teen rolls his eyes, as he steps back. "You want the damn thing so bad? Take it." He says as he throws the kitten at Gil with a twisted smirk.

Gil catches the cat more out of reflex than skill, dropping his father's sword in the process. He quickly pulls the cat to his chest, unafraid of its claws. His lips pull into a small smile; he'd always wanted a cat. Ever since the big birthday party. Everyone said he was too dumb to have one; it also didn't help that his older brother's loved to break all of his things. The traumatized kitten didn't even scratch him, it just continued to stare up at him, and mewl.

The gang sweeps in, knees, elbows and fists abruptly meeting a distracted Gil, hitting, kicking and swinging all the while he curled protectively around the kitten.

"Don't worry." Gil whispers to the shaking grey mass of fur. He couldn't let these guys hurt it. It was weird, he had never had the courage before today to try to protect anything before, but now? Now he couldn't shake the idea that this cat trusted him to protect it, and it filled his chest with an unfamiliar but completely euphoric warmth. It felt right. Even he knew it was weird to be having these thoughts while getting stomped, but he couldn't stop them. Wouldn't want to if he could.

Raucous laughter, snarls, and insults are hurled at him, as the teens take out their frustrations on the runty preteen. They snicker as coins and other valuables fall from his ripped pockets, greedily gathering it all up with glee as they continue their assault.

T frowns as he hears the raucous laughter beneath him, and slowly looks over curiously. His eyes narrowing in confusion before he registers what's happening beneath him. His feet move before he can think about the consequences. His elbow knocking into the back of one of the other's kids head, roughly before he turned and cracked the other two boys heads together.

"Shit!"

"What the-"

"Hey-"

"Fuck! Fucker just cut me!"

"Get him!"

"Prick!"

Gil curls more protectively around the kitten, eyes squeezed shut tightly as the three boys are suddenly removed one by one. The sounds of skin meeting skin still echos in his ears, although no longer directed at him. Part of him wanting to get up and help the other half of him wanting to keep the kitten safe.

"Fine! Take it, take it!" Someone snaps as several items thud to the dirt at once.

And then there's silence, before he hears the sound of coins and his other treasures being collected. And he can't help but to hope they just take it and go away so he can check on the kitten.

Gil can't help the flinch when he feels someone touch his shoulder.

"Gil?" A dry voice asks softly.

"Yeah?" Gil lifts his head towards the voice, showing off his double shinners.

T sighs, the sound oddly relieved, "Why were you just lettin' beat on you?" He frowns, as he drops the collected treasures by Gil.

Gil shrugs and winces. "They wanted to beat on this, and I couldn't let them." He shifts just enough to free the kitten from the cage he'd made with his body.

"Idiot." T shakes his head, "Think you can stand?"

"I've had worse, I think." Gil grunts before he looks down to find the kitten licking his hand. He grins, not even caring about the split in his lip that was still freely bleeding. "I did it. Look, it ain't hurt."

"And I'm sure it appreciates it." T shrugs, "But- Uma and Harry are going to be upset about-" He gestures to Gil's beaten body. "This."

Gil shrugs again. "It happens." He holds his hand out above the kitten, stroking it's matted fur.

T snorts. "Yeah no kidding." He holds out his hand to Gil. "Here. Best not to linger after a scene like this."

"Thanks." Gil says as he picks up the kitten and set it in the stranger's hand, grunting as he slowly pulls himself up. He lets out a sigh before taking a moment to look around for his father's sword. "K." He nods before he returns to the cloaked guy holding the cat. "Uh, ya know. Thanks or something." He holds his hands out for the cat. "You can take that." He nods to the treaure he had spent the morning collecting, lost it fair an' square."

"Didn't really do anything." T shrugs before he looks down at the fur ball again. "And don't have much need for that shit...But uh-" He pauses awkwardly, handing back the kitten. "So uh, I uh- I can help with the uh, that." He gestures to Gil's face, "So that Uma and Harry don't get pissy or whatever."

Gil chuckles. "Do we know ya or something? I ain't good at remembering everyone."

T shakes his head. "Not really... Was just passing through, really."

Something still felt off, but not in a bad way. Gil shrugs, "Oh, okay then."

"Come on. Follow me." T says as he starts walking away.

Gil nods and begins following at a slower, limping pace.

* * *

T finishes tying the cloth into a secure knot over the cut on Gil's thigh. "There. At least the blood's gone. That should stave off most of it." He says he stands and steps away from the other boy, before he walks over to the small crate and pulls the now white kitten out of the box, it's tail wrapped in a splint.

"How ya get so good at fixing people and cats?" Gil asks.

T shrugs. "Practice and books."

"You can read? I wish I could read. My dad says it's for wusses though." Gil frowns as he watches T. "Yer not a wuss though, but uh, yeah, that's what my dad says."

T shrugs as he offers the other boy the kitten.

"What I owe ya?" Gil asks as he stands with the kitten in his arms.

T tilts his head to the side and is silent for several moments. "Uh...Let's just try not to make this a normal thing kay?"

Gil shrugs. "Sure."

"Cool." T nods. "Come on, I'll get you back in the right direction." He looks down and glances at the small cracked clock on the table, and mutters a curse. "Like now." He states more urgently, "I've got places to be."

"Oh, yeah, okay." Gil nods as he lets T push him out of the small hiding place. He follows him down an alley before the guy turns back and points.

"That way."

Gil nods. "So uh, see ya around or, not. Whatever." He shrugs.

"Take care of Shrimpy for me, kay?" T grins, "And try to watch your back Gil." T adds before he slips through two building, and disappears into the shadows.

"Ain't much to watch, so should be easy." Gil chuckles as he waves before he turns to rush back to the docks. He wasn't sure what to do with the kitten purring against his chest, but maybe Uma and Harry would have an idea. His earlier triumph was forgotten, as was the loot.


	8. Meetings in the Dark

Summary- Jay has been concerned about Hyades since her encounter with Coach Clayton in the tombs. Drastic times sometimes call for drastic measures.

* * *

It had been a week since Hyades had shown up to school, or at their clubhouse. Jay, although he'd never admit it out loud, was beginning to get worried. He looks at the darkening sky above him with a scowl. Great it looked like rain. He shakes his head as he continues through the city to the red lantern district. It was the only place they could meet without their leaders finding out. None of the 'normal' kids their age had the balls to head to that part of town.

He walks down one of the alleys before pulling himself up to a second story roof and sits on a busted AC unit while he waits. His eyes constantly run over the streets, taking in the debauchery while he waited for his co-conspirator.

It had been months since the last time they had met. It was sad, in another world he was sure they would have been something other than rivals. But it wasn't another world, it was the isle.

Still, it was frustrating to have to wait for the prick. He hated this side of the isle.

"Saya Jay. It been ah time since we last be meetin' up like this."

"Harry." Jay greets with a smirk. "It's been a minute." He agrees. "So I'm guessin' ya haven't heard from her either?"

"What ain't I been ah hearing an from who?" Harry questions with a sly grin, but it quickly dies, "Nah, we ain'nah been hearing nothing. But we ain'nah been hearing nothing fer a long time now." He admits with a sigh.

Jay frowns as he looks away from Harry towards the sky. "It was a lot easier when she would just bounce back and forth." He sighs heavily.

"Aye. It were," Harry frowns, "But the wee fire princess ain't been round the docks in a long while. Uma-" He bites his lip and looks away.

"She's... Troubled." Jay runs his hand through his hair. "We are too… As much as we're allowed to be anyways..."

Harry bounces the side of one finger against his nose. "Did somethin' be happenin'?"

"Did Gil not tell ya?" Jay asks in confusion.

"How would Gil be ah knowin' somethin' before us?" Harry questions skeptically.

"I assumed the twins woulda mentioned it." Jay explains as he crosses his arms over his chest. "They were there."

"Ah, nah. Boyo moved in with Uma and me." Harry shrugs, "He ain'nah been home in a trick."

"Good for him." Jay says with a genuine smile, before he wipes it off. "But she set Clayton on fire by accident during tombs, and he told her to get lost.'

"Donna we all be wishin' she were always that good at listenin'." Harry scoffs.

"Don't. We. All." Jay exaggerates with a sighs before he tilts his head back to stare at the sky with a scowl.

"Set 'em on fire huh." Harry shakes his head, "I been thinkin' she were gettin' better."

"She has." Jay agrees, "But he was in her space and pissin' her off on purpose like a fucking idiot and she went off."

Harry sighs, "Do ya be havin' any idea where she be hidin'?"

"Was hopin' she was with you like in the old days…" Jay shakes his head. "Which means she's probably under tons of rocks hiding at the crypt."

"She do be hatin' it there, but if she ain'nah got a place to go, yer probably right." Harry runs a hand down his face before rubbing the back of his neck, "I guess yer group ain'nah heard what happened at the chip shop."

"We know something happened but no… Can't say we ever caught the details…" Jay rolls his eyes, "For someone who's constantly trying to get you to talk to her, it's like pulling teeth when it comes to gettin' her to talk' bout herself."

"Yeah, fire princess be special like that I guess." Harry sighs, "Ursula nearly killed her, drowned her. All because she dropped a plate."

Jay's face immediately darkens as a scowl makes itself present. "But she's… She's like immortal."

"She still be needin' ta breath." Harry points out, "I ain't never seen Uma so- so pissed and-" He slowly turns to look Jay in the eye, "Scared."

"Fuck." Jay shakes his head. "Just what the fuck." He frowns. Why wouldn't Hyades tell them that Ursula drowned her? "Yeah… well what else are ya supposed ta feel in that kinda situation. Fuck." He runs his hands through his hair. "How am I just now hearing bout this?"

"We ain'nah exactly be on real speakin' terms yeah?" Harry reminds Jay with a rough snort.

"True enough, but she should have told us…" Jay scoffs, "Not like we woulda been able ta do shit but that's the type of crap people should know."

"Well, now ya be ah-knowin'."

Jay's silent for several moments. "What's the plan if she doesn't come out in a week?"

"I guess me an' Gil could give talkin' ta her ah try. Gil ain'nah fan of her ol' man's place, not that I be one neither, but-" Harry shrugs.

Jay nods his head. "Thanks. Her old man has it out for me."

"No flame be havin' it out for everyone." Harry chuckles, "He just ain'nah one ta be doin' shit about it."

"I swear he can smell me." Jay grumbles.

"He is ah god," Harry shrugs, "who the hell be knowin' what he can be ah doin'."

"Tch, no kiddin'." Jay shakes his head, knowing Harry would take care of Hyades if she didn't show herself before the week was out. His eyes narrow slightly for a moment, "Noticed any shadows lately?"

"Aye, in case ya be forgetting, shadows be everywhere mate." Harry winks.

Jay rolls his eyes, "Not quite what I meant ya asshole." He shakes his head. "I meant a specific one. Stays to the rafters. Stalks D and fuck only knows who else." He shrugs. "Just trying to see if he makes it to your territory."

Harry's features harden, "Shadow stalker huh?"

"Yeah, figured you'd like im if ya had met…"

"May-haps I will, he be soundedin' right interestin' if he be gettin' under yer skin."

"I just can't get a read on him…" Jay sighs. "And he doesn't stay still very long."

"Well ain'nah that impressive, pullin' one over ol' Jay." Harry laughs.

"Well at least I've noticed him."Jay taunts.

"If I ain'nah been seein' him, either he ain'nah been around, or he's even more interestin'. I can'nah be helpin' it if I be likin' ah mystery."

"Well kid has it in spades, Shadow's name is T."

"It must be ah pirate thing huh?" Harry grins with a mischievous twinkle in his eyes, "Ya don'nah seem ta be likin' it when ya be in the dark."

"I like knowing what I'm dealin' with to protect mine, just like you protect yours."

"Aye, that we do." Harry holds a hand out towards Jay, all serious again, "Shadow by name of T, an if Des ain't out in the next couple of days me and Gil get ta be goin' ta find her."

"And I'll keep Mal focused on Attila and Cora." Jay grabs the other teen's hand.

"Aye," Harry nods, "And we meet again five days from now?"

"Sounds like a plan." Jay nods. "Good luck shadow huntin'."

"Same." Harry waves over his shoulder before he jumps down and out of sight.

Jay shakes his head, before he twists to get down as well. Time to get back to Mal and her plans for isle domination.

Just before he lets go, he catches a glimpse of the shadow he'd just talked about.

"Really?" He huffs as he drops to the ground with his heart pounding in his chest. How the fuck long had T been there? Why the fuck was T in this part of town? Wait- More importantly did he report to somebody? Was Mal or Uma going to find out about his and Harry's meetings?

Fuck! Jay shakes his head, he needed to talk to T right now. But how the fuck was he supposed to do that? He takes off after the shadow.

"T!" He calls out, not able to differentiate between desperation and commanding.

The shadow pauses, and turns to look down at Jay before disappearing behind a building, and he can't help the curse that leaves his lips. That fucking little shit. If he didn't know better he'd swear that they had made eye contact.

Jay rounds the corner, and lets out a short yelp of surprise when he nearly bumps into T.

"You yelled?" T inquires as he steps back as he leans back to look up at Jay.

"I did." Jay looks T over suspiciously. "What was that about?"

"What was what about?"

"You, spying on me talking with- With uh-" Jay pauses. Did T know the difference in the gangs? If Harry hadn't seen him around, maybe he only stalked the pretty princesses and people they knew?

"I wanted to know what you two were talking about…It's usually important when you both get together..."

Great… Obviously the guy knew enough to know they didn't just meet on whims. "So, do you like report shit to someone? Get paid to follow people around?"

T tilts his head to the side. "No..."

"Then why did you want to know what we were talking about?" Jay asks, but then shoves a hand out, "Wait, no, How long had you been there?"

"This time?" T asks curiously. "Or in general?"

Jay's eyebrows lift, "You've spied on the two of us before?"

"You're the ones who meet in the same spot every time, don't act so surprised..."

"What?" Jay slowly shakes his head before he drags a hand down his face.

"You're the ones who meet in the same spot every time, don't act so surprised..." T repeats verbatim.

Jay blinks before he leans back against the wall and crosses his arms in front of his chest. "O- Okay… Let me get this straight… You spy on us, and it's my fault… Our fault?

"Well… If your goal was to not get caught, yes…"

"I-" Jay presses his fisted hand to his forehead, "Sure, okay, I guess. But why?"

T's silent for a long moment. "Because it's interesting."

"Interesting?"

T nods in agreement.

"So hearing me and Harry talk about Des is interesting?" Jay further prompts. How was it interesting if T wasn't profiting off of it?

"Hearing anyone talk about anything is interesting- It's how you learn." T comments as he mirrors Jay's movements as he leans against the wall. "And to be fair I was following you because you said you'd show me how to use a sword… But when i saw where you were headin' i thought it would just be better to let you and…" T frowns, his brows thoughtful, "The other meet."

Jay stares at T for a long moment. Sword lessons… He'd been followed because T wanted to take him up on sword lessons. He groans. This _had_ been his fault. He'd been so concerned about ducking Mal and his group that he'd forgotten to look out for T. "Okay, so, you only listen to learn, and you only followed me because you decided to take me up on my offer… That's what I'm hearing?

T nods. "Yep."

"Okay… Sword lessons then. Got a place in mind?" He didn't trust T, but one thing he'd learned was sometimes you keep those you don't trust close. Helps you keep an eye on them.

T nods. "It's on the east side by the beach, lots of concrete… think it used to be a pond…"

"Ah, I know that place. Let's go." Jay nods and pushes off the wall.

"Really?" T asks with a raised brow. "Right now?"

'Why not? You let me finish my secret meeting." Jay shrugs, "Key word being secret."

T's silent for a moment. "I have no interest in sharing what I worked for, with anyone. The last thing anyone needs is Cora and Atilla finding out..."

T did understand gang politics. Jay couldn't tell if that made him feel better, or more worried. "Thanks."

T lifts a dark brow, "You're the one doin' me the favor."

Jay shrugs, "If it makes you feel better, think of them as payment for silence."

T blinks, before he nods his head and starts heading towards the beach.

* * *

Hey Descendants,

Sorry it took me so long to get the new chapter up. Twisted and I didn't get to write this past Friday, so it completely slipped my mind. Let us know what you think of the new chapters, and keep a look out for updates. We're enjoying going back over our work and seeing how we can better streamline the story. Is there anything you want to know? Tell us, and if we can work it in we will. Soon we'll be back to the current story, and we'll fix the mess we made. :)

Lots of Love,

Dark and Twisted Sisters


	9. Cloak and Sword

AN: Hey Readers! We're back at it, hoping to to get all our chapters updated so we can get this story moving again. So here we go, a new chapter with Jay and T. Enjoy

* * *

Jay whistles as he walks the perimeter of his newly marked 'dueling' circle. Sand was a pain in the ass to train in- but it had been T's idea to have these lessons on the beach. He assumed it was because of how little traffic the area got. Which suited his needs fine. He still needed to talk to the freak about what he'd seen the other night. It wasn't often he and Hook met up; to be caught red handed was, well, nerve wracking. If Mal didn't kill him for talking to the enemy- She'd certainly gut him for being caught while doing it.

He groans as he wipes his hand down his face. What the hell had he been thinking? Offering this kid sword lessons? He rolls his eyes as he drops to the ground. The rolling grey sky above matched his mood pretty well.

He still had to figure out what T's angle was.

"Hey." T greets monotonously several moments later.

Jay's skin crawls, but thankfully he managed to not jump. "Sup T?" He asks as he stands.

T tilts his eyes up to the rolling sky above them, and then back to Jay and shrugs. "Same ol' shit." He steps into the circle.

"I hear that." Jay grins, gesturing to the sword stuck in the sand, "You ever used one before?"

"No." T admits after a moment. "Just daggers." He turns back to Jay.

"Okay, well," Jay shrugs as he pulls his own sword out and holds it level in front of himself, "Same concept. Stick the enemy with the pointy end. It's heavier than a dagger, but you've got more range with it."

"More range is what I'm interested in." T comments dryly before he walks over and pulls the blade from the ground. His eyes slowly take in the blunt edge before he tries swinging it around gingerly to get a feel for it.

Jay eyes T, watching the way he moves before he jumps into the circle, "So, I can show you the stuff they teach at the school, and then if you're still interested I can show you stuff I've been working on."

T nods his head as he lowers the sword and turns back to Jay. "Basics make sense." He agrees.

"I ain't gonna go easy on you," Jay warns as he pulls his sword to the ready, "best way to learn the sword is the hard way."

"Be weird if you did." T shrugs, before he moves his sword into a defensive position.

Jay strikes without another word, easily knocking the sword from T's hand as well as T's legs out from under him. "So first thing you need to work on is the way you stand." He explains before he backs off to give T space.

T nods, before he stands to his feet and fetches the sword without complaint. "What stance would be better?"

"Here." Jay walks over and taps T's legs, "You're defending yourself for now, so you need to be sturdy. Try a wide stance."

"Heard." T agrees easily as he adjusts into a lower stance, doing as instructed.

Jay quickly loses track of time, which admittedly doesn't happen all that often. What was supposed to only be a short lesson easily turns into hours of practicing stance and swings.

"Man you really suck at this." Jay can't help but observe after T eats another mouthful of sand.

"Mm-hmm." T agrees, as he pushes himself back up. "I did notice that." He adds dryly after he spits out the sand.

"But you ain't a quitter, which is kind-ah cool." Jay continues before he stabs his sword into the ground. "Why don't we take a breather? Let some of my awesomeness sink in while we hang out." He doesn't wait for an answer, just drops to the ground and stares up at the sky again.

T looks from the blade sticking in the sand, to Jay, to the sword in his hand, and back to Jay before a small pout turns his lips. But he follows suit and goes to plop several feet from his new instructor, taking out one of his daggers to start removing the sand stuck beneath his nails.

"So uh…" Jay wipes his hand across his face, "About the other day."

"Which one?" T asks absently, not looking up from his task.

Jay squeezes his eyes shut in frustration, "The day you came across me and, ya know, one of Uma's…"

T's silent for a moment, before he looks up when Jay doesn't continue. "What about it?"

"You still planning on keeping that a secret?"

T frowns before he turns away and continues cleaning his nails. "It's not like it's the first time you two have met in the red light district..."

Jay groans, "Shit, how many times have you caught us?"

The silence lasts for a long minute, before he drops his dagger to his lap and stares at his hands as he thinks. "This would make six?" T offers hesitantly.

"Six?" Jay asks as he sits up in surprise.

"That I could hear you anyways." T nods.

"That you could hear?" Jay groans again, "What does that mean?"

"It means I've seen you two together more than six times..." T blinks, as he picks up the dagger again.

Jay eyes T suspiciously before he falls back to the ground to continue staring at the darkening sky, "You've been watching... Some of us for a long time."

T nods, "For a while now." He agrees absently, already back to cleaning his nails.

Jay bites his lip as he furrows his eyes, "So, you know about the gangs and stuff right?"

"Enough to know who to avoid." T shrugs.

"Smart, smart… Yeah that is uh… You know, smart." Jay rolls his eyes as he sits up, "But uh, do you know how it works?"

T's silent for a moment, "Like the ins and outs, not so much? The general, sure enough. Like your hangouts, terfs, and shit."

Jay lets out a long sigh, "Okay, that good to know, but uh, like you know that Hook and I aren't in the same gang right?" This was near agony. If T really didn't understand, explaining it could give him an edge, but not explaining it could one day lead to T talking to Mal about his meetings with Hook. There were cleaner ways to die.

"Oh!" T's eyes light up. "I know that knowledge is power… _Assuming_ you know what to do with it...And it's a pretty common saying that snitches get stitches."

"Great." Jay flops back with a sigh of relief. "Lots of stitches since I know you're sword work is shit by the way." He grumbles in an attempt to hang on to his dignity.

T grimaces, "Yeah no fucking kidding."

Jay chuckles, "So then, back to work huh?" He quickly jumps to his feet and holds his sword out.

T grins as he jumps back up, "Was waitin' on you."

"Uh huh. Well, now we're waiting on you to attack."

T stares at him blankly for a moment, "That seems dumb."

"Sure is," Jay smirks, "But it's the only way you'll get better."

T studies Jay for a moment skeptically, "You're the instructor..." He finally sighs before dropping his shoulders and lunging forwards, only to end up eating more dirt.

Jay and T spend the rest of daylight sparring, until both collapse back to the gritty ground in the slight moonlight filtering in through the dirty clouds.

"So… Why Mal?" T questions after he's caught his breath.

"Huh?" Jay's eyes twitch in concern. Where had that come from? "Like… Why do I follow Mal?"

"Yeah?" T nods as he continues staring at the sky. "You don't have to answer… I was just curious. It's been bothering me for a _while_."

"Nah, it's cool…" Jay sits up, folding his legs in front of himself before he props his elbows on his knees to stare at T, "So… I mean I guess it started when we were really young. She was just as good as me at stealing from the stupid shops. And, you know, wicked at being nasty and stuff. We just butted heads right up until she asked me to be in her gang."

"You still butt heads."

"That's what a good second does." Jay shrugs, "I respect her, but sometimes I know when to speak up and suggest new ideas."

"Ah." T nods, "Cora's second would probably lose their head if they was stupid enough to question her... Assuming she could keep one around long enough.."

"Different gang." Jay sighs, "We have respect between us. Sure Mal's terrifying, but I know where the line is."

"Heard." T sighs, before he pushes himself back to sitting. "Think we could do this again sometime?"

"Sure, I'm good with every Wednesday if you are." Jay snorts as he stands up, "Not for nothing, but you need practice."

"I hadn't noticed." T's smirk widens, "And here I thought after that last mouthful of dirt I was doing better."

"You are." Jay grins as he holds his hands out in front of himself, "Credit where it's due. You're picking up defensive stances really well."

"Yeah getting hit when you suck at something, really helps motivation." T smirks in deprecation, before he studies Jay for a moment.

"Best way to learn." Jay agrees easily as he holds out his hand to T.

"I agree." T nods, as he takes the offered hand, "What do you want for your time?"

Jay shakes his head as he pulls T to his feet, "Nah, no worries. You want to learn to get better. I can respect that." He claps T on the shoulder before he steps away, "But, you asked me why Mal earlier… So, why no one?"

T studies him for a moment before he drops his eyes and shrugs, "Gangs are more for those of us with names."

"What, you saying T ain't ah name?" Jay teases.

"Well, I like it." T shrugs.

"I think it fits," Jay nods, "But come on. The real reason. Like we know Dez doesn't join up because she likes the freedom to hang with others, so what's your reason.""

T's silent for a long moment, his face going through a myriad of emotions before he sighs "... I don't really think I've ever really thought about it as an option..."

"Well, you should. I think having ya join up would be cool, once ya got better with your sword." Jay shrugs before he looks at T with a challenge in his eyes, "Can't have members not knowing how to defend themselves or attack."

T's eyes narrow thoughtfully, "Evie and Deez can fight?" He asks in surprise.

Jay lets out a deep belly laugh, "Evie huh? You ain't never seen her with a sword?"

"Shockingly no." T responds back dryly.

"That…" Jay quickly sombers, "Considering that I have no idea what you do or don't know… Huh…" He shakes his head and continues, "Anyway, she's got her own style that works well."

"Good for her." T nods his head in approval, before he turns and digs through his bag.

"I work with Dez sometimes, she likes it better when the swords aren't real though. And she'll only spar with me." He rolls his eyes, "Work in progress…"

T nods absently. "Makes sense, she's pretty passive, and not as solidly in the Rotten Core."

Jay chuckles at the isle name for his crew, "Yep. But uh, the offer is there if you're interested. I think you'd be a good member." And it would take a lot of the mystery out of the kid if they were able to keep better tabs on him.

T blinks at him, before he turns back to his bag. "Isn't that more Mal's call?"

"What kind of second would I be if I didn't actively recruit?" Jay smirks.

"Fair enough." T nods as he pulls out a small bottle. "Here." He offers it to him, "I know I didn't land any hits but the next time you fight someone worth their salt this might be nice to have."

"Cool." Jay plucks the bottle up in two fingers to inspect it, "Thanks." He nods as he continues to stare at the bottle before he turns back to T, "What do I do with it?"

"It's for cuts and shit, and numbs and cleans it." T shrugs. "It's kind of a hobby of mine…"

"Like Freddie huh?" Jay nods for a moment before his eyes widen… "Fuck… You're the reason the principal yells at us aren't you? Well, yells at us for the garden shit."

T blinks, "Probably. He yells at my back all the time…"

Jay chuckles in disbelief, "Well, now I know what that is." He shakes his head before he rests his fists on his hips, "I need to head back to town, you got plans tonight?"

"Always." T nods as he starts heading his own way. "See you Wednesday, and thanks again Jay." He throws a hand up behind him.

Jay watches T for a moment. He could ask T about Dez… He lifts one hand up slightly before he drops it. Nah, that was a conversation he could have with T another day. No need to set the entire isle on Dez until there was a real cause for concern.


	10. Secret Mentor

Hey Descendants!

Another new chapter! And more good news, Twisted and I have really knuckled down to plan out, and write, 5 more. We'll be posting these soon, for now, we hope you enjoy a little more insight into Hyades' character. A lot of the comments we got about her was that she seemed a little flat, or that her interest weren't as well developed as the other characters. We've taken that advice to heart, and we're really working on letting our girl's personality shine. (With Hyades, it's so much easier to let her shine when she's one on one. And it's not even a writing thing, it's just her personality.)

We hope you enjoy our latest chapter!

* * *

Hyades pulls the cloak closer around her face as she runs down the dark alleyway.

Coach Clayton had boisterously made it clear he didn't want to see her. So she had no choice but to avoid school for awhile. Hopefully it would eventually blow over, but until then it was just for the best. The coach really got under her skin.

And then there was the way everyone in class had looked at her.

Hyades slows for a moment, atlerting to the sounds of someone nearby. She leans back against the grim covered wall as she waits for the others to pass. She frowns, pressing a hand to her chest.

It hurt. It really hurt to know that everyone was scared of her. That everyone looked at her like a monster.

Or worse, a villain.

She angrily wipes away liquid fire as it leaks unwantedly from her eyes. Great, that was all she needed right now, tiny flames of 'look, here's Hyades. Stare at me in fear.'

She rolls her eyes. Like she could ever forget exactly who she was. The daughter of the hated God of Death, the most vile of villains. She couldn't change who she was.

She wraps her arms around her waist. And even if she could, she wasn't sure she'd want to change. She liked a lot of things about herself. She liked being on her own. She found beauty in the darkness of night, rainy days, and empty caves. She saw the world differently.

Professor Yensid called it a gift. Encouraged her to pursue it, to test it and understand it.

She was a villain, but he never made her feel like one.

Instead, he was the reason she found her outlet in writing. He was one of the reason she always went back to school.

She waits a long moment in the silence before she pushes off the wall and continues on to Professor Yensid's apartment.

* * *

"Master Yensid?" Hyades knocks lightly on his door.

It takes a few moments, but eventually she hears chains being moved and locks clicking.

The door opens on an thin elderly man, "My goodness, Hyades. What are you doing out so late?" He takes a step back, beckoning her to come in.

"Sorry, but it's the only time I can leave the catacombs without Pain and Panic noticing."

"Mmhmm, and it's only Pain and Panic that you're avoiding then?" Yensid gives her a knowing stare.

Hyades immediately drops her eyes to the rugs thrown haphazardly around the room. "I guess not." She reluctantly admits to him.

"I thought so." Yensid hides a smile behind one hand as he turns to get drinks, "Do you still prefer tea?"

"Yes please." Hyades brightens as she quickly follows her professor. Yensid was both easy and difficult to talk to at times. Of course he knew she was avoiding the others; he probably even knew why. "I ah- I guess you heard about what happened at school?"

Yensid nods as he pulls a kettle out of a cupboard. "I did, in fact." He agrees easily, seeming unphased one way or another by it. His hands steady as he moves to jars of loose leaf tea.

"I do my best to avoid tombs," Hyades starts carefully. He may be easy to talk to, but he was also a teacher, "But Carlos had a run in with a new kid, and I was trying to talk to the twins about it…" She frowns as she slides into a chair at the table. "It really didn't go well." She trails off.

Yensid watches her stoically for a moment, "The twins can be overwhelming at times, it's difficult at their age, and with their father. They're older than you as well, and puberty seems to hit the isle much harder than it does in Auradon." He offers sagely as he turns back to sorting the tea.

"Talking with them was fine, I really think they like the sound of their own voice. They're always nicer to me than others anyways, and I guess I was taking advantage of that." Hyades explains with a small frown, "It was all going fine until Coach started yelling at me." She shifts uncomfortably as her stomach turns.

"Ah." Yensid nods, "Coach Clayton is definitely one with a short temper, I can see why he makes you ill at ease," He offers her a small smile, "And though I don't condone you burning him, I know it was an accident, and in any other place it would be forgiven and forgotten- But here where magic is all but forgotten it leads to jealousy and fear and hatred...It's common. People thought out history have always hated and feared what they can't understand."

"It doesn't matter." Hyades shrugs, "It happened, and now I have to deal with the looks." She bites her bottom lip as she turns to grab her bag, letting her hair fall in front of her face to hide her misting eyes.

"Ah, the looks." Yensid nods wisely, "It can be difficult to be both the most powerful and most vulnerable in the room… Power is a dangerous thing to possess, and the more you have the more responsible you have to be with it, lest you let it overcome you." He smiles as switches off the stove. He picks up two delicate cups, and the kettle before walking over to the table. "Do you mind?" He asks holding the kettle out to Hyades. "It's quicker, and I do believe you can do it without setting me, or my abode ablaze."

Hyades watches him for a long moment before she holds out a hand palm up. "I do practice." She explains as she watches tiny blue flames begin to dance along her hand. She accepts the kettle , watching it carefully as she continues, "Carlos helped me figure out how to turn sand into glass a few weeks ago. That's been fun to work with while I'm avoiding everyone."

Yensid smiles widely as he takes the kettle from her and pours the boiling water into the cups. "I know you practice, but it's…" His brows furrow as his wizened eyes squint. "It's more of a what are you practicing, then how much. It's difficult with your abilities being so… Tied to your psyche. Though I'm glad you have a productive way to practice controlling your powers. I'm sure you'll create many beautiful artifacts for your friends. Carlos is very bright," He chuckles, "I was curious what he was going to do with his inquiries about heat and glass. Here I thought it was for him to build a conductor for one of his projects." He hides his smile behind his mug.

"He does ask for me to make things for him now." Hyades quickly points out, happy to be able to move on to a new subject, "I don't understand most of the designs, but I do my best to make what he wants."

Yensid chuckles, "Always so quid pro quo. You children really don't like staying in debts for long do you?"

"That's dangerous." Hyades' eyes widen, "You never know what people are going to want."

Yensid sobers slightly as he nods his head, "This is very true."

"But I don't feel like that with Carlos, I'm happy to make things for him, I didn't do it because I owed him." Hyades frowns, taking a moment to really follow that thought. Carlos was scared of her, and sometimes it did hurt to see him stare at her like she was a villain. But he treated her different, and usually took the time to hang out with her even if she did occasionally start fires. That was something. Right?

Yensid nods, "Birds of a feather often fly together." He shakes his head. "Not that there are many birds here for you to understand that phrase…" He admits with a frown. "You and Carlos are unique in the way you two think… It's refreshing compared to some of your classmates who are more willing to go with the status quo. Of course I can also understand the others hesitation." He adds with a frown, "I've yet to meet another mind that compares to Carlos, and your powers allow you more freedom than most when it comes to your independence from your parent's generation, or the OVs as you kids like to refer to them."

Hyades scrunches her nose, "I like the way that sounds," She chuckles lightly as she tries it out, "Birds of a feather often fly together." She quickly pulls out a stone tablet and copies it down.

"I really think you'd like birds." Yensid offers as he stands up and walks over to a shelf packed with books, scrolls and all sorts of interesting looking objects. He selects a large book before walks back to the table. "Here," He offers it to her with a smile, "In Auradon there are thousands upon thousands of species, each more colorful than the last and all just as free as the fish in the sea."

"Cool." Hyades grins as she takes the book and gingerly explores the pages. Each bird was unique and beautiful. The thought of thousands of them made her heart ache strangely. "I wish we had birds like this here." She whispers as she reads through descriptions.

Yensid settles back down next to her happy to just have some pleasant company. "It would be cruel to keep them here."

"It's cruel to keep anything here." Hyades sighs before her eyes widen and she looks up from her reading, "Sor-"

"Touche." Yensid smiles back at her. "Nothing to be sorry for my dear." He waves her apology away as he takes a sip of tea. "Now then, how are your articles coming? Have you decided if your actually going to send them to the King? I believe your writing could be key to getting some of you out of here… So that one day you might actually get to see some of these birds," He waves to the book, "With your own eyes."

Hyades slumps back in her chair, watching Yensid carefully for a long moment, "Do you really think the king would read anything I wrote? I'm just a villain kid." She sighs as she glances back over a colorful picture of a strange looking multi colored bird, "What could I possibly say to change his mind?"

"I would like to believe he would listen to your words." Yensid offers, "He was a villain once as well you know, it took finding his true love to tame the hurt and fear he held within him. Why wouldn't he be interested in something so close to his-"

"He wasn't really a villain." Hyades says skeptically, "He didn't try to kill anyone or take over a kingdom. He just scared his furniture."

Yensid chuckles a bit too darkly, "There are many kinds of villains in this world young one, and not all of them made it over here."

Hyades furrows her face."That doesn't make sense. Why even bother making a prison for villains if you don't put them all here?"

"Because Auradon sought a Utopia and in doing so violated a lot of the natural laws of the world… Don't get me wrong, the worst of the worst were put here to keep peace, and to scare others who might choose to do wrong into doing the right thing."

"Goodness is great and all that…" Hyades states absently, thinking of the posters plastered around the island.

"But not so great that it's the easiest choice…" Yensid sighs sagely, "As I've said with great power comes great burden, and not everything is black and white. The world was meant to be seen in shades of gray, something many in Auradon still don't understand."

Hyades falls quiet for several moments before she looks back up to Yensid, "So, maybe if the King was given another perspective, he might think of better ways to keep order in the kingdom?"

"Exactly." Yensid agrees as he takes another sip of tea, hiding the knowing smile on his lips. "I chose to come here and teach the teacherless because I, more than most, have tip toed the line of darkness and light in pursuit of knowledge, and understand the need for balance in the world. Though the king considers me a high ranking member of his court and kept my council, he went against me when it came to containing all the evil in one place."

"You've always said you didn't want the Isle of the Lost to exist." Hyades frowns thoughtfully, "I just thought you were trying to get on the villain's not totally evil side."

"To what point and purpose young missy?" Yensid questions.

"To stay alive." Hyades states, shrugging her shoulders as if that should have been obvious.

Yensid chuckles darkly, "As I said, I've tip toed the line between good and evil my entire life. None here would dare challenge me knowing I came of my own volition. I may be old, but there's still plenty of fight in these bones. The magic users all know better, and the others have heard the tales of my younger exploits. Why else do you think they let me teach you? I've lived in gray areas of life for many decades. The light doesn't blind me, and nothing that bumps in the dark scares me. As far as I'm concerned I'm in the best place to be," He leans in closer, "Because believe me young one, extremes are never a place you want to be."

"Sounds like where I try to walk." Hyades admits blankly. She takes a sip of her tea to give herself time to think. His words about toeing the line between darkness and light really struck her.

"You and young Carlos." Yensid agrees with a wizened smile. "Some of the others try, but it's hard when you don't want to draw too much attention to yourself. I can hardly blame any of you. All you have ever known is the darkness. However you have your power and Carlos has his wits, that's what makes the two of you stand out." He holds up the kettle, "More tea?"

"Please." Hyades smiles as she sets her cup down. "You know, there are a lot of others that have things that make them stand out, I just don't think anyone ever sees it." Maybe that was what she needed to write about. The things she saw about her fellow VKs. The good and the bad. Maybe that was what the king needed to know. She bites her lip thoughtfully.

Yen Sid nods as he pours them both more. "That I would agree with my dear." He smiles at her. "Even the young Mal has potential for the light."

"Don't tell her that." Hyades grumbles.

"I would never dare." Yensid chuckles with a hand to his chest. "Speaking of others, you mentioned someone new earlier?"

Hyades eyes brighten at the mention of her new mystery, "Yeah." She leans in a little closer as if talking about a conspiracy, "And Carlos said he helped him get away from the twins, for nothing."

Yensids eyes brighten with interest as he brings up a hand to play with his beard. "Nothing? Well that's quite unheard of. Even you and Carlos share debts."

"Yep!" Hyades nods excitedly, "That's why I was talking to the twins. They don't know why T helped Carlos either." Her brow furrows, "At least that's what I gathered through their boasting."

"T?" Yensid prompts. "Is that short for something? I know how you kids like to go by initials."

Hyades shrugs, "That's all he told Carlos. And Carlos didn't even get a good look at him. He wears a lot of layers and a huge cloak with a hood, and he jumped down from the roof." She leans forward, excitedly animating her story with her hands, "Like a hero or something."

Yensid leans back thoughtfully, his old blue eyes studying Hyades carefully. "Well that is interesting now isn't it? Not even many of the hero's of old would've jumped between _the_ twins and Carlos for no reason."

"From the look of their faces he did a number on them, all alone, and then walked away." Hyades shakes her head slowly, her eyes shining with admiration.

"Now that would have been a scene to see." Yensid chuckles lightly, the concern not quite gone from his face. "This T character must have some strength to him to take on the twins and walk away."

"Carlos said scrappy." Hyades shrugs.

Yensid nods with a frown. "And new." He reiterates quietly, his face scrunching in thought. "Any idea who his parents are?"

"I plan to ask a lot of questions if I ever meet him. But as far as I know, Carlos is the only person to meet him. And the twins I guess… But I doubt they'd think to ask."

"I'm sure you're right about that." Yensid can't help but to smile at the slight. "Not that others would be as forthcoming as Carlos with being saved by someone…"

"Yeah, there is that." Hyades frowns, "But it's going to be a while before I get to ask them about it."

"Because you're not attending classes again?"

"Well yeah," Hyades admits slowly, almost shamefully, "I figured I'd at least wait for Coach's burns to heal before I risk showing up again."

Yensid lets out a long sigh. "Clayton is a fool for getting in your face, not the other way around… Albeit I concede to your concerns…. As long as you don't fall behind in my classes that is."

"It's not just the Coach…" Hyades sighs before she brushes it off and continues, "And I was kind of hoping I could come over sometimes and stay caught up? I asked Panic if he would sneak me some new teas from my father's collection."

"You know you and any other of my students are always welcome to my home." Yensid offers with a small smile. "Albeit only a handful of you ever seem to take me up on that offer…" He frowns. "And please do not get yourself in trouble with your father over tea, He's not the only one who gets to go to commissary you know."

"It's not like he actually drinks it." Hyades pouts. For a moment she had forgotten who she was talking to. Yensid wasn't like the other adults, but that didn't mean he needed to hear plans to steal tea. "But I promise I won't get in trouble."

"Your father more than most-" Yensid pauses, "When the world is in shades of grey you sometimes see things for what they are rather than what they can be, and in your father's case- I think it was poorly thought out to have an Olympian here."

Hyades drops her eyes to her fingers around her tea cup, forcing them to stay relaxed instead of tensing up. It was an old argument. Darkness, fire and death. Her father was the worst of the villains, and the most dangerous.

Just. Like. Her.

"But not for the reasons you're probably thinking."

She swallows painfully, her mouth suddenly dry despite the tea in her hand. Even her father said gods and mortals don't mix. She stays absolutely still, hoping and wishing for no fire to spring to life. She couldn't handle having Yensid look at her like everyone else did.

Yensid watches her silently for a moment, waiting to see if she burst into flame before he continues, "Your father had an important job and title, **both** of which the rest of your family are still trying to fill... He is the god of the underworld- but that alone is not what makes him evil or a villain. It just makes him complicated, misunderstood, and feared." He takes a long, deep sigh, "I've been on this isle for almost twenty years… I don't blame him for wanting out of the corner he was forced into, albeit he went about it in the worst ways to try and free himself…" He runs his hand through his beard again. "It's complicated to explain to someone who has only ever seen the worst of what life has to offer- But your father once had the freedom to come and go from his domain, and he fell in love with all that was not his. A family rivalry is more to blame than his misdeeds. The olympians are as old as time, and yet still act like babes when it comes to their feuds, especially between the three brothers."

Hyades takes a deep breath before she looks up at Yensid. Though she expected it, she couldn't find a trace of fear. Worry? Maybe, but he wasn't staring at her like she was a monster. She lets out a sigh of relief. "It sounds really bad that one family can have fights that affect the world." She looks down at the tiny flames on her arms and quickly pats them out, "But power, responsibility, and all that."

Yensid silently watches her for a moment, "Anyone can affect the world, it just takes less energy for some…" He finally says, "And you're correct, but the Olympians have always struggled with responsibility- It's very difficult to hold such power accountable." He runs his fingers over his beard. "You understand what accountability is, correct?"

"Like taking credit for your schemes when they work?" Hyades asks with a crinkled nose. She really hadn't paid attention in plotting 101.

Yensid narrows his eyes, "Sort of." He nods his head, "But more accurately its taking the consequences to your actions, whether the outcome is good or bad. It's owning what you've done and…" He pauses, "For instance you see a… _Cat_ that's begging for food- Most on the isle would ignore it, maybe even kick it, and the cat might scratch them. Would it be their fault for the cat scratching them? Or the cat's for not knowing to whom it was begging?"

"If they were stupid enough to get scratched it's their fault." Hyades shrugs, "Only bullies kick cats."

Yensids eyes brighten as he lets out a small laugh. "That's a healthy perspective... But if you were to ask a _bully_ they would blame the cat."

Hyades purses her lips as she drums her fingers on the table, "So accountability is understanding how your actions affect things?"

Yensid smiles warmly, "Now your on the right track. It's taking responsibility for your own actions and being able to justify them to yourself and others. It would be really easy for a bully to explain kicking a cat out of his way, the excuse is something like the animal should've known better. But it's just that, an excuse. So in other words, your family is really good at coming up with excuses and using them to justify their actions for the 'greater good', even if the 'greater good' just happens to benefit them."

"So they don't take responsibility, because they have an excuse?" Hyades frowns in confusion. That sounded almost like the things her dad ranted about whenever he went off about Zeus and Poseidon.

Yensid nods. "There are no limits to excuses people will use to justify their actions whether here on the isle or over in Auradon. There is a difference between excuses and justifications. Excuses are just that though, a reason to excuse weak or poor behavior, whereas justification for an action is more of a moral objection to what you are involved in… Albeit everyone's opinion on the subject varies. "

Hyades slowly nods as she pulls her tablet over. This sounded important, and when things were important she wrote them down. Sometimes going back over notes later helped her better understand ideas that were trying to form. Accountability. Responsibility. Moral Objection. These were things she wanted to understand better.

Yensid clears his throat once it looks like she's nearing the end of her transcript, "Have you given any more thought to writing the king about your observations of the isle?" He asks watching her over the rim of his mug.

"I want to try." Hyades states determinedly, "The worst thing that can happen is he doesn't read them."

Yensid lowers his cup with a smile, "That is great news. Hearing about this place from me is one thing, but hearing it from someone like you would do him and his council a world of good." He chuckles wryly.

"I don't know why I would be better than you, but I will try." Hyades says with a smile before she catches the clock out of the corner of her eye, "Oh, I should get going before it gets much later." She didn't want to have any run ins with the rough crowd that prowled after midnight.

The old wizard's eyes brighten as he studies the girl in front of him. "There are a lot of reasons why hearing from the child of a villain would be better than the words of a cranky old man." He smiles towards her. "But alas, you are correct. It's getting pretty late and it would be better for you to get home before the bars let out." He stands, waiting politely. "I trust you know to head straight home at this hour. No dawdling."

"Yeah yeah, its cool." Hyades grins as she quickly collects her things, "Thanks for the tea, and the talk."

"Anytime Hyades. You are welcome to come over and discuss the undiscussable when ever your heart desires." He escorts her to the door. "Your insight and company are always appreciated."

Hyades waves back over her shoulder before she pulls her hood up, slipping into the shadows just outside his door.

She loved her visits with Yensid, but this one had given her so much to think about.

* * *

AN: Don't forget to follow/favorite and leave us a review! Or just a comment :)


	11. An Unexpected Gift

AN: Hey Descendants, This is an updated chapter. We have gone back and edited this a little, so please reread and let us know what you think.

* * *

Why had she decided to stay out so late? And on her own?

Evie sighs. Of course, asking herself those questions now didn't help anyone, especially not her. The man in front of her was filthy, missing teeth, huge, and had a knife. That was the problem she needed to be thinking about; not her mistakes, or the fact that she had broken a heel trying to run. She shakes her head as her back hits a wall, now there was nowhere left to go. She closes her eyes and flings her arms up to protect her face; her mother would kill her if she got her face ruined.

Evie flinches at the sound of metal scraping brick. Her heartbeat pounds loudly in her ears, making it hard for her to hear anything. Not the face, not the face, not the face. She stands there, waiting for the hit, or for her stylish wallet to be taken. One beat, two beats… Nothing happened. She cautiously opens one eye.

"Christ-on-a-Fucking-Cross!"

Evie slides away from the angry voice automatically, tripping over a body in the process. She lets out a startled gasp as she pushes away from the sight and smell.

"Are you fucking serious?" T snaps as he reaches out and catches the princesses wrist. He shakes his head, as he pulls her back up straight.

"I... Oh no, I um… I don't understand the question." Evie blinks slowly at the boy in front of her. Sometimes her charms worked better on people her age.

"Bull shit you don't, you spoiled-" T pauses as he turns and one arm out, to catch him on the wall, as he bends forward and empties the contents of his stomach all over the dirt.

"Oh no!" Evie steps forward and pulls the boy's hood out of his face. "What's wrong? Bad food or-"

"Shut up." T groans as he stands back up and wipes his mouth with the back of his hand. "And get your shit, let's go." He bites out as he shoves his hands in his pockets stepping away from her.

Evie blinks. "Go where?"

"To your castle. Princess." T bites out with a roll of his eyes. "Move." He tilts his head to the path towards her home.

"Oh, okay…" Evie pats herself to check for her wallet before she bends to grab the small shopping bag she'd dropped. Had this guy just saved her? Did he kill her attacker? No, she could just make out the rise and fall of the unconscious man's chest. "If you're planning on walking me home, I can make it. You um, you don't look-"

"Shut up." T snaps, jaw tense.

Evie stamps her foot. "Look, it's not like I'm not, appreciative of the assistance, and I am of course willing to pay you-"

"You're drawing a lot of attention with this tantrum, princess." T sighs. "I just want to get you back to your house, and then leave."

"I am not throwing a tantrum." Evie huffs as she crosses her arms in front of her chest. "I am merely concerned."

"What a coincidence. Me too." T deadpans with a tight jaw. "Concerned that the disgusting fuck was going to do lord knows what to you, and you just froze."

Evie tilts her head to the side as the tension in her arms drains. "I uh, was not expecting the knife." She drops her arms to her sides.

T frowns, as he takes a deep breath.. "Well…" He grits his teeth. "Can you please start walking in the direction of your house?" He asks, sounding as if the effort to soften his tone pained him..

Evie balls her hands up into fists and rest them on her hips, but she starts walking. "I was just trying to make sure you're okay. You threw up."

"No I didn't." T responds evenly, as he follows her.

"What… Yes you did, like right next to me, I held your hood back for you." Was this guy messing with her?

T sighs and says nothing for several steps. "Thank you. That would have been gross." He mumbles. His eyes dart everywhere but at the princess to his side.

Evie lifts a perfectly shaped eyebrow in surprise. He sounded so, sincere. She was sure that was the word she was looking for. Like when Hyades spoke to her. "Yeah, well…" She clears her throat. "Are you feeling better?" Her eyes sweep over the boy's shadow covered face in concern. If this was a trap it was very elaborate. Might as well show her good side to the guy that had saved her, and she did find herself strangely worried. Mal and Jay would yell at her if they ever found out that she'd been so trusting of a stranger, not to mention her mother.

T stands up straighter at the inspection. "Yeah. I'm fine."

They fall into silence as they continue down the road towards Evie's castle. When they reach the broken down stone fence surrounding it Evie stops. "Thank you-" Evie blushes, realizing that she never even asked for her rescuer's name.

"T." He responds his voice gruff.

Evie tilts her head to the side. "I'm Evie… T, are you sure you're okay?" He sounded like he was in a lot of pain. Had he been hurt in the fight?

"I'm fine." He gruffs out, before proceeding to fall face first in the dirt.

"Uh huh…" Evie blinks before she gracefully falls to her knees beside him. She rolls him over and pulls his hood down. He was pale and sweaty, with red flushed cheeks. She puts the back of her hand to his forehead and frowns. He was burning up.

Evie looks around for a moment as she contemplates running down to get help from Carlos. Carlos had mentioned meeting a T before, so that sounded like a good plan.

But if she ran off to get help she'd have to leave him alone, in front of her castle, where her mother could find him. She wasn't sure how she would explain that. No, if she was going to do anything for T, she was going to have to do it on her own. She quickly stands and loops her arms under T's, determined to pull him inside and to her room.

* * *

T groans as he rolls over on his side curling into the smallest ball he could manage. What the fuck happened? He opens his eyes slowly and blinks at the sight that greets him. He found the bright blues and feminine decorations adorning the large bedroom confusing as he pushes himself up to wearily look around the room, hardly caring when something slips from his forehead and falls in his lap. His eyes pause when they land on the blue princess, studying him with equal measures of confusion and concern. He immediately looks down, relief flooding him when he finds himself still fully clothed. His face flushes with embarrassment before he turns back to the princess. "Uh…Sup?" He greets, gruffly.

Evie nods as she reaches for the cloth that fell from his head. "How are you feeling?" She asks as she unfolds the cloth and dips it in a bowl of water at her side.

"Not dead." T sighs as his hands hug his midsection tightly.

"Well that's something at least." Evie takes the cloth and partially rings it out before skillfully folding it into a long strip. "I was scared. That was very touch and go for a while."

T winces, as shame and embarrassment sweep over him; how long had he been like this? "Sorry." He frowns as he turns his eyes to the floor. He wanted out. He didn't feel trapped, but he didn't feel comfortable either.

"You don't need to apologize." Evie shrugs as she presses one hand to T's shoulder, "But you do need to lie back down." She gently coaxes.

T frowns, his eyes sweeping the room, pausing on the door wearily, the last thing either of them needed was the Evil Queen finding them both here, besmirching her daughters honor or something else ridiculous, before settling back on the princess. "I really don't want to overstay my welcome." He shakes his head.

Evie frowns as she drops the cloth back into the water. "You're not, now lie back. Your fever finally broke, but now you're cold and clammy." She reaches for the blanket that had fallen to T's waist when he sat up. "You're just going to make yourself sicker."

T contemplates it for a moment, before he lets out a sigh and slowly lays back down. He felt tired anyways and he really didn't want to keep arguing with her. If she felt confident her crazy ass mother wasn't going to come crashing through the door at any moment, he'd just have to take her at that.

He wasn't even sure he could stand right now if he was being completely honest with himself. He felt stupid. Weak. His stomach felt like it wanted rip itself out and he was sore all over. He'd never even been able to get the herbs, he'd ducked out of his sanctuary for.

"There." Evie smiles at T gently as she tucks him back in. "Was that so hard?" She turns to the water basin and wrings the cloth out once more before laying it across his forehead.

"Kinda." T mumbles, studying the ceiling for several moments. "I owe you."

Evie narrows her eyes in thought, "Mmmmm, technically we're even."

T gives her skeptical look. "You put in more effort."

"Did I?" Evie shakes her head. "This is something I can do," She shrugs. "I wouldn't have been able to if you hadn't come along to knock that guy out, which is something I can not do."

T frowns. "Yeah it's not very ladylike to fight back."

Evie scrunches her face, "That's not it, I just don't know how to. I've never had to learn. I'm better with a sword."

T studies her for a moment. "Oh. Well… I can show you a couple of ways to disarm someone."

"You mean like that?" Evie asks, frowning as she points to T's bandaged hand.

T frowns as he glances at his hands. "No. I'm not usually that stupid." He frowns.

"But mistakes happen right? That's why I don't fight." Evie sighs. "I can't have scars."

T turns his eyes back to her and frowns. "No, I suppose that would ruin the whole facade wouldn't it?"

Evie nods. "My mother would be very disappointed in me. If I get hurt, no prince will ever want to marry me."

"I see…" T frowns, his thoughts drifting, before he turns back to the princess. This was so out of his depth right now.

"And as a princess, it's my duty to tend to the wounds of my rescuer." She chuckles. "So, go to sleep."

T chuckles with a small shake of his head, but doesn't argue. Sleep sounded amazing at the moment.

Evie brushes a stray strand of black hair from T's face before she flips the cloth over. She smooths his hair away from his tan face, her hand soft and gentle as she absently continued to 'pet' T's head while humming.

T couldn't help the smile that tugged at his lips as he was slowly back into sleep, feeling more content than he had in years. The fact that the girl running her fingers through his hair was a proverbial stranger not bothering him in the least.

* * *

"What's all this?" Carlos asks as he peeks into the cloth sack shoved in his hands by T. T, the guy he had not seen since being saved from the twins. He should have known this was going to happen. Now T was going to make him do something stupid, or embarrassing, or worse, dangerous. He sighs as he looks into the bag, "Herbs?" He asks in confusion as he turns back to T with a raised brow.

T nods. "I need a favor." He crosses his arms over his chest as he watches Carlos carefully. He wasn't really sure what else to do. He didn't really know Herbs as well as Faustina, he was just the collector and lab rat. It was one of the few things she knew how to do well. Her father had her mixing his medicines for as long as she could remember. Strangely it became one of her few passions.

So, as a favor he'd spent years locating different herbs from her father's books. He'd tested each one, over and over again and helped her make notes. It had been a painful venture, one that had left him sick on more than one occasion,and scarred to boot- but on this godforsaken island that wasn't a surprise. Why wouldn't ninety percent of the plants native to this hell ridden scrap of isles were more poisonous than medicinal.

"What kind of favor?" People on the isle never asked for favors. Ordered you around? All day, everyday, but asking?

"I wanted to know if you could put those" T points to the bag. "Into a lipstick; without ya know... It being noticeable? I don't usually need to distill it for what i use it for..."

Carlos tilts his head to the side as he looks from the bag of herbs to T and back. "Do I get to ask why?"

T shrugs. "Evie."

"You're doing something to Evie?" Carlos asks in alarm before he can shake his head. It wasn't like he hung out with T a lot, or even ever really, but he still had a pretty good idea of what his code was- Or thought he did at least- And hurting Evie didn't really fit in with that code.

T stares at Carlos blankly for a moment. "No..." He shakes his head. "We're giving something to Evie... I mean, that is if you want ta help. Figured ya would be the one to figure it out if anyone could."

"Okay, you want me to extract the oil essence from the herbs and then mix it into lipstick, for Evie, the girl that has a very specific shade of lips depending on her outfit." Carlos asks, trying to make sure he understood what T was asking him to do.

"Or a gloss or something?" T asks with a shrug. "I don't really care about the medium…So much as the end result..."

"I mean, yeah, I guess I could make a gloss or lip balm or something. I mean, my mom still has the boxes from when she had her own makeup line, so I could." Carlos rubs the back of his neck nervously. "But I have no idea what these herbs are going to do, do you?"

"Ah." T takes the bag back. "This one makes you violently vomit." He says as he holds up the first bundle.

"Well that sounds fun." Carlos looks closely at the herb, making a mental note to wash his hands before he touched his face.

"It wasn't." T frowns, before pulling out a second bundle. "This one gives you vertigo."

Carlos tilts his head to the side, "Okay, that's not too bad."

"This one just straight knocks you on your ass." He holds up the third bundle. "And this one makes you swell." He adds as he holds up the last one.

"And right back to the fun ones I see." Carlos sighs. "But why would you want to give Evie something to make her sick?"

"What!? No." T shakes his head as he puts the herbs back in the bag. "She's just useless in a fight cause of the whole scar thing."

Carlos heaves a sigh of relief. "Oh!" He tilts his head to the side as he looks at the bag again. "Oh, you want her to have something she can put on her lips to incapacitate someone if she finds herself in trouble."

T nods. "That's the hope if your willing ta help."

Carlos smiles, it was a pretty great idea. "Yeah, yeah I can do this. I'll have to borrow some books from the school, maybe ask Yen Sid a couple of questions, but yeah, I can figure this out."

T returns a small smile. "Cool…" He pauses. "If you let me know what else you need, I can get it for you."

"I should know in a couple of days," Carlos looks up in excitement, he loved having projects to work on. "So I can come see you or-"

"I'll meet you." T interrupts. "Just let me know when, and where."

"Oh uh, this time on Tuesday, market place street?" Carlos

"Alright. See you then."

* * *

Carlos stood in the shadow of an awning, leaning against a pole with his hands in his pockets as he waited for T to show up. He hadn't realized how easy it was going to be to distill herbs, but with Yen Sid's help he'd gotten everything together and already had something to give T. He was actually kind of proud of himself. He was usually much more of a tech scientist kind of guy, but he'd really kind of enjoyed the challenge T had presented him.

"Hey." T greets from beside him.

"Oh hey." Carlos smiles as he straightens up. "So, get this." He pulls his hand out of his pocket and holds up a cylinder. "Ta-da."

"Wow." T blinks as he reaches out and takes the cylinder, and inspects it. "That was really quick..."

"Yeah, well, I did end up going to Yen Sid for help. He thought the idea was great, though he warned me to only use the herbs that would incapacitate an attacker." Carlos half chuckles, "Which I'm actually glad he did, because I got some in my mouth while testing it."

T frowns. "Sorry. Shit leaves you a bit groggy…"

"No kidding right!" Carlos shakes his head and absently wipes at his lips. "I also learned that I have no idea how girls wear lip gloss and keep it on their lips. It's weird."

T snorts. "No kidding."

"So, Evie wearing it won't hurt her, though she should probably only put it on when she's going to need it, but damn, once it hits the mouth and mixes with saliva." Carlos tilts his head to the side and fakes snores.

T can't help the smile that pulls at his lips. "I'm sure she'll figure it out."

"But you should still make sure to explain it to her. I wrote everything down too." Carlos hands her a folded piece of paper.

"Great." T nods as he takes the note and tucks it into his pocket as well. "Anything I can do for you?"

"Nah. This was fun. If you have any other idea like that, seriously, let me help out. I have a distillery now. Yen Sid was only to happy to help a VK out." He shrugs. "For an Auradonian sorcerer turned science teacher, he's pretty chill."

T chuckles. "I'll keep that in mind."

* * *

T crouched in the tree, his eyes nervously following the blunette as she walked down the road. His fingers twitched as he hopped out of the tree, before he stood up straight and turned to the princess. "Evie." He greets.

"Oh." Evie stops mid-step. "Hey T. How are you feeling?" She asks with a smile as she takes the last few steps to stand next to him.

"Fine." T shrugs as he studies her for a moment. "I uh…" He sighs as he pulls the tube out of his pocket. "Here." He offers it to her. "Well," He pauses, going pensive for a moment. Did the other boy want his name involved? Helping others wasn't exactly looked kindly upon on the island. "Carlos mostly..." He mumbles.

Evie holds her hand out to accept the small tube T was gripping tightly. "You and Carlos made me something?" She asks with a small smile.

T nods as he drops it into her hand before he digs around in his pocket, and pulls out the paper Carlos had given him. "Uh… This too." He places it

Evie takes the square of paper and opens it. She quickly reads through it before she looks up. "It's a lip gloss I can use if I feel threatened." She says, almost as if trying to confirm that was what she had read.

T nods. "Since you seem opposed to fighting..."

Evie smiles before she throws her arms around T. "Thank you!"

T tenses at the sudden touch, and stands still for a long awkward moment. "No problem." He slowly hugs her back.

"You do know that this means I owe you now though, right?" Evie smiles as she pulls back slowly.

"No. I'm pretty sure we're even…" T frowns as he steps back.

"Nope." Evie stands up straighter, like a regal queen about to make a decree. "So, if you ever need help, you know, just come to me and I'll do what I can."

"I'll keep that in mind." T grins.

And he does. The next time the strange illness struck him he immediately went to Evie for help; as well as every time after that. He found it strange that she cared for him with such compassion, but he was glad for it. He would listen to her, laying in a makeshift bed as she quietly stroked his hair. Her warmth was welcoming each time he felt like he was going to die in agony. She never asked him invasive questions, and he never heard the others asking him how he felt, which had to mean that Evie was keeping his confidence about his illnesses.

Of course Evie wouldn't share T's secret. She could see how much it took for him just to accept her orders to lay down and a cool cloth on his forehead. She wished there was more she could do for him, but she didn't even know where to start. It wasn't like there was a hospital they could go to, so she had to content herself with sitting with him as he suffered, doing what she could to help comfort him and ease the pain.

* * *

AN2: Hi again,

Don't forget to like and follow, also, we'd love to hear from you!


	12. She Can't Hide Forever

**AN:** **Hey Descendants!**

 **If you haven't already read the newly updated (4/22/19) 'An Unexpected Gift' please go back and read that first. :)**

* * *

 **2 weeks after the fire in the tombs incident**

Nothing.

Harry grumbles under his breath as he shoves his way through the crowded docks.

Now he had to figure out a way of informing Gil and the Captain of the plight of the fire princess, without giving away his 'informant'.

A sly smile cracks his lips. Not that he didn't already have a million ways to 'find out'. He was just going to have to play his cards well.

"I be Harry fuck'in Hook, playin' cards is what I be doin'." He cheers as he walks in through the double swinging doors of the chip shop.

"Servin' tables is what yer about ta be doin' if ya don't shut yer mouth." Uma snaps from behind the counter.

Harry pauses for a microsecond in uncertainty before his grin widens. He never could back down from a challenge. Uma certainly seemed in a bad mood today, maybe he could use that. "Parrot piss in yer breakfast Cap'in?" He asks as he saunters up to dramatically sit on the counter. He spins in place to face her, "Anything I can be ah doin' fer ya then?"

"Yer lucky yer cute Hook." Uma rolls her eyes.

"Aye, that an' me mouth have been gettin' me places me whole life." Harry waggles his eyebrows before he grabs one of her hands, "Bein' serious though, what's got yer eye's ah promisin' ah storm?"

Uma's dark eyes flicker over to a rowdy group in the corner of the shop, "Oh, ya know. Things are just peachy when idiots get booze in 'em." She snatches a dirty glass up and begins to absently wipe at it with a rag, "Fuckin' idiots don't know the first damn thing about sailing, but I apparently didn't earn my ship." Each word is articulated with a vigorous scrub with one hand, while the other hand's white knuckles begin to crack and pop under the pressure of her grip.

"Woah there Cap'in." Harry whispers softly as he prys the glass out of Uma's hands, "No need ta be wastin' energy breakin' glasses over sidekick shenanigans. Aye?"

"I always have energy when it comes to dealing with idiots." Uma seethes, "And I won her fair and square ain't my fault if these land lubbers don't have shit on me."

"Aye, that ya did be ah doin'." Harry grins at his captian before his eyes narrow at the rowdy group in the corner. "And who be ah carin' if they be flapping their mouths. Them that don't be ah knowin' shit stink the most."

"I be carin', that's who." Uma growls, "I deserve and demand nothing less than respect." She turns to Gil, her braids whipping Harry. "What's my name?"

"Uma." Gil quickly supplies her name coming off his tongue like a god's would.

"Uma." Harry echoes as he slips off the counter and kneels in front of her, worshipping her like the goddess he knew she deserved to be.

"That's fucking right." Uma nods, "And now that we have a ship it's about time other people got the fuckin' message."

"I can be seein' to that Cap'in." Harry offers as he stares deeply into her eyes.

"Damn straight." Uma nods, "It's bout time we got some respect on this stupid isle and once we get The Lost Revenge up and running we'll be the scourge of this fucking place."

"Yeah!" Gil cheers and claps enthusiastically, "Captain Uma!"

"SHUT UP!" Ursala bellows from the back, causing the three members to duck, "AND GET BACK TO WORK!"

Harry, Uma and Gil drop to the floor in a far-to-often-practiced-motion, narrowly avoiding Ursula's tentacle as it slips out from the back kitchen. It whips wildly about, sending trays on the counter flying before she pulls it back with a guff.

Gil sniffs as he looks up from the floor to Uma and Harry, "Sorry." He mouths, more movement than sound.

Uma takes a deep breath, quickly sobered by her mother's appearance. "It's alright sweet boy," She assures Gil softly before she rushes back to work. "We are so much better than a wait staff." She huffs indignantly. She shoots the serving window a look of contempt. "But whatever, we will show them, I just fucking know it." She turns back to Harry, now that Gil had scrambled to collect the trash scattered over the floors appreciative of how quickly he jumped in to help.

"Aye." Harry nods somberly, "We be bein' so much more, but fer now, we be actin' the part." He pulls up a filthy rag and begins to collect the spilled food on the counter. Wonderful… How was he suppose to introduce the news about Dez after that?

"Well, til that happens…." Uma sighs reluctantly, "Did you hear anything bout D?"

At Hyades' name, Gil makes his way back to the other two, leaving a cleanish floor in his wake.

If Harry hadn't been facing away from Uma, she would have seen a short lived grin. But when he turns to her, his face is one of concern, "Aye, I were bein' about ta talk with ya 'bout it, but, well…" He looks around the shop with clear distaste before he takes a deep breath. "I be hearin' a rumour that I ain'nah be likin' one bit."

"She stuck up in the tombs again?" Gil asks glumly as he looks at Harry with sad eyes.

"Aye." Harry slowly nods, "I be hearin' from yer brothers that she be burning ah teacher. I think they be saying the couch."

Uma lets out a hiss. "Those two are fuckin' idiots."

Gil cringes slightly, and hangs his head. "We're not the brightest bunch… But we're strong… They didn't do anything to hurt her did they?"

Harry immediately wraps one arm around Gil before he grips his shoulder and pulls him in closer.

Uma snorts, "Those two couldn't hurt D if they tried Gil." She assures him, "and stop roping yourself in with those idiots, your part of the Wharf Rats now."

Harry winks as he pats Gil's arm, "We be the pack now."

Gil looks between the two of them with an appreciative smile, and nods. "Right, we're Wharf Rats, and that's the only family I need… or want"

"Aye lad." Harry smiles before he looks back to Uma, "She ain'nah been seen fer goin' on two weeks now."

Uma lets out a curse, "She's been holed up for two weeks in that dungeon?" She shakes her head. "Over my dead body am I gonna let that girl rot to death over fuckin' Clayton of all people. Prick probably deserved the roasting."

"Can'nah be havin' ah dead body of our Cap'in now can we lad?" Harry asks as he turns back to Gil.

"Nope, doesn't paint a good picture." Gil nods with a small smile as he quickly catches on to what Harry was getting at.

"So Cap'in Uma, with yer permission and all," Harry quickly stands at a somewhat attention, hand to his forehead and everything, "We be the right guys ta be formin' ah rescue party fer our little fire princess."

Gil quickly follows suit as he bounces to attention and salutes Uma with the respect of a soldier.

"Well why the fuck are you two still standing here?" Uma dismisses them. "Bout time D sees our new damn home- Well soon to be home."

"Yeah… Maybe it ain'nah bein' the best idea to drag her to a wood place right off the-"

"She can see it from the docks," Uma growls, her temper flaring again as she stomps her foot.

Gil bites his bottom lip, "We'll do our best Uma!"

Before Uma can muster a smile at Gil's determination, the three of them throw themselves to the ground once more, avoiding Ursula's rampaging tentacle.

" _ **I SAID SHUT UP!"**_

* * *

"This would be a lot… Uh…" Gil frowns as he looks as his clenched, white knuckled fists, "If it weren't during the day... A lot-"

"The word ya be ah lookin' fer is scarier." Harry unashamedly interjects.

Gil nods dumbly as he looks up at the giant oak temple doors, feeling like a small child all over again. "That would be the one." He agrees before he clears his throat, and his face shifts to a more stoic facade. "But Cap'n be countin' on us ta be gettin' Deez."

"Aye lad." Harry nods before he leans in closer, "It still be ah spookin' me." He whispers honestly.

"It can't be that bad if D lives down there." Gil comments hoping to sooth them both.

"It ain'nah bein' like she be havin' ah choice." Harry says absently as he looks around for the stone steps. It had been a long time since he'd gathered the courage to visit.

"That's...Very… True…." Gil responds slowly with a pout.

"Ain't them the stairs?"

Gil turns and nods his head once he spots the well worn cement stairs, before he nods his head.

"Young sirs!" A loud voice echoes unexpectedly around them.

Both boys would later omit the jump from their regailing.

"We're so glad to see you again young sirs!"

"Hey Pain, Panic." Gil greets with a relieved smile. "Is Hyades around?"

Both imps nod.

"Of course the mistress is here." Pain rolls his eyes.

"She's been here for weeks!" Panic interjects.

"She won't leave but at night!"

"We're worried she got into a fight with her friends!"

"Mistress is very distraught!

"You guys should help our mistress!"

"She's always happy when the worms come to play!"

"Worms?" Harry arcs a brow.

"Yes, you two are worms compared to Lord and Mistress!" Both Pain and Panic rebuttle.

"Stop it!" Hyades cries out from the stairs. "You both know I hate that!"

"HYADES!" Gil cheers out in excitement as he races over to meet her.

"There be our girl!" Harry greets with a shiteating grin as he joins Gil. The two of them smother the much shorter girl in a barrel hug as they rush her.

"We're sorry Mistress!" Pain sobs as he bows low.

"We are but worms too, mistress!" Panic quickly apologizes with matching tears streaming down his face.

"We are not worthy! Please forgive us!"

"Yes Mistress please forget us lowly worms!"

"Please stop it. You are not worms," Hyades squeaks slightly as how tight she was being held, "Harry and Gil are not worms, no one is a damn worm."

"We are not worthy! Please forgive us!" Both subjugate to her in apolagy.

"The imps can be ah callin' us whatevah they be wantin' if it be ah bringin' ya outta hidin' princess." Harry winks before he takes a step back.

"It's good to see you 'gain Deez. We've been worried bout ya." Gil adds as he hugs Hyades tightly one last time before releasing her and lowering her back to her feet.

Hyades slowly gives the two a small smile, "I'm glad to see you both too, but I don't understand why you're worried." She takes a step away, hiding her arms behind her back.

"Because we haven't seen you in long time, and then no one's seen you in two weeks… Then Junior and Third said coach got what was comin' to him. No one's upset bout it no more." Gil offers quietly.

"Mmhmm." Hyades nods, unable to look up at either boy.

Harry plops a hand in her hair, "So ya be ah gettin' an aragant arse in the ass with some flame, ya done punished yerself enough, yeah?"

Hyades frowns as she looks up at Harry, "That's not what I'm doin-"

"Mmhmmm." Both boys mock her earlier response, except Harry keeping eye contact.

Hyades rolls her eyes, "I'm glad some things never change." Her lips twitch before she gives up and grins.

"Come on, lets get outta here! We have something really cool that Uma wants ta show ya!"

"Uh, no." Hyades ducks out from under Gil's arm and backs away towards the stairs, "Anything Uma thinks is cool is at the docks and I'm not, so-"

"Now now princess, don'nah be like that. We be gettin' ah spot Gil be findin' for us. We can be ah seein' it, nice and safe like, all while bein' 'way from the docks." Harry interrupts her, picking up guiding her where Gil left off.

"Not a princess…" Hyades grumbles, "Did the twins leave that part out?"

"I don'nah know what ya be talkin' bout ya've always been our princess." Harry teases her as the two of them lead her away.

"Goodbye Mistress!"

"Enjoy leaving your self imposed prison!"

Gil can't help but to chuckle as he waves goodbye to the two imps. "We'll take care of her."

"Guys please," Hyades rolls her eyes at the lack of help from Pain and Panic, "I am not self imposing prison, I just," She digs her heels into the ground, "I needed to be alone while I figure things out."

Harry scoffs, "An by the way we be hearin' it, ya been bein' alone for over two damn weeks. Time ta be rememberin' the feel of salt on yer face when the breeze comes in off the sea."

Hyades pouts, "I'm not going to win this am I?" She asks while fighting against their hold on her.

"Not today princess." Gil chimes in, unable to stop himself when it was so good to see Hyades again. "Cap'n gave us orders to rescue the princess." He finishes as he swoops her up and begins carrying her bridal style.

"I'm not a fuckin' princess." Hyades says firmly before she lets her head fall to Gil's shoulder, "I'm nothing special."

Gil frowns as he shakes his head, his arms reflexively holding her to his chest tighter. "Sure you are. You're special to us."

"Aye lass, ya be bein' our special fire princess." Harry boops her nose when she looks up at him, "It be bein' ah well known fact that pirate crews be needin' a captive princess, or they can'nah be claiming ta be proper pirates."

"An Uma's been super excited to show you her-" Gil stops himself.

"I heard you guys won Hook's race." Hyades grins in spite of herself.

Harry slaps Gil on the back of his head tenderly. "Great goin', ruinin' the surprise."

"How is that a surprise?" Hyades laughs, "I always knew you guys would win if yer dad ever kept up his end of the bargain and had the damn race."

"Wish ya had ah been there ta be seein' the ol' codfishes face when I be droppin' ta me knees ta be pledgin' meself ta Uma."

"I wish I had been there too." Hyades admits sadly.

"Well your here now and that's what matters." Gil smiles, "Uma said she'd get off early ta meet us tonight."

"I am not going to the shop guys." Haydes states adamantly, her face stern as she looked them both over.

"Ya can be ah calmin' down there princess. Ya be needin' ta clear yer ears.. We be tellin' ya we ain'nah gonna be makin' ya go near the damn docks." Harry rolls his eyes and ruffles his hand through her hair, "Cap'in is gonna be meetin' us. Don't wanna ruffle yer skirt too much."

Gil chuckles, "Don't need ya ta go back ta hidin' when we just be gettin' ya out."

"I wasn't hiding." Hyades sighs.

"Whatever ya be likin' ta be callin' it then princess."

* * *

 **AN2:** **We hope you enjoyed the new chapter! Please let us know what you think, we love hearing from you all.**


	13. Swords and Understanding

AN:

Hey Descendants!

Twisted and I got a lot of work done! We're happy and so so so excited to be updating Mondays and Fridays from now on, with the occasional surprise chapters. Hopefully we'll get caught up with where we stopped posting soon! Make sure you keep checking us out, we're updating every single chapter!

* * *

 **One week later**

T frowns when he finally lands a hit. "What the fuck was that?" He complains as he turns and looks at Jay accusingly.

"My bad man." Jay shakes his head and pulls himself up to his defensive stance. "Yeah, okay, try getting ah lucky hit in again."

"S'not hard today." T grumbles. "N'lucks got nothin' ta do with you pullin' space face."

"Yeah yeah." Jay rolls his neck and pulls his shoulders back, "Just some shit on my mind. I'm good now, bring it."

"Uh huh." T responds skeptically before he launches another attack against Jay. He finds himself oddly happy when each is properly deflected before he gets knocked down harder than usual.

"Shit man, sorry." Jay groans before he holds a hand out to T.

T's eyes twitches, "You've been pullin' punches." He accuses as he clasps Jay's forearm and pulls himself up.

"Look, I said my bad man." Jay rolls his eyes before he sighs, "Look, have ya heard anything about D?"

"Oh? Is that what this is about?" T sighs in relief. "Yeah the better half of the Sea Three went to go pull her out last week. She's been in their terf alot, mostly because they're keepin' her from holin' up again, I guess."

Jay blinks at T awkwardly before he shakes his head, "Better half?" He finally manages to ask.

"That's the part your stuck on?" T lifts a brow, before he shrugs "Any side Gil is standing on makes it the better half."

"Gil?" Jay furrows his brow, wondering what that made Harry and Uma standing together, but he shrugs. "Okay… Well, that's good they got her out, but… She's still not back in school."

"Wouldn't the normal question to ask is why you go to school, not why she's not in it?"

"Because everyone on the isle is suppose to go to school?" Jay points out.

"Except the ones that don't make the evil IQ."

"Well, I know some of the witch kids are homeschooled. And there is another school, I'm not sure where but I know it exists because we do tombs matches." He knew Attila attended that school, possibly even Cora.

"You go to the better school, if that's what your worried about." T blinks, "It's on the south side of the mountain."

Jay shakes his head, "Good to know, but no, not worried about that." He huffs, "I'm…. _worried_ I guess about D. She's never taken this long to come back before." And Mal was certainly not happy about it.

"Well Uma did just win her ship, unlike you four they haven't really had a hang out before that they could take Hyades too. She's been out on her own-"

"Woah wait-" Jay takes three very quick steps closer to T before he leans in conspiratorially, "They have her on their very wooden, very flammable ship!?"

"Well not yet, but not for a lack of very creative trying." T responds dryly, unable to keep the amusement from his eyes.

Jay's brow furrows, "They're trying-" His eyes look off into the distance, out over the grey and brown filthy waves rolling up on the beach before he snorts, "They're trying what to get her on the ship?"

"Multiple methods," T shrugs, "none of which, to my knowledge has been successful yet."

"Right…" Jay chuckles, but then shakes his head, "Not important though." He sighs and looks around the deserted beach before he turns back to T, "Look, Mal uh… Let's just uh- say that…" He sighs in frustration, "Have they gotten her to join their gang?"

"Nope." T shakes his head. "Hasn't really been on their list of priorities."

Jay takes in a deep breath and lets it out slowly, "Cool." Now he just had to figure out how to get Hyades back to school so Mal could talk to her.

"We good then?" T quirks his brow.

"Yeah, we're good. Sorry, just, ya know." Jay rolls his shoulders again before he stands ready to attack this time. "Defend."

T shrugs "Heard." He drops into a defensive stance.

After a few minutes, and getting another hit, T growls, "So whatcha thinking about now?" He bites out in frustration.

Jay sighs, "Man, I ain't normally this easy to knock off my game." He grumbles before he slides to defense, "I just, we need D to come back to school."

"Well go ask her."

"I can't-"

"Then let it go."

Jay rolls his eyes, "Can't do that either."

T frowns as he shoves his sword into the sand and leans against it. "Why not? Terf?"

"Yeah terf." Jay snaps.

"That doesn't stop Cora and Atilla."

"Stop them from attacking each other?" Jay shakes his head and slams his own sword into the sand, "Who cares?"

"No." T rolls his eyes, "Doesn't stop them from trying to poach her from Uma's terf."

Jay's eyes widen almost comically, "What?!"

T's eyes widen as he stands up straight and curses. "Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. shouldn't have said that."

"No, fuck, I'm glad you did, but what are you talking about? This is really important T." Mal was going to lose her shit if she found out that the other gangs were also moving in on Hyades.

T facepalms, as he turns around and wipes his hand slowly down his face. "I'm sure your glad I did. I am not glad I did."

"But this is shit I need to know T!" Jay explains quickly, "Important shit. D is…" He stops himself from continuing.

T studies Jay for a moment. "D is her own person, and if she hasn't shared that information that's her business."

"Yeah, of course, but still, she's a demigod, and no one really knows what she can do." At least that sounded better than calling her a commodity like Mal and her mother were prone to doing. "Think of that in the wrong hands."

"I think that for as naive as she can be, she's smart enough not to limit her options. Sure gangs come with perks, but working solo has it's own advantages."

"Not really." Jay shakes his head, "If anything happens to her, technically there's nothing we can do about it." The comment on how naive Hyades could be had him mentally flinching.

"Depends on where you are standing. Her priorities are being friends with both you guys and the Sea Three, thats been clear from the beginning."

"There ain't friends on the isle." Jay automatically corrects.

"Sorry-" T holds up his hands, "Gang affiliations."

"It's dangerous to be alone."

"But she's not alone. She has the whole VK population vying for her attention and the OV's, the smart ones at least, know to leave her well enough alone..."

Jay rolls his eyes, "That's all surface shit." He bites his lower lip as he runs his hands through his long ponytail, "But she can only say no for so long before the leaders are going to get forceful."

T's silent for a moment. "Maybe Atilla and Cora… But Uma wouldn't be stupid enough-"

"Can you be so sure?" Jay snaps, "If not Uma or Mal… someone will, and when someone decides to force the issue… Who do you think is going to get hurt the most?"

"Most likely whoever it is that forced Hyades to try and do anything would be my guess."

Jay laughs humorlessly, "You'd think that…"

"I do, that's why I said it…"

"You're wrong though."

"You because your going to have to deal with Mal's backlash if D picks another gang?"

Jay winces, "There's that… But no, D… D is different. She's not trying to be a villain like the rest of us. She doesn't have a parent breathing down her neck telling her to fix their mistakes, do better at being evil than them. To take revenge on the rest of the damn world for locking us away to rot here. She's… She's soft. She cares about people." He blushes darkly when the horizon blurs and quickly turns away. "And Maleficent has ordered Mal to get D to join up, so any other outcome is unacceptable." He quickly adds in an attempt to sound like the tough second in command.

T turns towards the ocean. "That really fucking sucks."

"Yeah-" Jay sighs, "It does." He nods before he frees his sword, "So uh… back to sparring then?"

"Sounds like a plan." T nods eagerly before the two of them get back into it.

They spar for a good half an hour before T lands another hit, "Okay…" He stands up straight. "I'm not good at much...but I like to think I'm good at solving problems…But not like Carlos solving problems…But ya know solutions oriented." He studies Jay for a moment. "And I'd say the best way to get Hyades to join would be to let her decide- And not push her into it. Have Mal and Uma put their bull shit aside for like ten minutes and talk best interest."

"Yeah, that's not going to happen." Jay admits sullenly.

"Then neither is a calm solution. My hope is they figure their shit out before Atilla or Cora lose their patience with Hyades rejection."

"Well, that's only going to work if D also spends time with us. That's the only time Maleficent get's off Mal about it."

"Well explain that to fuckin' Hyades and I bet she'd come around more."

"I can't do that..." Jay vents in frustration, "Look, it started out an order from the big damn boss, but can you imagine D finding out that the only reason we wanted to hang out was because Mal was told to get her to join up?"

"Do you seriously think Mal's mom is the only OV that has their kids sniffing the fire princesses skirts? Give her the benefit of the doubt. Ya might be surprised."

"I can't-" Jay grits his teeth before spitting out the rest, "because Mal would kill me."

"A lot of these alternatives end up with you dead." T observes.

"Don't it suck?" Jay rolls his eyes before kicking sand away from their makeshift dueling ring.

"Oh yeah…" T rolls his eyes, "So many perks to being in a gang."

"Haha… Funny." Jay grumbles.

"It just sounds overly complicated."

"Welcome to the damn isle."

"Well if you are damned if you do, damned if you don't why not just take a risk and see where it gets you…"

"Because I'd rather take the known than figure out how much worse things could get." Jay shrugs, "Things are complicated, even when they're simple."

"Your life must suck all the time, I'm so sorry."

"Doesn't everyone's?" Jay shrugs.

"Not _all_ the time."

"Long live evil… Look where that got us." Jay huffs.

"I'm looking and I don't like it."

"Yep, and things can only get worse."

"Things can always get worse… But things can get better to ya know…"

"Not on the isle they can't." Jay shakes his head.

"Life is what ya make it. All of us were handed the short stick… It's what ya make of it. If all your options suck, shake up the board and try it from an angle ya haven't yet… You get jack shit outta helpin' me, and ya do it anyways… Does Mal know about this? I'd give Hyades the benefit of the doubt on this one man… If she's as soft as ya think she is, she should understand your and the rest of your gangs dilemma..."

Jay falls silent as he stares at his sword, thinking back on this strange conversation. "No, not yet." He slowly admits before he readies his sword again. "Fine… Earlier you said she goes out at night… Goes where? Maybe I can try talking to her then."

T's silent for a moment with a look of disapproval as he shifts side to side before he finally sighs. "I'll give you her midway route and the time."

"Fair." Jay nods approvingly. "Then let's get back to teaching you where your damn feet belong when you're blocking."

"Finally!" T breathes out.

* * *

AN2:

We hope you liked the new chapter! We're hoping that these additions to the story make the timeline flow better, and gives better insight into the characters, both the OCs and the cast we all know and love. Don't forget to leave us some love and encouragement!


	14. Follow Through

**Hey Descendants!**

 **Sorry I'm getting this out late. I nearly had a heart attack over my computer yesterday. Tried to turn it on and the wall outlet sparked. Needless to say I unplugged everything until I could get someone out here to look at the problem. But everything's good now, And here's our latest chapter. Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Two days later**

"She really comes out here this late?" Jay looks around in the pitch black of midnight, leaning against the wall opposite from T in the ally Hyades would 'allegedly' come down soon.

"Lately. Yes." T responds as he crosses his arms over his chest. "It's worse when Evie is with her this late, but it's been awhile since that's happened..."

Jay shakes his head and sighs, "This is why I really need her to focus on defending herself with the damn sword." This time of night was a crap shoot of problems, and for her to travel alone, without anyone knowing where she was… He growls.

"I mean it would be nice if she'd learn the sword." T shrugs and readjusts against the wall, "But then again it would also be nice for her to learn to burn assholes without running off and hiding… One step at a time man."

"Easier said than done." Jay grumbles before he looks back up at T with narrowed eyes, "So, is this what you do with your spare time? Stalk people?" He couldn't imagine how else T knew Hyades' schedule so well.

"Uh… Yep." T nods slowly, "Pretty much. And I got a lot of free time."

Jay shakes his head as if to rid himself of a strange notion. He was using the information, so who was he to judge? He sighs and shifts to find a less sore spot to lean against the wall with. He'd been pretty distracted with worry lately, and T had seemingly been only too happy to accept the extra days he'd offered up in recompense.

"I stalk the people I don't like too." T continues off handedly.

"Good to know," Jay chuckles, "I might have to pick your brain about that later."

"I thought you might like that." T smirks. He turns his head quickly when a movement catches his eye, "Here she comes." He tilts his head in her direction before he silently scales the wall and moves out of sight.

Jay waits for Hyades to nearly pass him before he steps out of the shadows at her side, "Sup?" He covers his mouth to hide the smile at her jump, "Haven't seen you in a minute."

Hyades takes a deep breath after her startled gasp then turns to face Jay, "Dammit Jay, you scared me." She bunches her arms up in her fireproof cloak as she glowers at him.

"It's past midnight, you should be scared." Jay points out sternly. "What the hell are you doing out this late?"

"I- I just go visit Yensid. He's helping me stay current with his classes." Hyades automatically explains before she huffs and crosses her arms over her chest, "Not that it's your business or anything."

"Ouch," Jay furrows his brow as he takes a step back, his hand rubbing over his chest in mock hurt. "So you're, what going to night classes now? That's why you're out this late?" He asks as he eyes her critically.

"Well yeah. I figured it was easier than convincing Clayton to let me come back to school." Hyades lets her arms fall to her sides, "I really messed up Jay." She admits softly, unable to look him in the eye.

"No you didn't. That asshole got what was coming to him, D! He was goading you on purpose, and then the idiot grabbed you. You had every right to protect yourself. And I doubt that dipshit has any right to expel any one, let alone you. He has wet dreams about that kinda power."

"One. Ick and ew." Hyades says in disgust with a scrunched face before she continues, her voice resigned, "And two. It doesn't matter."

"What the fuck do you mean it doesn't matter? Your letting that dick dictate your life. Your bigger, and better, and badder than this."

"No." Hyades stamps her foot, "That's not- I didn't mean to do it."

"So? You're getting better about it. It's been months since you last lost your shit. You are getting better at it! But all that's gonna stop if you're holed up all the time and doing night classes."

Hyades frowns, "You don't understand, school is-"

"You're right I don't- I don't understand at all, but I'm trying and I can't help from a distance. I miss you, E and Carlos misses you- Fuck so does Mal- Although I'll deny ever saying that because everyone believes Mal doesn't feel shit and she's fine with that-" He shakes his head, "But we're all worried about you."

"I'm fine. Just taking a break." Hyades blinks up at him with wide eyes as she shuffles back a few inches.

"We're all fine. We're all cool." Jay rolls his eyes, "I understand needing a break- But a break isn't a damn month, it's a couple of fucking days." He grabs her by the shoulders, "And then to find you out here wandering alone at night, just inviting another incident to happen-" He shakes his head. "You are causing me a lot of anxiety… Just come back to school or at least the hangout."

"I wasn't trying to make people worry-"

"What the hell do you think is going to happen when you dip for a month?!"

Hyades stamps her foot on the ground with a growl of frustration before she grabs Jay's wrists, "Dammit Jay, just let me fuckin' talk for a second." She huffs up at him.

Jay takes a deep breath and lets it out slow "Okay."

"Thank you." She drops her arms and takes a step back, "Look, I didn't mean to hurt the coach, and it scares me that I did. So easily. And it's hard for me to keep control at school when so much is going on all at once. So yeah, I'm taking a break. I'm trying to work on some stuff. And sure, if you guys still want me around, I'll come to the club house and hang out." Her voice breaks slightly as she continues, "I really didn't think anyone would worry, after the way everyone looked at me."

"D, I'm not gonna lie, what ya can do is scary. But, and this is the fucking important part so I need you to listen to me," He reaches down and tenderly but sternly takes her by her chin, " _You_ don't scare me."

"That doesn't make sense." Hyades frowns, blinking more than was necessary.

Jay sighs, "I've never felt like I've been in _real_ danger around you- And the only people who should are fucking idiots."

"You guys back away from me." She continues to argue, though her voice seems uncertain, "I don't blame you for it, but you all do it."

"Fire is hot, and we're human. We're afraid of the fire you can't control, not you. We like having you around. I'd even say we enjoy it, despite your occasional flare ups, because you are worth being around."

Hyades blinks several times as her eyes grow shiny, "The thing is… I'm afraid of me." She finally admits as she turns away, unable to continue to look him in the eyes.

"I think on some level we're all truly afraid of what we are capable of push come to shove." Jay offers quietly. "I think that just comes with growin' up here. Our parents expect so much from us…"

"Well it sucks," Hyades points out bitterly, "and it hurts," Her breath hitches in her throat as tears finally fall, flameless, down her cheeks, "And it's so fuckin' stupid."

"You can definitely say that again… But that's kinda a part of this, ya know?" Jay gestures to the decrepit alley way around them. "And it's the best we got, so we might as well do it together. You might be hurt that we were scared, but then you turned around and hurt us… If Mal were here she'd be proud of you..."

"Great!" Hyades wipes at her eyes, "Because that's what I was trying to do, hurt you guys."

"You gotta think about all the consequences. We can't just walk up to your old man's terf without talking it over with your old man and I hear that never goes well."

"Wait… You guys can't come to the catacombs?"

"Not without a whole shit ton of bureaucracy and deals and shit. Mal's mom kinda forbids it or some shit back in the day when you were still in diapers..."

"Oh." Hyades bites her lower lip, "I thought you guys didn't come out because you were glad I was gone."

Jay rolls his eyes, "Is that what you spent the last month telling yourself? Fuck, and you think your the monster? Seriously, I should say thank you by isle standards, that's a high complement. Do you seriously think we would have just let you stew like that if we had a say in it?"

"My dad said if you guys wanted me around you'd come get me." Hyades reluctantly admits.

"Our parents say a lot of things… That doesn't make them automatically true."

Hyades lets out a small sigh before she looks back up at Jay, "You guys really want me around?"

"Of course we do, stupid." Jay shakes his head. "It's not the same without the sound of your stylus scratching into the stone to go with the spray paint and sounds of sewing." He groans, "Fuck what did I just say?" He face palms, before he drops his hand. "Look at all this gross shit your making me say."

Hyades lets out a tinkling laugh, "Poor Jay, way to many feels for one night huh?"

"It's not funny," He blushes as he looks away " And yeah, it kinda is.

"I'm sorry." Hyades hides her smile under her fingers. "Well, you win. How's that? I'll work on coming back to school, but for now I'll start visiting you guys in the hangout again."

"Thank you," Jay lets out a sigh, "And for the love of everything evil, this whole conversation better stay between us." He blushes again. "I don't want Evie expecting me to nearly beg her to stick around every time she breaks a nail or something."

Hyades furrows her brow thoughtfully before she wraps her arms around Jay. "Your secret is safe with me." She promises.

Yeah… Her and the shadow standing on the roof. Jay grimaces, but gladly hugs Hyades back. At least he didn't have to talk about the gangs and wanting her to join. He had a feeling the conversation wouldn't have gone nearly as well. "So… Come on, I'll walk you the rest of the way to the old man's-"

"You don't have to do tha-"

"And then I will walk you home as far as I can."

Hyades stares at him before she sighs, "I'm not winning this one either am I?"

"Not tonight."

* * *

 **We hope you enjoyed the chapter. I'll be getting another posted soon! Don't forget to leave us a comment/review. We'd love to hear from you. If ya have any questions, also let us know. See ya next time!**


	15. Stuck Between

**Hey Descendants!**

 **Got another chapter coming at ya today. A three parter. Get ready to witness Mal and Jay as they discuss a suspected plot. Gil, Uma and Harry as the plot thickens. And finally, Gil and T as Gil gloom and dooms over his upcoming duties. Enjoy!**

* * *

 **A month later**

Jay grumbles as he climbs the rickety stairs that lead to Mal's self proclaimed hideout. A goblin. A goblin hunted him down and told him Mal was waiting. He sighs. What was the isle coming to? "Sup Mal? You-" He blinks a few times at how strange it sounded, " _Summoned_ me?"

"I wouldn't need to summon you if you were ever around. Where the fuck have you been ducking off to lately? You've been nearly impossible to get a hold of outside of school."

"I hang out here with the gang." Jay quickly points out, "We're all working to make Hyades feel more welcome."

"We both know that's not what I'm talking about. Whatcha workin' on when you're not here at the hideout?"

"Well, I also gather intel on our rivals…" Jay begins to tick his various activities off on his fingers, "building contacts… Training possible future members-"

"Yeah- What? I didn't realize we were trying to actively recruit anyone besides Hyades."

"Mal… What kind of second would I be if I didn't work my ass off?"

"One I wasn't suspicious of." Mal responds smoothly as she lifts her brow.

"Ow." Jay tilts his head to the side as he clasps both hands dramatically to his chest.

"Uh huh." Mal continues staring at him unimpressed. "I want to know what you've been keeping from me, like I haven't noticed."

Jay lets out a sigh, "Look, don't be mad… But I've been talking to T, and training him to use a sword properly. Kid was a nightmare at first, much better with knives, but we're making progress."

Mal's eyes narrow as she leans back in her chair and crosses her arms, "I hate when you fuck around with me, but you have better be dicking with me right now."

"I'm not, but before you kill me…" Jay holds his hands up, "T, as it turns out, is quite the stalker… Knows a little about a lot of things going on all over the isle."

Mal studies him for a moment, "Then why don't I know who the fuck T is?"

"Carlos has talked about T." Jay smirks.

Mal looks up for a moment, before she turns back to study Jay. "I think I would remember a name as stupid as T."

"Fought the twins off Carlos? Hyades was talking about him too, but then you glared and she almost ran from here, which…" Jay rolls his eyes, "Thanks for that, do you even know what I had to do to get her to start coming back around?"

"Sounds like there's a list of things I've been remiss in… So what makes T core material and why am I only hearing about you training him now?"

"Well, I wanted to get to know him better before you two met. And then I also needed to verify his information before bringing it to you…"

"What's wrong with him?" Mal asks with a quirked brow.

"Why is that your go to?" Jay huffs as he crosses his arms over his chest and leans against the wall.

"Wanted to get to know him better?" Mal points out. "Dead give away."

"You hate mysteries." Jay shrugs.

"I'll give you that."

"Well, T is a mystery. I have no idea where he comes from, who his parents are, or even where he sleeps, but damn if the guy ain't a commodity."

"A commodity huh?" Mal ponders out loud. "So, I'm guessin' his intel was good?"

For the first time, Jay frowns. "Yeah, it was good intel. Just not good news."

"When is it ever?" Mal rolls her eyes, "Hit me with it."

"Look, don't get any big ideas okay. Let's try to think this out carefully…" Jay sighs, bracing himself for the shit show, "I found out Cora and Atilla are going hard for D to join up."

"Tch." Mal scoffs, "Over my dead fucking body will either of those cretins succeed."

"D is also hanging out with the Wharf Rats again." Jay continues.

"Well that's concerning." Mal stands up and begins to pace. "Does Uma know? About the others?"

"One of the attempts to poach her happened in their turf, so probably."

"And Uma let that slight stand?" Mal rolls her eyes, "There's no way she knows, we would have heard about shit going down."

"True." Jay nods before he begins to steadily bump his fist against the wall behind him, "We all certainly know that D doesn't really talk about her own problems."

"How fucking annoying is that by the way?" Mal rolls her eyes. "Makes everything about her and then doesn't want to talk about it. Go fucking figure."

Jay furrows his brow, "I thought you'd be more upset about her writing than not talking."

"Shut up, not the point." Mal waves her hand dismissively. "It's problematic if Cora and Atilla are becoming so bold as to try to get Hyades to join their gangs in other people's territories. Hyades is going to have to make up her mind sooner or later where her loyalties lie, and I'm thinking the sooner the better. And like fuck I'm going to lose one of the isles best commodities to any second rate wanna be."

Jay groans. This was exactly what he'd been hoping to avoid. "Well, we're going to have to go about it carefully."

"Jay, don't you worry about that, I can be careful."

"Mal, you're going to ask her to choose between us and her cousin." Jay shakes his head, "You know how close they are."

"Damn fucking straight I am. This shit is getting serious. You think Uma ain't going to go ballistic when she hears that they were trying to get her to join their ranks on her own terf?"

"I think no matter what happens, everyone is about to lose." Jay shakes his head. "We can't force her to choose Mal."

"Well she can't expect to keep running around freely either, it's dangerous for her and dangerous for our reputations. We're rotten to the core remember? She should be begging me to join my group not the other way around. I've been plenty patient biding my time.."

Jay tilts his head to the side, surprised to hear Mal mention Hyades' safety before their reputation. It had been a long time since they'd really spoken about what Hyades was to their group, and what having her around actually meant. Protective of Evie and Carlos, sure. But it was interesting to hear her get protective of Deez. It was promising. "Alright, what do you have in mind?"

"Nothing you're going to like, I assure you. But it needs to be done."

So much for Mal coming around. Jay sighs.

"You're still not off the hook with this whole T thing and what he's stalked on us." Mal glares, "Not important right now, but later…"

* * *

Uma lovingly drums her fingers across the wooden captain's desk in her quarters. The captain's quarters. For a moment she has to quell a squeal of sheer delight. Her ship. She finally had her own ship. It still felt like a dream.

"I can be ah giving ya some alone time with yer lady love if ya be needin' ah minute Cap'in." Harry beams from his perch on the large bed.

Uma grins, her fingers taking one less caress of the old, cracked surface before she turns back to Harry. "Tempting." She chuckles, "Very tempting… But you know how I prefer to share." She quips back with a saucy smile.

Harry waggles his eyebrows, "How generous cap'in." He winks as he stands, drawn to the door by the sound of heavy running, "It seems we may be ah gettin' ah visitor." He warns.

Uma lifts her brow as she turns to the door in concern. That was definitely the sound of an excited Gil. Her heart constricts in her chest, was this good news or bad? She chews her lip.

"Uma!" Gil bursts in through the door with a grimy piece of paper clinched in his fist, "I mean, Captain Uma!" He blinks as he looks around the dark cabin, waiting for his eyes to adjust.

"Be closin' the damn door Gilly boy." Harry rolls his eyes before slamming the door shut himself. "Then ya can be callin' her Uma all ya be likin'."

Uma scans Gil quickly discerning the state of the news by the uneasy expression maring his usual handsome features. His signature dopey grin was currently replaced by a frown; his soft eyes hard with concern. "What's going on Gil?" She asks as she pushes away from the desk. What the fuck was someone trying to pull now?

"Ah Goblin said to me, 'give this to- Uh…" Gil's brow furrows and his eyes drop to the ground, "Uma I don't want to say what he said…" He trails off.

Of course it was fucking Mal. She rolls her eyes. "Give me." She holds out her hand.

Gil instantly slams the torn page in Uma's outstretched hand as if it had been burning him to be in contact with it. He backs away in relief, but braces for what he can only imagine is going to be a wave of anger. No one could needle under Uma's skin like Mal could.

Uma's eyes quickly scanning the sheet her anger and disgust growing at every word the other girl had had the audacity to write- Before her heart goes to her throat. Atilla and Cora were trying to recruit Deez too? The thought rattled her. She knew about Mal's recruitment efforts but when the fuck had the other two joined in? Her fingers tighten around the page. Why hadn't the thought occurred to her before? It would make sense they would want Hyades in their gang. Everyone on the isle wanted a piece of her fucking cousin. She shakes her head her face remaining grave. "That fucking cunt is putting us in one fuck of a corner." She finally growls as she crumples the letter in her hand. "Looks like Mal's making a big fuckin' wave, and we'll be havin' to ride in it." She sighs, "Atilla and Cora have been trying ta recruit Deez-" She snarls as she looks the two boys over to assess if either of them knew anything about it.

"She would never do that you Uma." Gil objects with a frown.

Harry juts his chin out defiantly to hid the surge of hatred that grips his spine, "What does Mal suggest we be ah doin' about it? It don'nah seem ta be sittin' well with ya Cap'in."

"She wants us to meet at the dead man's well out at the east side and force Deez to choose, us or them." She snaps in frustration.

Gil's eyes widen, "That ain't fair." He frowns as he crosses his arms over his chest.

"I dun'nah think that be a good idea." Harry adds with a shake of his head.

"Like Mal ever be givin' a fuck bout fair." Uma huffs as she drops both her hands on her desk and leans forward as she hangs her head.

"I ain'nah even be talkin' about fair." Harry continues, "I be talkin' 'bout the fact that our girl be ah fire princess an be havin' ah history of lightin' up when she be… Ya know-"

"Upset?" Gil provides uncertainty.

"Ya think I don't know that?" Uma growls, her fingers drumming the desk erratically, "But still, it's not gonna be good for our reputations with the other gangs if we don't. They'll think we're weak! By sending that bullshit," She gestures to the crumpled note, "She fucking tied our hands." She snarls. "What a fucking mess." She kicks out the desk chair and drops into it.

Harry walks over to stand near Uma, resting one hip against the desk, "Aye, it be ah seemin' we be havin' ah choice ta make."

"No there's not Harry, if we want any one to ever fucking respect us we have to play in the game, or we're gonna end up bein' the joke of the isle. It's one thing to do things our way in our family, but when it comes to how others look at us-" She shakes her head, her eyes narrowing in determination as she glares at Harry, "We have to be just as cut throat and nasty." She finishes with hard eyes.

Gil crumples onto the bed and stares sadly up at the warped wooden ceiling, "This is really gonna upset Deez Cap'n… And we just got her to come up by where the docks be ending too." He pouts.

"Aye, either we'll be ah forcin' her to join us here on the mighty Lost Revenge, a mighty ship of wood, where there be wood paths and wood buildings, or-"

"Or we'll never see her again." Gil finishes with a quiet sob.

Uma chews her lip as she plays through several ways this could pan out. "Or we go, show, and bail without us being the ones to force her ta do shit… Save face with the isle, while still not forcing Deez to pick us or them."

Harry and Gil share uneasy looks, both concerned how hard it would be for Uma to actually stick to that plan once Mal opened her mouth. Things never seemed to go according to plan when those two got together, and things could get rather explosive and quickly. No one else dared to rival and challenge Mal the way Uma did.

"So it be soundin' like ya hope that by not forcin' Deez, she'll be join'in up with us?" Harry scratches his head, "Cuz it be soundin' like the only way ta be keepin' her bein' safe is her join'in up with someone."

Uma narrows her eyes as she lets out a harrowing bark of laughter, "When Deez starts carin' bout her own safety an' sanity she'll join, but forcin' people to do things against their will ain't really my style."

Gil props himself up on an elbow and studies her for a moment trying to determine if she was being serious or not.

Uma rolls her eyes, "It's different Gil." She finishes. "Once yer a part of the crew your mine. I want mates that'll ride or die, not be rolling off the ship when the tides be high."

"Aye," Harry walks over and ruffles Gil's hair, "But Uma, we be ah waitin' on eternity, or 'til she be gettin' herself inta trouble she can'nah be gettin' out ah if that be yer goal." And that was the part that concerned him the most.

"So we wait," Uma shrugs, not feeling nearly as patient as she sounded, "If she can't see that we are the best choice that's her fucking loss." She scoffs, "But I didn't get your and Gil's respect and loyalty through force- And I won't be earnin' that from her if I do this." She explains, "Regardless, she's mine and I'm confident she'll eventually see that," She smirks, "Especially after Mal pulls this fucking stunt. She rules with fear and manipulation- Which works," She admits begrudgingly, "But I don't have to go ta sleep every night fearin' my crew'll leave me."

"Oh." Gil nods in understanding, finally able to relax.

"And we like ta be sleepin' knowin' you be wakin' up right where we be ah leavin' ya Cap'n…" Harry gestures towards the big bed, "Doubt her second, pup, or princess can be say'in that."

Uma's lips curve into a coy grin, "Aye." She sighs as she turns to look at Gil, "Sorry ta ask this sweet boy, but it was requested that we bring Hyades, think you can swing it?" She asks feeling slightly guilty for not being able to do the deed herself.

Gil pouts, appreciating once again that when it came to tasks like this she asked and didn't order. "If you really think it's the only way Uma."

"It's not my preference." Uma admits, "But I do think this is the best way to maneuver this situation."

Harry squeezes Gil's shoulders encouragingly, "He be ah havin' this, no doubt Uma."

Gil sighs, "Yeah, I got this." He assures Uma with a sad smile.

* * *

T smirks as he holds onto the rail of the of Lost Revenge. He pulls himself up to perch in the shadows, enjoying the ease of hiding that this new haunt was providing. So many rails and masts. His lopsided grin thins when he finally catches sight of Gil standing guard through the night.

It was strange. Of all the people he stalked on the isle, Gil was usually one to call out in greeting before he'd revealed himself. But tonight… He'd stalked around the ship for nearly an hour already. Nothing. Either Gil was in a mood, which he'd never seen before, or Gil actually wasn't paying attention, which was just as strange.

Either way, something was wrong. Tonight just felt different. The silence was more, the shadows were darker. He narrows his eyes trying to figure out the difference. Heavy. It was heavy. Like there was a weight on him he'd never felt before. It wasn't like Gil to ignore his presence, without so much as a sup. T lets out a deep sigh as he looks into himself to find his social reserves. "S'up man?" He finally prompts, when the weight on his chest finally becomes unbearable.

Gil jumps before turning to look up at the boy who'd helped save Shrimpy. "Oh, hey." He waves.

"It's not like you to be so space faced bro…" T prompts with another frown.

"Yeah-" Gil rubs the back of his neck before his lips curl into a small smile, "I know. But don't tell Harry and Uma."

"It's not like I have permission to be here." T reminds Gil. "Your secret's safe."

"Thanks man." Gil nods before he looks around the deck, "Oh, ya here ta see shrimpy?"

"Yeah." T nods, "But she's nappin' in the cap'n quarters so I didn't fuck with her." He shrugs, "But then ya know, ya didn't notice, and I noticed that you didn't, so I wanted to, ya know, say sup or whatever…"

Gil furrows his brow, "Ah." He crosses his arms over his chest before he leans over the railing of the ship, taking a moment to stare out into the darkness over the waves lapping against the side of the ship, "I guess I'm just ah thinkin'."

"That can get dangerous here man, might wanna be careful." T can't help but give him a small grin. "Must be some pretty serious shit…"

"I'm- I guess I'm worried." Gil sighs deeply and shakes his head, "I don't like tricking Deez." He tilts his head to the side and turns towards T, "Do you know Deez? Hyades?"

"Yeah, kinda hard not to..." T comments dryly, "Why do you have ta trick her? Doesn't seem like a very Gil thing to do."

Gil frowns, "Yeah, It's not."

"Doesn't seem like a Uma or Hook thing to do either though." T continues with a frown. It did seem like a Mal or Cora thing to do though. Was someone blackmailing Gil into tricking Deez? His chest suddenly tightens as his knuckles turn white around the wood with anger.

"Well, it's not." Gil looks down at his hand, "But it's what we have to do now. Deez could be in a lot of trouble soon, but I still don't like it.

"What kind of trouble?" T asks curiously, "Aren't we all kinda always in trouble?"

"Well I guess when you put it that way yes…." Gil frowns, "But this is a different kind of trouble."

"Like what?"

"Like Deez is being actively recruited by everyone." Gil explains with a frown.

"And?" T questions

"And? That's really bad man." Gil hurriedly explains, "Atilla, Cora, and definitely Mal are bad news."

"And?" T continues still not understanding what the big deal was.

"And?" Gil frowns, "And what if Deez picks-"

"Deez hasn't picked anyone." T frowns. "Deez is never going to pick anyone. She ain't picking between her cousin and the blue princess. Or even you or the pup… She certainly ain't fuckin' with Cora and Atilla..."

"Yet." Gil agonizes, "But the other gangs use fear and stuff. What if they scare her into joining?"

"If she hasn't succumbed to them yet, what makes you think she's gonna break now?" T questions in confusion. "I've been watching the four gangs trying to win her to your sides for…" T pauses, "Well definitely years now- She isn't gonna suddenly-"

Gil's grips the railing tightly as he tilts his head to the side, "Wait… Years?"

T nods his head, "As long as they have been leaders, and the gangs formed? I don't know how long- It's hard to track years."

"Then why do I have to take her to the well so Mal can force her to make a choice?"

"I don't know man," T shrugs, "Why do we- Wait what? Mal is doing what now?" T's widens eyes in concern. "When? Why?"

"Mal sent a messenger goblin letter to Uma, saying we had to force her to choose a gang, because the other gangs are getting bold or something."

"And Uma is just going along with it?" T asks in disbelief.

"Uma says we'll look weak if we don't."

"Well you guys are gonna look dead if you put that kinda pressure on a furnace." T whistles lowly, "Who the fuck got bold?"

"Atilla and Cora-"

"How? What the fuck did I miss? When?" T asks in confusion.

"I don't know, I just know it's not good that they're recr-"

"But they've always tried… They just know better to be too loud about it with Uma and Mal on the prowl." T frowns.

"Yeah, but if they know now, it means they ain't bein' so quiet no more." Gil shrugs.

T frowns as he looks back out into the briny water with a pout. Something wasn't adding up. "But what the fuck did they do? And how the fuck did i miss it?"

Gil shrugs again, "I don't know. But it must'ah been big if it pissed both Uma and Mal off. I mean, they're kind of workin' together on this."

T scowls in frustration. "How the fuck did I miss it?" He scratches his black hair in frustration.

"I wish you could know. I don't want to trick Deez, but Uma says I gotta." His shoulders slump as he hangs his head, "She ain't gonna like being around me no more."

T frowns. "Well that's dumb." He frowns, "I'm sorry man." He shakes his head. "That really fucking sucks a lot that they're putting all of this shit on you." He rubs his neck, "So when the fuck is this shit show happening?"

"Ah week." Gil monotones, "I gotta take her to the well in a week for the meetin'."

"You're gonna be stuck like this for a week?" T bursts out before blushing at the whine.

"I guess." Gil shrugs.

"Ugh." T frowns, "I'm so fuckin' sorry man, that sucks."

"Yeah, sometimes I wish the Captain wouldn't tell me stuff until I have ta go do it."

"Yeah no shit, I don't blame ya for wantin' that man." T frowns.

Gil nods,"And I don't know what I'm gonna do tomorrow when we get to see her again."

"I don't know either, that's a really shit place to be man." T frowns. "Cause if you tell her your fucked, if you don't tell her your fucked. Talk about a rock and a hard place… But if I can tell you're upset… Don't ya think she'd be able ta tell? Your gonna have to find a way to snap out of this-" He gestures to Gil, "Because if I can tell something is wrong, it's a very noticeable problem… It's like painful to be around you right now, I don't know how else to describe it."

"Yeah." Gil chews his bottom lip, "I'll have to find the normal me."

"I'd find a way to get the fuck outta my head if i were you."

"How do ya do that?" Gil pleads, "I don't want to let Uma down."

"You find everything else in the world to distract yourself from what your trying to avoid thinking about. You work with wood right? Try doing that. If you stay busy your mind can't keep remindin' you about what your trying to avoid. It works for me."

Gil's face slowly lights, "Yeah, that sounds good. That and fighting swords with Harry will definitely make it hard to think of other things."

T's eyes light up at swords, "Well if you ever need another sparring partner, I could use the practice."

"But you use knives." Gil points out, gesturing to T's hip.

"I do." T nods, "Told you, keep busy and you'll be too focused or too tired to think about anything else. It helps me not think bout shit, maybe it'll help you… Can never be short too many skills on this shit hole."

"Right." Gil nods, his goofy grin back in place.

T grins back, finally relaxing. "Exactly."

* * *

 **For those of you rereading our work, you can guess where this chapter is leading...**

 **We hope you enjoyed the chapter :) Be on the lookout for more updates from us. We're actually in the same room writing today, so hopefully we'll get a lot done. Wish us luck!**

 **Let us know how we're doing with these new updates. We took all the critique to heart and are really trying our best to make these characters as real in the story as they are in our heads. How is the flow? Does the timing make more sense? Do our time passage reminders at the top of the chapter help? Is there anything else you'd like to see us focus on?**

 **And if nothing else, please, leave us some love.**


	16. Well Water Rescue

**Updated!**

 **Hey Descendants! Just wanted to let you all know this chapter has been fully updated. We hope you all like the changes we've made.**

 **:)**

* * *

Evie sighs as she looks around the clearing with a frown. No matter how hard she tried, she found herself drawn to the old well sitting in the middle of it. She usually loved coming up here. It wasn't Auradon nice, but it was still relatively quiet and away from town. Picturesque. Like all royal fairytales.

Today was not one of those days though, and she didn't like it at all. Not with the growing tension between their two factions. She just didn't understand why Mal and Uma thought this would be the best way to resolve it. She shifts, studying Carlos as she inches closer to him.

He was tense. Nervous, not unlike her. She didn't know how putting Hyades on the spot like this would be helpful to any of their situations. She chews her bottom lip nervously before reprimanding herself. What would her mother say if she came home with chewed up lips? She sighs, looking around once more. Her gaze this time seeking Jay; his calmness was usually a balm to her nerves when they got caught up in these nerve wracking standoffs.

He looked unfazed as he stood behind Mal, stuck in a staring contest with Harry. Cool and collected as always, as long as you didn't know him. She saw the way the veins in his arms popped out. How he kept a constant surveillance of their surroundings. He wasn't faring much better. Her hand twitches as she fights the urge to grab Carlos' hand. Instead she turns her attention to Mal and Uma, wincing at as they curse and hurl insults.

Everything seemed fine in the beginning. At first Mal and Uma didn't even look at each other. But then Mal commented on the fact that Gil was bringing Hyades.

All hell broke loose after that. From calm to this in less than five minutes.

* * *

"I told you Deez, it's not anythin' excitin'." They all turn at the sound of Gil's voice. They could just make out his form as he lead Hyades to them. "I just have ta show ya something."

"But what is it Gil? You know I don't like surprises." Hyades giggles. Her laughter dies as she and Gil step fully into the clearing. "What's going on?" She asks, her head tilted towards Gil though she keeps her eyes on the leaders.

"Yeah, I know ya don't." Gil sighs remorsefully, "And I'm sorry."

Carlos flinches at the mournful regret in Gil's tone. At least that wasn't him. He easily could have ended up the scapegoat they had turned Gil into.

Hyades looks from the group circled around the well, taking in each unexpected face before she turns back to look at Gil, unable to keep the hurt from her eyes. "Why?" What the hell would have Mal and Uma in the same clearing? Their gangs? She lowers her eyes to her fisted hands. So, they were working together this time. Somewhere in the back of her mind she'd always known that one day she was going to have to choose one group or the other.

Gil looks away face full of shame, opening his mouth before he closes it. "I-" He winces as he rubs the back of his neck, clearly unable to summon the right words, as if any existed to excuse a betrayal.

Hyades sighs as she takes a cautious step away from Gil, "It's okay." Gil was just following orders, she reminds herself. That's what happens when you join a gang. Even if you don't like something, orders are orders. She narrows her eyes as she turns back to face her friend and cousin.

"Deez." Uma greets coolly, as she flexes her hands into and out of fists.

"Hyades." Mal greets at the same time before the two leaders share another nasty look.

"Hey guys. Funny seeing you all out here." Hyades hangs back while Gil runs over to join Uma and Harry. "So, what could possibly gotten you all to stand in a field together?" Might as well just get this over.

"It's time to choose Deez." Mal states confidently. "You're you, you knew this day was coming. You can't keep bouncing between the two of us, fraternizing with everyone one day and hiding for weeks the next." She frowns as she crosses her arms over her chest.

"Why not?" Hyades asks as she reluctantly begins to walk over to the gathering. "I'm not involved in the territory war. I'm a Hades." And everyone knew that the family stayed out of the fighting. According to her dad it was because squabbling for scraps was beneath them. She never argued against it, the excuse suited her just fine, but the truth was she simply hated fighting and the idea that she'd have to follow orders.

"Because she's using you to spy on us!" Mal accuse as she points at Uma.

"On you?" Uma scoffs. "Puh-lease, Mal, fucking spare me. I have bigger fucking fish to fry right now."

Mal rolls her eyes. "Begging already? And here I thought I'd never see the day." She taunts.

Hyades sighs in frustration, telling herself that everything was cool. "Really? Why-"

"Oh fuck you Mal! I know the real reason you're fucking friendly with her." Uma tosses her braids behind her shoulder. "My cousin. You could have picked anyone to fucking recruit, and you picked my fucking cousin? You're mom's the big boss, when's it gonna be enough for you?"

"Umm, ouch?" Hyades pulls a pained face. Mal wasn't friendly to her just because of her relationship to Uma… Was she?

"Stop it with this family bullshit already, it's making me sick. Besides wasn't it your mother that nearly drowned her?" Mal sneers and she crosses her arms over her chest. "Doesn't sound like something you do to family to me, at least not family you claim to care about."

"So, what's a little prank between family." Uma quickly dismisses with a simple shrug of her shoulder, her eyes hard as ice. "I mean, what makes you stronger, right Deez?"

Hyades frowns at Uma. "That's not-" She huffs as Mal begins speaking over her.

"Great job Shrimpy. Killing her," Mal rolls her eyes, "That'll really help her get stronger." She scoffs.

"That was-" Hyades stomps her foot. Neither one of them was letting her talk, and she was getting way to worked up over this. She could see the blue flames dancing around her body, but she couldn't stem the anger swelling in her chest. It didn't help that Evie and Carlos were both watching with twinned looks of horror.

"She ain't dead is she?" Uma snarls as she glares at Mal angrily.

"Not for a lack of trying on your family's part." Mal balks.

"Oh yeah because my family is the one who wants shit outta her." Uma snarls as she steps up to Mal, both girls nearly chest to chest as they postured for a fight.

Evie frowns as her hand unbiddenly finds Carlos's. Tthe two of them watch the exchange with growing apprehension as their eyes continuously bounce back to Hyades. She can't help the low moan of distress that leaves her throat. Her mother would have been so disappointed in her lack luster ability to command attention. For several moments she painfully struggles, trying to interrupt their leaders. Perhaps everyone could dial it back, just a little? Her hand twitches and sways with the desire to warn them, but she simply didn't have the courage to draw either Mal or Uma's attention to her.

Carlos wasn't looking much better as his hand kept twitching as if to reach out for Mal's attention, only to drop it, unable to draw the courage to point out how close they were all too close to a very irate Hyades. His eyes kept carefully watching the way the way Hyades' pure white and fire blue hair whipped around in the breeze her heat was creating.

"Stop it! Both of you! I can't believe you're trying to force me to choose." Hyades screams, her words tumbling out of her mouth almost too fast for them to understand.

"But-" Both Mal and Uma both snarl in response.

"You can't keep heading to her ship like it's not a big deal." Mal spits out.

"Can't you shut up for five fucking seconds, Deez was trying to fucking speak!" Uma snarls over Mal, her eyes dark with unbridled emotions.

"I haven't been on the ship Mal! Not that it's actually any of your business-"

"You know-" Mal interrupts.

"I said shut up-" Uma growls as she bumps her shoulder against Mal aggressively.

"Hey Bitch! No one asked-" Mal snarls back.

"You guys are asking though!" Hyades shouts, "And not letting me talk at all."

"Asking you stupid, not asking your bitch ass cousin." Mal spits out before she turns to Uma, "Gonna step bitch, then fuckin' step."

"Will you just let her fucking talk!" Uma growls back.

"Stop it!" Why? Why were they suddenly doing this now? "What happened-"

"What happened is we can't keep acting like you jumping between the four fucking camps is okay!"

"Four?" Hyades looks between Uma and Mal in confusion.

"Don't act like Atilla and fucking Cora haven't come at you!" Mal accuses pointedly.

"You think I hang out with them?" That hurt on a level Hyades didn't know she could be hurt. Hurt and pissed her off at the same time. Did these people not know her at all?

"I know you fucking speak with them, fuck only knows what else you do when you piss off having one of your tantrums." Mal cattily rebukes.

"I would never-" Hyades starts to explain before she registers Mal's full statement, "Tantrums? Tantrums? You call what I do a tantrum?"

"What the fuck else would I call it? Boo fucking hoo princess." Mal rolls her eyes, "Half the isle would kill for your abilities! How fucking naive are you? Do you have any idea how much chaos you cause by being unclaimed by a gang? Can you not see the fucking drama that spreads around you? You claim to have good intentions but you just hurt the people that have your best interests in mind." She accuses with a scowl.

"Oh shut the fuck up Mal!" Uma snarls.

"Oh jumpin' to her defense when you know I'm fucking right? D makes everyone's life harder by not picking a side."

Hyades shakes her head, unable to help it as the blue flames began to glow white. "It's cool, it's cool, it's cool, it's- ahhhhhh- This isn't cool! Nothing about this is cool!" The tiny white flames licking her arms flare to white. "If I make everyone's life so damn hard, why ambush me? Why do any of this? And what, making me pick a side is obviously the answer? Insulting me? Telling me who I can and can't hang out with?" Her blue eyes narrow in anger, "Who the fuck do you think you are?"

"Someone who knows better than fucking you, apparently-" Mal snaps in response.

"Wrong." Hyades growls as the fire begins to swirl, "Fuck!" She looks around the clearing, realizing she doesn't have anywhere she can run without getting closer to someone. Part of her didn't care. At this point they were all in this, all of them were staring at her, trying to take her freedom, trying to make her choose, and now all she could see was red and black fog clouding her vision.

Carlos doesn't think twice as he pulls Evie back with him.

* * *

T frowns from his spot in the tree, knuckles white, eyes never leaving the pale demi-goddess as the flames begin to whip her hair wildly. He watches in frustration as the others seemed content to ignore the growing threat right next to them. The hope that perhaps Carlos or Evie would step in and stop it quickly died, along with any chance of this ending well for them.

What a pain in the ass.

He shakes his head as he crouches, muscles tightening as he wound himself up, readying himself to act.

When were they going to realize Hyades was about to blow?

He's snapped out of his thoughts when he notes the way Hyades bends over, her hair billowing in her heat as she let out a feral growl.

He's out of the tree and racing across the dead grass as the rest of the teens either run or stay glued to the spot, as if watching a ship wreck. He feels the heat as he lunges with only one objective in mind. He doesn't hesitate as he continues with his momentum, taking himself and Hyades down the well.

For a moment all he can feel is heat; burning hot heat; like coals and copper pokers were against his skin. And the light, bright white fire blinded him, leaving no shadows in its intensity.

Still, he holds the demi goddess close, instinctively doing his best to protect her from the fall. He gasps in relief when water hits his skin, instantly dousing the flames licking at his clothes. It's short lived when he feels Hyades ripped from his grasp when an almost physical barrier shoves them apart. He bites back a scream as he resurfaces, choking on a deep breath of thick, hot steam.

Fear turns his stomach as he watches bubbles roil on the surface of the water. Hot. Hot. Still on fire! Boiling! He takes a futile breath and dives back under, hoping to escape the heat.

Where's Hyades?

He shoves the pain aside with only one task in his mind. He scans the dark well for the familiar white glow. Darkness. A brick lodges in his already churned stomach.

Where was Hyades?

He frowns as he frantically searches the dark depths for the fire princess. He jumps when something tangle around his fingers. Hair? With renewed luster he pulls himself further down into the cool water. He clumsily collects what he hoped was Hyades to him before his burning lungs demand he find some type of purchase.

The slippery, crumbling stone piled near the curved wall works well as a foot hold. Thank god he didn't have to swim...

T breaks the surface of the water once more, happy to find it cooled to a bearable temperature. He pulls Hyades up beside him, quickly pushing her hair away. "Deez?" T questions softly with a light shake and several prayers.

Hyades blinks spastically at him, her eye movements chaotic as she looks at him, around the small space, back at him, the water, back at him. Her whole body stiffens, her fingers tighten around the loose layers of fabric floating around T. When she starts to sink back under the water her grip tightens and her eyes widen; but nothing stops her blinking.

T's eyes widen as he lets out a sigh of relief, instantly pulling her closer against his newly formed blisters with a low hiss.

"Who- Who-" Hyades' muffled voice strains to speak.

"Uh names T." T shifts his hold on her.

"T?" Hyades blinks. Once. Twice. Three times. Her eyes widen. "T."

"Yep..." T responds carefully as he finally finds a boulder, or rock to stand on, and lets out a sigh of relief. "And your Hyades..." He reminds her, unsure if the girl had been knocked in the head. "You were bout to go nuclear," He sums up, "And now we're in a well."

"A well?" Hyades looks down. "Well." She screams in terror.

T's eyes widen and he rushes to pick up Hyades from the water, ducking under her, enough to scare the shit out of her, before he flings her onto his shoulders in a ill conceived attempt to get her screaming to stop. He stands up straight again, this time leaning her against the algae covered wall.

Why was she screaming? He knew she wasn't harmed by water, contrary to manys belief. He'd seen the girl out in the rain plenty of times. She even seemed to prefer it. Did it have to do with what Mal had been screaming? About what Ursula had done to her?

* * *

It had all happened so fast. One second Hyades had been standing right next to the well lit up like a torch. And then…

And then steam was rushing from the well so fast it whistled like a teapot.

Everyone turned to face the well. Everyone. But the only sound was the slowly dying whistle.

Mal blinks in complete shock when she realizes that she had nearly been burnt to a crisp. Her normally pale skin blanches to near translucent as she checks over her gang. Evie's mother never would have forgiven her if she'd scarred her face, but it looked like Carlos had luckily seen to that, if him protectively straddling her was any indication.

Jay had also survived unscathed. He and Harry were both slowly edging closer to the well. The sudden scream breaks them from their trance as they belt the rest of the way to the well. Herself, Uma, and the others quickly end up around the well in confusion.

"Deez!" Harry and Jay shout down the well, face immediately red from the residual steam.

"Hyades!" Uma, Carlos, Evie, and Gil holler down the steaming hole.

"D! T!?" Jay's voices also echo down in concern. "Are ya'll okay down there?"

"Dagger?" Gil's voices echoes right behind Jay's.

"Who?" Carlos turns to look at Gil in confusion.

"S'wat I call the kid that slips out of the shadows… I think he went with Deez down the well." Gil explains hesitantly not daring to look at Uma as he answered Carlos's question.

"Shit!" Uma slaps her hand against the side of the well before she takes several steps back and begins pacing. She would know those screams from anywhere. They haunted her most nights. She looks up again when the screams stop.

"Sup!?" T's lackluster greeting echoes from the bottom of the wall.

"Sup? Really?" Mal rolls her eyes as she glances up at at Jay. Who the fuck was this T? And how the fuck had they survived that hellfire infused dip?

Jay grimaces before he looks away from Mal, "What's goin' on down there man?"

"Uh, things aren't too hot down here man, if I'm bein' real." T's monotone voice echoes up to them.

"What happened to Deez?" Uma demands, "Why she stop screamin'?"

"Put her on my shoulders away from the water and that seemed to help…" T explains simply.

"What was that!?" They hear Hyades shriek.

"Calm down, it's just a snake… Or a leech if you prefer… Or sentient seaWE-SNake it's definitely a snake!"

"You guys okay?" Jay calls down.

"Get away!" Hyades cries out as the sounds of splashing echo up to the group, "I'm sorry!"

"Stop kickin' or you're gonna fall the fuck in and drown us both!" T's low hiss echoes, "It's just a snake."

Uma's eye widen, "Go get her now!" She snaps at her boys.

Mal's brow lifts as she watches Uma through the steam. She was missing something, and she hated missing things. Damn it.

Harry and Gil don't hesitate. They sling their legs over the sides of the still steaming well and begin carefully climbing down.

"Wait, what?" T calls back sharply.

"Don'nah ya be ah worryin'," Harry calls out as he deftly climbs the warms stones, "We be ah comin' ta get ya."

"It's gonna be okay." Gil adds.

"Jay, go get some rope." Mal orders, "It'll be easier to get everyone out.

"Gotcha." Jay nods before he grabs Carlos' shoulder, "Come on, it'll be quicker with both of us stealing."

"Right." Carlos nods in understanding. "We'll be back soon."

Uma is silent as her knuckles turn white around the stones of the well, clearly at war with herself as she watches her boys descend into darkness.

"You better be." Mal snaps, as Jay and Carlos take off running.

"I'm sure Deez is okay." Evie offers softly, "It was probably just a lot happening at once. T won't let anything bad happen to her."

"Who the fuck is T?" Uma snaps as she continues to glare into the darkness.

"Um…Oh T is, uh, oh-" Evie begins unsurely only to be interrupted.

"A nobody!" T finishes for Evie.

"I didn't know you go by T." Gil frowns as he looks for another hand hold.

"It never came up." T responds with a bit of a bite.

Uma rolls her eyes. Of course Gil would know this stranger. This stranger that was the only thing standing between Hyades and drowning… Again. "How's it lookin' boys?"

"We be nearly to her Cap'in." Harry calls back up.

"Harry?" Hyades asks, her voice so quiet it doesn't echo.

"Aye princess," Harry grins, "It be me an' Gil here ta be rescuein' the damsel." He reassures her.

"Not a- Not a princess."

T can't help his snort.

"Glad ya still be ah havin' yer sense of humour there princess." Harry half heartedly chuckles before he finally gets within arm's reach of Hyades. "Wait up Gilly boy. We're ah gonna be playin' ah game of pass the princess."

"Alright." Gil agrees, "Just be careful with her Harry."

"Right ya are." Harry nods, "Now, come on Deez. Ya be lookin' like ya be wantin' outta here."

Hyades blinks at Harry before she finally reaches out to him.

"There ya be, that be ah good girl." Harry coos to her before he firmly grasps her and pulls her to his chest, "I be havin' ya now, and look, Gil be here ta be helpin too."

"Okay." Hyades struggles to say, her voice a dry, harsh whisper.

Harry helps her turn before he lifts her up for Gil to take. "Ya be ah doin' okay there lad?" He asks as he looks back down to T, "Ain'nah many who can be ah claimin' ta survive the fire princess' flames ta the face."

"I ain't rushing to repeat the experience." T mumbles as the sound of sloshing grows more sporadic. "But I doubt anyone else is either..."

"Ain'nah that just bein' the truth." Harry grumbles in agreement.

"Harry, Gil move it!" Uma snaps.

"Aye cap'in." Harry shouts up before he turns back to T, "So, we'll be ah gettin' her up and then be ah comin' back fer ya, I be doubting ya can be ah climbin'-"

"Nah, I got myself into this mess, I can get myself out of it. Wouldn't be right."

Harry narrows his eyes, "Aye, but-"

"Now!" Uma snaps.

"Come on Harry, Deez don't look good and Captain's waitin'."

"You heard your crew." T adds, "I'd get your ass movin before you test her patience."

Harry opens his mouth as if to argue, but instead shakes his head and starts pulling himself up.

"We're back!" Carlos calls out as he races towards them a large length of rope in hand. "We got some rope." Jay on his heels.

"Lower it down carefully from over here in case they slip!" Mal orders, as she steps back away from the well to give Carlos and Jay space. "But it seems the rats are at least decent at something. I would never expect you or Jay to climb wells." But her tone indicated she thought she should add it to the regime.

Carlos groans as he helps Jay wrap one end around himself before he takes the other end and starts lowering it over the side of the well, "Let me know when you see it." He calls down.

"Aye. So ya be havin' rope. But what ya be ah tyin' it off ta?" Harry rolls his eyes.

"Something even yer fat ass can't break Hook." Jay challenges.

"Is now really the time for this?" Evie questions as she shoots Jay a disapproving look.

"It's always a good time to make a situation a little lighter Eves." Jay grins.

"Aye, but I be ah memberin' that jib later mate."

"If yer drunk ass can retain it." Jay snarks back.

"I ain'nah so drunk I can't be ah rescuin' a princess from a well." Harry claps back.

"Enough." Uma snaps."And focus on fuckin' climbin' before ya actually need the fuckin' rope."

"Which is in the water." T offers in the silence.

"Oh." Carlos blushes slightly before he slings the rest of the slack towards Jay.

Jay nods and spins to take up the slack, "So, who we bringing up?"

"For the moment you're back up in case one of them slips." Mal crosses her arms over her chest and juts her hips to the side. Part of her wanted to see if Gil and Harry could actually manage to pull this stunt off.

Carlos furrows his brow and slumps his shoulders before slowly turning to Mal, "But uh, shouldn't we just pull D-"

"I said back up-" Mal snaps, "They already started might as well see how far they get playing hero." She rolls her eyes.

"My boys can do this in their damn sleep." Uma scoffs, "The docks are a rough place to lay claim to." She mirrors Mal's stance. Not willing to admit she felt a lot more at ease with the rope being available to them if they slipped on the steamed moss.

"The rope would be way faster. I already tied the safety knot to slip her into." T states after he checks the knot for the final time. "Is proving a point really worth prolonging Deez's torture?" He asks no one particular.

Uma growls as Mal's eyes flash green at the challenge.

"If Uma's confid-" Mal snaps, but is cut off with a bristle.

"Harry- check the fuck wits knot work." Uma snarls down the well, the tone making Carlos shudder as he and Evie turn away.

"Gil, be holding ah sec." Harry calls out before he lowers himself level with the two. Hyades was clinging to Gil like her life depended on it. And in this moment, Harry didn't doubt Gil's ability to do anything. "Be keepin' ah hold of the princess lad. I'll be ah gettin' her secure in two shakes, aye?"

Gil nods as he hold Hyades tighter, "Aye." He looks down at Hyades and starts whispering to her.

"Aye then." Harry sighs and grabs the rope, pulling it up until he can find the knots. After a few test pulls he begrudgingly nods, "They be ah seemin' perfectly good cap'in."

Uma rubs her teeth along her bottom lip before she nods, "Alright then, let's get her out of there."

"Aye." Harry moves closer to Gil, "Be holdin' tight ta her Gil, and I'll be ah gettin' her settled like in the rope."

"Understood." He grunts sternly, more focused than he had been in a long time.

Harry quickly wraps the rope once around Hyades' waist before he slips the end loops around her legs, giving her a makeshift harness. "Oy, pup! Ya can be ah pullin' the slack now."

"Gotcha!" Carlos hollars back, not wanting to get snapped at by Mal or Uma if he didn't move quick enough.

Jay and Carlos hoist Hyades up, with Mal and Uma's assistance. Once they've pulled Hyades high enough Evie rushes forward and pulls Hyades up and over.

Gil pulls himself over the wall before he carries Hyades far away from the well to gently set her on the ground. "Here." He calls out over his shoulder as he unwraps the rope from around Hyades.

"D, Oh my god are you okay?" Evie can't stop herself as she immediately starts fretting over Hyades. "That was quite a fright for everyone, are you hurt?"

"Evie! Give the girl room ta breath will ya?" Mal asks with a shake of her head. The last thing they needed was for her to start screaming again.

"I'm done." Hyades shakes her head slowly, her voice monotone as she looks from Evie to Gil, "I want to go back to my crypt."

"I'll take you." Gil offers not looking at Uma, as he offers Hyades his hand.

"D, please." Evie puts one hand on Hyades' shoulder, "This- We didn't mean-"

"I know." Hyades shrugs her hand off emotionlessly, "I just don't want to be here anymore."

"Harry, come on. We're leaving too." Uma snaps,

"If it's all the same to you Uma, I'd rather be alone."

"Ya ain't goin' nowhere in your state alone." Uma snarls at her cousin, "Be happy I'm cool with it just being Gil." she huffs, "But I've had enough bull shit for one day and I don't feel like starting more with you."

"Okay."

Gil furrows his brow as he looks between Hyades and Uma, his eyes shining with worry. But when Hyades turns and starts to walk off, he follows.

Mal rolls her eyes. This was so fucking stupid. What a waste of a day. Nothing went according to plan at all. She should have kept her temper in check, but Uma just had a way of bringing out the worst in her. Speaking of stupid…

"I said no."

Jay rolls his eyes, "You're obviously burned, and you're in a damn well. T, you're on the ground and I have both swords."

"I solidly stand by I did this to myself, and I'll get out by myself."

Evie slowly walks back over to join in the strange fight, barely giving Uma and Harry a passing glance as they walk off. "What's going on?" She asks Carlos.

"T is being obstinate." Carlos sums up.

"So let him stay in the fucking well, fucks I care. You offered, I'll be damned if I let you beg to help someone else, today's been shitty enough."

Evie worries picks at the dirt under her nails, "He probably lost most of his clothes to the fire, if not all of them." She points out softly.

"Okay… Look T, you don't wanna come up, fine. But I'm leaving my shirt and jacket for you." Jay explains as he pulls them off, leaving them draped over the side of the well. "And I'll tie the rope off to a tree."

Mal facepalms,"Since when did we start giving people shirts off our backs?"

Jay turns to face Mal, "Since they save us all from our own mistakes." He asks in a low pitch, speaking so that she was the only one who could hear him, "We all fucking knew better than to press D like that. What the hell happened to the plan?"

Mal at least has the humility to blush as she turns away. "Uma happened." She grumbles, she'd lost so much face today and then T running in to save their skin... Fuck only knew how much the kid was actually fucking hurt down there. "And then… shit got out of hand." She admits. "I'm… It won't happen again." She finishes lamely. "It's not worth this, I can just lie."

"Great." Jay grins for a single second before the frown is back. He walks to the nearest tree and secures the rope with a knot. "Okay, so we're outta here then." He looks over to Carlos and Evie.

"Are you sure T?" Carlos asks skeptically down the well, unsure how the other boy was even still standing.

"That's the dream." T calls back dryly.

Evie and Carlos share concerned glances.

"You heard him, let's go."

"Yeah, leave the fucktard to fix this if he insists." Mal leans over to the well, "Us leaving you in this state without questions when you're clearly stuck and fuckin' charred extra crispy, yeah, consider this our debt being repaid."

"The dream." T's dry voice echoes once more.

* * *

It had to have been at least two hours since he'd heard any voices. He was cold, wet, and miserable, but it was better than the alternative. He takes a deep breath as he looks up to the top of the well. He'd gotten in and out of this one several times looking for herbs to match the pictures in Faustina's book. He shakes his head. Totally not the point right now.

The point was he needed to hurry the hell home before service ended. If he played his cards right he could set up an 'accidental fire' to explain the burns. Even though the rest of the island had been upgraded to electricity, the only source of light in the cathedral was candles, so it wasn't like a fire would look suspicious.

Getting home was going to be a problem though. His clothes had been burned and pretty much left in tatters. He'd spent a good amount of his time down here sorting it, but he knew they weren't to his usual standard. He ran his fingers through his hair gently and groaned. The last thing he needed right now was somebody to spot him in this state, drawing unwanted attention and questions. He couldn't help but to be bitter that Hyades flames hadn't just ended him.

With a set jaw and determination he starts making his way upwards, his movements slow and deliberate, he had no intention of having to do this more than once. It takes him four times longer to pull himself out, but honestly he's just happy to finally be out of the damn well. His entire body burned and ached, but the moving air felt great against the less severe of the burns. He stumbles a couple of feet from the well, before he falls to his ass, dizzy from the blood rush. He breathes heavily as he lays against the cool dirt for a moment, exhausted. If someone fucking stumbled along and finished him, so be it.

He stares blankly up at the dark, miserable clouds above him, and stays there until laughter abruptly spills out of him. Dark and hollow, his thoughts strayed to Faustina's father finding out about this particular act of rebellion. Years. He'd been able to hide it for years. Her father didn't care how they occupied their time when he wasn't present, as long as she was there when she was needed.

Faustina's father was positive that the room was properly fortified, locks on everything that could be used as an exit to the outside world. What the old man didn't know was that she'd learned to pick locks long before she even knew it was a way to escape. It had just been a game to her then. Something to do to stave off the boredom, and the solitude. It had been a challenge, and one she'd come up with on her own. A dark smirk tugs at his lips.

After several long moments, he gruffs as he pulls himself up before he looks around for the clothes Jay had left. He hated to admit it, but he was grateful to be able to cover himself properly. His entire body shudders as the rough cloth brushes against fresh blisters, but it's worth it for the peace of mind. He sighs, steadying himself against the well before he begins stumbling towards the town. He's careful to stay in the shadows as he makes his way back. The walk was long, and undeniably painful- But he'd felt worse pain. He'd just never been this exhausted before.

He has no idea how he manages to make it back to the church without incident, but he was not willing to look a gift horse in the mouth, for the moment at least.

"Just need a fire." He tells himself as he slips through the window and out of the view of the streets. One step at a time. He frowns as he secures the window behind him.

* * *

Jay was still rooted to the spot in the crook of a tree. He'd chosen to hide while he waited for T to show. If the little shit wouldn't let him pull his ass out of a well after getting hit by Hyades flames, so be it.

But he'd wanted to know why.

Well, he'd gotten an answer. An answer that explained what he had brushed his thumb against the first time they'd met. T, the big bad T, protector of the Isle if you believed what Hyades wrote, was a girl.

A girl that dressed up like a dude while he stalked the streets and 'watched people'. A girl that never corrected anyone when they called him a bro or a guy. Weird. Even Mal, as un-girly as she tried to pretend she was, would have knocked anyone on their ass if they called her a boy.

While this answered a few questions, it brought up way too many more.

The thought just didn't sit well with him. He just had a hard time picturing the kid he'd smacked to the ground over and over again without so much as a complaint being a chick.

Jay felt overwhelmed. This was so not his thing, it was more Mal's. As soon as the thought crosses his mind though he shakes it off. No, T had to have a reason for not telling anyone who she was. And while he didn't understand the feeling, he felt as if he owed it to her to keep her secret.

Jay sighs. One day he'd talk to T about this, but probably not for a long while. Hopefully he'd be able to answer the question of who T's parents were. Maybe that would help answer the question of why she- Jay shakes his head. He couldn't think of T as a girl if he was going to keep this secret from the gang- He, why he masquerade as a boy.

He could have easily caught up and trailed T back to his home.

But not tonight. He wasn't sure he could handle another surprise. He needed time to get his game face on for this.

* * *

 **Hi again.**

 **We really hope you're enjoying our updates and new chapters. We really love this story and these characters, so when it was pointed out how gumbled and unestablished our story seemed, and how flat the characters were, we really wanted to change that. Hopefully we're ramping this up.**

 **Don't forget to leave us some love, let us know you're out there reading. Let us know what you think! Do you feel like we're getting our writing to the next level?**

 **We'll be back on Monday for sure! Monday has turned into our 'get out can't you see we're writing?' day. Which means we will be getting at least two chapters/updates out a week from now on. Our goal? To be fully caught up and hopefully done with our 'Book One' well before the third movie is released. Wish us luck and muses!**

 **Lots of love Descendants!**

 **Dark and Twisted**


	17. Rotten to the Core

**Hey Descendants!**

 **Got another new chapter! We're going to be following all the vks that were at the well, checking in to see how they're doing in that aftermath.**

* * *

 **Three Weeks Later**

Evie frowns as she compares her stitches from one side to the other, nothing had come out right since the day at the well. It felt as if they had lost two- friends? Two somethings, instead of gaining a new member. It was down right morally draining, and worse yet no one had seen or heard from Hyades or T since the incident. Albeit the latter was most likely missing in action due to the gravity of his wounds. Still it would be nice to know how Hyades felt about them.

Mal curses as she tosses another empty spray paint can to the side. "Ugh, there's never enough black on this fucking isle."

"Whatcha paintin' anyways?" Jay asks with a frown from where he was sharpening his sword. "You've been working on that mural for weeks."

"Don't know yet," Mal huffs as she plops down on the couch before she continues, "Shit ain't coming to me." She smirks when her mere presence makes Carlos jump.

"Long live evil ain't hackin' it anymore?" Jay raises a brow.

"I may not be E, but I know better than to decorate every wall the same." Mal snides back with a frown.

Evie smiles, "It's so true. Best to have a few colors carry through your decor rather than make everything match."

"Never thought I'd see the day Mal cared about-"

"Shut it. I care about my fuckin' art, kay?" Mal glares at Jay.

Jay holds his hands up in defeat, "Alright."

"Are… So are we gonna talk, ya know, about what happened?" Carlos asks hesitantly, forcing every word out as if each one was coarse glass. His eyes never straying from the project in front of him.

Evie pauses in her cross stitch, as she looks anxiously around the circle. "I'm with Carlos on this… We haven't heard from Deez in three weeks- And I'm concerned about T. I haven't seen him around either."

"T hurled himself at D while she was burning hotter than I've ever seen, I'm sure he's sleeping those burns off." Jay shrugs, almost too casually.

Mal snorts, "What type of psycho fucking does that by the way?"

"T." Carlos shrugs, "It's not the first time I've seen him be reckless like that…"

Evie nods, "If he can throw himself in front of a blade to save my face, I honestly don't know what he wouldn't do if he takes a positive interest in someone."

"So have all of you been having communications with this freak behind my back?" Mal snarls, "Because it sounds like you all know this fuckin' kid pretty well."

Evie and Carlos share wide eyed glances, but thankfully Jay wasn't cowed.

"I wouldn't say any of us know T, the kid just shows up where and when he pleases if he takes an interest that day… Its on and off with him." Jay tries to assuage her anger. "He finds us more than we find him, and before you go off on us, know that we both know that I can be sneakier than you, and the kids snuck up on me, let alone Carlos and E."

"Well what the fuck is his angle then?" Mal demands as she studies Jay with a scowl.

"I think he just likes knowing what people are doing." Jay says after a moment of thought.

"Why though?" Mal frowns, as she crosses her arms. "And how much have you three shared with him?"

"Well… Sometimes it sounds like T lived under a troll." Jay chuckles lightly, "Like he doesn't know things, or understand them."

Carlos nods his head emphatically. "Yeah, like he just doesn't get some things, so I think he's just tryin' to learn. He's come to me for help on a few sophisticated science matters." He volunteers without thinking.

"For me!" Evie quickly adds, "They made me a knock out lip gloss."

Mal tilts her head to the side, "You just said C made that for you." She scowls.

Evie blushes as she looks away, "I wasn't sure how you'd feel about me needing to be rescued."

"Confused. Concerned. And frustrated you didn't tell me sooner. Was the prick that came at you even taught a lesson? Has he come at you again?"

Evie shakes her head. "T knocked him out, and nothing like that has happened since Mal, I swear." She blinks innocently.

Mal's lips curl in disgust. "Jay tell me you don't owe this kid shit?"

"Nope, we don't owe each other shit." Jay shakes his head, "T doesn't like to be in debt as much as we don't."

Mal sighs as she rubs her temples. "And this headache is who you want to recruit? It sounds like he'd trash our rep within a month."

"What is our rep anyways?" Carlos asks before he can stop himself.

"We're rotten to the core. We're nasty, vicious, cruel, and heartless." Mal rolls her eyes in annoyance.

"But, we're not always like that with each other." Evie softly interjects.

"But we should always be that way outside these walls and even in here it's not safe to assume your not being watched." Mal challenges with a frown.

"Paranoid much?" Jay lightly teases.

"Met my mother much?" Mal quips back.

Carlos shudders.

"Look," Evie sets her sewing aside and crosses her legs at the ankle before she continues, "I'm just saying, we do the stealing and the bad stuff to keep the adults off our backs right? And to keep the other gangs from moving in. But, I'll stop and help Dizzy when she needs it. So, I guess what we're asking is, how does T hurt our rep, when we all do stuff like that?"

"If he's gone out of his way to pull Auradon bullshit for the two of you, what makes you think he ain't pulling those stunts all over the isle?" Mal asks with a raised brow.

"Because he stays away from Cora and Atilla's territories." Jay answers easily, "Says those people aren't worth his time."

"So he does have an agenda!" Mal's eyes light up.

"Sher Kan couldn't make that jump Mal…" Jay rolls his eyes, "What are you talking about?"

Mal rolls her eyes, "What jump? The kid has us and the rats as a priority. Why wouldn't that be shady as fuck to you? Or do you really just think this kid is just selectively 'saving' others out of the kindness of his fucking heart? That's fucking stupid Jay. The kid is either working for someone or has his own plans."

"He follows Freddie too, that's the only one that's come up in conversation, but I'm sure he follows other people too. And D. I think he just likes following the interesting people." Jay shrugs and starts going through his pockets, rearranging his 'treasures' by worth, "I'm not even sure what all of us would possibly have in common for him to have an agenda."

Mals eyes narrow suspiciously. "Everyone always has an agenda."

"So what's D's then?"

Mal scowls, "To be a pain in the ass." She rolls her eyes, "And Deez's agenda is everything the isle is against. I've learned that much."

Carlos shakes his head as he works on his project, but then looks up, "D's agenda is that we shouldn't pay for our parents' mistakes, which isn't a bad agenda."

"We're not paying for their mistakes Carlos, we're biding our time till we can fulfill our legacies." Mal corrects him with a glare.

"Oh, right," Carlos grumbles under his breath as he gets back to work, "That's what we're calling it."

"That's what we're calling it." Mal rolls her eyes, "I'm going to pick up where my mother left off."

Carlos sighs, "Yes Mal."

Evie looks up with a bright smile on her face, "Well, I want to be like my mother. Marry a rich prince, move to his huge castle. With hundreds of rooms and thousands of mirrors... " Her face falls, "But, that's it. Just, you know, marry a prince and become a queen."

Mal lets out a huff, "Any epiphanies you'd like to share Jay?"

"I think you might be the only one that really wants to be like the OVs." Jay puts his hands behind his head as he leans back, "I wanna do things my way."

"At least that's one thing we can agree on…" Mal flashes her gang a wicked half smile, "We all wanna do things our way."

"But, not all of us have your reputation and family history Mal." Carlos sighs before he shoves his project away, "Everyone's afraid of you. And you like it."

"Not enough people afraid of you pup?" Mal asks with a pout.

"No… And why would they be?"

"Sounds like something we need to work on then doesn't it?"

"Why work on a hopeless cause?" Evie asks off handedly.

"Because it reflects badly on the rest of us." Mal counters. "And C ain't hopeless, he's just untapped."

"No… I'm pretty sure I'm just hopeless." Carlos quickly agrees with Evie, "My evil quotient is really low, the only thing that keeps it in the double digits is my fascination with science and tech."

Mal lets out a deep breath, "Well, what I've been trying to fucking say is that if people aren't afraid of you, that means they aren't afraid of me and that's a fucking problem."

Carlos tilts his head to the side, "It's not like the Gastons were going to kill me or anything, most of the time they just push me around and yell at me until I let them see what I have. Sometimes they even give it back."

Jay gestures to Carlos, "I think what the pup is trying to say is that if people weren't scared of you, they'd take things a lot further."

"And what I'm trying to say is that if our weight isn't carrying to no one fucking with the pup we ain't doin' shit right." Mal crosses her arms over her chest. "It just seems like it's time to step up our game and be a bit more aggressive with the other gangs to remind them why the fuck we're number one, with or without Deez. I'm not putting us in that situation again. Mother can deal with it."

"Yeah, I'm down." Jay pumps his arm excitedly.

Evie shrugs one shoulder daintily, "It couldn't hurt to remind them that we're rotten-"

"To the core." Carlos finishes with a small smile.

* * *

 **Hey again,**

 **We had another successful Monday and are both happy to report that things are starting to look up. Everyone cross your fingers, or whatever luck bringer works for you, Twisted and her husband are looking at a house for sale five minutes away from me and my family! So excited! Also, I have a cool job interview on Thursday. Don't worry, my Mondays are sacred. But I'd appreciate the luck for that as well.**

 **Don't forget to leave us some love. We love hearing from you.**


	18. The Night Watch

**Hey Descendents!**

 **Surprise Chapter. It's not very long, but we hope you enjoy.**

* * *

 **One Month After the Well**

Gil frowns as he whiddles his second cat of the night. It had been a long couple of weeks. Hyades still didn't seem ready to talk to anyone, though that didn't stop him, Uma and Harry from trying. He was getting worried they weren't getting out to the crypt enough to keep her from going mad or sinking into a depression.

He was supposed to have the night off so he could go see Deez, but he'd opened his mouth one too many times and now he was stuck on night watch. _Again_.

He frowns as he whiddles away another chunk of wood. This night was dragging. Just like all the other nights since T stopped coming around. He lets out a deep sigh as his eyes lazily sweep the perimeter. Yep. Not a soul in sight.

He carves out an ear, giving it simple detail. Was T still laid out? Or was he just ducking? It had been forever since he'd seen him, but the damage he took from dragging Deez down the well must've been ridiculous. He lets out another deep sigh. He wished he knew where T stayed. It would be nice if he could check up on him for a change. He also wished he had the courage to ask Carlos if he'd seen him since the well, but he was sure Uma would view that as a betrayal. He shifts his stance as he turns his attention to the world outside the barrier and frowns. Things would be so much different for all of them if they weren't trapped here.

They wouldn't have to have these stupid rules about who could talk to who and what they could talk about. They wouldn't have to explain every single why, where, how, or when. They wouldn't have to worry about it. They would just be free to be normal fucking kids, instead of having to constantly watch their back and every shadow. The paranoia grew old years ago for him, he didn't understand where the others got their energy to stay so vigilant. If shit was going to go down it would. If it wasn't, then it probably still would. That's just how the isle was, but that didn't mean he didn't wish for more for all of them. And he meant all of them. None of them really belonged here.

How different was it over there in Auradon? The broadcasts always made it look so… Peaceful and pretty and… He lets out contented sigh. And safe. How wonderful it must be to go to bed every night, not worrying if your father was going to wake you up at four am shit faced to make you dress up in woman's clothings to entertain his friends at the bar. Albeit it had been years since he'd been forced to do that. Thanks to Uma.

He smiles as he turns back to his wooden cat. For every shit task Uma had ever given him, she more than made up for it in patience, care, and most importantly safety. Uma meant safety. She always knew what to do and say, and always kept her word. The waves could rock them, but as long as Uma was around he knew they could sail any storm the isle threw at them.

"Oy! Gil me lad!" Harry chuckles as he starts up the gangplank, "I be ah comin' ta keep ya company."

Gil can't help the smile as he puts away the chunk of wood and carving knife. "Thanks man, it's pretty boring without-" He stops himself, " People- to keep you company."

"Aye, it be that." Harry pulls himself up to perch on the side of the ship near Gil, "And what is it ya be ah workin' on mate?"

"N'other cat. Keeps my hands busy and my mouth shut… But not enough 'parantly."

"Aw," Harry frowns and leans in closer, "Ya ain'nah still sore Uma be makin' ya work yer energy off are ya?"

"Nah, not at all. My fault for not shuttin' up. Can't help it, stuff just blurts out before I can stop it is all." Gil shrugs, "Can't be sore at the Captain for doing her job." He lazily grins.

Harry smiles as he claps Gil on the back, "That be the spirit mate." He turns to look out over the dark ocean water towards the barrier, "But I be ah gettin' if ya were, nights all alone with nothin' ta be keepin' ya company but the barrier can be ah mite... " He tilts his head from side to side, his eyes squinting as he looked around, "Difficult?"

"Ain't that bad Harry," Gil grins, "Shrimpy keeps me company, but she got sick of modelin' and chased after something I couldn't see."

"She do be ah prissy little beast." Harry laughs, "I be sure it weren't nothin' more than her own damn shadow. She ain'nah caught ah rat yet." His laughter slowly dies before he looks back up at Gil, "Look mate, I know ya be ah worryin' bout Deez. But she'll be ah comin' round. She always does."

Gil pouts, "Not without someone getting her though."

"I know." Harry frowns, "Ya be knowin' it ain'nah yer fault, right?"

Gil lets out a breath so deep his sternum adjusts with a pop. "I know but… I still don't like it."

"Aye, I admit it still don'nah be feelin' good." Harry lets out his own sigh. With quick movements he kicks off the railing, landing behind Gil with an arm around his neck, "But ya be ah listenin' here sweet boy." He grunts with the effort it takes to get Gil in a headlock and pull him down, "I be ah thinkin' long an hard 'bout this," He ruffles Gil's hair with an affectionate noogie, "What if I be ah finishin' up the night watch for this here ship while ya be ah usin' yer time ta be ah checkin' on our fair fire princess?"

Gil's eyes brighten up as he turns to look at Harry hopefully. "Really?" He asks not at all bothered by the affectionate action, as he stays calmly pinned.

"Aye." Harry grins and releases Gil, "I knew that be ah puttin' the wind back in yer sail."

Gil stands back up with a renewed bounce in his step as he jumps and hugs Harry to him tightly. "You're the best mate a guy could ask for."

"Aye, I know." Harry preens, "But ya ain'nah ta be sayin' ah word to the rest of the crew-"

"O'course not." Gil quickly agrees, "Not a peep, promise." He continues excitingly.

Harry nods once and continues, "And don'nah be lyin' if Uma be askin' about it later."

Gil nods in understanding, "I won't."

"Good lad." Harry grins and shoos Gil away with his hands, "Off with ya then, be tellin' the princess we be ah missin' her somethin' fierce."

"I will Harry, thanks again." Gil smiles in appreciation and tightly hugs Harry once more before he plants a quick kiss on his cheek. He releases his friend and turns away with a blush. "Yer the best mate!" He calls out excitedly as he rushes towards the Catacombs.

* * *

 **Hi again,**

 **So, we hope we're doing a good job working with the Gil that the movie portrayed while taking him and making him our own little cinnamon roll. What do you guys think? What is your impression of our Gil? And do you think we expanded on the character, or flat out changed him?**

 **We appreciate your feedback, but also would love to just hear from you. Don't forget to follow/favorite/leave us some love.**


	19. The Crypts

**Hey Descendents,**

 **Twisted and I managed to get some writing done today, not a lot as we're both fighting illness, colds are running rampant right now, but enough that I thought we should post another chapter. We hope you enjoy this look into Hyades' room.**

* * *

 **Still a month after the well incident**

Hyades paces back and forth in the dim candle light of her room. The Catacombs. Usually being surrounded by so much history made her feel better. As if she belonged down here, remembering the names of the dead carved into tombs, inventing stories about their lives and accomplishments. But today?

Today she couldn't focus. Couldn't invent stories.

And she still couldn't write about what happened the well.

Mal and Uma had made it clear that she had to pick a gang. Well, Mal more than Uma… But still, they'd both set aside their own dislike of each other and had plotted to get her in that clearing.

Why couldn't they just always work together?

Her lips form into an unwanted smile. It was kind of cool that they had both but aside their differences in order to talk to her. She purses her lips, until they didn't and words started getting thrown around like knives.

She hated the fact that she missed them. All of them. So much it hurt.

Hyades lets out a sigh of frustration as she throws herself into a makeshift stone chair. It wasn't like Mal wasn't always losing her temper. And it wasn't even the first time Mal had accused her of having tantrums. So, why did this time hurt more?

She leans back, shuddering at the memory of Carlos and Evie slowly backing away. She couldn't blame them though. Fire hurt. Everyone in that clearing had a first hand account of that. Except Evie. Evie always had to think of her looks before anything else, so early on she'd learned when to stay and when to run.

Still…

Hyades sighs as she drops her head back to stare up at the cold stone ceiling. She couldn't be angry at them for needing to protect themselves. That part of the whole ordeal just hurt. It hurt to be the thing they needed to protect themselves from.

She rolls her eyes. She was still mad though. She didn't like being tricked. And she definitely didn't like being told what to do. She was angry with Mal; angry at her for yelling, for accusing her of hanging out with Cora and Atilla's gangs.

Because really? She didn't want to be in any gang, didn't want to limit herself on who she could trust and be friendly with. But she knew better than to cross paths with Attila. She'd heard stories about what his father had forced him to do. And she had no interest in figuring out if the stories were true. Observe the guy… Sure, from a safe distance. But she'd only ever talked with him once; and that one time had been enough to send chills down her spine and convince her that he wasn't a good guy.

Cora wasn't as bad, but she wasn't sane either. The few times she had spoken to Cora had left her stomach tied in knots. One moment she'd be fine, talking about something pleasant-ish, but then suddenly her entire demeanor would change and she was nearly as scary as Attila. Worse, sometimes she'd openly attempt to kill people.

Hyades shakes her head. Not the point. She stands back up and paces frantically. What had been the point?

Her eyes linger on the piles of tablets stacked around her room like little mountains. She'd been so desperately trying to write that she'd dragged out all her old notes. She didn't feel comfortable writing a letter to the king about what had transpired at the well, at least not while this upset.

But in looking for inspiration, all she'd done was make herself miss them. All of them.

Sure, it hurt that Mal picked on her about running off and about her abilities. She was well aware that people on the isle were both envious and terrified of the fact that she wasn't affected by the barrier. But, she also knew that Mal lost her temper, _a lot_. And when she did, it was usually because she couldn't articulate what she was worried about. She also hated feeling like she wasn't in control.

She could totally see where Mal was coming from. Which kind of took the sting away.

Hyades tears her hands down her face. How? How could she be angry and still understand? This was so frustrating. Shouldn't the understanding dampen the anger? But then again...

They'd all been a part of traping her and trying to force her to pick a side. Sure some participated less than others, but at the end of the day it still felt like a betrayal.

She was hurt.

She was angry.

But, she missed them. And that frustrated her.

She missed all of them, but they'd made it clear that she had to pick a side. Pick a group. Did she have to? What would happen if she did?

Uma was her cousin. Someone who'd always supported her, even when she openly admitted to not understanding her. That had always stuck with her. Uma would tease, and would press, but in the end she always accepted her, just as she was.

She smiles, Gil almost always seemed carefree. She loved their silent conversations just as much as she loved their surprisingly deep ones. Gil was like those rare streaks of sunlight through the dirty clouds that clung to the island; warm, and bright, and beautiful.

Harry, though often louder than she would like, was just as flowery in his speech as she could get in her writing. He always made her feel like the center of his world when they spent time together. At first she'd run from it, had been uncomfortable in it, but it was now one of her favorite places to be. And the laughter, no one could make her laugh like he could.

They were all so passionate. She just loved being around them. She could never give them up.

Hyades' heart sinks. She also cared about the Rotten Core.

Mal wasn't blood, but she was… At the very least an ally. Someone she could count on for good advice. Mal was a leader, and demanded a certain amount of respect and reverence, but still a ally none-the-less. And a kindred artist, even though they used a different medium.

Evie, who was the first kid to talk to her. The first to smile at her, brush her hair, play dress up. Evie was warmth and selfies. Fashion and long walks. Picnics by the marsh and day trips through the market.

And what about Jay? His super chill, _I'll-knock-sense-into-anyone-looking-my -people-the-wrong-way_ attitude had been unexpected, but so welcome. His mischievous grin, that got him out of trouble just as easily as it got him into it, was infectious. She loved that he took time to teach her how to swing a sword, because he took the time.

 _And_ Carlos, there wasn't a better partner to have at your side when you just wanted to think and not be alone. She had written so much at his side; the two of them calmly working in tandem on their own projects. She adored the silent hours they shared over the years, occasionally learning new insights about one another.

How was she ever supposed to choose between them? How could they expect her too? They were all so important to her. Even T, or Dagger as Gil had called him. Even if they'd never really met. She shakes her head, willing away the confusing memories of the well.

She didn't want to pick a side.

But Mal said she caused drama by not being in a gang.

Seriously, more drama had occured due to them forcing her to join one of them, then it ever would have without that ultimatum.

Mal could bite her.

But, did she really hurt the people she cared about?

Wouldn't she hurt them if she cut half of them out of her life?

How was any of this helpful?

Hyades growls as she kicks one of the many piles of stone. "I don't know what to do!" She howls in agony before her fire spirals out of control around her, scorching the forgotten tombs and stone walls.

"Cool-" Hyades drags a hand through her hair, "It's cool-Cool-Cool- It's cool" She throws herself back into her seat, hugging her knees tightly to her chest as she cries, muffling another frustrated, heart wrenching scream.

It had been a month of her tormenting herself over this question and she still couldn't force herself to pick. She just couldn't, the isle was already so miserable. The only highlight she had was her writing, which revolved around her allies and the time she spent with them. How could she cut herself in half like that? Another agonized scream rips from her throat.

"Deez?" Gil calls out quietly, but urgently, not daring to speak louder in her home. He turns the corner, finally spotting her in a dark corner "Deez, are you okay?" He demands as he races over, skidding part of the way to her on his knees before he gathers her to him closely. "Deez? Are ya hurt?"

Hyades reflexively pushes against his hold, scared of hurting him. "Gil… I'm - I'm sorry. I, uh- I didn't know you were here."

Gil studies her, clearly looking for anything physically wrong with her, "I missed you. And then I heard ya screamin' and I…" He takes a deep breath and lets it out in a heavy sigh as his forehead drops to her head. "I had to find you."

"I'm fine." She quickly assures him, "Just-" She pauses, unable to explain the ache in her heart or how much she missed him too.

"Don't lie ta me Deez." Gil pouts, looking hurt. "No one who screams like that is fine. Or close to it…" He gives her a stern look as he gently takes her chin in one hand. His thumb softly strokes her jaw and his eyes soften as he studies her closely, "Your still torturing yourself over who to pick aren't ya?" He asks quietly.

Hyades looks anywhere but Gil, "I'm still struggling with all of it." She admits softly.

"It's been a month Deez, it sounds like ya've made your decision. Fucks what Mal thinks, Uma'd rather ya come around then make ya pick sides, and Uma said if Mal was half the woman she is, she'll drop it to for your sake."

"I'm still mad." Hyades points out bitterly, "And, and hurt. And other things that I don't understand."

"Well, I don't think stayin' in here is helpin' ya understand them any better." Gil pouts as he releases her jaw and holds her more securely as he stands up.

"I'm not ready to face anyone yet." Hyades warns when he doesn't realise her.

"Not gonna make ya talk ta anyone. Just gettin' ya outta of your room. Some fresh air might help your thinkin. Ain't no one having good thoughts in your room any ways."

Hyades blinks. Gil was in her room. He never came in her room. It was dark. It was cold. There were dead things. Her father was nearby. But he was here, ignoring all the things that scared him. Came in running. Running because he heard her scream. He'd thought she was hurt. And even when he'd figured out she wasn't hurt, he still worried.

It made her heart hurt.

"Thanks Gil." Hyades presses her face to his chest as she wraps her arms tighter around him.

"No problem, Deez." He gives her his signature dopey grin as he continues his way towards the exit. "No wonder you're not gettin' anywhere Deez." He tenderly nudges the top of her head with his chin, "This place don't fit you at all." He sighs.

Hyades sighs, "But it's fireproof."

"So is the beach." Gil responds softly.

Hyades looks up at Gil, ready to argue, before she shrugs, "I guess I can't argue that." A tiny smile pulls at the corner of her lips. "Though I do like skulls."

Gil grins back, as his posture straightens. As if her smile caused him physical relief. "Some of our flags have skulls on 'em."

"I'm sure they do. Nice and pirate-y" Hyades chuckles. After a moment she tugs on his shirt,"I can walk you know, not actually hurt."

"I know." Gil responds simply, without any attempt to loosen his hold. "But I like carrying you, and your a slow walker." He teases her.

"Only when you make me walk towards the docks." Hyades responds defensively.

"Nah, it's your short legs." He assures her with an easy grin. "Your so tiny. Like tinkerbell."

"I am not that small."

"You feel pretty small in my arms." Gil shrugs.

"You're lucky I like-" Hyades stops herself with a scowl, "You're lucky you're nice."

"Very lucky, if it means I get to carry around my own damsel." Gil chuckles lightheartedly, unable to help the smugness in his grin.

"Just don't go telling anyone." Hyades rolls her eyes.

"Aww. Not even Harry or Uma." Gil pouts, "They're gonna wanna hear everything."

"Especially not Harry and Uma." Hyades shakes her head for emphasis, "I don't want Harry to have any excuse to be weirder around me."

"Harry ain't weird around ya." Gil frowns after a moment of thought. "That I've noticed…" He studies her expectantly. He lets out a breath he hadn't known he'd been holding once they exit the crypt. "But I'll do my best to leave this part out." He pouts, "Even if its my favorite part."

Hyades blushes, "I'd rather it just be our secret. Or else I won't want anyone to carry me."

Gil sighs and turns to look away as a small blush of his own covers his cheeks. "I guess one secret won't hurt the captain… But just a warnin' im not good at secrets, or being quiet, or shutting up in general around… Well, anyone… It's how I always end up in trouble with the captain..."

"Well, you're good at getting me out of my room." Hyades offers.

"What should I tell em when they ask how?" Gil nudges her head again, this time more playfully.

"That you dragged me," Hyades nods, "Kicking and screaming."

Gil narrows his eyes at the thought. "I would'nah done that though." He finally sighs.

"Yeah, I know…" Hyades sighs.

"Do you think Uma and Harry'll know too?" Gil asks with a frown, "Uma don't like liars."

Hyades grins, "I could start kicking and screaming..."

"Don't you dare." Gil responds playfully. "We're still close to your dad's. Don't want him to think I'm actually stealing you."

"He wouldn't care…" Hyades rolls her eyes, "He'd probably think it was mildly entertaining."

"Maybe…" Gil responds cautiously, "But best not to test those waters."

"I can live with not testing waters."

Gil chuckles, "I bet you can." He sobers, "I'm still sorry 'bout bringin' ya by the way. I know Harry and Uma be feeling awful bout the whole thing. No one expected it ta…" He swallows as he looks away, "I haven't seen Dagger since then either..."

"He rushed me when I had no control," Hyades admits softly, ashamed, "I'm kind of surprised he lived through it."

Gil's face turns dark for a brief moment as he agrees with her, before he shakes his head. "He's tougher than he looks… I mean he got outta the well alright...Or at least wasn't there when I went back to check."

"Still, not the way I would have liked to meet him." Hyades sighs.

Gil snorts, "I doubt anyone likes the way they meet him."

"At least no one else hurt him on their first meeting-"

"That we know of." Gil corrects her with a shrug. "He don't share shit like that…"

"I guess." Hyades frowns. She'd wanted to meet T ever since Carlos told her about him, and she wasn't even sure if she'd ever see him again. "I just hope he's okay."

"It's hard to tell… You're easier to find and you weren't alright."

"I'm fine. Just, you know-" She struggles for a moment before she settles on, "Me."

"I don't _just_ _know_ ," Gil frowns, "But I'd really like to get to know you like that. I know Harry and Uma like that… But they don't hide from me for months at a time either." He sticks out his tongue at her to lesson the sting.

"I wasn't hiding." She pouts, "And I'm not mad at you."

"Are you sure?" Gil asks hesitantly. "I'm kinda mad at me, but I would never dare disobey a direct order…" His eyes lower to watch her, "But I know Uma wasn't happy givin' it ta me either." He adds softly.

"It's complicated." Hyades nods in understanding, "But I'm not mad at you for having to follow orders."

Gil frowns as he looks back up to path ahead, silent for a good thirty heartbeats. "They're just worried you know." He finally sighs.

"So I was _informed_." Hyades grumbles. Her lips pout into a tightly pressed frown, "You know I don't associate with the other gangs right?"

"Yeah," Gil nods, "I do." He agrees easily, "But that doesn't mean they don't want to 'ssociate with you…"

"How is that my fault?" Hyades demands, crossing her arms tightly over her chest.

Gil blinks, his steps faltering as he looks down to study her seriously for a long moment. "S'not." He continues walking. "Never was."

"It just seemed like everyone had an agenda-"

"It's the isle, everyone does have an agenda." Gil sighs as he looks down to her with a sad smile.

"And Mal was just the loudest with a long list of grievances." Hyades huffs, and then sighs, "I hate this place." Hated what it did to all of them.

"I don't think anyone really likes it here Deez, that's why ya gotta spend more time with people and less time in your crypt… This isle will make ya think terrible things when you're by yourself." Gil can't help the shudder.

Hyades frowns as she watches Gil, "You have a lot of experience with being alone too." She whispers apologetically.

Gil shrugs, "I mostly do it to myself, never can seem to shut up round Uma and Harry, which is a problem now that we have a real crew."

"That's because they're always so loud, and have so much- I don't know- energy?" Hyades shrugs. She sometimes felt that way, like being around them made her a little more loud too.

Gil bites his lip as he thinks about it for a minute, "I think so, that and I'm kinda used ta saying what's on my mind, but it's different now that we have a crew. Usually when I'm sitting by myself on night watch, I go over Uma's warnings- But in the moment I can't seem to help myself..." He shrugs.

"That's why I don't like gangs." Hyades points out, "It's already so hard to just- figure out who you are here. And then when you're in a gang you have to act a certain way. And follow orders. And…" She blinks, "I had a point…"

"You usually do." Gil assures her.

Hyades gives him a half grin before she sighs in frustration, "I'm so much better at writing than I am talking."

A sad smile pulls at Gil's lips, "I know you are Deez." He grins at her, "But it's okay, I'm a good listener. You were talking 'bout why you don't like gangs." He reminds her. "Because it's hard enough figurin' out who we are without having to act a certain way because of orders- Any of that ringin'any bells?"

"Right." Hyades lets her head hang back, granting herself an almost comical view of the isle upside down. "It's just another bite out of what little freedom we have." She finishes as she watches stones in the heavens skitter in Gil's wake while the turbulent grey of the earth swirls ominously, promising a dirty crop of rain.

Gil's silent for a moment, "I think it gives me more freedom." He finally says. "Maybe not in front of the whole crew, but in the quiet moments I still get with Harry and Uma, those moments are true freedom here… When they actually let their guards down, and I let mine down... That's the best kind of freedom there is here… in my opinion anyways..."

"I like the sound of that." Hyades whips her head up to smile at Gil, "And I think I get to have lots of moments like that. With you. Sometimes with Harry. Uma. But also with Carlos and Evie. Even Jay. So for me, I would be giving up freedom if I chose a side."

"Then don't pick a side then." Gil grins at her, like it was the simplest answer on the planet. "And more importantly, stop hiding from the freedom you're so desperate not to give up." He playfully reprimands her with a nudge to her head. "How much freedom have you really had the last month locked away in your tombs?"

"At least it was my choice." Hyades stubbornly pouts.

"At what cost though?" Gil pouts back.

"Well, at first I was mad. And I didn't want to see or talk to anyone." Hyades blinks, fighting the burn in her eyes before she continues, "And I think I needed that time, because after ah while I started to realize that I miss people." She rolls her eyes, "But then I got mad about that… And it became a weird cycle."

"Doesn't sound like freedom to me…"

"But it is for me. I had time to really think about everything. I mean, yeah, this past week has been rough because I was just running in thought circles-"

"Deez it's been almost a month since the well…" Gil pouts. "I think the only way to break the circle is to do that, break it…"

"Well, I guess it's just a good thing you came to get me," Hyades sighs, "because I couldn't break it."

"Same thing as last week…" Gils sighs. "When are you gonna stop punishing everyone, and yourself?"

Hyades curls her lips over her teeth and bites down hard to stop the pain from bubbling over her lips, "I'm… Not trying to punish anyone."

"Coulda fooled me." Gil frowns as he studies her. "Your punishing yourself the worst though."

"Put me down please."

Gil narrows his eyes suspiciously, "Are you gonna run?"

"No." She answers dejectedly.

At her simple no, Gil nods and slowly lowers her to her feet.

"I know you didn't want to force me to choose a side, and I don't think Harry did either." Hyades explains as she walks a few steps ahead, unable to look at Gil, "But Uma and Mal both said some very hurtful things, and yeah, I needed some time-"

"Uma and Mal always say hurtful things when they're together, it's what they do." Gil all but whines in desperation.

"And I understand that." Hyades shrugs, "I just hate feeling like no one really understands me."

"How can we understand you when you hide everytime something happens?" Gil pouts.

"I hide because I need time to think." Hyades shouts, "It's so hard to think around people."

"So you would eventually come out on your own if no one came to get you?" Gil asks skeptically, seemingly unphased by her outburst and the wave of heat that came with it.

"No…" Hyades shakes her head, "Maybe…" Another shake, "I don't know!" She tugs at the ends of her hair in frustration. "I'm happy you came get me. But I feel like who I am makes other people feel like I punish them, or who I am hurts people. I mean, I know who I am hurts people-" She sadly stares down at the tiny flames surrounding her hands.

Gil grins at her as he drops a large hand to the top of her head. "I'm just glad it's you who catches on fire and not Harry." He ruffles her silky hair tenderly.

Hyades glares up at him through her hair, "That's a terrifying thought."

"Isn't it?" Gil grins at her.

She blows her disheveled hair out of her face, "But not my point."

"It kinda is… You do your best not to hurt people Deez, but even those of us without fire can still do damage to each other, you know?" He brings his fingers to his lips, "If it wasn't for Dagger coming up with Shrimpy's name Uma would still be howlin' over a nickname Mal'd given her in the sandbox before we dropped outta school." He continues as he slowly extinguishes each flame licking her wrist with a pinch of his fingers.

Hyades sighs, "I guess it feels like the hurt I do is worse."

"Nah." Gil disagrees with a simple shake of his head. "It depends on who you ask, but I think a majority of us would take a physical hurt any day… Those at least heal."

"But I'm not talking about just my fire." Hyades glares at the last flame before Gil snuffs it, "You said I'm punishing everyone when I vanish. Mal says I hurt everyone by not picking a side."

"For weeks at a time? Yes it hurts the people who care about you. And I'm sorry but I don't really care what Mal says… Uma don't seem to mind you jumpin' back and forth. She just don't want nothing bad happenin' to you is all."

"So I make her worry." Hyades groans. Which was just another kind of pain. A pain in Uma's ass kind of pain.

Gil's eyes narrow for a moment before he shrugs, "Shorter list would be what doesn't Uma worry bout." He grins teasingly, "She's still pissed at me for knowing Dagger and never mentioning him… Maybe your family just takes longer to get over shit when ya'll are angry?"

"Yensid mentioned something like that." Hyades admits thoughtfully. "That the gods have a hard time with letting things go or whatever."

Gil nods, "Not surprised." With a rare smug grin. "You and Uma are two of the most stubborn women I know."

"Thanks?" That sounded like an isle complement.

"I like it." Gil shrugs, "Means you're passionate."

Hyades smiles, "Then yeah, thanks." It felt strangely nice to have him complement her for something she didn't particularly like about herself.

"Anytime." Gil smiles at her as he takes her by her now fire-free hand and starts walking.

"We're going to the beach right?" Hyades asks hesitantly, knowing what else lurked in the direction they were heading.

"Was the plan." Gil nods. "Only place I can think that's fireproof and lacking people."

"Good." Hyades smiles, "I miss the sounds of the waves."

Gil chuckles, "We'll make a pirate of you yet." He squeezes her hand. "No pressure or anything- But it's nice… That you enjoy the waves. I do too. They're calming."

Hyades rolls her eyes, "I'm not that sensitive Gil. And if liking the sounds of the ocean makes me a pirate… Oh well." She chuckles before she laces her fingers through his and starts pulling him towards 'their' beach. "Still not getting on a boat."

"You didn't say never this time." Gil laughs as he happily lets her pull him.

* * *

 **Hello again!**

 **What did you guys think of this chapter? I know we were a little heavier on letting Deez vent her emotions, but we're trying to make sure we really make her personality shine.**

 **This also seems like a good time to point out that the 'main cast' of vks are between the ages of twelve to fifteen. By the time Mal and her gang are taken to Auradon they'll be fourteen to seventeen.**

 **Anyway... We hope you enjoyed the chapter! Leave us some love, and don't forget to like us, follow us, leave a review... ya know, all the things that let us know you care. :)**

 **Lots of love Descendants!**

 **Dark and Twisted**


	20. T gets Hooked

**Hey Descendents!**

 **Twisted and I are getting ready to sit down and write, so I thought I'd pre game with an update :)**

 **And now for the last vk involved with the well incident...**

* * *

 **Two months after the well incident**

He really didn't know how he'd gotten into this mess. He vaguely remembered the need for fresh air, having grown restless while he healed from both Hyades fire and her father's wrathful punishment. He'd been going crazy in his room. Restless. He wanted to check on the people he'd grown to care about, but at a distance this time.

 _Except_ he was still finding it difficult to roof hop, without making everything feel worse. He could admit the need to be out in the open once more had been reckless, but that had just part of the appeal. His eyes bounce from the men currently surrounding him. Five? He frowns as he thinks about it, before a smile tugs at his lips.

Or maybe, if he was honest with himself, he just liked testing his fate.

He glances around at the five men standing in front of him with a frown. Sure, he hadn't really gotten on with the twins since his first introduction to them, but this? This was some serious overkill for the few spats they'd gotten into over the years. An unbidden smirk tugs on his lips. He felt an odd, twisted sense of pride that they were this frustrated with him.

The fight doesn't last long, but he manages to take out two before he finds himself subdued and kneeling in front the apparent leader. "Now what, princess?" T asks Gaston's goons scathingly after spitting a mouthful of blood in their direction.

"Ya thunk ya could get away with yer stupid lil pranks ya dumb shit." The big burly guy chuckles as he bends to stick his face in T's.

"Ya thunk ya can learn proper english?" T taunts back.

"Oh yeah. Big bad boy wants ta speak all proper like while he and his goons attack the Gastons. Well, I ain't seeing nobody comin ta save ya." Spittle hit's T's face as the man speaks.

"Classy." T deadpans as spittle runs down his cheek. "Is that what they said?" He chuckles. "Those two, always ones to impress." He adds carelessly. "So what, they ran to their pops and he sent the dogs for my blood?" He asks, sounding incredibly unimpressed.

"Nah, no need for 'em ta go ta the boss over such a _tiny_ matter." He laughs again before he pulls a large, well sharpened blade out of its hollister on his leg.

"Ah… Well, if that's the case..." T shrugs, unimpressed. He tilts his neck up and to the side, Presenting it to the man. "Then get over with it. Death has to be better than listening to you murder the english language."

The man cocks his head in seeming bewilderment.

"Oh come on." T scoffs. "Don't tell me you got cold feet now, not after all that big talk?" He taunts. "I don't have all night."

The man with the knife sneers and presses the blade to T's exposed throat. "You wanna keep talking big, little boy?"

"Clearly- _But_ not to you." T retorts as he presses his neck further into the blade. The warmth trails down his neck, putting a grim grin on his lips. "See, not that hard." He explains evenly. "Now nut up, or shut up."

"Shit, this kid's crazy." The man holding T's arms behind his back says before he releases his grip and backs away. "Fuck this, I ain't doing in a kid… We don't even know who he belongs to."

T sighs, as he sweeps out the leg of the other man that had been holding him before he jumps to his feet. "Seriously?" He sighs in disappointment. "What the hell was that?" He lifts his brow as he steps up to the big bear of a man. "Wanna try for real this time? Or are we still just playing?" He asks with a wide grin.

The two smaller men immediately take off running, but the one with the knife just grins. "You thunk yer ah tough 'un boy? We weren't tryin to hurt you. Now I ain't hold back."

"Sure pops." T retorts. "You keep telling yourself you're still up for this." He grins. "Oh I know! I'll even give you first swing. That should even it a bit don't you think? Givin' you a handicap."

The old brute doesn't wait for a second invitation. He lunges at T with a feral roar, swinging his blade at the boy's throat. He misses, barely managing to knick T's shoulder instead.

T touches his hand to his shoulder, lifting a brow when there's no blood."Okay. Or two swings." He frowns. "Are you sure you're up for this…" He steps forward and pats the man's back, in a very patronizing manner. "It's starting to get sad...Want me to turn around? Would that help?"

He shoves T away roughly before he turns with the knife held high above his head. He pauses before he can bring it down, looking at something over his target's shoulder.

T stares up at him in confusion. "Did you have a stroke?" He asks with a raised brow.

"Ohh-kay now." Another voice calls out confidently from behind T. "Ruuun along ol' man, I be havin' me some business with this one, and ya don't wanna be gettin' in ma way do ya?"

"Fuckin' full moon tonight, I'll tell you what. All the crazies out." The man gruffs as he steps back, lowering the knife. "Have 'im." He grunts as he walks away.

"Hook." T greets, before turning around. Well, this was different. He wasn't sure he was actually up for speaking to the others yet. He still wasn't sure what Hyades had seen… Or rather felt while they'd been stuck on the bottom of the well.

"In the flesh lad." Harry saunters up with a huge smile on his face. He'd been trying to find this crazy kid for months now, ever since he'd tackled Hyades and knocked them both down the well. He hadn't expected to just stumble upon him.

Uma was going to be pleased about this, she'd been a right foul mood.

T was just as crazy as ever by the look of things. Taking on five side kicks like that had been entertaining to watch, but what really drew his interest was the way the boy had pressed into the blade. Harry's eyes travel down to the gash on T's neck, and the ribbon of blood flowing freely from it. "Lad, gotta say I admire yer art. That were some show ya be puttin' on." He compliments as he brings the hook in his hand up to press softly against his lips.

T lifts his brow. "Never much thought of myself as a performer." He shrugs as he studies the other boy carefully. "You need something?"

Harry chuckles before he points the hook to T. "Well in fact I do. You're one tough lad ta find." He slowly lets his eyes travel over T's form. "Though aftah the stunt with the well, I'm surprised to be seein' ya at all."

T studies him for a moment not certain in the slightest how to read the pirate. "If you say so." He shrugs. "And you've found me…"

"So I have." Harry tilts his head to the side before he clasps T by the shoulder with his free hand. "Why don't ya let me steal ya a drink?"

T blinks as he studies the other boy in confusion. "You wanted to find me to drink?" He asks confused already falling into step with the taller boy.

Harry shrugs. "Yes, and drinking implies talking-"

"Oh." T stops Harry. "I don't really do that."

"That's what the drink be for laddy." Harry teases as he turns, keeping T's shoulder firmly grasped to lead him.

"Uh-" T pauses, his attention dropping to the hand on his shoulder with a frown. "I think you talk enough, Harry..."

Harry presses his hook to his chest. "It be a family trait lad." He shakes his head as he continues to lead T through the shadowed streets. "Now, stop playin' hard ta get, an let me get ya a drink in ya." He persists, noting the other boys lack of resistance with a satisfied smirk.

T tilts his head to the side in confusion, subconsciously keeping the other boys stride. This is why he never fucked around with Hook. Out of all the people he stalked, Harry was the hardest to understand. He still wasn't the best with terms and slang. He really wasn't sure why he'd be sought out for a conversation. "Are you sure you wouldn't rather talk to Hyades or Gil?" He asks instead.

"Now why in the hell would I be wantin' ta talk ta them?" Harry scoffs.

T rolls his eyes. Because he usually talked to Gil. He and Gil usually did lots of things together when no one was looking. However now didn't seem like a good time to point that out. The self proclaimed prince of pirates seemed particularly moodier than usual. "Because pretty much anyone else on this island would hold a better conversation…Gil's your usual go to. Hyades is your best bet if you're looking for a good story."

"You seem to know Gil and Hyades pretty well." Harry chuckles as he leads her down yet another alleyway.

T shrugs, before he notices the direction Harry was taking him, and can't stop the groan. This was the last fucking thing he needed. Crowds were gods awful, and the usual patrons were rowdy even for the isle. "Where are we going exactly?"

"Ain'ah better place ta be gettin' ah drink then the docks, besides," Harry looks T over again with a sly grin. "You seem like a shadow kind of person. Docks be havin' 'em in spades."

T frowns as he desperately tries to come up with a polite way to disengage. He wasn't as familiar with Harry as he was Uma and Gil. Hook was unpredictable on a good day, and was prone to losing his shit on a whim. He felt woefully unprepared for this, and certainly didn't have the skills to back out without insulting the other boy. From what T could tell, Hook seemed particularly pleased with himself at the moment and he didn't want to be responsible for pushing him into one of his darker moods.

"Here we go." Harry says cheerfully as he pushes T ahead of him through the saloon doors.

T tensed and immediately steps back into Harry's chest. "No."

"Don'nah be ah worrin' none lad," Harry whispers softly into his ear, his deep brogue warm with the low pitch of his voice. "I can be protectin' ya from the scary talkin' people."

T's eyes widen in fright as he jumps, a blush sweeping up his face as he stumbles away from him. "No." He points one finger at Harry as he glares. That was new and vastly unpleasant.

Harry winks before he takes T by the shoulder again, leading him to the darkest corner with an empty table.

"When you said shadows and docks, I thought you meant _shadows_ and _docks_." T tries to keep the whine from his voice.

"Yeah." Harry grins as he kicks a chair out for T to sit in. "We're on the docks, and this is definitely the darkest shadow." His grin widens as he opens his arms in a flourished gesture, "Promise fulfilled."

" _Fucking pirates."_ T grumbles as he opts to lean against the wall instead, willfully ignoring how close he chose to stay to the pirate. Where the fuck were Uma and Gil? His eyes scan the crowd wearily, but he kept finding himself distracted by the chaos around him. It was too loud to do much more than think about how loud it was.

"Harry, where the hell have you been?" Uma growls as she walks up to their table.

T can't help the smile that crosses his lips at the sea witches growl. Sanctuary. He slowly begins shifting away from the captain and first mate of the wharf rats, grateful for the distraction she was providing.

"Sorry love, went and found some entertainment on my way here an' I couldn't help myself." Harry smirks at his captain as he plops in the chair across from the one he'd kicked out for T, keeping the other boy in his sight.

"You little slut." Uma grins, as she punches his shoulder.

"All day, every day Cap'n." Harry grins as he leans back in his seat, his fingers laced together behind his head. "But lookit who I be findin'." He beams, clearly proud of himself. "Ya ah course be rememberin' that blur be takin' Deez down right?" He laughs as he reaches up and snags T by the sleeve before he can creep too far away.

Uma looks the boy over skeptically. "Ya sure it's actually him?'

"Oh yeah." Harry nods mischievously. "I be recognizin' him anywhere. Took down two of ol' Gaston's goons, and then intimidated the hell outta the three that had him pinned down. Ya shoulda seen it Uma, it were ah thing'ah beauty."

T lifts his brow in worry. How? Was he really that bad at sneaking? The concept that Harry would be able to recognize him on sight was totally unlikely. But, he sighs, very Harry. The kid was awfully observant when it suited him.

Uma eyes sweep over the boy again. "T." She frowns. "You certainly have a way of making an impression."

"Not really my goal." T admits with a frown.

Uma shrugs before she leans in a little closer, her voice the barest whisper. "I suppose I owe ya a dinner for helping Deez out though. She's such a big damn softy, and…" She sighs. "She probably would have been upset if she hurt someone, or ya know," she rolls her eyes, "Whatever."

T studies the girl for a moment, almost hearing the hammer nail his coffin shut. Uma very rarely showed this side, and even then he'd never thought he'd be on the receiving end of it. Usually it was only with Hyades or her boys. "Uh…No problem?" He shrugs, "Thanks." He hesitantly adds as he lowers into the chair next to Harry instead. His back tense.

Harry snorts at the other boy's response. "An' I'll be wantin' a round of drinks as well." He tells Uma with a wink.

Uma looks between the two boys. "Ya sluttin' it up with this kid?"

The noise that leaves T's throat was short, rough, and yet somehow still high pitched as his chair screeches across the floor away from Harry.

Harry just winks at Uma. "You're still number one Uma."

Uma snorts. "Mhmm." She rolls her eyes. "Try ta play nice with your new toy, Harry."

Harry chuckles as Uma walks away. "So, still troubled by all the talking?" He asks as he pins T with a mischievous grin.

T frowns as he studies the pirate, uncertain if he'd even be able to speak. He should be insulted that he was being openly mocked, but this was so out of his realm of comfort he couldn't fathom bringing more attention to himself- So instead he opts for shaking his head.

Harry chuckles again and leans forward, but before he can speak they're interrupted by Gil's arrival with two chipped pint glasses of a dark liquid.

"Uh, hey Harry. Uma told me ta tell you that she's got these." Gil says as he sets the glasses on the table, sloshing the liquid over his hands in his excitement. "Dagger!" He grins and lightly punches the cloaked boy in the arm. "Good ta see you alive."

"Gil." T grins in greeting, visibly relaxing.

"So, why Gil-me-lad be ah callin' ya Dagger?"

T is silent for a moment before he shrugs, "I don't think it ever came up, just assumed its cause I carry daggers." He continues before he turns to Gil for confirmation.

Gil nods, with a sheepish grin as he looks down. "He never corrected me." He shrugs, "So i just kept callin' him it."

"And how long ya be ah called Dagger then?" Harry continues, giving Gil a side eyed warning look.

"Only Gil calls me dagger." T shrugs, "So I dunno, as long as we've known each other I guess?"

Harry rolls his eyes, "An how long that be?"

T narrows his eyes as he crosses his arms over his chest in thought.

"We met when I brought Shrimpy home." Gil supplies.

"Ah." T nods as he looks up to Gil in surprise. "That feels right."

"Oh?" Harry looks between the two before he bursts out laughing, "That be ah stretch an'ah half ago. How come ya not be ah tellin' Uma n' me?"

Gil blushes, as he looks down. "I uh-um forgot when I brought shrimpy home safely."

"Aye… But ya might be ah wantin' ta fill Uma in now huh?" Harry prompts, "She ain'nah one ta be keepin' secrets from.

"No she isn't." Gil's eyes widen, "Good idea."

Harry turns back to T with a mischievous light in his eyes, but stops and looks back at Gil, "Now might be bein' that time."

Gil blushes "Right." He nods. "I'll be telling Uma then." He frowns down at T. "Catch ya later man."

"Later." T sighs as he watches Gil walk away.

Harry shakes his head. "No brains in that one, not that the Gastons had much ta begin with anyways."

T can't help the snort, but he lightly swats Harry's shoulder in reprimand. When he realizes what he's done he immediately withdraws and drops his hands to his lap. "He's happy."

"I forgot who I was sitting with." Harry grins before he leans over and claps T on the shoulder. "Yer a hero type."

T rolls his eyes. Not this crap again. "Not a hero." He sighs.

Harry studies the other boy for a moment. "So how'd ya meet come to meet our Gil _not-a-hero_?"

T rolls his eyes at the mocking tone. "When he found the cat."

"Uh uh uh, laddie," Harry wags a finger slowly at T. "That be the when of it. I be ah askin' how."

T is silent as he studies the other boy for a moment. "Well, he found a cat. I found him… And I patched up the cat." He shrugs.

Harry tilts his head to the side with a huge grin on his face. "And him, now that I really think back to it. That'd be the night he came to the ship all beat ta hell an' back with that mangy cur under his shirt." He chuckles as he looks around. "Shrimpy should be 'round here somewhere beggin' scraps."

T glances around the restaurant until his eyes land on the white cat that was prowling around the feet of some very sloppy pirates and snorts. "Didn't turn out ta be much of a ratter, did she?"

"Why ya be thinkin' she be so fat? She catches all the rats." Harry laughs.

"Of course." T nods, not pointing out the rats he'd spotted running along the rafters.

The two fall into a strangely comfortable silence as they survey the room, waiting for their dinner from the kitchen.

When Uma returns even Harry's eyes widen slightly at the trays she's carrying. "Just, keep this between us, kay?" She asks as she sets the trays piled high with fried clams and fries.

T nods, once again unsure to say. "I'm good at that."

"Apparently." Uma rolls her eyes before she turns, her teal, silver and black braids fanning out like a cloak before she walks off.

"I see Gil told her." Harry chuckles.

"Is that what that was?" T questions as he pulls his attention back to Harry.

Harry nods before he looks down at his and T's trays. "Uma don't like to feel like she's in anyone's debt." He explains as he picks up a clam with his fingers and pops it in his mouth. "She must be ah feelin' like she be very much in yer's."

That made sense at least. Very island mentality for something he didn't feel warranted a payment… But it was sweet, and it made him smile. He briefly wondered if he should speak with her, but thought better of it. He had learned over his last couple of interactions most of his peers weren't much better than him when it came to that sort of stuff. And it usually left him looking like an idiot and awkward silences... "And now we're even?"

"I suppose so," Harry shrugs, "It ain't like you called it a debt to begin with." He pops another clam in his mouth and shrugs, "I think this just be Uma an' her code."

T sighs in relief as small smile tugs his lips. That was better than the alternative for sure. Uma was just being nice. Well, as nice as you could be on the island. He frowns as he glances at the tray, looking for silverware. He glances around the room and notices everyone eating with their fingers. He shrugs before he follows suit, picking one up and popping it in his mouth. His mouth waters at the taste as a happy moan escapes without him realizing it. "This is the best thing I've ever put in my mouth." He smiles after he's finished chewing.

Harry chuckles. "The dock has the best food on the isle."

"Yeah, no shit." T mumbles as he pops another strip in his mouth.

"Glad I dragged ya here now?"

T gives a short nod. Why deny it. Was it fucking awkward and different? Sure. But the food- It was way more satisfying than what he usually ate.

"Ya know, if yer lookin' ta eat more clams, you could always just hang out here with us." Harry offers before he picks up his pint and holds it out towards T.

T studies Harry in confusion.

"Whaddya say?" Harry grins wider as he continues to hold his pint out.

T glances around the restaurant as he picks up his pint. Fuck it. It was stupid, but he'd always found this particular tradition interesting when he'd watched others celebrate in the distance. He can't help the stupid smile that crosses his lips at the simple action, as he gently knocks his pint against Harry's. It was small, but it was still new and different and it made him smile. Maybe he hadn't completely fucked his chance of retaining friendships with everyone…

"Well alrighty then." Harry grins before he knocks back the pint.

T brings the mug towards him, sniffing it hesitantly before taking the smallest of sips. He had definitely seen people choke on this, and the night had been awkward enough as it was. He wasn't sure he'd be able to take much more of Harry mocking him tonight. He was unpleasantly surprised to find that the ale tasted like piss. Warm. Thick. Piss. He lowered the pint back to the table and started trying the other food, delicately picking apart anything that was bigger than a bite and popping it in his mouth.

Harry watches T with interest as the boy continues to pick apart his food, daintily almost, before popping it in his mouth. He smirks, twisting his lips into a cocky grin.

When T catches him staring he frowns and pauses. _What had he done now?_ He turns his attention to the other patrons, noting the way they all seemed to shovel their food in their mouth, swallowing before they even get the chance to taste it. His frown deepens, as he looks down at his plate in concentration for a moment, determined to eat like the others, but his hand hovers and he lets out a sigh, his hands dropping to the table to beat out a erratic rhythm.

"Dona be lettin' me stop ya from enjoyin' good chips lad." Harry chuckles.

T sighs as he relents and just resigns to eating the way he'd been trained. "Is it that bad?" T asks after a couple of bites.

Harry shakes his head. "Nah, just different." Real different. Like the lad himself. If he hadn't seen T pressing his neck to the blade of a knife, he never would have thought the person in front of him, eating his food carefully, would be so uninhibited. He grins. Unpredictable, he liked that in those he hung out with, and T certainly fit that description.

* * *

 **Hi again,**

 **We hope you enjoyed T officially meeting Harry. Let us know what you think. We'll be back soon with another update. Remember to follow, favorite, and review!**


	21. How to Appease a Dragon

**Hey Descendants!**

 **We are so happy to be getting another chapter out! We've been getting in a lot of writing in lately, since we've both got a lot of good things in the works for us. Stick around at the end for happy announcements and our semi usual 'why this chapter...'**

* * *

 **Another week goes by...**

Hyades takes a deep breath as she stares back down the alley.

She'd been able to spend a little time with everyone at this point, everyone but Mal.

She breathes out slowly. Visiting Mal for the first time with backup was probably for the best.

And that's why she was here… Staring up at the hangout entrance… Wondering why she was here.

She squeezes her eyes shut tight. She was here to talk to Mal. She missed Mal. Mean, rotten, wonderfully wicked Mal.

"Blech." Hyades wraps her arms around her waist. She hated this part. She tosses a rock at the sign, unsurprisingly missing. "Great." She aims again, jumping at the sound of the rock hitting metal before she scrambles out of the way when the stairs lower.

All to quickly she finds herself in front of the door. She raises her hand and lightly knocks, "Anyone here?" She calls out softly. Her pulse races as the door opens.

" _D?_ " Jay greets in surprise as he drops a dumbbell to the side of the door, the whirring of the old sewing machine stops, as does the spray of a paint can.

"Deez?" Carlos echoes his surprise as tools clatter to the table.

"Hyades?" Evie questions, as she stands and races for the door.

"Deez huh?" Mal's head pops out from behind a corner with a paint smudge on her cheek. "Yo. Been a minute." She greets as she eyes the other girl up and down. "Done sulking?"

"Mal!" Evie hisses in disapproval.

Jay rolls his eyes.

Carlos facepalms.

" _What?!_ " Mal raises a brow as Evie and Carlos all come in to view. "I was wondering when she was going to show her face again, that's all." She huffs and jerks her hip to the side as she crosses her arms.

Hyades smiles as she slowly walks in, "I thought I'd save the best for last."

"Oh is that what it was? I thought it was working up the courage." Mal leans against the wall. "Which I knew you would eventually gather."

"Probably a little of both." Hyades admits with a shrug, "How's painting?"

Mal's eyes narrow as she lets out a sigh. "It's coming along." She shrugs feeling disarmed. "How's your glass work? You've had plenty of time to work on it.":

"I did," Hyades holds a tiny box out in one hand towards Mal. "You be the judge if I've improved."

Mal lifts an eye brow as she walks over and takes the box. She slowly opens it, knowing whatever this was was delicate. When her eyes fall on the little dragon in the box she can't help the laugh that bubbles over her lips. "Alright. Fine. You can stay." She dismisses as she shuts the box and walks away dismissively. "Just keep it down, we're all working."

Hyades lets out a small sigh of relief. "Will do." As if writing was loud. But she understood. It was as good as Mal admitting she missed her, and probably as close as she'd ever get to hearing it. She still didn't agree with Mal's resentment, but she didn't care. Mal's love of art was well worth a few challenging moments.

Jay lets out a breath he hadn't known he'd been holding. He pats Hyades on the shoulder once before he returns to his weights.

Carlos and Evie run over to Hyades.

"I told you she'd love it." Evie bats her eyelashes before she wraps her arms around Hyades, hugging her close before stepping back.

"Do you think she noticed the green eyes?" Hyades asks with a smile as she holds Evie's hand a second longer.

"Maybe not now, but I bet she will later." Carlos chuckles, "As much as she likes tributes she's not really good at," He leans in, his voice taking on a conspirators whisper as he looks over his shoulder to make sure Mal couldn't hear him. "Receiving them."

"I for one am just glad you can hang out with all of us again." Evie adds sweetly, "I was worried you wouldn't come back to us."

"Me too." Hyades admits before she looks away, a pale blush colors her cheeks before she continues, "I missed everyone."

"We missed you too." Evie assures her quietly, "Even if we all aren't the best at showing it."

* * *

 **Hi again :)**

 **So, important stuff first... Why this scene?**

 **First time around we jumped around a lot and didn't really stop to smell the roses with character development. This time, we wanted to show off the talents of the vks. We didn't show D getting back in touch with the others because it was far less intense. For now things are settling back into a semblance of normal... if things can ever actually be normal for the vks.**

 **And a few announcements...**

 **I got a new job! It's one of the reasons Twisted and I are writing so furiously while we can. I start June 5th, so we're hoping to get through as much as we can before then.**

 **Twisted and her husband decided not to go for the house 5 mins away, but they are looking at a house 15 minutes away. Still a win! So wish them luck.**

 **And last but not least, I'll be posting another chapter tomorrow.**

 **Lots of Love**

 **Don't forget to leave us some encouragement :)**


	22. Avoiding

**Hey Descendants!**

 **Sorry for getting this out a day late. I promise to post another to make up for it. Twisted and I are in the same room again, so I know we'll be getting a lot of writing done today :)**

* * *

 **A few days later...**

T was perched on top the railing of Uma's ship, tucked in the shadows quietly scratching Shrimpy under her chin. The name was ironic now, she'd grown into a rather fat, lazy animal; but that was to be expected with how much the Captain and First Mate spoiled the thing when they thought no one was looking. He couldn't blame them. She was affectionate, loyal too.

Gil had been put on sentinel duty, while the rest of his crew gathered in the Fish and Chips. Honestly, he didn't know why Uma insisted on putting him in the rotation. Gil was a sweet kid. Totally observant he was not. At this point he was pretty sure Uma just enjoyed any excuse to punish the poor bastard.

"Hey T! T!" Gil shouts as he runs down the dock towards him, holding a box high over his head. "I got somethin' for ya!"

T turns to the gentle giant with a raised brow. And that. Kid just yelled across the damn ship. "Gil." He greets, as he studies the other boy cautiously.

"Here. I was told to give this to you when I saw you." Gil explains as he places the box down next to T. "So I ran back so I could see ya and give it to ya."

T shakes his head. "You're on sentry duty tonight." He reprimands Gil softly. "I'm starting to think you just like Uma yelling at you." He adds as he studies the other boy, not wanting to acknowledge the package at the feet at the moment. He'd been haunting the docks since Harry had pulled him to the Fish and Chips, and hitting up Mals terf during daylight hours.

"Sometimes." Gil snorts. "But seriously. Deez makes great food, so I wanted ta make sure ya got it quick like. That's what she gives me sometimes. Like this." He pulls out an apple tart and takes a large bite out of it.

T gives a dry chuckle. "Well, thank you for-" He gestures to the box. "But ya gotta remember Uma should be your number one concern. If she finds out you weren't here you're going to get in trouble, again."

Gil's mouth drops open for a second. "Oh yeah. Oops."" He turns on the spot and stares hard at the gangplank.

T can't help the snort. Why? Why did Uma do this to him? It was almost painful. Though admittedly, he had to envy the kid's constant state. It was hard to always stay so pleasant on the island, and Gil seemed to do so with ease.

"Ya gonna open it?" Gil asks after a few moments of staring, unblinking at the entrance to the ship.

T drops his eyes to the package. He wasn't exactly sure what feeling this was as it sunk in the pit of his stomach. "Later."

Gil pouts and shoves his hands in his pockets.

T smiles at Gil's silent disapproval before he turns his attention to the clouds. He had not planned for this at all. He'd been certain he was going to be incinerated when he chose to make the jump. Instead, he'd ended up in some weird gray area where he couldn't find himself talking to anyone who'd stayed at the well that night. Open displays of kindness were one of the big no no's of the island… He felt awful for putting them in that position. He wasn't sure how positive Mal reacted to the sign of weakness from her group.

"So, how is Hyades?" T breaks the silence after three hours without a word spoke between each other.

Gil shrugs. "I think I made her sad. Uma'll smack me good if she finds out." He says without looking away from his duty.

T lifts his brow. "I doubt you made her sad Gil." He shakes his head.

"You didn' see her. She was all like, can you give this to T the next time you see him, and I was like, oh yeah, I can do that. And she smiled and gave me the sour apple tart thing." Gil smiles and smacks his lips. "Then she asked if you hung out at the docks a lot. And I was like yeah, he's there a lot. Then she asked if anyone told ya that she never goes to the docks and I told her yeah, and then she looked sad, and I got confused. But she told me to make sure you got that, so I hurried cause I hoped it would make her happy."

T groans, wouldn't have taken her much to figure out he was dodging her.

He turns his attention back to the package and sighs as he pushes himself off the railing. "You didn't make her sad Gil." He repeats with a soft frown as he pads over to the box.

Gil huffs. "Her face got all scrunched up, and her lips did the frown thing. That's a sad face." He explains as he uses his fingers to pull down the corner of his lips.

"I didn't say she wasn't sad. I just said you didn't make her feel that way." He explains as he gently punches the other boys arm.

"But there weren't no one else there, it had to be me, and Uma gets mad at people that make Hyades upset. She says it's cause she don't want her ship to catch on fire." Gil admits as he scuffs a boot on the deck.

Yeah that was the reason. The demigod never set foot on the docks, so there was no way the ship was in any threat of being destroyed from wherever Hyades blew her lid. T rolls his eyes.

He wasn't really sure why Hyades was sad, but he was pretty sure it had to do with him. He rubs the back of his neck nervously. _Fuck._ He turns to the package and picks it up to rest it on a crate. He takes a deep breath before slowly opening it. Maybe it would offer a clue to why she was upset. He slowly reaches into the box and pulls out a cloth wrapped item. He studies it before he slowly unwraps it. When he gets to the center though, anxiety fills him.

He studies the small glass well in his palm for a long time, unsure what to think. "Huh." He frowns.

"Oh cool." Gil chortles. "I like when she makes glass too. She made me a cat once." He frowns. "Junior broke it."

T frowns. Jesus the twins were such pricks. "Why a cat?" Why was it always cats with this kid?

"At the party when we was kids, I never got to keep my baddi bag." Gil shrugs. "Deez was talkin' about the one she got and I was like I wish I got a cat, cause the cats were cute. Then she made me one." He grins as his cat twines around his legs, bumping roughly against him with her gerth. "And then I got Shrimpy."

T nods. That sounded right. However he wasn't sure why the fuck Hyades would make him a well. Was it a reminder? What was he supposed to do with it? He sighs as he notices a stone and pulls it out. His eyes scan over the words, as if he could actually understand, before he puts it back in the box too. Yeah. So helpful. This didn't answer if she knew anything or not. He sighs as he shuts the box. Dammit. He walks back over and pulls himself up on the railing. "She say why she made me a well?"

"She said she wanted ta thank you." Gil shrugs, "She really wasn't happy 'bout feeling forced to chose, but she'd have felt way worse if _everyone_ got hurt."

"Ah." T nods, "I'll tell her thanks the next time i see her."

"So you're not gonna avoid her no more."

"I'd like to point out that since the two of us have never met in person, it's hardly avoiding her." T pouts as he looks up to cloudy sky.

"Are you tryin' to not meet her?" Gil asks.

"At first I was just trying to heal... Then I was dicking around and ran into Harry… And it's just kind of turned into an awkward mess I never wanted…" T explains with a sigh.

"Ah." Gil nods as he leans against the railing, "I know how much you hate those… Maybe the two of us can go meet her together?"

"Nah, man I'll figure out." T shrugs with an appreciative smile. "Though I appreciate the offer."

"So what did her note say?"

"Oh you know," T waves his hand "The typical Hyades stuff." He shrugs, "So, how's your latest carving coming man? Is it helpin' to keep ya outta trouble?"

Gil can't help the grin that lights up his face, "I'm try'in ta figure out how to make a shell for Hyades, like Uma's."

T smiles, "That's really cool, I'm sure Uma would appreciate the fuck outta Hyades wearing that."

"I didn't think about that." Gil pouts, "I don't want to get her in more trouble with Uma and Mal." He sighs as he takes the chunk of wood and carving knife from his pocket.

"It'll be safer for her to walk around if people think she's claimed." T shrugs, "You can't help it if you just happen to be awesome at making shit from wood. I'd say make it and give it to her, just ya know give her a heads up what it might come across as."

Gil thinks about it for a minute before he nods his head. "That's a good idea, thanks man."

* * *

Quick shout out to Fandom Constillaton. Thank you so much for taking the time to write such amazing reviews, leave us great advice, and for pointing out when we've messed up. We can't tell you how much we appreciate it! Also, thank you for reading our notes, and noticing that there are two of us! You make our days everytime we hear from you.

We hope you and the rest of our readers are enjoying the chapters, seeing the story unfold and build as well as the characters developing. We're very serious about wanting to know how you think we can improve, and if you see a mistake we'd like to know. My ability to proofread goes up like 75% as soon as I hit submit, but most of the time I'm posting and running...

And now... For the questions that you've asked F.C., they will be answered in the story, but if you want we can message you. Just let us know.

Getting back to the chapter you just read, what did you guys think? Is woodcarving a good hobby for Gil? Do you like the hobbies we have for the rest of them? Or have questions?


	23. Meeting the Dragon

**Hey Descendants,**

 **Got another chapter for you today. Just want to start this with a simple reminder... We are writers, we don't always, or even usually agree with what our characters do and say. In this chapter a character uses variations of a certain word. We cringed at writing it, but felt it was the best representation of her character. We do not condon calling anyone this name, or any variation of it. Please don't flame us for writing a character that is represented with all her ignorances and flaws intact.**

 **With that out of the way, please enjoy the chapter :)**

* * *

 **Yep, another month goes by...**

This was getting ridiculous.

Jay growls in frustration. He'd seen the little shit swing by over ten times this week. So ridiculous! It had been three months since the damn well thing. He was over being worried, and beyond curiosity at this point.

T would show up and stand in the same spot. He'd start pacing. It would go on forever! Then he'd start to head to the hangout (Jay didn't even question how T knew about the hangout at this point) before bitching out. Then came the running in the other direction, as if Maleficent herself had manifested in front of him. It had comical the first few times… But now?

It was just ridiculous.

T was being so… Ridiculous. Dumb! Stupid! Obvious! And Ridiculous.

Jay rolls his shoulders. Well, not this time. Mal was demanding a meeting with T, and this was probably the best situation he could hope for. Before he can talk himself out of it, he slinks around the corner.

"Sup T?" He asks coolly as he corners the other kid. "Been a long time."

T freezes in awkward silence for several beats. "Has it?"

"Oh yeah." Jay grins mischievously. "But I've seen you skirting around here like you're looking for someone… Or are you spying for Uma and her crew now?" He grimaces, that had started off as a taunt, but now that the thought was there… Mal was surely having the same thought too. He didn't need that kind of extra pressure right now.

T frowns. "No. I was just…" He pauses. "I uh… Hyades has just been with you four a lot."

"She is starting to do that again..." Jay nods as he continues to stare at T, waiting for a real answer.

" _Well…_ I did knock her down a well." T blinked, as if that explained everything.

"Uh huh…" After a moment Jay sighs. "You know she's grateful." He rubs the back of his neck awkwardly. No, the problem wasn't her going into the well, it was the fact that she couldn't control her fire when she was emotional, and Hyades was just an emotional kind of person.

"Ah." T nods. "I wasn't sure."

Jay shrugs. "Then why are you avoiding us, and hanging out with Uma's gang?"

"It's just her."

"Fine…" Jay rolls his eyes. "Then why are you avoiding her?"

How to answer that question. "I-uh-I." T frowns. "I think I waited too long."

Jay runs a hand down his face in frustration. "What does that mean?"

T tilts his head to the side. "I uh… I shoulda- I kept putting it off, because I thought it would be…" He pauses for a long moment. " _Awkward?_ I guess, So...I just- I dunno, don't _."_

Jay snorts. "Well yeah, of course it's going to be awkward." He huffs in frustration. "You really think any of us know what we're doing when we talk to Hyades? She's Hyades."

"I… Guess not." T states. "But I still don't want to."

"Then why do you keep coming?"

"Because I want too." T shrugs.

Jay rolls his eyes, "Well then man up and figure out what you actually want. This hovering and pacing thing is getting old."

T bristles, ducking his head to hide the blush. People had seen that? Fuck him.

Jay sighs. "Look. I don't um, I don't really understand our gang…" Wow, was he really about to be this open? Was it because she was actually a girl that disguised herself as a boy? Or the fact everything about the person in front of him was a fucking mystery? Or was it more that he was maybe, jealous? T didn't seem to care what anyone thought...His eyes narrow. Or maybe cared too much and that was why she hid. Actually, maybe not jealous, maybe it was, sadness. He groans inwardly. What the hell was he doing? "We're uh, weird. I know that. But uh, I, I think you might be our kind of weird too."

T tilts his head to the side as he studies the other boy for a moment before a small smile pulls at his lips. "That must have been painful…"

"Shut up!" Jay frowns and turns away, trying to hide the blush creeping up his face. "It ain't like we're taught the nice stuff. That's what Auradon is for. This is the isle, where there are rules and, you know, stuff."

T nods. "Sorry, that wasn't…" He frowns. "Thank you."

Jay nods and wipes at his face with his jacket sleeve. "Great!" He reaches out and takes T by the upper arm. "So we'll just go back to the hangout, because if I have to deal with D being sad about missing out on the chance to talk to you one more fucking day." He rolls his eyes at how true that statement was. Not that T was going to be meeting Hyades today. He was pretty sure she'd mentioned hanging out at the beach.

"Oh." T frowns, falling into step with Jay easily. "I didn't realize… That this was going to bleed into the rest of you…"

"This? This what?" Jay asks as he continues to guide T.

T blinks. "This avoidance thing…"

"Well yeah. She's wanting to meet you or talk to you, so why wouldn't we hear about it?"

T blanches. "Talk? Why?" His feet halting for the briefest of moments before he continues at the slight tug.

"It's Deez." Jay points out with a snort, "She likes stories."

"Not much of a story." T huffs.

"You clearly don't know her at all."

"Correct. We've never met."

"But you stalk her."

"I know she writes a lot, have no idea what she writes besides articles."

Jay's grip tightens as they reach a chain-link enclosed fire escape. "I read some of them. She's kinda good I think." He grabs a rock and hurls it at a sign. "And she writes about a lot of stuff." He grins, letting out a triumphant noise and exaggerated fist pump as his first throw connects, "Girl can fill in blanks to make great stories. Like the fact that we have a shadowy vigilante on the isle." He steps back, tugging T with him, "You think anyone really gave her much to work with?"

T narrows his eyes as he lets out a snort. "Does anyone ever give her much to work with?"

"Nope." Jay chuckles, "I think that's probably why she's gotten good at filling in blanks." For now he was going to leave out the fact that sometimes she was scarily accurate. That was probably too much for T to handle. "Here we go." He grins as he points up the stairs.

T frowns at Jay, "Can we get back to sword lessons if I do this?"

"Sure, after ya get some of this talking outta the way." Jay pulls T along as he ascends the stairs. He felt a little bad for the deception, but he didn't have another way to make this meeting with Mal happen.

T lets out a groan, "Why does everyone wanna talk all the time?"

"Because talking is the only way we know to- _Talk_?" Jay shrugs, "I mean it sucks, but whatcha gonna do?"

T pouts, "Pace circles around your problem?"

"But then we'd never get back to sword lessons."

T lets out a heavy sigh, "Fair."

Jay pauses outside the door, "So… Look, I'm not sure if D is here right now, but Mal has been insisting that she get to meet you." Before T can respond, Jay opens the door and walks in, still guiding T, "Hey guys, Sup? I bought a newb I think ya'll know."

T blinks as he suddenly finds himself in the brightly lit hideout, with bright paintings on the wall along with the scent of fresh paint.

The sounds of a spray can echo to a stop. Was it just Mal here today? Jay gulps, maybe not the best way to formally introduce T.

T turns to look at Jay with a raised brow and eyes narrowed with disapproval.

"Jay, that was quite the introduction for a washed up street rat." Mal greets with a sneer as she walks into view, purple can of paint still in one hand.

T swallows, as he steps away from Jay. "Mal, I see your presence precedes you." He responds carefully.

"I've heard alot about you too _Mr. Hero_." Mal rolls her eyes, "You wanted my attention," She straightens up and tosses the rattling can away, "Well you got it."

"Um," T hesitantly raises his hand, "Didn't want your attention."

"Bull-fucking-shit you didn't." Mal rolls her eyes and leans back against the wall in a lazy challenge, "You targeted my fucking crew."

"Whoa now." Jay gestures with his open hands for everyone to slow down, "I don't think that's really what happened Mal."

"No, that's what I did." T corrects Jay, with a shrug.

Jay glares at T before turning back to Mal with a fake grin and chuckle. "You are so not helping." He whispers from the corner of his mouth.

"So you expected me to ignore you?" Mal scoffs, as she shoots Jay a glare. "After you specifically targeted my crew."

"Well, kinda yeah, that was the hope…" T agrees easily.

"You know, he follows D and even checks in on Gil and the Wha-stuff." Jay drags his hand down his face, Maybe shouldn't have mentioned the wharf rats.

Mal's nostrils flare as her eyes brighten to their magnificent green, "I know a rat when I smell a rat, Jay. If this shit ain't vyin' for my attention-"

"Or Uma's." T rolls his eyes.

Mal sneers as she drops her chin to stare up at T, the look threatening even from across the room. "Excuse me, did it sound like I was fucking talking to you?"

"No it sounded like you were talking at me actually, thank you for asking." T retorts dryly as he leans against the wall, arms crossed in a near perfect mirror or Mal.

Mal blinks as she stares at T in complete disbelief. "Are you fucking serious right now?"

"Are you?" T quips back seemingly unphased.

Mal barks out a dry, surprised laugh, "Wow." She turns quizzical eyes on Jay, "Where did you find this one again?"

Jay lets out a deep sigh, "We met when I caught his shadow outta the corner of my eye." He shrugs, "He was following E and D once while they were shopping or something." Not that he hadn't already told her the entire story. Mal loved to make points though.

Mal's eyes narrow as she turns back to T, "So why were you following them?"

"The same reason I've followed you and Jay."

"What?" Mal snarls, "When?"

Jay shrugs. At this point he was just hoping his meeting with Harry didn't get brought up.

T studies Mal for a moment before he shrugs, "Once a month you go down to the go-"

"I can leave if ya want Mal." Jay quickly interrupts, "This sounds like I don't need to know unless you want to tell me kind of stuff."

Mal narrows her eyes, "How the fuck did you find out about that?" She demands as she steps forward.

"Soooo… Leaving?" Jay asks again, his voicing rising in pitch from sheer desperation. T knew a lot of things about him that he didn't want anyone else knowing, he could only imagine what things Mal wouldn't want anyone else to know.

"Don't you fuckin' dare." Mal snarls at Jay, before she grabs two handfuls of T's shirt collar,"And don't you dare say another word about it." She growls in T's face, her own red from her blush."

"So do you want to know how, or want me to not say another word about it?" T asks deadpan.

"How?!" Mal spits out between her teeth.

T shrugs, "You've been doin' it for years, not sure how long, but definitely back before you hung with Evie." He blinks, completely unphased by her anger.

Mal's eyes widen as she lets go of T, and steps back with her mouth open in a perfect 'O'.

"So yeah… T's good at getting information." Jay states the obvious, feeling uncomfortable with how long the silence was dragging out.

"That's not what I would call it." Mal snaps.

"I would call it black mail." T and Mal say at the same time, as T lets out a heavy sigh and rolls his eyes.

"You can only really call it blackmail if he's trying to _sell_ you his silence." Jay shrugs, "Which he's never done to me."

Mal's eyes narrow as she looks at the boy with a mixture of distrust and disdain. "Then what the fuck is the point of gathering it?"

T shrugs, "You paint. Jay works out. Evie Sews. Carlos fixes shit. D writes. I observe people."

Mal lets out a sigh, "That's not a fucking hobby, that's a job."

"And he's good at it." Jay reinerates.

"Too fuckin' good at it." Mal growls as she pins T to the wall again. "So again, I ask what is this little fucking freak getting out of it?"

It takes Jay nearly every ounce of self preservation not to laugh at Mal's word choice. Mal was small. She knew how small she was. Yet somehow she still managed to strike an imposing figure even when nearly everyone else towered over her. Sometimes he even secretly wondered if that was the real reason she let Hyades stick around, so at least one person was shorter than her. But, watching her deal with T right now… His sides hurt. It almost looked like T was hunching over in order to give Mal better access to his throat. He wasn't sure when it had happened, but he and T were nearly the same height. T was lanky, but that only added to his entertainment as he watched the two stand off.

"Sheer amusement, I assure you." T deadpans.

"What the fuck does that mean?" Mal demands with another growl.

"It means I observe people for my own interests, no one else's." T clarifies monotonously.

"But why?" Mal asks in frustration as she stomps her foot.

T rolls his eyes, "Because the interactions of others interests me." He shrugs.

"But why do they interest you, you gods damn shit for brains fucktard?" Mal all but bellows in T's ear out of frustration.

"I don't know what you want me to say."

"I'm saying I want the name of the fucking villain that owns you. Who the fuck are you working for? What the fuck are they giving you? And what the fuck is wrong with you for not getting that you fucking tard?!"

"How the fuck am I supposed to know that? No one is giving me anything. I don't work for no one, and like fuck anyone owns me." T answers monotoned. "What's so hard to understand about that?"

"ALL OF IT!" Mal snaps back as she puts all her weight into the pressure on this kids throat. "I want the fucking truth!"

"Mal!" Jay jumps forward, putting one hand over hers, "I really think he's just, ya know, kinda like D. No one owns her either."

Mal snarls as she glares at T. "Fucking stay. Or you'll regret it." She drops her hands from his throat and turns to Jay, pulling him off to the side of the room.

"I think he works for my mother." Mal hisses out the minute she is sure they are a good enough distance away from T.

Jay crosses his arms in front of his chest. "Really Mal? If you're mother knew about, whatever it is that you didn't want T to finish saying, do you really think she wouldn't have done something malicious to stop it by now?"

Mal thinks for a moment, "Tch, with mother I can't ever be sure. She could be playing the long game. I don't like it, and I don't like him."

"We all know there's only one villain known for his long games." Jay sighs, "And I know you don't like it, but T's useful. And I'm teaching him the sword, so I also know he's tough."

Mal's eyes narrow suspiciously, "Like I have much of a choice with the amount of blackmail he has. Assuming he's not working for my mother, that means he could go to her or any of our parents with shit he has on us at anytime- And what the fuck is stopping him? I don't like it. I don't like how calm he is about this whole thing. He should be terrified." She points to herself. "I _am_ terrifying."

"But that's the thing, I do like how calm he can be in bad situations. It means he doesn't do shit to get himself killed…" Jay lets that sink in for a second, "Or the people he's with."

"What do we have on him?" Mal asks with a frown.

"Absolutely nothing." Jay states firmly, excusing himself the one little exception. But really, how was the fact T was a girl something that they could 'have on him', "Think about it though, that means no one else does either. So we don't have to worry about people getting to him to get to us."

Mal narrows her eyes in thought. "Jay step outside."

"Are ya sure? I can stay, I mean ya really didn't want me to leave-"

"Are you questioning a direct order?" Mal demands with a raised brow.

"Nope. Gone." Jay looks over her shoulder at T, waves once, and slips out the door without a sound.

"T!" Mal snarls as she turns her attention back to T.

"Sup?" T turns from one of her murals before lazily walking over to her.

Mal's eye twitches at the time it takes for T to heed the order, as she studies the taller boy. "Jay's vouching pretty hard core for you man…" She comments suspiciously. "He hasn't done that since discovering the pup." She sighs as she walks around T. "See the problem is I don't know enough about you to trust you, and you know too much about me to let you leave here."

T blinks, "That sounds like a shitty place for you to be."

Mal lets out another dry bark of laughter, "Most people would understand it's worse for them to be a risk to me and mine."

T lifts his brow, "Risk?"

"You know too much damn information," Mal growls in frustration, "You fuck twat."

"I don't think I know enough information… Like for instance, I have no idea what's going on between the two of us right now… But I've a feeling it's gonna end in violence."

"Was that a fuckin' threat?"

"What? No?" T tilts his head to the side, "I just assumed that's where this was heading…"

"And this is your reaction to that situation?"

"Well, we haven't arrived there yet."

"And if we did resort to violence for information?"

"Then you'd probably be shit out of luck."

Mal blinks, "Excuse me, what?"

"If you plan on beating me, or stabbing me, or-" His eyes lighten mischievously, "setting me on fire… Chances are I'll die before you get your satisfaction…"

"What. The. Actual. Fuck." Mal deadpans as her eyes continue to stare into T's bright green eyes. The color wasn't an exact match to hers or her mothers, but close. It was a strange detail to pick up on right then, but it was as if her brain refused to process the sheer amount of stupid this kid was trying to sell.

T shrugs, "Wanna test it?" He asks as he pulls out a dagger from his pocket and hands it to her hilt first. His eyes bright with challenge.

Mal slowly tilts her head to the side as she examines T, "You're fucking crazy."

T shrugs, "Probably." He grins at her.

"So what, are you trying to prove loyalty or something fucked up?" Mal asks as she snatches the dagger from T.

"I'm just trying to speed this up. You said I couldn't leave, I'm offering an out for both of us. You do your worst, I say nothing, we're square. I keep doing what I do, and you do you..."

"How does that prove or help anything?"

"Helps me leave. It's a simple solution to a complicated problem."

Mal stares at the dagger in her hand, "But you'll still know what you know. And I still won't know anything about you."

"And you'll know that information is mine, and mine alone. I earned it, I'm not just going to go and tell everyone how your moonlight trips down to the goblin homes really go. Or anything else I've learned through the years, that would make me a piece of shit. You want information about me? Well fact number one, I'd rather be stabbed than talk about anything I gathered. Even less inclined to talk about me, it's boring and I've better shit to do."

"Fair-ish…" Mal shrugs before she grips the dagger in a reverse hold and slices T acoss his midsection. "I don't stab unless I'm aiming to kill. So deal with a cut."

T's eyes widen at the sudden slash, "Appreciated." He nods as the blade bites into his skin.

"That wasn't anywhere near satisfying." Mal complains as she drops the dagger to the ground.

"Wouldn't imagine it would be… Want me to kneel and you can punch me in the face?" T blinks innocently.

"Just so you understand I'll be perfectly clear this time." Mal clears her throat, "You can hang out, be part of the group on a trial basis. But I will find out everything about you. One way or another."

T blinks, "Oh I don't actually want to join, but thanks for the permission to chill." T bends over to pick up his dagger, before he pockets it and turns back to Mal. "I look forward to the challenge Mal." He says dismissively, "Was a pleasure talking to you."

"I'm sure it was." Mal continues to glare.

"I'll send Jay back in on my way out." T offers, as he walks past Mal like their interaction hadn't just occured.

Jay walks in a few minutes later. "Really Mal? Blood?"

"I want to fucking know everything about that fucking freak Jay." Mal licks her teeth. "Fucking little psycho…" She clicks her teeth as she shakes her head.

Jay cringes, "I'll take it everything went well then."

Mal turns on her heels and gives Jay the nastiest death glare. "This kid needs to be under constant surveillance. Good job keeping him close. You know how much I despise unknown variables and that kid's a few bolts short."

"Yep…" Jay rolls his eyes as he drags a hand down his face, "I knew you two would hit it off."

"That kid is a fucking retard Jay, and I can't figure out if that's good or bad for us yet."

* * *

 **Hi again,**

 **So what did you guys think about Mal and T's first meeting? Did it go the way you guys were expecting? Did you guys like our version of Mal? It took us a while to nail out what her personality would be like on our isle. Let us know what you think.**

 **Don't forget to leave us your thoughts or some encouragement. We got a lot of writing done yesterday, so I'll be posting another chapter tomorrow!**

 **Much appreciation and love!**


	24. ABC T

**Hey Descendants!**

 **I have to issue an apology. Dobby and Padfoot, I totally meant to include you in the shout out here, but I mixed up my postings and put your shoutout on another site. So thank you for following us, and for always leaving your thoughts and answering our questions. Your reviews have meant so much to us, and hearing from you makes us squee. It sounds like you've read us before and are back, enjoying the updates as we make them, so thank you for sticking with us and we hope to live up to your expectations. Again, thank you so much!**

 **And now, another chapter :)**

 **We hope you enjoy this update.**

* * *

 **A week later**

Carlos throws his hands up in the air as soon as the hair on the back of his neck stands up. "Okay T, I can feel you watching. Wanna just come out and hang?" He looks around, waiting to see if any shadows move. He did at least this once a day ever since T and Mal had talked. Not that he believed it was always T watching him. It was probably paranoia more than anything else; but that didn't mean he shouldn't make the offer, just in case.

T jumps down from a tree in the distance after a long moment, hands shoved in his pockets and casually walked over. "Sup."

"Oh." Carlos grins. "You actually _were_ here this time."

"Oh, good," T smiles, "I just thought I was really starting to suck."

"Nah, I never actually see you," Carlos admits with a shrug. "It's more a feeling. Like danger sense, _not_ that I think you're dangerous, well actually I do think you're dangerous, but not like, you know, gonna hurt _me_ or-" Carlos rubs the back of his neck as his cheeks flush, I'm just going to stop talking."

They both stare at each other for a very long minute. "Right."

Carlos chuckles nervously. "Yeah, sorry. So uh… So my mom is gone for a few days, and I have like snacks and stuff. You wanna just-" He shoves his hands in his pockets. "I mean I'm going to be working on my projects, so I'm not sure how much I'll talk or anything, but uh, you wanna hang?"

T studies him for a moment, before he nods. "Sure."

"Cool." Carlos turns and starts walking back down the road. "I live at Hell Hall, but you probably already knew that…"

"I didn't know that was it's name." T shrugs. "But, yeah…" He was going to say he knew where he lived, but learned pretty quickly that that kind of behavior was not appreciated. Harry telling him that it was 'Creepy, I like it' was the final nail in that proverbial coffin. He found he'd been basing more of his social interactions on that pretext. If Harry liked it, it wasn't all that acceptable.

Carlos shrugs. "Just my mother being my mother. I think it might be a play on our last name." He certainly thought of her as the devil often.

"De Vil?"

"Yeah, kinda sounds like Devil, even though it's separated, I mean it's spelled kind of the same way too."

T can't help the small laugh that spills from his lips at the irony of the amount of 'devils' he'd found himself infatuated with. Her father would be devastated. Not that he would ever find out. The literal demigod of hellfire and the spawn of the devil herself. It was fitting. He was a sinner after all.

Carlos smiles. He'd never heard T laugh, and he hopped it was a good sign. He stops in front of his front door and pulls out the key "So uh, just a few things about my house…" He starts as he unlocks and swings the door open. He points to a door off to the side. "Do not go in there, don't even open it. It's dangerous, I don't want to think about it, please just don't try to go in there."

T lifts his brow. "Carlos. I promise I will not even go in that general direction, unless you tell me to. Please breath."

"Sweet." Carlos nods as he closes the door behind them and locks it. "So uh- Kitchen." He leads T away from the danger door.

T follows him quietly, his eyes studying the kitchen carefully eyes settling on the stove curiously. "It's very clean here."

"My mom is kinda a neat freak, so I have to keep the house very clean." Carlos admits absently as he grabs a tray and starts collecting things from cupboards and the fridge. "It's mostly oatmeal and sour apples, but I managed to get some chips in the last shipment. I've got some milk too. It hasn't gone to bad yet. Still more whey than curds."

Why did it seem like everyone liked feeding him? He'd never found himself wanting, other than when he was being punished, but he'd definitely noticed that on the rest of the isle food seemed to be, not rare, but certainly hard to come by. Especially good food. He frowns, but since he couldn't figure out what to say, he simply nods.

"The chips will be good at least." Carlos laughs as he takes the tray and carries it down a narrow hallway to another door.

T follows him curiously, his eyes traveling over the art on the walls. Spots. So many spots. No one could let anything go on this island. He shakes his head.

Carlos stops and again laughs nervously. "So uh… About my room-" He takes a deep breath, "I uh, kind of sleep in a closet. And it's kind of a mess."

T tilts his head to the side, and studies Carlos thoughtfully. "Okay."

"Oh, uh yeah, cool." Carlos opens the door and puts the tray down on a rickety table.

T follows him into the room, his eyes briefly sweeping the barren room with a frown. A small straw cot mattress was laying in the corner of the room with a worn pillow and an oddly plush blanket hazardly shoved to the corner of it to make space for several stacks of books, and wires. It made his chest hurt.

The rest of the room had a few boxes filled with, stuff. But what really caught his attention were the books; there were so many books! At least three on every surface, and piles of them formed a strange hedge against the wall furthest from the doors leading into the room. "This is Hyades hell. So many books…"

Carlos laughs. "Ahhhh, it's so true. She came here once when we were working on a school project and when she saw my room she just froze." He shakes his head at the memory, unable to keep himself from smiling. "Next thing I know I'm chasing her down the street trying to figure out why she's running."

"You've brought her here?" T snorts. "Thats some ballsy shit, man."

"We were still kinda young. It was third grade. She didn't catch fire all too often back then, unless she was like, having a full melt down. But she was really afraid of ruining my books, so we ended up working at her… Place." Carlos shakes his head at the memory of meeting her father for the first time.

T nods. "I noticed that. She doesn't really go into any place where she'll get someone in trouble for singing a carpet."

"Yeah…" Carlos frowns as he looks around his room. "I've been trying to think of something that might help her."

T lifts his brow. "Really?"

"Well yeah. I'm really trying to tackle it from a science perspective." His eyes get bright as he continues. "I mean her clothes don't burn when she catches on fire, so there are ways to fireproof things."

"That's really friggin' cool." T grins. "It must be so awesome to be able to be able to-" He stops himself, pausing before "Science." pops out of his mouth.

Carlos ducks, trying to hide a blush. "I like it. That's actually what I need to work on, I have this project for my weird science class that I need to finish for tomorrow." He walks over to the bed and hauls a box closer to it. "So, feel free to help yourself to the snacks and if you want to read," He waves his hands to the piles of books, "I'm sure you'll find something you like. Though I mostly have books about science."

T nods as he scanning the piles of books, careful to make it look like he was reading the titles before taking one from the top of one of the stacks. He settles down after moving the books off the chair. He opens the book. His eyes bouncing from it's pages to Carlos often as the symbols on the page didn't make any sense. But he found he enjoyed watching Carlos work.

The two sit in relative silence as Carlos tinkers with a remote looking object. He found he actually enjoyed hanging out with T. He didn't feel like he had to talk, didn't feel weird that T wasn't talking. He smiles as he looks up, but his brow furrows as he tilts his head to the side in confusion. What was he seeing?

T was sitting in the chair, reading an upside down book about thermodynamics. He hardly understood half the theories in that book, but T had just been sitting there, flipping through the pages, for the past hour or two. Carlos frowns, could T not read? That didn't make sense. He was too well spoken to not be able to read. "Hey T. It's a good book right."

T turns up and glances at Carlos before dropping his eyes back to the book. "Mhmm." Absently.

"Damn, I'm having a hard time with parts of that one." Carlos puts his finished project aside and stands. "What chapter are you on?"

T blanks. That wasn't good. What book had he fucking picked up? He frowns. "Um…" One really seemed like a reasonable number. "One."

Carlos nods as he walks over and takes the book, flipping it right side up before he hands it back. "There, that should make the equations easier to read."

T blushes.

"You can't-" Carlos frowns and scratches the back of his head, "You can't read, can you?"

"Not even a little bit." He shrugs as he puts the book down.

Carlos frowns again. He wasn't sure what he'd do if he couldn't read. Books were practically his life. Apparently with all the free time T had he ran around saving people. But still, "Would… Would you like to learn how to read?" He asks softly.

T hesitates for a moment, before he just sighs. "I'm not really supposed too."

"Why?" Carlos was horrified at the thought. Why would someone not be allowed to learn how to read? What kind of a monster took that freedom?

"It's not really my place."

"Says who?" Carlos couldn't imagine who would tell T he wasn't allowed to learn how to read.

T goes silent for a long moment. "Did you finish your project?"

"Yes, but that doesn't answer my question." Carlos shakes his head. "T, who told you that you can't read?"

T frowns in response, unsure how to defuse the situation. He really had just stumbled into that one.

Carlos sighs. T always clammed up when people asked him about his past or family. "Okay, not the point… My point is, I can teach you to read, if you want to learn."

T turns up and studies Carlos, surprised, "Really?"

"Well yeah," Carlos give him a half grin, "duh. I love reading. I can't imagine not being able to." He hesitates and shrugs. "I mean-"

Before T can stop himself, he leaps out of his chair and hugs Carlos. "Thank you!"

"Sure. No problem." Carlos responds in surprise before he awkwardly wraps his arms around T, returning the hug. He liked hugs. Liked the warmth that settled into his chest. Usually only E and Deez gave hugs though, T was one of the last people on the isle he'd expect a hug from.

When T realizes what he was doing he drops his arms and steps back. "Sorry..." He clears his throat and rubs the back of his neck.

"No big. No worries." Carlos quickly assures him before he turns to hide the blush. "So uh. Reading… Books are made up of paragraphs that are made up of sentences that are made up of words that are formed by letters. We'll start by learning the letters." He looks around for a marker.

"Cool." T smiles, as he turns back around and sits looking up at Carlos with excitement.

"So, ah, here." Carlos pulls the cap off and starts writing out the upper and lower cases of each letter in the alphabet on his wall. "Don't make fun of me, but when I was learning to read they taught us the letters with a song."

"You know I can't read, I'm in _no_ position to tease you over a song..."

"Okay then…" Carlos clears his throat before he begins to explain the letters on his wall, and even teaches him the song that he learned.

T smiles as he listens to the song carefully, paying attention to the letters as Carlos sang them, eager to know the difference in the symbols. Learning the alphabet by song just made it all the better. He'd always loved music. Well, not all music anymore, but still. It made the whole thing a bit easier to swallow.

The fact that he also happened to be disobeying her father felt both nauseating and addicting. Like the first time he'd snuck out of the room. Or the first time he spoke to Jay. A genuine smile stays on his lips the entire time they go over the letters. It takes a solid couple of hours but he finally recognizes every letter.

As he's walking out, he realizes he can't remember the last time he'd enjoyed an afternoon so much. He'd have to remember to spend some time with the kid soon.

* * *

 **Hi again :)**

 **So what did you guys think? Do we do Carlos justice in this chapter? Did it make you squee? What did you think of T's illiteracy. Any guesses to his parentage? Can you guys name T's cinnamon rolls, the people on the isle he's most interested in protecting, yet?**


	25. Messenger

**Hey Descendents!**

 **I usually wait until the end to post our rl news, but I'm so excited! Twisted and Her husband got the house that's only 15 minutes away! Yay! Happy Dance!**

 ***Clears Throat***

 **And now, the chapter I promised...**

* * *

 **Another week goes by...**

T growls as he wipes the dust off of his shoulders, the smell of the catacombs still ripe in his nose as he sneaks past the frantic imps one final time before making his exit. Where the fuck was Hyades if she wasn't with the Rotten four, or the Crypt? He frowns as he makes his way past the danger signs.

Could she be at the strange house again? He dismisses the thought. She only went there at night. With nothing else he can think of, he starts searching for any sign. A singed rock, a long white and blue hair… Anything. After some searching, he finds a small bare foot print trail leading towards the shore.

With a sigh, he heads in that direction. What a pain in the ass.

And to think after all this time of avoiding her all it took was one crestfallen glance from Gil to have him hunting high and low for the MIA fire goddess. He shakes his head as he continues following the barefooted prints.

He was such a sucker when it came to Gil, and it wasn't funny. He wasn't dying to correct either. It was a conflicting feeling. But what wasn't lately? He rubs his scarred stomach. What the fuck had he been thinking? She could have stabbed him. He lets out a bark of laughter as he shakes his head. What was done was done, and he'd apparently thrown her off enough to get what he wanted in the process. Permission to chill.

He finds her sprawled out on a blanket, a good distance from the water, with her writing tools. T has to force himself to hold back a groan. He silently walks up behind her and climbs a post. He slowly crouches forward to block out her meager sun.

Hyades blinks at the slight change and looks out over the ocean at the grimy sky.

"It's dangerous to chill at places like this alone you know…" T frowns as he stands at full height and crosses his arms.

With a gasp Hyades rolls off the blanket and stands, facing T. "Gods. You scared me."

"Welcome to my world." T states dryly. "Who just hangs out at the beach by themselves?"

Hyades narrows her eyes as she looks the stranger over, "T?"

"Thats the fucking last time I assume you spend all you free time in a crypt." He hops down. "Sup?"

"Uh… Not much?" She frowns, "Um, why were you looking for me?"

"Uh because it's been three weeks since you've chilled with the sea three and they're all kinda drivin' me nuts… Ta be honest," He shifts awkwardly, "Well that, and ta uh, apologize, I guess, for ya know, tossin' yer ass down a well..."

"Apologize?" Hyades rolls her eyes, "Yeah right. You saved Mal and Uma's groups from getting burnt. If anything, I'm sorry for burning- Oh, did you get the box? I uh, I kind of figured you were avoiding me so I sent it with Gil."

"Oh I totes got the box, Gil is an excellent messenger. The well was different, I liked it."

Hyades shrugs, "Like I said in the letter, I couldn't figure out a way to say thanks, sorry, and glad to finally meet you." She wraps her arms behind her back, "So yeah, I made the well outta glass. Sorry if it's weird."

"How thoughtfully appropriate." T rubs his arm awkwardly. "Thank you."

"It's just kind of what I do. I don't get much good out of my fire, might as well do something nice with it when I can." Hyades sighs, "Ya know, trying to make up for stuff."

T shrugs, "Just try being you, you're the only one on the isle that can get away with it without a fuck ton of leg work, I say rock it."

Hyades shakes her head, shaking loose the knot holding her hair out of her face. "Easier said than done I guess."

"Maybe for you…" T shrugs again, "I find it pretty easy myself." He plops down in the sand.

The light breeze coming in off the ocean tosses her hair around. "Yeah well, no one knows anything about you." Hyades boldly points out, "Except that you don't like bullies apparently."

"Does anyone really like bullies?" T shrugs, "Besides, my path can't be yours, you don't get the luxury princess you glow like a billion candles on a bad day…Heritage. It can really bite you in the ass. Fact number two about me, I'm a whoreson, an urchin ya know? I get to roll low."

Hyades raises an eyebrow, "I'm not a princess."

"Mmhmm, and I'm not a pain in the ass to get to know." T rolls his eyes.

"Mmhmm" Hyades mocks, "So, whoreson, urchin, smart, don't like bullies, good at sneaking around, fearless, possibly concerned for the people you… like?"

" _Possibly_...What are you apart of Mal's gang or just wantin' a profile?" T chuckles

Hyades can't help the bright laughter, "No, I just like people and stories. I've found you interesting ever since Carlos told me about you and the twins."

T groans, "No, I'm not interesting. That wasn't interesting. That was a… a physical communication, and nothing more. Pretty boring shit really, when you think about it. Interesting is Evie and Dizzy together, or Mal and Mimi."

"You know, uninteresting people never have to say they're not interesting." She shrugs, "So there's that."

T pauses as he studies Hyades with a frown. "Really? I feel like it would be the opposite."

"Nope, uninteresting people usually try to sound or act interesting, or just flat out say that they are. But when you're just interesting, words can't really label you anymore."

"Uh huh, well I feel like there are still plenty of words that label me. Reckless-"

"Yep," Hyades crosses her arms in front of her chest, "You proved that one with the damn well."

"Yeah, well that one definitely won't be in the selfie reel or whatever." T mutters in agreement as he scratches the back of his head.

Hyades purses her lips to the side, "So… You're healed, back on the isle doing your 'T' thing, and are looking for me now because the wharf rats are driving you nuts?"

"Yeah that bout sums it up. Not right you switchin' up the routine like that, makes Uma think you hate her or she did something wrong or something. It's bad when I'm spendin' more time with one than the other… Same goes for you..."

"Why would I hate them?" Hyades asks in surprise, "I just figured they were busy."

"You can be a really hard bitch ta reach when ya want to be. Gil checked out your crypt twice in the last three weeks and you weren't there… Albeit he couldn't come at his normal times and he was upset he couldn't tell you that- And Uma gets just a bit testy when you don't spend any time with her. I know it's hard, but please meet her half way. She tries her damndest to work her schedule around seeing you, but Ursula is as cruel as ever… Gil and Harry had to pick up shifts to help out this month. Probably woulda been clearer if Gil had ever remembered to take this note with him, actually, but when it comes to you his head flies away, and reason with it." He explains before he pulls out a folded piece of crumpled paper and holds it out to her.

Hyades blinks as she walks forward and takes the note. She quickly reads it over, smiling when she recognizes Uma's smooth writing. "I started coming out here early last week hoping I'd catch them." Hyades sadly explains once she's finished. "I was worried, but I can't go to the docks to check on them, and Uma's told me how much she hates when Pain or Panic show up." She frowns as she resumes her seat on the blanket where she tucks the letter into a small bag made out of the same material as her dress.

"Well, you're lookin' at the new and improved messenger, no strings attached." T grins at her. "I can't take another week of them like this anyways." He teases. "So how often do you come out here?"

"Everyday for the past ten days. I try to get here in time to see the sun rise, but I usually leave around three. Except the days I go to school. Then I get here around noon and leave as the sun goes down."

"Heard." T nods in understanding. "They're stuck on doubles, so it's six am to two am til they're off it." He lets out a low whistle, "They still wanna make time to see you if you can swing it though."

Hyades stares longingly in the direction of the docks before a chill has her rubbing her arms, "I wish I could help." She shivers as she turns away. "But I can't go to the docks, let alone her mother's shop. And I'm definitely not going on the boat. They worked so hard for it." She sighs as she grabs a fresh tablet so she can write back.

"Yeah, that's what I figured was gonna happen." T plops down on the blanket, laying back to look up at the sky as he waits content for Hyades to finish her letter.

"Thank you for letting me know." Hyades looks up from her writing, a small smile turning the corners of her lips as she watches T soak up what little sun could make it through the thick clouds, "And for taking a letter back for me."

"Yeah man, no sweat off my back." T covers his eyes as he checks their surroundings, before he lays back down.

Hyades sits back in thought with her forefinger gently grazing her thumbnail on both hands. "So… Question."

"Sup?"

"Why aren't you in a gang?"

"I don't have time for the politics." T responds after several heartbeats.

"Is that really what you tell yourself?" Hyades asks with a little frustrated glare.

T swallows as he slowly sits up and studies her, "What do you think I should be saying?"

"Well, I was hoping for the truth." Hyades rolls her eyes, "You obviously have time to be in a gang if you have time to track me down, and magically be in the right place at the right time to send us down a well."

"Maybe I'm just good at what I do? You ever think of that?" T plops back on the ground. "And I told you the truth, I hate politics."

"Yep. You're good at finding and following people. Which takes time. You're obviously not doing it for anyone but yourself, which means you have the time for this… Hobby? And the thing is, I'm sure all the gangs would want you to join and nothing would change for you, except you'd make reports. So it's not a time thing. It's something else." Hyades shrugs as she draws her knees up to her chest, "I just want to know what."

"Oh that's what you want to know?" T lets out a relieved sigh, "That's easy, you're interesting to me… All of the people I follow interest me, except for the ones that don't- but need to be watched anyways… If that makes any sense."

Hyades tilts her head to the side, "Wow… That's kind of how I feel, except the following people that need to be followed."

"Always knew you were different." T leans his head back lazily stretching his neck, "And not just in the obvious way."

Hyades laughs, but slowly grows somber, "So then, why isn't anyone forcing you to join a gang?"

"Imma nobody. They know nothing about me, what would it really benefit to have me in their gang?"

"Uh… The fact that you're sneaky and can gather information on anyone?" Hyades shakes her head, "I just set things on fire, a tad bit obvious."

"Yeah, which is way cooler by the way…" T comments off handedly. "I love setting shit on fire… I just know better." He adds dryly.

"My point is, anyone can do what I do. Matches, two sticks, two stones. Boom, fire."

"One, what you do would take a lot more than just fire and sticks, trust me, and two, and probably more importantly my point is the whole isle is lucky that it's you that got the fire weilding…" T shrugs.

"Gil said that too." Hyades sighs.

"Well Gil is a smart kid, you should listen to him more often." T adds dryly.

Hyades can't help but smile, "I'm glad you see that in him, most people don't."

"Gil is a fucking genius for managing to keep such a bright outlook in this place… It's fucking refreshing compared to all the doom and gloom from the rest of them… Not that I can blame anyone. But life can be pretty fucking awesome even in this shit hole and not enough people can see that…" T responds his voice growing softer. "I try to live every day to it's fullest. Learn as much as possible, hang out with who I can, when I can...You know that type of shit."

"Hmm… I like that." Hyades shifts so she can write, though she grabs a different tablet.

"How many of those things do you travel around with, christ…" T shakes his head. "Ten have to weigh as much as you do."

"Um, I try to keep a few blank ones, and I have a few I write notes on, this one I just write down things I like." She bounces her finger around, counting the stones, "Eleven."

"What a pain in the ass." T closes his eyes, "What do all your notebooks wharf out of existence?"

"I caught too many on fire," Hyades frowns, "so now I write in stone."

"Huh… eleven? At all times?" T shakes his head, "You must be a demigod." He teases.

Hyades smiles, "Yeah, sometimes it's kinda cool."

"You'd think it would only be cool…" T's eyes study her, "But not the way you wear it… It sucks doesn't it? Not fitting in on an isle full of misfits?"

"Most of the _misfits_ don't belong here." Hyades sighs.

"Never said they did, just happen to be where they are."

"Hopefully not forever." Hyades pats her notes.

"Not forever, just til we die." T corrects her.

"Well that was dark."

"Usually." T shrugs. "But no less true. We're Auradon's glorified dumpster."

"Unless the King changes his mind."

"Fat chance of that happening." T scoffs. "He barely pays attention as is. When's the last time you actually saw an Auradon guard? Those bitches bounced."

Hyades frowns, "It's still worth a try." She purses her lips, "Yensid said I could make a difference."

"Hey man, may the odds be in your favor if that's been your goal with your articles." T nods, "Yensid?" T narrows his eyes, where had he seen that name before? He chews his lip. "He's a teacher right?"

Hyades nods, "He's a wizard from Auradon that chose to come over here to teach."

T sits up and studies Hyades carefully, "Wait, your tellin' me people actually did, _chose_ to come here on purpose?"

"Yensid's the only one I know of. He didn't agree with the King's decree, and when the OVs started having kids he decided to help out by teaching." Hyades picks up stone tablet after stone tablet as if looking for something, "He's very wise, and my favorite teacher. Carlos' too."

T's eyes narrow in thought, as he looks out into the ocean. "Huh… Well, that's different…Didn't even know we had a hero, but that house where I can hear and see nothing makes a lot more sense now… And it must've been Carlos that mentioned him... "

"Probably. Carlos and Yensid spend _hours_ talking science." Hyades rolls her eyes as she gets back to work on her letter to Uma, Harry and Gil.

"Ah…" T lays back on the blanket, content to be finished with their conversation.

Hyades stylus stops, "Thanks." she says quietly before she starts writing again.

"Nothin' you need to be thanking me for princess." T shrugs, taking the time to survey their surroundings again before he settles.

"Sometimes it's just nice to talk," Hyades smiles as she props her chin up on one hand, "or hang out."

"Yeah, it really fucking is." T remarks tonelessly. "Loneliness is one hell of bitch to overcome by yourself…" He adds darkly. "Speakin' of which, why do you do it? Isolate yourself on purpose that is? I'm curious?"

Hyades bites her lip as she slowly lifts the stylus from the stone, "I guess it's mostly because, when I'm upset, it's hard for me to even think when I'm around others. So I go back to my crypt so I can calm down and think."

"Oh… I get that… I do the same thing to an extent…"

"I get that I stay away longer than everyone thinks I should. I'm not doing it to be mean or make anyone worry, or punish anyone." Gil's words still stung, "I just-" She shakes her head in frustration.

"Hey man, it took me three and a half months to talk to you… I get it… but the longer you wait the harder it gets to come back from that isolation… Aren't you ever worried about getting lost in it?"

"I haven't yet. I usually just lose track of time and then get caught up in a cycle."

"Been there too…" T chuckles. "A lot actually. It's how I first ran into Jay, Gil, and Carlos…They all kinda helped break me from my cycle..."

Hyades smiles, "Gil and Harry usually pull me out. Jay too. They're the braver of the bunch."

"Your dad is fucking serious business, you can't blame the others for not sniffing you out…"

"I know." Hyades all to quickly agrees as she absently rubs her hands, "And I don't. Most of the time I don't even like being there, so how in the world could I blame them."

"Huh…" T closes his eyes, "You need to find a different place to bugger off to then. I have several stashes around the isle that I crash at..."

Hyades chuckles, "Me too. Though my places are less city-ish and more outside-ish."

"Fair enough." T nods, "An' good ta know next time I have to hunt you down." He grins at her.

"I feel like you just issued a challenge." Hyades grins back.

"I'm starting to discover that I have quite the competitive streak." T responds simply, "I'm pretty confident in my skills, are you?"

"I guess we'll just have to see."

"Sounds like it." T smiles smugly, "An ain't like anyone else is volunteering to play messenger."

* * *

 **Hi again,**

 **There you guys have it, T and Hyades second meeting, but very first real conversation. Why did we add this? We really felt like these two would have been fast friends, once we really nailed down Deez personality and quirks, so on this write through we wanted to add their first real conversation, the one that started it all. Buckle up, we've learned these two can be quite the troublemakers.**

 **What did you think? Be sure to leave us some words to help make our days.**

 **Lots of love!**

 **Dark and Twisted**


	26. Swimming T Party

**Hey Descendents,**

 **Surprise! Another update!**

* * *

Two months later

(Less drama = bigger time jumps)

Uma stretches as she walks out of her Captain's quarters. She smiles briefly at the little strip of blue visible between the filthy dark clouds hanging overhead. This time of morning was really the only time you could see any clean sky.

And she loved every moment she got with her ship. There was just never enough time.

"Cap'n." Harry greets with a wide grin from where he was standing near the helm.

"Hook." Uma nods. "Did I miss anything interesting?"

"Nah." Harry shakes his head. "Not unless ya count Shrimpy, torturin' a rat."

"Did she kill it?" Uma asks with a raised brow.

"Does she ever?" Harry chuckles. "Had ta be puttin' the damn thing outta its misery me self… Was fraid her clickin' an all the damn squeekin' would be wakin' ya."

"Dumb, useless cat." Uma rolls her eyes even as she bends down to pet the cat affectionately under the chin.

"Aye. That she is." Harry nods.

"She ain't useless." Gil defends as he swings down from the crow's nest. "We don't have nearly the rats we use ta. Even if she don't actually kill 'em herself." He scoots over to sit next to Uma's feet, pulling Shrimpy into his lap to cuddle with her.

"I think we needs ta be talkin' bout the definition of useless, love." Harry rolls his eyes, a playful smile on his lips as he ruffles Gil's hair.

"Well, she entertains ya on yer shifts right?" Gil defends, as he holds the cat protectively on his lap.

Uma can't keep the small smile off her lips. "Gil, calm down, I ain't tossing the damn cat overboard."

"Well maybe…" Harry teases.

"Harry, chill." Uma snaps at him.

"Spoilsport." Harry rolls his eyes.

Gil sticks his tongue out at Harry.

Harry smirks as he catches the other boy's tongue. "Now, now peaches, don'nah go offerin thing's when ya can' be deliverin'." He grins mischievously and wide eyed at Gil.

"Ow, 'ey, 'top it." Gil struggles to speak. "Umma!" He whines.

Uma just chuckles. "Hook, go find something else to entertain yerself with." She finally intervenes giving Gil some reprieve.

Harry rolls his eyes and lets go of Gil's tongue. "Always bein' told ta go find somethin' else ta entertainin' me self with, it's whaleshit I tell ya." He grumbles under his breath as he walks away.

"You could entertain yeself, if yeh'd rather." Uma teases as she lifts her brow in warning.

Gil can't help his snicker at the familiar warning.

Harry turns and bows. "Oh Captain, my Captain." He grins, winking at the two before he wanders off ship.

Uma shakes her head before she walks over to the helm, leaving Gil to play with his cat. Even though they were docked, she still enjoyed surveying her domain from the helm, it made it feel more, piratey. She smiles as she catches sight of a familiar figure making their way down the dock.

"Welcome aboard T." She calls in greeting, striking an impressive pose with the helm in her hands.

"Cap'n." T calls with a salute as he makes his way onto the ship. She may not have been his captain, but that didn't make it anyless her title while on her ship. T also wasn't stupid enough to try to be so informal with her as to call her Uma in front of the crew. He stops short of the quarter deck and looks up. "Happin' ta know what's got Harry's knickers in a twist this time?"

"He decided ta go find another form of entertainment and leave poor shrimpy alone." Uma rolls her eyes. "Gil was none to pleased to hear him talking about tossing the poor thing overboard."

T frowns. "Ah…" He shakes his head. He must've really wanted some attention this morning. Did not seem like he'd gotten it though.

"What can I do ya for T?" Uma asks as she steps away from the helm and hops down to join T.

T watches the girl as she studies him. "Was waiting for the shipment."

Uma nods. "Wanna go for a swim? We still have a couple of hours before the barges get here."

"No." T deadpans. "I'm good."

"Why?" Uma tilts her head to the side. "You can swim right?"

T studies her for a moment, thinking of the safest answer. "Yes."

"Oh good." Uma smiles before she pushes T over the side of the boat.

T's eyes widen in fear, a short yelp leaving his lips as he falls backwards off the ship.

Uma shakes her head. "Gil, go get Harry and bring his ass back here. Tell him I found his entertainment." She chuckles wickedly, already starting to take off her shoes.

Gil looks like he's about to say something, as his eyes drop over the side of the ship in concern.

"Yeah, I know he can't swim Gil." Uma rolls her eyes. "I'm teaching the little shit not ta lie to me."

"Right. I'll go find 'im Cap'n." Gil nods before he takes off running.

Uma sighs as she takes slides her top off and dives over the side of the ship after T.

* * *

Why? Was this something he'd continued to do? He got it, understood he had some type of weird draw to death. He admitted it most of the time. However, he was absolutely sure, this wasn't the kind death he'd been seeking.

Not that he didn't deserve it. But he also felt like even if he'd been honest the results wouldn't have changed.

However, again, most of this seemed like a moot point, since he was pretty sure he was going to drown. And instead of flailing, he just seemed content with sinking. Because honestly it was better than the alternative. Great. Just when he'd finally gotten things straightened with Hyades. He jumps when he feels hands grab him and feels himself surged upwards.

"You weren't even fucking trying to swim." Uma growls at T after they both break the surface. "What the hell is your problem?"

T has a coughing fit before looking around in confusion. "Wha?" He blinks as he turns to the girl currently keeping him a float.

Uma groans. "You weren't even moving. No way you drowned that fast."

"I was thinking." T coughs.

"You were-" Uma rolls her eyes, "You were thinking?"

"I mean, yeah." T nods. "What else was I gonna do? Grow gills?"

She shakes her head as she takes her arm out from under T. She swears as T just sinks, still not moving. She grabs him with her legs before he can go too far down. "Are you kidding me?" She shouts after getting his head above water again.

"Still thinkin..." T sputters.

"About what?!"

"My life choices." T responds dryly.

"Oh really?" Uma dips the lower part of her face under water to hide her laughter, "If you need time to think you can hang out in my quarters," She offers as she narrows her eyes. "Until then, at least try to figure out how to float or something. Everyone in my crew has to learn to swim, I ain't having a land lover on board that can die if they fall off. Learning to swim ain't hard."

"Fair enough." T sighs and slowly starts kicking in hopes of treading water, his arms move a bit erratically, but he was still putting a lot more effort into it than he had previously..

"Swimming ain't all that different from walking really."

"Except the fact one can kill you if you get tired." T comments dryly.

"Sure." Uma rolls her eyes. "You just have to kick your legs in a rhythm, and use your arms to stabilize yourself. If you get tired, take a deep breath and relax." She shows him, floating on her back as she continues to support him with one hand under his elbow.

T frowns. He really had not signed up for this type of trust game so early in the morning. However he also hadn't planned on going swimming. It seemed that nothing was really going the way he thought it would.

At least if Uma was going to let him drown, he'd be dead right now. So instead he does his best to mimic her, and follow the instructions.

"See, now was that so fucking hard?" Uma shakes her head.

"No?" T questions back as he studies the girl across from him wearily.

"Good answer." Uma smiles. "Now, watch this." She lets T go and begins showing him different types of swimming strokes.

"I'd like to point out that we're not all Atlanteans." T frowns as he treads the water.

"Those are basic swimming techniques." Uma corrects.

T frowns. "Great." He sighs as he recalls the strokes, managing one of them.

"One is all it takes." Uma smiles. "See, now I don't have to worry if you get knocked off the ship." Uma frowns.

"You didn't have to worry before." T rolls his eyes.

"Yeah well, better safe than sorry." Uma snaps. "If everyone knew how to swim there wouldn't be as many water related problems, so, yeah. You're welcome for making you learn before it was too late."

T frowns, "Thank you." He shakes his head. "I wasn't trying to say it wasn't useful...I was jus' sayin' it wasn't very high up my priority list….But I'm sorry if I insulted you."

Uma looks away for a moment. "You didn't insult me, I just." She rolls her eyes. "Whatever. You wanna see how useful this can be?" She flashes dangerously mischievous eyes at T before she looks up at the ship. "Hook me Harry!" She holds her hand out.

Harry frowns as he stares down at his Captain in disbelief. "What?" He calls back to her.

"Uma?!" T frowns at the other girl. "Swimming is a very useful skill."

"Harry!" She smacks her hand against the water before holding it back up.

Harry flinches away as he holds his hook over the water. "Uma please!" He tries again, desperation in his tone.

"Ain't that yer dad's?" Gil asks as he watches Harry whimper.

"Aye."

T's eyes widen in horror as the latest game starts to unfold in front of him.

"Harry, it wasn't a threat this morning." Uma reminds him.

Harry huffs as he releases the hook, instantly regretting it as he goes to throw himself over the ship.

"Stay!" Uma commands before she smiles at T, and drops her hand back to the water, not even pretending to try to catch the silver hook before it splashes into the water.

"This is cunty even by your standards." T huffs, before he dives under the water already heading towards the glinting silver.

"You know I wouldn't lose yer hook Harry, don't be a baby." She glares up at the two boys before she dives under the water after T.

Harry's nails dig into the railing of the ship as he watches both Uma and T disappear under the water, literally shaking at the fact he'd released the damn thing into the fucking bay. If his dad ever found out about this, he was gonna gut him like a fish. The thought made him sick. But he stayed on the deck, heeding Uma' s direct order.

"You dropped it." Gil frowns.

"Gil, I be lovin' ya mate, but shut the fuck up." Harry growls, feeling light headed with how little he was breathing.

Gil can't help the smile that tugs on his lips, before it's washed away by the growl. "Uma will get it." He tries instead.

"I know." Harry spits through his teeth.

Gil shifts from foot to foot. "Right." He nods as he stands next to Harry and waits for Uma or T to break the surface again.

A hand breaks the surface of the water, his silver hook gleaming through the clump of seaweed. Harry falls to his knees, his fingers still white knuckled around the banister of the ship. "Oh thank god."

"Good." Gil sighs in relief. "You weren't breathing..."

T shakes his head as Uma joins him above the water. "We done?" He asks as he eyes her cautiously.

Uma giggles. "Yeah, we done." She nods before she makes a hand signal.

"Great." T nearly sinks in relief.

"You wanna give Harry his hook or should I?" Uma teases, holding her hand out.

"Nah, all you man." T shakes his head as he slowly hands it back to her, not wanting the responsibility of carrying the stupid hook up the rope ladder, but also hesitant to hand it back to Uma.

Gil drops the rope ladder over the side, making a splash near them as it clattered against the ship.

"Oops." Uma smiles as the hook slides from her fingers. "Slippery hands, I'm half squid."

"Uuummmmaaaaa!" Harry whines in frustration and desperation. "Why?!"

"Fuck that." T shakes his head. He'd been betting that she was going to pull a stunt like that. He lunges, able to quickly grab it before it sank too far.

"Oooh, look at those reflexes." Uma laughs.

T glowers at Uma. "Not funny."

"Oh, come on, this was fun and you know it." Uma shrugs. "Besides, Harry deserved that."

T lifts his brow as he turns to the panic stricken pirate trying to hold his shit together aboard the ship. Did he though? He didn't dare ask. He just tucks the hook securely into one of his pockets and away from Uma.

"Alright Harry, get us some blankets and we'll be right up with your hook." Uma calls up.

"Uh…" T frowns as he looks to the top of the ship with an uncertain look. Man. This fucking sucked and whether Uma knew it or not, she had him by the balls.

"Come on." Uma grins as she swims to the ladder. "It was fun, and you're a fast learner, but it's time to get out, before the sharks and crocodiles start poking around."

"Uh…" Being taken out by sharks and crocodiles didn't sound so bad. But the last time he'd opted to stay in the water, he'd been too embarrassed to show his face for several months.

"Whats 'uh' about this T?" Uma frowns. "It's a damn ladder, ya climb it."

Lying had already gotten him in so much shit with this girl today. He rolls his shoulders as he slowly makes his way to the ship. Last time he'd been half naked and half burnt. He was sure his shit would stay in place this time. Well, mostly sure. With every second of wading he seemed to come up with a worse 'what if' scenario than the one before.

Uma shakes her head before she turns back to the ship and starts climbing. "Hold onto that hook."

T huffs before barking out a sarcastic laugh. "Funny." He rolls his eyes as he makes his decision, and starts pulling himself up the rope ladder. He questioned why it was them he'd opted to spend most of his free time with.

They were usually a lot of fun.

"Yeah hahaha, you're so funny Captain." Harry says manically as he lays the blankets on the banister next to the ladder.

Uma grins at her first mate as he wraps her tightly in a blanket. "You aren't mad at me, are you Harry?" She frowns.

Harry growls as he resists the urge to throttle her. "No." He forces out. "Of course not."

"Good." She stands on her tiptoes and plants a kiss on his cheek.

T pulls himself over the banister, ignoring the way his hands shook as he plants both feet on the deck.

"Here." Gil offers T a blanket. "You look cold."

T doesn't even argue, and it's nearly comical how swiftly he wraps himself in the blanket. "Thanks Gil." He sighs.

"I'm glad you learned fast." Gil explains with a smile. "It took me hours to learn ta swim."

T frowns. That sounded awful. "But you know how to swim, and apparently that's all that matters." T rolls his eyes.

"Leave the salt in the sea." Uma rolls her eyes.

"I feel like it's just part of me now." T grumbles in response, sure he'd drank enough of it for that statement to be true. Not to mention the burning sting that had remained ever present as the water cleaned out what cuts he had. He pulls out the stupid hook, giving Uma a wide berth as he walks over and hands it Harry.

Harry grins as he takes his hook back. "Thanks." He whispers. "And I'm sorry about, you know, giving you attitude earlier."

T shrugs, looking for all the world like a miserable drowned rat. It was going to take forever to get the salt from his hair. "S'kay." He gruffs as he steps back. "But, I gotta go."

"What about the shipment?" Harry asks with a frown.

"I'll catch the next one." T shrugs. "No big deal." He adds as he walks away.

Uma and Gil walk up to stand next to Harry as they watch T walk off.

"I didn't mean to scare yer boyfriend off." Uma says with a frown. "I just, he needed to learn how to swim and I really don't like when people lie to me."

Harry turns from T with a heavy sigh. It was really starting to bother him. All of it, the whole thing. There was something about that kid, and it was starting to drive him a little bit crazy. Too many unanswered questions. Actually no, it was all of the unanswered questions. It was literally just this burning need to know at this point, and he had a feeling it was only going to get worse.

"Nah it's a'ight Cap'n. Kid shouldn't be on the ship if he can't swim…" He rubs his neck. "An' he should be knowin' better than ta be lyin' ter yer face." Especially when he was probably worse than Gil. Which just seemed to leave him even more confused. Because how? Was he like an Auradon spy? If so what the hell was he doing? He shakes his head. Every one of of his theories sounded so stupid, and completely impractical, even to himself. Sure, the isle had an unspoken code, but it wasn't one the three of them followed- At least among themselves.

* * *

 **Hi again,**

 **So, we did a little rework on this chapter, but honestly not much changed. :)**

 **How are you guys enjoying the isle's version of fluff? Did you enjoy the interactions? Are you as frustrated with the mystery of T as much as the other VKs? Did you like our Uma? Please let us know below! We live for reviews it's what sustains us.**


	27. Stranger in the Dark

Hey Descendants,

Sorry in advance for how quickly I'm slapping this up. I'm heading out to a PENTATONIX concert and getting side eye from my husband and brother in law for holding up progress :)  
We hope you enjoy!

* * *

 **-Another month passes-**

"Fuck, that took longer than I wanted it too." T drags in another lungful of fresh air. "But I found you." He grins triumphantly as he continues to walk.

Hyades grins as walks in stride with T so she can pat his back, "Yeah, only took you three days this time. You're-"

"Hey better than the week I took that one time, and I found you having a picnic with Evie." T can't help but to blush.

"I was trying to say you're getting better." Hyades laughs, "Evie loves this game, except the whole staying outside thing."

"That's like the whole game." T frowns as he crosses his arms over his chest.

"Hence the picnic." Hyades laughs again, "It was the only way I could convince her to come join me."

"Ah, I thought it was just a salt in the wound type of thing cause I couldn't find you."

"I might be that mean." Hyades shrugs, "I've never thought about doing something like that." She rubs her hands together mischievously.

"Well hellova time to start being spiteful princess." T teases her.

"Not ah-" Hyades sighs and shakes her head, "Why do I waste my breath?"

"Great question." T nods his head, "I've been wondering that myself."

Hyades rolls her eyes. "I'm glad it only took you three days though." She looks down at her bag and the urgent letter it was hiding, "Gil's probably-"

"Yeah, I was thinking bout that… Maybe we can make the game a bit boring, but a tad bit safer for Gil's and Mal's sake, and do it by quadrants."

"Oh, I think Uma has a map!" Hyades offers, recalling all the things Uma had been trying to tempt her with so she'd come see the ship, "Maybe she let us borrow it so we can do boundary lines or something."

"Nah, just need to copy it. Wouldn't want to ruin her shit. She does enough of that on her own. Besides that way we can both have a copy, so neither of us can magically forget what quadrant were playing in."

"Good idea" Hyades nods with mock seriousness, "But I'm a writer, not a cartographer."

"It's a map, can't be much harder to draw then a leaf." T shrugs, "And some of those can take you the fuck down..." He pauses, "Well maybe not you, but still…"

"Oh, I didn't know you draw the herbs you collect."

"It's how I learned." T shrugs, before he turns and pulls out one of his notebooks. He flips it open, showing it to her. "Some of them look hella similar so I had to get the details right, or I'd accidentally lay myself out."

"Wow," Hyades smiles at the ink drawings, "You're pretty good."

T shrugs, "It works for what I need it too." He continues as he takes back the book. "Pretty sure I can whip us up some crude maps with an original copy."

"Are you heading there to drop off my letter now?"

"Yeah, that was the plan." T nods, "The sea three are pretty… Against this game, as is Mal."

"I like it." Hyades shrugs, "It's fun."

"It certainly has its ups." T chuckles, "And it's a time killer for sure."

"Ah, that's probably the part they hate." Hyades smiles as she looks up at the sky, "Its late, but we're close enough to town now. You go ahead and keep Gil company on his watch."

"Eh… I'd rather walk you home first." T shrugs, "After all what kind of _hero_ would I be if I let the princess walk herself home." He snorts.

"Still not a princess…" Hyades rolls her eyes, "But Yensid's is nearby, I can stop there first and then head home. I walk that route all the time with no problems."

"Fair enough." T sighs, "Not a hero anyways." He chuckles.

"Oh no, you've said it now." Hyades laughs as she points to her ears, "I can't unhear it."

T rolls his eyes, "And I thought you weren't gonna waste your breath on denying your princessy-ness?"

"Go put Gil out of his misery." Hyades shoos T with a grin.

"Kay." T sighs, "If you insist." He shrugs. "See you sometime this week with another letter and map."

"Sounds great." Hyades waves, "See ya."

T throws up a hand over his shoulder. "Later." He continues on his way with a grin. Three days was a record since they had started playing this weird version of hide and seek. It had been just over three months since he started talking to Hyades, and though the rest of their friends seemed to loathe it, he and Hyades were getting on like no ones business.

He keeps to the sparse tree line circling town, rather than taking the path. It was his usual preference, the shadows never seemed to wane regardless of how close he got to people. His feet carried him down a new path through Atilla's territory. His eyes constantly scan his surroundings with the occasional break so he can practice his reading. With a smile he pulls Deez's letter to the Sea three out. He sounds out the words silently to himself, feeling proud when he finally makes out the first sentence. He grins. It had certainly been a great couple of months.

T breaks right, diving into an alley from the shadows of the last useful tree. He looks around, scouting for a way to the roof tops.

His heart freezes when he hears a short scream. It wasn't uncommon to hear screams and shouts, especially in this territory, but he knew that scream.

It sounded like Hyades. Just like the time he's shoved her down the well. He was pretty sure he'd know that scream until his dying day.

Without thinking, he turns on his heels and belts it back the way he came. His heart in his throat the whole time he's racing back. It doesn't take him long to hear Hyades in the distance. Her voice several octaves darker than usual.

"Stop it asshole. I said leave me the fuck alone."

Good. At least she was using rough language, though his heart jumped at the fact someone had the audacity to fuck with Hyades in broad early evening.

"Nah little miss, I know ah good place ta take ya. Got a guy real interested in meeting ya."

"I said no!"

"Come on now, I really don't mind doing this the hard way."

At the shouting, T pushes himself even harder, sure he'd never moved so fast and so slow at the same time. Who the fuck would want to do anything the hard way with a hot head fire princess?

"Do you even know who the fuck I am? Let me go now!"

"Holy hells-" The voice suddenly sounds surprised, followed by agonizing screams.

T's stumbles to a halt when he sees a flaming white inferno. He shields his eyes as he squints, able to just make out two indistinct shadows at its center.

"I told you!" Hyades screams from inside the raging heat, "I told you to let me go!"

"Shit." T blinks as he staggers back from the raging heat pouring over him in waves, saturating his clothes in sweat.

As suddenly as they started, the flames die, leaving Hyades standing in front of a strange looking pile.

T stares on in awe, eyes wide as a gust of wind sweeps away the pile in a swirl of ashes. His eyes turn oddly bright with the reality that the pile easily could have been him several months prior.

Hyades turns, her eyes wide and wet, flaming tears leaving soot on her face as she and T look gazes.

T blinks back. "Sup?"

"No…" Hyades shakes her head, "I didn't mean-" She looks down at her wrist where a sooty hand print could still be seen. The wind whips her hair around, momentarily giving the illusion of flames still dancing behind her.

T holds up his hands, not liking the wild look suddenly adorning Hyades features. "I can see that…" He offers slowly. "And I don't think it's a problem anymore… Don't you agree?"

Hyades takes a step back. One bare foot. Another step. Her makeshift bag bangs against her legs.

"Wait, no, don't-" T stops himself, not even bothering to finish when Hyades turns tail to run back in the direction of her crypts. "Great." He sighs as he scratches the back of his head. He turns back to the scorch marks and continues to stare in awe at the destruction Hyades had left in her wake. The pungent smell of embers still burning his nose. He sighs as he surveys the scene one last time before shaking his head. And here he'd been worried about her getting home safe?

"Fuck." T sighs as he shakes his head. What the fuck was he supposed to do? Should he risk it and follow after her? Or just go find her later, once she had time to cool down? _Literally_. He chews his lip in indecision. He takes a deep breath and turns away. If it were him who just incinerated someone he'd want time to calm the fuck down… From what he knew of Hyades she wasn't much different.

He could always deliver her letter. Deliver it, hang out with Gil for a bit, and then go check on her. He liked that idea. It seemed like the safest course of action.

* * *

 **So what did you guys think of this chapter? Do you like Deez and T's new game? And what about what Deez did? Were you expecting it? Surprised to see her actually kill someone? Surprised T stumbled on it? How do you like T and Deez' developing relationship? Let us know!**


	28. Smashing Pumpkin

**Hey Descendants!**

 **August can't get here fast enough! The Descendants 3 is shaping up phenomenally judging from the trailers. EEEE! Right?! Who are you most looking forward to seeing in the new movie?**

 **Anyway, back to fan fiction while we wait. We hope you enjoy our latest update.**

* * *

The next morning...

T's eyes snap open and instantly dart around in the dark.

What the fuck?

His pulse races as he struggles to make sense of his surroundings. Cold. Dark. Damp?

He wasn't home… Which was where he should have been. What the hell…

He cracks his head against a hard surface as a scream burns through his soul.

Hyades?!

His eyes widen as he jumps at the pitch. The night before floods back in a dizzying whirl. He'd won their latest game. They had been walking home. The pyre of a man in front of Deez. The waves of heat.

He shudders, his skin suddenly clammy.

Right. He'd gone to the ship to deliver her message and, after probably one or two many hasty apologies to a sad faced Gil, had made his way to the heathen god's temple to check on the demigoddess.

Had he really fallen asleep? He bites back a groan, his back cracking into place as he stands.

Another scream cuts through the darkness, and this time he knew for sure it wasn't a memory; Hyades was in trouble.

With the sleep out of his eyes, he crawls out from between the two slabs of stone he wedged himself between the night before, his feet racing towards the dying screams echoes.

What the fuck?! He frowns as he skids to a halt. Thankfully a quiet skid as he barely missed running into Hades Sr. and Deez. His mouth falls open and his eyes widen as he back pedals to hide behind a pillar, slamming against it while he slowly breathed through the adrenaline fueled lack of air. What the hell was going on?

He shifts to peek around the pillar. Hyades was on her knees at her father's feet, but it was the glow of her hands that caught his attention before he'd plowed right into them. They were a blinding white, and it looked like she was gripping the thick bracelet around one of his wrist.

"Come on, are you even trying?" Hades scoffs, "This should be nothing more than damn child's play for a demigod of my stock. Did you actually kill the wormy human you were cryin' bout? Or did you just singe his eyebrows?"

"It was an accident." Hyades cries as her eyes begin to shimmer with blue flames. "Just an accident."

T ducks back, hiding again behind the pillar at his back. What had Deez done, gone to her father?

"If you can take out a worm that easily one of my cuffs shouldn't be a problem. Come on... Put your soul into it kiddo."

At the inhuman noise that leaves Hyades, T can't help peeking again. His stomach flips and tightens, while his mouth goes dry when he sees what's causing the other girl to let out such blood curdling screams. He ducks his head back around the corner to cover his own curse.

Her skin was literally being peeled; flayed back as she worked to burn the cuff. He peeks again, disgust and rage swirling in his gut when he sees bone. Tears prick at his own eyes at the thought of the pain the other girl had to be going through.

"I can't… I can't-" Hyades cries through her own choked screams. "Dad. Please. I can't. Do it. Yet."

"That's because you don't want it enough pumpkin." Hades' chastise makes T's hair stand on end. "You're just not trying hard enough. Seriously, the work ethic on you kids today… You know I would have blown this chain to the River styx and back at your age."

"I'm sorry."

"You're sorry?" Hades scoffs, "I'm sorry to call you my stock. Pull it together pumpkin! Are you a Hades or aren't you?"

"I- Please-" Hyades shakes her head, sending tiny droplets of flames to spatter and hiss out on the ground not to far from T, "I- Can't. Hands."

"Your hand? What about my freedom?!" Hades snarls, "I'll heal you the second you get these off. Hell, you're a god! You can heal them once I'm free." The god sighs before continuing in a hurt tone, "Don't you want your dear old dad free?"

"I… I… Yes. I do."

T flinches at the hesitation in the girl's tone.

"That's what I thought. It's the least you can do for your dear ol' pops after all I've done for you. After all do you really think these worms you seem to care so much about would have taken care of the abomination that you are? Not without my help. They only want to be around you because of my reputation."

T's eye twitches, feeling the proverbial punch to the gut intended for Hyades. His palms itch to curl around the daggers at his hip… But, he bites his lip, to what purpose? What the fuck could he possibly do against a god? What the fuck had he been thinking last night when he'd fucking crashed here? Was witnessing this really worse than dealing with a crying Hyades? If only he knew that this was going to be his options.

"Sir!" Two unexpected voices chorus in the air above the echoing screams, the simple word filled with panic and fear.

T lets out a breath he hadn't known he'd been holding, the relief filling him at the two odd imps nearly palpable.

"Mighty lord Hades! Oh great and deserving ruler of all."

"Mighty lord of the underworld! Our greatest master!"

"WHAT?!"

"Mighty lord. You can't be free if she dies."

"Master of all. It would be such a waste if you had to start all over again."

"We wouldn't want you to have to waste more time."

Hades lets out a low sigh, "I do suppose your right. The last time was such a pain in the ass and the results were… Well poor at best. This one has promise, but who's to say the next one wouldn't come out even weaker."

"She will get there, oh mighty master!"

"We'll make sure of it."

"Oh yes, we will. She will make you proud next time."

"If you so desire her to have a next time."

After a long moment, the screams die.

"Be grateful I can feel your improvement. Or we would not be having this conversation."

"I. Will. Get. Better." Hyades manages to say between gasps for air, "I am stronger."

T winces, as he makes his way to another pillar away from Senior, careful not to be seen.

"You had better not fail me again." The sound of something hard connecting with a sickening crunch is followed by dust and debris falling from the very column T had been hiding behind, "I do not deal well with failure. All my dotting will vanish if I do not continue to see an improvement. We can rule together, father and daughter, or I can replace you. Your choice sweetheart. My little pumpkin." Hades laughs darkly before leaving the temple.

"Mistress HYADES!" Both the imps shout in unison the minute the coast is clear. They run over to the girl slumped over at the base of the column.

"Are you alright?"

"Did we stop him in time?"

"Let us see your hands!" They both insist, demand as they continue bombarding Hyades before she has the chance to respond.

"I'm fine guys." Hyades whispers, unable to even push herself up to an elbow with Pain and Panic fretting over her.

T stands perfectly still for another several moments, unable to help the shudder that finally frees him as the imps pressure Hyades to let them take care of her. What the fuck did he just witness? He squeezes the bridge of his nose. The image of the other girl's skin peeling away from her fingers to reveal bone was forever engraved into his memory, as were her screams.

"See, I'm fine." Hyades finally manages to sit up, holding her fully healed hands out in front of her, "It's just the price of touching it. Or something."

"Mistress Hyades-"

"But mistress-"

"I'll get better at it. Don't worry."

"But Mistress-"

"Mistress Hyades-"

"I said I'm fine." Hyades snaps, though her voice whimpers softly towards the end.

At the clipped tone, both imps stand at attention. "Of course mistress."

"Whatever our mistress says."

"Thank you for helping." She continues gently.

No shit. T thinks darkly as he tries to figure out what to do. He'd meant to just pull her to the beach to meet up with Gil after what happened last night… But now? He takes a deep breath and lets it out slowly. How often did Deez have to deal with that shit? And how the hell could he stop it… Without causing more problems for her? He chews his lip thoughtfully as his eyes grow dark.

Why couldn't he be stronger? Faster? Smarter? Braver? How the fuck was he supposed to stand up to the OV's? How were any of them? It was one thing to stand up to other people in his age group. Third and Junior being his preferred targets… But he looks down at his hands to find them still trembling. Though with rage or fear he was still unsure.

The only thing he knew for sure was he had to leave. Nothing he could say would help, and anything he did would only make things worse.

* * *

 **So what did ya'll think? Any one as surprised as T about what Senior was doing? Are you worried about Deez? Do you feel T's frustration at his inability to protect his friend? Please let us know! We live for your reviews! Please feed the starving writers! Also… Would anyone like a second update today? We got a lot of writing done yesterday, and I'm feeling a little bit of a writer's high. Also, I have my first day of work tomorrow, so please wish me luck surviving Orientation.**


	29. Fine-ish

**Thanks for letting me know I missed the notes in the chapter F.C. ;)**

 **As asked, second update today. We hope you enjoy.**

* * *

A few hours later...

"I'm fine. Last night I just-" Hyades drops her eyes, unable to find any words for last night.

"I'm not here bout last night." T crosses his arms over his chest as he looks away.

"Oh good." Hyades crosses her arms over her chest tenderly. Her hands were fully healed and the pain just a distant memory, drastically over shadowed by the humiliation of her failure, "But that doesn't really change anything. I have some, stuff, I need to work on."

T lifts a brow as he studies Hyades in disbelief. "Yeah, don't think so." He shakes his head. "You need out of this-" He gestures to the tombs around them. "And I already told Gil I'd bring you." He shrugs. "You're coming. Brooding won't undo last night..."

"I did tell Gil I wanted to hang out today-" Hyades sighs, "I just-"

"Just nothing." T shrugs, "You made a commitment to Gil." He reminds her. "Don't add deliverer to messenger." He threatens dryly. "I won't be nearly as delicate as Gil."

Hyades takes a step back, "Not funny."

T rolls his eyes, "Wasn't joking princess." He shakes his head. "Look… I can't pretend that last night didn't happen. We both know what happened. We both know it was an accident. You told the prick to let go, not your fault if he had a death wish… Albeit I doubt that makes it any easier for you… But it's not like this is the first prick you fried and let's be honest princess I doubt it'll be the last. Stupid runs rampant here, and you seem to draw it like a magnet."

Hyades blinks, "Wait, you- You know about- How?" How? She'd never had it happen when anyone else was around. She was always so careful when she was around the others. The others only happened when she was surprised. Or in this instance, scared.

"Well that's the first time I've been up close and personal while you fried a prick extra crispy- But it's kinda hard to miss the screaming Deez…And if ya haven't noticed, I tend to come running…" He shifts as he looks away a blush on his cheeks.

An unexpected smile turns Hyades' lips, "I have kinda noticed your hero complex." She sighs, knowing that T wasn't going to be distracted that easily, "But… I just… I need time. It-" She squeezes her eyes shut, shaking at the memory of her father's rage, "I- when I make a mistake… I need to take time to work on my… Whatever this stupid fire and stuff is."

"Tch, I fucking knew you were going to say that." T rolls his eyes. "But I don't care and neither does Gil, Harry and Uma…"

"You don't understand-"

"No, I don't think you understand." T shakes his head. "I'm not leaving til you do. Beating yourself up and brooding over last night ain't helpin' no one."

"That's not what I'm doing-" She stops at T's look of disbelief. "Fine, that's not all I'm doing."

"Look, I'm not going to pretend that it isn't a big deal that you straight up fried someone extra crispy last night-"

Hyades makes a noise somewhere between a hoarse scream and a growl of frustration. It wasn't just about the man she'd killed. Yes, she was angry with herself for letting her fear take over, but she wasn't deaf to her friends' objections either. The man had wanted her to go with him. She'd warned him. And here they were. But it wasn't just about him; her father had warned her. He was obviously losing patience.

T lifts his brow but continues, "But shit happens, Deez. And the guy clearly wasn't fucking all there- Anyone stupid enough to push you- Isn't all there." He repeats himself for emphasis. "You can't be responsible for other people's' actions… But you can learn to change your own. So how bout instead of sitting around making yourself up to be some horrible monster you learn a way to defend yourself that doesn't end up with you locking yourself up for weeks at a time."

"Thats-" Hyades takes a deep breath, "Fine."

T frowns as he studies her closely. "Doesn't sound fine."

Hyades chuckles darkly, "Because it's not, but I don't want to talk about it." She hugs herself, rubbing her arms against her discomfort, "So you win, I have nothing left to argue with."

T rolls his eyes, "Great," He pushes off the wall before he lazily saunters over to her, taking her by the arm. "But it's not about winning. We're not finished, it's not fine and I'm not done arguing." He continues as he starts pulling her through the catacombs.

"It's going to be funny to watch you in a one sided argument." Hyades rolls her eyes.

"Oh trust me princess, I'm used to one sided arguments-" T shoots her a shit eating grin. "Even won a couple." He adds playfully. "But I meant argue it later when your not so fine-ish all over the place, ya know?" He asks her as he continues leading her away from her room.

Hyades narrows her eyes as she watches T's back. He knew more than he was letting on. It wasn't the first time she'd had this feeling around him, but this was certainly the strongest she'd ever felt it. She navigates the tunnels easily, following after T's stumbling figure as she puzzles him out all over again. For the moment, she forgets all about the man she killed and her father's threat if she didn't get stronger. T, once again, had her full attention.

He knew more than he was letting on. But what? He didn't seem to care about the man. She didn't understand it, but even Jay didn't care about her burning Clayton. Was there a difference? They acted the same… So then what could be bothering T?

Hyades tilts her head to the side when she catches T's gaze drop to her hand, for the third time. It was becoming a pattern. Look, blush, look away, look back for a moment more, keep moving. Repeat. She looks down at her free hand as a chill dances along her spine. Could T have seen that? Witnessed her attempt to free her father from the binding cuff on his wrists?

Her heart skips a beat when T begins the pattern again.

Oh gods! He did… Her steps slow.

T suddenly stops and looks up as he studies Hyades quizzically. He releases her arm before he licks his finger, using the to snuff the little wisp of a flame on the arm he'd just been leading her by. "Sup?" He asks as he steps back, giving her space.

Hyades closes her eyes, "You came by earlier today, didn't you."

T's face suddenly goes as red as her face was white. He turns away from her with a curse, but reaches out to snatch her arm again before he continues to walk without a word.

"Ah." Hyades bites her lip.

"I didn't…" T frowns after several tense feet of silence, his grip on her upper arm tightening.

"I don't… I just don't want to talk about it. Or let anyone else know." Hyades interrupts with a wave from her free hand, "So… Um, can we just keep this a secret?"

"Deal." T agrees a little too quickly as he drops Hyades arm, confident now that she wasn't going to run.

She could live with that. She didn't know much about T's past, honestly she simply didn't know much about T at all. But, she knew that T had a secret. If he was able to keep his, she trusted him to keep hers.

"Best to act like the last twenty four hours didn't happen then… Don't ya think?"

Hyades gives T a small smile, "Works for me."

T nods as he lets out a breath he hadn't known he'd been holding. "That's what I like to hear." He shoots her a small, sad smile. "Best to just act normal."

"As normal as normal is around here." Hyades points out as they walk out of the tunnel and into the gloomy lack of sunlight.

"Hey man, say what ya will bout the isle, but even we got a norm." T shrugs, "I mean it's a fucked norm, but a norm nonetheless."

* * *

 **So descendants what are you thinking? How do you feel about D and T's shared secret? Did you like how protective T is of D? Do you think the secret's safe in T's hands? Are you liking the developing relationship between the two?**


	30. Companionship

**Descendant fam!**

 **Hey guys! Twisted is over and we've having an unplanned writing session in celebration of my first day of work... And the possibility that she'll be closing on her house tomorrow!**

 **But enough about us, we hope you enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

Still the same day

Gil smiles as he amiably strolls down the familiar path to the beach. His eyes light up once they land on the familiar figures, both clad in rags. A large, goofy grin lights up his face. He'd been worried after last night. T dropped off the letter for Uma, borrowed a map, made a few half hearted apologies, then made a hasty retreat. It wasn't like him at all- unless he was injured.

But seeing him with Hyades, exactly where he'd promised to be, easily assuaged those fears, making him glad he'd kept his concerns to himself. Harry and Uma had the habit of over reacting when they suspected something was happening under their noses.

He lifts up his arm and waves at the two of them enthusiastically. His signature grin splits his face when they both wave back.

"Heya Gil," Hyades greets with a small smile once he makes his way over to them.

"Hey Deez, T." Gil gives them a dopey grin.

"Sup?" T greets with a small smile.

"It's good to know you can still get out of the chip shop every now and then." Hyades shifts awkwardly in the soft sand of the beach, her eyes focusing anywhere except on the two standing with her.

"My problem is more of staying in the chip shop, than out of it." Gil rubs the back of his head sheepishly.

"What ya'do this time man?" T frowns as he leans against the post.

"Same thing as usual." Gil looks away with a blush, "Never know when to shut up."

"Sorry man," T clasps the other boy on the back. "that really sucks. At least ya got Hook to cover for ya again."

"Yeah," Gil nods, "he's good at that."

"Well, at least he's good for something." T grins, taking an easy shot.

Hyades absently chuckles, though she doesn't pull her gaze from the grey waves rolling in on the trash strewn shore.

Gil frowns as he looks between T and Hyades, "So, did you make a copy of the map yet?" He finally asks T. "Uma wanted to know when she could expect it back."

T looks confused for a moment before his eyes light up. "Oh yeah… I fell asleep working on it last night." He rubs his head sheepishly. "I can probably finish the second one now actually…If Deez doesn't mind lending me a stone."

"Hmm?" Hyades blinks up at T, only alerting to her name.

"Can I bum a tablet." T repeats at the dazed look on Hyades face.

"Oh, yeah. Here." She digs in her bag, pulling out a blank tablet.

"Sweet." T grins, "I'mma do this." He adds dismissively as he grabs the tablet. "Thanks." He grins at her. "And before I forget…" He turns and starts digging through his messenger bag til he pulls out a folded piece of cloth. "Here." He trades with her.

"Thanks." Hyades automatically tucks the cloth away in her bag before squinting back into the grey of the sea.

Gil frowns as he studies his two friends in concern. "Am I missing something?"

"Nope." T shakes his head from where he'd plopped down several feet away. "Jus' same old shit man." He offers offhandedly when Hyades doesn't jump in to respond.

Gil narrows his eyes suspiciously, "Huh." He looks between Hyades and T with a frown. "Same old?" He questions skeptically, clearly not believing T. He was missing something. It wasn't like Hyades to be so quiet and T wasn't usually so quick to respond.

Hyades shrugs before she turns to Gil. "Want to sit?" She asks before she looks back out at the water.

"Sure." Gil gives her a small, confused smile as he takes a seat next to her, unsure where the tension was coming from.

"How are Uma and Harry?" Hyades pulls her knees to her chest and rests her chin on them, letting her hair spill around her like a cloak, "I haven't seen them in a long time."

"Busy." Gil informs with a frown. "But Harry said when James relieved him he'd swing by if I hadn't headed back yet..."

A small smile ghosts her lips, "I've got plenty of time to wait if you want."

Gil nods as he leans back in the sand, "It would make Harry happy to see you both."

"Oh I bet." T responds snarky.

"Harry would enjoy your mystery vibe." Hyades teases, "I didn't know he had his hook in you that bad though."

Gil can't help his snort. "Pretty deep too."

T rolls his eyes, not looking up from the map. "What doesn't get caught on that kids hook?" He adds darkly, clearly unamused.

"That's a good point." Gil chuckles, happy when he catches Hyades also laughing.

"And Uma?" Hyades prompts after the laughter dies down.

"Uma would be a lot happier if the two of you came around more…"

Hyades furrows her brow as she turns to look over at T, "I didn't mean for our game to take you away from the docks."

"I like the challenge." T responds simply, still working on copying the map. "That doesn't mean anyone else is a fan of our game…"

"I know I'm not." Gil pouts. "And Uma isn't. Harry's just upset he's not invited."

Hyades absently reaches over and pats Gil's arm, "I never dreamed you'd like our game." She grins, "But it is fun. I like finding new places to hide."

T nods, "Same on all accounts."

"S'not funny. It's a big isle." Gil pouts before he looks between the two of them. "And you're both hard enough to track down as is." He chastises.

"Hence the map. From now on I'll hide in an agreed on quadrant." She offers as shakes his arm, "Much safer."

Gil pouts, "How is it safer?"

"Smaller area to search if I need to find her fast." T offers offhandedly, as he makes another mark. "So... probably not safer, but, dunno, more organized."

"We could always make the areas smaller if it makes you feel better." Hyades offers with a frown.

"Lame." T offers dryly.

"I think it would make all of us feel better." Gil adds after shooting T a dirty look. "I know the isle is only so big, but there are a lot of dangers." He frowns in concern when he feels Hyades shiver. "And not being able to find you," He pauses as he looks between T and Hyades, "Either of you, sucks." He pouts.

Hyades pulls her hand away and stares off into the sea again.

"It's better than her sitting in the tombs all day." T absently disagrees.

"At least we know where she is." Gil pouts.

"So you'd rather have her be convenient to you?"

"Doesn't mean I'm safer." Hyades whispers absently into the wind.

Gil frowns as he turns to study Hyades with concern. "So… I am missing something." He states more surely as he looks between the two of them with frown. That wasn't good. He couldn't think of two worse people to share a secret. At least if it was anyone else it would eventually be dealt with… But he highly doubted T was going to make Hyades talk and vice versa.

Hyades blinks before looking to Gil, "Isn't everyone afraid to come to my place?"

"Not everyone." Gil responds slowly. "I'm not, and T clearly isn't."

"Sorry… What I mean is-"

"That her house is full of dead people, and her father is a psycho on a leash and the two imps are overwhelming..." T offers at Hyades hesitancy.

"Pain and Panic mean well…" Hyades defends with a small frown.

"Didn't say they didn't." T shrugs. "Just said they are overwhelming."

Gil narrows his eyes as he looks between them with a frown. Oh yeah. They were definitely keeping something from him. That wouldn't be a problem, usually… But the way Hyades kept staring off into nothing had him concerned. T was a bit harder to read, but with how quickly he was jumping to finish Hyades' sentences… No there was definitely something happening between them. He was sure of it now. Uma wasn't going to be happy to hear about this at all. "I like Pain and Panic." He finally offers, "They usually offer me food."

"Sounds like them." Hyades nods. She drops her arms to the her sides before she shifts to dig a small well in the soft sand, "They always get extra food from the commissary for me to bake with."

"Oh." Gil nods, "I think ya told me that before."

"They also got a small orchard of crab apples to grow." Hyades continues as she furrows her brow, glaring at her work in the sand.

"That's impressive." T comments offhandedly. "It's a struggle to fucking get anything to grow here."

"And delicious." Gil adds, before he turns back to look at Hyades. "It's been a while since you baked D."

"I guess it has." She tilts her head thoughtfully, "I can always make another oven."

T frowns as he finally looks up from where he was copying the map. "Sorry, gotta ask. What happened to the first."

Hyades jumps at the sudden flare of fire that jumps from the sand she'd been slowly curing into glass, "I uh, broke it."

"Too much heat?" Gil guesses.

"Yeah," Hyades quickly agrees as she pats the fire on her arms out, "Or I didn't make it well the first time. I dunno, but I can always try again."

"I'd like that…" Gil offers with a smile, "Your food always tastes the best." he leans over and helps her with the last of the fire, not at all bothered by her breaking out in flames.

"Don't let Ursula hear you say that." T adds.

Hyades shivers, "Yeah, she doesn't like to be second in anything."

"No, she does not." Gil agrees as he puts an arm around Hyades and pulls her to him protectively. His smile widens when she easily relents to his hold.

"Must be a family trait." T adds vaguely.

Hyades nods slowly, "I've been told something like that before. Apparently the gods are just as slow as kids when it comes to pride."

"Pettiness is not just inherently human, good to know." T comments, attention back to the map.

"According to Yensid." Hyades shrugs.

The three drift off into silence after that.

T continues to work diligently on the map while Hyades remains contemplative in Gil's arms, still staring out over the waves. Gil himself did his best to silently work through what the other two were keeping from him. The sounds of the ocean was a soothing contrast, despite the bleakness of the cresting waves.

"Why can't everyone just chill like this?" T suddenly blurts out, the words loud in the silence as he finishes the first half of the map.

Hyades shrugs before she bursts out laughing, "Now you've done it. It's like you summoned him." She chuckles again as she points off to the side of the shore.

Gil turns in her direction, letting out his low laugh when he sees Harry.

T pouts at the laughter before he looks around, hanging his head when he sees the interruption. "Oh." He turns back to the map. "James was early tonight."

Gil can't help it as he laughs that much harder at the sullen tone. "I thought you liked Harry."

"He also likes quiet." Hyades points out as she waves to Harry, "Don't we all?"

"She gets it." T thrusts his thumb over his shoulder at Hyades.

"Harry's not that loud." Gil defends his friend.

T and Hyades both snort before dissolving into laughter.

"And you think you're a snore." T shakes his head.

"It's okay to like quiet, but also like being around Harry," Hyades twists in Gil's arms to look up into his shining brown eyes, "Isn't it?"

Gil's lips purse together in thought before he shrugs. "I know I do."

"Then it's fine for him to be loud." Hyades shrugs.

"Glad to know where my opinion sits." T mutters darkly.

"You can't yell at a stone to be anything other than a stone and expect results." Hyades teases.

"Maybe you're not yelling loud enough," T retorts, "It works for Uma."

"Fair." Hyades concedes before she smirks, "Maybe stone was to hard a metaphor."

"I can be ah tellin' when people be talkin' 'bout me." Harry announces as he walks up, casting the three of them in his long shadow from the slight light of the setting sun.

"Hey Harry." Gil beams at Harry as he waves jovially.

"Gil." Harry nods, "Deez, T… I be surprised ta be ah catchin' you three together." He tilts his head to the side as he eyes Gil's arm around Hyades, "And I be ah wantin' in on that." He grins as he plops himself down on the other side of Hyades, throwing one arm around both her and Gil, "I be ah havin' ah spare if ya be feelin' drafty out there lad." He holds his other arm up in invitation.

"I'm good with a draft." T responds dryly, not looking up from his work.

Harry winks at Gil and Hyades, "Oh aye, be suitin' yerself then."

"Missed you too Harry." Hyades chuckles lightly as she pats him on the cheek with one hand.

"Aye, I be ah hard one ta be partin' with." Harry's grin widens.

"I seem to do okay." T disagrees easily.

"I be guessin' some need ta be pretendin' otherwise." Harry glares, "Though I were ah thinkin' ya be avoidin' Uma and her swimmin' lessons, not me."

"Swimming lessons?" Hyades asks with a strained voice as she looks from T to Harry and Gil.

"Oh yeah, Uma was teachin' all sorts 'o lessons that day." Gil shakes his head.

"She be ah shovin' him right overboard I be ah hearin'." Harry adds with a glare at Gil.

"Uma shoves people overboard to teach them to swim!?"

"No. Uma shoves liars overboard to teach them to swim." T corrects Hyades, noting the concern in her tone.

"What did you lie about?"

"Being able to swim." T shrugs.

Hyades shakes her head and tries to pry herself out of sandwich she'd found herself in with Harry and Gil, "So, wait." She conceds to exaggerated gestures when she can't budge, "She knew you couldn't swim, and she shoved you overboard anyway?"

"Yeah?" T shrugs, "What about it?"

Hyades blinks stupidly at T for a moment before she looks back to Gil and Harry, "Nope." She shakes her head, "Just nope. I'm so full of nope about that. Never… I'm never going-"

Gil reaches out and takes her hand, squeezing it. "Uma'd never just toss you overboard Deez."

"It's not like she let me drown." T rolls his eyes.

"Not for your lack of trying." Gil comments darkly as he shoots T a rare look of disapproval.

"Aye…" Harry chuckles before he turns to Hyades, "And be ah listenin' ta Gil, and don'nah be dumb. Uma would rather be dyin' than be doin' that to ya."

"I also ain't dumb enough to test her patience."

"Uma has patience?" T asks with a raised brow.

"See!" Hyades points to T, "Nope!"

"T!" Both Gil and Harry both bark at him.

"What?" T lifts a brow.

Hyades wiggles against the boys grips, "What is the problem with me standing?"

"Because you're a runner." T supplies for them.

"I'm not going to run." Hyades points out with an eye roll.

"But I be ah gettin' my rations of Deez I been ah missin'." Harry complains as he snuggles against her hair.

Gil nods his head, "An I promise ya Uma would never do that to you Deez."

"Fer one, ya'd never be stupid 'nough ta be ah lying to her face."

"You guys are probably right… I'm just sayin' it's not a risk I'm willing to take."

"You wouldn't have to be afraid of drowning, if you learned to swim." T points out.

"I don't really know how this works," Hyades gestures between herself and the sea, "but I'm pretty sure that's not it."

"I really don't think anyone is planning on dropping you in the water Deez." Gil offers with a frown.

Hyades' eyes suddenly widen and she snaps her full attention to T, "OH MY GODS! When did you learn how to swim?"

T looks around confused. "Didn't we just cover this?"

"So, after the incident we don't speak of?" Hyades demands with a glare.

T's face goes red, as he turns back to the map.

"We could have died!" Hyades shrieks, "I completely fucking froze! And you were burned to hell and back! How the hell did we manage to live through that?"

Gil blinks, going pale at the thought. He hadn't even thought about it, but Hyades was making an excellent point. He turns to look at Harry, only to find him staring at T expectantly.

"Eh... How do any of us live through anything?" T questions back, clearly unconcerned with her epiphany.

"You…" Hyades slowly shakes her head, as if struggling to form words, "You jump into things without thinking!"

T blinks at the accusation. "I'll have you know I knew exactly what I was doing..."

Hyades drags her hands down her face, "But not how to get out of it."

"So?" T shrugs, "It worked out better than expected..."

"T." Gil starts in concern, unsure how to begin to address the new information. T sunk like a rock when Uma dropped him into the sea. How had he not put the pieces together sooner?

"So the lad be leapin' ah 'fore he be ah thinkin' 'bout exits," Harry shrugs, "There be plenty worse things ta be wrong with ah person, and anyone can be trainnin' ta look fer exits."

"What Hook said." T waves off the concern. "S'not a big deal, it all worked out." He shrugs returning his attention to the map. "Just try not to think too hard about it."

"You try hard not to think about it." Hyades mocks as she crosses her arms over her chest.

"Done." T responds easily.

"Now now, don'nah be like that." Harry tuts as he squeezes Hyades to his side, "Things did be ah workin' out." He reaches down and tweaks her nose, "An if it be ah worryin' yer little princess head that much, I can be ah teachin' T the finer points of exit strategies."

Hyades glares up at Harry, shooing his hand away from her face, "Cut it out."

"Ooooh, I be ah hearin' ah challenge." Harry grins mischievously before he rolls with Hyades, pinning her under him as he searches for ticklish spots. He laughs maniacally as his fingers dig into her sides, eliciting screaming giggles.

Gil watches the two wrestle for a moment before he scoots closer to T "So, what exactly was your plan?" He asks quietly as he studies the other boy in confusion.

T shrugs, "To keep Deez from leveling the clearing." He responds without looking up from the map, easily ignoring the squeals of torture and delight coming from Harry and Hyades.

"To keep Deez…" Gil stares at T. "That didn't answer the question."

"Didn't it though?" T offers vaguely, as he puts the finishing touches on the map. "Managed to get what I wanted."

"Yeah, but I mean, what was your plan to get out?"

T shrugs, "Woulda figured that out next if I had had too… But luckily I didn't."

Gil stares at T dumbly. "Luck?"

"Mostly dumb." T agrees.

"You could have died." Gil frowns in disapproval as he studies T in confusion. "You could have killed both of you. Doesn't that…" He worries his bottom lip thoughtfully, "I guess, worry you?"

T's silent for a moment. "Of course it would've. Wasn't my goal to kill her Gil, just get her the fuck away from the rest of you."

"Yeah but-"

"But- It wasn't my best moment Gil." T shifts in discomfort. "I thought about it okay. Weighed the risks, and acted before someone could so much as lose an eyebrow." He assures the other boy. "No big man."

Gil purses his lips to the side. He didn't like it. T seemed intent on the idea that he was doing what he thought was best for Hyades, and he didn't seem to care about himself. It made his chest hurt strangely. But beyond that problem, there were so many what ifs… What if the water had been deeper? What if T hadn't survived the fall?

The only real consolation he could give himself was the fact that he and Harry would have jumped in after them if neither one had responded at the well.

"You're gonna hurt yourself." T dismisses as he stands up. "Get this back to Uma for me?" He offers Gil the original map.

Gil blinks as he reflexively reaches out for the map. "Sure."

"Great." T nods before he turns and starts walking away, "Tell Deez I'll find her later, yeah?"

Gil sighs, "Right." Obviously he'd pushed too hard. He watches with a frown as T disappears from sight before he turns his attention back to Hyades and Harry. "I think you've made your point Harry." He smiles at his best friend.

"How can ya be ah sure Gilly boy?" Harry taunts over his shoulder as he continues to hold Hyades arms above her head to torment her sides.

"You know she's holdin' back right?" Gil chuckles as he folds the map, and sticks it in his bag.

Harry turns accusing eyes back on Hyades, "Oh, ya be a'holding back?" He digs his fingers in harder against her side.

Gil can't help his low laughter as Hyades lets out another squeal of delight. He picks himself up and walks over to the two, a devious grin on his face before he catches Harry and returns fire. Harry's laughter lifting his spirits exponentially as he finds himself happily distracted from his chest aching thoughts.

Hyades kick crawls back a few feet before she sits up, heaving from exertion. "That. Was. Unfair." She glares.

"Pirate." Harry barks out with a gleeful bale of laughter.

"Oh yeah?" Hyades runs over to get a few tickles in of her own, "Come on T, he's helpless." She giggles as she looks around. When she can't find T she stops, "Where's T?"

At Hyades question Gil gives Harry a reprieve. "He took off... A bit ago. Said he'd... Meet ya later." He explains in a clipped tone, winded from the rough housing.

"Oh." Hyades' face falls slightly, but she quickly jumps out of Harry's reach when he tries to pull her back into the pile. "Nice try." She teases, sticking her tongue out at him.

"Oy, ain'nah nothin' nice 'bout me princess." Harry smirks, "I be ah pirate." He shoots out from under Gil and, like a viper, catches Hyades by her bare foot.

"Truce!" Hyades screams, her voice trilling with laughter as Gil and Harry pull her off balance, making her fall hard on her ass. "Truce!" She screams again as she falls back.

Gil chuckles as he throws himself down on the sand next to Hyades, laying on his back to look up at the sky with her.

"That means I be the one ah winnin' here." Harry proclaims proudly as he mirrors Gil.

The three lay on the cool sand, shoulder to shoulder, staring up at the dreary sky dotted with stormy clouds.

"There's a ship. Look!" Gil excitedly points to a grouping of clouds.

Hyades and Harry join in the cloud gazing, happily falling into arguments over what each cloud resembled.

* * *

 **So Descendants what did you think?**

 **Was this chapter so fluffy you wanted to die? How are you liking our Gil? We wanted to make him a stoner at first, but after a lot of contemplation on our part, we decided that none of these kids would dare inebriate themselves on purpose. When you live in a constant state of survival, you don't want to be left unawares...So how do you like this take on him? We're dying to know! Also whose introspections do you enjoy reading the most? And why (Trust us, this feedback is super important as writers and we really appreciate the time some of you take to leave a review.) And whose introspections do you want to see more of?**


	31. Stalking the Stalker

**Hey Descendents Fam,**

 **We got a request for another update and couldn't refuse. Boop.**

 **Enjoy :)**

* * *

Meanwhile...

"How can we claim to be rotten to the core if we can't even figure this kid the fuck out?" Mal growls deep in her throat and slams her hands against the rickety bookcase where she stores her paint cans.

Carlos swallows a groan. Not this again. He resists the urge to let his head hit the table. Mal had been on this kick for weeks now. He had no idea that T's shadowy past would bother her so much. He knew that if she ever found out he knew T couldn't read, and didn't tell her, he'd be dog bait… But still he couldn't bring himself to betray T in such a way. Not with the way he so diligently showed up to learn. He'd really grown to like T since then and was secretly proud of himself for having the patience to teach someone else how to do something. With every new word T learned to read the feeling seemed to grow too. He'd hate to lose that over something as petty as Mal being one upped, by just one person.

Jay sighs, "Look Mal, all I know is I end up following the kid into the red light district. A lot." He shrugs and leans back against the wall, " And it's weird that when he's going into the district I always lose him.

"Why's that weird?" Evie furrows her brow, but quickly stops herself and runs her fingers lightly over her face as if searching for wrinkles. "I never go over there anymore. Not only is it dangerous for beautiful people, but it's so full of tents and holes in the walls." She winces, "Not to mention filthy, but that seems like a good place to lose a tail if you're being followed."

"Maybe," Jay runs a hand over his jaw, "But T lets me know when he catches me following him. Since he hasn't done that over there, I'm thinking he lives… or stays there… Somewhere."

Carlos eyes narrow. He was pretty sure now, as much as T claimed otherwise, that he belonged to someone. "He has told me he's a whore's kid…" He offers hesitantly, he didn't like digging into things that people went so out of their way to hide. No way T's past would uncover anything of use to Mal, besides blackmailing purposes… But the only person that would hurt in the end was their relationship with T.

Mal snaps her head to stare Carlos down, "And this is the first time you thought to fucking mention that little conversational tidbit?"

Carlos flinches, ducking his head from her volume alone. "I-uh-I-"

"He's told me he was a urchin too." Evie quickly jumps in. "I didn't think that would be useful though…" She blinks prettily.

"Same." Jay raises one hand. "There's no guarantee that anything he's told us about himself is even true. If you want rumors, we don't really have enough time in a day to gather those." He shrugs and crosses his arms back over his chest, "Besides, most people don't even know who the ghost or shadow of the isle is. If we have a hard time finding him, how many people do you think actually notice him?"

Mal narrows her eyes suspiciously as she takes a hard look around the room. "Don't the three of you hang out with this fuck?" She accuses.

"I wish." Evie sighs dreamily.

"We don't really talk much, unless it's technique." Jay admits sheepishly.

Carlos looks away, doing his best to keep from fidgeting under Mal's glare. "T kinda comes and goes as he pleases…"

Mal throws her hands in the air, "Of-Fucking-Course.." She stomps towards an empty patch of wall, but pauses. "That might explain why he's so good with the tiny street urchins though."

Evie does her best to hide her smile. "The street urchins?"

"Don't get your panties so wet E." Mal rolls her eyes, "But yeah," She continues disdain clear in her voice, "Kid gets mobbed without the robbed."

Carlos lifts a brow. If he didn't know any better, he would say that Mal almost sounded jealous of that. Not that he would ever have the balls to call her on it. And what a weird thing for her to be envious over. Mal hated attention, unless it was for doing something wicked. Weird for her to care that the street urchins that ran away from her didn't with T.

"Oh." Evie's mouth creates a perfect circle, as she looks down, away from Mal.

Mal clenches her jaw as she lifts her hand to pinch the bridge of her nose. "So let me get this straight... All we fucking have on this kid is that he may or may not live in the red light district, may or may not have parents, likes to stalk, hates bullies, and is probably the reason we all get yelled at every time we go near Principal Facilier's garden."

Evie frowns, "Wait… Has anyone else ever seen T eat?"

Jay shakes his head.

"Yeah?" Carlos says slowly before his eyes brighten "Huh, good call-" He turns to Evie, "It is kinda weird. He like… He eats like you." Damn. He should have mentioned that sooner.

Mal's brow lifts,"He… Eats like E?" She asks quizzically as if trying to mentally picture it as she said it.

"Yes," Evie turns a delicate smile on Mal, "T is extremely well mannered." Her eyes shift from Mal to Jay as her smile widens, "He definitely puts Jay's table manners to shame."

Jay coughs, but Carlos would have put so much money on it actually covering a snort. He shoots Jay a weird look, half wondering if Jay liked getting glared at.

"Something to add Jay?" Mal demands with a glare.

"Sorry I don't meet E's standard is all." Jay holds up his hands quickly in defense.

"You should be." Evie nods, "But it's fine, one can always learn."

Mal crosses her arms over her chest before she lets out a frustrated growl. "How the fuck do we have so little?"

"Well-" Carlos starts only to stop himself.

Jay tilts his head back and forth a few times before he turns to Mal, "I think we actually have a lot, considering we had nothing a few months ago." He shrugs, "It's just a lot of things that ain't adding up."

Evie nods, "Yeah, nobody on this isle has manners as good as mine, but for a-" She curls her fingers in the air, "Street urchin to have those kinds of table manners is…" She blinks, "Well, I don't have to tell you how strange it is."

"T had years to figure out the shit he knows…" Carlos finally adds quietly. "I'm kinda with Jay on this… And you left out plants Mal. I told you before he's good with plants."

"Weird." Jay shakes his head, "How do you get good at something like that?"

"Education!" Evie exclaims, "Oh… Maybe he is an Auradonian. Good table manners, highly educated, he even enunciate words properly."

Even Carlos stares at Evie like she grew a second head.

"What the fuck would an Auradon brat be doing here unguarded and unprotected?" Mal scoffs at the idea. "And how the fuck would he have gotten here? To what point and purpose… I mean- Unless Yensid had a kid no one knows about- Which unlikely by the way- There's no way in fuck that shit is actually from there."

Carlos picks at his fingers before he dares to look up, "Um… Well, maybe we're not, you know... Looking at this the right way…"

"Well tell us what way to look at it then, genius." Mal retorts her full attention now on him.

"Right…" Carlos gulps, wishing he'd just kept his thoughts to himself, "So, knowing what we do know… What can we do to make it make sense? Like, okay, he's well mannered… Are there any high class O.V.s in the red light district? Someone"

The three look off in the distance for a moment.

"Ratcliffe?" Evie supplies, "But Percy and T-" She crinkles her nose. "There's no way those two are brothers."

"And I doubt that would explain the plant fascination." Jay adds before he falls back into thoughtful silence.

"Might just be the kid's hobbie. I doubt Mother paints." Mal plays off Jay.

"But he'd have to get books or something, right?"

"I don't know…" Carlos frowns, "To get the idea maybe-" He shrugs, "But from what I was able to discern, T figured out a lot of the properties from trial and error…"

"All the religious people are in that district." Evie points out, "And the guy that leads them."

"Oh yeah, what's that freaks name again?" Mal frowns as she crosses her arms.

"Froyo or something." Jay shrugs.

"I don't think that's right…" Evie sighs, "Not that it matters, I don't think he has any kids… Or even likes kids."

"Agreed." Mal actually shudders, "Can't see his kid hanging out with hellspawn anyway. Even Percy keeps his distance from me and Deez because we're savage abominations." She rolls her eyes, "And I doubt that would've produced whatever the fuck T is."

Carlos falls silent. But he was the kind of person who would tell someone it wasn't their place to read… That's an interesting theory. A man of the cloth, and an old one at that, would have access to lots of books. He'd have to look into it. Weren't there also rumours that some types of medicines came from the church? If it were true it would explain the books about plants and why T was into that. Hell, he'd been the one to concoct the lip gloss for Evie. It would even explain the manners. The more he thought about it, the more he found himself starting to believe that T, for whatever reason, lived at the church.

"A witch maybe?" Evie offers as she leans forward. "That would explain the plants?"

"Not all witches have manners though." Jay points out.

"And T certainly isn't my brother… And I don't think he has pink hair…"

Carlos looks up in confusion, "Why would that-"

"Mim." Mal supplies. "Duh."

"Ah" Carlos nods, "Yeah, she's kind of big on manners."

"Do any of the Sanderson Sisters have kids?" Mal asks skeptically.

"No fucking way…" Jay frowns, "What if the part about his mom being a whore wasn't a lie?" He narrows his eyes, "I know we keep thinking it's a OV, but aren't some whores like classier than others? Maybe his mom taught him manners? And the gypsies love using the plants and shit too though they tend to keep it to themselves."

"Aren't we starting to spin out here?" Carlos asks. He couldn't quite figure out what Jay said that sat weird with him, but something did. And he felt like it only went to further prove his own thoughts. This conversation, that had started so uncomfortably, had become a painful knot in his stomach. His intuition was screaming at him to stop, but his curiosity wanted to keep pushing through the warnings.

"Pup's right." Mal growls as she pushes off the wall. "We can theory shoot all we want, but that isn't getting me any closer to any real answers on this fucking kid."

"But, we'll keep it up." Jay offers.

Evie nods, "Yeah, we'll figure this out."

They turn to Carlos expectantly, "Mmhmm." He nods in agreement, unwilling to look Mal in the eye.

* * *

 **Hey Descendants!**

 **Twisted here, back in the saddle, with another round of riveting questions.**

 **What did you guys think of this chapter? Doesn't Dark do an amazing Carlos? And how do you like his leaps? Are you worried about what will happen to the C, E, and Jay if Mal ever finds out the secrets they're hiding? Are you upset they're biting their tongues? Or do you understand where they're coming from? Please for the love of Hyades let us know!**

 **Also shout out to FC! Meant to add this sooner but you were totally spot on with T's cinnamon rolls. (Jay is for fun) He needs them. Have any of you figured out why? Tell us your theories if you got them! We want to make sure we're laying out the right clues!**

 **And to Padfoot, thank you for always reviewing, it fuels us.**


	32. Benefits

**Hey Descendants,**

 **Bringing you another chapter. We hope you enjoy.**

* * *

That following Wednesday...

T huffs in annoyance for the twentieth time since he ditched the beach. Jay was fucking late, again. If it were anyone else, he'd worry something was wrong, but when Jay didn't pop up it could only mean one thing; Mal had orders. He rolls his eyes. What kind of stupid ass shit was that? His face twists in disgust. He couldn't understand the appeal. Was the security really worth the loss of freedom? He certainly didn't think so. And he clearly wasn't alone in his thinking. Hyades.

He smiles at the thought. Hyades didn't like it much either. But then neither did the twins. His eyes narrow at the thought. Ugh. The thought of having anything in common with Junior and Third made his stomach turn.

He drops from the roof, landing like a cat before looking around for a stupid rock. When he finally finds one when he doesn't hesitate to throw it, hurling it in sheer frustration. A smile of satisfaction curls his lips at the sharp tang. He impatiently waits for the stairs to drop before stomping his way up.

T doesn't bother to knock, he just opens the door slowly in slips in. His eyes scanning the familiar hang out for Jay, before he starts walking around lazily.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Mal glares as she walks out of her paint room, "You're not usually here this early."

"Snooping." T shrugs, "Jay forgot about our lesson, I was hoping to meet up with him here."

Mal rolls her eyes, "At least you're fucking honest." She pops her lips before smiling up at T, "But Jay ain't here."

"I see that." T comments dryly as he leans against the wall perfectly content. "Where is he?"

"What do I look like?" Mal snorts, "His keeper?"

"Pretty much." T agrees easily.

Mal sneers as she leans one shoulder against the wall, crossing her arms and swinging one leg over the other, "Alright… Sure. But right now I don't know where he is."

T rolls his eyes, as he pushes off the wall. "Of course you don't."

Mal chuckles.

T pauses and rolls his eyes before turning to look at her with a raised brow.

"Something else I can help you with?"

"Nah, was looking for someone useful."

Mal chuckles again. "Useful huh?" Her eyes darken malevolently, "Why would I want to be useful to you?"

"Exactly." T shrugs, "You wouldn't." T explains monotonously, "So why bother?"

Mal tilts her head as she studies T, "Huh… You really weren't trying to insult me."

T blinks, "That was insulting?"

"It could have been." Mal shrugs, "You just seem to be too stupid to understand."

T's eyes brighten, "Smart enough to understand how to keep you on your toes though."

Mal shakes her head, "If you're so fucking smart, why haven't you figured out people are following you?" She spits back with a glare.

"Not today," T throws out his arms in exasperation. "Not that I'm complaining. Playing this cat and mouse game has been a fun challenge… But just so you know, when I agreed to it I didn't realize you were gonna be callin' in the whole calvary…" He pouts.

"Benefits of being a leader, bitch." Mal smirks, but takes a surprised step back.

T blinks, "Ah… Couldn't track me?" He taunts.

Mal glares, but shrugs again, "Didn't have too."

T coolly looks over her. "Bull shit." He states calmly. "I caught your look of disgust when I was with those urchins."

"Whatever." Mal rolls her eyes and leans her back against the wall, "If you're so good at it then why are you here looking for Jay."

"Because unlike you," T rolls his eyes, "I can only be so many places at once." He pouts. "Perks of being a leader." He shrugs. "You're eyes aren't just yours alone."

"True." Mal chuckles again before she pushes off the wall. "You still have a hellovalotta balls for walking in here like you own the place."

"And?" T shrugs.

"And nothing…" Mal shrugs as she walks closer, "Jay ain't here, and I don't have anyone who can go look for him." A small grin slowly spreads across her face, "But you might want to try the Red Light district."

T's eyes narrow, "Ah." He murmurs. No way Mal would be so calm if she knew about Jay and Harry's meetings. So that must mean they had discerned enough to figure out he was from there. Fuck. He lets out a sigh and shrugs. "Good to know." He turns and starts walking for the door, "And Mal…" he pauses, looking back over his shoulder.

"Yeah?" She demands impatiently after a moment.

"You might want to think of hats when you two are doing your late night rendezvous." He states vaguely. "Pink and purple are pretty easy to pick up in a crowd."

Mal's eyes narrow dangerously, "Why you little fucking shit-"

"Night." T slips back out the door with a smirk as it snaps shut. She thought she was so fucking cute with her stupid games. He rolls his eyes. Whatever.

At least he knew where Jay was now. He frowns as he takes the stairs with a sense of urgency. Maybe he could throw them off by popping out of the brothel? He chews his lip, nervously. His gut twisting into a ball now that he wasn't squaring off with Mal. He sighs, it was worth a shot. He wasn't anywhere near prepared to actually know shit about him. He'd have to keep a better eye on Jay, clearly he'd been underestimating his mentor if the boy was able to figure out where he triple backed too.

* * *

 **Hey Descendants!**

 **One more chapter down, a whole flipping novel to go. For you OG readers being forced to endure this rewrite- Thank you. But just know we will almost always take our reviews under consideration even if we can't immediately respond.**

 **How are you guys enjoying Mal and T's budding relationship? Is it making you lol? Or is it making you wince? Are you enjoying our more realistic versions of these characters? We're super glad to hear that you guys are enjoying our OCs. They do have a lot in common, mostly their radical anarchist tendencies, that we weren't sure came through in the original write through...What do you think Padfoot, or any other OG readers? I feel like at this point you guys know our OG story better than us due to the amount we have rewritten. I'd say the amount we'd written but Dark would literally throttle me… But any ways… Are you guys getting a better picture of T's past? Do you think we're making Mal nasty enough? Please let us know now if you have any questions, comments, concerns, or feedback!**

 **General praise also feeds us too by the way. It's like getting invisible pets. Like who's a good writer? We're good writers. We spend a lot of time, energy, blood (we're accident prone)and tears-So many tears (These rewrites man) on our stories.**

 **With much love and appreciation,**

 **Dark and Twisted**


	33. Swords and Theories

**Hey Descendants,**

 **We're excited to get a second chapter out today, and boy is it a big one.**

 **Enjoy! :)**

* * *

 **Six months since the well incident...**

Metal clashes against metal before Jay lunges back out of T's strike range. "Not a knife!" He barks for the hundredth time. It had taken him a while, but he'd finally figured out the fatal flaw in T's stance. "You're holding a damn sword."

"Right." T huffs as takes a step back and readjusts his grip on the hilt. "My bad."

Mal snorts. "Great job T," Sarcasm dripping as she calls down into the empty pool they were gathered at. "The streets can rest safely tonight." She howls in amusement, her eyes not leaving the fight between her second and- Whatever the fuck T was as they danced around each other in the old abandoned pool.

Her eyes narrow as she focuses on the boy. T was still an enigma. She didn't really know what the fuck to do about him; he unnerved her. There was something about him that always set her on edge. If there was anything useful her mother had taught her, it was to never ignore her instincts; and that kid stunk of something…

"Assuming you're not wielding a sword." Evie bats her eyelashes from beside Mal.

T rolls his eyes. "Yeah, yeah…" He sighs as he turns his attention back to Jay.

Her frown deepens. She just couldn't put her finger on what that something happened to be. It had kind of developed into a pet peeve of hers. She could always tell what made people tick. But when it came to T, she had no fucking clue what got his gears going. Which was fucking annoying. Everyone had an objective. A motive. A fucking reason for doing what they do. So what the fuck was T's?

Not that they weren't still trying to figure him out. But it had been nearly two months since they started this game and they barely had anything of true interest. What the fuck else was she supposed to do besides keep an eye on the little freak? What better way than keeping him close?

"Ya gotta get use to the extra length man." Jay shakes his head, "Does the weight and balance not remind you?" He asks in exasperation.

"I just forget…" T shrugs as he gets back in position.

"You are getting better..." Carlos points out from his corner where he was hiding out with Hyades.

"Doesn't take much to be better than awful, though." Mal pops her gum.

"Someone woke up on the drafty side of the castle." Hyades teases, her eyes laughing over her book stand.

"I'm just trying to say he sucks." Mal shrugs. "His moves are completely predictable, and his swings are too slow." She points out with a critical eye. She hated how so much of her gang's time was spent teaching this noone how to fight. What was the purpose of teaching a potential enemy how to wield a blade?

"You should do the sword reversal thing more." Hyades points out to T. "You could have surprised Jay if you had just followed through with it."

"Do not do that!" Jay snaps with a roll of his eyes. "That move is totally impractical in an actual fight. Too easy to disarm. Save the showmanship for when you can actually fight."

"But it's so dramatic." Hyades pouts, "I thought it was cool."

"It's not gonna be cool when he loses a hand in a fight." Mal points out coolly. Though it would serve the twat right.

"Come on, ignore the commentary and try again." Jay presses.

T nods before he jumps back into it, paying more attention to the length of the blade. One might say, too much attention.

"Ooooh, that's a really open form." Evie comments with a giggle.

"Huh?" T looks over his shoulder in confusion.

Evie winces as Jay sweeps T off his feet and points his sword to his neck.

"Fuck." T curses as he stares back up at Jay. "I deserved that."

"Yeah." Carlos, Evie and Mal agree with varied degrees of amusement.

Jay rolls his eyes. "Focus, man, this-is-embarrassing." He sighs, "They're supposed to see what I've been teaching you." He shakes as his head as he steps back.

"Embarrassing for you?" T huffs, as he jumps back to his feet.

"Yeah!" Jay snaps. He glares at T's slackened form, shakes his head, and in a quick motion knocks T back to the ground. "Are you related to Sleepy?" He teases.

"Nah, I think he's related to Dopey." Mal counters.

"Shut it." T frowns as he pulls himself back up.

"Guys," Evie holds up one hand as she winks at Mal mischievously. "Just because T is a bit slow-"

T glowers, "Aren't you all just on you're A games today." he huffs.

"Thanks." Evie winks dramatically.

"Harry says it builds character." Hyades contributes with a giggle. "He's is always pointing out how easy it is for him to score points on you because you're shorter than he is." She purses her lips, "I really don't understand why that riles you up though, so what if he's one of the few people taller than you."

Mal snorts. "You sure he was talking about it during swordplay?"

"Thanks Hyades." T huffs as he blocks one of Jay's swings, blush sweeping over his face.

"What?" Hyades frowns in confusion, "What else would he have-"

With a wicked grin, Evie turns to T. "Well, I hear you're his boyfriend. Maybe height does factor in."

"OH! I didn't know that." Hyades smiles for a moment before she leans closer to Carlos, "But I still don't get it."

Carlos pats her sympathetically on the arm, unwilling to admit he also didn't get it.

"I didn't realize shit talk would throw you off this much." Jay comments with a frown.

"I fucking know." T growls as he picks himself back up.

"What exactly have you been teaching him Jay?" Mal asks scornfully. "How to take a hit?"

"That too." Jay grumbles, "Maybe it's too soon to have an audience."

"Since when did an audience bother let-me-jump-down-a-fucking-well?"

"To be fair, once we were at the bottom there was no audience." Hyades begrudgingly points out.

"Are you complaining?" T jumps back away from the blade, before launching an attack.

Hyades shakes her head.

"But a few people watching you spar throws you off?" Mal continues pressing with interest. The kid made Carlos look social. Which was good to know, but not very helpful in trying to figure out what T was trying to accomplish.

"Can we just get back to this?" Jay glares over his shoulder at Mal before quickly focusing on T once more. "Today would be nice."

"Yeah, it's hard to hold a conversation and sword fight at the same time." Carlos points out.

"Not that you'd know." Mal snips as she looks at him from the corner of her eye. She really loved watching his reactions.

Carlos's eyes immediately drop.

"Like you would?" T defends the younger boy, taking a blow to his shoulder. "He's probably been in more scraps than you."

"No!" Carlos instantly denies as his head shoots up, "Nonono… I- No way."

Mal can't help the burst of laughter, "I'd pay to see Carlos win a sword fight."

Carlos flushes as he inches his way tighter into the corner and hides behind his book.

"Why should he bother to waste his time?" T snaps back as he meets Jay swing for swing. "Or are you sayin' a member of your own gang can't defend themselves?"

"What I'm saying-" Mal's eyes flash with mischief. With a sly grin she starts walking towards Carlos, "What I'm saying is, maybe Jay's a little too advanced for you. And Carlos could use the practice." She chuckles when she sees Carlos attempt to melt into the floor.

"So could you." T shoots back. "It's been months-"

"Will you shut up?" Jay hisses at T, as he knocks him back to the deteriorating cement.

"Nah. I'm way too advanced for you." Mal bends and taps Carlos expectantly on the top of his head, "And I guess you don't know as much about me as you think."

"And you wish you knew half about me that I do you. What of it?" T counters.

With an unexpected, feral growl Jay tackles T to the ground, "Will you shut the fuck up!"

T blinks as he stares up at Jay. "What?"

"Figure out when to stop." Jay rolls his eyes before he kicks himself back to his feet. T doesn't speak another word as he follows suit.

"What do you say Carlos, care to show me that you can fight?"

"I'd rather not." Carlos shrinks further down.

"Well too fucking bad." Mal smiles, "Get your ass down there and show me what you can do."

Carlos groans as he pushes himself up. "I would really rather not."

"You know who else needs practice Mal?" Jay asks as he wipes sweat and dust from his face.

Mal rolls her eyes as she turns to look at Jay, "Who?"

"D."

"No." Hyades cautiously waves the idea off without even looking up from her book.

"I'm down." T shrugs.

"No." Hyades shakes her head. "I'm in the middle of a great chapter, thank you very much."

"Well, if no one else is willing too, I'll fight him." Evie offers sweetly. "I know I could use some practice."

Mal looks to Evie with a look of surprise. "What?" That was an odd request. Evie almost never wanted to fight, let alone volunteer. Let alone so enthusiastically. And what the fuck would the Evil Queen do to her if something happened to her face?

"Yeah, I think it would be a good idea for me to spar with some new blood."

"E, you're good, but... " Mal glances over to T and then back to Evie, "Come on, do you really trust that to not land a strike on you."

"Mal where's your confidence? I'm pretty sure I can more than handle T." Evie bats her eyes prettily as she stands and starts to stretch.

Mal glares down at Carlos and Hyades before she turns and walks back to her observation spot on the stairs. "Hey, it's your face."

"Even princesses need to keep up their cardio Mal." Evie smiles sweetly.

Jay holds his hands up in surrender as he backs away, "Sorry man." He purses his lips in a small frown before he walks over to hand his sword off to Evie.

T shrugs, looking up and past the pool for a moment before he shakes his head.

Evie smiles as she stands in front of T. "You want to attack first?"

T shrugs, "Ladies choice."

"You attack E." Jay suggests from where he was now resting against the wall with Mal. "He needs blocking practice."

"Okay." Evie calls back with an excited smirk.

T frowns, his eyes narrowing suspiciously as he repositions his grip on his blade. His eyes darker and more intent then they had been with Jay as he lowers into his stance.

Evie danced, literally danced, circles around him as she aggressively pressed her attacks. T had never even considered mixing the two, hadn't seen anyone else fight this way either. Most of the people he had taken to sparring or fighting with were pretty rigid in their stances, disciplined in their movements, and swift with both their feet and sword.

Evie's technique however only focused on one of those. Her movements were fluid, graceful even; T was mesmerized. Weaponized dance was something he could definitely get in line for. Evie knocks him down several times, and he lets her. He wanted to learn this unexpected style while still being very much aware of who he was fighting. He couldn't shake Jay's warning that flashy wasn't best. Sure, it absolutely stopped him in his tracks at first, but once he learned the steps it was easy to follow her dance. Now was the time to look for weaknesses.

Mal can't stop herself from watching the fight in fascination. Evie was skilled with a blade, she'd seen to it herself.

Evie's graceful sword play had both style and technique- But it was T response to the new style that confused her, and yet also, she begrudgingly had to admit, impressed. She'd never seen anyone fall into step with Evie, training or otherwise. It was weird. And it was definitely not what she had been expecting from the lanky freak that had become the bane of her existence over the last couple months.

Not to mention how careful he was to keep his blade away from Evie's priceless skin. He even seemed to be able to ignore her taunts. Her brows furrow. Was the kid really that focused on her safety?

"Huh." Evie smiles when she looks down at her blade resting against T's throat, and notices that he'd somehow also managed to slip past her guard to rest the tip of his blade near her heart. "That was pretty slick."

T smirks as he lowers his blade. "Thanks E."

It killed her to admit how genuine T seemed. Like he actually appreciated his ass mostly being handed to him until they ended in a draw. A snarl pulls at a corner of her lips. It was almost too much to endure. Fucking freak. She glares.

"I can't wait to see you bust those moves on Harry." Hyades chuckles, having obviously watched despite her insistence on reading.

Mal sneers, "So you really are training with those assholes?" She'd let the comment slip earlier thinking it was a joke, but that was the third strike.

T shrugs, "Are you saying I don't need all the help I can get?" He counters dryly.

Mal glares a T, "Sure, you need all the help you can get… I just didn't realize you were into scraping the bottom of the barrel."

"Mal," T lifts a brow, "I am the bottom of the barrel."

"Must be, if you're hanging out with that crew."

"Mal…" Hyades voices with a warning tone.

T shrugs, "So are we going to spar or what D?" He asks looking up at Hyades.

"Yeah," Jay nods, covering his smile with his hand as he turns to Hyades, "you're up fire nerd."

"What part of amazing chapter was so hard to understand?" Hyades questions without bothering to look up.

"The part where you kept reading." Jay nods. "You need to work on your sword play." He snaps his finger as he points at her. "So get in there." He points towards T.

"Nah, I'm good with my book. Thanks though." She waves one hand dismissively as she turns the page of her book with the other.

Carlos shifts to hide further behind Hyades.

"S'fair. Mal? Wanna go?" T offers instead.

Mal laughs, "You're hardly a fucking challenge."

"I'll use my daggers instead." T shrugs.

"No!" Jay quickly steps in.

Mal lifts an eyebrow, "Why not?" She asks as she stares down her first, curious.

"Because I'm teaching the sword to him," Jay glares, "he doesn't need help with daggers."

"Well I wanna know how good he is with a dagger." Mal crosses her arms.

"Scary good." Carlos and Hyades say in tandem before they grin at each other and go back to their books.

Mal scowls at the two nerds. "Doesn't mean much coming from you two."

"Mal," Evie frowns, "I think Jay is-"

"Didn't realize you needed so many people to defend you." Mal's eyes flash. When the fuck did her people get so defensive over such a joe fucking smoe.

"Funny, I could say the same about you." T shoots back.

"If you two want to kill each other so much, have fucking at it." Jay snaps before he tugs his sword out of Evie's hand and climbs out of the pool, "I'm just the fucking teacher here, so who cares what I think." He turns and looks over at Mal.

"If your so worried about your student you should have taught him manners." Mal sniffs indignantly.

"That ain't my fucking department." Jay shrugs.

"Well bout time the kid learned his place then, isn't it?" Mal adds unable to keep the disdain from her voice.

"Whatever you say Mal."

Mal shoots a hurt look at Jay before she growls and jumps down to the bottom of the pool. "You wanted a fight, well you have one now."

"Finally." T smiles as he puts the sword away to pull out his daggers.

"With the fucking sword!" Jay growls.

T sighs, "Fine." He pouts before he puts the daggers back, clearly looking disappointed.

Mal can't help her laughter. "This is gonna be quick."

"What she means to say is painful." Carlos mutters.

"Yeah, I don't think I actually want to see this… But I'm not sure I can look away either…" Evie frets as she sits on her hands to prevent chewing her nails.

"Well, I agree with the first part." Hyades says as she stands, "Sparring is fine, you two sound like you want to tear each other apart."

"Don't you dare." Jay shakes his head. "This will be good for you to watch."

Hyades glares at Jay as she snaps her book shut, "I'm sorry?"

"If she don't want to stay let her go. I don't blame her. I wouldn't want to see my hero get his ass kicked either." Mal retorts with a dismissive wave.

"Funny." Hyades snips humourlessly.

"D…" Evie looks to her in concern. "I doubt they are actually going to kill each other."

"He wishes he had the skill." Mal rolls her eyes.

"I do." T agrees instantly.

"Yeah, I'm out." Hyades shakes her head, letting her hair fall to cover the small smile T's sass put on her face. "Thanks for letting me read your book Carlos, we'll have to-"

"This was supposed to be a training session for the three that really need it." Jay snaps.

"Is that why you demanded I come?" Carlos lets out a hearty sigh. "Dammit."

Mal runs her tongue across her teeth as she watches Jay. She'd crossed a line apparently, "Whatever, get some skills then I'll take you on. I don't want to ruin Jay's class."

T rolls his eyes, "Deez get down here before they make Carlos spar me..." He calls in exasperation. "Please." He adds in frustration.

Hyades looks from T to Mal as she's climbing back to her spot, to Jay before she sighs.

"Come on D, I ain't leaving you alone until you do this." Jay points out as he walks over with a sword and stands in front of her, "At least try." He presses as he hands her the sword.

"Fine." Hyades rolls her eyes.

"Finally." T sighs.

"What is this, gang up on Hyades week?" Hyades grumbles as she walks towards the pool,.

"Nah I'm pretty sure that's reserved for next month." Evie teases.

"Good to know." Hyades grins as she walks past.

"And then you can read," Jay tempts her. "You're doing T a favor," He reminds her.

"Yeah, gods, I got it." Hyades shakes her head as she jumps into the pool.

"No worries Deez, this is gonna be fun." T grins at her, noting the flames already flaring to life on her arms.

"They're really not done yet," Hyades deadpans.

Jay chuckles, "She's right ya know, cause this fight ain't over until she disarms you."

Evie and Mal both snicker. They'd seen that coming when Jay had first walked over to her. And if Jay hadn't done it, Mal definitely would have. She was part of this group, and she needed her group to be strong in everything they possibly could be.

"What?!" Hyades shakes her head, "No way, you know I don't attack."

"Time to start." Mal finishes before Jay can.

"You heard me. You have to attack, and disarm him." Jay crosses his arms. "The quicker you do it, the quicker you get back to your book." He waves her book in front of her, holding it way out of her reach.

Hyades purses her lips. "This is dumb."

"Mhmm." Jay nods. "Humor me." He tilts his head towards T. "Now go, before Mal blows another fuse."

Hyades looks from Jay to Mal before she sighs in defeat, "Let's just get this over with."

Mal rolls her eyes as she watches the 'fight' begin. T had a good defensive stance, but it was obvious that Hyades wasn't going to attack. "Oh come on! Start!"

T tilts his head up to Mal before he sighs. "Come on Deez, you know I can take a hit."

Hyades holds her sword up firmly in a defensive stance and shakes her head.

"Fair enough." T shrugs before he lunges forward.

Hyades easily knocks the attack away. The second, third and fourth attacks too.

"D," Jay calls down in warning, "you know that's not what we're working on."

Mal narrows her eyes as she watches the two fight. T was moving more fluidly than he had previously, his footwork clearly copying Evie's style with an ease that impressed her. He'd only fought her once and he seemingly had it down. His stance and swings were becoming more confident and aggressive with every hit.

Hyades, on the other hand, seemed entirely unfazed. She met each attack with a block, but she refused to disarm him.

After a grueling thirty minutes, T's swings were starting to slow down. He jumps back mid fight as his eyes sweep Hyades thoughtfully.

Mal frowns as she crosses his arms. "What the fuck is that?" She demands.

Hyades small grin betrays her as she lunges forward, dropping her blade before she wraps one hand around T's wrist and pops the sword out of his hand with the other. "There, done." She chirps as she holds the stolen sword up. "Disarmed. I win. Ta-Da." She smiles as she bends slightly at the waist.

T sighs as he takes back the sword with a look of disapproval.

"No D. You have to use the sword to disarm him." Jay scolds, his brow furrowed in disappointment as he shakes his head.

"Why?" Hyades asks defiantly as she places Jays sword on the edge on the pool.

"Because I'm never going to get better if you don't take this seriously." T tells her clearly offended.

Mal's eyelids flutter with the strength of her eye roll . Fucking freak. Out of all the shit talk earlier, that's what upset him?

"I did take it seriously." Hyades answers evenly with a slight widening of her eyes, "I tired you out and disarmed you."

"And you think that tactic would work in the streets?" Mal lifts her brow.

"I don't know, that was actually pretty clever." Carlos points out. "And she did what you asked." He points out.

"I'm with Carlos guys." Evie bats her eyes prettily. "Deez can clearly defend herself properly."

"Thank you." Hyades beams.

"But she doesn't take the fight seriously…" T repeats again. "I don't think I'm a big enough threat."

"I really don't understand what you mean." Hyades frowns as she turns back to face T, "I did take it seriously."

T shrugs, "Yeah, I really don't think you did. I guess it's like your ol' man says, we're all just worms to you right?"

"What?" Hyades takes a step away from T as if he was the one with the ability to burn people, "Why would you- You know I hate-"

"I'm not that fragile." T frowns, "It's offensive you're not putting everything into this…"

"T, I can't walk into a building without holding back." Hyades snaps as she grinds her fists into her hips, "I am not going to throw it all into trying to prove which of us is better."

T frowns, "That's not the point Deez. You need to learn some discipline."

Hyades narrows her eyes, "Yeah, thanks, I fucking know that."

"Well this is the only way I know to help." T frowns.

"If putting yourself in danger to prove a point is the only help you have, then no thanks, I'm fine." Hyades tenses her jaw as her fists begin to shake, "I don't need to add more stupid injuries to my long, long fucking list."

"I wouldn't be in danger if you had discipline." T points out easily.

"Great." Hyades shrieks as she throws her hands in the air, "Wonderful. Everyone knows how to fucking fix me." She adds as a wave of heat blasts from her outburst.

The core four reflexively jump up, the playful atmosphere evaporating as tension fills the space between T and Hyades.

Mal's eyes widen as Hyades fire flickers to life, the heat making her take another step back as she continues to watch in fascination. Why the fuck was T just standing there like a fucking tard? Why was he instigating Hyades when she was already lit? Who the fuck did that? And why? Did the kid have a death wish? She'd never seen Hyades torch someone, but she'd heard rumors of it. Was she about to witness it first hand?

"You don't need to be fixed." T shrugs, "You need to learn control." He states drly.

"Control? Really?" Hyades rolls her eyes, "Fuck, never thought of that. How have I been so damn blind to the obvious answer?"

T rolls his eyes, "Not of your fire dip shit, of your life."

"My life? Oh, I need control over my life? Who are you trying to kid here? No one actually has any fucking control of their lives. I'm fighting to keep what little control I do have."

"Your the one living in fear," T responds drly. "Not me."

"So which is it T?" Hyades pulls her fingers through her hair and runs her hands down her face, "I need to learn to control my fire, or I need to learn to control my life?"

"I think the two are connected." T shrugs. "From what I've been able to observe anyways… I'm not a fucking expert on this shit though..."

"No one is! I have to fight every fucking day just to walk around. I'm never really able to be myself because I'm so scared of fucking something up. One wrong move and I could break shit, or worse, hurt someone. You all act like it's so easy. It's not!" Hyades shouts as she starts backing away, "I hate it!"

T slowly starts circling her, "Never said it was easy…"

"It's just never good enough!" Hyades snaps as she continues to back away. Her eyes dart around, looking at everyone staring dumbly back at her. "I'm working on it, and it's never good enough. I'm dangerous, and no matter how hard I try I'm never good enough. I'm so fucking over it."

T rolls his eyes, as he starts walking closer to her lazily; "It has nothing to do with being good enough… It has to do with you treating me like I can't handle it."

"No one can!"

"That's not really your choice to make."

"No," Hyades chuckles, "Just my fault. I'm different. I'm not responsible enough. I'm not bound like my father. I'm un-fucking-filtered."

"Wouldn't that be nice." T counters with a cross of his arms, "Maybe then you could have gotten this shit out without the pyrotechnics…"

Jay frowns as he notices the steam rising from Hyades cheeks. It takes him a minute to figure out that it was actually her tears. His frown deepens as she looks between T and Hyades in concern, hesitant to intervene. Everyone had seen Hyades lose her temper, but he'd never seen her lose her temper and cry. He didn't know what to do. Girl's were always way more unpredictable when tears were involved, and usually one hundred times more likely to strike.

Carlos instincts have him as far away from the dilapidated pool as he can get before he realizes it. He presses his back deeply into the corner, eyes glued to center of the pool with concern. He runs his hand through his hair as he tries to figure out what to do. What the fuck was T doing? He hadn't moved away from her at her at all if anything he'd ended up closer. He just knew this was going to end up with someone getting hurt.

Evie and Mal stand rooted to the ground where they'd been perched before. Without realizing it they'd grabbed each other's hands, squeezing tightly rather than reacting to the situation verbally.

T crosses his arms, firmly standing his ground, but stays silent.

"It's not like it matters," Hyades shakes her head as she brings her hands up to her face, wiping away at the flaming moisture in her eyes, "I'm the only one that has to live with it."

"Do you really feel that way?" T tilts his head to the side.

"How else am I supposed to feel? It's not anyone else's problem. It's mine."

"People wouldn't be all up over you if they didn't care," He pauses, turns to Mal with a slight grimace, before turning back to Hyades. "Sorry, obviously Mal doesn't care… But seriously, why would I go and find you if I didn't care? Do you have any idea how many times I coulda just left you in the woods waiting? That Carlos has loaned you a book? That Evie put your makeup on for you? That Gil brought you pounds of sand? Or that Jay cares enough about your protection to make sure you can protect yourself without relying on the power that you love to shit on..."

Hyades shakes her head, "Oh great," she rolls her eyes, "pile on the guilt now."

"I'm just pointing out flaws in your logic, D." T shakes his head.

"It's not the same." Hyades snaps, "You're asking me to attack you with my full strength!"

T rolls his eyes, "We can use sticks if that's your problem."

"I don't know how strong I am!" Hyades screams, "If I don't ever use it, how am I supposed to know? I just know to hold back. And even then I fuck up. When I'm not careful, people get hurt. How's that for fucking control?"

"You don't need powers to hurt someone Deez-"

"How can you possibly think I don't know that?" Hyades slowly shakes her head, "I get hurt by fucking looks, you think I don't know that others can get hurt by stupid shit too?" Her eyes flicker to everyone staring down at them before she looks away.

T blinks. "I know I don't give a fuck about what people outside my circle think, and even then it's pretty rare… And I'm a fuck ton happier than you for it."

"Oh shut up T, you're just as miserable as the rest of us, you just hide it better." Hyades harshly points out, "You cloak it in shadows and extra layers, witty remarks and sass, but you're hiding pain and fear just like the rest of us."

T freezes, blinking a few times before he shrugs. "Yeah no shit Sherkhan, it's still the isle." He retorts, "Sorry you weren't born under better circumstances but guess what, no one in this shit hole was."

"So what are you saying T? I need discipline? Control over my life? To be able to unleash myself? To say whatever the hell I want? Or is it that I feel like I'm better or worse than everyone? Or that I deserve better? I can't keep up with this anymore." Hyades shakes her head again, "Or is it that I don't feel like I belong?" She roughly pushes her hair out of her face and wipes the back of her hand over her eyes, "At this point, I really need you to tell me, because-" She takes the last few steps back, slamming her back into the side of the pool, "I'm just lost. I- I don't even know why I'm so angry, or why I'm yelling." The flames that had been steadily building flicker wildly before they slightly dim.

T studies her sadly. "I don't know… But if I had to guess it would be a little bit of all of it, to be honest… I'd say feeling like you don't belong would be the big one…"

"Lucky me." Hyades sighs, the sound so defeated it hurt everyone to hear it. She turns and easily pulls herself out of the pool.

"Huh." T frowns as he watches her back.

Hyades stands still for a long moment, her head bent as the wind pulled at her toga and hair.

"Hyades…" Evie breathes out softly, hand over her aching heart; the only one daring enough to speak after listening to such an intimate conversation.

"I'm sorry." Hyades whispers, her jaw tight as she slowly turns. She stops herself before she catches anyone's gaze, "I'm just sorry." She admits one last time before she runs off.

T rubs the back of his neck nervously, before he wipes the sweat on his pants. "Whelp… That could have gone better…" He mumbles to himself after her head disappears from sight.

Mal stares down at T in disbelief. "What the fuck is wrong with you?"

T blinks as he turns to look up at Mal, "Wanna be more specific?"

"Okay…" Mal pops her lips, "How about what the fuck were you trying to prove?"

"That she can control her fire with work and time…" T shrugs like it's the most obvious thing in the world.

"Oh yeah, sure. Poke at her and rake her over the fucking coals." Mal rolls her eyes.

"Oh, shut the fuck up." T snaps in irritation, "It's not like the sword lesson was getting anywhere." He points out, "So figured I might as well do something useful since we were surrounded by cement anyways..."

Jay runs a hand down his face, "So glad you noticed that."

"I'm not a complete asshole. I know C and E are still here and I circled her into the opposite corner of them."

"You know you're not the only one trying to help her." Mal admits through her clamped jaw.

T's brow quirks. "Are you mad I left you out or something?" He asks curiously.

Evie quickly takes a step forward, "No, that's not what we're trying to say." She pauses as she tilts her head to the side, "Though you did kind of involve us… Not in the best way, but not the point I suppose."

T lifts a brow as he studies the group. "Sorry?"

Mal rolls her eyes, "You should be, we all have to live with her embarrassing confession now."

"Oh shut the fuck up or I'll give you a reason to be embarrassed Goblin Queen. It was a conversation among allies. Get your panties out of the twist..."

"Allies don't need to know shit like that," Mal seethes, "Or did you forget pointing out that I don't care?"

T blinks, "Why don't you figure out what you want and then bitch me out?"

"Prick, I know exactly what I want."

"Well then what is it?"

Mal opens her mouth to respond but ends up closing it. "That's not the fucking point. You could have gotten my whole gang killed."

"Pot to kettle much?" T snorts, "Did you think about that when forcing her to pick sides? Or were you too worried about mommy?" He taunts back.

"Shut the fuck up." Mal snaps as she takes a step forward.

"T that isn't fair, you don't know what it's like having a parent breathing down your neck like that…" Carlos defends Mal.

T drops his eyes as he lets out a heavy sigh, "You're right." He shakes his head "I don't…" He takes a deep breath before turning to Mal. "Take it or leave it, but that was out of line… My bad..."

Mal takes a step back, but nods, "Sure. Whatever." She shakes her head, finding the whole confrontation uncomfortable. The pup defending her was new. And no one one the isle ever apologized, not unless it was full of sarcasm.

"Thank you…" T breathes out. "I'm still… On edge from my talk with Deez. That's not an excuse, but yeah, adrenaline and all that..." He shifts sheepishly. "But speaking of, I should probably go track her down…" He continues before he walks over to Jay and hands him a sword. "Maybe more warning when I'm going to be performing next time?" He asks unable to keep the bite from his tone.

"Yep." Jay nods solemnly.

"Appreciated." T nods before he steps back. "See ya'll later." He adds before shoving his hands in his pockets and walks away.

"Wait… We're not going to talk about this?" Carlos shakes his head. "Are we seriously not going to talk about what just happened?"

T turns back as he glances at Carlos. "What about?" He asks curiously.

Carlos shifts, his voice dropping several octaves. "Why push her like that?"

"Cause I was curious." T answers simply. "I've had the idea for a while, just didn't have the opportunity without setting the forest on fire…"

Jay shakes his head, "Look, you're right, I do want her to get better. I want her to be able to protect herself… She just, she has no idea how many openings she has, how many weaknesses. I know she's a demigod, and believe me I freaked out the first time I broke a sword on her," He clicks his tongue. "But I wasn't tryna push her that hard." He glares at T. "Which what the fuck was that, by the way? The well wasn't enough of a reminder about what flames can do?"

T shrugs, "Parently not."

"Alright, since no one else is going to bring this up I will…" Evie sighs, pressing one hand to her chest as if wounded, "What did she mean by she feels like she doesn't belong?"

"Seriously Princess?" T asks with a raised eyebrow. "Do you feel like you belong here?"

"On the isle? No." Evie scoffs, "Of course not."

"But I think she was talking about the gang." Carlos points out.

"Which doesn't make sense." Jay frowns.

"Really?" T lifts a brow. "She can't belong if the people training her shirk away every time she spits fire. It just reminds her that it doesn't matter if she's good in a fight, or great at x, y, or z... She thinks she's a freak. That's why she thinks she doesn't fit in." He offers.

Everyone falls silent.

T rolls his eyes, "Why else do you think she hides every time there is an accident?"

"She's scared of herself." Carlos offers quietly.

"Sure there's that," T nods, "but it's also the way everyone reacts…Like they're next or something."

Mal rolls her eyes, "No shit, she catches on fire she has no control over."

"Didn't I just fucking prove that she can though? She could have roasted me-"

"Oh, so you do remember you're flammable." Carlos exhales, "I was concerned."

T shoots a shit eating grin to Carlos, "I promise you it's not an experience I will ever forget."

"So, what was the end game with that conversation then?" Evie asks curiously.

"To see if you could talk her down." T shrugs. "Or if that was just a pipe dream."

"Great, so she can be talked down." Mal folds her arms over her chest, "Doesn't sound like it really fixes anything though."

T rolls his eyes, "As I said it's not about fixing it Mal."

"Isn't it though?" Jay looks between them all with a furrowed brow. "I mean, shouldn't we work with her on this before someone proves her wrong and really hurts her?"

"I'm more concerned about her mental state… She's more than capable of protecting herself- When she's cornered anyways..."

Mal arcs an eyebrow at T's certainty, "You sound like you're speaking from experience."

"I was on the receiving end of it." T responds shortly.

"Yeah, but you ended up helping to prove her wrong," Mal rolls her eyes, "when it comes to always being able to use her powers. You snuffed her light faster than anyone I've ever seen at least."

"I've spent a lot of time stalking her." T offers with a frown. "And unlike the four of you I don't have an OV breathing down my neck, which you know, gives me more freedom for troubleshooting rather than recruiting… And it also helps I don't give a fuck if I get burnt..."

The four stare at T like he just grew a second head.

"Okay there Mister hero." Mal scoffs.

T rolls his eyes bristling slightly, "Don't know how many times I gotta say it, not a fucking hero." He glares.

Evie and Carlos both drop their eyes as they slightly turned away from T. Evie even covers her mouth.

Obviously they disagreed. Mal runs a hand through her purple hair. Oh, he claimed to not be a hero… But he obviously cared, and had no problem admitting that he cared, about Hyades. And Carlos and Evie. And it bothered her. She also knew it shouldn't. He was doing her a solid by taking care of her makeshift family when she couldn't. But fuck, it bothered her so much it made her bones hurt.

He had her gangs' respect, or loyalty, or something, while she had their fear. It didn't matter that Carlos had defended her, she knew the boy still feared her. That Jay and Evie feared her. The only ones on the isle who didn't seem to piss in their boots when she was around were the other gang leaders, Hyades, and this lanky shit towering over her.

It bothered her more than she was willing to admit. How easy it would be for him to undermine her with all of his knowledge on her. It pissed her off. How the fuck had he managed to learn so much about her? About them? Why couldn't he have stalked Atilla or Cora instead?

Why did she have to share what belonged to her?

T had gotten Hyades to all but spill her guts in front of all of them. It shook her. It didn't take much to piss her off either, and the way T had stayed calm, leading her down that rabbit hole… Mal wanted nothing to do with that. It felt, invasive. Like they'd all seen Hyades truly vulnerable. She wasn't sure what was worse. Seeing that kind of vulnerability, or knowing they all had it.

She studies T, and his lazy demeanor skeptically. This noone had certainly turned himself into an interesting and possibly dangerous someone. He'd gotten close enough for Hyades to be comfortable being that vulnerable around him.

She clearly regretted it though. Regretted talking like that in front of them. And that hurt too. Hurt to know that Hyades would rather talk to this freak standing in front of her, that they knew little to nothing about by the way. Still, she'd rather than talk to him, not her, another half human hybrid, about not belonging. She didn't like how much it hurt her. When had she even come to care about who Hyades was willing to share with, anyways? She wanted to scream.

In that moment she loathed T, but in the same breath she understood.

She didn't know as much as she wanted to know, but what she'd learned today had her gut telling her that he could be trusted… To a point. The kid was still fucking retarded.

But, she clenches her jaw, he was a retard that could ruin her, and chose time and time again not too.

The realization made her stomach drop. Loyalty.

He'd earned her gangs' fucking loyalty right from under her and she hadn't even realized it til it was too fucking late. This was going to be a never ending cycle of torment. What was going to happen if he ever figured that the fuck out? Her mother would kill her for losing out to a fucking nobody.

"Okay," Mal swings her arm violently as if sweeping something away from her, "Putting aside the hero thing, and Hyades feeling like she doesn't belong and mother only knows what else, what's the plan?"

T shrugs lazily, "Figured more of the same…"

Mal closes her eyes for a moment, fighting the urge to punch T in the mouth, "No shit. I mean, I doubt she'd going to want to talk to us for a long time after that… Outburst."

"Eh, give it a week." T shrugs, "She'll be back. Just ya know, don't be a cunt about it."

Mal's eye twitches, "Out of the five of us, who was being the cunt this time?"

"The biggest me, quickly followed by you…"

"At least you are that self aware."

"Sometimes." T smiled mischievously.

"But another problem here." Mal bites her bottom lip, unsure if she wanted to actually share the information she had.

"Wasn't sure how that was going to go to be honest… I just got the idea and went with it so if you see a problem I'd love to hear it…"

"Look, if we're all insisting on helping," She exhales deeply, "D out like this, then we all need to be on the same page right?"

"Sure." T nods crossing his hand over his chest.

"So…" Mal shakes her head, "You're not wrong to be worried about someone proving her wrong. Someone already has."

Jay narrows his eyes, "What?! When?! Who? Who could have possible taken her down?"

"Right… So after everything that went down at the well, we're all aware of her-" Mal pauses.

"Dislike?" Evie offers politely.

"Aversion?" Carlos supplies helpfully.

"Fear." Mal continues, "That was fear. She's scared of water. I'm guessing it's water that goes over her head though. We've all seen her acting ridiculously happy when she's fucking singing in the rain."

"True." T nods.

"So why's she afraid of water?" Jay asks with a furrowed brow, seemingly impatient for Mal to get to the point.

Mal sighs, "Look, a couple years back… My mother got a report that Ursula drowned her. She couldn't fight back, because water obviously. And I'm not talking like scared her to death shit, she was apparently dead. God or not." She shakes her head.

Jay folds his arms over his chest, his face unreadable as he stares at Mal.

Carlos hangs his head, "I do remember when she stopped talking about her trips to the docks, I just had no idea it was something that bad."

"What?!" Evie asks horrified, her color several shades paler than normal. "How could she have died and I not know about it?"

"It gets worse though," Mal winces, unnerved with her gangs reactions, "Her father planned it with Ursula. I heard him bragging about it to my mother."

"Huh. Figures." T remarks with disgust coloring his tone, before dropping his eyes and shifting from foot to foot nervously. "I didn't know Senior and Ursula orchestrated it but I'm not surprised. Her old man is a real fucking prick." He continues tonelessly.

Mal watches T, her eyes drawn to how suddenly uncomfortable he seemed to be. Face a raging inferno? No problem, apparently… And he clearly didn't have issues with open discussions... So what the hell had him acting so jumpy suddenly.

"I don't understand." Evie frowns, "Hades Sr, I mean- I still remember him talking Maleficent out of-" Her eyes shift to Mal and back quickly before she shakes her head and continues, "Anyway… So, if he like dotes on her, why would he try to kill her?"

"My mother," Mal huffs again. "Says that Hades is forcing D to break the cuffs binding his shit. To get him off the island through the barrier."

T's head whips up as he looks at Mal in surprise, before schooling his features and looking away again.

Mal's eyes narrow slightly as she continues to watch T.

"What the fuck?" Carlos asks, "Can she even do that?" He wonders as his face goes pale.

"Oh gosh I hope not." Evie frowns, "That would be terrible."

"I've never seen her try, but apparently mother thinks she can, if all her abilities wake up."

"I have." T blurts out darkly, before he quickly covers his mouth and starts walking away. "Should not have fucking said that. Should not have fucking said that…"

"Oh?" Mal arcs one eyebrow. So that's what had him dancing around like spiders were in his fucking pants. "Well you did say it, so what the fuck happened?"

T groans as he turns back around, biting his thumb in contemplation. "Fuck it." He finally breathes before shoving his hands in his pockets. "There was an incident that involved me following her home and crashing at her crypt after getting lost in the catacombs." He shrugs, "When I woke up the next day it was to…" He pauses, dropping his eyes, "Deez' screams." He chews his lip as he backs away and starts pacing.

Mal opens her mouth to demand he march his jumpy ass back and continue, but one stern look and a slight shake of his head from Jay made her stop.

"I went to go figure out the fuck was happening to get her to scream like that and boom there she fucking is- Looking sick as fuck, on her knees, engulfed in flames as her hands glowed fucking bright ass white around her fathers fucking manacle, and all I could fucking focus on was the fact it was stripping her skin down to the mother fucking bone bro-" He exhales, "It was fucking nuts. Those screams are gonna haunt me for fucking the rest of my life. Not shitting you-"

Mal blanches at the thought of what it would take to peel skin from bone like that. Her mother told her stories of spells and ritual workings that could do that shit… But Hyades? She shivers, but forces herself to continue to listen.

"-I'm pretty sure if those two neurotic ass imps weren't there she'd be fucking dead by now with how far he pushes her- It was fucking hard as fuck to watch, I can't imagine how Deez felt being forced into doing it- But like fuck was it my place to say shit about someone's fucking homelife, the whole" He throws his hands out in exasperation, "isle is a clusterfuck of dysfunction so if she ain't complainin' why the fuck would I." He finally finishes with an exhale.

Carlos and Evie blink at T, unable to summon the strength to look away, unable to wipe the terror off their faces.

Jay takes a deep breath as he processes everything T had just dumped on them, used to how the kid usually revealed information. He'd learned a while ago that when it came to T, you either got nothing, or got it all at once. And for fuck sakes you never interrupted, or gave him the chance to realize he was talking or bye bye T.

Mal stares at T, her mouth partially agape. What the fuck? It felt like the kid filled a good thirty minutes with a massive amount of information. Or maybe the information just felt that heavy? She glances at her watch and sighs, less than a minute. Maybe it was the fact she'd never had to wait to ask her questions? She rolls her eyes at herself this so wasn't the point. "Does she know you know?"

T grimaces, "It's fucking Deez, she figured it out." He blanches. "Gotta go." He takes off.

Mal glares, opening her mouth once again to issue a demand, but again, Jay intercedes.

"Just let him go." He shakes his head. "He told us everything he knew, hell you even snuck in a question. He usually doesn't stick around long 'nough to answer those." He advises with a frown as he rubs the back of his neck.

"You would have that kind of experience with him." Mal rolls her eyes.

"Where do you think I learn things?" Jay shrugs, "Half the shit I give you bout Atilla and Cora originally comes from him. I mean, I used to fact check it but after a while..." He trails off, "It was just a waste of my time when I could be doing more important things for the gang."

Mal pops her lips as she tilts her head to the side and back before staring up at Jay, "Good to know." She sighs and turns back to the rest of her group, "Let's get one thing straight right here and now. No one ever tells D about this conversation."

"Right." Evie quickly agrees.

"No shit." Jay agrees.

"Wasn't planning on it." Carlos assures her.

"Great." Mal runs her fingers through her hair again, "Cause the last damn thing we need is her not trusting us-" She grinds her teeth, but forces herself to add, "or T."

All three of them look up in surprise at the last addition, before they all look away when they saw how much it hurt her to admit that. Evie does her best to hide her smile.

* * *

 **Heyo,**

 **So what did you guys think? Any one surprised? Or concerned? Or equally as uncomfortable as the core four? Did the change of introspections delight or confuse? What do you think of T's version of help? Did you find it more hurtful? Did we make you gasp, or laugh? Did T's outburst and breaking his promise to Hyades bother any one? Or was it understandable? Did Deez' vulnerability make you squee? (Please don't feel obligated to answer all of these) Let us know! It'll only make our story that much better for you! We appreciate anything you lovely peoples are willing to send out way.**


	34. A Meeting We'd Rather Forget

**Hey Descendants,**

 **We got a lot of work done yesterday! So in celebration, we hope you enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

Barely an hour later...

Hyades storms through town, not caring where she was going anymore. Anything to get away from… Whatever that had been.

She lets out a heavy sigh, her angry driven stomps slowing until she slumps against a wall. What the hell had that been? What had she done?

She slams a fiery fist into the wall behind her. She just wanted to hang out! She had been quietly reading in the corner with Carlos. Everything had been fine. Happy even.

Then she was goaded into dueling T. It wasn't something she wanted to do, but it had been kind of fun. She felt more comfortable sparring if all she had to do was defend herself.

And just what was so wrong with that?

Why did she feel like she was completely the opposite of everyone when it came to stuff like this? Everyone wanted to practice to get better, get stronger. She was scared to use her full strength. And it took forever to figure out how much she could use while wielding a thin little strip of metal that could cut flesh to ribbons.

She growls in frustration as she slams her fists into the wall again. Did they want her to be a tool for fate? Did they want her to cut strings early? Be a monster?

"Ugggh!" She shakes her head as she shoves off the wall, pushing past all her anger and hurt until she felt the humiliation. What was going on with T's line of questions? And why had she felt the need to answer?

She never talked that much, maybe about something she was writing or something that had caught her attention, but never about herself. What had she been thinking, answering questions like that in front of Mal? She was never going to be able to talk to Mal again. Not without facing serious amounts of shaming and flaming.

Hyades brings her hands up to her face, discovering flaming tears on her fingertips when she pulls them back. She lets out a resigned sigh, "And things had been going so well." She'd finally gotten back into a rhythm with both groups. Things were getting easier. Like things were going back to normal.

She slides to the ground, pulling her knees to her chest. As if normal was actually a thing she could ever have.

"Hyades." Atilla greets with a rakish grin. "Weird to find you on the edge of my territory." He continues as he languidly makes his way closer to her. "Not that I'm complaining..." He adds smoothly. "Just rare." He stops, giving her a good five feet of clearance before he leans against the wall. He tilts his head to the cracked and scorched cement behind her. "So who was stupid enough to piss off the fire goddess?"

"Atilla." Hyades nods. Great, one more check on her 'what could possibly go wrong today' checklist. She lets her head fall to hit her knees.

"Glad you remember me." Atilla smiles.

"You're not really someone people forget." She mumbles, not looking up. How did she get into these situations?

A low chuckle rumbles from the other boy's chest, "My reputation precedes me, I see." He studies her, humor not reaching his eyes. "But so does yours." He nods towards the wall. "So which is bothering you, the newt or guppy?"

Newt? Guppy? Hyades scrunches her face in confusion. Who the- Oh… "It's nothing like that." How the hell was she going to get out of this. If she burned Atilla, she could start a war. And she wasn't even calmed down from her last confrontation.

"Then what's it about?" Atilla asks. "Don't tell me it's gotta do with your old man."

Since when did he care so much about anything? Hyades slowly picks her head up to face Atilla. "I didn't mean to infringe on your territory-"

"Oh your far from infringing babe." He shrugs, "It's just rare I get to talk to such a beautiful face."

"Oh," Hyades slowly pushes herself up using the wall behind her for support, She needed to make an excuse to get away now, "well, I should get going-"

"Already?" Atilla pouts as he carefully circles closer to her. "But we've barely spoke." He continues smoothly. "Doesn't the princess teach you any manners?"

Hyades frowns, "Sure Evie and I talk manners, but I need to get home."

Atilla looks at the darkening sky with a frown, "Don't tell me your afraid of the dark?" He chuckles.

"Hardly." Hyades can't help the snort.

"Then stick around a bit." Atilla grins as he crowds a little closer, "Hang with people of actual worth for once."

Hyades frowns, "Mal's gang is very valuable to me." Not that they needed her to defend them. She looks into Atilla's eyes before she quickly looks away. She needed to get out of this. She wasn't thinking straight.

"Sure, if you're into shadow wars…" Atilla shrugs lazily, "But not if you value actual power." He studies her intently for a moment, "Some part of you has to have realized you don't belong with them. They can't match your physical prowess. They can't keep up with your growing needs. They can't challenge you the way we can. You may not want to acknowledge it, but with out their alliances with their parents the guppy and newt are nothing more than that. Pests to be crushed."

She hated herself for it, for the hesitation his words gave her. She couldn't shake it. It rang in odd harmony with her own self doubts of not belonging. It crowded her mind, drowning other, far more rational thoughts out.

Atilla's eye's brighten. "Ah, so you have seen it… It won't be long now before they force you out- Afraid of your amazing gifts. Of your power. Of the influence you hold over their underlings. It wouldn't take much you know… For them to fall under your command. You're smart, attractive, and powerful… All the things their leaders are not. Do you really think the guppy and newt will always allow you to go in between them? That they'll allow you to interact with their underlings while you run around unattached? How long before the newt determines you a threat, or the guppy thinks your too much effort?" He asks his tone dripping with concern that didn't quite match the calculating look in his eyes.

Hyades shakes her head. She didn't care about being a leader, about having followers. That was an uncommon stance on the isle, but it was her's. But, how could he possibly know her fears? Her fear of not belonging, and her fear that they'd eventually make her choose, or lose everyone forever. Would they do that? After her embarrassing display back there she didn't doubt Mal might think about kicking her out for good. She looks down the empty ally she was in, looking for the quickest escape.

"You would make a great second under the right leader though. Someone who appreciates everything you are. Someone who doesn't run away from how destructive your powers can be. Someone who can just let you, be the gorgeous creature you are. Let you be the demi-goddess you were always meant to be." Atilla holds a hand out to her.

"Look, I- I know what it must be taking for you to be here with this offer," She shifts, inching her way along the wall away from the broad teen and his hand that she couldn't tear her eyes away from, "And I don't want you to think I'm being disrespectful, I'm just saying I need to get home."

"It's not disrespectful, just foolish." Atilla gives her a sad smile as he closes his hand into a fist. "If you really think that the newt or guppy's group will ever really accept you for who you are, and who you are meant to be…" He shakes his head. "And since when did daddy dearest care what time you got home?"

"Since when did you care about curfews?" A voice calls down from above them.

Hyades smiles in relief as she snaps her head up to the roof line. Then her cheeks burn, "Of course…" She shakes her head, hoping T knew what he was doing.

Atilla's friendly demeanor suddenly shifts to a harsh one as he whips his head up. "Who the fuck are you?"

"We weren't done with our discussion Deez." T continues as he drops from the rooftop landing like a cat in the corner of the ally, keeping Atilla between him and her for now.

"You might not have been-but-I-was!" Hyades growls as she strikes the fresh wall behind her with renewed flames.

"Ah… So it really wasn't the newt or guppy…" Atilla stretches to his full height as his hand hovers over the hilt of his blade.

"Mhmm, but I wasn't." T continues ignoring Atilla.

"I. Don't. Care." Hyades snaps. She moves away from both Atilla and T, wishing tonight would just end already.

"Clearly." T agrees simply. "Hence the snapping." He continues boredly.

"Who the fuck are you?" Atilla snarls again.

T turns back to Atilla, "I'm in the middle of something, do you mind?" He snaps.

Atilla's lips turn at that, a nasty snarl marring his handsome features. "Do you have any idea who you're talking too?"

T brings his hand to his eyes and presses his fingers into them. "Do you?" He asks as he lowers his hand and meets Atilla's glare with a look of disinterest. "Me and the princess were talking first, so take a fucking number and get in line."

"I'm not a fucking princess!" Hyades snaps.

T rolls his eyes before turning back to Hyades. "Hardly the point Deez." He turns back to Atilla, barely missing a blade by his face as his eyes widen in surprise.

"I asked for your name." Atilla demands with a growl.

"And I told you I was busy." T, pushes the blade back with a clank of his dagger. "Deez? Do you mind?" He asks as he brings up his other dagger offensively.

Mind watching you and Atilla kill each other? Hyades stares dumbly, wondering what T could possibly be trying to get her to do. Continue their earlier conversation? The underworld would freeze over before she'd want to go back to that talk.

Atilla growls as he and T start dueling. Atilla's swings harsh as they met with his daggers.

"Your fucking name shadow! What is it?" Atilla demands.

"I could, but-" T blocks another swing, " t's much funnier this way." He goads the much larger boy with a devil-may-care grin.

Atilla snarls as he jumps back before launching another series of attacks, only to have T evade them.

Hyades couldn't move even if she'd wanted to. Part of her was terrified of the fight. Terrified for T. Atilla had a reputation as a fierce warrior. Trained by his father and all the Hun army that had been sentenced to the isle. T had proven to be good in a fight when he had surprise. But Atilla was using a sword. She was terrified for T. And still angry with him. What was she supposed to do with this?

"Ooh, that one would have hurt baad." T teases as Atilla's sword clashes with the cement hard enough to catch sparks.

"Stay fucking still!" Atilla complains as he pulls back to swing at T again.

"Okay… This is dumb." Hyades finally speaks up. She wasn't sure what was going on anymore, but at least T had gotten Atilla off her long enough for her to think clearer, "You two can kill each other or whatever, I'm going home."

The two seem to ignore her as metal hits metal again.

"Ugh, whatever." Hyades rolls her eyes as she starts walking away, the sounds of the fight fading as she starts running to get away from the two boys currently out for blood.

She really hope T knew what he was doing, she'd never forgive herself if she trusted him the one time she shouldn't have.

* * *

Fuck. Fuck. fuck. Jesus. Fuck me. Fuck! Shit! Why did god hate him? How did this happen again? Fuck?!

T jumps back from another rampage.

He totally didn't have the training for this. It was a miracle he wasn't a bleeding mess right now. All he could do was react. Getting his daggers to block the sword before the damn thing lopped off his head. He needed out. He hoped Hyades was gone by now, because his arms were starting to shake from the impacts.

He blocks one last time before he ducks and rolls away. He comes up on his feet, already running for a wall to vault. He easily grabs the edge of a poorly added roof and is pulling himself up when he feels the blade sink into his calf. A slew of curses leaves his lips as he pushes through the pain to pull himself up. He looks down, checking for any sign of Hyades when he catches Atilla trying to climb up after him, and failing horribly. He lets out a single rough laugh before he jumps to the next rooftop, aiming to get as much distance between himself and Atilla as possible.

Now he just had to patch himself up and find Hyades before she found more trouble.

* * *

"Of all the stupid, idiotic, brainless, egotistical, unbelievable-" Hyades seethes as she pounds her flaming fists into the sand over and over again.

"Are you talking bout me or Atilla?" T asks from the post he was leaning against. "Cause either would be a fitting description today."

"I don't know who I'm yelling at anymore!" Hyades snaps as she shifts to stare up at T.

"Fair enough." T agrees as studies her carefully. "I'm sorry…"

"How the hell did you even find me? I said I was going home. And I can't imagine-" Hyades stops, blinks twice, "Wait- You're sorry?"

"Yeah, I'm sorry… I wasn't thinking earlier and I just-" T looks away before he shrugs, "I wasn't thinkin' and that wasn't fair to you- So I'm sorry… For my timing anyways." He continues before he looks back to her. "I'd want to pound my flaming fists into my face too if I was you…I totally get it." He plops down into the sand. "That's why I was looking for you in the first place…"

Hyades tilts her head to the side, "Well, I can't say I'm not glad you happened along." She admits bitterly. She sighs as she turns, letting her body thud to the ground as she stares up at the shimmery barrier. "So thanks for that. And at least you're skilled enough to get away."

T laughs humorlessly, "No shit. Glad that ape can't climb..." He lets his head fall back to lean against the post.

"So there are things he's not good at." Hyades shrugs, but she can't shake Atilla's words. She covers her eyes with her hands as color floods her cheeks.

"Thank fuckin god for that." T mumbles before he looks back to Hyades. "He's wrong you know… I know you might not feel it… But you belong exactly where you are… I've seen the type of person you are, you don't belong with that group." He pulls up one of his knees and slings an arm around it.

"How long were you listening?"

T shrugs, "I dunno, long enough to piss me off for sure…"

"I was trying to get away." Hyades sighs, "Like I need Mal or Uma to ever find out about a conversation like that again."

"Yeah, no shit…" T shakes his head. "But seriously, the kid is fucked in his head. I wouldn't take what he was goin' on about to heart..."

"I know," Hyades nods, "It just hurt to hear it in someone else's voice."

T frowns, "But it's not the truth, just how some can view it." He sighs, as he looks away. "You have to be really careful with that shit here… Nothing is ever how it appears on the surface."

"I know T. I wasn't sticking around because I wanted to," She huffs, "I just didn't want to start a fucking war if I burned him."

T studies her closely for a moment. "It just hurt to hear in someone else's voice." He echoes with a frown.

"It did, and it slowed me down for a second, but it doesn't mean I stopped trying to actually think things through. I knew I was in danger."

"But if I noticed it, so did he…" T points out with a frown. "He's like trained to do that type of shit…"

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure he did, he got very sure of himself after that." Hyades grumbles, "But I was still working on getting away, I was aware that he wasn't being honest with me."

T nods his head, and stays quiet. "I really am sorry about sparring. I would really like to continue working on it with you… Just the two of us…"

"No." Hyades rolls her eyes and tilts her head back enough to glare at T, "At least, no for now."

"I can live with that." T sighs.

"Look, Cerberus is out of the underworld anyways," Hyades sighs deeply as she twists to look back up into the nothing above them, "I always keep my strength in check, I have for as long as I can remember. Like, I figured out that hugging Pain was killing him, and started working from there."

"And?" T shrugs, "So does Gil- You think they didn't give him a kitten in his baddy bag for shits and giggles? Kid has bear strength. But look how gentle he is with shrimpy."

"Gil-" A small smile tugs at her lips, "is… Gil." Her face falls before she can continue, "And-"

"And you are Deez, what of it?" T shoots back confused.

"I'm not as good as he is." Hyades says, her lips trembling slightly. "I make mistakes."

"Well no one's perfect, I've seen Gil pop off the Captain quarters doors like three times in excitement now…" T points out with a shrug.

Hyades chuckles and sighs, "I wish I could see that."

"Nothing is stopping you, but you, you know."

"Me and the fact that Uma loves that ship." Hyades shakes her head slowly, the thought of taking the one thing her cousin had worked so hard for making her sick, "That very wooden ship. Where the wood is the only thing between me and a salt water grave."

"I don't see you on fire right now… And there's no way those three would let you drown… So what else is stopping you exactly?"

"If I burned her ship I'd want her to let me drown."

"You're being ridiculous. Those three never make you blow like Mal does, you're not giving them the credit they deserve either."

Hyades sighs, "I know it's not fair, but I can't." SHe shakes her head, "Do you honestly think I haven't tried to go see them? Surprise them? I can't even get a foot on the dock."

"No, what I'm saying is that we all need help sometimes. Why keep forcing yourself to go alone when you know you can't. Gil or me would go with you in a heartbeat. So would Hook. Uma would go as far as to even take a day off if you meant it."

"I know, and then I'd have to deal with their disappointment when I can't, or the fear that they might take matters into their own hands and force me."

"What if we blindfold and carry you into the captain's quarters?"

"Why would I ever be okay with that?"

"So you could actually spend time with them?"

"But I'd be blindfolded."

"Only til we were inside closed quarters. Don't be such a wuss, I'm just trying to come up with solutions."

Hyades blinks, "But I'd be blindfolded."

"What do you think we would do? Do you seriously think any of them would let something bad happen to you?" T rolls his eyes.

"I don't know." Hyades flings her hands out in frustration, "I don't know why, but no."

"If it was Gil?" T prompts, "Do you seriously think Gil would do something fucked up to you? Kid wouldn't even hurt a fly."

"Unless he was ordered too-" Hyades slams one hand over her face and holds the other up, gesturing for T to stop, "Wait, I know, that came out wrong."

"Yeah it fucking did." T easily agrees. "Because if you think Uma would ever order Gil to do anything fucked up to you, ever, you really don't know your fucking cousin."

"Look, I know that." Hyades twists and sits up, "I do. I know and trust it wholeheartedly, but I still can't. I have to do it. I have to work on it. Me. No shortcuts."

T shrugs, before he stands up. "Well, I just wanted to make sure I apologized for earlier. It was fucking foul, and deserved one." He waves his hand. "Find you again later this week? Quadrant three?"

Hyades stares at him before she nods, "Maybe I'll even bring a sword."

"Don't threaten me with a good time." T smirks in response.

"Who said anything about a good time?" Hyades chuckles as she settles, laying back in the sand to stare up at hazy barrier. At least she wasn't fighting with T. It was hard to stay mad at someone when they called themselves out and apologized.

Now she just had to worry about Mal and the gang, and what she could possibly say to fix this situation. Where was she even supposed to start?

She'd write first. Writing always helped her gain perspective. She sighs again as she looks into her bag. Only four blank tablets. Those weren't going to last long.

She'd have to swing by the catacombs at some point to pick more up. But she couldn't face her father now, not like this. Usually her friends were her strength, but right now she felt as stable as the sand she was laying on. Sure, she'd sounded strong and sure of herself when T had called her on it, but Atilla had really shaken her.

Flameless tears trickle from the corners of her eyes. She felt lost. And felt angry with herself for feeling lost. More than anything, she felt confused. And she hated it.

* * *

 **And boom goes the dynamite, people.**

 **Another chapter done and posted so you know what time it is-**

 **Helping the writers time! (Makes crowd cheering noises)**

 **Anyone else ever related with Hyades so hard? It's easy to feel like you don't belong somewhere even when people who care about you are staring in your face. And what do you guys think about Atilla? Happy that he finally showed up? And what about T? It's hard being the friend of someone who can't see the light at the end of the tunnel. Sorry there wasn't much fluff in this one, but it is the Isle after all.**

 **Please let us know what you think! Your comments really do motivate us even if we can't always reply to you on time.**

 **Also, just checking, what posting day would you prefer? We're wanting to get on a schedule again, aiming for two a week until Dark's new job settles and Twisted's new house is moved into fully.**

 **With much love and appreciation,**

 **Dark and Twisted**


	35. Longing Belonging

**Hey Descendants fam!**

 **Got another chapter for ya! Possibly a second one later today to celebrate Twisted and her husband closing on their house! Yay new house! Oh god that means boxes... Welp, nothing to it but to do it right? We probably won't get much writing done this Friday due to moving her in, but I'll be posting new chapters anyway... So excited about all the great changes in our lives! Dark and Twisted sisters, finally closer together again! I can't wait to settle into my new role at work and get back into a schedule. I gone on enough, if you made it this far thanks :)**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Later that same night...**

Gil whistles happily as he strolls down the docks towards the chip shop. He'd been doing pretty good this past week at staying on Uma's good side. Fifth night in a row free of the night watch. He was pretty proud of himself.

He turns a corner, hopping over the dilapidated edge of planks before a hand snakes out from behind a building, grabbing him by the collar. He lets out a noise of surprise and grabs the hilt of his sword as he's pulled into the shadows.

"I mean, I haven't been having the best luck with sword fights today, but if you want to spar…" T greets dryly, "I'm down."

"T?" Gil blinks.

"Sup?"

Gil studies the other boy, taking a half step back as he releases his sword. It wasn't like T to touch him in any capacity. So what was going on with him today? "Not much… But sounds like you've had a day..."

"Eh…" T shrugs, "Its had its ups and downs."

"More down than up?" Gil asks as his eyes linger on T's torn and bloody pant cuff.

"Wouldn't be interestin' otherwise." T shrugs, before he turns toward the ship. "S'weird you not bein' on watch, the other crew members don't enjoy my coming and going as much."

Gil's eyes narrow, "I guess not, but Uma don't seem ta mind ya hanging around." He was missing something, T hated small talk.

"Doesn't mean the crew likes it." T frowns, "Not that I give a shit, I just do what I need to and bounce."

"Yeah, probably for the best." Gil rubs the back of his head. What could T have needed with the ship?

T nods in agreement. "So um, you busy right now?"

"Nah, I was just headin' back ta Uma."

"Ah… I- I was thinkin' it might be better ta chill on the beach tonight…"

Gil narrows his eyes suspiciously. Why would T ask him to go to the beach? His eyes widen, "What's wrong with Deez?"

T's head whips up, "Can you just go to the beach? Nothing's wrong. I just don't want her alone right now..."

"You two play that stupid game that leaves her alone for days, but suddenly you want me to make sure she's not alone-" Gil crosses his arms over his opened vest, "-and believe that nothing's wrong?

"One, that game is awesome. Don't be a hater just cause you can't play." T rolls his eyes, "I just- uh," He shifts nervously, careful of his left foot. "Deez needs a break from me, and I figured you wouldn't mind… But if you rather I can ask someone else?"

Gil narrows his eyes at the slight threat, "I have ta go tell Uma where I'm going."

"Thanks man."

"You ever gonna tell me what's really going on?"

T drops his eyes to the ground. "Not my business to tell." He mumbles.

Gil sighs and drops his arms to his sides, "I guess that's fair." He frowns, but nods. He could understand T's hesitation, even if it frustrated him. T was usually pretty quiet on what he'd collected on the gangs through the years-

T sighs in relief. "Cool." He nods before he turns and walks away.

-But T was in for a rude awakening if he thought those answers were going to fly with Harry and Uma though.

* * *

"DEEEEEZ!" Gil calls through his cupped hands as he searches the shoreline for Hyades. He would have felt better looking for her in silence, since he still had no idea what T was worried about, but it was the middle of the night and he didn't feel like stumbling around blindly. Besides, the quicker he found her, the quicker he'd get answers. "DEEEEEZ?!" He calls again, his voice blending with the waves.

He couldn't help being on edge. And the only question he kept asking himself was what T warranted as an emergency. "DEEEEEZ?"

Uma and Harry hadn't received the news well either, both demanding answers he couldn't give them because he genuinely didn't have them. "Deez!" He barks out in frustration.

"Gil?"

Gil can't help jumping at the hand on his back. He whips around in surprise, hand already pulling his sword from his belt even though he was trying to tell himself he wasn't being attacked.

"Sorry!" Hyades jumps back, her eyes wide at his quick attempt to arm himself, "I thought I heard you calling for me..." She wraps her arms behind her back, hands grasping nervously at her elbows, "I didn't mean to…"

Gil presses a hand over his chest as his eyes sweep her in concern. "Deez," He lets out a breath he didn't know he'd been holding now that he'd found her in one piece. "there you are." He grins at her. "Wasn't sure if you were still here or not." He admits as he scratches the back of his head before he lets out a relieved chuckle. "Glad I didn't miss you."

"How did you know I was here?" She asks hesitantly.

"Uh-" Gil looks away. Would T be upset if he told her he sent him? He frowns. Surely not, right? All he said was Hyades was probably sick of him today. He never mentioned not saying anything to Deez, just to Harry and Uma. "T." He finally sighs, not wanting to lie.

Hyades pouts before a small, knowing smile takes its place, "I figured he wasn't going to let this go that easily." She stares up at the sky for a moment before she looks at him and smiles, "I guess you're not on the night watch huh?"

Gil lifts a brow before he purses his lips to the side in disapproval. "Let what go Deez…? Don't leave me hanging, Uma and Harry are gonna expect answers and T ain't exactly handin' those out… He just said you were done with him today."

Hyades frowns as the tension in her shoulders drain. "Right into it… That's not your usual style." She huffs as she drops her arms to her side.

"T usually doesn't seek me out to check on you either."

"I guess that's only fair." She bites at her bottom lip. She slowly reaches out one hand into the space between them, reaching for his hand, "Come on, I'll show you were I was, and we can talk. I'm obviously not getting out of this."

Gil nods as he presses his hand into her's, "Did T do something stupid?" He asks curiously. Deez didn't seem all that upset by whatever had happened. Maybe T was just overreacting because he felt guilty for something?

Hyades rolls her eyes, "Oh all over the fucking place." She shakes her head, "Just everywhere. And I don't know what to do with most of it."

Gil's eyes widen before they narrow, "Ah…" He frowns in concern. "What did he do? I'm not Uma or Harry, but I can try to help you figure it out?" He offers. "T did say he had an interesting day." And what exactly did that entail with T? He was starting to get worried all over again.

"That's such a T understatement." Hyades huffs. Exasperation almost palpable.

"So more than interesting?" Gil asks with a quirked brow

"He just, ughhh…" Hyades stamps her foot in irritation, nearly throwing herself off balance as her foot sinks a foot into the soft sand.

Gil catches her quickly, pulling her tightly to his chest out of reflex. "That's definitely a noise I've come to associate with T." He teases her. "From him too obviously, but mostly from Harry describing him." He smiles down at her.

"I can see that." Hyades returns his smile, "Thanks… for the save." She hated to admit it, but just having Gil here was already making her feel better. Which T probably knew… Which was why he'd gone looking for him.

 _Dammit_ , she couldn't even be mad at him anymore.

"I could get used to you falling on me." Gil shrugs, "I like holding you," He gives her his dopey grin."you make me feel big and strong, like a man."

Hyades blushes, but without putting too much thought into it she wraps her arms around his neck and hugs him tightly.

Gil grins as he tightens his hold on her, before he sweeps her off her feet bridal style. "Point out the way?" He offers.

"It's in the small drop off with the driftwood in front of it." Hyades explains as she points him in the right direction.

"Ah, is that where you were hiding?" He nudges her head tenderly with his own, even as he starts walking.

"I've been working on hollowing it out for a few weeks now."

"That's really cool." Gil grins at her. "Nice little space for you to chill in, I get it." He didn't like it much. But he definitely got needing your own space sometimes.

"Better than going home and getting stuck again." She grins up at him.

Gil frowns before he lets out a sigh. "True, it's always so hard to get you back out."

"I know." Hyades shrugs, "I guess I just wanted you to see I listen."

Gil grins at her. "Uma will be happy to hear that, she was starting to wonder if you were hard of hearin' or just stubborn." He continues to tease her, smiling her when he sees the giant piece of driftwood.

"I like to think I'm strong willed." Hyades sighs as she rests her head against his shoulder.

Gil tilts his head to the side, "That's a much better way to describe it, yeah." He smiles at her. "Knew you weren't deaf."

Hyades sticks her tounge out at him.

Gil playfully leans down and nips his teeth together a hair's breadth away from her tongue. "Wouldn't do that round a pirate." He threatens.

"Noted." Hyades chuckles, "Here, put me down and-"

"Nuh uh, I like you in my lap." Gil shakes his head. "Ya can't run away." He continues lightheartedly as he sits them both down so they were facing the sea.

"Why would I run away?" Hyades asks with a confused frown.

"You tell me." Gil counters surprisingly serious, as he tightens his arms around her tenderly. His face full of concern as he studied her.

Hyades tilts her head back, leaning into his chest as she tries to get a better look at him, "I don't want to right now." She admits after blinking blankly.

"That's okay, we can sit here til you do." Gil offers. He leans them both back, clearly intent on making himself comfortable while he waits contentedly. "Your hair smells sweet, like apples."

"Panic brought a whole bunch in this morning," She explains as she reaches into her bag and pulls a handful of the small, pinched apples. "Want some?"

"Maybe later," He smiles at the offer, "but I like where my hands are right now." He studies the apple for a moment, his mouth watering at the memory of the pastries she'd made in the past, before he turns back to her. "So the day started out good?"

"Yeah, I guess it did." Hyades smiles. It then dawns on her what Gil was oh so patiently doing, "Oh…" She really wasn't going to get out of this. She drops the apples back into her bag. If food wasn't going to deter Gil, she was doomed to do this. She looks out over the churning sea, wondering how best to navigate her equally turbulent story.

"Did T hurt you?" Gil finally asks, unable to help himself. He doubted it, but with the way both of them were acting tonight he wouldn't be surprised. He knew T couldn't hurt her physically, but feelings wise was a completely different story. T had a tendency to step on toes-Or rather crush feet with his bluntness.

"No!" Hyades jerks forward just enough to roll to her knees in front of Gil, staring him dead in his ceder brown eyes, "No, nothing like that." She sighs as she closes her eyes and leans her forehead against his. "Nothing like that." She repeats a little slower.

Gil slowly reaches up to put a finger gently under her jaw before he forces her to look at him. "So what stupid did T get into today?" There that would get the attention off of her while still sating his curiosity to why two of his closest friends were acting so odd.

"We," Hyades furrows her brow, "I'm not supposed to talk about things that happen with Mal's gang…" She sighs looking everywhere but at Gil, "But, we were all, sparring, with swords. Except I just wanted to read with Carlos because he brought me a new book Yensid gave him and it was really good, but I guess T wasn't having a good day with his sword work."

"T never has a good day with a sword." Gil admits with a chuckle.

"Really?" Hyades shifts on her knees before she spins around to sit with her back to Gil's chest, "I thought you guys liked sparring with him."

"We do-" Gil nods, "When he uses his daggers. I'm not good enough at controlling my strength and kept knocking the sword away from him. We tried explaining ta him that he wasn't gripping the blade right, but he wasn't getting it." He explains.

Hyades takes one of Gil's hand in both of hers. "You usually make it look so easy to control your strength."

Gil chuckles as he lays his other hand on her head and tenderly ruffles her hair. "That's cute."

"But it's harder when you spar right?" Hyades asks, her tone bordering on desperation, "Because you have to think of like a billion other things at the same time."

"Uma always says to fight like we mean it, so I don't usually hold back. Harry doesn't mind, he likes the challenge, think T does too." Gil shrugs. "I've broken a couple of Harry's swords."

Hyades leans back as she continues to explore Gil's calloused hand, "I'm afraid of my strength." She admits into the sounds of the waves, "Almost more than I am of my fire."

Gil frowns as he studies her before he drops his eyes to their hands. He slides his hand from hers and covers both of her hands with his, dwarfing hers completely. "I think it's hard to learn how to balance it. Can't tell ya how many times Uma's yelled at me for yanking off our door on the ship. S'lotta of the reasons I get put on night watch." He admits sheepishly, his ears burning with the strength of his blush.

A peal of laughter breaks through Hyades' lips before she clamps her mouth closed on it.

"It's okay Deez," He grins at her, "It's funny. Harry teases me all the time bout it."

"I wish I could see it." She echoes her earlier sentiments to T, "It sounds like you guys never have a dull moment." She admits softly.

"You could almost say every day is _interesting_."

"I bet." Hyades nods with a small smile on her lips before she falls silent again.

Gil sits in the silence for a good ten minutes. "So… What was the most _interesting_ thing that happened today?"

A shiver chases itself up and down her spine as an image of T defending himself from Atilla crept into her mind. "You mean besides the fight T and I got into?"

Gil sits up straighter at the notable goosebumps rising over her arms, before he meets her gaze with a nod. "Sounds like it." He wasn't really surprised to hear they got into a fight. T could be really careless with words and Hyades was quite literally a hot head.

Hyades bites her lip and watches her fingers as they toy with the fraying hem on her toga. "I-" She could tell Gil right? Talk to him about what Atilla had said? Her heart sinks. No, she couldn't. He'd have no choice but to tell Uma, and then she'd be right back where she'd been before, standing by the well with all her friends while being told to pick a side. Heat pricks at her eyes and throat until hot tears splash on her wrists.

"Deez." Gil easily scoops Hyades up and pulls her back to his lap, his eyes boring into her. "Are you in danger?"

"Aren't we all?" Hyades asks honestly, her voice thin with panic at the thought of having to face that choice again.

Gil rolls his eyes, his grip tightening, "Immediate." He clarifies with a pout. "You're starting to worry me. I can see the fear-"

"I don't want to choice a side." Hyades spits out as the tears begin to flow freely.

"Who's making you choose a side?" Gil asks in confusion. Certainly couldn't be T could it? "Is Mal being pushy again?"

Hyades shakes her head. "I doubt they even want to see me right now." She drops her face into her open hands.

"Why not?" Gil asks with a concerned look. That couldn't be right. Mal had been fighting Uma for Hyades since he could remember.

"Because I got emotional when T and I were fighting, and I said things and then I ran away and then-" A hiccup interrupts her, leaving her crying into her hands.

Gil shrugs, as he lets out a relieved chuckle. "I doubt that they're never gonna wanna see you again over that Deez." He reassures her kindly as he lifts her head from her hands. "Mal might be cold- But she wouldn't let you go over something like that…" He picks up one of his hands and gently wipes her tears from her face before they got the chance to stain her cheeks. "I think that will work itself out baby- But that doesn't seem to be what's scaring you…Was it the fact you got T good while you were sparring?"

Hyades' eyes fly wide open as she grabs Gil's shoulders, "He got hurt?! He got him! How did I not see that?"

Gil's smile is wiped off his face as confusion replaces it, "Wait- Who hurt who? What didn't you see?"

"I-" Hyades shakes her head as she sits back hard, "I can't-"

Gil's hand shoots out as his hand clasps around her upper arm securely. "Deez…" He studies her carefully, refusing to release her. He could recognize her bolt face. "Who hurt who?"

"I can't-"

"Deez- Who hurt T?" Gil asks again, his voice low and clear, but stern.

Hyades stares at Gil before she drops her eyes, "Atilla." She admits, her voice shaky and barely even a whisper.

Gil drops Hyades arm in surprise. "Atilla?!" He repeats, wincing at the thought of T fighting off Atilla. "What-" He pauses as several pieces suddenly click into place. "Oh." He frowns, "That's why you're afraid of having to pick sides? Because last time Mal freaked out?"

Hyades nods slowly, "If it was that bad before, him cornering me… I just, he was just talking, I knew I needed to get away," She hangs her head limply, but brings one hand up to her hair and tugs on the end, "then he, then he said I don't belong with anyone, and it hurt, like he was listening to our fight, or inside my head- and then T shows up like he has for almost everyone else and started fighting him. And I couldn't even be worried, because T doesn't like when people treat him like he can't do something- he gave me time to get away, but I thought he was fine… How bad was he hurt? Again! Because of me!"

Gil's jaw clenches at the thought of Hyades feeling like she didn't belong with anyone. "Bull shit you don't belong Deez. You're our family- So what that we're pirates and your afraid of water. You're still family. You belong with us. We just respect your right to choose what you want to do- But if you think-" He stops himself- unable to help the anger roaring to life in his chest at the thought of her feeling rejected by them. "No. Fuck this." He says, scooping her back up before he starts walking back home.

"Gil!" Hyades flails in his arms, already dreading what his plans could be.

"No. I don't want to hear it Deez." Gil shakes his head. "If you don't feel like you belong- Then I'm showing you how wrong you are."

"Gil! Please!" Hyades continues to fight against his hold, trying to take him off guard enough to flip out of his grasp, "I can't, please don't do this!"

"Yes you can." His grips grows more secure. "And your gonna. I'm not gonna let you walk around feeling like you don't belong."

"Gil, please, I'm going to freak out, and I don't-" Her heart lodges in her throat.

"Then you'll freak out around people you belong with- And we'll keep you safe **and** calm you down because _that's_ what family does."

"I don't want to hurt you. I don't want to burn you! Please put me down."

"You can burn me for all I care. I can't be okay with you feeling this way Deez- I can't go back and tell Uma you feel like you don't belong with us. You're coming home where you belong."

"Please put me down. I'm not going back to the temple-"

"Nuh uh." Gil shakes his head. "Not this time." Not when she had been scared enough to give Atilla's manipulation any credence. He wasn't sure how else to make her understand how much they cared about her, other than to show her all the effort Uma, Harry, T and himself were putting in to make sure Hyades would be comfortable on the ship. Apparently it was time to show her they cared rather than assume she knew how they felt.

"Gil, put me down, NOW!" She demands, her voice bellowing nearly as well as her father's when he was making declarations.

"No." Gil states simply, not even flinching at her decree. Uma was much scarier.

"Please." Hyades begs as one fist bumps into his shoulder. Then the other. Again and again. Harder and harder.

"No." Gil shakes his head. "Not this time." He repeats ignoring the way she beat against his chest, even though he was sure it would leave bruises if not welts. Still he continues on without complaint.

"Please, I have to do this. I have to. I'm so worthless if I can't even get over this for you. For Harry and Uma."

"And you will. With me. Right now." He states, " _Because_ it's okay to need other people sometimes. And clearly you need this, right now- _Because_ you seem to be confused by what the term family means."

Hyades slows her fists, letting them come to rest on his hot skin, "I'm sorry. I'm sorry. Please Gil, I'm sorry."

"Yeah, I'm sure you are too. But I think you're only sorry that you said it outloud to me- I hope you can understand how ridiculous that thought is." Gil shrugs, "But Uma always says ya shouldn't have to apologize for something ya got no control over, like feelings."

"I didn't know I felt it! I want to keep talking on the beach. Please Gil, let's go back to the beach."

"No." Gil shakes his head. "This time I'm showing you, what we can't seem to tell you."

Hyades reaches up and wraps her arms around Gil's neck, pulling herself closer to him as her whole body began to shiver.

"Just tuck your head until we're on the ship." Gil offers her softly, "Promise I won't let anything happen to you." He presses his lips to her hair, "I would never let anything happen to you, if I could help it."

"I'm not afraid of what you're going to do, I'm afraid of me!" She screams into his neck.

"Well, we're not." Gil responds simply. No one in their family was. Harry was too reckless. Uma loved Hyades too much to let it affect her. He knew he didn't let it affect him. Her burns would never burn as hotly as the humiliations his father put him through. And even T, who he secretly counted as part of their makeshift family, didn't seem afraid of Hyades' fire.

"You should be." Hyades shakes her head as she pulls back enough to look at him, "I'm not fighting you as hard as I can, and I bruised your shoulder. I'm scared of hurting you, but down in the well-" She wraps her fingers into the fabric of his vest, "Please put me down, I don't want to know what will happen when I'm more afraid of the water than I am of hurting you."

"Sorry." Gil stands firm as he shakes his head. "You'd have to knock me out first."

Hyades bites her lip hard as she looks into his eyes. She looks away first.

"That's what I thought." Gil sighs.

"Not the ship." Hyades demands as she wraps back around Gil's neck, "Please, not the first time. It would kill me if I hurt the thing Uma loves so much."

"It won't, I promise." Gil assures her. "Uma _would_ kill me if I left you feeling this way."

"I can't do this yet Gil" Hyades cries.

"Would you rather the Chip Shop?"

Hyades shivers as she shakes her head.

"Mhmm." Gil nods, "So ship it is."

"I won't run Gil, please let me down."

"You're not heavy." Gil shrugs. "And it'd be cruel to make you walk up the plank."

"Plank?"

"Yeah, to get on the ship." Gil nods before he looks down at her for a moment, "If you don't know what it is, I'm not explaining it." He continues, turning back to the road taking his time as he slowly strolled down the familiar path.

Hyades shakes her head, pressing her face painfully between Gil's chest and shoulder. Her breath was fast and short in her panic. She wanted to know where they were, when they got to the docks, but she was so scared she could hardly think. Even with her eyes squeezed shut she felt lightheaded and dizzy.

"Take a deep breath, Deez." He suggests softly, "I promise, I won't let anything happen to you baby girl." His arms tighten around her in reassurance. "Family don't hurt family." Purposefully anyways.

She wanted to listen to him, wanted to believe him. But what did that make her if she burned him in this process? What did that make the bruises already sprouting on his chest? "It's cool. It's cool. Cool-cool-coolcoolcool." She starts her mantra, hoping that, maybe this time, it would work.

"Yes it is," He assures her softly, his voice even and calm, "Very much even. We had you in mind when setting up our room." He drops his chin and places a chaste kiss to the top of her head. "I promise, everything is very cool, Deez."

" _I don't know_ what that means." Hyades half whimpers, half screams as she frantically searches for things to concentrate on.

"You'll see." He places another kiss to the crown of her head. This would hopefully show her in a way that nothing else would how much she belonged with them. He shifts her so that he could easily hold her in one arm. His other hand cups the back of her head and presses it gently towards his shoulder. "Just focus on breathing for me, kay?" He murmurs to her softly before he begins humming an old lullabye he remembered Uma singing to him when he had night terrors.

"That sounds so easy until you actually have to fucking do it." Hyades spits out bitterly. Part of her wanted to trust him, even knew that she could. The rest of her was screaming, begging to get away, to run and hide.

But did she really want to be alone? Did she want to go back to her father right now, knowing what would be in store for her? She wasn't sure, but it felt like a no. So she focuses on her breathing. On her rapidly thudding heart. After a few slow and deep breaths she catches the humming and soon finds herself wrapped comfortably in the sound of his voice. His soothing voice. She could trust Gil… She could always trust Gil.

She focuses on his voice, for now ignoring her sense of dread at the thought of where he was taking her. It wasn't easy, she still felt like a failure for not doing this herself. But if he was willing to face her fear, the least she could do was try.

Gil frowns at the hot tears sliding down his chest, his only thought was to get her back to the ship. And hope she didn't completely hate him after this.

* * *

 **Finally! Am I right people? Who else is thrilled someone is finally forcing Hyades out of her comfort zone? Were you surprised it was Uma's Sweet boy? Did this chapter make you squee? Did it hurt your heart? Are you excited to see what comes next? Was it surprising to see T reach out for help?(*Cough* Reviews refuel us *Cough*) And is everyone else happy to see Gil not portrayed as some idiot? (No offense to other writers intended, we don't really have much free time to read anymore so this is more in reference to the standard set by the movie.)**


	36. I'd Rather Be Interrogated

**Hey Descendants,**

 **Sorry, I meant to get this out earlier today... Life, am I right... =P**

 **I'll also be posting another chapter tomorrow because, thanks to you amazing readers, we shot up over a hundred reviews!**

 **So, enjoy, and watch for the update tomorrow as well. 3**

* * *

Meanwhile...

T frowns, pausing when he feels eyes on the back of his neck. What the fuck? Hadn't his luck been shitty enough today? He turns and looks around wearily, before he starts moving again pulling himself back up to the roof tops. Today had been such a fucking mess. And the last thing he needed was Atilla to track him down out of spite.

"Oy, ya damn urchin! I be needin' ah word with ya."

T closes his eyes as he lets out a deep breath. What now? What the fuck would Hook want? He pauses before he lets out a sigh and starts back down. He'd normally just jump, but the last thing he needed was to make his calf more dysfunctional than it already was. Or worse draw attention to it.

"Aye, that be ah good lad." Harry grins as T drops down only a few feet away. "Uma knows I did'nah want ta be followin' ya all over this damned town." He leans one hips against the wall as he rests his opposite hand on his sword.

T looks around ,making sure the alley was empty before stepping further into the shadows with Harry. "Same." He agrees easily. "Whatcha want Hook?"

"Oh, I be ah wantin' it all." Harry shrugs absently as he gives his nails a cursory glance, "Fame an' fortune an' the like."

T blinks before his eyes lighten with mischief. "With that face?"

Harry's face splits into a wide grin, "Aye, me face do be gettin' me far with most… But enough about me past relationships lad-" With a quick motion he pushes off the wall and ends up standing over T, "I be ah needin' ta know what ya be sayin' ta upset our sweet boy. He be sayin' Deez be in trouble, and well, I be figurin' if'in anyone were ta be knowin' the kind, it be you."

T bites back a groan, of course that's what this was about. His eyes narrow, "What kind of trouble?" He asks carefully, had he told Gil Hyades was in trouble? He couldn't remember doing or saying that. And if he did that certainly wasn't what he had intended.

"Aye." Harry nods as he slides closer. "He be insistin' that he had ta go check on her."

T scratches the back of his head roughly, tussling his ratty braids from their bun beneath his hood. Well fuck. Was this his fault? He hadn't meant to worry Gil. Fuck. "Huh. Well sounds like it's being taken care of then." He steps back subconsciously.

Harry narrows his eyes, "Ya might be ah thinkin' so, but here be the thing…" He continues to press further into T's space, "We ain'nah be seein' Gil so concerned 'bout nothin' in ah long time… And we could'nah get ah straight word outta him."

"Weird…" T responds dryly, as he continued backing up."If you were so concerned why didn't you go with Gil?"

"Cause Uma be trustin' Gil ta keep Deez best interest at heart." He smiles as T backs into the wall, his eyes widening slightly in surprise. "And she be trustin' me ta be gettin' answers that she wonna be wantin' ta give." He continues as he presses the hook in his hand into the wall to the left of T.

Fuck. Where the fuck did the wall suddenly come from? T shifts in discomfort, "Sounds like Deez' business ta me." He crosses his arms over his chest defiantly.

"Uh huh…" Harry crowds closer to T, standing over the only slightly shorter boy, "But ya see…" He casually reaches out with his free hand and grips T's shoulder, "I be knowin' that somethin' is goin' on if ya be concerned enough ta scare the wind from Gil's sail."

Well this was new and fucking uncomfortable as fuck. T glares as he presses his back as far into the wall as possible. "Wasn't really the goal."

"Ah… but it be what happened… And now I gotta be reportin' back ta Uma if Deez be in trouble." Harry shrugs, "Unless ya be wantin' that privilege for yerself?"

"I'm good." T spits out quickly, blanching at the thought. The last thing he wanted was to be on the receiving end of an Uma lead interrogation.

"Aye, that be what I thought ya be sayin'." Harry nods as he gently works his fingers into T's shoulder, the motion somewhere between a light massage and a firm warning, "So be ah good lad and be helpin' me out here…" He levels his gaze with T's, waiting for the other boy to make the contact, "Yeah? What be going on with our fire princess?"

T shifts again, trying to shift away from Harry only to have the taller boy block him. He swallows, regretting that he came back down the stupid building. This was the last thing he needed after the day he had. What the fuck had he been thinking, going to Gil? "Wish I could." He finally breathes out. He didn't. It wasn't his fucking place.

"Aye, yer gonna be wishin'. Wishin' ya had been straight with me while we both be havin' the chance." Harry shakes his head, "Look…" He leans in close, the smell of the chip shop still clinging to him like a second skin as his warm breath tickles the side of T's neck, "Ya know we ain'nah bein' forceful in our claims on Deez, an Uma be ah runnin' the shop ta keep her mum off us lesser bein's and all…" He backs up just enough to give T a small pout, "If Deez be in trouble and we can'nah be there ta help, what kin'nah family do that be makin' us?"

T swallows, as his stomach twists into an uncomfortably tight knot. "A normal one..." He mumbles.

Harry's eyes narrow, "Ya be wrong there lad. Family ain'nah what we be born ta, it be what we be ah buildin'," He makes a soft growling noise in the back of his throat, "And I'll be ah damned codfish fucker ah'fore I be lettin' anythin' be hurtin' me family."

And T believed him. The way he talked about family and what it meant almost made him feel envious, almost. The flare made him both angry and annoyed with himself. "Why," He shifts, trying to get as much space between them as possible, his calf burning as it pressed against the rough cement. He was an idiot for not fucking using his damn ointment. He had just figured it would have been a waste. "Are you so sure I know anything? I could've been across the isle all day for all you know..." He continues to deflect.

Harry laughs deeply, crowding even closer as his knees weaken under his laughter, "Oh aye, that be ah good questions lad," His face snaps to serious far too quickly, "But here be the best answer I can ah be givin'..." He leans in closer, his lips nearly brushing T's earlobe, "If ya did'nah be knowin' anythin', ya would'ah said so sooner." He chuckles, "And ya would'nah admited it were'nah yer goal ta scare Gil."

A shiver runs down T's spine as he stiffens at the sensation Harry's closeness sent to his gut. His face was burning with the humiliation, "It wasn't!" He blurts out, trying to put more distance between them despite the wall. "I just didn't want Deez ta be alone an' Gil's good company."

Harry pulls back just enough to watch T, but stays expectantly silent.

T shifts in discomfort. What the fuck was this? "She's fine." He continues with a frown. "I wouldn't have just bounced if I thought she was in trouble." He breathes out as he rolls his shoulders He'd just send Gil to be a sentry. He looks away.

"T…" Harry slowly shakes his head, "Ya've been being squirmier than an inked squid this past month… Ya be showin' up and helpin' out with the ship, makin' it better for Deez when she comes 'round… Encouragin' us ta keep better tabs on her, visit her at the beach… Something's been keepin' ya on high alert, and I don'nah be knowin' what it'll take ta be gettin' yer trust, but I need ta be knowin' what ya know if ya be wantin' us to help her."

T's eye twitches. Fuck. Had he done that? His eyes narrow in thought. He had been more protective of Deez this month- He just hadn't realized the others had noticed or that he had made it that obvious something was wrong. Harry made a really good argument- Or it was just really hard to think with someone standing so fucking close to him. "S'not my shit to tell."

"T… Be comin' on man, ya know we all be trustin' ya, but I be needin' ta know what be threatenin' me family here."

T's eyes widen in surprise. They trusted him? Seriously? After all the shit he'd pulled through the years? The dodging and deflecting? The thought made something in his chest constrict.

"What? Ya did'nah be knowin' that?" Harry furrows his brow, the frown on his lips strange until T realized it was just rare.

T looks away with a shrug. This was manipulation at its finest. "It's…more complicated than that." He squirms.

"It be the isle… It's always gonna be more complicated than it be needin' ta be." Harry rolls his eyes, "But this be need ta know… And I be needin' ta know."

T narrows his eyes. Need to know? No one really needed to know anything about this without Hyades consent. He thought about someone knowing about his homelife and shudders before he even gets to the thought of someone sharing it. "Paranoia and boredom." He shrugs. "That's why I helped with the Deez shit…" He offers dryly.

Harry lifts one brow, "Uh huh… Ya can be ah considerin' me wholly unimpressed by yer tactic." He shakes his head and leans in closer, resting on elbows planted on either side of T's shoulders, "But I be ah havin' all night ta be interigatin' ya-" His lips part and curl into a wicked smile, "-if ah conversation ain'nah good enough for ya."

T's eyes harden at the threat, even as he shirks down away from Harry's elbows. "Look, it's Deez shit to tell- She didn't even want me to know, okay- Fuck."

"Aye, and if ya be wantin' assurances that she won'nah be findin' out we know," Harry tilts his head to the side as he backs up a scant inch, "I can be offering ya that."

T narrows his eyes skeptically. "Just like you wouldn't figure out who tipped off Gil." He snorts despite their closeness, "No thank you."

"Look lad, I be havin' ah wee list of suspects when shit like this be lapin' at me ship." Harry shurgs, "Deez has always believed that Uma knows everything… Uma always keeps her sources."

"Then Uma would have done something years ago." T responds in annoyance.

"T… Who's putting our princess in danger?"

"Seriously, who the fuck isn't putting the bitch in danger?"

Harry huffs and narrows his eyes as he pulls himself closer to T, stepping forward to pin him with one knee to keep him from squirming down further, "T… Look, the last time we be tryin' ta protect her from the other gangs… well, it didn't work out, I don'nah want ta be makin' the same mistakes. I… I know whatever has your riggin' in ah knot be yer knowledge alone, else the baby dragon would be near up our arses with goblins. So I know ya be shoulderin' this alone… Time ta work on this together."

T swallows, his mouth suddenly dry as he looks away with guilt. "S'not-" he pauses as he takes a deep breath. "Do you mind?" He frowns as he shifts again, unable to take the closeness much longer. His chest was starting to hurt.

"Not ah bit-" Harry grins mischievously, "You were ah sayin'?"

"Hook." T glares, but doesn't make a move to push him off. "Seriously, back off." He was starting to feel dizzy.

"No." Harry's eyes harden, he does shift to give T a little more space, but doesn't remove his arms, or knee, from keeping the other boy firmly pinned in place.

T frowns as he looks away. His hands sliding behind his back to twist nervously, his palms cold and clammy as he did his best to ignore the way they shook. What the fuck was this? His stomach twisted further, making him feel nauseous. "Please?" He blurts out, before he can stop himself. "I can't think."

"Then don'nah be thinkin', just be talkin'." Harry growls, but again he gives T a few more inches. His belly was squirming uncomfortably at the look on T's face, but he knew the kid knew something, and he wasn't walking away until he knew what it was.

T swallows hard as he takes a deep breath, "This isn't funny."

"Ya think I be likin' this?" Harry rolls his eyes, "Just talk, then I'll be givin' ya back yer space."

T's whole frame slowly begins to tremble, his eyes drop to Harry's knee in embarrassment. What the fuck? He closes his eyes, resisting the urge to press his knees together finally noticing what was pinning him. Too close. This was the last time he came when Harry called for him. His cheeks burned. "It's senior." He finally breathes out, feeling oddly defeated, just needing Harry to get a fuck away from him. "Space now please?"

"Senior?" Harry asks in confusion as he drops his knee, "Her father?"

T just nods with a pout on his lips. He would have preferred an interrogation. He was pretty sure he could have handled that better. He felt like a bitch. Literally a bitch, and it scared him more than any fight with Atilla ever would.

"So the all mighty god ain'nah better than the rest of our fucked up dads aye?" Harry's jaw tenses for a moment before he sighs, "Did he be ah hurtin' her today?"

T shrugs, "I'm not with her every minute…"

"Then what be ah promptin' ya ta take action today?"

T lets out a disappointed huff as he drops his eyes to his feet. Fuck this.

"Look, I ain'nah gonna be telling her anythin'," Harry sighs, "I can be promisin', she's gonna be doing all the talkin', I just need ta be knowin' what ta be lookin' for."

"It's bad enough I told-" T starts to argue, before he realizes his mistake and clamps his mouth shut.

Harry's eyes narrow, "Ya be tellin'..."

T bites back a groan. "Look, I already told ya bout Senior-"

"Who else be knowin' 'bout senior T?" Harry interrupts with a growl, as he closes the distance between them suddenly.

"The core." T blurts out, shimming away from him so quick he hits his head on the cement behind him. "They already knew that Ursula and Senior worked together back when she drowned Deez- and then they were talking bout Malificients rumor mill and I really didn't mean to but they were talking about how Senior forces Deez to try and take off the stupid fucking cuffs and I blurted out I'd seen him force her to do it. I woke up to her screams. It was fucking awful- If I didn't know better I'd swear it was killing her. I mean fuck man, her skin was being pulled back til there was nothing left but bone. It was the most fucking terrifying shit I've ever seen." He continues without thinking just wanting Harry the fuck away from him before he passed out and furthered this embarrassment.

Harry stagers away from T as if he'd been punched, "Fuck." He shakes his head, wiping one arms across his brow, "Fuck."

T's eyes widen as Harry backs off and instantly turns to take off, but with the speed he goes to take off but skids in the attempt, having completely forgotten about his calf, as he suddenly eats pavement. "Jesus fucking christ!" He growls at himself before he starts to roll over, pulling his knee to his chest protectively.

Harry blinks down at T. "Fuck." He reaches into his vest pockets and starts pulling out bags of gauze and tape. "I did'nah understand why Gil be insistin' on me takin' these, but now I be ah seein'." He pauses for a second, "I don'nah guess ya be feelin' like trustin' me with this…" He asks sternly.

"I already took care of it." T grumbles with annoyance.

"Fuck ya did." Harry rolls his eyes, "Don'nah be ah baby bout this." He chides as he slides to the ground beside T. "I be needin' ah moment ta be collectin' meself. And patchin' wounds be somethin' I got ta be good at."

T looks away, "It's really fine."

"Uh huh… So ya be sayin'." Harry nods absently as he pulls T's leg into his lap, "Just be sitin' still." And he surprisingly does, albeit he was ramrod stiff. "Ya be callin' this ah patch job?" Harry growls as he pulls the dirty rag away from the gash running down the back of T's calf.

T shrugs, "What? It works." He looks away with a pout.

"Who be getting ya this deep?" Harry's brow furrows, "Yer usually to quick ta get hit like this." It also meant that he'd been running, since it was the back of the leg… Most likely climbing since it was so low.

"We all have bad days." T swallows as he looks away. The last thing anyone needed right now was another well incident.

Harry falls silent as he works to clean and bandage the wound. After he finishes, before releasing T's leg he finally speaks up again, "T… I uh, I don'nah be thinkin' I can tell Uma all that… So, I'll just be lettin' Deez tell-"

T's head whips up and he lets out an unmanly squeal of accusation as he glares at Harry, pointing dramatically in the wake of his outrage, "What the fuck?"

"What? I was always gonna be gettin' her ta be talkin'." Harry shrugs, "I were'nah lyin', I just be ah needin' ta know what ta be lookin' for."

"There's nothing to look for though." T scoffs, "She heals instantly."

"Ya said it looked like he were killin' her!" Harry snaps, "That be ah big fuckin' thing ta be lookin' for."

"Yeah if she was like us maybe." T blanches, "If you ever tell her I just said that, I'll slit your throat."

"Why would I tell her we ever be havin' this conversation?" Harry glares, "And what ya be ah meanin' if she were like us anyway?"

T looks away, "Human." He mumbles.

"She be fuckin' half human," Harry points out passionately, "And Uma be seein' her dead once, so-"

"Yeah I fuckin' know that." T snaps back, "I don't know how it works. I just know her hands were fucking bone man, then they fucking weren't. What the fuck are you gonna look for? Best bet is to keep her away from the prick that's why I was helping set up the damn ship."

Harry rolls his eyes, "I be sayin' look for by ways of gettin' her ta talk and knowin' when she's told me all the truth."

"Tch." T snorts, "Good fuckin' luck."

"Worked on you," Harry angrily points out, "And ya be ah bigger claim ta be get anythin' outta."

That shuts T the up, he looks away with a frown.

"Aye," Harry huffs as he pulls himself to his feet and shakes his jacket out, "Put that in yer oil and fry it."

T pulls himself up, "I don't catch on fire." He grumbles.

"Ya do when ya be shovin' her down ah fuckin' well."

"Funny." T rolls his eyes. "You're right. I am quite flammable."

"And if ya be meanin' that Deez be harder ta talk to because she be catching on fire," Harry runs his fingers through his hair, "I be havin' way ta keep that under control."

"Feel like sharing?"

"Bat yer pretty greens at her and make her feel guilty for hidin' shit from you."

T stares at Harry with a look of disgust. "That's fuckin' foul bro."

"In case ya ain'nah knowin," Harry throws his arms wide in a gesture to the world around them, "it be the isle lad, everything be fucked up."

"Well you did call her family." T shrugs as he looks away.

"Better she feel ah wee bit guilty and be safe, knowin' she can be ah trustin' us ta be lookin' after her than the alternatives." Harry shrugs unapologetically.

T's eyes drop, along with something in his gut at the accusation he heard in Harry's words. "Huh... Never thought about it like that…" He admits

"Uma, Gil and me be learnin' long ago that the only way we can be a h survivin' this place is ta be honest with each other." Harry's face darkens, "Deez used ta know that, then Ursula took her away from us."

"And keeps Uma from Hyades to make Deez feel alone." T blinks at the sudden realization. "Because her and Senior are working to break their kids- Or atleast one of them…"

Harry's eyes widen, "Aye. Fuckin' aye!" He looks down at his bloody hands, "Which be meanin' we can'nah be lettin' Ursula in on the fact that we be with Deez as much as we plan on."

T nods, "That would probably be for the best." He rubs his arm awkwardly.

"T…" Harry runs his tongue over his teeth "I need ta be gettin' back ta Uma." He looks over his shoulder into the dark, "But… Can ya be tellin' me…" He sighs, "There's more I need to get out of Deez, isn't there."

T looks away, "What would be worse… Being forced to share your own secrets or being forced to share someone else's?" he asks before turning back to study Harry. Both sounded equally fucking awful to him. He starts itching the back of his arm anxiously, as he waited on bated breath for the response.

"It would be dependin' on the situation." Harry shrugs before he takes a deep breath, "I know I be havin' some secrets from some people, and I be guardin' the secrets of those that be trustin' me with everythin' I be havin'. So yeah, it be dependin' on who and why." He sighs.

"Huh." T pouts, it wasn't the answer he wanted, but it seemed genuine.

"I ain'nah askin' what, I just be havin' the feelin' ya know there's more."

"Isn't there always?" T sighs, as he scratches the back of his head roughly again.

"Aye, I suppose so… Until there ain't." Harry furrows his brow, "What be yer answer?"

"I have no fucking idea. Both are fucking awful..." T admits with a sigh. "That's why I asked you…"

Harry tilts his head to the side as he watches T. He found it odd that T had asked his opinion after being forced to talk about someone else's life.

"Probably share my own." T finally responds, "That seems like the right answer…Since I just spilled hers."

"If it were you askin', I'd share my own too." Harry agrees with a casual shrug. "When ya gonna be comin' back round the ship again?"

T shrugs. "I dunno… Never do." He sighs. "When I miss the cat?"

Harry chuckles, "Aye, when ya be missin' Shrimpy." He turns, "Look, I ain'nah… I be apologizin' if I be makin' ya feel like ya betrayed Deez. It weren't bein' my goal either."

T shrugs, "Learned something from it."

"Aye?" Harry asks skeptically.

T nods. And he did. "I'd rather deal with an interrogative Atilla." He shares dryly. At least he could deflect a blade.

Harry chuckles at the joke, until he sees T's straight face. "Ya be jokin' right?"

"No?"

"And how ya be knowin' that?"

T points down at his calf, and shrugs.

"Ya be havin' ah run in with Atilla?" Harry's eyes widen.

"Ya- Just an FYI, he does not like being ignored."

Harry blinks, "Aye…Good ta know... But what ya be doin' learnin' facts like that?"

"Was busy with something more important." T shrugs, "Just a bonus I learned that in the same breath."

"Can… Can ya just be actually tellin' me the story of how ya be findin' yerself tanglin' with Atilla?" Harry asks after several silent moments.

T's brow furrows together. "Not much of a story. Was lookin' for Deez after I pissed her off earlier and found her talkin' with Atilla… Don't know how the fuck he knew to press her buttons- But it was clearly effectin' her so I dropped in." He shrugs. "Then he demanded to know who I was but I was busy talkin' to Deez. Fucker almost got my ear too." He lets out a low laugh as he rubs his neck.

Harry closes his eyes as he roughly drags a hand down his face. Of course… Of course T tangled with Atilla because the fuckin' big crazy leader himself was talking to Hyades. Why not? It wasn't like Uma was going to lose her shit over that- Oh wait. "Fuck…. Fuck… Fuckin' fucker fuck!"

"Yeah, I know right… Fucker really knows how to goad someone. Deez was already feeling like a fucking freak, then he goes and tacks on the shit bout how she doesn't belong anywhere and shit- Like somehow he has any fucking right to say that when all he wants her for is her power. At least the seven of you actually give a fuck about her- I mean I was skeptical about Mal at first- But after several talks with her I'm pretty sure she's just a cunt- Which is cool, cause it means it ain't personal… But she's probably the last person on the isle that needs to know what happened earlier."

"Her and Uma." Harry takes a deep breath before letting it out slowly, "We don't wan'nah fuckin' repeat o' history."

"Uma wasn't as pushy as Mal...Then again it was Mal, not Atilla… Huh. Yeah I guess Uma-" His eyes widen, as he face palms, "Fuck! Damn it!" He growls at himself. This! This is why he needed to fucking avoid people. What happened to his earlier promise to himself? "Last time I stop when you call." He grumbles. "Big fucking mouth." He face palms again, scolding himself as he turns to walk away.

Harry watches T's escape with a frown on his lips. What the hell had that been about? He looks down at his blood covered hands before he swivels on his heel and starts off towards the docks. Good thing he had a meeting with Jay lined up, he had a lot more questions after that encounter than he had answers.

Like how much did T actually know about them?

His eyes narrow, yeah, tons of questions about T- But when wasn't that the fucking case?

For now though, he had to focus on Hyades. Things were obviously getting serious, and he had to navigate these sandbar infested waters carefully. Or he'd end up with Uma and Mal enraged and looking for a fight.

He nibbles along his bottom lip. He'd swing by the beach to see how Gil was doing with Hyades. At this point, he was going to end up being the bad guy, forcing her to board the ship. He couldn't see any other way around it.

Then he had Uma to worry about. How the fuck was he supposed to tell Uma anything he'd just fucking learned without starting a war?

He sighs. He was starting to spin himself in circles. One thing at a time. Task one. Find Gil and Hyades.

* * *

 **SUUUP, DE-SCEN-DANTS! (Crowd cheers)**

 **How'd you guys like this chapter? Were you as confused by T's responses to Harry as he was? Are any of you starting to connect the dots of T's past? (Padfoot and other OG readers I know I probably don't have to say this but for the sake of my sanity please no spoilers. We need to make sure we're laying out the right context.) Let us know your theories! Also, anyone else love awkward unresolved sexual tension with teenagers that are not only clueless but also terrified of emotions? We know we do ;). But anyways. How are you liking the Harry T dynamic? Do you think Harry pushed too far? Or do you think he didn't push hard enough? Did T crumble too easily? Or is it understandable that he broke? Genuine feedback would be very much appreciated.**


	37. That Better Not be a Stray

**Hey Descendants!**

 **I'm so up past my bedtime with work bright and early in the morning... But I couldn't leave you guys hanging.**

 **We hope you're in the mood for fluff :)**

* * *

 **Nearly dawn… Still the same night...**

It had been a long fucking night. Uma yawns, stretching her arms high above her head as she walks across the plank leading up to her ship. She grins as her back pops. Her ship. She never got tired of it.

Her mother made her stay and scrub every damn plate, pot, and pan. Like you could even tell if the difference with the state of them. The early morning dive to collect shellfish was always welcomed, she might still be tired, but she loved swimming.

She was done though… And now she could devote her full attention where it belonged, her boys in the cabin, and the information she was hoping that they possessed. She'd been worried about Deez for the last six hours, and it was exhausting. She wanted to strangle T. Gil could protect that lanky fucks identity as much as he wanted to try, but she had known almost instantly who had sent her sweet boy into a protective tizzy.

She takes a deep breath as she stands in front of the cabin door, collecting herself and preparing for the fact there was a good chance her boys hadn't been able to get any answers. She shakes her head. No. She had given both her boys specific missions and they had yet to disappoint in that area.

She lets out a heavy sigh, before she finally slips into the room, shutting the door behind her as she stepped into the room.

Gil and Harry were sitting quietly in the dark, perched on the bed around a small lump in the thin blanket. Gil's hand was slowly moving back and forth, as if he were petting Shrimpy. But the cat was clearly sleeping in a crease in the blanket, as if the cat was curled around someone's feet. Harry was also petting whatever was on the bed, though his hand was more stationary than Gil's.

"Captain." Gil greets softly with a wide grin.

"Cap'n." Harry greets just as quietly.

"Ugh, please tell me you didn't find another stray? Cause that's a big cat..." Uma greets in confusion.

"Oh please Uma!" Harry winks at Gil as he slides from the bed, "She be ah pretty little thing-"

"Tiny too." Gil adds with a conspiratorial grin.

"She might be ah bit ah trouble when she be ah' wakin' up, but I be sure we be prepared for it." Harry drops to his knees in front of Uma, "Please, oh cap'in my cap'in, can't we be keeping her?" He begs as he hugs Uma's legs.

Uma narrows her eyes suspiciously, ignoring Harry after she shakes him off. She walks over to the bed to stand in front of Gil, but she stops short when she sees a stark white strand of hair peeking out from under the blanket. Her mouth drops in surprise before she looks back to her boys. "Is she okay?!" She whispers harshly. "How the hell did you manage this?" She immediately asks Gil, not having the patience for Harry's games right now.

"I picked her up." Gil responds simply. "She said she felt like she didn't belong, and I couldn't be leaving her after that."

Uma's eyes narrow into slits, "She fucking said what now?" She demands, unable to keep the hurt from her voice as she turns to look at her cousin with a frown. Deez felt like she didn't belong? When the fuck had that happened? When had she failed so badly that she could ever think that. Her brow furrows. Her fucking mother worked her like a damned dog- But it was the only way she could afford to repair her ship. It hurt her damn heart.

Harry grimaces as he stands and walks over to Uma, "Now now, it be soundin' like our fire princess here be missin' us somethin' fierce. An'nah there definitely be more story here."

Uma turns on her heel to turn to Harry. "Spill. Now." What the hell did he know that he sounded so confident?

"Woah Cap'in." Harry holds his hands up in surrender, "She were sleepin' when I got here, same as you." He quickly points out, "I just, Gil and I were talking, and it be soundin' like there be some shit sittin' heavy with her."

Gil nods in quiet agreement, "She was really scared… But she didn't burn me for bringing her here so that's better than we thought." He gives Uma his signature dopey grin.

"I be ah callin' that ah win." Harry nods. He wished he could do something about the bruises covering Gil's chest though. Hyades had clearly fought, not that Gil had said a peep about it. He just hoped Deez wouldn't remember doing it when she woke up.

Uma turns back to the bed, her eyes sweeping over Deez sleeping form again as she gently sits on the edge of the bed. Her fingers slip through her cousin's silky soft hair, delicately finger combing it. "Thank you." She says quietly to Gil, her eyes glassy from unshed tears that her family was finally safe where she could protect them, if only for a moment. She blinks away the burning sensation behind her eyes, unable to look away from the treasure of this moment.

"Of course Uma." Gil says simply, "I knew ya wouldn't want me to leave her."

"Smart boy." Uma smiles sweetly at Gil.

Gil can't help but to beam under the praise. "Anything for family, right Uma."

"Exactly my sweet boy." She turns to Harry and pats the bed. "What are you still doing over there you weirdo." She can't help but to tease.

"Soakin' up the moment of course." Harry smiles as he slides onto the bed behind Uma. He couldn't rob her of this moment, and was grateful she'd let his slip up drop.

Uma can't help the smile that lights up her face. For the moment she didn't care about the circumstances that brought this odd circumstance to light. She thought it would be another decade for sure before Deez ever agreed to come to the ship.

The three sit above the sleeping demi-goddess in happy silence, all connected to herl in some physical way; touching her skin, fussing over her hair, tracing her fingernail. It was as if a missing piece had finally clicked into place.

* * *

Darkness… An odd sensation of warmth and strangely back lit darkness… And a gentle rocking motion that almost soothed her back to sleep. It all was uncharacteristically comfortable.

Where in the underworld was she?

Hyades slowly sits up, her brow furrowing as she fights against strange weights holding her down. Was there a cave in? That hadn't happened in years, and she'd never slept through one before... But that still didn't make everything fit.

"Hmm?" Uma murmurs. "It's alright pretty boy, you're safe." She soothes, still half asleep.

"Uma?!" Hyades reaches out blindly, searching for the girl the voice belonged to. She blindly blinks back tears as she frantically searches.

Uma sits up, "Deez?" She blinks awake as she finds her cousin's hand and pulls.

Hyades lets out a soft yelp as she's pulled off balance, falling face first into Uma's waiting arms. She was fine with that, and used it to hide her tears. It was all she could do to wrap her arms around the other Uma and hope she wouldn't notice the tears.

"Sshh it's okay, you're safe." Uma soothes she rocks her gently.

"Hmm?" Both the boys grunt, both barely functioning as they woke up to the confused girls.

"I've missed you." Hyades hiccups softly as she holds onto Uma tightly. Yesterday was slowly filtering back, and with it the awareness of where she was. Gil had brought her to the ship. She was on the ship. She shakes her head, burying her nose into Uma's neck to drive the terror away.

"I missed you too baby girl." Uma nuzzles against Deez' cheek as she runs a hand over her hair. Her lips soften into a wider smile when she feels her boys wrap themselves around the two of them protectively. The way it should be.

Gil and Harry share a look, but both remain silent as they allow Deez to cry while they silently comforted her and Uma.

After several moments Hyades' tears seem to subside, only to leave her shivering against their hold on her. "I'm on the ship." She quietly states, not sure if she was ready to face it, but uncomfortable with the growing silence.

"And it's not on fire." Gil points out hoarsely, throat dry from sleep.

"Good job princess," Harry teases gently, "ya can be standin' on wood without turnin' it ta firewood."

"Deez…" Uma sighs as she holds her cousin tighter. "It's okay baby girl, we won't let anything happen to you, I know it's scary- But I promise you're safe with us." She continues to soothe her, rubbing small circles in her back. "I'm so proud of you for making it onto the ship. Hard parts over…"

"I didn't though." Hyades admits tearfully.

"Ya be here ain'nah ya?" Harry gruffs as he leans closer and nuzzles into the Hyades neck lazily.

"Yeah Deez," Gil nods from behind Uma. "Don't matter how, just matters what is…"

Uma turns to look at Gil, "Smart boy." She praises for the second time tonight, before she leans back into Gil's arms lovingly.

Hyades shakes her head, but doesn't argue. "How is it so dark?"

"Dark out curtains." Uma grins. "Let's me sleep through the mornin' so I can wash rinse repeat working late at the shop, and it helps with keeping people from peepin' too." she adds. "Not that it stops some people from waltzing in like they own the place." She adds a little bitterly. "But still keeps ninety-nine percent of people out."

Hyades blinks, letting her eyes adjust to the dark as she looks around the room, catching small details.

"She's talkin' bout T, not you." Gil supplies, knowing how easy it was to misinterpret things when you were scared.

"Ye be wantin' some light princess?" Harry asks curiously. "Actually be gettin' ah look at the beauty that be the Lost Revenge?"

"Yeah." Hyades smiles and slowly scoots towards the edge of the bed. "I think I'd like to see."

Harry nods and rolls off the bed, fumbling with a match book before he lights a lantern next to the bed.

"You have candles on the ship?" Hyades asks after staring at the light.

"How else are we supposed to see at night?" Gil chuckles at her lost tone.

"It's not as dangerous as yer thinkin." Uma smiles at her.

Hyades purses her lips as she stands and slowly begins exploring the room. Noting the care that had clearly been put into the ship recently. Besides the huge built in bed there were several hanging hammocks, a huge desk, a giant metal tub surrounded by large cups, and a long table with chairs and benches. In the slight light she couldn't make out much more than that. She slides her hand along the table top, smiling at the smoothness. It was much warmer than her stone table though. She takes a breath before turning to look back at the Sea three, "It's pretty amazing." She admits with a small smile.

"Isn't she?" Uma beams proudly.

Gil and Harry both snicker at her tone; Gil because she acted like the ship was her baby, Harry because she acted like it was her one true love.

"She?" Hyades frowns as she stumbles across the open room back towards the bed. Walking on a ship felt weird. But the sloshing of the water was quieter than she'd expected.

"All ships are girls." Uma informs her, "Because we're boss ass bitches."

Hyades' eye linger on the large tub, "Is that in case I catch on fire?"

The three of them look away in shame.

"T said that you always say to just put you out, and that it would make you feel safer being here." Gil admits after a moment.

"It does." Hyades smiles and looks at the three in turn, "Seriously, I don't hate rain or baths guys, just… You know… Deep water." She shrugs, "And I guess if you toss me in, just pull me back up or something." She bites at her bottom lip before she continues, "I might... I freeze at first."

"Ah." Uma breathes in relief. "And that's what the bucket's are for. Not planning on traumatizing ya on my pride an' joy. Just want to share her with you."

"I'm... " Hyades bites her bottom lip as she looks down at the comfortable bed she was sitting on.

"Tired?" Gil offers.

"I was going to say happy, but yeah," Hyades chuckles, "tired works too."

Uma couldn't wipe the smile off her face for all the wood in the world. "Then come lay down with us."

"Look, I'm happy to get a chance to see your ship, and gods, you don't understand how happy I am to see you Uma," Her face pinches in pain for a moment, "I've missed you so damn much."

Gil's chest hurts at the tremble in her voice, all but feeling the pain traced throughout her tone.

Harry frowns as he swallows hard. It had clearly been just as hard for her to say that as it was for the three of them to hear it.

"I hear a but coming." Uma pouts, as she crosses her arms over her chest.

"I can't stay." It hurt like hell to say, when it was all she wanted in this moment.

"It's just till morning sweetie." Uma frowns, "But way to ruin the moment." She rolls her eyes. "I was living the dream for a second." She pouts. "But look," She smiles, "You can spend the night once and a while… Spend some time with me while my hands are tied at the shop?" She tries not to sound desperate.

Hyades awkwardly dives towards Uma, unable to take the pain in her voice that so perfectly resonated with her own hurt. "Yes!" She agrees, dismissing her scared and dark thoughts for the time being. "I can live with that."

Uma can't contain the laughter that bubbles over her lips as she hugs her cousin to her so tightly it probably would have broken a normal human's ribs.

Harry leans over to blow the lantern out before the four settle back into the bed. Uma and Hyades hugging each other tightly as Harry and Gil protectively resume their spots in the bed.

Being with the Sea Three had always been a vastly different experience for Hyades. They were close; fearless in their capacity to care for each other. She loved it. Loved them.

She unashamedly basks in their warmth, in their different scents all combined together. She felt wanted. What had she been thinking yesterday? Of course she belonged. She belonged right where she was.

Maybe she just really needed to see Uma, or maybe the years of being denied these hugs had really taken a toll on her. She wasn't sure, but she also didn't care. Fuck Attila, she didn't have to belong to a gang to belong. She had friends. More than that, she had the makings of a real family.

She lets out a soft, contented sigh as she snuggles into Uma and runs her thumbnail along the edges where Harry and Gil's hands rested on Uma's shoulder.

* * *

And we're back to the fluff! (Whoot Whoot!)

Hey Descendants, how'd you like that chapter? We know we don't get to write a lot of Uma, but we absolutely adore her. It's just not interesting to follow someone with pretty much a 24/7 work week.

So, any one else out there dying of the feels? We know we are. We absolutely loved writing this scene. Any one else thrilled that Hyades is finally starting to see the bigger picture? Any one frustrated with T's seeming lack of it? Did you find the sea three comforting Hyades to be fucking adorable? Did Harry's antics towards his captain bring you joy?

Did we drop anything? We know you know! And it's hard to keep track of everything, so please help some bitches and call us out if you ever see a plot hole.

With much love and appreciation,

Dark and Twisted.


	38. A Less Secret Meeting

**Hey Descendants,**

 **I am so sorry I didn't post on Monday. Things have been crazy this past week. I just started my job and worked seven straight days X.x**

 **And Twisted is in the middle of painting her house, and going through the nightmare of getting newly bought house all the utilities... Yuck right?**

 **But we're still going to be posting, I promise it was just a glitch in the matrix. I'll even post another chapter tomorrow to make up for it... Oh wait, tomorrow is Friday... How does two chapters tomorrow sound?**

 **Until then, enjoy the chapter, and don't forget to check out Twisted's questions at the end :)**

* * *

The following Tuesday

Jay sits on the dilapidated balcony, hiding in the shadow of the overhanging roof as he watches for the showy pirate. What had Harry calling a meeting out of the blue like this? Had T told them about D's melt down conversation? That didn't sound right… Unless Harry had also learned to decode T's silences.

Whatever it was, he was sure it was going to be entertaining. He peeks out once more, scanning for any shadows coming or going from the nearby buildings. He was still absolutely certain T lived in one of these damn buildings.

A loud banging on the roof above him makes him fall still, until he hears the three knocks. He returns them, smiling when Harry flips down over the side, hanging by his arms.

"Hey there." Harry greets with a wink.

"Sup man?" Jay nods as he steps back into the shadows, crossing his arms and leaning against the wall.

Harry sighs before he drops to the balcony and eases his way into the shadows of the opposite corner, "Thanks for meetin' up mate."

"No problem man." That was strange. They rarely thanked each other. What the hell had this kid so highly strung? It just didn't match his normal cocky attitude.

"Look, I ain't gonna stretch this out, so here it is." Harry takes a deep breath, "We got ah problem an I don'nah be knowin' what ta do with it."

"Well, okay… What kind of problem we talkin?"

"An Atilla sized problem."

"Fuck." Jay breathes out. That was so not what he'd been expecting to hear."What the fuck is he up to now?"

Harry nods solemnly, "The big guy himself be cornerin' Deez. Talkin' ta her."

Jay's mouth hangs open before he shakes his head. It was rare that Atilla sought anyone out himself. And it was ballsy as fuck to corner Deez on a good day. "When the fuck that happen?" He demands.

"Same day T and Deez be ah gettin' in'ah fight apparently…" Harry shakes his head, "it gets worse though. Ya need ta be keepin' ah better watch, he might ah been eavesdroppin' on you lot."

Jay's brow lifts, "T told you bout that?" He asks in surprise. "Or was it D?" That would've made more sense, except he doubted Hyades spent much time around the eccentric pirate. She was afraid of the shop, and water, which was Uma's terf.

Harry shrugs, "Gil and me sorta be workin' it all out from things they both be sayin' and doin'."

"Ah…" Jay nods, "That was a heavy fuckin' day man… I can't-" He shakes his head, "Just what the fuck?"

"He were targetin' her feelin' like she don'nah be belongin', sayin' shit like she should join him." Harry growls, angered at the very idea all over again.

Jay lets out a curse. "Seriously?" He frowns, "That is a red fucking flag man. I don't know how the fuck he could've figured it out without being there… I know no one in our gang would say-" His eyes suddenly narrow as a rock drops in his stomach. T wouldn't have done something like that, would he? He knew T acted like he didn't like Atilla, but- No. Not T. It just wasn't the kid's style…

Still he couldn't help the little niggle of doubt.

"Aye, but be gettin' this mate…" Harry leans forward, whispering the name as if the boy could hear him, "T fought 'im. Gave our princess ah chance ta be gettin' away."

Jay does a double take. "T did what now?" He'd seen the kid sword fight. Was he even still alive? Clearly he was- But how injured did he get. And how the fuck had T held his own? He wanted to fucking strangle him.

"Aye… Scared the hell outta our girl. But he dropping down, actin' like the guy were'nah even there, just talkin' ta Deez like he were continuin' ah conversation." Harry laughs, "It be ah sight funnier ta be hearin' Deez talk about it."

No shit. Atilla was fucking terrifying. He was awesome with a sword but even he would be hesitant to fight Atilla. Kid went for fucking blood. There was no play at all in his style. "T's not much of a storyteller, I've noticed… Deez on the other hand, spot on if she has time to gather her thoughts.

"She wrote about it." Harry nods in agreement.

Jay scoffs, "Bet she did." He was gonna have to seek out that tablet. What the fuck had T been thinking?

Harry's smile slowly drops, "So yeah, Atilla… But we really can'nah being talkin' ta the ladies about this just yet…" He shakes his head.

"Yeah no shit- I ain't about to try to repeat the well." Jay quickly agrees, equally solemn. "That's a big fucking problem…. And you said T ignored him? That's an even bigger problem. Now he probably has his feelers out for the stupid shit. Which is sure to eventually get to the dragon who can sniff out a lie like a fucking hound."

Harry shrugs, "He never got T's name… But aye, it be a problem with the kraken too."

Jay lets out a sigh as he nods in understanding. "Well, we learned some shit about our girl on our end too. Apparently Senior ain't as great as a pops as most of the isle thinks."

Harry quickly frowns, trying to cover his delight that Jay was also sharing information, "Aye? Ya'd never be ah knowin' that by way Deez talks." He exclaims, rather than reveal that he was also in the know on this topic.

"Yeah, well apparently Daddy dearest likes to-" He looks around carefully, lowering his voice yet another octave. "Force her to try and break his shackles." He lets out a deep breath, "And from I heard it ain't fuckin' pretty. T's pretty sure the only reason it hasn't killed her is because Senior's two imps keep stepping in."

Harry furrows his brow, "Pain and Panic? Those two are the only things that be ah keepin' her alive… Fucking neptune's fury mate…" It was actually worse than he thought.

Jay blanchs at the realization. "Fuck, I didn't think about it like that…" He rubs his neck. "That's even more terrifying. Fuck. Do you know where she is now? We haven't seen her since the two got into a fight.

"She and T be playin' their game." Harry quickly assures him, "They made up."

Jay's face shifts to concern. "After Atilla happened?"

"My lad's with her, my lady be givin' him leave when she be spendin' the night on the ship."

"D? D spent the night… On the ship?" Jay asks in surprise. Apparently Hyades was having one hell of a week.

"Aye mate." Harry grins, "She did indeed. She can'nah be comin' or goin' on her own yet, but we be gettin' her to the ship."

Jay nods his head, "Respect for managing that one."

"All credit be due my lad," Harry explains, "He parently couldn't leave her alone when she be ah feelin' like ah outsider."

Jay looks away from Harry, shifting in discomfort. "I'm glad. We really weren't sure how to respond- And before we got the chance to discuss it, Mal swore us to secrecy."

"That be soundin' like you lot…" Harry shrugs, "Ya ain'nah ones ta be big on the feels."

Jay coughs awkwardly as he looks away, "Ain't our proudest moment." He concedes. "But we weren't supposed to hear that conversation in the first place- T was pretty set on catching fire again, got her started and we at least agreed she never meant to say that shit in front of all of us..."

Harry shrugs, "That be soundin' like T." He lets out a deep sigh, "I'm 'bout ta be floatin' me boat up the same shit creek with Deez here soon."

Jay takes a deep breath before he lets it out, "More power to you man, I can't even handle E when she's angry. It's usually the tears…" He shifts in discomfort. "They both cry when they're angry."

"Aye… I ain'nah lookin' forward ta it." Harry shakes his head as he balls his fists up, "But I be needin' her ta be tellin' me all this herself, much as that be seemin' impossible."

"I do not envy your task at all. She's never even written about herself- She's just as bad as fucking T with getting shit outta her." Jay shakes his head.

Harry blinks, "I ain'nah bein' so sure 'bout that…" Harry sits up a little straighter, "I were tryin' ta interrogate him, cause the lad be stirrin' my lad into ah frenzy ta go stay with our girl…" He shakes his head, recalling the panic and fear on Gil's face as he begged to be allowed to go to the beach.

Jay scoffs, 'Well T's about as good with emotions as the dragon, of course he got your lad… His version of talking emotions with D is pissing her off on purpose- To I guess try to talk her through it or something- I'm still not sure, it was like watching Cruella run out of alcohol. A complete shit show, man."

Harry shivers at the concept, "Ain'nah no one wantin' that wretch sober."

"Yeah, no fucking kidding- But it happened."

"Aye, here be the strange thing, gettin' back ta me conversation with the shadow. So, I give up, ya know, thinkin' he ain'nah got nothin'. I back off and we be havin' ah normal-ish conversation, and then he's just spilling everything about Atilla. Weirdest damn thing I ever be ah seein'."

"Did he curse and take off after?"

Harry furrows his brow, "Aye, that he did."

"What were you two doing?" Jay asks curiously; T usually only info dumped like that when he was distracted.

Harry narrows his eyes, "We… Oh… He said he'd rather be interrogated by Atilla… I thought he were jokin', but then he started talking about how Atilla did not like bein' ignored, and suddenly, bam, whole story. Couldn't get him ta be saying shit bout D, then just, boom, ya be knowin'?"

Jay can't help his snicker, "Was there an awkward pause before he blurted it out? Or did you just stumble over the right questions?"

"I did ask him ta just fuckin' tell me why the hell he be ah tanglin' with Atilla."

"Must've been the right question." Jay shrugs, "Helpful hint, when dealin' with that one. If you can resist interrupting him and just stare, he'll keep talking."

Harry slowly nods, "Good ta be ah knowin', and sounds like it were hard earned."

Jay lets out a deep breath, "You don't even know the half of it… T really got under the dragon's skin a few months back, now we're all expected to figure out dirt on T." He rolls his eyes. "But gettin' anything personal from that kid-" He shakes his head. "I'd rather pull my own teeth."

"I be hearin' that-"

Harry and Jay both jump in surpise when another figure lands on the balcony with them.

"YEEEKKK!" The shadow squeals before it falls backwards off the rickety balcony.

Jay and Harry exchange wide eyed glances before they inch to the edge.

"T?" Harry calls out in concern.

T stands up and pulls himself on the balcony railing, bringing himself eye level with the two laying on the balcony above him. "Sup?" He greets, his ears burning.

"Sup yourself man, you scared the shit outta us." Jay grumbles, "Did you come ta spy on us again?"

Harry turns his head to stare at Jay in confusion.

"Clearly." T blinks. "Yes. Obviously, that's what I was doing..."

Harry turns back to T with a glare, "Uh huh. So you know about this?"

T shrugs, "Didn't realize what you two were doing wasn't cool when I started."

"He ain't gonna narc." Jay vouches.

Harry turns to Jay skeptically, "On purpose."

"Fuck you Hook." T rolls his eyes.

"We just don't leave him with the ladies-" Jay chuckles, "-for long."

"Right here." T grumbles, "Assholes."

"Oh my apologies…" Harry rolls his eyes, "How's Deez hunting goin?"

"Oh I found them, but her and Gil were sleeping so I figured I'd find them again tomorrow."

Jay tilts his head to the side, "They were both sleeping?"

T nods, "Yeah?"

"Are they like, well hidden?" Jay continues to question.

"Well enough." T shrugs. "I mean it took me five days to track them. Gil's super good at covering the trail, which Deez usually doesn't do- So it was a lot more fun this time around…Usually it's a fuck fest of tracks like she has no idea where she's actually heading- Which might actually be true now that I'm saying it out loud..." His eyes narrow in thought.

"They be soundin' safe ta me Jay. 'Parrently most these games take place outside the towns and stuff." Harry rolls his eyes, "But since ya be ah thinkin' o' swining by again, wanna be doin' me ah solid?"

"Depends on the solid." T shrugs.

Harry sighs, "Look, I be needin' ta have ah conversation with the princess, like I be ah sayin' a'fore. So if ya could be steerin' them beach side I'd be apperciatin' it. If ya could be takin' Gil back to Uma even more so."

T thinks for a moment before he nods his head. "I don't see a problem with that." He shrugs.

"Thanks mate."

"I'll send them your way round ten."

"Wonderful, no need ta be upsettin' your game 'till then."

"Isn't this game a little dangerous… I mean especially right now?" Jay questions, reminding the two he was still there.

"Meh." T shrugs. "I'm pretty sure between the two of they can handle anything, and Gil's good at calming her down. B'sides not like D can't handle herself."

Harry narrows his eyes, "Oh really… Ya be thinkin'?" He shakes his head, "So ya did'nah need ta be jumpin' in ta save her then?"

T blinks, "I saved Atilla."

Jay stares back at T slack jawed, "What?"

Harry rolls his eyes, "Gil might'ah mentioned Deez were afraid she'd start ah war if she be burnin' Atilla…" Harry concedes for T.

T gestures to Harry. "So get off my ass…" He grumbles before he turns back to the two of them. "And I coulda swore I heard my name... were you two sharing my information between yourselves or the gangs?" he asks curiously.

Jay and Harry mirror each other as they shrug innocently.

"Mhmm." T rolls his eyes, "Whatever. Enjoy your secret meeting- I'd suggest next time using a balcony that isn't relying on one support beam."

"What!" Jay and Harry slam back against the wall.

T shakes his head. "Calm down, you'd both just fall a story or two. Don't be so dramatic… Just pay attention to where you are in this area is all… They don't have the up keep the rest of the isle does."

"Well that's a terrifying thought." Jay shakes his head as he stands.

"Isn't it?" T agrees easily. "Maybe you two should meet in a different area."

Jay shrugs as if considering it. But can't keep from glaring. "Probably a good idea… But this is the most open, neutral territory."

"But there are quieter locations-Where your less likely to be seen though." T counters ignoring the glare. "I know like several in great neutral areas, I could show you- And mark them off my list and you two can continue your bromance in private."

Harry tilts his head to the side, mouthing the word to himself in amusement.

"Shut the fuck up T!" Jay snaps, "That shit ain't even funny."

"Kinda funny." T disagrees. "If your reaction is any indication. Besides I told you your bromance is safe with me...I'm not running to Uma or Mal anytime soon. S'not your faults I stumbled over it. Kinda your faults for not noticing me sooner." He jumps off the railing. "Try not to collapse the balcony, yeah-Later."

Harry and Jay shake their heads as T vanishes from their sight.

"Oh that little fuck definitely lives around here." Jay grumbles.

"Ya think so? He didn't seem ta be likin' the fact we meet here."

They stare at each other for a second before they crack up laughing.

"Ya want ta scale down first?" Harry offers as he gestures to the edge with a flourish of one hand.

"If ya don't mind- I'mma try to figure out where he just disappeared too."

"Go for it mate. We can meet on the roof in three day ta be checkin' in," Harry offers, "Ya know, after dark."

"Sounds like a plan." Jay agrees as he carefully makes his way across the balcony to gingerly drop down to the railing beneath him.

Harry watches him go, feeling better now that he knew Hyades' other group knew enough to keep her safe. But, he still wasn't sure what to do with the information himself.

Looked like he was going to have a talk with Deez, ready or not.

* * *

 **Ha! Haha! Haha! Haha! Hahah!**

 **Anyone else die laughing reading this chapter? We almost did writing it. The bromance between Harry and Jay is just hard to ignore. We really love their dynamic, and throwing T into the mix just makes everything that much more interesting. So what did ya'll think? Are you guys loving the Jay and Harry meetings? Do you like T joining in the 'secret' meetings? Let us know. Promise. Anything helps to make this a better story for you amazing readers!**

 **With much love and appreciation,**

 **Dark and Twisted**


	39. Just Enough

**Hey Descendants,**

 **First Chapter of the day! Don't forget to check out Twisted's end of chapter questions.**

* * *

 **The Next Day...**

Harry grumbles as he tosses another piece of beach trash back into the rolling waves. He'd said he was ready for this conversation, though truth be told he wasn't feeling it. The past week had him staying up late thinking about T.

The way T reacted to him, to being pinned against the wall. Most got hot and bothered, and his antics usually lead to interesting nights. But T… T had been scared. Terrified. He knew the look well. He'd seen it in his own face as it was reflected back at him from other's eyes.

His father's… Random sidekicks… Nameless and faceless Johns and Janes…

Harry sits, far more forcefully than he meant to, in the sand on the edge of the outward drifting tide. The thoughts were overwhelming, hurting his head and making his stomach ache. He wraps his arms around himself against a cold there was no protection from. Not out here anyway; not alone.

Was T involved in the same kind of life Uma and Gil saved him from?

Sure, everyone here had a past, something they'd rather forget and not talk about. Him included. So why did his chest hurt so damn bad every time he thought about the fear etched so deeply in T's eyes? He bangs a fist against his chest, but even the physical pain wasn't enough to dull the ache between his ribs.

The hard truth was that wasn't even the worst of it. He'd kept going, that was the worst part. Even giving an inch here and there hadn't helped the way he'd hoped it would. The only comfort he had was knowing that, had he let up any earlier, he wouldn't have gotten anything and T would have run off. And even that small comfort was near non-existent after his conversation with Jay.

What was with the non-conformers and running away? He sets his hook aside to dig his hands into the wet, compact sand to either side of him. Why run away?

He rolls his eyes, because they fucking got away with it, that's why. Deez and T were nearly on the same level when it came to secrets about themselves. The Princess was just more subtle about it. The only real advantage T had was the fact that everyone had known Hyades since they could remember. T's past was just a blank sail with no sigil.

He lets out a sigh as he falls back, uncaring of his jacket as the tiny waves reaching him lapped at it, or of the sand clinging to the rough, faded red leather, hand me down from his father. Like everything else he owned. His eyes catch the glint of silver from his father's hook, and he grabs it before the slight pull of the tide can catch it.

What was he going to do about T? He rests one gritty hand on his forehead. His instincts were were screaming at him to go to Uma, she always knew what to do. Even when he didn't agree, at least she always knew what steps to take. It was the biggest reason he was happy being her first mate, why he was happy without being the leader.

He was uncomfortable with keeping things from Uma, but this- Just like needing to keep the news of the other gangs moving in on Hyades- This he had to keep to himself, at least until he could make more sense of it. Uma still had her doubts about T from time to time, and he didn't want to stack barrels against the boy for no reason. Just his own impressions, observations, comparisons, and theories. And really, what use were those without solid evidence to back it up?

He shakes his head to rid himself of his thoughts. He had to get himself ready for this battle of wills… And Deez was near on par with his Kraken. He kicks out his legs, vocalizing his pure frustration with a throaty growl.

"Harry?" Hyades calls out, her voice as hesitant as her steps towards the laid out pirate.

Harry doesn't even blush at being caught so unrestrained, he just lets out a rumbling laugh as he jumps to his feet. "Deez." He greets with his signature grin.

"Bad time?" She shrugs before continuing on a little too quickly, "I can come back later?"

"Not'ta all." Harry saunters up to her. "Glad ya could be ah makin' time ta be comin' out here. I be ah needin' ta be speakin' with ya."

"Oh?" Hyades tilts her head slightly to the side as she takes a step back, "What are you wanting to talk about then?"

"It be best ta be sittin' while we be ah talkin'." Harry admits as he slides his arm through hers and maneuvers her closer to the shore line.

"Why so close to the water?" Hyade asks as she stamps her feet into the ground, refusing to take another step.

"'Where's the trust?" Harry pouts, "I won'nah be throwin' ya in or nothin'."

"Uma threw T in the water when he couldn't swim." Hyades quietly points out as she turns her head away.

Harry scowls at the memory of his hook hitting the water. "Aye." He agrees, "But I ain'nah being the captain. An ya be havin' me word I won'nah be throwin' ya in. Jus' soothes me ta be havin' the waves ah lickin' at me feet."

Hyades lets out a sigh, "I like being near the water too, I just…" She lifts her chin in a stubborn gesture, only to blink up at him, "Not to far?"

Harry nods in understanding, and drops her arm. He walks over and plops on the shore just close enough to the waves to have it lap at his knees. He pats the sand next to him. "Well, ya be ah comin' or not then?" He asks without bothering to look at her.

Hyades watches the waves until she slowly steps forward until she's standing next to him. She takes one last step forward, letting the grey-ish water swell up around her bare feet. With a sigh she sits close to Harry, her shoulder rubbing against his arm she snakes her hand into his, but she keeps her feet in reach of the tiny waves reaching out onto the shore.

Harry lets out a breath he hadn't known he'd been holding when he feels the warmth of her hand close over his. "Been awhile since it just be the two of us." He sighs in relief as he listens to the wave gently crash around him.

"Aye." Hyades' voice teases.

Harry grins at her. "We be makin' a pirate of ye yet." He teases back.

"You and Gil have high hopes for me…" Hyades sighs.

"Uma be havin' high hopes too." Harry quickly corrects her thinking. "Haven't seen her bein' so happy as she were after Gil be gettin' ya on the ship."

"I know." She nods simply as her free arm wraps around her stomach, "It made me happy to see all of you again."

"Ya be knowin' ya can be comin' aboard with less worries." Harry offers with a shit eating grin. "We be hopin' that be enough ta encourage ya stoppin' by more than jus' everytime ye be needin' ta weather a storm- Not that we be a'complainin'- Jus' sucks not ta be seein' ya as much."

Hyades stays silent, though her hand tightens around his own, making him smile when he squeezes it back in reassurance.

"I don't mean to be a pain."

"Yeh don'nah be knowin' the meanin' of bein' ah pain if ya think ye be one." Harry snorts, as he waves her concerns off with his free hand. "Ya have been ah meetin' T right?" He asks with a raised brow.

"Yeah, I've met T." She slowly smiles up at him, "Apparently I'm a different kind of pain in the ass."

Harry narrows his eyes thoughtfully, before he shrugs, "Jus sounds like ye be hangin' out with the wrong people lass."

"Not this again Harry…" Hyades sighs and rolls her eyes, slightly pulling back on her hand, "I like the Rotten Core."

Harry lifts a brow. "It be them four be makin' ye be feelin' like ye be a pain?" Not that he was surprised. Mal didn't handle emotions well, and neither did the males of her crew. He wasn't sure about the other isle princess…

"No, well not entirely. I feel like a pain in Uma's ass too-"

"Ye be stupid if ye be feelin' that way." Harry shakes his head. "An' I know ye be anythin' but that- So what be makin' yeh feel like ya can'nah be comin' to us?"

"Gil has to bring me." Hyades shrugs, "I can't go on my own. Gil literally fucking carries me-"

"An I never he ah hearin' him complain bout carryin' a pretty thing like yeh. In fact he be tellin' me an' Uma bout it repeatedly."

"I'm not blind Harry, I saw the bruises I gave him." She looks away, "Makes me as bad as his family."

Harry's head whips to stare at her in horror, "If ya be thinkin' that, ya be dead wrong. I be bruisin' me boy before, an we be a completely different type-ah family. He did'nah even complain- He be happy as a damn clam gettin' yeh ta the ship like that- Woulda taken a blade ta get ya there if he be havin' too."

"He doesn't deserve that." Hyades growls, her brows angle in anger before she sighs and turns away again, "I don't-" Her voice fades into the sounds of the waves.

"No one be deservin' anythin' they be gettin' on this isle. Ya gotta learn ta be takin' what ye can lass. Uma be offerin' ya ta be part of the crew for years now. Yer always have a spot with us. An' think of all the stories ya could be writin' if ye be one of us. Pirates always be the best at stories, ya don'nah be needin' no don'ts..."

Hyades pulls her knees up slightly and leans her forehead against them, "I want to belong with you guys, but I can't. I don't want you or Gil or Uma to get hurt." Her voice hitches as her fingers squeeze Harry's hand, "And I don't want to give up seeing Evie and Carlos, or Jay. I'd even miss Mal."

"It ain'nah bein' ah want, it be acknowledgement we be lookin' for." Harry frowns as he watches her hide from him, squeezing her hand in return. "Jus' be knowin' ye always be havin' a spot on our crew. Ya be family Deez. Whether it be by blood or not, yer family. An I don'nah want me family ta be feelin' like they can'nah be comin' ta me jus' cause they be ah feelin' like they don't be ah belongin'."

"Lesson learned." Hyades turns her face towards Harry, her icy blue ombre hair masking part of her expression as she stares up at him, "I… When I was talkin' to Gil… When I said that I didn't belong… I was…" She sighs as her brow furrows.

"Ye be what princess?" Harry prompts after she trails off.

"I'd only just said it the once-"

"Ye might be jus'ta sayin' it once- But how much ye be thinkin' it?" Harry interrupts her.

"I don't know." Hyades shrugs.

"That what I be thinkin' ye be sayin'." Harry sighs.

"But it's true. I don't think I've ever thought it, not like, complete thought." She shakes her head, "I don't even know where it came from."

"An I did'nah never be ah thinkin' I be belongin' anywhere til I be join'in Uma." Harry shakes his head. "Ya be ah spendin' too much time in yer head. That be where this be ah comin' from." He adds with a haughty huff. "But that be ah changin' now that we be knowin' that be runnin' round yer head while ye be runnin' off on us in the like…"

"I still like my alone time." Hyades points out suspiciously.

"So does our Gil." Harry shrugs, "We be givin' ya what ye need, we jus' wan'nah be makin' sure yer safe from yer own head while ye be doin' it."

"Do you think there's something wrong with me?" Hyades asks blankly before she turns away.

Harry snorts, "Nothin' that ain'nah being wrong with the rest o' us." He assures her, before reaching out and clasping her chin tenderly to make her look at him, ignoring her pout. "Why ya be askin that?"

Hyades eyes drop, as she shifts uncomfortably. "Everyone is always tellin' me to get out of my head." She pouts.

Harry stares at her blankly for a moment before he drops his claim on her chin, falling back with a round of belly shaking laughter. "It ain'nah be nothin' like that princess. Ain'nah one of us should be stuck in our heads. Why ya think we be formin' gangs so early? So we ain'nah stuck with our thoughts… It don'nah be meaning there be anything wrong with what be between yer ears- So much as the rest-ah us bein' worried bout it."

"I don't think my head is the worse place to be." Hyades frowns, "I can definitely think of worse places." But her lips curl into a smile as she continues to watch Harry.

"I can'nah be namin' one." Harry admits, slowly sobering up at he looks up at her staring down at him. He props himself up on one elbow, still shaking his head, "Aye, not'ah one."

"That sounds sad." Hyades pouts as she wraps her arms around her legs. She goes back to staring out over the waves.

"Nah princess," Harry's brow furrows as he sits up and scoots closer to her, "What be sad is not'ah havin' someone ta be sharin' yer thoughts with." He catches her hair in her face with one finger and tucks it behind her ear, "We can be bein' them ya be ah sharin' with. I ain'nah sayin' ta leave yer ways of hangin' with the rottens. Just enforcin' the offer."

"Consider me informed." Hyades smiles before she leans slightly towards him, resting gently against his side, "And I do plan on going back to the ship as often as I can. I'm hanging out on the beach more often now, so when you or Gil can-" She shrugs before continuing in frustration, "I can't even go to you guys… I need one of you to get me. Hence, being a pain." She drops one hand to let her finger trace patterns in the sand.

Harry rolls his eyes as he drops his arm around her shoulders, resting his hand on her bare shoulder as he pulls her tighter to his side. "We ain'nah havin' no issue gettin' our fire princess and helpin' her ta be gettin' home." He winks down at her.

"If you're sure." Hyades shrugs, "I don't think I'll fight as much next time."

"I aim ta be testin' that later." Harry chuckles.

"Are we heading back to the ship?" She asks, her voice thick with fear.

Harry rubs his hand up and down her arm soothingly, "Aye, but not yet. Don'nah be worryin' yer hot head yet."

Hyades snorts, "You mean you aren't done talking?"

"Aye…" Harry nods, rubbing his cheek against her silky hair, "Ya ain'nah gettin' rid of me yet."

"I'm good with sitting here a little long before we test my resolve and fear." Hyades admits softly. She reaches up to the hand Harry had resting on her shoulder and weaves her fingers in with his.

Harry sighs contentedly as he nuzzles his head against hers, watching the way the early afternoon light bounced on the waves. Sure, he hadn't had his full conversation with her, hadn't gotten her to talk about the horrors she was keeping bottled up to herself. But for now, just knowing she wanted to return to the ship and was willing to accept help was just, enough.

* * *

 **So was this chapter, _Just Enough,_ to sate you guys until our next post? ( _Haha, Twisted has jokes_ )**

 **What did you think of Harry's brief tangle with his own history? And his worry for T?**

 **Did this chapter give you the feels? Did it make you squee!**

 **Are you guys happy that Hyades is finally letting Harry in? That the Sea3 at least are holding her accountable?**

 **What about the core four? Are you wishing they stepped in more? Or do you guys understand where they're coming from?**

 **Did Deez' answer Harry's questions to your satisfaction? Was Harry stern enough?**

 **Let us know your thoughts down below!**

 **With much love and appreciation,**

 **Dark and Twisted.**


	40. Usually

**Hey Descendants Peeps!**

 **Dark here. Forewarning, I am pretty tipsy from my brother's amazing painkillers and Moscow Mules, so I apologize in advance if this chapter isn't as well edited as I usually aim for. If you see anything, please let me know when I am in better control of my facilities and I'll fix it. Until then, enjoy the second chapter today!**

* * *

 **A few days later...**

"Wicked dreams D." Evie flutters her fingers at Hyades, pouting once again as the other girl turns to leave. She really needed to do something about that girl's drab wardrobe. The whole day felt wasted because Deez refused to try anything on. She was growing frustrated with her constant refusal to try anything more than her toga. She'd offered to try to repurpose the robes what felt like several hundred times by now, but Deez would just blush and mumble how she only had a limited number. It broke her heart every damn time.

She calls a quick greeting to her mother as she leaves the bags full of makeup and finer clothing on the table. Her eyes drop to the plate left out for her, and the folded note that stated dinner was air and hopes that her figure would impress a fine prince one day.

Her stomach rumbles at the thought but she just takes the note and folds it prettily before pocketing it. She carefully washes the plate and dries it before putting it away. With a heavy sigh she carries the rest of her bags up to her room, regretting that she'd turned down Hyades' offered apple tart.

She hums a song to herself as she begins to put her new belongings away, the sound as sweet as honey- Until she opens her bathroom door.

"T?" Evie's eyes widen in horror at the crumpled figure on her floor, and the red stain on the repaired toilet seat. She falls to her knees beside T, fearing the worst when he doesn't answer. "Please be okay…" She takes a deep breath before she reaches out with a shaking hand to check T's pulse. She winces at how cold his skin is to the touch.

T groans, his eyes squinting tighter together as he pulls into a tighter ball. His body curling around Evie's seeking her warmth.

"Oh thank goodness." Evie whispers, pressing one hand over her heart as she smooths T's clothing with the one still at his throat. "This seems worse than normal T."

"New plant." T grimaces as his body seems to restrict before he starts shaking. "Wasn't ex-xspect-spectin this." He admits through chattering teeth.

Evie quickly pulls the semi plush towel down behind her and flings it out over T. Was that really the culprit behind T's mysterious illnesses? Plants? It kinda made sense, after all T had helped make the lip gloss that made men pass out. She grabs the other and quickly folds it into a pillow, "Here, lay your head on this. I'll be right back." she offers as she lays it close to T's head.

T half whines as he picks up his head for the offered towel, before he plops back down on it. "K-kay…"

Evie quickly stands and runs back into her room, destroying her prettily made bed as she yanks the thick comforter off, sending pillows tumbling to the floor. She runs back into the bathroom and tucks the bulky blanket around T. She grabs her water glass from the sink and fills it up as well as soaks a washcloth. Then she settles back on the ground at T's head. "Back." She whispers soothingly as she mops up T's clammy forehead with the cool cloth.

T lets out a breath of relief at the new sensation, but stays quiet as he curls back around her again. "D-did I g-get s-stuff on any-anything?"

"Nope." Evie lies easily, "Are you throwing up blood?" She was going to have to scrub the bathroom the moment she could get T into her bed and comfortable.

T nods weakly, dropping his eyes as he wiggles further into the blanket.

"I have a glass of water," Evie offers weakly, not really sure what else to do, "we should probably try to get some in you slowly."

"It-It's o-only g-gonna come b-back u-up." T whines in response.

"Well, you let me know when you feel like trying." Evie bites at her bottom lip before she stops herself with a quick press of her fingers. She hated seeing T in pain,and she never really knew what to do. The best she's done so far was be there for him, and do her best to keep him comfortable. And keep her word not to tell anyone.

T's eyes widen suddenly, before his body convulses and he's lurching to the toilet.

Evie quickly adjusts, helping T by holding his hood and hair out of his face. She was always surprised by how much hair T had. Though he kept his black hair pulled back and tightly bound in a braided bun, she could tell it must be long.

T groans and grimaces at the contents of his stomach in the bowl. The bright red mixing with the bile to make a light pink. He reaches up and flushes it, before plopping back onto the comforter exhausted, and panting from the exertion. He wipes his mouth with the back of his hand, accidentally smearing the blood across his cheek.

Evie gently helps him lay back down, resting his head on her lap as she takes up her cloth again and cleans away the sick. Once she's satisfied that all the bloody bile is gone she wrings it out over the tub and pours a small amount of water on it. "I was shopping with D, before I got home- Though I'm sure you already knew that." She offers him a pretty smile, and dabs off his sweat.

"But back to what I was saying, have you noticed how her toga is starting to fit her? Cause I'm concerned with how short it's getting. They were designed for her like six years ago- which clearly is so out of season, not to mention aren't fitting anymore…" She pouts, "And she's driving me me crazy with this whole not wanting to try anything else on- Like yes, I understand, she catches on fire. But that shouldn't stop her from looking her best." She sighs in frustration, but continues to care for T.

"R-right?" T nods in hazy understanding, clearly struggling to keep up with the conversation.

"Thank you." Evie smiles, "I am right."

"Us-usually." T agrees lazily as he curls back up around her. His body still shivering terribly from the chills he was experiencing.

"Maybe you should talk some sense into her." Evie teases as she gently tucks the comforter tighter are T, "She obviously listens to you."

"Tch," T flinches at the snort, "W-what D you b-been h-hangin' with?"

Evie laughs softly, "I suppose she is still headstrong most of the time." She sighs, "Still, I wish she would listen to me."

"M-me t-too." He agrees with a sniffle as he squirms his way further into the warmth. "W-would make m-my life e-easier."

"I think everyone can agree on that." Evie nods. Her brows furrow before she smooths them out. She needed to warm T up. He'd shown up at her house now dozens of times like this- but this was the first time he'd vomited blood and she couldn't remember the last time he had the chills this bad. And he was trying to tell her that plants did this to him? Why in Auradon would he put himself through such a thing? "Here, let's get you moved to my bed. The floor is freezing in here."

T's eyes widen slightly, before he shakes his head and burrows further into the blanket.

"Please T, you need to get warm."

"R-rug?" He asks from fully beneath the blanket.

Evie's eyes narrow, before she sighs. T usually just did what she instructed- In everything but this area. She wasn't sure why, but the boy seemed to loathe her bed. And she didn't really want to go through that argument again. "Fine, I'll make it up nice so it will be warm. I'll be right back."

"T-thank y-you." T mumbles sincerely from beneath the blanket.

"Of course." Evie hangs the cloth over the edge of the tub before she easily slides out from under T's head, leaving the folded towel in her place before she walks into her room.

With a little effort she manages to make up the rug with pillows and extra blankets. Like a little T nest. She walks over to her closet and pulls out the basin she'd taken to keeping there for days like this. She leaves it next to the rugbed as she enters the bathroom again. "To the rug with you sir." Evie playfully scolds as she kneels down beside T to help him move.

T doesn't complain as he allows her to help him up onto his shaky legs. "T-thanks." He wheezes as he plops into the nest and curls up into a ball.

"See, much warmer in here." Evie smiles as she flings the comforter out over him once again, tucking the shaking boy in.

T nods in agreement, his eyes narrowed in thought after he glances at her bare bed confused. Before he notices the pile he's on. "K-keep y-your b-blanket a-atleast."

"Oh hush you." Evie tuts, "I'm sleeping down here tonight. You need all the heat you can get." She wouldn't be able to sleep anyway, not with how sick he looked this time.

T blinks at her confused. "P-princ-cesses s-shouldn't sleep on t-the f-floor."

"I'm not, I'm sleeping on a rugbed," Evie smiles as she rubs her hand up and down T's back, "two completely different things."

T moans contently, his eyes closing in exhaustion. "I-if y-you s-say s-so…"

"I do… And I'm usually right." Evie winks as she continues to rub T's back, alternating between circles and lengths.

"U-usually." T smiles weakly in return, before his eyes drift shut again. His little purrs of contentment slowly shifting to gentle snores.

Evie's brow furrows again, but this time she's so worried that she doesn't correct herself. She empties her pockets, shoving her coins and folded paper to the side before she lays down beside her strange and mysterious friend. "You'll be okay… You're so strong… I know you'll pull through." She whispers as she continues to rub his back. A ghost of a smile pulls at her lips when he seems to responds by pulling in closer to her touch. At least that had changed. He used to spit and hiss like a cat.

Once a few hours pass with no sudden violent vomiting spells, Evie finally allows her own eyes to close. Her body curls protectively around T. "I promise I won't let you down." She whispers to him.

* * *

One of T's eyes slowly open before he lets out a low groan. The color blue was blinding, and everywhere. What the hell had happened? He felt like a boulder had struck him- Oh. He blinks both eyes open once he realizes he's in Evie's room. The blinding blue was her hair and blanket. He frowns as he slowly untangles himself from both, taking extra care to not wake her up. His eyes bounce from the bed to the floor in confusion; until pieces from the last few days finally click into place.

He bites his lip before taking a deep breath and slowly starts picking up the pillows around Evie, before he hesitantly starts bringing them back to the bed as if it were on fire. He fluffs them as best he can before he walks back to Evie. He gingerly collects her, holding her in his arms like the princess she was. He carefully carries her to the big bed, placing her gently before he covers her with her comforter. Once his hands leave her he jumps away from the bed as if it had bitten him.

He takes a deep breath as he looks around the room, and starts picking it up- Not sure what mess he made, versus the state it was in when he arrived.

When he gets to the change, and folded note on the edge of the rug. He can't help but let his curiosity get the best of him now that he could finally read. And looks from the bed to the note to the bed again, before he gently opens it. His eyes reading the note carefully as his face shifted into a scowl.

The Evil Queen expected Evie to live off air and hopes, huh? He growls lowly to himself, crumpling the note before he shoves it in his pocket. He finds her wallet and slips the cash and change into it, before he places it next to her bed.

When was the last time she had eaten?

He scowls all over again, before he heads for the window and climbs his way down. The least he could do was make sure she had food.

* * *

"Evie?" T pokes at the girl in question from as far away from the bed as he could manage.

"Hmm?" Evie slowly blinks up at T, "Oh… T… I must have fallen asleep- Are you okay?" Her brow furrows when she notices she's in her bed.

T nods, and shrugs. "Thanks to you-" He holds up a brown bag with grease stains coating the bottom. "Again." He shifts in discomfort.

"I'm glad." Evie smiles prettily as she sits up, but her growling stomach betrays her as the scent of warm, fried food envelops her. With a frown she covers her stomach, "Traitor." She grumbles, blushing at how loud the sound had been.

"Please eat. It's better warm." T looks around for a place to put down the bag before setting it on her nightstand. He all but jumps back from the mattress before he goes and leans against the wall.

"It smells wonderful." Evie slides out from under her blankets, uncaring that her clothes were rumpled from being slept in, or that her hair wasn't perfectly in place. She sits on the edge of her bed and breathes the scent of the bag in. Her mouth waters.

"It's my favorite." T admits with a shrug. "Your mom left this morning- So I figured it wouldn't smell by the time she got back…"

Evie looks to T in horror, blush clear on her cheeks before she drops her eyes.

T at least has the decency to look away. "I was pickin' up and found the note…"

"It's okay… I uh… I just-" Evie looks from her hands to the bag before she sighs and looks up at T.

"Just eat." T shrugs. "Just wanted you to know… That I got you too." His ears heat up with his own blush.

Evie tilts her head to the side. It made her oddly happy to hear T parrot her earlier words back to her, even though she'd said them when she'd thought he was asleep, "Thanks T."

"No problem." He states, not moving more than to cross his arms.

"Oh, right." Evie turns back to the bag and slowly opens it, "What is it?" She asks as she reaches in an pulls out a small golden strip that was still warm.

"Fries and clam strips." T offers with a smile. "Only food on the isle worth payin' for."

Evie's eyes widen, "You paid for this?" She blushes as her stomach roars again.

T looks down. "Well- I don't pay for it… But if I had too, it's the only thing worth it."

Unable to wait any longer, Evie pops the strip into her mouth. After a few bites her eyes light up, "It's amazing." She praises from behind her hand.

"It's just me ya know, ya can just scarf it for all I care… I'll stick around ta talk after."

Evie blinks. Scarf it? She looks back to the bag and pulls out a fry. With a small shrug she pops it into her mouth, "It's too good to eat like Jay." She teases, again from behind her hand.

T can't help his snort. "I get it. Kid's a fucking animal."

Evie nods, but falls into silence as she quickly, while also somehow still daintily, polishes off the bag of food.

"Here-" T holds out his hand for the bag. "I'll get rid of it."

"Thank you so much T." Evie smiles as she passes him the bag, "I can't tell you how much I enjoyed that."

He crumples the bag and sticks it in one of his pockets. "It's some fuckin' dope shit right?" He smiles at her.

"You sure know how to pick a mark." Evie agrees as she stands and stretches, "Jay would be proud."

T smiles at the thought, before he sobers slightly. "I uh- How-" He sighs and looks away, "Does that happen often?"

Evie pauses mid stretch with her arms above her head, "I uh-" She lets her arms fall to her sides, "Some times." She shrugs casually, though the question left her feeling anything but.

T drops his eyes as he shifts in discomfort "No judgment… Just, I know how much it sucks ta go without- So ya know… How often do you want something dropped off?"

"You don't have to do that-"

T turns and gives her such a blank look it startles her. "So everyday then?"

"No, it doesn't happen that often."

T glances around her room, before he opens her closet and walks in. He comes out several moments later with a light pink top with princess scrolled over it. "Never seen you wear this."

"I can rock anything…" Evie starts off strong, "But, I don't particularly like that top, no."

"Figured." T nods, before he walks over to the window. "Here." He folds the shirt, "You ever want food just hang this from your window." He offers as he hands her the shirt. "That way no one else has to know."

Evie looks down at the shirt in her hands. T was giving her the option to never go to bed hungry again, to not have to sit in the dark and listen to her stomach growl as it ate itself. With nothing to distract her but her mother's harsh words about her figure. She didn't know what to say. She didn't know how to thank him. And right now she was afraid to look back up with her eyes tearing up.

"If you don't start usin' it- I'mma jus' bring food everyday and someones bound to notice." T shrugs after he shifts in discomfort. "Not fair that you always clean up after me and I don't do shit for you…"

"I will-" Evie admits as she tries to blink away her tears. She throws her arms around T, hugging his side as she buried her face into his shoulder, "I'll let you know."

T freezes, before he hesitantly hugs her back and pats her shoulder in an awkward attempt to soothe her. "Thank you…" He sighs in relief. "Just thank you." He hugs her tighter for the briefest moment before he steps back.

"Sorry-" Evie steps back, quickly wiping at her eyes with the pink top that was her new cry for help. "I-"

"Doesn't have to be that shirt- I'll come to any obviously- If you think the same one is too obvious." T interrupts her as he looks away from her tear filled eyes with a twist in his gut.

Evie nods, still dabbing at her eyes. "Thank you." She says, trying to keep her emotions from her voice.

"Don't- Wish I'd noticed something sooner." T frowns. "But I don't always know what to look for and don't usually involve your OV's..."

Evie shakes her head, "It's not your fault… None of us…" She shuts her eyes against her mother's harsh judgments, "I know I have it better than most-"

"Don't- Being starved is fucking awful E- Can't try ta downplay what I already know…" T counters with a pout. "To feel your insides eating themselves-It's a different kind of torture."

Evie nods, "It's certainly not pleasant."

T nods in understanding. "I'll let you have some peace…" He pushes off the wall and heads to the window.

"T?"

"Sup?" He asks actually turning back to look at her.

"Thank you…" Evie smiles before she continues, "for this," she gestures lightly with the top in her hand, "and for trusting me."

"It's a two way street E…" T pulls open the window and pulls himself out. "Don't sweat it. Just wish I coulda helped out sooner." He adds with a grumble. "But better late than never. See you later E." He waves before he scales down the rest of her house and slips into the shadows.

Evie waves out the window for a long moment before she closes it. It felt good, feeling like T was starting to really trust her. She couldn't pinpoint exactly when she'd come to trust him, but she did. It was strange. Good, but strange.

Her brow furrows as concern once more creeps into her mind. T had been throwing up blood. That wasn't good, and even now she had no idea how T was already up and moving around. She was sure the boy had been knocking on death's door that first night. This time seemed so much worse than all the others. She had wanted to ask him about it for so long- But feared pushing him might make him stop coming all together.

Maybe she could check the library for medical books. Medicine wasn't her forte, though she knew enough about sewing to stitch a wound, and her bandages were always fashionable. But when it came to internal issues she was left completely clueless. At first she thought boys got periods too- But she had recently learned that wasn't the case. So did that really mean all those times he'd come to her it was because of an herb? Could herbs really do that?

She shakes her head. She already knew the answer. Her eyes stray to the little wrist bag she always wore. THe only thing she kept in it was the lip balm Carlos and T had created for her. Carlos said T initially brought several plants for them to work with, each one nastier than the last. So wouldn't that mean it would be different every time instead of what usually happened? Or was he lying, getting worse and didn't want to worry her? She chews her bottom lip nervously.

She wished she had someone to talk about this with, besides the boy himself.

It scared her to think she could be the only thing between T living or dying.

* * *

 **So what did you guys think about this chapter? Any one squee? Or catch the feels?**

 **What would you do in Evie's position? Are you surprised by the EQ's treatment of her? Don't you wish at this point the isle actually had phones and the internet?**

 **Are you annoyed with T? Or are you guys starting to understand why he's so secretive? Would you be the same?**

 **What character do you guys relate with the most in our story? Why? (Again, this will help us so much as writers to know what helps you guys feel more connected with the story! Give us feed back, we will give you even more greatness)**

 **Thank you guys for sticking with us,**

 **And FC and Padfoot thank you for continuing to post so diligently on every chapter.**

 **With much love and appreciation,**

 **Dark and Twisted**


	41. DeliverT

**Hey Descendants!**

 **Guess where I'm posting this from! Twisted's new house! I stopped by today after work to try and help out, and then we remembered it was Monday! We hope you enjoy the chapter, and don't forget to check out Twisted's chapter review. We love hearing your opinions and thoughts!**

* * *

 **One Week Later...**

T smirks as he wipes his hands; another thing checked off his list. He was excited he was finally getting the robes to the hideout. It had taken a while to sneak into Senior's temple without being noticed, but he'd been able to wait the god out.

Evie had been dropping so many hints about wanting to make new clothes for Deez, but he wanted to wait to give it to her until after he and Carlos figured out how to make other cloth flame retardant. The fashionista always complained that Deez needed color in her wardrobe.

He was happy to be able to make up for everything she'd done for him since they met.

It had taken him some time to build up the balls to steal from Senior though.

He rolls his eyes. The fear had been a waste of his time.

When the imps found him he'd almost pissed himself. But then they asked what he was doing there, in Seniors temple, rather than Hyades' catacombs. They were so happy to hear their mistress was getting new clothes, and were more than eager to help.

And when the imps helped, they helped hard. He had more than enough to make a whole wardrobe for Deez and drop some off at Uma's in case of emergencies. Over all he felt rather accomplished, which was weird so early in his day.

* * *

She wasn't sure what had stirred her mother into such a good mood, but she knew better than to look a gift seahorse in the mouth. Uma grins as she does one final sweep of her quarters. Finally, she was going to get to join in teaching Deez the sword.

She hated that Deez never want to duel on the ship, but she also knew they'd already pushed her so far outside of her comfort zone. She didn't have the heart to argue over it. It just meant she never had the time to participate.

That was until tonight. Her first night off in what felt like years. Her smile nearly splits her face.

She pumps her fist triumphantly before she snaps the door open.

T turns around with a startled expression, clearly guilty about something. "Captain." He greets, "What are you doin' on your ship? That's weird for you?" He dryly teases.

Uma gives T a cocky grin as she rest one hip against the closed door behind her. "Hey T," She greets as she crosses her arms over her chest, "I'm surprised to see you here. I thought you liked joining in with the sword training on the beach."

"Usually." T agrees with a grin, "But I had other plans tonight…" He looks away sheepishly.

"Oh?" Uma shoves off the wall, "So the one night I get off you ain't even gonna be there?" She challenges.

"Well I'm almost finished- Could join ya in a few." T offers. "Just had to drop some stuff off." He adds as he starts walking towards the stairs that lead below deck.

"Do you store stuff here often?" Uma asks, dropping the teasing tone in favor of curiosity.

"Yep." T nods without batting an eyelash. "You seem to be busy…"

Uma shrugs, "For once that really ain't true."

"Which is nice," He admits with a smile grin, "But not what I was goin' for sorry- I meant too busy to use the ship's hold-" He guesses, "In general…" He clarifies.

"Ah." Uma's smile dampens, "I guess so. I've been more worried 'bout getting her patched up and seaworthy."

"Which should be your goal." T quickly agrees.

Uma tilts her head slightly as she looks up at T. He was trying awfully hard not to offend her… What was he hiding? "You doing okay there T?"

T blinks, before he nods his head. "Yep."

"Why ya acting like a couple eels swam up your pants, then?"

T shrugs, "Wasn't sure how you'd take me using your ship…"

Uma chuckles, "What kind of a pirate say no to loot and treasure being brought to her?"

"Oh." T pauses, before he beams, "Cool. Fuck yeah. That makes this a shit ton easier."

Uma lifts her brow, "How long ya been usin' my hold?" She asks curiously. And why had no one mentioned T coming and going with bags?

"How long have you had the ship?" T asks with a frown.

"That long huh?" Uma chuckles, "Come on T, did you think I was gonna flog ya or something?"

T tilts his head. "Wasn't sure where you would stand with it, honestly…" He answers after a moment. "So just tried ta avoid it all together…"

Uma lifts one eyebrow, "What are you dropping off tonight?"

T shrugs, "More robes for Deez. Figured we might be able to smother her fire with an uncut one if it came to it..."

"Really!?" Uma brightens. First T had helped her get the ship safe for Hyades to board, and now he was adding a layer of security. "Better watch out or I'll make you my quartermaster."

T blinks, "I have no idea what that is…But that sounds like peopleing so I'm good." He grins at her. "Want me to drop off one in your room just in case?"

Uma rolls her eyes, "Sure…" She takes a step to the side as she runs her tongue over her teeth. Rejection, even when the offer was half teasing, it still stung.

T slides past her and goes to pull out a long length of new cloth from the bag. Which he then folds properly, much to Uma' surprise. The kid was a walking contradiction.

"So… Just outta curiosity…" Uma hesitates a moment as she inspects her nails, "What makes you not want ta join?"

T pauses the folding as he turns to look at Uma with a raised brow. "Doubt we have matching answers." He responds after a moment's thought.

"I ain't asking her," Uma points out, "I'm asking you."

"Oh…" T frowns as he continues folding. "Then vulnerability, I guess..." He responds absently.

Uma tilts her head, that wasn't the answer she'd expected. "Who's?"

" _Either_?" T shrugs, "Both make me uncomfortable." He finishes folding the cloth before he places it on Uma's desk.

"Huh…" Uma purses her lips to the side. "You know, being ah part of something bigger than yourself don't make you vulnerable."

"Beg to differ." T scoffs with a frown. "And the idea of being a part of something bigger than myself-" He adds with a shrug, "I'm still tryna figure out who the fuck I am-" He stops himself, "Let alone help other people-" His eyes narrow, "Most of which I don't like."

"I don't like it," Uma shrugs, "But I guess I don't have to."

"Accurate-" T agrees, "But when has that stopped you before?"

"Never." Uma chuckles, "Look, I don't mind ya storing shit on my ship, just don't complain if some of it gets used."

"Why would I care if you used it-" T blinks, "That's kinda the point."

Uma blinks, "You lost me." Was the kid gathering stuff for her?

"How? Or when?" T looks around confused.

Uma rolls her eyes, "Are you saying the stuff you're storing is for me to use?"

"Well yeah, it's your ship." T agrees slowly in confusion.

"And why did you think I'd be mad again?"

"I didn't ask." T blinks, "And it's your ship." He explains simply. "Duh."

"You make yourself plenty useful, so I really don't mind ya coming and going." Uma shrugs, "Wish you'd join, but stay useful and I'll keep ya around."

T drops his eyes to his boots as he shifts awkwardly. It was weird the offer would come twice in a row. Were they not just fucking with him when they asked that? He blanches at the idea. That could never fucking work. They'd be all up his ass once they noticed the curfew- Which he knew they would. They'd be up his ass about his past. They'd be up his ass about everything. None of which he wanted them to know or answer or even acknowledge himself.

Uma slowly runs her tongue over her lips. The kid had been pretty useful, she had to give him that. Even if he did drive her crazy with his antics at times. But more than that, T had been there for Hyades. A lot. And Gil… And that meant something to her. She looks T over again before her eyes dart over to the barest hint of the setting sun. "Look-"

"I'm sure you have better things to do with your one night off a year." T stops her, "S'not like I ever dip out for long- Go have fun and I'll meet up with ya later or something…"

Uma hesitates, torn between taking the opportunity to ask T herself why he'd been so worried about Hyades, and just letting it go for now so she could go enjoy time with her whole family. She bites her bottom lip, "Fine. See ya at the beach then." If Harry and Gil didn't know anything, she doubted she'd get better answers when all she really wanted to do was leave.

T nods, before he completely disappears down the steps being swallowed by darkness.

"Don't ya need a lantern." She calls out with a frown.

"Nah." T's voice echoes back. "It's more fun this way."

Such a weird kid. She shakes her head before she turns to the gangplank. If she ran, she could get there in fifteen minutes. She pauses on the plank.

If she swam… She could probably make it in ten. She grins as she kicks her boots off. Her family was going to be so surprised to see her.

* * *

 **So did we _deliver_ on this chapter? Do you love Uma as much as we do? Do you like our version of her? What group do you think _you_ would meld better with on the isle? Do you think D or T will ever join a gang? If so which ones? Speaking of our two emotionally stunted OC's and gangs, how did are you guys liking their interactions with the Dragon and Kraken? Whose your favorite pairing to read? If your willing to answer, why? Better question, are we doing Mal and Uma justice?**

 **Let us know, we're curious writers!**

 **With much love and appreciation,**

 **Dark and Twisted**


	42. High Hopes

**Hey Descendants!**

 **Twisted and I just want to thank you all for continuing to read our ever growing story. We've got lots of chapters heading your way, in fact I'm going to post another one tomorrow since this one is so short. Don't forget to review Twisted's questions at the end of the chapter, and if you have any questions or other comments, please let us know. It's always nice to hear from you awesome readers!**

* * *

 **A few days later...**

Hyades stands on the shore, watching as the Goblin ran back down the docks to the barge. Her bag was lighter now with two tablets and payment for their safe passage gone. Her latest letter to the King of Auradon were about Mal, Evie, Jay and Carlos.

She wrote about everyone, but the Rotten Core and the Wharf Rats were special. She wrote about them at least a half dozen times each since she'd started this. She even wrote about T, though she left his name out per his request.

She sighs, half smiling at her almost ritualistic plea she made every time she passed the tablets off to the goblins. "Please, for the love of all the gods, let it reach someone who cares." She whispers softly. Usually she said the king, but she was starting to get desperate despite the swell of hope lodging under her ribs.

She'd taken extra care with this last letter. Though it was one of the few that she didn't let anyone else read, not even Yensid. It had been too raw. Too emotional. She'd given detailed descriptions of her friends in every way she could imagine, highlighting their good qualities while also showing the struggles and challenges they faced to overcome their more negative ones. She wrote about the goodness that lay beneath the facade they kept for the isle. She wasn't going to lie. It was definitely easier to write about some over the others, but they were all equally worth the effort.

She saw the beauty in all of them, and could only hope whoever reads her writing would come to love these people as much as she did.

Could see that they didn't belong here.

She was looking forward to the challenge of writing a similar letter on behalf of her cousin, and her first and second mates.

Though after writing her piece about Mal, she couldn't help but wonder how much of a challenge it would actually be.

She sighs as the barge blows it's last ear splitting horn before the ship begins to take off.

Hyades watches the goblin she'd given the tablet to as he continues to run across the barge, past a shadow running in the opposite direction. The ship moved five. Ten. Fifteen feet away.

Her heart was suddenly in her throat as she watched T bound over the last bushels of trash, before he takes a running leap off the edge of the barge. The whole dock shakes as he lands like a cat; on all fours. The bulging bags hanging on either side of him nearly throw him off his balance.

He looks around as if making sure no one caught his almost fall, his face falling as his eyes land on her. He drops his head and shakes it, before he starts heading her way.

Hyades bites her lips as she slowly lifts one hand and waves. He always got so embarrassed over things like that, and never believed her when she said she was impressed.

"Sup Deez?" He greets when he gets close enough. "Sendin' off more tablets?" He guesses.

"Yep, just watched the goblin run past you with them."

T nods his head, "What are you on now by the way, I lost count after bout one thirty..."

Hyades scrunches her nose up. How many had she sent. It never occurred to her to keep track, "I don't know. I've been sending them for a little over two years now. One or two a week." Her eyes narrow… Fifty two weeks in a year-

"Fuck." T's eyes widen. "I don't think I've ever stayed doin' anything for that long."

"Didn't you stalk us?" Hyades teases.

T looks away. "That's not what I mean, I meant stuff like lock picking- Woulda given it up if there was no sign of progress, is all."

Hyades shrugs, "My writing skills have improved."

"I fuckin' bet they have." T agrees. "You should let me read the next one. I wanna know how good you've gotten."

Hyades blinks, "You- You want to?" T had never expressed interest before, other than to demand that his name be left out if she _insisted_ on using his likeness.

T nods his head. "Yeah, they've always sounded super cool. And you always have interesting outlooks on shit- I bet they're a good read." He adds with a lazy grin.

"Sure." Hyades smiles, "Yeah, I'd love to have you read it. Any of them. Just let me know."

"Sweet." T grins. "Maybe the two of us can teach Gil ta read while doin' it. He's always talkin' bout your stories-"

"Wait-" Hyades tilts her head to the side, "Gil can't read?"

T's eyes widen slightly as he takes a step back. "Fuck." He face palms, cursing himself.

"I don't know why you're upset," Hyades pulls her hand through her hair until she tugs at the ends, "that's something I should have known. He's one of my best frien-" She pops a hand over her mouth.

T pauses in his tirade, as he swivels his head back to Hyades. "I don't give a shit Deez, he's one of my best friends too… More reason I shouldn't have said it." He scratches the back of his head. "Just weird you didn't know is all…"

"He's always told me he like to hear me read, and I like doing a final pass over it to look for mistakes and stuff… I guess I just didn't put it together…" She frowns, her chest aching oddly at the idea of missing something so important about Gil.

T shrugs, "Well shrimpy's off the ship now." He grumbles, before he shakes his head. "So… What do you say? I doubt either of us have the patience ta teach him on our own… But together I bet he'd pick it up pretty quick..."

"I'd like that. But maybe you should ask him, or wait until I have a natural way to notice it. I don't want him to feel… bad or anything." Why else would he hide it from her?

"I can do that without makin' him feel dumb." T grins in reassurance, "Better for me that way, anyhow." He studies Deez for a moment. "Got a day in mind so the big guy has a day to look forward too- That's not Wednesday or Tuesday nights?"

"What happens on Tuesdays?" Hyades asks automatically, she knew about the Wednesday lessons with Jay, T had forced her to go a few times.

T shrugs, "Personal shit- So if Mal asks, tell her to put that in her pipe and smoke it."

"Whoa- That seemed…" Hyades rubs the back of her neck awkwardly, "Loaded…"

T snorts, "Mal's on a find out everything about T kick…" He shrugs, before he studies Hyades, "Weird she didn't involve you."

Hyades shrugs, "She was probably afraid I'd want to write about it, or that I'd end up tipping you off."

"S'not like Mal's the most subtle, nor is her gang." T looks away sheepishly. That wasn't true. Her gang knew plenty about him. Well atleast Evie and Carlos did. Jay and Mal- Not so much.

"I'm also not really a member…" She shrugs again, "Mal does a lot of things that are members only." She sighs, "What about Fridays? Uma usually has Harry stay late with her, and I'm sure she'd be alright with us teaching Gil to read even if he's on nightwatch, more eyes the better right?"

"Sounds like a plan, I'll let him know." T nods as he starts walking away.

"I'm glad, maybe this will cheer him up," She smiles and lightly claps, "he's seemed a little down lately."

T pauses before he turns around to look at Hyades with a frown. "Thought it was in my head." He admits sheepishly. "But I'll let you know if I figure that out too."

* * *

 **How did you guys like this chapter? Are you liking the growing friendship between the OCs? Better question... do you find them relatable? Are the cannon cast relatable with the slight tweaks we made? We do our best to try to make sure you guys are interested, and our characters are three dimensional. Is anyone feeling a bit flat to you? Please let us know. Every time we get the chance to write we go from 9 am till four am or later some nights, so don't be hesitant to call us out on a dropped ball. We care deeply for this story and these characters justice.**

 **Much love and appreciation,**

 **Dark and Twisted**


	43. Knowledge is Power, Sometimes a Headache

**Hey Descendants!**

 **As promised, another chapter :)**

* * *

 **The following Monday**

Hyades sips her tea as she sits across from her favorite teacher. She really loved the time she was able to spend with the old man, had come to rely on his wisdom rather than the learning she was suppose to gain by attending school. In the end it just seemed more direct and easier to apply.

Tonight was a bit different though. Tonight she was... distracted. After her discussion with T she couldn't help but feel like all the work she'd put into her writing over the last few years was pointless. She didn't blame him for pointing it out; part of her was just scared he was right.

She had been sending letters for years, but there hadn't even been a mention of it on the King's Fireside chats. It was disheartening. She'd been positive in her response to T- Saying it was worth it because of how much her writing had improved. And it was true, but she still couldn't help her disappointment.

"It just doesn't seem like he's getting them Yensid." She pouts as she lowers the cup to it's matching saucer. "No matter how many I send- There's no response."

Yensid's silent for a moment as he picks up his own cup and takes a sip. "These things take time young one." He assures her, "And may I point out that he might very well be receiving them, but doesn't know who to send the response too. I've read your messages child. You make it nearly impossible to figure out who you are, much less where you live. There's a good chance the King isn't looking to sabotage your life by seeking you in such a public forum."

Hyades bites her bottom lip. She'd never considered how she would benefit, or the consequences she could face, from her writing. She kept herself removed from the writing because, though she believed with every ounce of her being that her friends didn't belong here, that most of the children of the isle of the lost didn't deserve to be here, she wasn't one of them. "Too late to change that now though…" She half heartedly points out. "It would be weird if I suddenly started signing them or something." She sighs.

"Would it be?" Yensid asks her skeptically. "Or is it more that you are feeling a certain way on the subject?"

"Well yeah… It might look suspicious, he might think someone else is writing, or won't trust anything if the writing changes-"

"Or you can inform him that it was my suggestion that you at the very least put a return address on them."

"But," She shifts awkwardly in her chair, "I'm the daughter of Hades."

"And I'm the son of Tlaw." Yensid shrugs, "That doesn't make you inherently evil. You are not your father any more than I am. And let's thank your father for that." He teases her.

Hyades half smiles, "I just didn't want to taint the words with any preconceptions."

"How very ethical of you..." Yensid chuckles, "But are you sure that's it, and not the fact that, for some reason, you feel like you are different than your friends?"

Hyades narrows her eyes, "Are you a mind reader?"

"No. Just very old and astute." Yensid laughs at her expression. "Just like you are young and curious, as you should be."

"It gets me in trouble a lot." Hyades sighs as she leans back in her chair, slumping down a little.

"And you think I've never gotten in trouble in all the years of my studies?" Yensid questions. "I wish I were that perfect."

"You walked a grey line." Hyades recalls.

"And you don't." Yensid states. "And hopefully will never have too. Your line is still very much white my young Hyades- Whether you can see it or not, I can."

"I don't think Auradon wants vks that can kill." Hyades whispers sadly.

Yensid frowns, "Killing doesn't necessarily make you evil, you know. I've been forced to kill many in my time, I'm afraid. Does that make me evil? A monster? A murderer?"

Hyades sits up so fast she nearly knocks her tea cup over, "You've killed?" Her eyes were wide as she stared at her hero.

Yensid nods his head. "To protect others or to defend myself. How do you think I got all the first generation here to leave me be? By asking politely?" He lets out a heavy sigh. "I'm afraid not."

Hyades blinks, "I… Guess I never thought about it." Her brow furrows, "I still don't know if I want to write my story."

"It is something to think about considering child." Yensid encourages her. "Lest you be forgotten when he does finally find them."

"I'd be sad-" Her heart aches at the thought of being left behind, the thought stopping her in her tracks.

"Your friends would never leave you behind." Yensid points out with a frown. "And what do you think will happen when that occurs?"

"They'd still be stuck here…" Hyades sighs.

"Bingo." Yensid nods in approval. "Which is exactly what you don't want."

"It's hard to write the way I do about my friends, I'm not sure I can even do that to myself." Hyades cringes at the idea, "I mean, the last one I sent was about Mal and her gang… If she were to read it I don't think she'd be happy with me…" To be fair, she was pretty sure Mal would want to strangle her, "But I wrote about everything that makes her- Her."

"So then, ask one of your friends to write a story about you, for you." Yensid suggests. "You've put in a lot of work writing about them through the years- Don't you think at least one of them would be willing to write part of your story."

Hyades pauses as she thinks about it. Mal. No. Evie? Maybe, but she hated writing… Jay? No. Carlos? No, he wasn't really a writer so much as a doer. Uma? She immediately shakes her head. Poor Uma never had any extra time. Harry? She blanches. She wouldn't want to see what he would write- At least not to send to the king. Gil? She perks up a little before she remembers her latest conversation with T and deflates all over again. Gil literally couldn't write. So that left T- "No!" She clears her throat, "I mean, I just went through the whole list and there's no one." T knew way too much about her to write anything official.

"Not a one?" Yensid frowns, looking skeptical.

"They're all either way too busy, hate writing, can't write, or know-" She blinks, "Know nothing really about me."

Yensid's eyes narrow as he studies her. "I see… Well in that case, I would love to write a letter on your behalf if you'd like. It won't be written in stone- but parchment should do the trick."

"You'd write a letter for me?" Hyades clasps her hands together under the table to stop them from shaking.

"Of course, can't have one of my favorite students left behind." Yensid kindly smiles at her as he picks up his mug again, taking a sip before he makes a face. "Do you mind?" He asks as he hands her the cup.

Hyades smiles, "I learned something new." She says excitedly.

Yensid sits up straighter at that. "Oh?" He asks with interest. "Let's see it then- Go on."

"I was trying to crisp the edge of a tart because it wasn't baking evenly, and look-" She holds one finger under his cup as she scrunches her face in concentration until a single flame dances across her finger tip.

Yensid claps jovially at her new found control. "You've made excellent progress. Has the books on meditation helped then?"

"I haven't had a lot of time to myself to meditate recently, but I have gotten to read the books. I don't understand everything in the one's about emotions though." She slowly brings his cup back to set in the saucer.

"There not meant to be understood in one reading." Yensid chuckles, "You learn that kind of stuff in layers. My suggestion is start with the base three. Happiness, Anger, and sadness. And then work your way up from there."

"Even those are confusing sometimes." Hyades pouts.

"Ah, but your learning to better recognize them." Yensid assures her. "And that's the first step you need to learn to control your abilities."

Hyades plays with her teacup as a question burns at her lips. But she wasn't sure how to ask, or if she'd get in trouble. Her indiecision makes her bite her lips as she swirls the remaining tea in her cup.

Yensid watches her over the rim of his mug. His expression neutral. He waits a good thirty seconds before he lowers his mug back to the table. "Something seems to be eating at you child… And I can only help if you ask for it. We already covered I'm no mind reader."

"Sorry." Hyades chuckles lightly before she takes a deep breath, "Do demigods get- Or manifest powers, like more than one? Over time?"

Yensid lets out a deep sigh, "Have you developed another ability already?" He asks curiously. "I thought you were still a bit young for the rest of your powers to wake…"

"So I will get more things I have to worry about?" Hyades sighs, her father had been right, she could get more abilities.

Yensid sighs, "Eventually yes," He admits, "but hopefully by then we'll have gotten your fire and strength under your own control."

"Hopefully." Hyades sighs again, she wasn't sure she wanted to know, but a part of her needed to, "Can things make it happen faster than it should?"

Yensid narrows his eyes thoughtfully, "I suppose under the right circumstances- Or rather wrong ones- A demi or full god for that matter- Could manifest their abilities sooner if the right stressors were being applied. Like if your life was in danger, there's a good chance another ability might kick in to save you, even at this age."

Hyades freezes for a moment, her heart in her throat. "But probably not younger right?" Is that what Ursula had been trying to do? Make her powers wake up? Is that why her father said it was a good idea to stay away from her? Or was he also trying to get her powers to wake up sooner than they should. He wanted the bracelets off so bad, would he really be willing to do that? Was that why she'd been avoiding home for so long?

"I suppose it would really have to deal with how life threatening the incident was and the will of the child I would hazard to guess." Yensid ponders out loud. "People of all ages can do extraordinary things when the right pressure is applied. That's how you get diamonds out of coal." He imparts to her.

"Oh." Hyades shakes her head. That was enough personal questions for the night… Maybe the whole year. Her mind was still reeling from her introspection. But then… "Do you still think my father doesn't belong here?"

Yensid sighs, "I think that is a complicated question. On some levels I believe it was a mistake taking a god and sticking him on this isle. On the other hand your father did some heinous things when he was free just to spite his brother. It's a complex situation with a lot of nuanced details that need to be taken into account."

Hyades slowly nods, "But, it's a good thing he's got the bracelets on."

"For the safety of those on the isle? Probably not. I would imagine once he is freed he wouldn't stay here long enough to do any damage." Yensid responds honestly.

"If he were freed." Hyades corrects as she tugs the ends of her hair with one hand.

"If." Yensid agrees. "If is good." He adds. "I would hate to have to eat that size of a crow if I were proven wrong anyways. It's just an assumption."

Hyades nods. Usually her evenings with Master Yensid were delightfully thought provoking, but tonight she felt like pain and panic were dancing on her brain. She lets out a sigh as she presses her fingers into her temples.

"Would you like a different tea?" Yensid offers, "I have one that is specifically good for headaches."

Hyades smiles as she inches her teacup towards him, "Yes please."

Yensid chuckles lightly, as he takes her cup. "Won't be but a moment." He assures her as he walks out of the room.

"Kay. Thank you." Hyades calls back politely, but stops when a strange motion in a window catches her eye. She leans forward, contemplating alerting Yensid before the shadowy figure presses a hand to the glass to shield his eyes from external light. It was T, peering into the window with a mixed look of confusion and frustration.

"T?" Hyades whispers as she waves her arms in an attempt to get his attention.

T seems to ignore her completely though. Instead he turns and lights a match, the flame flaring to life before he moves it closer to the window, trying to see in again. He moves it too quickly though, as it almost immediately goes out. He face palms before digging back into his bag, pulling out a flashlight.

Hyades half stands from the table, "Oh no, what are you-" She jerks her arms in a wide motion again.

Again he ignores her as he flips it on and presses it to the window with a look of confusion. His own face comically lights up, forcing T to instantly click the flashlight off with a look of surprise, followed by irritation and annoyance. "The fuck?" He growls.

Hyades presses her fingers back to her temples… She could hear him, which meant Yensid probably heard him too. She groans as she sinks back down in her chair.

"Almost done." Yensid calls over his shoulder.

"I'm going out on a limb here," Hyades rolls her eyes at T's newest antic, flat out pressing his face to the window, "but are your windows magicked?"

"You've never noticed?" Yensid questions, before he chuckles from the other room.

"I don't think I've ever looked in your windows."

"Would you like to invite your friend in?" Yensid offers as he walks back into the room with two fresh cups of tea.

"I honestly doubt I'd ever see him again if he knew I could see this." Hyades shakes her head, "That's T by the way."

Yensid chuckles, "Ah a face to the name. He does look the type… And I always wondered if that's who kept flashing a light on me and attempted to lock pick my door. Most gave up ages ago..."

Hyades grimaces, "Wait, he's been here before?"

Yensid nods, "About every third visit give or take. I was hoping he was a friend of yours...He is quite entertaining don't you think? Very creative, till he gives up and just fogs up my window."

"So he shows up when I'm here?" Hyades frowns, "I've never noticed him before."

"To be fair he also shows up at random hours of the night throughout the week trying to figure out what the hell is going on." Yensid grins, "His words mind you, albeit slightly amended." He adds in amusement. "I'm not sure he's realized this is a residence."

Hyades tilts her head to the side as she watches T pull out thin strips of metal before he starts jabbing them around the base of the window. "Fuckin' stupid ass windows."

Hyades eyes widen, "I see. Sounds like T."

"He's a creative swearer too if you give him long enough." Yensid adds mischievously.

"How have I never seen this? Or heard this?"

"He's not usually frustrated so early in his efforts." Yensid sips his tea. "He might actually have something to tell you tonight…"

"Oh…" Hyades eyes widen, "Oh!" She quickly stands, "Um, please excuse me for a moment."

"Of course take your time." Yensid assures her, "It's not like you can't reheat your tea. Or like I'm going to bed any time soon."

"Thank you." Hyades smiles as she walks to the door and slips out. She pauses for a moment, trying to look into the window next to the door, only to see nothing. "Huh." She shakes her head before she turns and walks down the alley a bit.

For the first time in her life, she sees T completely unaware of her. If her head wasn't aching she would have enjoyed getting revenge for all his jump scares on her, but for now it really was best to play dumb, "T?" She calls out, hoping her voice sounded properly confused.

T jumps, dropping the razor he'd been trying to scrape the window with. "Oh Deez, sup?" He asks as he steps on the razor blocking it.

"You apparently…" Hyades tilts her head to the side, "Why are you messing with the window?"

"Trying to get your attention." T shrugs. "While also figuring out what the fuck is up with this place."

"It's magicked. Boom, case solved-"

"On the isle?" T asks confused.

"He's Yensid, I don't question what he can do… I mean I do ask him a lot of questions and stuff, but yeah, magicked."

"Yensid?" T asks slowly as he turns to look back at the brick building, looking slightly mortified. "I thought that was your hideout from other people." He grumbles, as his ears burn with the intensity of his blush.

Hyades lifts an eyebrow, "No, but I've been coming here a lot since I dropped out of school. Yensid is the best teacher anyway, and since he's letting me bother him I learn more anyways. I thought I heard you swearing out here and wanted to warn you."

T's eyes widen, "You could hear that?" He jumps away from the building as if he'd been burned. He blanches, as he face palms with a groan.

"It was just a few swears, don't be a baby."

"Yeah just a few swears _-Tonight._ " T laments as he covers his face in embarrassment. "Fuck man, I didn't know this was some old geezers fucking magicked ass house." He groans.

Hyades quickly slaps a hand to her mouth to cover the chuckle, "I'd ask if you want to take him up on his offer for tea, but it sounds like you don't."

"Accurate." T nods as he adjusts the straps on his bag, "But I told ya I'd let you know bout Gil," He shifts, "Before I knew whose house this was." He moves further away from the structure. Which was weird considering how many times he'd jumped on her while she was on literal fire.

"It's only if you yell T," Hyades shrugs. It could be true. "But what's going on with Gil?"

"Mhmm." T mumbles suspiciously. "His flute." He states anyways. "His douche brothers broke it."

Hyades entertainment at T's expense vanishes instantly, "His really nice one, the one he fixed?"

T nods, with a frown. "Explains why I haven't heard him play in ages."

"How did his brothers even get it?" She asks sadly.

T shrugs, "Guess it was in his pocket on the way back from or to somewhere." He adds vaguely. "Does it matter how?" He asks in annoyance. "Point is you wanted to know, and boom, now you know."

The beach. Hyades blinks. The last time she'd seen him play had been at the beach, for her. She slowly nods, "Thanks T."

"Yeah, no problem." T nods, before he turns and starts walking away.

"Any word about Fridays yet?" Hyades calls after him, desperate for some good news.

"It's a go." T waves behind him.

At least she had that. She sighs heavily before she walks back to the door and knocks again.

Yensid opens the door, two books in hand. "Welcome back." He greets her. "A little bird told me this might be useful." He offers her them.

Hyades takes it as she resumes her seat. One was a book about flutes. The other about glass blowing. She smiles up at him, "You think I can make him a flute?"

"I think you can make a lot of things you haven't tried to make." Yensid responds vaguely as he takes a sip of tea. "If you put your whole heart into it."

* * *

 **Hi again!**

 **So what did you think of Yensid's interactions with Deez? Do you think he's giving her good advice? And how about T showing up and messing with the windows? Anything you found particularly interesting about this chapter? What did you think of Deez line of questioning? Let us know by leaving us a review! All the best fellow Descendants!**


	44. Progress Not Perfection

**Hey Descendants!**

 **Happy Monday! We hope you enjoy the new chapter, and don't forget to check out Twisted's end of chapter questions!**

* * *

 **The following Wednesday...**

Mal frowns, slightly disgusted by the sand as she marches her way to the beach. She hated the fact she had agreed to do this- But Wednesday was Jay's day to do as he pleased, and she'd needed him to handle some of the more social bits of leadership for her. She couldn't stand talking to the underlings that followed her and her gang- But it needed to be done every month and this time the day just happened to fall on a stupid Wednesday.

Now she was stuck giving the freak sword lessons on Jay's behalf. Not that she actually minded the sword work. She had some tension she would love to work off on the kid. And Maleficent only knew Jay was probably taking it easy on the kid.

Her frown deepens when she finally catches sight of Hyades and T lounging on the beach. The former seemed to have her hands buried in the sand. Most likely to make glass. The latter looked like he was soaking up what little bit of sun.

"Mal?" Hyades furrows her brow as she looks up from the pool of molten glass under her hands, "What are you doing here? I though Jay-"

"Yeah, Jay's busy." Mal rolls her eyes, as she pops the gum in her mouth, "So ya get me instead."

T finally cracks his eyes and languidly stands up. "Sounds good to me." He shrugs, glancing to make sure she'd actually brought two swords.

"Woah… Let me just collect my glass and get out of here." Hyades shakes her head as she hurriedly pulls her hands away from the sand.

T turns to look at Hyades in confusion. "Don't want ta jump in this time?"

"Funny." Hyades smiles humorlessly as she rolls her eyes. "I left you both an apple tart, they're in the boxes." She tilts her head towards them.

"Thanks." T grins, "See ya later."

"You're _too_ nice." Mal comments in a tone that implied that it was not a complement.

Hyades shrugs, "I take criticism if that helps." She mixes sand in with the cooling glass.

"Clearly." T snorts, "Or the two of you wouldn't be friends."

Mal shoots a nasty glare at T, before turning back to Hyades. "Good to know." She says unable to keep her annoyance from her tone.

"Yep." She pulls the hot glass from the sand and rolls it in her hands like clay while it cools.

"Have either of you ever thought about how awful it would be if your temperaments were switched?" T observes in amusement. "The isle would be ash by now."

"Nope!" Hyades glares at T before she all but runs away. "Have fun slicing each other up. Bye."

T turns back to Mal, looking unaffected by her glare. "So… Sup teach?" He lifts his brow.

Mal smirks, "Oh there is so much to teach you… Unfortunately today we're only working on swords."

T smiles at the taunt. "Well whatcha waiting for?" He holds out his hand for the sword, rolling his eyes as she tosses it at him. He doesn't even bother to try to catch it by the hilt; his hand wraps around the blade.

"Cute." He grumbles, before he adjusts his hands to it's proper hilt.

"Your such a fucking retard, who catches a blade like that…" Mal points out as she brings her sword up to the ready, "You didn't hurt yourself did you? Can't have you dropping your sword because it's slick with blood."

"It barely scratched me-" T shrugs, "But glad to know you care." He teases.

"Right." Mal snorts, "Then I don't want to hear you bitch if you drop it."

"Eh, I suck, you don't. Doubt I'll bitch much."

Mal rolls her eyes, "At least you know where you stand."

"Always." He assures her.

"So get to it," Mal's eyes flare with anticipation, "Let's see some fucking action here."

T smiles, "This should be fun." He sinks into an awkward stance for the sword before Mal comes at him, her blade crashing down against his. Before he knows what's happening he finds his legs swept from beneath him, and just as quickly he eats his first mouthful of sand for the day.

"Not a dagger." Mal chimes sweetly down at him before she moves back to give him space.

"Thanks for the reminder." T grunts as he picks himself back up and drops into a sturdier stance. A devil-may-care grin pulls at his lips as his eyes spark at the challenge.

"Well?" Mal taunts, letting her sword dip slightly to even give T a slight opening.

"Right." T nods at the invitation, and launches an attack. He deflects the first strike. Then the second, but misses on the third. He flinches as Mal's blade cracks against his back, the force pushing him mouth first into the sand. "My bad." He admits as he pulls himself back up.

"Remembered it was a sword at least." Mal rolls her eyes.

"Progress not perfection." T grins at her.

* * *

Mal stares at the kid in front of her with a new found respect as he picks himself back up without complaint after what had to be his fiftieth time getting his ass handed to him. Even she was starting to get sore, and she hadn't been hit more than three times. "Want to call it a day?"

T's lips literally pout, "But it's only been like two hours."

"Yeah, and you're human…" Mal rolls her eyes as stabs her sword into the ground and leans on the hilt, "And your ass is getting handed to you."

"Of course it is, you've been doing this for years." T shrugs, "And your not. So what's the problem? Don't tell me I'm out pacing a half fairy..."

"If you ain't tired, I can keep going." Mal shrugs as she pulls her sword back up, "I just didn't want to continue if you couldn't even fight back. That's like, animal abuse or something."

T's eye twitches, "I was fighting back."

"Shittily."

"No fucking shit." T huffs, "That's why I wanna keep going."

"You know, fighting in the sun, what little there is, under all those layers has to be holding you back." Mal points out as she eyes at least four layers of clothing T was currently wearing, "You move so slow during the day."

"You think that would help?" T asks curiously, his eyes wandering over her in thought.

"I know layers help at night when it gets cold, but aren't you frying under all that black?"

"Frying? No…" T frowns before he looks around making sure they were the only two on the beach. "Hot, more than I like to admit." He continues, before he shoves the sword in the sand. "Do you really think it'll make that much of a difference?"

"I know you're making me hot looking at you." Mal quips back, "And the length of the sleeves is probably messing with your grip, and making it easier to knock the sword out of your hand." She points out offhandedly.

"Huh." T frowns houghtfully before he sighs and starts stripping off the outermost layers of his clothes.

Mal stands a little distance off, inspecting the grit under her nails in disgust before she looks back up at the small pile of clothes. At the third layer removed she growls, "Are you fucking serious? How many fucking layers do you wear?" What she had thought was a few more than four layer had easily grown to possibly nine or ten.

T turns back to Mal with a frown as he takes off his fourth shirt. "Eight? And yes?"

Who wore eight layers of clothes all day every day? "Okay… But why?"

"I mean it saved my ass at the well." T shrugs. "And never interfered with my ability to use my daggers." He turns, to pull up the sword. "But if you think this will help, I'm willin' to try it."

Mal's eyes widen as she bites back a curse when she sees T's back. Her eyes narrow as her gaze lingers over blood, some old, some fresh, staining his shirt in what looked like strips. What the fuck?

There was no way her blows could have had done that. But who the fuck was stupid enough to fight in that condition? And why the fuck would you want too?

Her eyes sweep over the boy, doing a quick inventory. Her eyes flash green before she turns away from the sight of bruises circling the boy's wrist. What the hell was she seeing?

No wonder why the kids swings were so weak. She wasn't sure why her chest constricted at the sight. Or why it ached.

The sudden flare of unknown responses in her own body annoyed the shit out of her. _Whatever_. The kid was Jay's responsibility. Her only job was too train him tonight. She could do that. She could control that.

T turns back to her, sword already in his hand.

"Better?" Mal attempts to quip as she pulls her sword up. The last thing she needed was to set him off and send him running. She might not know much about the freak, but she _did_ know that at least.

T shrugs, "Won't know until I try."

"Waiting on you fucker."

"Heard." T nods before he lunges at her. Their swords clang together with a metallic ring.

The fight lasts about twenty seconds longer than usual before Mal kicks him in the chest and sends him to the ground her eyes flashing with irritation.

Whatever, If the kid insisted on fighting she wasn't going to hold back. His enemies certainly wouldn't- And clearly didn't.

"Fuck." T grunts, as he pulls himself back up rubbing his chest. "Can't wait to add kicking in. That's getting old."

"Fat chance. You can't wield the damn sword longer than a minute." Mal sneers, already standing in defense.

"Yet." T grins, before he attacks her again, not waiting for her instruction.

The two go at it again, several times. Mal's blows seem to get wilder and more powerful each time T pulls himself back to his feet. She hated this. Hated knowing something like that. Hated the way she had to stand in her rage at the marks. _But_ she had to give credit where it was due. His stance had become better, and his attacks more precise.

"You lasted almost a whole minute on that last one." Mal bites out begrudgingly as she struggles with the urge to stomp the kid's back. Though whether it would be out of spite or to teach the freak a lesson was beyond her realm of understanding at the moment.

She had no idea how the fuck the kid was still standing, let alone fighting, through the pain of whatever the hell was going on with his back. _And_ bruised or broken ribs if the rib bindings she'd caught a glimpse of were any indication. Not to mention his bruised wrists. She was surprised he was even able to wield the damn sword properly.

And if they weren't hurting before, they definitely were now. She refused to hold back in the slightest with her kicks. Not to mention all the times she'd cracked her sword across his back, enraged that the kid _wouldn't_ just fucking stay down.

She'd be impressed if she didn't find it so stupid. And if the kid wanted a damn fight, who was she to hold back? Hadn't he yelled at Hyades for the exact same thing? She smirks, hell no, dragons never back down.

"See," T beams as he pulls himself up. "Progress. _Shitty_ progress, but progress nonetheless." He gets out through heaving breaths.

"I think we're done for the day." Mal can't help to bristle at the kid's persistent positivity. Did he even feel pain? "I'm sick of kicking your ass," She comments in irritation. The last thing she needed was to kill the kid. She was pretty sure her gang would never forgive her, even if it was the idiot's fault. Not that she would ever be able to convince them of that.

Mal glares when T has the audacity to pout, but lets out a relieved sigh when he doesn't argue.

"Thanks for the practice." He adds genuinely. "I obviously need it." He hands back her sword.

Mal can't help the snarl that creeps over her lips in disgust. Was that supposed to be a joke? Was he referencing his whatever happened to his back? Or just the ass kicking?

"Yeah, you do." She agrees in her nastiest tone.

T nods as he walks back to his pile of discarded jackets and starts layering up again. "Appreciate your time Mal. Takin' off the jackets definitely helped- I think I'll start trying that with Jay."

"Don't get used to it, my time is valuable." Mal grumbles, doing her best to try to contain the urge to beat T over the head with the swords in her hand for being a stupid fucking idiot. "And you should." She adds coldly, "Take him by surprise next week. You really are faster without the extra weight." She adds as an afterthought.

There, Jay could deal with his freak of a stray and get the fucking story out of the bastard. It was one thing if an original villain, or even an adult had marked him- But Mother help her if she found out it was another VK.

"Good to know." T smiles as he looks back at Mal, "Did it seem like I handled the blade better too?"

"I had a harder time knocking it out of your hand." Mal admits as she sheathes the blades in her hands, before she was tempted to back hand him with one. Who the fuck cared more about how they handled a blade than the fact their back was in fucking ribbons. No, better question.

Why the fuck was it pissing her off so much. It wasn't her problem what the kid got into.

"Sweet." T beams as he throws on another jacket and zips it up. Then the next one, until he finally gets his last layer in place, becoming the annoying, pain in the ass shadow once again. "Catch ya later Mal." He walks away, throwing up a hand behind him before his back disappears.

Mal stares after T for a long time, her eyes glued to his back where she knew, under the eight layers, his back was cut up to shreds. She couldn't unsee it. Couldn't help the slight awe that seemed to creep beyond her frustration.

She must have knocked T on his ass a couple dozen times. She'd landed some pretty solid hits too. And yet, he kept getting back up. No complaints, no whining, nothing. Just determination that set her teeth on edge.

Was he trying to learn how to protect himself from his abuser? Her frown deepens. The thought made her growl. Who ever had done that to his back had clearly been intent on causing him as much pain as possible without killing him.

And the fucking dumb shit was just acting like he did every fucking time he saw him. Positive and indifferent. A growl rumbles in her chest and her jaw tightens. She hated how well he dealt with that. That had to be nearly unbearable. She bites her bottom lip hard. Could she do that? Continue to fight. Continue to snark and be witty in the face of so much agony? Her eyes flare green as a tiny trail of blood escapes the corners of her lips. No… She shakes her head. She couldn't do what T was doing. Stupid or not, she wouldn't be able to continue while in that much pain.

Her eyes narrow in suspicion. Who the fuck was doing that? And better question. _Why?_ She clenches her fists. Two faces flash through her mind.

Atilla and Cora.

She could picture either of those fucking psychos doing that to someone. Was that the real reason behind T's interest in them? She shakes her head before her thoughts rabbit holed.

Or was it simpler than that. It wouldn't shock her to find out everything the kid told them had been a fucking lie. The smell of deception and secrets clung to him like the shadows he loved to disappear into.

She drags her hand down her face with a groan. She could do this all night if she let herself. That wouldn't get her any closer to any real answers though. She spits out her gum.

Great. She huffs. She finally had information on the kid she was absolutely certain no one else knew- And she had no idea what the fuck to do with it. Her face twists into a scowl. She should do something about it- Not for herself obviously, but E and the pup would be fucking devastated, and that would affect her. Jay too, knowing her luck. And like fuck did anyone want to deal with a Hyades' tantrum if she ever found out.

Her discovery had done nothing but raise a hundred more questions. She drags a hand down her face in irritation. Was this how the gang felt every time they learned something? Was this the reason no one seemed motivated to learn more about T in the first place? Because it made her angry, and even worse sad. She groans.

"Progress, not perfection." She repeats with a scowl. The saying really fit what little she knew about T.

Oh well, she'd officially labeled this a Jay problem. There was no way T wasn't gonna take off his layers now, she'd ensured that. So there was no way Jay wouldn't see it. Maybe he could navigate that conversation maybe he couldn't either way, it was his student, his problem.

* * *

 **So did this chapter surprise anyone? Starting to connect the dots with T? And why he's got so much composure? It seems the VKs slowly are. Did you enjoy the Mal and T fight session? Are we doing a good job with Mal? What do you think of our version of her? Are you happy or upset? Let us know!**


	45. ABCG

**I'm so sorry fellow Descendants fans! Have a chapter now, and I'll get another out tomorrow!**

* * *

 **The following Friday**

Gil beams as he bounds to the beach, his heart nearly exploding with excitement. T told him he and Deez had a surprise for him and he wanted to know what it was. It was rare that he got surprises from either of them, so he couldn't wait to see.

His smile nearly splits his face when he finally catches T's dark hood and D's ombre hair whipping around in the wind.

His energy renews at the sight, his stride picking up until he skids to a halt a few feet away so he wouldn't kick sand up on them. He grins as the two turn to greet him. "Hey guys," He gushes, out of breath as he plops down to sit between them.

Hyades can't help her low chuckle as she leans into his side with a one arm hug, "Glad you could make it."

"Hey big guy." T punches Gil's shoulder playfully.

"So what's up?" Gil scan the area around him for the first time, frowning when he doesn't see any boxes.

"Looking for the apple tarts I've been making?" Hyades asks, her eyes lighting up with her smile.

Gil blushes, as he nods sheepishly. "Did you bring any?"

"Did Deez bring tarts?" T snorts, "Don't be dumb-" He rolls his eyes, "But no treats til snack time." He teases.

Hyades claps excitedly.

Gil looks between the two in confusion. What was he missing? It was never good when these two worked together- It usually spelled trouble.

Hyades rolls to her knees to face Gil, reaching out to place one blindingly white hand on his tan arm, "You know how I always read my work to you?"

"Of course." Gil nods.

"Cool." T nods, as he mimics Hyades' as he moves to his knees, picking up a long thin stick. He stands and walked closer to the wet sand.

"Why?" Gil questions his head tilted to the side.

"What if I didn't have to anymore?" Hyades asks, "You've never said anything about reading yourself, and I love reading to you, but yeah, what if you could read? Would you want to learn?"

That's what this was about? Because they both wanted to teach him to read? Gil blushes again, as he looks away. "Of course I wanna learn." He frowns, "I'm just too dumb." He shifts in discomfort. He didn't want to waste Hyades and T's time with the impossible.

"Gil…" Hyades voice was soft as she leans forward, taking his face in both of her hands, "You are so not dumb. You are… So many amazing things" She smiles as she runs her thumb over the slight cleft in his chin. "But never dumb."

Gil drops his eyes as a frown contorts his lip. He leans into her touch, enjoying the feel of her trying to comfort him. "I mean- I do wanna learn but-" He shrugs, "Jus' sayin all the teachers at school said I was too dumb." He admits as embarrassment burns his cheeks.

"And Mal thinks I'm a retard, what of it?" T calls back over his shoulder as he continues etching in the sand.

Gil reluctantly smiles at T's delivery.

Hyades smiles as her gaze shifts to T before she turns her ocean blue eyes back on him, "Did you know I dropped out of school?"

Gil turns to Hyades with wide eyes, "When?" He asks surprised. "Why? Your so smart..."

"A few months ago." Hyades shrugs, "And I left because the only teacher worth learning from is Yensid, and he agreed to let me pester him." She smiles as she sits back on her ankles and starts fussing with the curls of hair in his eyes, "But my point is, the people 'teaching' aren't exactly experts on education. So who cares what they said."

Gil looks away. "But they're older than us, wouldn't they know."

The harshness of T's bark of laughter startles them both of them.

"Or not." Gil blinks in surprise. He wasn't sure he'd ever heard someone encompass so many negative emotions into a laugh before. It was slightly unsettling.

Hyades chuckles as she shakes her head in agreement, "I know you Gil…" She leans in closer as her voice drops to a whisper, "You are not dumb. I love the way you see the world, and I love talking to you." She takes his hands in her's, squeezing them tightly, "You make me think, you help me question, you've helped me learn so much."

Gil looks at her skeptically. "Do you really think that?"

"I know it." Hyades nods.

Gil studies her for a moment. He wasn't sure what to think. Hyades was one of the smartest people he knew. Maybe there was a chance he'd be able to pick it up this time… If for no other reason than the people involved. He'd never seen T give up on a challenge and Deez seemed so confident. He wanted to keep arguing- But, part of him really wanted to learn. It always bothered him- made him feel inferior, little, and worthless. His frown deepens as his eyes grow more intense. But with T and Deez… There was a chance… But what if they figured out that he was really an idiot?

"Gil," Hyades reaches up once more, taking his face into both of her hands, "I know you can do anything you set your mind to. If you can carry me, kicking and screaming and-" Her eyes flick away as she hesitates, " _beating_ you, to the Lost Revenge, you can learn to read. It takes that kind of dedication."

Gil shakes his head. "Gettin' you on the ship was easy, once you said you missed Uma."

"You and I both know it wasn't easy," Her eyes fall to his chest for a moment, "and we both know why you did it." She looks back up at him, her eyes somehow soft and hard at the same time, "I believe in you."

Gil looks down, swallowing hard as her unyielding confidence made his eyes burn. He wipes at them in embarrassment. "I mean, I'm willing to try." He admits shifting in discomfort. He'd just have to try way harder than he had before.

T lets out a low whistle. "Awesome, I just finished. Great timing D." He calls from the rows.

Hyades stands and holds her hand out for Gil, "We got this." She grins.

Gil takes her hand as he pulls himself up. "We'll see…" He says unconvinced as he lets Hyades lead him to the rows.

"Right," T grins at Gil. "These are letters. They make up the alphabet we use to make words." He explains. "There's twenty six of them- But no worries man- Know how much you like music and there's a song to help ya remember that matches up with that star song you used ta play." He adds with a grin. "I'll sing along-But mostly I'll be pointing at the letters as we go along."

Gil's eyes narrow as he looks at the letters scrawled out in front of him. He wasn't confident in his counting either, but he knew enough to know there were way more than twenty six letters.

"There's two sets because it's upper and lower case." Hyades explains when she hears Gil counting under his breath. "They're the same letter-They just look different."

"Oh." Gil sighs in relief. "Okay- I get it now."

T nods, "Sorry man, wasn't tryin' ta scare you. I know it's a lot of information- But promise it's totally worth it."

Gil grins at T's encouragement as he squeezes Hyades' hand.

"Right-" T nods, before he turns to Hyades, "Deez your up."

Hyades smiles sweetly at Gil, before she turns to T. "I'll sing it slow at first so you can keep up with the letters T is pointing at, and speed it up when you're ready to go faster."

Gil smiles, "I think that would help." He admits, vaguely remembering a song from when he attended school.

Hyades nods, "A-B-C-D-" She slowly sings the alphabet, working to enunciate each letter clearly.

T's careful to keep up with every letter as not to confuse Gil further, easily recalling how overwhelmed he was when Carlos started with him.

Gil narrows his eyes, four of the letters looked exactly alike. How was he supposed to know the difference? He frowns. "Do you mind singing it again the same way?"

"Of course." Hyades smiles.

"As many times as you need bro." T grins at him.

They go over the song five more times, before T holds up his hand. "Wait up-I think it might help if you point along instead of me." He notes with a frown when Gil kept getting thrown off at where he was pointing.

Hyades frowns, before her eyes light up. "Yeah, I'll sing it as you point to them."

Gil nods, "Alright." He agrees as he walks over to T and takes the stick from him. "Did I do something wrong?"

"Oh not at all." T assures him. "Just think it would help ya learn it better."

"Everyone learns differently Gil," Hyades quickly assures him, "we might have to try a few different things."

"Yeah, we just have to find your style man." T grins at him, "No biggy. Between the two of us we'll have you readin' in no time."

Gil slowly grins at his friends encouragements. It had been a long time since he'd used his brain this way and he was a bit rusty. All the letters kept flipping on him. And that didn't make sense because the letters hadn't been touched- And he didn't want to tell them that- Because he wasn't sure if that was normal- Or if he was just stupid. He just knew he didn't want to let the two of them down.

After several more choruses of the song Gil seems to catch on, to both Hyades and T's excitement.

"Want to try drawing them?" Hyades asks, "I'll still sing them for you."

Gil chews his lip nervously.

"Promise ya we're not gonna laugh." T adds, "You never laugh at my swordplay."

"And you don't laugh at me being afraid of the water." Hyades adds.

Gil's brows furrow as he thinks about it. "But that's different-"

"Tch." T snorts, "Bull shit."

"It's all stuff other people might laugh at," Hyades shakes her head before she gestures to the three of them standing on the shore, "but not us."

"Yeah, I mean how the fuck would laughing help encourage ya to do this man?" T adds with a frown as he crosses his arms. "We're just tryin' to help because we know you're not as stupid as you think you are."

Gil open's his mouth to argue but before he can start, T interrupts him.

"You got me and Deez teaching you, man. No way either of us are giving up on this til you can read a dictionary."

"You have commented on my strong will." Hyades blinks innocently as a smile slowly claims her lips.

Gil looks between the two of them and laughs at the warmth the two of them managed to fill his chest with. "Alright…" He sighs, "I'll try." Because the two of them were clearly doing their best to help him. He wasn't sure it was possible, but he'd always wanted to try, so why not try for them?

T and Hyades high five at the his consent.

"Fuck yeah man." T turns and punches Gil's shoulder with a wide grin. "Good for you."

Hyades excitedly jumps and hooks her arms around Gil's neck.

Gil's grin nearly splits his face as he catches her, and spins her around in his own excitement, hugging her to his chest with all his strength. He wasn't sure he'd ever felt this type of warmth before, but he liked it.

* * *

T frowns as he looks above Gil's shoulder to Hyades, looking for confirmation that what Gil was doing was odd. His p's, q's, d's, and b's were all interchanged, and a few letters were backwards. Each row showed the letters differently- Though Gil didn't seem to notice.

Hyades makes eye contact, her eyes lost as she shrugs uncertainly.

T nods, before he claps his hands together at Gil's final Z. "Right. Time to get back to the song."

"This time won't you sing with me?" Hyades sing songs as she holds out her hand for Gil so they can go back to T's original rows.

T frowns as Gil keeps up with the song picking the right letters with the stick as he continued along.

"Again." He tells Hyades, before he walks off further and crouches down to start etching the letter's Gil was struggling with in the sand. He steps back. So he turned his E to threes. Mixed up the lower with the upper case letters, and couldn't seem to tell q,p,b, and d's apart. He chews his lip as he studies it. The ones that all looked like they could be something else… He was missing something. He knew Gil was brilliant. He'd shared enough conversations with the kid to know that. Maybe Carlos could help him figure it out?

Hyades turns to T on the fifth rendition. "T?" She calls out, breaking the boy out of his deep thoughts. "He's got the song down."

T turns with a grin, "Cool." He walks back over to him, hand digging in his pocket before he pulls out a pile of cards. "These really helped when I was learning. The upper case are on one side, and lower on the other with a picture of an object that starts with the letter. Like A for apple or B for banana." He explains.

"Oh, those are fun." Hyades grins as she looks the cards over. Her eyes narrow as one finger lingers on the painstakingly neat handwriting. "Hmmm…" She shakes her head before she smiles up at Gil, "If you don't mind… I was going to see if I could go back to the ship with you tonight. We could play with the cards until Harry and Uma get back."

"Of course." Gil beams at her. "Uma'd be thrilled to see you at the end of her shift.

T grins, "Meet up next week at the same time?"

Gil looks between the two of them. "Really?" He asks in surprise.

Hyades frowns, "Well yeah, it takes a while to learn to read. We were hoping you'd be okay with us having a set time every week."

Gil looks away, the burning in his eyes returning as he wiped at them roughly. "I'd really like that actually…"

"Wait- uh can I borrow the cards for a moment-" He smiles as Hyades hands her back the cards. "I just want to see something before I take off." He goes the deck as he pulls out four cards flipping them so they were all on the lower case. "Right, so Gil can you tell me which letters these ones are? Don't feel bad if ya don't get it right- They're just the hardest to learn."

Gil nods, "Sure." He nods before he leans forward and studies the cards intensely. "Uh… B, D, P, Q?" He guesses after a very long moment.

T nods, "Heard. Good to know." He grins at him as he hands the cards back. "Thanks, that really helps me figure out where your at man."

"Did I get any right?" Gil questions.

T waves his hand dismissively, "No-But neither did I when I started." He lies easily.

"Really?" Gil asks hopefully.

"Yeah." T nods, "They all kinda look the same don't they?"

Gil sighs in relief.

"Oh, I almost forgot." Hyades turns to Gil excitedly, "I left the tarts in my hideout. Would you mind grabbing T's for him before he vanishes on us-" Gil doesn't even wait for her to finish as he turns and races for Hyades' driftwood hideout. She chuckles before she turns back to T, "Seriously though-I'll have to figure out how to get the rest to the ship with us..."

"I can spare the time to carry pastries while Gil carries your ass..." T offers easily with a shrug as he plops back in the sand. What was up with Gil? Was it his eyes? Or something else? He knew the kid could learn shit. He'd seen the kid pick up all different types of hobbies through the years.

Hyades bites her bottom lip as she twists her fingers nervously, "Okay, I think I'd usually try to have more tact, but um…" She sighs as her eyes follow Gil getting close to her hideout, "Did Carlos teach you how to read?"

T freezes, as he swivels his head up to Hyades so quickly he nearly gets whiplash. "What?" He demands, how the fuck had she figured it out.

"The handwriting on the cards… It's Carlos'." She explains, "I've sat next to him in every class we've had together for years."

T lets out a sigh as he leans back in relief, "Oh the cards are Carlos'- I lifted them the last time I was over there- What the hell does he need them for? Kid knows therm-ah-dynamics and shit."

Hyades purses her lips before she catches his gaze with hard eyes, "Look, no judgment zone right?"

T looks away, what the fuck was up with this chick? This was like the twentieth time she'd been able to pick up shit like this. "Why?"

"Because Gil might feel better knowing he's not the only one that didn't learn to read when he was little."

T lifts his brow, "Speakin' from experience?"

"It helps, believe me. Yensid…" she sighs, "Look, equal uncomfortable moment… I talk to Yensid, a lot, you know that-" She wraps her arms around her waist before she sits down a little distance from T, not looking in his direction, but close enough so she could continue to speak softly, "I felt better when he told me he's had to kill before, like maybe I'm not as horrible as I think I am. Because if he's done the same thing…" She shrugs, "Maybe I still have a chance."

"If you're fucking horrible what does that make the rest of us?" T snorts, as he turns to study her. Was she being serious? "If someone's stupid enough to try you- Sometimes you don't have a choice- But don't you ever _dare_ fucking regret protecting yourself from scumbags." He tells her with the most aggression Hyades had ever heard in his tone.

Hyades huffs, "I didn't want this to become a me thing, I just wanted…" She rolls her eyes, "Look, do you really think anyone else has killed anyone? Knows what it's like to be the reason, whatever the circumstances that lead up to it, that someone's life is over?" She turns to look at T, "Have you ever killed anyone?"

"I've dreamed about it." T admits.

"Well I have nightmares about it." Hyades admits in exasperation, "I know I was protecting myself in the end, but still, it's an extreme reaction. And just because I was scared is not a good enough justification… It's more of an excuse."

T shrugs as he studies her. "S'not like your running around setting everything on fire and ruling this shit hole with an iron fist like some others would do in your position. So you've killed a few scumbags- The isle ain't any worse for it."

Hyades shrugs, "It's still hard."

"I'm sure it is…" T admits, "But you did the isle a favor. What if those pricks had tried E like they tried you? Do you think she would have fared as well as you?"

"That's the thing, we'll never know. The man who scared me in the alley that just wanted my money? Who knows how far he would have gone? He scared me, and now he's dead. He might not have been violent, but I don't know. What I did, I had no right to take his life. But I did." She huffs, "Look, I'm just saying it felt nice to talk to someone who understood how I feel. Who's seen death happen right in front of them and knew it was by their hand."

T rolls his eyes, "Doesn't sound so bad compared to the alternative." He sighs, "But I'll think about it." He lets out another sigh, "And this better stay between the four of us."

"I wouldn't have it any other way." Hyades nods somberly, shaking off the darkness that had settled in during their conversation as Gil runs back up with boxes in his arms.

* * *

 **Hi again! Anyone have any guesses as to what is holding Gil up? What about Hyades' eerie ability to connect dots? And who do you think T dreams of killing? We hope you enjoyed this chapter. We know it was really fluffy. Speaking of fluff though, anything fluffy you'd like to see? We have a huge outline and a sense of where the story is going once events of Descendants happen, but we're curious. Let us know, or just leave us some positive vibes! Also, let us know what you think of the new story art! Twisted worked real hard, and came up with like a million (or six) different covers, but we ended up liking this one for this part of our Descendants story.**


	46. Swords and Wounds

Hey guys…

Sorry for the late update. We were mourning the loss of the sweetest cinnamon roll we adore. And we didn't want to be tacky by posting a chapter...I'm not sure either of us have ever been so deeply affected by a celebrities passing away… Tears happened when we saw our newsfeed about it. Cameron Bryce was an amazing actor and person, and it kills us that he was taken so young. Our hearts go out to everyone he touched with his kind soul, not only to his friends and family, but to his fans as well. It's just painful to think about, and we're sorry for his loss.

* * *

 **One Wednesday after Mal's run in with T**

Jay felt like an ass for trading places with Mal last week, not that he had a choice. Still, he hadn't seen T since he fell into his and Harry's meeting.

He was kind of worried T might not show up after a practice with Mal, her style was meant to be cruel and brutal. Visually showy as befitting their vicious leader. And he knew she hadn't held back. Mal, the 'cold hearted', didn't understand the concept.

He shakes his head. On the other hand, this was T he was talking about, and it was rare the kid was fazed by something so... Well, _Mal_.

It wasn't the first time he hadn't seen T for weeks. He kicks a piece of rubble out of his path. It was just hard not to worry about the kid since the well. _He_ was fucking reckless as shit. Jay scowls. He still didn't know what to think about T taking full on Hyades' flames to the face when he tackled her down the well. Why the fuck would anyone do that?

And who the fuck was stupid enough to challenge Atilla alone, _and_ to fucking save him for fuck-sake?

Just _T_. He rolls his eyes.

If T could face those two… Why was he worried the kid would shy away after tangling with Mal?

He frowns.

It probably had something to do with the fact Mal had been acting shady since then. Her responses snippier, her temper shorter than normal- Even with Evie. That itself was a dangerous sign. She hadn't acted like that with E since they were kids. Which meant there must have been some heavy shit weighing on her mind.

 _And_ he wasn't liking the timing.

He freezes when he sees someone in the distance where he and T usually met and frowns. The white and red shirt throws him off. What the hell was one of Cora's doing on this side of the isle?

He dips off the trail, his steps becoming silent as he crept up on the beach from a different direction than usual.

"Jay?" A voice suddenly questions from right behind him.

"Sonovabitch!" Jay nearly jumped out of his skin. He could have sworn his heart skipped a beat at the sudden surge of fear.

"Whatcha doin' in the brush?"

Jay laughs nonchalauntly, "Just, checking your reflexes."

"Did I pass?" T questions.

"Yup…" Jay nods as he claps T on the back, "Good job." He breathes out. Pretty sure if T ever did that to him again he might have a heart attack. Had he gotten even more quiet through the years? Or was it because of his and D's stupid game, where they wandered off pointlessly into the woods for days.

T nods, "Nice." He smiles, before he turns back to the beach and starts walking.

Jay's brow furrows as he watches T walk off. If T hadn't spoken, he wasn't sure he'd have realized it was him. T was normally shrouded in layers of blacks and grimmy browns. Layers. _So_ many layers.

It had been T in the red and white. The blur he'd thought had been a spy or someone poorly waiting in ambush. What the hell was going on? "So uh…" Jay quickly catches up to T, falling in step with his pace, "What did you think of Mal's… Style?"

"She's a beast-" T shrugs, "But wasn't expecting anything less from the dragon." He adds. "She gave good pointers too."

"Huh… Glad to hear that." Jay frowns in speculation, "She's not usually one to offer advice. She's more of a bust your skull until you learn it kinda teacher." It wasn't always the case, but Mal did have a reputation to maintain. She usually reserved the less harsh methods for Evie and Carlos. Sometimes even Hyades.

"Well, yeah it was mostly that." T agrees, "But she also pointed out that my layers were getting in the way- Which sucks- But once I get better I figure it won't matter what I'm wearing." He finishes thoughtfully.

Jay shrugs, "I'd never pointed it out before because that's all I ever see you in. It is easier to learn the basics before you start adding in complications though."

"Ah." T nods, "Figured it was something like that when I improved so quickly."

"That sounds promising," Jay grins as he holds out a sword, "Care to show me what you've learned?"

T grins as he takes the offered sword and steps back, "Waiting on you."

"Oh so cocky after a single lesson with the dragon." Jay taunts as he pulls his sword up.

"Can you fight a dragon without being cocky?" T quips back as he lowers into a sturdy stance.

"Fair." Jay chuckles. He narrows his eyes, focusing on the way T moves and dances about. It had taken a long time to learn to judge the kids movements through so many layers. And now he was going to have to relearn it all. His eyes slide along the lean muscles stretching under T's walnut skin as he readied the blade.

Without warning T launches at him, catching Jay by surprise.

Jay gets his blade up in time to deflect the attack, but he was impressed at the surprise. "Good job." T was faster without his layers, harder to disarm when there were no long baggy sleeves to catch and throw the kid off his balance. He sets his jaw as he turns and readies again, a half grin on his face revealing how much he was enjoying the new challenge. "Do it again."

T nods, his eyes gleaming delightfully at the praise as he begins circling Jay like a predator, looking for an opening.

Little things about T kept catching his attention. He'd never seen the kid's hair before. He knew it was black because of the wispies that occasionally escaped the hood. He just had no idea it was going to be longer than his own. Weird. Why keep his hair long when _he_ was obviously trying to hide his gender?

Jay catches T's attack this time, the two clashing swords longer than normal before he finally cracks his sword over his back as the kid eats sand for the first time today.

T picks himself up with a grin before he drops back into his stance.

"Here, let's switch it up." Jay nods, his grin mischievous as he changes his stance from defensive to offensive.

"What's the new plan?" T questions curiously.

"You defend."

"Right." T nods as he shifts his stance and grip on his blade.

This time Jay lunges forward, tilting his hips to the side as he jukes and spins, winding up behind T. His eyes widen at the sight of the shirt hanging skewed off one shoulder revealing long, thin lash like cuts. They were healing, but… He blinks… There were so many! And he suddenly understood why he'd mistaken T for one of Cora's agents. The back of his white shirt was streaked with old blood. He manages to get his sword up in time to deflect T's return attack. He shakes his head and forces himself to focus on the duel.

T curses when he ends up on his back as he gets knocked down, sword to his throat. "I'm really starting to feel like you've been going easy on me…" He grumbles.

"I ain't been takin' it easy on you," Jay rolls his eyes as he pulls T up off his back, "I'm just starting to add layers now that you're getting better."

"Oh." T's suspicion instantly dissipates. "Guess hat makes sense." He grins as he steps back. "Bad ass."

Jay shrugs, "I've seen you with a dagger, been on the receiving end of it. You'll eventually be able to use that."

T nods as he drops into a defensive stance again.

"Speaking of your dagger moves." Jay grunts as he attacks again, "Think you can help me out in that department?"

T's eyes widen as he missteps and the sword clips across his shoulder and neck.

"Fuck." Jay drops the sword from his hand and rushes forward, clapping his hands around T's neck, "Shit Man, I didn't mean-" He was afraid to look.

T quickly jerks back in response to the touch, he bangs his fist against the shoulder where the sword had connected. "No big." He quickly blurts out.

"Dude, are you sure?" Jay looks down at his own hands, afraid to see blood welling between his fingers. He'd had fatal points drilled into him in his sword class, and he knew for sure he'd hit the whatever-the-hell artery in T's neck.

"Don't feel enough warmth for it to have been that much damage…" T swallows tightly, Jay's hands still wrapped around his throat.

Jay mirrors T's swallow, his heart beating far to fast as he slowly pulled his hands away from T's neck, revealing a small trickle of blood starting to well up in the thin scratch where the sharper tip had struck. "Thank fucking God." Jay closes his eyes as he lets out a heavy breath.

T quickly steps back, the minute he was free. "What about the dagger?"

Jay blinks, "Dude, I almost killed you." He freezes. He'd almost killed T. The blood drains from his face.

T's eyes widen in worry as he swiftly steps back to Jay. His hand instantly on his forehead, before he drops it. "You should sit down." He states traces of concern in his tone, before he pushes Jay down to the sand. He rushes to his pile of jackets and comes back, before he wraps one around Jay's shoulders. He plops to his knees next to him, "You look like crap." He observes after Jay's shaking seems to die down.

"No fucking shit." Jay rolls his eyes. He puts his head down between his raised knees. "Yeah... " He clears his throat, "Daggers… I was wondering if we could like, trade or something."

"Oh!" T's eyes widen, "Of course." He nods, "Least I can do after all the shit you've done for me." He adds as he leans back with his arms for support. "They're a lot easier than swords- Both to find and to use…" His eyes rest on the waves crashing against the sand. His hand coming up to wipe away a new trickle of blood absently.

"Wicked." Jay gives T a thumbs up. "I've always fucking complained about the busted ass swords we have…" He shakes his head as he looks up to T's neck, "But man, I'm glad that wasn't sharp."

T shrugs, "I thought it was just me." He agrees, "My daggers do seem a lot better quality."

"I think the Auradonians repair their swords instead of throwing them out." Jay suggests, glad to have something to talk about, anything… He wasn't sure why he was dizzy, or why his head was pounding in time with his heart, but he didn't like it, "My dad said something about it once." He shrugs, "I guess they don't revere daggers as much."

"Huh." T frowns as he leans further back to look at the sky, "Probably… I've found a fuck ton more daggers than swords." He admits.

"You've found swords?"

"A few." T shrugs.

The two sit in silence for a good ten minutes, T occasionally stealing glances at Jay as if to make sure he was okay.

Jay shakes his head, finally clearing away the strange headache, "Dude, I don't know what that was, but thanks for waiting." He lets out a heavy sigh, feeling like he was coming out of a cold room or something. He stands up and stretches wanting to erase all evidence and feeling from the experience, as he handed the jacket back to T.

"No big." T shrugs, he takes it back, before he looks Jay over carefully, "Ready to go again?" He finally asks as he stands to join him.

"Yeah." Jay turns to find his sword.

"Cool." T nods as he walks to the circle, his shirt shiny with fresh blood.

"Man… Are you sure you want to keep going?" Jay asks, unable to miss the bright red stains on the back of T's shirt.

"Uh… Yeah?" T nods, as he experiments with the collected sword absently.

Jay sighs, "You're bleeding."

T's eyes narrow as he puts his hand to his throat in confusion, before pulling it away to look at it. "Barely." He shrugs.

"Nah, you've got some fresh blood on the back of your shirt." Jay points out.

T's eyes widen in fear as he stares at Jay in something akin to horror, jaw slack. As he stood there frozen to the spot.

"Did that happen in the Atilla fight?" Jay asks, "I mean, I know it ain't my business, but you should probably ease up a bit until it's healed." He hated giving T an out like that, but he also couldn't stand the raw, naked fear in the kid's eyes. It told him all he really needed to know, though it also left him with more questions. Basically it was a typical T predicament.

T shifts under the weight of his gaze, "Uh-" He begins, his eyes narrowing. "No."

"Mal didn't cut you up did she?" The question pops out before he can stop himself.

"No!" T quickly shuts that down. "No." He shakes his head. "It was just an accident. Landed bad while roof hopping… I just didn't realize they'd opened. My bad man."

"Sorry." Jay holds his hands up, somewhere between a surrender gesture and a defenseless one, "I just got worried when I saw the blood, ya know. We all get dinged up, right."

"Right." T nods, his eyes full of regret as he glances to his pile of jackets.

"Man, you say you're fine to keep going, I believe you." Jay shrugs awkwardly, "We just, you know, we all gotta check in on each other. I mean if we don't, who will?"

"Fair." T turns back to Jay and nods his head. "Would you feel better if I showed you some basics for the dagger?" He offers. "Then we could attack each other with our off weapon?"

"That sounds promising." Jay grins eagerly, "I could be down for that."

T nods as he walks towards his pile of jackets, and drops the one in his hand to the top, and pulls out the one from the bottom to gather his daggers.

"Look, uh" Jay tilts his head to the side as he rubs the back of his neck, "Ya ain't mad about me asking are ya?"

"I followed you and everyone else around for years out of simple curiosity." T responds dryly, not looking up from his jacket. "Can't be mad at you just for bein' more direct about it…"

Jay furrows his brow, "I just- if that's the kind of questions you don't like, I get it, but uh…" He grimaces, hating how unsure he knew he sounded. Thinking he'd killed T had really stunned him, and now seeing T injured and still fighting, it was overwhelming and he didn't know what to do with whatever it was making him feel shaky and hurting his chest, "I just, you know, I'm not uncaring. I do want you to be… Uninjured and like… Stuff… Ya know?"

T looks up in confusion, "Didn't think you would," He frowns, "I mean you could have killed me like a hundred times over if you felt like it…But, thank you I guess," He tilts his head to the side. "I don't wish injury on you either- And not just because I can't land a hit. There have been plenty of opportunities for me to take any of you out if I wanted to- It wouldn't be hard in the dark- It's just not a thought I have towards you guys, ya know?"

Jay blinks a few times at the implications. T was right. He could have shadowed his way into killing any of them. Even as aware of his surroundings as he was, T had still managed to surprise him a good handful of times. "Glad you're on our side." He chuckles.

T snorts as he walks over with his daggers, "I'm not really on a side… So much as on people."

"I meant that more in the sense of glad you're not an enemy." Jay points out.

"Oh." T hands over the daggers, "Same then." He grins at Jay.

Jay looks at the dagger in his hand, grips the hilt, checks the balance, moves his wrist around a bit to check the weight.

"I know it doesn't have the reach- But if you're quick enough it really doesn't matter." He shrugs.

Jay nods, "So what's a good stance?"

T frowns as he thinks about. "Um…" He narrows his eyes. "Might just be easier to attack me and let me see how you handle it, then work from there…" He admits.

"Cool." Jay nods as he makes a few swipes in the air, feeling out different stances until he settles on one, "Ready?"

T can't help his smile. "Waiting on you."

"Oh that's how it's gonna be huh?" Jay grins as he lunges forward, slashing at the sword in T's hand in an attempt to disarm him.

T jumps back, before he dodges and lunges forward. The two fight for a good minute before T manages to get Jay at sword point.

"Dude, this was an awesome idea." Jay smirks as he takes a step back, flipping the dagger back and forth between his hands.

"I have those sometimes." T grins as he mimics Jay, giving him some space.

Jay laughs, "Don't worry, I won't tell if you won't."

"Would be my preference." T admits, as he swings around the sword experimentally.

Jay's eyes linger for a moment on a fresh slash of blood blooming on the back of T's shirt. He shakes his head, but can't shake the notion that T and Carlos had more in common than he'd thought possible. The sheer terror on T's face was near identical to Carlos' face the night Jay stayed over and Cruella came home trashed. He and Carlos didn't talk about it, ever, but he still had nightmares about the sounds coming from Cruella's room, and the bruises and marks it has left on their sweet pup.

He'd never admit to him that he was the real reason Mal always kept him so busy on projects, and out of his house.

And that was what he couldn't shake. T was afraid of someone or something. A parent? A guardian? Something worse? His head was starting to hurt again.

T pouts when he notices the look on Jay's face, before he shakes the expression away. "Wanna call it?" He asks in concern.

"Probably for the best." Jay shrugs.

T nods in understanding as he walks over to switch the blade for the daggers.

"Why don't you hang on to the sword?" Jay offers when T turns with the sword in his hands, "I hear you practice with D and the rats sometimes."

T blinks, "Are you sure?" He asks in confusion.

"Yeah. It's better to always use the same blade." Jay furrows his brow, "Something like you build trust with it."

"Huh…" T wonders as he studies the blade. "I get that… I feel the same with several of my daggers."

"Mind keeping an eye out for a good one for me?"

T nods, "Like you weren't going to get one now."

Jay grins, "Never make assumptions right."

"You mean never be in someone else's debt, right?" T quips back dryly.

Jay shakes his head, "Dude, you don't… That's not why-"

"I was joking…" T responds dryly, "It's the tone, isn't it?" He questions with a small pout before he sighs, "What I mean is I don't think it would be fair if I got to practice swords without you being able to practice daggers. Your already on par with my sword play with them. Just don't want you to fall behind."

"I can live with that." Jay laughs, "And yeah, you might want to work on the tone," He claps T's shoulder, "You sound like Mal sometimes." He grumbles.

* * *

"So… How did training the tard go?" Mal asks with a raised brow as Jay slips into the hideout. She tilts her head to the side as she taps her nails against the table.

"Jesus Mal!"Jay jumps and claps a hand over his chest, "Fucking seriously man, I can't take any more of that shit today."

Mal rolls her eyes, "You think you'd be more used to it with your stray."

Jay pulls his lips taunt over his teeth, the look somewhere between a snarl and a grimace. "I'm not in the mood Mal."

"Oh calm down." She waves dismissively, before her eyes sweep over Jay again. "Training went that well, huh?"

"Mal… Seriously." Jay drops heavily into a patchwork cushion on the floor.

"I am being serious." Mal blinks, "I want answers."

"Good to know somethings never change." Jay rolls his eyes as he kicks his boots off. He rests his arms against his knees and sighs deeply before he slumps back.

Mal's smirk falls as she studies Jay carefully, her arms crossed over her chest as she leaned back in her chair as she stares at the ceiling. "So you saw his back too?"

"Yeah Mal, I fucking saw his back." Jay snaps, "Happy? Any more stupid fucking questions?"

Mal lifts her brow as she falls silent. It wasn't often Jay took that tone with her. And she'd apparently stepped on a land mine. She has the decency to turn away. The silence stretched between them for several long, painful moments before she clears her throat, "Probably not the best approach."

"No Mal, it wasn't." Jay responds, though thankfully his tone was also less harsh.

"Fair." Mal breathes out, as she runs her hand through her hair.

"I thought I'd killed him." Jay admits out of the blue

Mal's chair drops to all four legs loudly as she studies Jay. "The kid's a fucking freak Jay- I doubt a few whacks-"

"No Mal-" Jay shakes his head, "I, it was an accident, but I hit his neck." He mimics a sword with his hand, smacking it against his own in demonstration, "Kill shot."

Mal's eyes widen slightly, "But he's fine." She states for clarification. The last thing she needed to add to her to do list was hide a body- But she would for Jay. Even if it was T's.

"Yeah, I mean I freaked out." He closes his eyes, "Slapped my hands over it so fast I freaked _him_ out. He must have twisted away perfectly, or our swords seriously suck that much, or both… But I only nicked him."

Mal lets out a heavy sigh, "Shit man, that fucking sucks."

"So yeah, not in the mood for attitude and games right now. You want something, just fucking ask like no one else is here…" Jay huffs as he turns to stare at Mal, "Please…"

"Huh." Mal holds up her hands. "Just wanted to know if you were able to figure out what the fuck happened to the tard's back…" She looks away sheepishly, "I didn't know how to address it..." She admits as she looks to her dirt under her nails.

"He fed me a line about getting hurt in a fall-"

" _Bull-fucking-shit."_ Mal spits out at T's audacity.

"Not an idiot buying a bridge to Auradon Mal." Jay growls, "You wanna hear about the fear in his eyes or what?"

Mal shuts up, as she slumps back in her chair at the rebuke.

Jay sighs again, "You know how you keep Carlos busy, keep him away from his house?"

Mal nods, as she crosses her arms.

"T had the same eyes man, the same damn look of-" Jay shakes his head, "He's fucking scared of something. And I don't think it's another vk."

Mal lets out a sigh of annoyance. "Of course it isn't." She snarls, with a roll of her eyes. When was it ever something she could actually fix?

"I tried to see if it was Atilla," Jay rests his hands on his forehead as he continues to stare straight up at the ceiling, "he didn't even flinch."

Mal sighs as she looks down at the floor with a frown. "No. That would be too easy." She leans back slinging her arm over the back of the chair. "And the only time the kid tells the truth is when it benefits us personally." She hisses in annoyance.

Jay laughs humorlessly, "And when you put him in an awkward spot."

Mal's chair drops to the floor again, "Oh really?" Her eye brow lifts.

"Oh yeah…" Jay rolls his eyes, "I don't think it's you're style though, and I figured it out by accident."

Mal's eyes narrow with curiosity, "Humor me… What gets that kid to talk? Cause I smacked him several times in his back to see if he would complain and I got shit for the effort."

Jay sits up with a heavy sigh before he trudges over to the table, "One, that was a bitch move. That shit needs to heal." He cringes as he sits on the edge of the table, taking a sudden interest in his hands, "And swear you won't be judgy or shit over this Mal, it's kinda personal."

Mal sobers up as she leans in closer, "I swear it won't leave the room." It was probably the best she could give him.

Jay turns to her and glares for a long moment, "It better not ever leave yer fucking mouth."

Mal blinks, right they were in the hideout. "It won't. I swear." She just wanted a fucking answer to to one of the hundreds of questions she had swimming around in her head.

"Good." Jay looks back down at his hands, fidgeting with them as he begins, "Something happened to me after I realized T was fine. Like I took a fucking second and realized I could have killed him and-" His voice fades as he struggles to explain.

Mal frowns as she looks away, giving Jay some reprieve- But she knew better than to interrupt him.

"I don't know, it was like I got dizzy and my head was pounding, I think I was sweating and everything got cold-"

Mal's eyes swing to him in concern. "Are you okay now?" She asks unable to keep the concern from her tone. Her eyes study him as she takes note of the bags under his eyes. "That sounds awful and you kinda look like shit… Not that I blame you- Sounds like you had a long fucking day."

Jay snorts as he turns to look at her, "T said the same damn thing, made me fucking sit," he drops his eyes and shakes his head slowly before he looks back up, "and get this, he stayed with me."

Mal pulls back in surprise. "What? Why?"

"I dunno… We just talked. Like he was worried or something," Jay rolls his eyes and his voice gets a little raspy, "I nearly kill him and he was worried about me."

Mal can't help her snort. "Well that checks out. Kids had a fuckin' deathwish since the day we met." She adds, "Or did you forget him tackling D down a well?"

"No…" Jay runs a hand over his face, "No I haven't forgotten that." He falls silent for a moment, "But seriously… Why do that? I mean, we were the ones that pushed her to that, so why the fuck do that?"

Mal falls silent, he was asking her questions she'd been asking herself for months. "I couldn't tell you…" She finally sighs. "It doesn't make any fucking sense." She adds as she runs her hand through her hair in frustration.

Jay shakes his head, "Anyway yeah, he sat and talked with me, waited until I could stand again… And then-" He shrugs, "I just kind of mentioned the blood on his shirt and asked if he was really okay to spar."

"Which he said yes too." Mal clicks her tongue. "Because he's a fucking tard."

"That's the thing, I really expected him too. But that's when he-" Jay tenses his jaw as he looks away.

Mal can't help it as she leans in closer. "When he…" She prompts after a tense moment of silence.

"He looked scared." Jay clenches his fists, "Like somehow me asking or noticing the lashes on his back terrified him as much as Cruella terrorizes Carlos. Like that kind of fear."

Mal slumps back into her seat, brow furrowed. That was interesting. "I'd be mortified too if that was my back and someone pointed it out."

Jay narrows his eyes as he slams one fist into the table, "Look, I don't delve deep in the feels, but I know the fucking difference between humiliated and terrified."

"Fair." Mal sighs, "But that still begs to question what the fuck would terrorize a kid that spends most days trying to get caught on fire? Or jumpin the twins, and whatever else fucking shit he does when we're not around..."

"Something worse than all those things?" Jay shrugs, "Look, you asked how I got him to talk, I think it was because of whatever made me sick. Like everything else, he kind of does like tit for tat."

"Does he?" Mal questions as she narrows her eyes. She hadn't spend much time around T- But Jay was rarely wrong in his observations.

"I gave him a sword, he's getting me a dagger. I taught him the sword, he gave me some type of balm-" He pauses as he stands up and walks over to his space before he pulls out a small container with the gross looking concoction. "And now he's gonna teach me how to use a dagger." Jay shrugs, as he hands the container to Mal and plops back down. "It's just a hunch or whatever, but I seriously think it's the only reason he didn't run away when I asked."

"Well that's difficult to recreate without being fucking dumb." Mal opens the container curiously, before she brings it to her nose to sniff, and immediately pulls back to sneeze at the pungent stench. "What the hell is this shit for? Knocking you out?"

Jay tilts his head to the side before he rolls up a pant leg, "Here-" He dips his fingers into the tin before Mal can react and rubs some on a large bruise on his calf.

Mal cringes as Jay puts the tincture on his skin. "Why?" She asks exasperated, "Would you trust that? It smells like shit."

Jay shrugs as he continues to rub the oily concoction into his purpled skin, "He said it was good for bruises and cuts and stuff."

"Huh." Mal tilts her head to the side, vaguely remembering a saying about medicine- And how the worse it tasted the better it works and wondered if it applied to smells too. "So just put it on a a bruise? We were just discussing this kids death wish and you put-" She shakes her head. Whatever, it was already done. "So ...What's it supposed to do?" She asks curiously, "Since you opted to play guinea pig anyways..."

"Well, so far it's just kinda cool, like laying it against ice or something." Jay frowns as he props his leg up on the table.

Mal frowns as she studies Jay's bruise suspiciously. "Huh." She murmurs, acting before Jay can stop her as she punches the bruise.

"Ow-Wait," Jay's face morphs from panic to concern, "Why didn't that hurt."

Mal's eye twitches. "Mother fucker..." She grumbles as she reaches for the container. "High pain tolerance my ass." She dips her own finger into the oily sludge, and rubs it between her two fingers before she turns to Jay.

Jay shrugs, "Still, that was a lot of open skin for him to not be able to feel any of it."

Mal opens her mouth to argue before she shuts it again. "I guess you're kinda right." She concedes. "It was a hell of a lotta blood and I doubt this shit blocks everything." But it certainly didn't hurt either. What the fuck had he used to create this shit?

Jay rolls his pant leg back down and swings off the table, testing the pain blocked bruise by putting weight on his leg, "Wow, that's… Huh… I can't feel it at all."

"Which explains why the kid didn't feel the fresh blood dripping through his shirt." Mal thinks out loud. Which was probably a good thing. She wasn't sure what she would have done if T had figured out _she_ knew.

"You done interrogating me?" Jay asks suddenly as he walks back over to his beat up workout bench.

"For the moment." Mal teases lightly. "Want the place to yourself? I have to go home tonight anyways."

"Don't matter to me one way or the other." Jay shrugs before he starts pulling out weights.

Mal nods, collecting what she needed before she heads out, "Talk to you later man."

"Hey Mal…"

"Yeah?" She asks as she turns back to him.

"Sorry for the attitude." He says, still bent over and messing with the weights.

"Just don't make it a habit." Mal waves dismissively, "I get having a long, shitty days." She sighs, "It didn't help that I jumped straight into it. I know how to read you better than that." She admits with a frown.

Jay slowly nods as he stands back up and turns to her, his face serious as he crosses his arms over his chest, "I know you want to know everything there is to know about T, but maybe we should take it down a notch, give it a rest for a beat or two." He sinks down to sit on the end of his bench, "I don't know where you stand with him, but, I think I actually trust him."

Mal frowns as she studies Jay for a moment, "I suppose if you trust him I can drop it for a while." She didn't know what else to say. "I'm not there yet, but I don't think he's a threat anymore either." Just a puzzle she ached to solve.

* * *

So it feels really weird asking questions now…

But… Here it goes…

What did you guys think of this chapter. We know some of you were really looking forward to seeing Jay's reaction to T's back? Did we deliver? Or do you guys feel like we left you unsatisfied or disappointed? Did Mal's concern surprise you? Do you think we kept them in character? Are you guys as frustrated by the lack of straight answers from T as the other characters? Are you just over the intrigue at this point? Do any of you have some theories? Are we laying down good context clues? By now I'm sure some of you have some great guesses. Or if you've already read the first write through, how are you liking the rewritten version of T and D's back stories?


	47. Suit Up

This chapter was a little bittersweet to read through, but we hope you enjoy it as much as we did writing it. Get ready for some T and Carlos shenanigans.

* * *

 **The next night**

Carlos shuffles his way behind T nervously as they quietly make their way to the mad science lab. He usually didn't mind doing T favors, but when they had made the plans he had no idea it would involve breaking and entering into the school. Well, they hadn't broken anything... yet. But still. He was anxious.

He should have known better than to answer vague questions from T at this point. Or at least know enough to ask what the other boy was planning. He bites back a groan, he was going to get in so much trouble for this. He could just feel it.

He doesn't even question how T knows the way to the labs at this point. He found it just safer to assume that it wasn't the first time T had done this.

When T finally closes the door to the lab, he finally lets out the breath he'd been holding. "Do I even want to know how many times you've done this?"

T turns to Carlos, "Enough." He shrugs before he pulls himself up on a counter. He pulls his bag into his lap and flips the flap open before he digs into it, searching for something.

Carlos snorts before he shakes his head. "So, why the lab again?"

"Experiments." T grins at him, as he pulls out the silky cloth. "Got a hold of one of Seniors robes and wanted to see if we could find a way to reproduce it with other fabrics."

"Wicked!" Carlos sits on a stool and slides over to watch T, "Science is so awesome."

"Agreed." T smiles in response. "Also why I needed your help." He adds.

"We could make E and D's like, whole year if we can crack the chemical makeup of that material." Carlos opens up drawers and starts pulling out goggles, masks, and gloves.

T chuckles lowly, as he moves to sit in a stool next to Carlos. "So… What exactly can I help with?"

"First…" Carlos slides to the nearby wall, "We gotta suit up." He grins as he grabs two white coats from pegs.

"Suit up?" T questions curiously.

"Yeah," Carlos wheels the stool back to T and tosses him one of the lab coats, "gotta be safe when doing science."

"Kay." T nods, not arguing as he put on yet another layer, and snaps the odd-looking goggles over his face.

"Right…" Carlos snaps his gloves on and pulls the goggles over his eyes, "Let's science this bitch."

* * *

"We should probably start cleaning up." T comments around five hours later.

Carlos lets out a frustration-fueled sigh, "But we're so close… I have so many notes…" His eyes travel to the three notebooks scattered on the table between the smoldering bits of fabric and glass jars of chemicals.

"I wasn't expecting you to figure so much shit out so quickly." T admits, with a lazy grin, "And I totally get wanting to finish when you're close… But we, well, you, did make a lot of progress tonight. However, it's totally your call. I don't actually go to school here."

"Shit… What time is it?"

"Nearly four." T points at the clock. "You've been hunched over for hours." He adds with a look of concern. "I think it's time to hang it up for the night. I don't mind coming out to do this."

Carlos grimaces as he straightens up, but he pouts as soon as he looks back to the work, "I guess." He slowly admits, his legs slightly kicking back and forth in disappointment.

"You clean up your notes, and I'll play clean up?" T offers as he already starts patting out the burning embers in their latest attempt.

"But-"

"No buts." T shakes his head, "We'll come back tomorrow. Promise I want to figure it out as much as you- I just know this shit takes time." He continues cleaning up after the two of them.

"Fine," Carlos grumbles childishly, before he walks around the table, collecting his notebooks and stray scratch paper he'd scribbled equations and formulas on when the books hadn't been close enough. "I have a couple of books at my place I want to reference anyways."

T can't help the smile of amusement, "Of course you do." He teases before he pauses. "Speaking of books though… I've been meaning to ask you something."

Carlos looks up with a sheepish grin as his freckled cheeks turn pink, "Sup?

"Um… When it comes to reading," His eyes narrow, "Do you know if it's normal for like certain letters to like, flip on you?"

"I don't think it's…" Carlos furrows his brow and brings his thumb to his lips, "Uh, No… I wouldn't say that's normal."

"Heard." T nods, as he returns to cleaning.

"Why?"

T studies Carlos for a moment as if weighing something before he sighs, "Trying to teach someone else to read." He admits after a moment. "But they're having problems recognizing the difference in letters like b,d, p, and q and shit. So... was just curious if you knew anything about that since you know… You go to school with other kids and shit..."

Carlos frowns before he begins to nibble on his thumbnail, "I could ask Yensid. If anyone would know what it is it would be him." He drops his hand from his mouth as he grins, "He's pretty much the only adult who cares about us. And he enjoys helping us learn and stuff, so I'm sure he'd want to help."

T chews his lip, Carlos was already doing so much for him already. "I mean if you remember that would be cool…" He admits hesitantly.

"Sure thing. I'd hate to not be able to read, so I'd like to help-" His voice suddenly drops as he looks around, "You know. If I can."

"I really appreciate it." T sighs in relief, "Reading has been a lifesaver since you taught me." He admits with a genuine smile. "I totally get wanting to help other people escape like that-Especially here." He turns to continue cleaning. "You're way more awesome than you give yourself credit for."

Carlos blushes again as he ducks his head, "Glad ta help." He mumbles.

* * *

Hey guys,

We hope you enjoyed more science bro fluff from the two nerds in the groups. It was a lot of fun to write this chapter and Dark does an amazing Carlos. We know it was a bit short, but it was a fluffy way to show T initiating another project with Carlos. So question time. How are you guys enjoying the science bromance between Carlos and T? Did you anticipate this would be where the chapter 'Usually…' ended up going? Did we do a good job with Carlos breaking into the school? And does anyone have any theories about why sometimes T has to go at certain times and can stay out late on others?

We're excited to hear back from you guys! And FC and Dobby thank you so much for your continuing support and responses to these fun little mini chapter reviews. We really appreciate hearing how the story is coming off and learning better ways to become more efficient writers.

Much love and appreciation,

Dark and Twisted


	48. Inventory

**Hey Descendants,**

 **I'm sorry for missing Friday. I promise I'll get better at this as I'm adjusting to my job. For now, enjoy our new chapter. Hope you're looking forward to some Sea Three, T and Hyades!**

* * *

 **That Saturday...**

"OY"

The leather cover he was using as a blanket slides to the floor of the crow's nest as he bolts up, daggers drawn as he blinks blearily around. What the fuck was going on now? He stifles a yawn before he leans over the nest, looking down on what he could only describe as Chaos.

For whatever reason, Gil and Harry were roughhousing on the deck below; shouting curses and insults as they fought over something in Harry's hand. At first he'd thought they were being serious, but then-

"Ya be wantin' ta be ah hero mate, ya gotta be earnin' it."

"Harry, give her back the pen."

T rolls his eyes. _Idiots_. Both of them.

"Ya can be doin' bet'er than that lad," Harry shouts mirthfully as he pins Gil's hand behind the boy's back

"Harry…" Hyades calls out sternly, looking as if she'd like to join. She would inch towards them a few feet before stepping away indecisively.

 _Three of them._ T amends, though under normal circumstances he supposed he would empathize. He'd always been interested in roughhousing when he caught it as a kid. And now that he was older it looked even more appealing. Still- His brow furrows in irritation, he'd been woken up over a stupid fucking pen.

T grins when Gil flips the script and pins Harry to the floor of the ship in a painful-looking manner.

He sighs, struggling to hold back a yawn as he cracks his neck. When the fuck was the last time he'd gotten more than a few hours of sleep? He stretches his arms above his head, working out the kinks he'd gotten from sleeping in a circular box.

A couple of weeks for sure. Faustina and he had been tag-teaming shit lately. And that was wearing on its own. Recently he'd started filling his free time to the max. Tuesdays he'd spy on Harry and Jay, whose meeting had become a regular thing. Wednesday it was swords and daggers with Jay. Thursday he spent with Carlos working on the fireproof fabric. Fridays he and Hyades spent most of the day with Gil now, teaching him to read.

Between his meetings he was still collecting shit for the two gangs he favored. Mildly surprised Mal hadn't said a word about his additions to her hideout yet- He found himself curious if she had the same mentality as Uma. He and Hyades still played hide and seek when they could, though that was getting harder and harder to work in. Mostly he let her use it as an excuse to get some alone time nowadays. Still meant he had to find her eventually though.

He was also looking into strange illnesses. Jay's behavior the last time they'd sparred had him concerned. Which put him on the list of people he constantly worried about, like C, E, G and D. Fuck, he was starting to collect the whole alphabet wasn't he?

The beating he'd taken last week for Faustina was still slowing him down a little. Her father had been furious over the burn on her neck. He groans, he hadn't even fully healed from the beating for the burn on her leg.

T sighs as he presses his fingers into his eyes. Just thinking about his list of newfound responsibilities was exhausting. When had it gotten like this? And why was he only noticing it now?

"FUCKING BILGE RAT!" Harry screams, interrupting T's thoughts as Gil gets him in a full nelson.

Oh. There we go...T snickers. Served the prick right for starting shit again. He was pretty sure the actual start of this match was Harry just looking for attention. He leans his head against his hand as he continues to watch, chuckling rather spitefully every time Gil got the upper hand.

Loud ass bastard baby had probably woken up half the isle with his hollering- Well if it hadn't been dusk… He had no idea how Uma tolerated this shit on one of her few days off this month. He'd be fucking livid. He shakes his head. _Idiots_.

T shakes his head as he swings his leg over the side of the crow's nest. If he was up, he might as well get back to work.

"Hey T." Hyades greets, her eyes glued to the pile that was Gil and Harry.

"Sup?" T narrows his eyes, how the fuck had she known it was him? He shrugs, fucking Hyades. He swore he was being more careful around her. What the fuck? "Want your pen?"

"Kind of… I need it to help Uma…" She pouts, but the smile quickly returns, "They look like they're having fun though…"

"You could always walk away and get a new pen." T offers innocently, knowing how much that would piss Hook off.

"I know," Hyades chuckles, "but I kinda want to see who wins."

"Gil," T concludes. "Gil every time." He says loud enough for Harry to hear.

"Oy, he ain'nah always be bestin' me." Harry glares at T before he has to focus on Gil again, or risk being caught in a headlock.

T smirks gleefully, glad his goading had been successful.

"That looks like fun," Hyades whispers to T.

"What's stopping you from joining in?" T asks in confusion his pitch matching hers. "Was weird just watching you sea-saw back and forth."

Hyades sighs, holding up one finger to T before she calls out, "Can I play too?"

"I be tellin' ya Deez, ya ain'nah being dressed for this kin'ah seahorsin' around."

Hyades drops her hand back to her side, "I don't see what's wrong with my clothes." She pouts as she looks down at her toga.

T frowns as he eyes Hyades. Her toga was a lot shorter than he remembered it being and was starting to get tighter around her chest and hips. Damn it. She hated agreeing with Harry, but in this case, he was right. "Then let her borrow some of Uma's and take her to the shore, _duh_." He rolls his eyes.

Hyades eyes widen, and for the first time she looks away from the fight, "I can't borrow Uma's clothes."

"Why can't you borrow my clothes?" Uma's voice echoes up to them before she climbs the last of the stairs from the hold. "And what the hell is happening up here?"

HA! Knew it. Uma did hate it too-Well sometimes...And today was his lucky day. He takes the Captain's entrance as an excuse to sneak away to get behind Harry.

Gil and Harry untangle themselves before they jump away from one another. Both pointing at the other "HE STARTED IT!" They accuse as each of them started blurting out their side of the story.

Harry's story ends with a yelp. He falls to the deck, landing on his back before Uma even got the chance to tell them to shut up. T stands over Harry with a smug grin as he pins the taller boys arms behind his head at a painful angle, after having swept out his legs from under him. "I don't know why you even bother asking any more…" T responds dryly as he tosses the freed pen to Hyades, swearing if he didn't know better Harry let him get back his hold on him.

"Well now… This be new comin' from ya." Harry smirks as he tilts his head back to look up at T.

"Oh shut up." T rolls his eyes as he shoves his knee into Harry's back. "Loud ass."

Uma chuckles as Harry's face slams into the deck, "Sup T, I see you're already manhandling my first mate."

"He started it." T accuses dryly as he points at Harry.

Gil chuckles as he slowly starts inching towards Hyades.

Uma shakes her head at T and Harry before she crosses her arms and looks over at Hyades, "You still haven't answered my question."

Hyades sighs, "I can't borrow your clothes because I don't want to ruin them."

"Ruin how?"

"She be ah wantin' ta be seahorsin' round with us," Harry informs her dutifully after he pulls himself up from under T's foot.

Uma furrows her brow as she looks from Harry to Hyades, "You- Miss I'd rather write than do anything else- you want to wrestle with the boys?"

Hyades blushes and looks away.

"Can you blame her?" T shrugs, "You know how fun that shit is."

"Sure I do, just never thought she'd want to join in." Uma chuckles, "I'll see if I can find some of my older clothes. At least pants or something. Then you can go all out."

"Really?"

Uma shrugs, "I don't see why not. T's right, it's a lot of fun, and it'll probably be good for you."

"But what about helping you with inventory?"

"I've got T now," Uma grins as her gaze levels on T, "I'm sure he won't mind helping."

"Woulda been my choice anyways." T agrees easily. That hadn't felt like a question.

"See, go get something out of my chest and have fun. Gil, Harry, take the day and go somewhere that's not here, I have work to do."

T snorts.

"We'll take her to the shore Uma," Gil nods as he wraps an arm around Hyades' shoulders, "like T suggested."

"Sounds good." Uma grins at the idea. "When we're done we'll come meet you."

"Hope you guys finish soon." Gil beams at Uma.

T's hand meets Harry's face the minute he feels him creeping up behind him. "Nope." He pushes the other boy away by his face. "You heard your captain, I'm on inventory duty." He was doing more work than her crew. He smiles in amusement.

"Fine." Harry huffs, pulling himself up straight once T releases his face, "Ya can just be bein' that way." He turns on his heels and walks over to Hyades and Gil, "Let's be ah' gettin' outta here mates. Go have our fun elsewheres."

T can't help the triumphant smirk at the boy's pout. That's what he got for being an obnoxious fuck.

"Come on," Uma crooks her finger at T, "I have a couple of questions for you."

* * *

Uma saunters down the stairs a few steps ahead of T. Surprisingly this had worked out pretty well. She'd been afraid she was staring at weeks with no answers. But that was something she'd learned to accept with T. He was either there when you needed him, or you didn't see him for weeks. Extremes. Never in between.

"I know ya said you were keeping things down here…" Uma prompts as she reaches the door to the hull below,

"Uh huh…" T agrees after a moment of silence.

Uma rolls her eyes as she swings the door open and steps inside, "I want you to explain what it all is."

"Oh." T sighs in relief. "Sure." He follows behind her, already rummaging through his bag.

She hears a click, and suddenly a beam of light fills the room, illuminating it far better than the few lanterns she'd left lit.

T walks over to the furthest wall. "I've been storing dried foods and clean water over here. Shit like dried fruit and meat." He shrugs.

"Meat?" Uma lifts an eyebrow. Meat was hard to come by on the isle. Unspoiled meat even more so. It was the biggest reason the chip shop did so well. Seafood was easier for her and her mother to gather and offered a source of meat to those who couldn't afford the Commissary.

"Rat." T monotones, "It's not anything like what you make," He shrugs, "but it's edible and lasts. It was fun to figure out too." He moves the flashlight to the back wall. "There's not enough of it yet, but it takes a minute to collect everything, and then to dry it."

"Good to know." Uma nods in approval. Rat was cooked on the isle, it made sense T had figured out a way to turn it into jerky. The kid was resourceful… Her half-full cargo hold proved that.

T nods before he narrows his eyes as the boxes as he walks past them, "Um I think this is the wood, and balls I found."

Uma frowns, "Wood and balls? What could I possibly need that for?"

"Do you want a bored Harry and Gil when you get her up and sailing?"

"Oh… Because Gil carves. Sure that makes sense," Uma crosses her arms over her chest, "but the balls?"

"Just noticed he likes to use his hands a lot," T explains simply.

Uma bursts out laughing, unable to control herself, "Yeah he does."

T lifts his brow in confusion, "Right," He coughs, "Couldn't figure out what your hobby was…"

"I'm a collector." Uma shrugs.

"Ah." He moves the flashlight off the box he'd been about to explain and moves over to the next one. "Good to know." He nods, "Then you might like this." He pulls down the box. "They're not the best- but I've been making copies for you and Mal." He offers as he opens it, pulling out a folded piece of canvas. "I had to make them in sections, but figured it would be nice to have…" He pulls out a much larger, shinier rolled sheet. "Found this one on the barge- For as much good it will do us- But it's what gave me the idea.

"I love maps and charts." Uma eagerly looks the canvas and plastic covered maps over, "Even if you are sharing them with that spoiled brat."

"I wouldn't say spoiled so much as cunty." T dryly shrugs, before he points the flashlight to the maps so she could see them better.

"I make a point of not being in her company." Uma shrugs, "But I knew her when we were kids, she'll always be a spoiled rotten, whiny brat to me."

"I could see that." T tilts his head back and forth in thought. "Didn't talk to any of you when we were younger so much as watched."

Uma tilts her head to the side to watch T. It was always strange to hear him talk about being a stalker so casually. "You've been watching us that long huh? Just never wanted to be part of the crowd or something?"

"Pretty much." T nods, before moving to the next box,

So what had changed his mind? She wasn't complaining, she'd forever be in his debt for the well thing, but what was different now? "But now you're okay with it?"

"It's a work in progress…" He responds carefully. "But yeah, I guess you could say I got lonely in the shadows." He admits.

"Sounds like it." Uma shrugs. She grew up feeling lonely. Lived for Hyades' visits, enjoyed Harry and Gil coming around. She looks away with a sad smile on her lips.

In a way, she understood T. Understood his stalking. Hadn't she done something similar enough? As much as Harry and Gil claimed she saved them, she knew it was the other way around. She followed them, took them for her own. Sure their lives had been bad, and she used it as the reason she acted. But in the end, she had found people she liked, put her foot down, and said mine.

"These bags are full of blankets, sheets, and shit." He kicks at the small pyramid of bags before he swivels to the next set of boxes. "Pens, pencils, paper, and books I've stumbled over I thought Deez might enjoy…" He swings the light to the last box, eyes burrowed before he shakes his head and turns back to Uma, "So yeah that's about it… If you can think of anything else you'd need in case something happens- I don't mind helpin' look for it."

"You think Deez is going to join us when we set sail?" Uma narrows her eyes at the boxes.

T shrugs. "I think that I wasn't sure…But better safe than sorry. She's a bit hard to predict sometimes...But I figured keepin' shit for her to distract herself when the ship did eventually become seaworthy would be for the best..."

Uma runs her tongue over her teeth. Yeah, she'd been fishing on that. Hyades seemed to talk to T a lot more than she came around the ship. She didn't want to admit how much her hopes had soared, thinking T knew something she didn't. "Good plan." She nods before she turns and walks a little ahead.

"Sometimes." T nods, "The rest of the shit is mine- Mal's place didn't have space for it. It's just herbs, liquor, medical shit, and empty storage containers I've managed to come across to keep the shit organized or whatever so it would roll around…" He scans the light over the rest of the supplies he'd gathered like a packrat.

Uma nods, slowly turning on the spot as she looks the boxes and bags over again, "So, is there something else going on, or is this really for when I manage to get my lady on the water?" That didn't make sense if T was also gathering shit for Mal… Where was she going to go?

T's silent for a moment, before he shrugs. "I mean, haven't you noticed that shit just kinda gets worse the longer we're here?"

"You sound like Deez now." Uma rolls her eyes.

T shrugs, "We're on the same page 'bout it. She's the only one I can talk to about OV rumor mill since the rest of you are stuck to your territories, and she agrees with me. There's an odd unrest that wasn't there before among the sidekicks and other adults..."

Uma narrows her eyes, "Like what?"

T shrugs, "They're just acting different. I haven't been able to completely figure it out- But good shit never happens when things start to shift… I just don't like the timing..."

"Timing?" Uma leans in slightly, her heart in her throat as she waits patiently for T to continue, "What timing?"

T blinks, "Yeah, um with Atilla- He's never been interested in me before- But I kinda fucked up- Misjudged a jump, ya know, and then ignored him and, ya know-He didn't like that… But he's not usually out of his father's restaurant either..."

Uma rolls her eyes, unhappy with the similarity between herself and that thug. "So he tried to recruit you?"

T snorts "No. Far from that- He tried to kill me." He shrugs.

"Poseidon's left nut, why the fuck didn't you tell me that?" Uma growls as she stands opposingly in front of T with her hands on her hip, doing her best to ignore the height difference between them.

T blinks before he tilts his head down to study Uma in confusion, "Why would I? It's not your problem..." He narrows his eyes in thought.

Uma blinks back. "Because…" She looks away. Because she wanted to know if shit like that was happening to T. Because she wanted to help watch his back. Because she owed him. Because she liked having him around. Her eyes narrow. When had she started treating him like a member of her crew? No, not even her crew. Closer. Like Harry and Gil, like Deez… When had she started thinking like that?

"I'm pretty sure he doesn't know that much about me- In fact pretty sure it's the first time he's acknowledged my existence." He quickly explains, "I just interrupted his business and I'm no one so he swung." He shrugs.

"You…" Uma furrows her brow, "You interrupted his business?"

"Yeah." T nod, as he turns away and goes back to where he'd left the maps, and starts rolling the big one back up.

Uma continues to stare, "So what was he up to? Must have been big if you ended up interrupting." She hated when T got like this. She was pretty good at reading lies, and so far she completely believed everything T was saying, but he was clearly omitting something big.

"Big? No. Just typical gang shit- Just weird he left his domain himself."

"Where was he?"

"In the neutral zone south of his by the ruins, just on the edge of town."

Uma narrows her eyes. What would he have been doing in the neutral areas if he was in the middle of gang-related business? Was he planning a territory move? "When?"

T finishes folding the map as he places them back into the box, "The day Deez and me got into a fight." He shifts as he looks away.

"Deez was involved?" Uma's eyes widen.

"Yeah," T nods, "We'd been sparring with the Core and then shit went sideways when I stoked Hyades a bit too much- And shit went sideways. And she ran off, I talked to the core for a bit to give her time to cool the fuck down and bounced to go find her and when I did I interrupted them before Hyades could do anything she'd kick herself about over later. He's totally not worth her time, not that you could tell her that if she actually did fry the prick extra crispy." He rolls his eyes, "Hence the reasons I got the robes- One more safety precaution for when she's on the ship-"

Uma swallows painfully, "He was talking to Deez again?" Her mouth was suddenly dry.

T shrugs, "He usually sends minions every couple of months- This time I just interfered because the big man himself showed up and she was already ya know, emotional and shit from our earlier fight and I knew it would start a war if the kid did end up fried- So I jumped in-"

"He's coming out and actually talking to Deez…" Uma takes a few steps back until her legs bang into a box. She sits quickly, hands on her knees as her mind whirls.

T closes his eyes before he facepalms with a hissed curse before he turns back to Uma. With another curse, he hesitantly makes his way over to her and crouches until they make eye contact. "Dude." He sighs, letting his arms rest on his knees lazily. "Deez ain't gonna join his crew before burning that fuck for pushing her…"

"I know she wouldn't join-" Uma rolls her eyes, "I was never worried about that." She takes a deep breath and lets it out slowly.

"She's older than she was then." T sighs as he drops his eyes.

"Doesn't change that people can make her do shit. She's not invulnerable. She has weaknesses."

"Yeah, and collectively you guys are seven of them." T responds with a shrug, "Doesn't stop you from chilling with her. Or her you guys. Do you realize how easy it would be to manipulate her if they figured out she actually cared about any of you? How easy it would for an OV to snatch one of you? It would be a fucking mess…"

Uma furrows her brow, "You've put a lot of thought into this."

"As I said, I've spent a lot of time alone." T looks away.

"Fuck…" Uma presses her fingers in front of her so hard they crack, "Fuck…" Everything in her was screaming for her to march down to the beach right now and tell Deez she was part of the crew. But she knew better. Knew what that kind of ultimatum would do.

"Yeah…" T nods, "Same." He looks around with a frown before he stands up and walks over to one of the boxes he skipped over. He comes back later with a decorative plate with a globe drawn it. "Here, wanna break it?" He offers.

Uma slams her fists against the box she's sitting on, "I want to break Atilla's fucking face."

T lifts his brow. "Same."

Uma shakes her head. "I can't make her stay here." She slams her fists against the box again. Maybe she should tell Deez she knew about Atilla's attempts to recruit her, tell her to let her know if it happened again.

"No, you can't… But you can keep doing what you're doing where you give her a comfortable, safe place, where she's not being pressured to do anything." T shrugs, "It's why this is my favorite place to crash."

"I thought you were." Uma snorts, "You pop up so randomly sometimes." She sighs, "But I have to do something… Even if it's just telling her to talk to me, to trust me…"

"I think offering shit to Hyades usually yields better results…" T suggests, "You can't just tell someone to trust you either- Believe me when I say it ain't that easy." He adds tone darker than normal.

Uma sighs, "Yeah, I know." She watches T before she holds her hand out for the plate.

T hands it over, "I… Thought breaking things was your hobby…" He admits as he steps back. "So I found shit for your room, to replace shit…"

"I wasn't going to break it, I want it." She points to the globe design, "In my cabin."

"Oh… Might want to check out the two boxes I skipped then…" He shrugs, "I've had a lot more time to search the barge since you taught me to swim- Which thanks again."

Uma nods, a small smile slowly forming on her lips before it's interrupted with a sad sigh, "Can you do me a favor?"

"Probably." T drops his eyes back to her.

"Look, I get you have loyalties to people, and you don't like talking about shit when it involves others… But… Would you come tell me about shit messing with Deez? I ain't gonna fly off the handle like Mal… I just need to know. I can't do much about it other than send Gil and Harry to keep her company, and even that I can't do all the time… But I'd feel better knowing."

T's eyes narrow in thought as he scratches the back of his head anxiously, "If there's something you can do about it… I guess… It wouldn't you know, be the worst thing to do… As long as Mal never found out- I don't like the idea of spying on D though-"

"I'm not asking you to be a spy, and I ain't gonna tell that bitch shit." Uma tenses her jaw for a moment, "What I'm asking if for your help to keep her safe. I can't do what you do-"

"What do you think I've spent the last month doing? You already have it."

"But I want to know about it," Uma taps her chest with a single finger, "so I can do my part."

T's eyes narrow, "Fair. Mal isn't trapped like you are. If she wanted on Hyades she would have done it by now- But," He chews his lip, shifting in discomfort, "I," He sighs, "Yeah, if there's something within your control- I guess I can do that." He finally concedes.

"Thank you." Uma stands up and holds out a hand.

T looks at her hand for a moment before letting out a heavy sigh and accepting it.

Uma grips his hand tightly, "I know I can't trust you to tell me everything that happens, but I trust that you will never lie to me." She glares. It wasn't a question. Wasn't an order. It was nothing short of a demand.

"I'll do my best not to let you down." He promises. "She shouldn't have to deal with that shit alone."

"I'm glad we understand each other." Uma nods once, her face stern as she lets T's hand go.

"Um…" T steps back, "That's about it. I plan on collecting more shit, but I can start letting you know what I'm bringing in..."

"You got a list of everything down here already?" Uma asks, "I have my own list I'm looking into, so I want to make sure we're not doubling up."

T nods, "A rough one." He turns to his messenger bag, and starts rummaging, "If you let me see yours I can help you look for shit on my free time." He offers as he pulls out a water-stained notebook and hands it to her. "The crossed-out shit is what you're looking for."

Uma nods, "My list is on my desk, let's go compare notes."

T nods, "Sounds good."

"I'll meet you up there." Uma says as she hands the notebook back to T, "I'm just going to get the lanterns."

"Kay." He takes the book back, trading her for the flashlight. "Later." He nods in dismissal before he heads off disappearing behind into the darkness.

Uma nods, waiting for T to leave the room before she sits back down on a box. She was going to have to be careful, wait for the right moment to have a heart to heart with Deez. Should she get the boys involved? Probably… They weren't supposed to have big secrets from each other. Deez needed to see the life they had here, more than just the parts she touched when she came to visit.

She wipes at her eyes. It hurt more than she wanted to admit. Feeling like she couldn't do anything. Being helpless. Like back then, back when her mother tortured her. Killed her.

She stands and stomps to each lamp, blowing them out harshly. She wanted Deez where she could protect her, damn it. Whether D realized it or not, she knew in her heart of hearts her cousin belonged with them.

* * *

 **Okay guys, Twisted has been busy lately, so you get a Dark chapter review questions :)**

 **What did you think of the boy's rough-housing? And Deez wanting to join them?**

 **How about the fact that T is so not a "morning" person? Were we able to convey that properly with him taking his just woken up aggressions out on Harry?**

 **What do you guys think about our showing Hyades as she's hitting that puberty transition? Are we doing a good job with it?**

 **What did you think of Uma and T's conversation? And T's habit of storing useful stuff on Uma's ship?**

 **In general, do you have anything you'd like to see us change in our writing? Any questions? Any suggestions?**

 **You certainly don't have to answer all or even any of these questions, but we'd still like to hear from you. Are you enjoying the story? Let us know in the reviews! Lots of love Descendants fans!**


	49. Daggers and Secrets

**Hey Descendants!**

 **Yep... I'm late getting this out again. But hey, good news... Twisted and I will be writing today! Celebratory chapter post anyone? Also, Twisted pulled some time out of a hat or something and got some chapter review questions for ya, so stay tuned for that at the end of the chapter.**

* * *

 **A few days later… AKA Tuesday**

"Ya be ah sure T be comin' our way?" Harry chuckles as he looks around their new meeting place, "We never be ah meeting up here ah'fore." It was long deserted. He wasn't even sure how Jay'd found this place. There were no doors, the windows were ridiculously high over their heads, and they'd had to crawl through a duct to even get in.

He liked it. It was very shady. He didn't know Jay had it in him.

Jay shrugs, "Just a hunch." His brows furrow.

Harry grins, "Oh aye… I bet ya be just ah havin' ah hunch… Me too!" He chuckles wickedly, "I be ah havin' the hunch that ya be gettin' kicks outta pissin' T off."

"Well, it doesn't hurt," Jay smirks as he leans against a wall.

"Aye, there be the wicked rival I be ah knowin' so well." He winks at Jay.

"Also pretty sure that shit lives somewhere around here," Jay admits as he crosses his arms.

"I would'nah be surprised. Lots ah the unwanted and parentless end up here." Harry sombers suddenly, "Being the red lantern and all."

"Yeah…" Jay responds vaguely. Before he shakes his head. "Speakin' of, I got something about him I wanted to run past ya…" He sighs.

"Aye? Ya be havin' more ta share on that front?" Harry plops down on the floor, leaning his back against the rough wall behind him. He tilts his head to the side and pats the ground, "Ya need ta be relaxin' mate, ya be findin' us ah good place ta be talkin'."

Jay looks around the empty room. "Yeah, no kidding right? I had no idea places like this existed." He admits with a smirk.

"So Dagger…" Harry prompts with a grin.

"Right." Jay nods, "So… I uh, kinda figured out another way to get T ta talk." He rubs the back of his neck, "Seems way more like your kinda thing than mine."

"Well now, I be likin' the sound o' that." Harry snickers, "Ya be lookin' like ya be wantin' ta puke just ah thinkin' 'bout it."

"Yeah well…" Jay shrugs as he looks away, "Anyways, it's a tit for tat thing- I'm not sure if you've noticed but the kid hates…" His brows furrow, "I'd normally say bein' in debt- But it's a bad way ta explain it." He scratches the back of his head.

"I be ah seein' somethin' like it." Harry furrows his brow, "Like he don'nah be likin'..." He twists his torso drastically towards Jay, "Look, ya can'nah be tellin' no one 'bout this. It be like people findin' out the wee dragon be ah havin' ah heart." He glares.

Jay sombers up as he studies Harry, "Yeah man, you know I got you. Sup?"

"Uma be feedin' 'em since he be takin' Deez down the well."

Jay hides his amusement behind a cough. "Good, kid needs it."

Harry nods, "Aye, so yeah. Uma had ta be arguin' it though, like he did'nah be wantin' it." He rolls his eyes, "Until he be ah tastin' it course… But, he were fightin' her ah lot in the beginin', until she be tellin' him why she were doing it." he shrugs, "Now he just shows up, sometimes gets it to go, but he don'nah be arguin'."

Jay frowns, his forehead wrinkled in thought, "Yeah," He nods, before he looks off towards the wall across from him where the duct was, biting his lip in indecision.

Harry frowns as he watches Jay sitting in uncomfortable silence, "Mate, ya don'nah be needin' ta tell me anything ya don'nah wanna be." He shrugs and lets his head drop back against the wall, "That be our deal since always."

"I almost killed him." Jay blurts out, "I mean it was an accident-Kid misstepped and I clipped his throat."

"What?" Harry jumps reflexively, as if the ground had shocked his ass, "Ya be gettin' him solid in the neck?"

"Not deep, luckily. He just barely got out of the way- Or the blade was just that shitty." He breathes out.

"Aye," Harry reaches over and slaps his hand over Jay's knee, "We all be ah dealin' with shit for blades. But, it all be ah comin' out fine. No harm an' all."

"Yeah…" Jay sighs, "But I can't just shake the feelin' that… I don't know-" He turns to look at the ceiling, face burning. "I was affected by it more than him…"

"Ain'nah nothin' ta be ashamed of," Harry's brow furrows as he leans in closer to Jay, "I be losin' me shit if I be thinkin' I killed someone I were just sparring with to mate."

"Well yeah..." Jay mumbles looking away, "But it was more than that…" He furrows his brows, "It was the way he reacted… I don't know- It just…" He shifts, before he shrugs, "I dunno- I just didn't like it."

Harry falls silent as he watches Jay. They'd been meeting in secret for years now, if things had gone a little differently back in the sandbox he was sure he could have easily ended up following him into Mal's gang. In all their time of knowing each other, he'd never seen Jay like this. He was so uncomfortable and looked a little lost. Without much thought, Harry balls up one fist and bumps it against Jay's, "So ya did'nah be likin' it, ya be survinin' it."

"It's not me I'm worried about."

"I be gettin' that. I just be ah remindin' ya that ya already be livin' through it mate." Harry gestures between them with one long finger, "It just be us here, and ya know I can be ah stubborn ass. Bleed it off and I be takin' it to me grave."

Jay tense his jaw at the offer, "He just- It didn't even phase him man… Like I get ya know, faking it and shit- But I'm talkin' bout him just continuing the conversation- Then get this, he turns around and starts fucking checking me cause I got sick when I realized how close I'd actually gotten to kill the bastard, man."

"Ah…" Harry knew exactly what Jay was talking about now. The fact that T could lean into a blade at his throat, could taunt men twice his size. Could walk away from a near death experience like it was nothing. He'd seen it many times. Act or deathwish? It was a question he was starting to ask himself more and more often. "That do be soundin' like T." He sighs. "He can be gettin' pretty intense durin' ah fight, sparrin' or not."

Jay lets out a deep breath, "That's pretty fuckin' intense, even by my standards man…" He looks away. His eyes unsure, as if he were debating something.

"Kid did be ah fuckin' tackilin' the fire princess when she be ah burnin' bright." Harry offers, wishing he knew how to make Jay feel steady again. "He might be havin' ah good poker face when it be ah comin' to pain."

"Oh he fucking does, trust me." Jay breathes out, darkly, his eyes glazing as he stared at the wall across from them for a long moment. He shakes his head "Oh," He turns back to Harry, "If he ever gives you some funky ass smelling goop for bruises and shit, use it. I have no idea what the fuck it is- Doubt I want to- But it fucking works..."

"Good ta be ah knowin'." Harry grins. He hoped he got to use that eventually. He loved making Uma nuts with his recklessness sometimes, especially if he knew what he was doing wasn't actually all that reckless.

Jay nods. "Yeah, wish I'd known sooner, I've just had it sitting around for months." He pauses as his suspicious eyes swing to the ceiling above them, drawn by the whisper of an out of place creek.

Harry follows Jay's eyes, looking around as dust shifted and floated down from the bare rafters, "Ya might be being' right with that hunch."

Jay snorts, "I really don't think he likes us in his territory."

"If he were wantin' ta be claimin' territory he should just be comin' out an sayin' it."

"And draw attention to himself?" Jay asks skeptically. "Have we met the same kid?"

"True." Harry chuckles. "Want ta be pretendin' we ain'nah noticin' him?"

"Worth a shot." Jay can't help to smirk.

"Hmmm… Safe topic…" Harry runs his fingers over the stubble on his chin, "Deez…"

Jay nods, "She been hangin' out with you guys more lately?"

Harry nods, "Aye, we be ah finally gettin' her onboard. She don'nah be stayin' long, but I be callin' it ah win."

Jay nods his head, clearly impressed. "That's some serious progress."

"Neat yeah? And we be teachin' her some wrestlin' and swords."

"Good." Jay nods in approval. "Girl needs more ways to defend herself."

"Aye, ya ain'nah gettin' arguments outta me on that." Harry sighs and lets the back of his head hit the wall again, "I ain'nah been able ta talk ta her yet, not really, I kinda left it with her knowin' she were'nah pain just for needin' us."

Jay sighs in relief, "Good." He nods, "I don't think she understands how much both our gangs have come to… ya know…"

"I do." Harry assures him. Jay'd come a long way with their conversations, but he still didn't like the feelings words.

"Cool." Jay clears his throat, "Glad you could knock some sense into her. Someone needed too."

"Oh, I ain'nah bein' done yet… She be needin' ta bleed shit off, not be keepin' it bottled up."

T drops from the ceiling, landing on all fours with a quiet thud.

"Well shit… I guess there is more than just the duct." Jay rolls his eyes as he stands.

"Seriously?" T sighs, as he stands to his full height. "Nice spot."

"Aye." Harry chuckles as he pulls himself up, "Ya be suggestin' ah change o' scenery. Jay here be findin' ah nice out o' the way place."

"Ah…" T turns to Jay, "You're getting better-" He grins, "Imma have to get better."

Jay furrows his brow, "What, have ah hard time findin' us or something?"

"Not tonight, apparently…" T grumbles as he walks over to them.

"Ya be ah lookin' for us?" Harry asks with a wink.

"Sometimes," T responds vaguely.

Harry pouts at T's dismissive tone, "Ya ain'nah still sore 'bout the other day are ya?" He wasn't even sure what he'd done to get T in that particular bad mood.

T narrows his eyes in thought before he shrugs. "Nope." He frowns, "Should I be?"

Harry shakes his head, "I just be ah leavin' ah'fore I could be askin' what ya were so pissed about."

"You're loud." T shrugs, "I said it several times." He states dryly.

Jay snorts, bending nearly in half as he covers his mouth with one hand.

Harry rolls his eyes and crosses his arms over his chest, "Fair. I be loud when I be ah havin' ah good time."

"Dude, when aren't you havin' a good time?"

"Ya be makin' ah good point mate." Harry chuckles as he drops his arms back to his sides. Sliding his hands into his pockets.

"Yeah, he does." T agrees monotonously. He turns back to Jay, hand already in one of his many pockets. "I found one for you."

Jay's eyes light up, "Yeah? Man, that was fast."

T shrugs, "I wanted to make sure you had time to practice before tomorrow… So not really." He holds out the blade to Jay as if he barely wanted to touch it.

"What ya two be ah practicin'?" Harry asks, his eyes narrowing as he looks between T and Jay.

"T's teaching me to use the dagger." Jay offers, knowing T wouldn't bother with explanations, before he takes the blade from T. He looks over the gold plated handle and polished blade in surprise, turning it over to find a lower case t on the handle in silver. "Huh." His brows furrow.

T's eyes don't leave the blade after he hands it over.

Harry walks over and leans against Jay's back, resting his head on the other boy's shoulder as he eyes the dagger, "Ooo… Fancy mate." His eyes narrow on the small t. Had T claimed this… He tilts his head to the side, or was it something the kid stole? It kind of looked like the symbol on the big cathedral in this district.

T shrugs, as he looks away. "Yeah, sorry bout that- Was just the only one I could find on short notice… I'll find a better one later."

"Nah man… I like it…" Jay shrugs Harry off before he gives the dagger a few practice swings, "It's got a nice weight to it, good grip." He smiles over the blade at T, "Thanks."

"No big." T shrugs both shoulders before he goes to lean against the wall.

Harry leans against Jay again, reaching around him with both arms to try and get the dagger, "Jay mate, be lettin' me see." He turns to look at T, "Why don'nah I be gettin' ah dagger." He questions with a pout.

"Because you didn't ask for one?" T quips dryly as he crosses his arms over his chest. His eyes falling back to the dagger.

Jay chuckles as he fights Harry off, "Yay mate, I asked." He teases, but he passes the dagger over.

"This do be feelin' like ah good one." Harry agrees as he does a couple of swings and twirls it through his fingers.

"Good," T comments, his eyes following the flash of the gold and silver.

"Nice." Harry grips the handle before he turns it and offers the handle back to Jay. "Ya be havin' a good 'un there. Maybe we can be ah sparrin' daggers, be gettin' each other and the like, yeah?"

Jay smiles as he takes the blade back. "Yeah…" He studies the blade again, "It really is." He turns back to T, who was still staring at the blade with a strange look. "So, where did you find it? That way I know where to look too."

"The barge," T responds a little too quickly, with a shrug. "Lucky find."

Harry and Jay both drop their eyes back to the pristine blade.

The corner of Harry's lip twitches. There was no way in hell this thing came off the barge.

"The barge?" Jay questions skeptically.

"Yep." T nods as he pushes off the wall.

"Well, we be held up in a pretty good area..." Harry walks around, easily circling Jay, but unable to get behind T.

"Yeah, it was pretty private." T agrees.

Harry chuckles as he pulls his own, far less impressive dagger from his belt, "Want ta be showin' me ah thing or two?"

Jay frowns, "I'm still shit with them." He holds up his hands.

"An' you?" Harry looks over his shoulder at T with a challenge in his eyes.

"Think you can keep up?" T smirks in response, his eyes mirroring Harry.

"Aye." Harry waggles his eyebrows, "Can you?"

Jay shakes his head as he walks back to the wall, giving the other two plenty of space, "I'll just be over here watching for weaknesses."

"Sounds good." T agrees easily as he pulls out his daggers.

The two begin their clash the minute the blade is in T's hand.

* * *

 **So there it is people, another chapter posted! Whoot whoot!**

 **So what did you guys think? Are you liking this likely, unlikely trio?**

 **How about the secret meetings?**

 **Do you guys enjoy seeing the three interact?**

 **Do you like the fact they stole one of T's little hide-a-ways?**

 **We've heard some really good guesses as to T's real lineage. Does the dagger solidify any of your predictions?**

 **How did you like Harry and Jay's reactions to T's obvious lies?**

 **And T's reaction to having his hiding place hijacked?**

 **Are you guys getting annoyed with how close T keeps everything to his, or rather her, chest?**

 **Are you curious about who Faustina is? Please let us know.**

 **And if you don't feel up to answering questions, leave us a shout out or something. Positive vibes are always welcome. :)**


	50. Firestarter

**Hey Descendants!**

 **Surprise chapter :)**

 **We're here, getting ready to write, so yeah... Boom chapter...**

 **Don't forget to check out Twisted's questions after the chapter.**

* * *

 **A few days later**

Hyades wipes at the sweat on her brow as she slowly pulls the molten glass while blowing into the glass straw. The book made it sound so easy. It was not.

Her hands shake as she continues to stretch and blow, creating the pipe base of the flute. It was good practice for her in so many ways. One accidental touch with too much strength and she'd have to start all over again. She also had to maintain her flames on her arms to keep the glass hot enough to work with. It had been a lot of trial and error for the past week.

She closes her eyes and takes another deep breath, preparing herself to continue her slow and careful molding of Gil's flute. Slowly, oh so slowly, she blows against the force of the glass, carefully rotating the whole project while using the pads of her fingers to guide the forming tube.

Something felt off though. Her eyes snap open at the feeling. Out of the corner of her eye, she catches a shadow on her arm. A pretty damn solid shadow.

Her scream of surprise is trapped as it over inflates the flute pipe, causing it to burst when the molten glass stretches too thin and cools.

T ends up on his ass, his eyes wide in surprise at the sound of Hyades shriek. His hands flying up reflexively to protect his face. "Fuck!" He looks up at her, realizing that nothing else was happening. "You okay?" He asks in concern. "Sorry-Was hopin' ta just ya know- Come and go without bothering ya…" He rubs the back of his neck. "My bad. I know you've been struggling with that…" He blurts out.

"Dad dammit… I'm fine!" Hyades huffs as she looks over the ruined pipe. With a huff she collects flames in the palms of her hands and begins to roll the glass back into a ball, "And yeah, I have been having a hard time with this…"

T frowns as he studies her, "Anything I can help with?" He offers.

"It's just a lot to control. Glass work is delicate, and I'm, not." She rolls her eyes before she douses her flames and continues to roll the glass ball in her hands.

"Oh…" T frowns as his brows furrow. "Have you tried gloves first?" He asks after several moments.

"I burn gloves, and I have to have the fire at a constant temperature or the air won't distribute evenly."

"Nah, I mean blowing on up and trying not to pop it." He asks, "So you can try ta be more careful with easily popped things?"

"It's not the same with molten glass…" Hyades shakes her head, "Luckily I can just spin it all back together and try again."

"Well, what _is_ it like then?" T questions curiously.

"It's hard. The air wants to go wherever there is the least resistance, and I have to keep the glass spinning, or else part of it will cool, even if it's just a fraction of a degree."

"Oh…" T pouts before he smiles again. "Have you talked to Carlos about it? I'm sure that kid could figure out a way to make it easier for you."

"Maybe… The book I got from Yensid-" Her eyes widen, "Oh! I saw Yensid yesterday!" She drops the slowly cooling ball of glass into the pile of sand at her feet as she rushes to another corner of her room.

"Oh?" T's head tilts to the side. "What's goin' on with that old geezer?"

"He thinks he knows what's making things hard for Gil!" She picks her bag up and shifts through it until she finds the books Yensid had given her.

T perks up at that, "Really?" He asks in excitement. "What's up?" He asks as he bolts to her side in his excitement.

"He called it Dyslexia. It's when letters flip on themselves or switch places in words. He said it's not all that uncommon, and can easily be worked with." She opens one of the books and passes it to T.

T sighs in relief, "Wicked." He takes the book and reads over the page. After a moment he looks up with a grin, "They have suggestions on how to help too." He claps the other girl on the back. "Fuck yeah Deez, good lookin' out."

"And Yensid gave me some workbooks to help Gil." She passes a few floppy, brightly colored book to T.

T looks to Deez in surprise, "Seriously, he's just helping Gil-" He snaps his fingers, "Like that? No questions?" He asks in amazement.

"Well yeah." Hyades shrugs, "He's amazing. He says that if a person wants to learn, nothing should stop them. He came here just to help teach vks because he didn't agree with the king about the isle concept to begin with."

"Huh." T's brows furrow. "That's good to know…I mean I assumed he wasn't a complete piece of shit since you two chill- But still, good to know..."

Hyades grins, "I think you'd like him."

"Agree to disagree."

"If you say so." Hyades chuckles, "But I'm really sure of it."

T groans, "Well, we'll probably never know…"

Hyades just shrugs. "So you want to hold onto the book for Friday or do you want me to bring them?" She asks though she tosses her bag away before T answers.

T nods, "I'd like to read through it if that's cool. Get a better grasp of what the fuck is going on with him," He crosses his arms. "Knew he wasn't stupid."

"Right! I can't wait to tell him." Hyades smiles excitedly, her heart lighter all over again with the retelling, "Yensid said complete geniuses have it, even he struggled with it when he was younger. It's just a different way the mind works."

"Huh…" T frowns, "That'll certainly cheer Gil up. You practically hero-worship the old man." His nose twitches in disgust. "So he must be something else."

"So… Why were you creeping in my room, hoping to get in and out before I noticed?"

"That's a need to know, and you don't need to know." T looks away.

"Uh… It's me… In my room…" She crosses her arms over her chest at the sheer audacity of T's claim, "That makes it my need to know."

"Uh… uh… uh…" T stutters, before his eyes light up with mischief, "Surprise!" He pulls out his dagger and slices her arm. "Ah-ha!" He says proudly when the white scratch heals before he can even blink. "Yeah. I figured we could add it to our game. Keep our reflexes up, ya know?"

What. The. Fuck? Hyades looks down at her arm before she glares at T, "So you snuck into my room, scared the hell out of me, made me lose concentration and break the flute I was making, all because you want to add surprise attacks to our hide and seek game?"

"Yeah pretty much, still my bad-wasn't thinking, same-ya know, and yeah, a lot actually," T responds to the questions. "So what do you think? Wanna add some reflex training to our game? I _would_ encourage you to attack me, and _do_ encourage it- But I feel like it would just be wasted breath…"

She really didn't buy that, but she had to admit the thought of being able to practice defense with T was appealing. Should she let the rest go and just be happy that they were still planning to continue their game? "It does sound like fun." She admits after a slight hesitation, "And if you really want me to practice trying to hit you… Gil made me a couple of wooden swords, it was the only way I would practice with them.

"I do," T agrees, "I think it'll really help both of us out too." He adds. "And doesn't it?" He flashes a devil-may-care grin.

Hyades smiles as she rolls her eyes, "Fine. You win." Sometimes it was just easier to let things go with T… Like why he'd been holding a bag to her arm.

"Wicked." T beams at her. "Let's not uh, mention this game to the others though, kay? I don't need the Kraken or Dragon up my ass..."

"I'd think they'd be happy about it," Hyades tilts her head to the side, "Anything to get me practicing."

"Mmm, maybe you're right…You know them better." T shrugs, "Your call I guess."

"Maybe we'll just let them find out on their own." Hyades chuckles, "It could be fun."

T smirks at Hyades. "Now who's the shit starter?"

Hyades grins, "You're a bad influence, I guess."

"What can I say, it's one of my many talents." T chuckles lowly as he shakes his head. "But seriously… Why the fuck are you back here? I wasn't expectin' you to be here, but you weren't at the hangout, or the beach, or by the well, or with E or C or at the docks- All of which is safer than here..."

Hyades looks away as she tucks her hands behind her back, "My father found me in town and told me I needed to come home yesterday."

T sighs, as he looks away. "Well, sounds like you're good then- Why don't you go make the flute by the beach and I'll swing by later to bring you back to the docks."

"Gil sometimes shows up at the beach, and I want to keep the flute a secret until it's done."

"Well let's play hide and seek in the fourth quadrant and I'll find you on the beach over on the west side?" He offers instead, concern lacing his usually toneless voice.

Hyades shrugs, "Sounds good to me." She takes a deep breath, smiling at the scent of fried food. "Hey, I have something I needed to give Evie. Since you're heading over there would you mind dropping it off with her?" She walks over to her bag, "I was trying to give it to her yesterday, but…" She shrugs as she digs a small box out of her bag.

T's eyes narrow, "Fucking seriously?" He glares at her in suspicion. "I swear I was keeping that on the DL so much better than this- Fuck" He turns around and kicks at the cooled glass bits in frustration. "Damn it," He turns back to Hyades, "how did you know?"

Hyades blinks, halting mid-step, "Didn't you say something about going to E's?"

"No." T frowns "I didn't…" He narrows his eyes, "I'm pretty damn sure anyways…" He drops his eyes. "Fuck-Did I?" He grumbles unsurely.

"Huh." Hyades furrows her brow, "I don't know then. I don't remember how I figured it out, but I'm pretty sure you've been bringing her food for a few months now. Oh," She walks over to a box covered tomb, "I have a tart for her too."

T lets out a sigh, "Look I could give a fuck about you knowing-Fuck knows your not going to humiliate her- But I'd really like to know how you knew so I can avoid it in the future…"

"I don't know. I don't know how I know a lot of the things I know," Hyades frowns as she stacks the smaller box on top of the tart box, "I just know I know them."

T studies her for a moment before he looks away with a pout. "Damn it." He sighs, bringing up his hand to rub his temples. "Great… I'll just try harder to be more discreet."

"I don't think it was anything you did… Just… Connections?" It was hard to describe, and she wasn't even sure how she did it, but sometimes things just clicked for her and made a certain sense. "I don't usually talk about it, sorry." Was she just that comfortable with T now?

"Nah, I don't blame you… Most don't like people playing accidental connect the dots with their lives…" T narrows his eyes. "Is it another god thing?" He takes the boxes from her.

Hyades groans as she throws her hands in the air. "That's the million treasures question right there. My father and Yensid are both pretty sure I'm still going to develop more powers as I get older, but I don't know." She huffs as she pulls herself up on another casket.

T closes his eyes and shakes his head. "I'm so fucking sorry." He sighs. "That really fucking blows."

"It's getting better since I dropped out of school." Hyades shrugs before she holds one finger up between the two of them and let's a blue and orange flam dance between along its tip, "I have more time to focus on things that matter to me instead of plotting and evil revenge theories."

"Yeah, less stupid probably helps with that…" T nods in understanding as he watches Hyades make the flame dance. "And clearly whatever your doing is helping with that." He gestures to the orange flame. "You can control the temp now- That's fucking different- And because you probably won't see your cousin in a minute-" He looks away, "Proud of you." He reaches up, and ruffles her hair awkwardly, "I know that had to be a bitch to get under control." He adds stepping away.

Hyades blinks in surprise and the flame dies, "Thanks." She wasn't sure why that meant so much to her, but it did. It had taken a lot of work, and sometimes she missed being in school with everyone else, but she didn't miss the stupid evil classes. She had a lot more time to do the things she wanted to do and work on herself in the process. It felt really good to have someone else acknowledge that.

"No problem," He shrugs, "You really earned it. A year ago you would have flared in surprise when you caught me- Today not even a singed brow." He grins at her. "Not that I'm complaining- Just ya know, proud of the work you put in to be with your cousin and even more than that- Comfortable in your own skin." He drops his eyes, "It's been showing..."

"That means a lot to me," Hyades admits as she stares down at her hands. T was just as uncomfortable as she was, but he'd gone out of his way to appreciate her hard work. No need to dwell on the awkwardness of it though. She clears her throat before she stands up, a cocky grin on her lips, "So the western shoreline huh?"

"In section four," T confirms. "It'll probably give you a week or so…" He adds "So..yeah- I should go deliver this..."

"See you later then." Hyades nods before she turns to start gathering the things she wanted to take with her.

"Later." T dismisses throwing a hand over his shoulder after slipping the boxes into his bag, sending the thick, oily scent of the chip shop wafting around the room.

* * *

 **Heya readers!**

 **Thank you so much for continuing to read our work, we really do appreciate it.**

 **So what did you guys think?**

 **Are you fans of Hyades and T interactions?**

 **Or would you guys always want a cannon character involved?**

 **Any guesses as to what T was actually doing?**

 **Are you guys thrilled Deez is trying to learn how to control her abilities?**

 **Are you guys excited for Deez to give Gil the flute?**

 **What do you think of Deez's ability to just 'know' things?**

 **Let us know in the comments below.**

 **Much love and appreciation,**

 **Dark and Twisted**


	51. Dysl3xia

**Hey Descendants!**

 **Yay, I got the chapter posted on the right day! Anyway, here you go… and don't forget to check out Twisted's questions at the end of the chapter. We look forward to hearing from you. :)**

* * *

 **The Next Friday**

 **(Gil got in trouble and missed a week)**

T sighs as he stares out at the ocean, at the waves as they crested before crashing at the shore. He pulls his legs to his chest, hugging them tightly as he rests his chin on his knees.

He so didn't know how to start these conversations. All he could do was pray that things played out the way he hoped; with Gil showing up a bit before Hyades. Sure, Deez already knew that he'd only recently learned to read- But still. He didn't like so many people knowing. It would lead to too many questions he wasn't sure he'd ever be able, or want, to answer.

He chews his lip nervously. He fucking hated how spot on Hyades could be sometimes. He wanted to know what she knew- As much as he wanted to remain ignorant to it. Story of his fucking life. If D wasn't even sure how it happened… There was no helping it really, besides being more careful around Deez.

He snorts. Yeah, fucking right. That ship had already set sail back at the well. He groans as he hides his face in his lap.

There was always room to improve. This just made it more challenging. Right? That's just how he was going to have to view this. As another challenge to overcome. He could figure out how to be more silent, more discreet. Could learn to school his features better. It wasn't like he was perfect, everyone always had room for improvement.

Hurried steps crunching in the sand, hardly audible above the crashing of the waves, begin to slow as they get louder. "Hey T."

"Sup?" T doesn't look up. Just takes a deep breath before letting it out.

"You okay?" Gil asks as he looks around.

"Carlos taught me to read a few years ago." He blurts out into his knees. "Just so ya know. So you don't think you're the only one… It's why I couldn't tell you anything about the tablets D use ta send with me for Uma… Couldn't read them." He picks his forehead up, only to rest his chin on his knees as he stares back waves.

"Oh." Gil sits down beside T and stares out at the ocean, "Cool."

"Yep." T nods, as he lets out a sigh. "Figured ya know, you should know- I know how discouraging it can be to learn new shit- But I also know if I can, you can totally do it too…"

"Thanks." Gil grins as he leans back, propping himself up on his elbows, "It does make me feel better, to not be the only one that didn't learn as a kid."

T grins, "No big…" He shrugs. "I'd ask you to keep it to yourself but that just seems redundant at this point- You're clearly capable."

"I won't say anything." Gil nods easily, "I know I don't like talking about it, and no one really needs to know right?."

"Yeah..." T looks away. Nail on the fucking head with that one. Though probably not for the reasons Gil was thinking. The last thing he needed was for someone to look into that detail too deeply. He was already upset three people knew at this point. Shit just snowballed on this isle. How long till Mal or Uma got their hands on that tasty tidbit? His nostrils flare as he exhales. He trusted these three to keep a secret, but he had plenty of personal experience of accidentally blurting shit out when the others talked about relevant topics. It was annoying, but he was usually so anxious to help, or be a part of the group- Shit just slipped through and ended up with him looking like a complete twat.

"Is that why Deez didn't come early? Because you didn't want her to know?"

"She already knows. But probably," T rolls his eyes, "Christ knows she knows everything the fuck else." He grumbles. "Probably knew I wouldn't want an audience even if they already knew… Though honestly, I think that one's a bit obvious…" He turns to Gil, "Don't know how you do it man."

Gil chuckles, "I live with Uma and Harry. I don't have a choice most times."

"Ugh…" T groans, "That sucks. I'm sorry…"

"Deez thinks so too… But I kinda like it." Gil shrugs, "It's nice to share my past with people I know won't judge me for it… That understand and assure me that it wasn't my fault I wasn't good enough- Wasn't enough of a man, for my dad… I mean, I forget sometimes, but they're always there to remind me when the past gets the best of me…"

T stares at Gil in horror. "That. Sounds. Awful."

Gil blinks at the tone. "What part?" He asks in confusion.

T drops his eyes, a shudder running down his spine. "Sharing the past with anyone." He mumbles. "Why would anyone willingly do that?"

"Because you can get stuck in it sometimes," Gil says with a furrowed brow, "and how is anyone supposed to help you get out if they don't understand?

T studies Gil for a moment before he looks away. Fuck. He'd never thought about it like that before. He and Faustina knew about each other's pasts, and worked well together… But he was _positive_ what Gil was talking about was not the same thing. "Don't know." He admits with a shrug. "Never thought about it… But you're totally right- You three are proof of that, you guys probably have the strongest bond on the isle."

"Hopefully four…" Gil sighs, "Maybe five someday?"

T looks away from Gil. Who were they going to make the fifth member? His brow furrows. Did Uma have a Dizzy or Mimi of her own? "Huh." T blinks, whatever he'd sniff them out later. "She really is trying to get her shit under control- But she would need to freedom to come and go and that's not how gangs work-Then again, never thought she'd glow orange instead of blue or white either so… Ya know, crazier shit has happened."

Gil sits up excitedly, sending sand flying as he turns to T, "She can make her fire less hot now?"

T grins at the enthusiasm. "Control it too…At least way more now, then at the well. She really likes the time she spends with you guys, ya know?"

"Yes!" Gil calls out in triumph as he does a fist pump. "I knew she could!"

T chuckles, "Agreed." He smiles, "And it didn't even take me goading her…"

"Goading who?"

"You." T tilts his head up to look at the bottom side of Hyades profile.

"Hey Deez. T was just telling me you can make orange fire now." Gil grins as he stands, throwing his arms around Hyades before he picks her up and spins her. "I knew you could do it!" He cheers before he nuzzles his head against her hair.

Hyades was blushing when Gil finally stops spinning and sets her back on her feet. "Thanks Gil." She grins up at him as she struggles to stay balanced.

"But I didn't tell him the other thing you figured out." T offers as clemency. "I was just so excited for you," Defensive? Excited. Same thing right? "It came up, my bad."

"What else can you do now?" Gil asks as he helps guide the dizzy Deez to sit next to T. "Can I see you make orange fire?"

T can't help the shit-eating grin, as he looks to Hyades expectantly. If he delivered it, it wouldn't be as exciting anyways. He'd just say something like 'we figured out exactly why you feel dumb' or something stupid like that. He could barely say the stupid brain disorder's name, anyway.

"I can show you my stuff later Gil, Fridays are supposed to be about you." Hyades explains, shaking her head as if trying to clear her head.

Gil pouts before he double-takes. "Wait? For me?" He asks in confusion. "I thought the reading was the surprise?"

T snorts, "Yeah two weeks ago." He shakes his head. "This one's new."

Hyades smiles as she turns, forming a loose circle with T and Gil as she faces them, "So, you know how you said some of the letters didn't make sense because they looked the same?"

"Yeah." Gil nods, brows furrowed. He turns to T, "But you said you did too."

T has the decency to look away. "I didn't want to think it was your fault or anything…"

Gil frowns at T, brows furrowed. "Oh." He smiles. "I get that…"

Hyades reaches out and takes Gil by the hands, drawing his attention back to her, "I went to ask Master Yensid about it because I wanted to make it easier if I could. And he knew exactly what I was talking about because he struggled with the same thing. It's called Dyslexia. Which just means your mind sometimes flips the letters on you." She dips her head, watching Gil's face carefully, "He was called dumb when he was younger too, but now he's the smartest adult I know."

Gil's silent for a moment, clearly deep in thought as he processed the information. "Yensid is Dis-lex-ia too?" He asks, tone full of uncertainty.

Hyades nods, "He gave me some books to help you understand what your mind is doing, and to help you train it." She lightly squeezes his hands, "He said it worked for him, and lots of other people."

"Really?" Gil asks in surprise.

"Yeah." T, turns to rummage through his bag. "I made copies of the workbooks for you, so we could use them til you figure this shit out." He carefully responds, not wanting to accidentally offend him.

"He wanted me to tell you some of the brightest minds in the world struggle with this. And because everyone's brain works differently it used to be hard to understand, but now they know more. It doesn't make you stupid. It just makes it harder." Hyades leans forward again, placing a hand on Gil's shoulder, "But not impossible."

Gil takes the books, his eyes downcast.

T quickly looks away when he sees the first tear fall, soaked up by Gil's pants. He understood. It had to have been difficult for the kid for so long. He knew from personal experience how inadequate and stupid you could feel for being illiterate. He wished he could ask the old man what the fuck was wrong with Faustina. He would never- But there was something wrong with her.

Without another word, Hyades wraps her arms around Gil, pressing his face to her shoulder so he could cry if he needed to.

"Thank you…" Gil whispers between deep breaths, as he hid his face in the crook of Hyades' neck letting her hair cover his face. "Thank you both." His voice breaks with the depth of emotion so potent in his words.

T's chest restricts at the sound and studies the ocean as if it were the first time seeing it. "No prob." He shrugs casually. If he was crying he wouldn't want anyone to acknowledge it. So he damn well wasn't going to draw attention to it. He'd nearly cried in front of Carlos himself. He understood, finally getting that final puzzle piece to fit. Like the first time he got a lock to pop open. Or the first time he slipped out and got away with it.

Hyades whispers against Gil's temple, occasionally pressing her lips against his skin as she runs her fingers through his long curly blond locks.

When it seems like Gil's had his last sniffle, T still waits another five minutes before he stands up. "You two ready to get this bitch started." He claps his hands together as if to clear the air. He wished he could have sat longer, but he was starting to get anxious and restless again.

"Yeah?" Hyades grins as she taps her forehead against Gil's and gently wipes his tears away with the tips of her fingers.

Gil clears his throat. "Y-yeah." He coughs, "I mean, yeah." He wipes his eyes one last time. "Let's get started." He looks up at Hyades with an ear-splitting grin. "Maybe I'll finally get this."

"Fucker you're getting it." T snorts, in an attempt to further lighten the air. "Whether I have to force it down your throat, or not." He teases. "I hate letting shit go."

"You've already got most of it." Hyades reminds him gently before she backs away.

"Right," Gil says his eyes much brighter at their encouragement. "Let's do this."

"That's what I wanted to hear." T punches him on the shoulder.

* * *

 **So, did this chapter give you the feels?**

 **We know it made us squee rereading it. So what did you guys think?**

 **Did you expect Gil's reaction?**

 **Was it nice to see T finally acting somewhat human?**

 **Was Hyades comforting Gil not the cutest thing ever?**

 **Was anyone expecting Gil to cry when his friends told him what he had? And that it wasn't his fault.**

 **And who the fuck is Faustina, and what the hell is wrong with her?**

 **Much love and appreciation,**

 **Dark and Twisted**


	52. Wait Two What

**Hey Descendants!**

 **Got another chapter for you guys. But I have a question before you get to it. I know, usually it's Twisted's job to ask the questions. Anyway, I was just wondering if you guys would like to start seeing three chapters a week. No matter what, you'll always get at least two, but I am curious how many would like to see the change.**

 **Alright, back to the chapter, and don't forget to look over Twisted's chapter review. We enjoy hearing from you guys and want to know your thoughts.**

* * *

A Week Later

Yensid pauses at the soft sound of knocking. He tilts his head to the side, listening for the sound again. Carlos' knock was always much more frantic. Hyades' knock more firm and rhythmic. Then who was it?

He looks over to the clock on his wall. Ten. It was the usual time for one of his vks to show up. With a smile, he places a slip of paper into the book he was reading and stands. "Coming." He calls out as he walks over to unlatch the door.

He blinks in momentary surprise to see his old window stalker standing on his stoop. "Hello." He greets the awkwardly shifting boy. "Can I assist you with something?"

The boys stops mid rock. "I gave up-" He sighs in defeat, dropping back to his feet before he takes a step back. His eyes darting back, forth, and oddly up to make sure there was no one around. "Shit is taking too long to find..." He states bluntly. "Do you have any books about forging." He blinks. "Or blacksmithing or whatever…" He shrugs. "You loan them out, right?" He blurts out tonelessly.

Yensid smiles, "I do have a vast collection of books, would you like to come in and see what we can find on the subject?"

"Um…" T sighs, "I guess…"

Yensid takes a step back, granting T access. "I'm not sure I remember unpacking any of my trade books, I may need to summon them from my bag."

T narrows his eyes, almost in challenge-Before he darts into the house past Yensid, halting to a stop before he hit the table.

Yensid follows T's movement with his eyes before he shrugs and shuts the door, "Welcome to my home… My name is Yensid, what would you like for me to call you?" This had to be the boy Hyades said was helping her teach Gil to read… She never mentioned his name, other than the first night she'd seen him staring through the windows, but he was pretty sure she trusted him. And Hyades had a hard time trusting anyone.

"Uh-" T shifts, eyes dropping. "Uh-Guess it's weird if I know-" He coughs, "T." He eventually mumbles.

"T." Yensid nods once before he walks over to an old, beat-up cloth satchel, "This shouldn't take too long. Books about Smithing and forging you said?"

T nods silent, his eyes back on him like a hawk.

"I'll add metalworking and maybe a few other reference materials to the list as well. Maybe a history if you're interested?" Yensid peers back at him as he snaps open the handle.

"Thank you." T mumbles, dropping his eyes as he leans a hip against the table and crosses his arms.

"You're very welcome." Yensid smiles before he thrusts his entire arm, all the way to his shoulder into the impossible to accommodate bag.

T double takes in surprise, his eyes widening to the size of saucers. "Where did you get that?" He asks nearly drooling over it, even venturing a step forward. "And how does it work?"

Yensid chuckles and whispers under his breath, summoning books to his hand before he stands back up. He loved doing that, it never failed to entertain and put his students brave enough to venture into his home at ease. "This old thing? I made it, with the help of an old student. I don't suppose you've heard the name Merlin before?"

"Only that the Mims'," T shrugs. "Hate the ever-living fuck out of him."

"Ah yes," Yensid nods as he summons the rest of the books from the bag before he turns to place the sizable stack on the table, "They did have the biggest rivalry, and he was constantly undoing so much of her dark magic."

"Huh." T blinks. "Damn it." He pouts. He points at the bag. "It's fucking magic isn't it?"

Yensid nods, "I have several items I was allowed to bring with me when I decided to move here to teach."

T suddenly looks around the house. The blood rushes to his face when he notes he can see out the window. He drags a hand down his face with a groan. "Whatever…" He grumbles.

Yensid hides a smile behind a book as he sits down at the table, "Are you from a family that once practiced magic? Or fascinated by the possibilities?"

"Me? Oh no… I'm not part of shit-" He shakes his head. "I just want the bag." He adds bluntly. "Not yours obviously- Just, you know, one that can swallow people."

"Well that makes me feel better," Yensid chuckles, the kids were always fascinated with the bag, "to hear you aren't interested in stealing from an old man. What would you do with a bag like mine?"

"Store shit?" He questions like it was the most obvious answer in the world.

Yensid smiles, "Of course." He gestures to the chair beside T before he starts sorting the book into different piles on the table.

T hesitantly steps closer, careful to keep to the opposite side of the table as he finally looks at the table, stopping in awe. "Fuck!? That's a lot of books…"

"Of course, I pulled every book I had on the topic." Yensid smiles before he places one thin hand on the first stack, "So this pile is about the history of blacksmithing from several prominent kingdoms well known for their weapons and metals." He pushes the stack aside, "This pile has books about metals and different ways to fold it." He moves that out of the way as well, "This stack is about the art behind metalworking. And this stack talks about forges."

T continues to stare at the number of books in awe, much like Carlos had.

"But if you'd like a basic introduction to the art of blacksmithing, metalworking and the basics of a forge, I'd recommend this book first." Yensid smiles as he pushes the other books to the side and places a single, thick book in front of T.

"Oh." T pouts before he shakes the expression from his face. "But I can borrow all of them after I finish each, right?"

"Of course." Yensid nods as he stands, "Who am I to come between knowledge and one so eager to learn?"

"Wicked." T takes the offered book. "Uhmm- Thanks I guess." He quickly turns to leave. "Later." He scrams to the door before he runs out like the house was on fire.

"You know where to find me if you have any questions," Yensid calls out before he shuts the door and bolts it.

He shakes his head as he returns to his sofa and picks up his book. These kids were always so distrusting at first, but T seemed to be much more so. He taps the book against his knee. The boy had been covered in so many layers it was hard for him to get a good look. The only things he ever really saw were the boy's bright green eyes, and his dark, dirty face. But what was dirt, shadow and skin tone, he couldn't say.

He grins as he picks up his teacup and takes another sip. That must have been a quick visit if his tea was still warm. He sets it down before cracking the book back open.

T… Yensid chuckles as he gets back into reading… He could see why Carlos and Hyades found him so fascinating.

* * *

 **Two weeks later**

 **(T needed time to read all those books after all)**

"Sup?" T greets Hyades. It had taken him a while but he was pretty sure between, Gil, Deez, Carlos, and himself they could manage to create blades that would matter...

"Where the fuck have you been!" Hyades jumps in surprise when T walks into her room, "Everyone's looking for you, and Gil thinks you gave up on teaching him to read, and Jay was worried you were really hurt, because apparently you never miss swords and dagger practice." She rolls her eyes, "Carlos thinks you got bored with whatever project the two of you were working on… He didn't say it, but he was really upset. And I've been taking tarts to Evie almost every day because I don't know how you know when she's…" She suddenly shifts, looking away for the first time, before her eyes narrow "You know… So I wanted to be safe and make sure she always had something to eat… And for some weird reason, everyone thinks I'm your keeper, and I wasn't able to get away at all and-" she stomps her foot and lets out a screech of frustration.

T blinks. "Fuck." He looks away. Oooh, she was fucking pissed. Had it really been that long? "Damn it." He chews his lip. That was a fucking problem. He'd just been so focused- He rubs the back of his neck nervously. "Didn't think about it." He responds honestly.

"Don't do that again." Hyades stamps her foot before she punches T in the shoulder.

T's eyes widen before they narrow as he bites back a groan. Had she just dislocated his shoulder? "Right." He swallows tightly. 'My bad Deez…" He apologizes tightly. It was one thing to expect pain, another for it to happen suddenly. "I just assumed everyone would assume I was with someone else… And it wouldn't take me so long to finish what I was doing…" He casually brings up his good hand to his shoulder to hide the damage.

"Oh my gods, T, I'm sorry." Hyades covers her mouth and nose with both hands, "I shouldn't- I'm sorry." She growls in frustration as she walks backward, putting distance between them.

T sighs, "S'not a big deal, Deez. It's not broken or anything. Calm down-" T pauses, wait why wasn't he sweating his balls off? "Fuck, it has been a minute." He blinks, stepping back in surprise as he looks her over for any flames. "You're pissed."

"No fuckin' shit!" Hyades snaps, "You disappeared with no warning for two damn weeks!"

"So? No one's ever- Two weeks?" T frowns, how the fuck had that happened? He pales. Had her father been to visit Faustina? "You aren't on fire." He steps back. "If you see the others tell em I'm sorry, just got distracted. Sorry- Might be gone a bit longer still by the by- Gotta run!" He bolts.

"T! Wait, I'm sorry. Please don't-"

Her voice echoes around him as he runs through the catacomb tunnels.

T curses, he needed help with this, and he needed help two weeks ago. Fuck, fuck, fuck. He didn't even want to know what her father was going to do if he figured out he'd gone out. He'd just been so focused on getting everyone better blades. Idiot. Stupid fucking idiot. What the hell had be been thinking? Fuck? Who the hell was going to be the best and do this quickest? Jay? No. He'd be up his ass. Mal, T snorts at the thought. Evie and Carlos probably didn't have the strength. Gil would get too concerned. And Uma would be too busy. Hyades didn't need to see the full damage when it was so fixable- But fuck- He curses.

That left a very wee list.

Would it be quicker to find Freddy or Harry? He groans, already knowing the answer. One of them stayed still. He groans. Fuck his luck. Fuck his life. Fuck losing so much track of time. He wasn't even sure he'd slept the last two fucking weeks- He'd been enthralled on the workings of- Damn it. He needed to get back for Faustina. There was a good chance her father was still punishing her with the silent treatment and long fasts for being a bumbling idiot. But if he hadn't... Fuck!

* * *

Harry shakes his head as he walks down the gangplank. Uma and Gil were both in moods and nether would give him the attention he wanted.

At this point, he was going to go drag Deez from her tomb kicking and screaming. He didn't care. Uma and Gil needed something to cheer them up. Who ran away and hid because people were asking you where someone else was?

"Hook." T skids to a halt in front of him. "Real-quick-can-you-do-me-a-favor?" He blurts out.

"Well if it ain'nah the devil behind me sufferin'..." Harry throws his arms in the air before he brings them down to rest on his hips, "What can I be ah doin' for ya?"

T points to his shoulder with a shaky hand. "Fix-it-please." He spills out as he bounces on his feet, clearly impatient with something.

Harry blinks, "Fix… Yer shoulder?" His face grows serious as he moves around T, inspecting it from different angles.

"Nowplease-" T takes a deep breath. "Yeah? It's quicker than what I would need to do."

"Be givin' me a sec ta be seein' how it be uh slidin', makes it easier ta be gettin' it back in," Harry slowly lowers his cupped hand over the injury, "Trust me, I be ah havin' too many experiences with this."

T bites his lip, as he taps his foot anxiously. "Right…" T sighs.

Harry nods as he continues his inspection, "Aye… Be comin' here." Harry gestures for T to follow him to a wall.

T doesn't hesitate for once, quickly following him. "What do I do?"

"Stand here." Harry points, "Face the wall, believe me, it be bein' fer the best."

T's eye twitches, but he doesn't question it as he does as instructed without question.

"K, I be about ta take yer arm and pop it back in place." Harry bites his lip, he hated doing this, "It be ah hurtin' like Neptune's wrath, but it will stop after ah minute or two."

"Whatever," T shrugs, "Just put it back in place, please."

"Aye." Harry nods before he grabs T's shoulder with one hand and his elbow with the other. With practiced precision, he pulls away and up on T's arm while pulling the shoulder back in place with the other. He keeps the pressure until he hears the confirmation cracks, then just holds T in place.

"Jesusfuckingchrist!" T hisses out.

"Aye, that and more." Harry whispers soothingly, "I be knowin' ya have ah thing with space and all, but ya be needin' ta let me hold this here till it be rememberin' it be ah shoulder."

T swallows hard. "Thinkitremembers yet?"

"Just, be taking ah few deep breaths yeah?"

T doesn't argue just doing instructed.

"That be ah good lad," Harry encourages, though his brow furrows at how tense the muscle still was, "Mate, ya be needin' ta let it loosen up."

T lets out another breath. His body beginning to tremble. "It feelsfucktons better." He mumbled, "But seriously, I gottago."

Harry bites his bottom lip before he nods, "K, I be backin' off slow, don'nah be movin' quick or it be ah popin' right back out on ya."

T lets out an annoyed whine. "Offuckingcourse it will." He holds his shoulder.

"Ya can'nah be rushin' this." Harry scolds as he slowly relaxes his hold on T and steps back.

"Don't worry, I'll give it time-You'rethebest-" He rushes to say as he grips his shoulder and turns to face Harry, "Owe you one Hook." He rises onto his toes and plants a kiss on Harry's cheek, "Later!" He takes off, running as quickly as he'd come with the same urgent energy radiating from him.

Harry blinks. Blinks several times. He slowly raises one hand to rest the pads of his fingers against his cheek… That was new. His lips curve into a wicked smile. New and he liked it.

He yips happily, spinning around in place.

His exuberance is short-lived though. He still had no idea what that had been about...

Did T have another run-in with Atilla? He shakes his head. Of course, he vanishes for two weeks only to show up with a dislocated shoulder, looking for all the world like he was later than Alice's white rabbit. Was the kiss to distract him from asking questions? He grins again. He could certainly get used to those kinds of distractions.

But he'd have to think about that later. Now that he'd spotted T he had a job to inform certain people.

Jay would at least be pleased he wasn't dead- He seemed the most concerned with T's latest disappearance. Gil too. Uma was probably gonna want to strangle him- But he knew she would be relieved to hear the kid was fine-ish. And this hopefully meant Hyades was coming back too...

He looks back towards the ship; should he go and tell Uma and Gil he'd run into the kid? They'd have a fuck ton of questions if he did. Or should he return to his original plan, get Deez and drag her back to the ship. Tell all of them he's seen T, and then get some Poseidon damned attention- That didn't confuse the shit out of him.

Plan Deez it was.

* * *

 **And that's that! Another chapter posted!**

 **So was anyone expecting T to go out of his way to talk to Yensid?**

 **Or that he would disappear for two weeks to finish reading the books?**

 **Anyone worried about the mysterious Faustina?**

 **How did you like the interaction between Deez and T?**

 **Did anyone feel for D, being harassed by everyone about T's whereabouts?**

 **Have any experiences like that of your own?**

 **Would you be upset if a friend just upped and dipped on you like that? Or would you get it?**

 **Were you proud of Deez's newfound control?**

 **What do you think of the interaction between Harry and T? I know we don't write the two together often, but do you guys agree he was the best person for T to go to?**

 **Let us know in the comments below!**

 **Much love and appreciation,**

 **Dark and Twisted**


	53. Fashion Queen

**So this is Twisted here trying to pull some of the weight, usually don't post the chapters so let's all hope this is the right one!**

 **The Next Day**

Evie stares blankly at her sewing machine as she pulls a swatch of blue and red fabric through it. The only hint of emotion on her face was the tiny curve in the corners of her lips.

She loved sewing. Nothing but her and the machine, fabric, and thread. She could create anything. Right now she was putting together a super cute romper. It was really starting to get hot, so it would be the perfect piece to add to her wardrobe. That and she was pretty sure rompers were the in thing in Auradon right now. The last Fireside Chat with the King had been accompanied by video clips of the various going ons around the kingdoms, and many of the royals were sporting the very chic look.

She starts humming as she pulls her work out, snipping the thread before she pulls it up to inspect her stitches. She tilts her head this way and that as she rigorously checks her work. With a happy chirp, she lowers it back to her machine, only to see Carlos and T sitting not far from her. "Oh… Hi… How long have you two been sitting there?"

T and Carlos share a look before they look away from each other.

"Not long." T casually shrugs, as he stands up. "We were just looking for you." He adds shortly. He shifts the bag on his shoulder. "We- Well mostly Carlos-"

"Guys, it's just me." Evie smiles as she delicately places her nearly complete romper back on the table, "What's up?"

"Nah, I mean I dipped out for two weeks to read, it was mostly Carlos. I just gave him the idea."

Carlos shakes his head, "Dude, we worked on this together, sure you vanished,, but it was already mostly done."

T scratches the back of his head, "Fair enough." He grins sheepishly.

"Someone want to tell me what's going on?" Evie asks as she arcs one perfectly detailed eyebrow, "Or should I get back to work on my fashion-forward piece that will help the isle get with the program?"

"Oh right." Carlos blinks as he jumps to his feet and also flips open his bag. "It's just a start." They both place piles of cloth in front of her.

T pulls out a torch. "Want to do the honors?" He offers it to Carlos.

Evie narrows her eyes as Carlos takes the torch and T light it, "Guys, that's a lot of fabric." She stands, placing one hand over her chest, "You wouldn't dare-" She lets out a high pitched scream as Carlos lowers the flames into the piles.

Why would they torture her like this? She never thought these two would. Mal, maybe. But never Carlos and T.

"E… E!" Carlos shouts, "Look!" He quickly points out as he takes away the torch.

Evie blinks, clearing the accusation from her eyes before she looks down at the piles of perfectly unharmed cloth. She blinks again before she looks back up, "They- They're fine."

Carlos gives her an ear-splitting grin. "Yeah." He grins, "And Hyades proof." As he blows out the torch.

"Hyades… Proof?" Evie's eyes widen, "Fireproof?" She squeals in excitement, "Are you telling me you made cloth that I can use to make her clothes?"

"Yeah." Carlos nods.

Evie rushes out from behind her machine, knocking the chair down in her exuberance. She runs over to throw her arms around Carlos, squeezing him tightly. "Oh my god, guys! I can't believe you went out of your way to help me like this. Thank you!"

"Of course E." Carlos grins, "Just sorry I didn't think of it sooner," He turns to T, "Why is it always chemicals with you?"

T can't help his shit-eating grin. "Cause I know you like a challenge?" He shrugs.

Evie squeals again as she rushes over to hug T. "Thank you. I totally forgive you for vanishing for so long. But don't do it again. You made me worry. And worry can lead to wrinkles."

T hugs her back without tensing. "My bad princess, won't make a habit of it."

Evie takes a step back, releasing T far quicker than she had Carlos, "See that you don't." She gives him a half stern look before she gives up and runs back to the pile of fabric. "Oh my god, I have so many ideas! Finally, we can replace her old togas. Those things are far to short on her, and tighter than they should be." She rolls her eyes, "I'd say we could burn them, but they're fireproof."

T and Carlos both fist bump each other in triumph before T walks away to disappear behind the wall.

"Shouldn't you try to repurpose it instead?" Carlos asks as he plops back on the couch.

"Probably, even with this much fabric I'll have a hard time providing her a complete wardrobe. She's looking like she needs," Evie coughs delicately, "Undergarments anyway. Maybe I can give them a good washing and use the fabric for that."

T walks back over and empties a bag of unaltered robes on the table. "The imps were more than happy to contribute to your cause. But I'm with C on this- I would try to utilize it. Some of the shit we need is harder to find than others- but we're both gonna be on the lookout for more."

"You two are the best." Evie pulls out her sketchbook and sits, "Imagine the look on her face… Oh, I'll need to get her in here to get measurements. For now, I'll start working on outfit ideas." She looks back up before she puts the first line on the paper, "Thank you. Really. This means a lot to me, and I'm sure it will mean a lot to D as well. She's never had a proper outfit."

"No problem." Both boys echo before they turn to each other and laugh.

T walks away to plop on the couch next to Carlos, "So- About those books I got into... I got a couple of ideas that I could really use your help on."

Carlos laughs, "No rest for the wicked huh?"

"Not since I last checked…" T grins sheepishly before he nudges the other boy's shoulder. "Come on- It'll be fun."

"Oh, you couldn't pay me to stay away from this." Carlos laughs.

T smirks, "That's my man." He punches Carlos' shoulder playfully. "So I was thinking of a forge."

Carlos tilts his head to the side, his lips contemplatively pursed, "I'm listening."

"Well, Deez is pretty much a walking one- We'd just need molds, and the right mix of metals which I figured you could work something out- Might not even involve chemicals this time. And Deez has gotten fucking fantastic at controlling her shit."

"Yeah! Did you know she's been making blown glass?" Carlos looks over his shoulder to Evie's bookcase, and the small, hollow glass apple displayed on it.

"That's actually how I got the idea," T admits with a Cheshire-cat grin. "I've seen the shops around the edges of towns. I could get the supplies to the tombs if we had the molds." He leans back in his seat.

"I know Deez is strong and all… But if she's going to be the one in charge of the fire-"

T looks away. "Don't finish that thought man. Just trust that I got it- before you get yanked off the project."

Carlos frowns, but shrugs, "Sure… Thought be gone."

"Ooooh, Can you imagine D in a romper like mine? But with this pretty pale fabric and the grey, ooo, and this for trim. Oh, she'd be adorable."

T and Carlos share a confused look, as they watch her.

"Yeah, she'd look cute as fuck in that." T states after another moment of silence.

"I know right…" Evie lets out a satisfied huff before she bends back over her sketchbook, "I'm _so_ good at this."

Carlos shakes his head before he lifts his brow at T. "What do you know about fashion?" He questions skeptically.

"That E's the queen of it." Comes T's easy response. "So if she says it will be cute, it'll be cute."

Carlos grins, "Totally fair."

"I should probably get goin' before the Dragon and Jay get back." T stands up.

"If you see Deez tell her I need to see her immediately." Evie calls out, not even looking away from her sketch, "It's an emergency."

"Of course princess." T salutes her. "It'll be at the top of my list."

* * *

So, what do you guys think of this chapter? Glad that C and T finally finished their project? Was this enough fluff for you? Did E's reaction to her gift delight and give you that fuzzy warm feeling? Happy that E showed up in another chapter? Did you guys already see T's plan before he mentioned to Carlos? And what do you think T has in mind that he told C to drop a thought?

Let us know in the comments below

With much love and appreciation,

Dark and Twisted


	54. The Heist

**Hey Descendants!**

 **We were asked if we could post another chapter. We don't find that greedy at all :)**

 **We are writing today, so we took some time before we got started to go ahead an post. We hope you enjoy, oh and don't forget to check out Twisted's questions at the end. Thanks guys!**

* * *

 **That Tuesday**

 **(only a few days later)**

"Aye, right as rain, just a little injured. Ran up ta me only ta be runnin' off again." Harry shrugs, "He be confusin' the hell outta me with that, but I be ah figurin' ya be wantin' ta know."

Jay's jaw tenses. "Have you seen him since?" He couldn't help being worried. It helped to hear from so many people that the kid was back, but he couldn't help the need to see him for himself. If he'd asked Harry for help like that… When the fuck did T ask for help? Accepting it was one thing- But asking? That seemed so out of T's character it concerned him.

"The next day he be ah comin' by the ship ta be tellin' Deez that Evie be ah wantin' her so she could be ah gettin' new clothes." Harry chuckles, "Deez did'nah be coming back too happy."

"Yeah, Evie's measurements can be pretty… Intense." Jay admits as he rubs the back of his neck. He felt bad for Hyades, E could be pretty invasive when getting what she needed. "Guessing no one warned her…." He guiltily rubs the back of his head.

"Aye, that be ah word for it." Harry shakes his head, "She did'nah say anyone be tellin' her anythin'. But she be seemin' happy ta be gettin' normal enough clothes."

"I bet everyone is." Jay admits, "I was getting worried about how short that stupid toga was getting."

"Aye, and I be guessin' not' ah one of us be noticing she ain'nah lookin' so little no more." Harry frowns.

Jay groans, "That makes four of em on their periods." He shakes his head. "Wonderful. Did you know they sync up?"

"You be the one with two females in yer crew, mate." Harry grins, "It just be Uma fer me."

"Two and a half." Jay frowns. "Which means one and a half for you."

Harry frowns, "Poor wee thing, she just be ah gettin' control of her fire."

Jay groans, "Damn it, that's gonna go down the drain." He hadn't even considered that. Up until now, he'd just been grateful D hadn't joined the ranks of womanhood whatever… But now that he thought about it, Mal and E had gone through the same thing years ago. So was D a late bloomer or something? Or was she younger, like Carlos? It wasn't like anyone on the isle, besides the Evil Queen, actually celebrated birthdays, and even those had ended when the blue princess had turned six.

Jay sighs.

"What are you two talking about?" T asks in confusion.

Jay instantly snaps his mouth shut. Shit. Not a good conversation. Not a good conversation. Girls never wanted to talk about periods.

"Girls an their periods mate." Harry chuckles, "Little Deez be growin' up on us. She be gettin' new clothes an such." He explains. "She ain'nah fully developed yet, but it be ah startin'."

T tilts his head to the side, his eyes narrowing thoughtfully. "Kay…" He frowns. "Is it something I should be worried about?"

Jay closes his eyes as he takes a deep breath. T was just acting, right? There was no way that was genuine confusion, right? What type of girl didn't know what their period was? There was no way T hadn't hit hers yet. She had to be the same age as Mal and E. He bites back a groan. What the fuck? Did she seriously not know what a period was?

"She just be ah gettin' control o' her fire, we might be ah needin' ta be worrin' 'bout that." Harry shakes his head, "Not that anythin' serious be ah happenin' 'til she be startin' the bleedin'." He rolls his eyes and punches Jay in the shoulder, "And Jay here be ah sayin' girls be syncin' up, doin' their bleedin' at the same time."

"Bleeding?" T asks in concern. "Why the fuck would she be bleeding?"

Jay facepalms. Seriously? The kid had to be fucking joking.

Harry rubs the back of his head, "Uma be sayin' something like it be happenin' every month cause their bodies can have babies. No baby means the bleedin' happens."

T blinks. "Huh…" He turns looks to the ceiling. "Huh…" He frowns.

"How ya be ah feelin'?" Harry asks as he turns to stare at T, "Yer shoulder be lookin' good."

T turns back to Harry. "Yeah, thanks again man." He grins.

"Shoulder?" Jay raises an eyebrow, "What happened to your shoulder?"

T shrugs, "Dislocated it."

Jay narrows his eyes, "How?"

"Accident." T shrugs.

It was always an 'accident' with this kid. "The same accident that kept ya from letting us know you were alright? Kept you from our lessons?"

"No." T looks at the ground. "That was just stupidity and shitty time management."

"Glad we can agree on something here." Jay scolds, "You had all of us really worried about you, and-" He crosses his arms in front of his chest, "-unlike D, we can't get up the nerve to go check on you."

"I-" T pauses before he shuts his mouth. "My bad."

"Ya, yer bad…" Jay glares, "It better not happen again. Just fucking let us know if you're gonna dip like that. Send ah letter or something, so we know you're alive at least."

T rubs the back of his neck, sheepishly. "I didn't-" He puffs up his cheeks before letting the air out, his eyes everywhere but Harry and Jay. "Heard."

"Good." Jay nods. Kind of glad he'd chosen to do this in front of Harry. He was pretty sure it was half the reason T was being so agreeable. He wondered if anyone would have worked- Or if it had something to do with him and Harry being together. That was definitely something to look into. He still wasn't really sure what to make of T's decisions and choices, even after all these years, but someone had to keep the kid on a leash.

"Aye, it be good ta be havin' ya round again." Harry pats the floor in front of him and Jay, "Be joining us mate. We don'nah have ta be talkin' girls, we can be talkin' swords instead."

T's eyes brighten before he walks over and plops down facing them. "What about?"

"I be thinkin', I be likin' me hook an sword style," Harry smirks as he holds his father's hook up, "so why I not be ah suggestin' one o' ya ta be tryin' sword an dagger?"

T's eyes brighten once more. "That would be so fucking dope." He turns to Jay. "Have you-" He stops himself. "Sorry for the last two weeks… But I promise I'll track my time better- Can we still do lessons?"

Jay rolls his eyes, "I wasn't planning to stop, you've got a lot of catching up to do."

"That I can live with." T lets out a heavy sigh. "But um- The reason I was…" He swallows, before he thinks better of defending himself, "I think I figured out a way we can get better weapons, I mean it won't be easy obviously, but pretty sure with D as our forge we can make it work."

Jay and Harry both lean forward, crossing their legs as they rest their arms on their knees. "Seriously?"

T grins, "Yeah- Between-" He stops himself looking between the two boys in front of them. "Ya know… Everyone working together…Unfortunately- But better weapons"

Harry shrugs, "Aye, we be gettin' better weapons outta the deal." He winks at Jay, "I think we can all be living with that."

Jay slowly nods, "Yeah, we'll just have to break it carefully to our leaders, but in the end, I mean, better weapons are better weapons. Even Mal should be able to understand that..."

"And I wish you two the best of luck with that. But it won't really work without Gil, Carlos, and Deez…No offense- I'm useless here too. Best we can do is get the supplies collected for them."

Jay snorts, "Yeah, that makes sense, the nerd, the hot head and the strong arm."

"So, we collect shit, and be leavin' the rest to the pup, fire princess and me lad?"

T nods, "It's the best group to get this shit done- Even if it's a pain to make it work. You two don't have the strength Gil has and that hammer- Which we need to start looking for by the way- Or you know stealing- But it's probably gonna take all three of us to move the anvil we'll need… I don't think we can make either of those..."

"Well, this be soundin' downright interestin'." Harry grins, "We be havin' ta look through the town 'til we be findin' what ya be ah lookin' for-"

"And then plan a heist." Jay finishes.

"Plan?" T makes a face.

Jay nods, "Yeah, if it's going to be stuff that big we're going to have to play this carefully. We can't be caught working together, or it could ruin Mal and Uma's reps. And we're gonna have to work together."

"Oh right…" T shakes his head. "What a pain in the ass," He pouts.

Jay rolls his eyes. How had no one else figured out T was a girl yet? Moody brat.

"Don'nah be bein' like that now lad." Harry winks, "Makin' plans together can be bein' fun."

T rolls his eye, "It's not the collaboration I have a problem with…"

"Then what?" Harry grumbles.

"Remembering details." T huffs.

Jay laughs, "Don't worry, for now we're just scouting, locating the things we need. If it's easy enough for one person, grab and go."

"Where's the drop spot?" T questions.

"The spot Deez be ah makin' on the beach." Harry offers, cutting through the silence the room had dropped into.

"Yeah, that could work."

"Or we use a spot she doesn't use." T points out.

"But we be needin' ah nice, neutral place for Deez, Gil, and Carlos ta be meeting up?"

"And outside." T frowns before he hangs his head. "I concede your point."

"I can be tellin' our fire princess her fort be bein' commandeered for the betterment o' weapons." Harry offers, "She can'nah be gettin' mad at me while I be tellin' her she gets ta be workin' with Gil." He winks at T.

"True." T begrudgingly sighs.

The three of them start making lists of all the places they should check after T explains what they're going to need.

* * *

 **And another one bites the dust!**

 **So what did ya'll think? Happy T finally started seeking help from the other characters? Or at least can admit there are certain things he can't do? Feeling Jay's exasperation with T for ghosting on everyone for a couple of weeks? Or his confusion to T not knowing what a period is? Or are you amused like Harry?**

 **We know T's pretty confusing and is probably the most complicated character we've written, but we promise it will all make sense in time. I know its frustrating but just bear with us.**

 **Thanks for the continued love and support,**

 **Dark and Twisted**


	55. Great Distractions

**Hey Descendants!**

 **So, I don't want to jinx this, but Twisted and I made some big decisions today... So... We're going to be trying to post a chapter every day until we're through this, the first book in our We Wear the Mask series.**

* * *

 **A few hours later**

Harry hums as he makes his way through the stalls of the docks. He wasn't sure if Deez would still be on the ship or if he'd have to hunt her down like T usually did. He really hoped he didn't. He needed to get back to the chip shop to help Uma before the dinner rush started.

He sighs as he ducks and weaves past hecklers and barkers trying to drive up their sales, or distract enough to give their urchins time to pick what little value they could. It was hard to believe it had been over a year since they'd been a part of Mal's damn plan to force Hyades to pick a side. From worrying that they'd never see her again to finally getting her on to visit the ship. They'd come a long way.

It was probably the biggest reason he kept putting off the conversation he knew in his bones he needed to have with her. She'd come so far. The farthest she'd come since Ursula's attack. Uma was happier, so he'd decided to be okay with it for know.

Besides, between him, Jay and T, they had eyes on her most of the time. It was good enough; for now. Or at least that was what he kept telling himself.

He couldn't help wanting more for her though. Wanting her to have what he did. He, Uma, and Gil were a family. They were always there for each other.

He and Uma had patched Gil up more times than they wanted to remember. Sometimes from encounters with his twin brothers', sometimes because of his father. Sometimes the hurts weren't able to be covered with bandages.

He and Gil were always worried about Uma. Their captain hardly had time to care for herself, to sleep or even eat. And the way her mother drove her… Harry was glad he and Gil were able to help out as much as they could, and could be there when the pain of not living up to her mother's expectations was too much.

And then there was his own history of crazy. The sheer amount of times Gil and Uma had talked him down from doing stupid things after getting an earful from his old codfish. Uma and Gil had faced down the old damn croc many times when he'd been trying to tempt it with the next generation of Hook flesh. Not to mention Uma's stern refusal to let him go back to his life of pain and shame.

And that was the most important thing. What he held in the highest value. The fact that he trusted his family, no matter what. Knew that he could even cry in front of them, and they'd just be there for him. It hadn't always been easy. In the beginning, it had been hard, uncomfortable. He hadn't liked feeling vulnerable. But now? He'd gone so far outside of his original comfort zone that he was certain the zone had been destroyed. It was worth it to know that when he needed Uma and Gil they'd be there. And that he got to be there for them.

That's what he wanted for Deez. He wanted her to know she could trust them with everything. He wanted her to know they didn't care what anyone wanted with her. Wanted her to know she could talk to them, to open up and just; fucking join them already.

Harry shakes his head when he finds himself staring at the gangplank. Wow, he really needed to stop having these interesting chats with himself when he was walking. He had no idea how long he'd been standing here, or if anyone had been interested in him or his pockets. He chuckles as he pats himself down, sometimes it was great having a reputation that made him seem off-balanced. He wasn't missing a damn thing.

He laughs maniacally as boards The Lost Revenge. "Deez? Ya still here? I be havin' news for ya that ya might be wantin' ta hear!"

Knowing that Deez, Gil, T and the pup were going to be working together to get them better armed made him happy on several levels. He'd get a better weapon. It was something to keep Deez and Gil busy and out of trouble. Last but not least, it meant more eyes on Deez more often.

All in all, it was a great plan.

* * *

 **Short and sweet.**

 **We know this chapter wasn't very long, but hopefully, you guys enjoyed some Harry introspection. Did it satisfy? Or just leave you wanting another chapter? Are you excited for the forging four? Are you just excited for our favorite VKs to get the weapons they deserve? Let us know!**

 **Much love and appreciation,**

 **Dark and Twisted**


	56. Flutes and Secrets

**A few days later**

"T…" Hyades could hardly even whisper, wasn't sure if she was even capable of getting T's attention. Her arms felt strangely numb.

"Sup?" T asks, not bothering to look up from the book he was reading.

"I…" Had she done it? Could this be it? "I think…" She blinks down at the flute in her hand.

T looks up at her hesitation, his brow furrowing as he sets the book down before he walks over to Deez. His eyes sweep over the flute in her hand. "Well, whatcha waiting for? Try hittin' it."

Hyades' eyes widen in horror, "I know." She knew she had to test it, but she really didn't want to.

He studies her for a moment before he holds out his hand. "I'll be careful."

"Kay." She breathes out as she limply hold her hands up.

T reaches out before he delicately takes the flute from her. His eyes widening as if surprised by the weight of it, before he looks it over. He brings it to his lips and blows on the shortest pipe on the pan flute. The tone was light, airy, and strong. He grins at her before he puts it back to his lips back, blowing on each one.

Hyades claps in delight at the distinct difference between the notes. She'd done it! She'd made Gil a flute. Out of all the books Yensid had given her, the pan flute had caught her attention. It was like a combination of the flute his brothers had broken, and the harmonica his father had taken from him a long time ago.

"Fuck yeah." T grins as he hands it back to her just as gingerly as he'd taken it. "He's gonna shit a brick over that." He beams even wider. "And now all you have to do is make like four more of these suckers for when something happens and it breaks." He pats Hyades on the back. "Great fucking job, princess." He playfully punches her shoulder.

"That's the thing, I was trying to make this durable." She looks it over before she gently knocks it against the edge of the sarcophagus she was sitting on.

"Is that why it's so heavy?" T asks curiously as he watches in amazement, when the glass takes the rough treatment. "I'm not used to glass being like that…"

"Yeah. I made it thick so it's less likely to break. And wrapped it in fishing line so it has a grip." She slowly turns it over in her hands, glaring at it as she searched for imperfections, "Do you really think he'll like it?"

"Are you fucking kidding?" T balks, "Not only did you make it- But now he'll have something else to do with his hands when on night watch. And bad ass. Good idea giving it a grip." T grins before he shakes his head. "You should still make a few extra, just in case… Twins might see that and get jealous." He reiterates.

"It is a good idea. And at least now I won't have to do it in such secrecy. Before I was just afraid of getting his hopes up." She chuckles as she presses the cool glass to her chest, "But I did it."

T nods in agreement. "And now you know how- Might as well make extra while it's still fresh, ya know, before people start getting on you to do other projects..."

"You mean before I'm spending all my free time making swords and weapons?" Hyades rolls her eyes as she wraps the pipes up in a cloth before she sets it on her bed.

T beams at her. "It'll mostly be Gil doing the hard part. You just gotta keep it toasty. I mean C is already working with Yensid on the molds so it won't be long now…" He frowns when he doesn't sees her lack of enthusiasm. "Think of it- You, Gil, and C working together- That's a huge first step."

Hyades smiles as she turns back around, "I know, and I'm excited about that. And about you being there." She chuckles again, "It'll be like a quiet club with loud hammering."

T shoots her a grin, "I'm looking forward to it too, personally. I think G and C will really get along after getting used to one another."

"I know they will." Hyades agrees with confidence. "Carlos is probably going to be terrified of Gil at first," And that was going to end up hurting Gil's feelings, not that he'd admit that to Carlos, "But he'll be fine after a day or two."

"That's what I was thinkin' too." T nods, before his eyes drift back to his book.

"When you're done with that one, I have a new book series I want you to check out." Hyades says when she sees where T was looking.

"What is it?" T asks, attention immediately back to Hyades.

"It's about a spy." Hyades explains as she pulls a bag of sand out and pours it on the floor, "It sounds right up your ally. It's got sneaking around and puzzle solving and secret languages-"

"Secret languages?" A wicked smirk curves T's lips, "That sounds…" His eyes narrow. "That sounds useful." He looks up meeting Hyade's eyes mischievously. "Ya know… Unlike the gangs… We have plenty of time… To you know… Create our own alphabet." His devil-may-care grin curving his lips.

"I was hoping you'd like the sound of that!" Hyades grins as she tosses the bag away, "When Yensid was telling me about it…" She admits sheepishly. She had really been hoping T would be down for creating a new way for them to communicate. "It was really the only reason I borrowed it."

"Fuck yeah I do." T nods, "Think about how much easier it would be if we had our language that no one could decipher… It would get the dragon and kraken off our backs-Ooh and annoy the piss them off in the same breath." He chuckles a bit manically. "Bonus." He adds with a shit eating grin.

Hyades chuckles mirthfully before she covers her mouth, "That's so bad T." She admonishes.  
"Why would we want to piss them off?" She asks, though she couldn't stop laughing at the image of Mal growling at a page full of symbols, unable to read it. Honestly, or more like unfortunately, Uma would probably react the same way.

"Why not?" T blinks, "It'll give them something else to focus on instead of hating each other. Plus it's a good way to get them to work together- Without ya know, actually working together."

"What, you think they'd come together to crack our secret language?"

"If we make it _secret_ enough, they might." T responds with a vague shrug. "I know it would drive me crazy enough to do something stupid if I found out someone had a secret form of communication I wasn't in on."

Hyades frowns in delighted approval, "So, I mean, I guess it's not so much a want… It's more like now we have a duty to create this."

"A duty huh," T's eyes light up, "Wicked. I like it."

"Okay, so how are we going to do this…" Hyades leaves her sand abandoned as she runs to grab a fresh tablet.

T frowns as he walks over to the sand. "Well the alphabet is just twenty six random ass symbols right?"

"Yep."

"So let's just make our own symbols." T continues.

"Oooh, and we can make a symbol for things we write often, and names, make it a little more confusing for the uninitiated."

T nods in approval. "I like that. It'll throw people off even more."

"We're gonna need a key at first..." Deez murmurs with a frown.

"At least until we learn it, like a map." T smirks.

"Then we can crack your's and burn mine. Perfect."

Hyades holds her hand up towards T, "We rock!"

T smirks before turning and clasping her arm before giving her a one armed hug. "Fuck yeah we do." He drops her arm before stepping back.

Hyades grins, she'd been expecting a high five or fist bump, T must be a lot more excited than he was letting on if he hugged her. "So we can't do obvious symbols to represent names, but something that maybe makes up think of them?"

"Duh." T nods, "We're gonna have to be clever about this- But symbols for names make sense. Like a flame for you, or a hook for Harry."

"Yeah, because it probably won't be too obvious when it's mixed in with a bunch of other symbols."

T nods. "I mean a hook just looks like a fucked up J…So yeah lets try for that type of shit."

Hyades grins as she starts etching possible symbols into her tablet.

T's eyes brighten when he sees what she's doing. "Here. Let's play in the sand with it a bit- Less of a waste. Once we agree, you can etch away."

"Oh, good idea. Save writing it in stone for when it's set in stone."

"Fuck yah." T grins as he pumps his fist in triumph. "This is gonna be fucking beautiful." His eyes sparkling with mischief.

* * *

 **And the hits just keep coming.**

 **So what do you guys think? Any of you ever make a secret language with a friend, to pass notes in school? Do you think it's a good idea for these two to come up with their own code? Or do you think it's just going to lead to more trouble down the line? Did this chapter make you laugh? Or were you exasperated that the two loners just got another way out of talking to the others? Would you have picked T to make a secret language with? Or would you have gone with another character?**

 **Let us know in the comments below!**

 **With much love and appreciation,**

 **Dark and Twisted**


	57. When the Shell Blows

**A few days later**

Gil hums happily as he bounds down the road, one hand white-knuckled around his surprise for Hyades. It had taken him months to get the details down, but he'd finally done it. He'd even gotten T's help to get it shiny like Uma's.

It could have waited until tomorrow, but he wasn't confident enough to give her something in front of T and Carlos. T wouldn't say anything- but he didn't want Carlos telling Mal anything more than he was already going to know. It was going to be weird working with the enemy.

Uma wasn't thrilled by the idea of the four of them working together in the first place- but couldn't deny how much better weapons would help them in the end.

Gil shakes his head. That was tomorrow's problem. His grin splits his face. Tonight was all about giving Deez a gift that showed her she belonged with them.

Uma was gonna be so happy when she saw the seashell around Deez's neck. He was excited to see her reaction. He hadn't liked keeping something from Uma- But T had convinced him this one time it would be okay.

He liked the idea of surprising both of them. His steps speed up in excitement. He hoped Deez would like it. His humming picks back up as his worry about tomorrow dissipated.

He stops in surprise when he sees the girl he'd been searching for heading in his direction. "OH! DEEZ! DEEZ!" He cries out in his excitement, nearly stumbling over himself in his swiftness. "Deez!" He starts bounding up to her. His knuckles around the gift tightening.

"Gil!" Hyades smiles, though she shifts to hide a hand behind her back.

"I was just looking for you!" Gil beams at her, going to hug her before he pauses. "You okay?" He asks in concern. It wasn't like Hyades to hide something from him. "Are you hurt?"

"Yeah- Wait, no!" Hyades shakes her head, "I'm not hurt. I was just surprised to see you. I was just going to the beach to wait for tomorrow." She smiles as she tucks her hair behind her ear with her free hand.

"Oh." Gil sighs in relief. "The beach sounds nice." He grins at her. The beach would be the best place to give her the gift anyway, right? "Can I come."

"I'd like that." Hyades nods, "I mean, I was looking for you too, so I'm glad I ran into you before you got to the temple."

"Really?" He asks, his eyes widening. "What for? Did you make more apple tarts?" He grins happily as he slowly starts circling her playfully, trying to look behind her back.

Hyades grins as she takes small steps to keep facing him, "I wish." She shifts, "But Pain and Panic promised that they'd bring some to the beach later, so I can bake while we work."

Gil's eyes light up. "Then let's go to the beach. He grabs her free hand with his and starts pulling her to the beach. "Would hate to miss them." He teases her. His earlier curiosity simmering out at the thought of the pastries.

* * *

When they finally arrive at the beach, Gil looks around hopefully. A pout forms on his lips when he doesn't see the imps.

"I'm sure they'll be here before it gets dark." Hyades chuckles softly, "They don't like letting me stay out here with nothing to eat."

Gil smiles, "Good, I'm glad." He leads them to her hidden driftwood hideout. They pause at the entrance when they see the large mounds of rebar, swords, knives, silverware and whatever else Jay, Harry, and T had been able to collect over the last week.

"I guess they weren't kidding about gathering all the metal they could find." Hyades chuckles dryly as she looks around her hideout. "This is going to take us forever to go through." She pouts.

"Yeah, Harry's hasn't been this excited for anything since you came back to us…" Gil admits, grinning when he suddenly remembers why he'd come in the first place.

Hyades drops her eyes, though she doesn't try to take her hand out of his.

Gil shrugs, "What matters is you're back now." He grins at her and tenderly tips her head back with his fist cupping her gift. "And I needed you to know-" He turns away, a blush burning his ears, "How much you mean to me-" He shakes his head. "Well, not just me. Us really. Uma and Harry are always in much better moods when you're around… I just wanted to give you something that would show you how much you mean to us..." He drops his hand from her face and steps back. His fingers finally uncurling around the wood with an ache.

Hyades blinks up at him, "You got me something?" The corners of her lips slowly curl.

"No." Gil shakes his head. "I made it." He holds out the lacquered wooden shell with a matching shiny thread to keep her from losing it. His eyes drop to his feet. "S'not much… But hoped it might remind you who yer real family is when you were alone…"

"Oh, my gods." Hyades breath hitches as she reaches out to touch her fingers to the shiny, smooth surface, "You made this? Wow. Gil, this is beautiful." Her eyes mist as she stares at it in his palm. "It looks just like Uma's."

A hesitant smile lights Gil's face. "It took me a while since I couldn't do the detail work til Uma was sleeping." He explains, as his smile widens. "I wanted to surprise you." He studies her. His confidence growing when he sees the way her face lights up at the faux shell. "Sorry, it took so long, I wanted to have it ready by the time you got to the ship…" He admits with a frown before it twists into a warm smile. "But you beat me to the punch."

"You shouldn't apologize for your art." Hyades absently scolds, her voice gentled by obvious unshed emotion, "And technically you beat you to the punch." She giggles.

"So you like it?" Gil asks hopefully.

"Duh." Hyades giggles again, "It's beautiful."

He lets out a soft sigh, "Awesome." He walks behind her, ignoring her sudden shifting of hands. Not that he wasn't curious, but all he could think about was getting the necklace on her, where it belonged. He gently places it around her neck, holding it in place with one hand. The other gently pushes away her hair. A smile lights up his face as he secures the knot, doubling it just to make sure it wouldn't be able to slip free.

Hyades picks up the slight weight, still warm from Gil's hand and stares at it. A tear escapes the corner of her eye as she turns to look up at Gil, "Thank you. I promise I'll be more careful with my fire." She runs her thumb over the smooth surface.

"I can always make you another one." Gil shrugs, "I just wanted to make sure you had something to remind you of us whenever you felt alone… I want you to know that we got you. That we are family, even if ya can't be with us all the time. That we care about and love you, even when you're avoiding us, or just hiding out doing your own thing." He looks to the waves. "I don't think you realize how much we've come to think of you as one of us through the years… And I just want you to have a constant reminder- that if you ever need us- We have your back, every time, without question." He continues, voice raw with emotions.

Hyades stares at him, her eyes watering as she rolls her lips nervously. Before either realizes what's happening she throws herself at him, wrapping one arm around him as she clutches the other to her chest. She shakes her head back and forth, unable to stem the tears. She just holds onto him, trying to muffle the sounds she was making. Like a laughing sob, or something else just as opposed.

Gil startles at the suddenness of the hug but swiftly eases into it. His arms wrapping around her securely as he presses her against him protectively. His eyes burn when he realizes his gift did what he'd hoped it would, and she clearly appreciated it. It made his chest constrict. "I meant it. Every word. You are a part of our family, even if you can't be with us right now… We get it. We just hope one day you understand how much you mean to us."

"I know you mean it," Hyades' breath hitches again as she finally pulls back enough to look up, "it's what's making me so happy."

Gil smiles down at her. It melted his heart to hear those words coming from her. His lips press a soft kiss to the crown of her head. "Good. All we ever wanted was for you to be happy…" He picks her up so she can nuzzle into the crook of her neck easier. The cold pressing against his chest piqued his curiosity, but not enough to end the hug.

"Thank you." She whispers against his shoulder.

"Anything for family." He assures her just as softly, peppering gentle kisses against her hair like Uma did when one of them was feeling upset.

Hyades laughs as he sets her back on her feet before she looks down at the cloth-covered rectangle in her hands, "So uh…" She wipes at her eyes with the back of one hand, "funny story."

Gil grins at her as he helps wipe away the remaining tears. "I like those."

"Um…" She rolls her lips together nervously before she holds the cloth-covered package out to him.

Gil tilts his head to the side. That was weird, Hyades was rarely so anxious. He reaches out to take the package from her. His hands gently as he flips it over carefully looking for the opening. His thumb slips over the cloth's hem to flip it open.

"I uh, made you something too," Hyades admits with a blush as one hand grips the shell around her neck.

His eyes widen as he stares down at the glass instrument in his hands. It was way nicer than his old one. The glass was thick and heavy, with seashells decorating the clear hand grip. He smiles, his eyes burning as he drops the cloth and brings it up to his lips, experimenting with it. He plays a note from each pipe, amazed by how clear the notes where. His beam nearly breaks his face, as he lowers it and looks back to Deez. "I- I-" He shakes his head before he crouches and puts the flute on the ground carefully.

"I noticed you weren't playing the flute anymore," Hyades shifts, tucking her hair back behind her ear as she fills the silence, "and T told me something happened to your old one, but I missed hearing you play so I thought maybe you'd like to try something new-"

He lets out a belly laugh that rumbles deeply in his chest. He grabs her, pulling her to him tightly before he starts spinning her around happily. He excitedly presses his lips against hers in a stolen kiss, like he'd do with Harry or Uma. "It's amazing." He crushes her to his chest. "I missed my music. Oh wow Deez, I love it." He adds with another belly-busting laugh of joy. "You're the best!" He nuzzles into her lovingly. "I've never had anything so nice before." He gently releases her before he rushes back to the flute.

"I hope it sounds right." Hyades grins, pressing the pads of her fingers to her lips before she continues, "I got a book from Yensid to help me figure out how to make it. And it also took me forever, because I really wanted to make it right for you… To thank you..." Her cheeks continue to burn, "I'm glad you like it."

Gil beams at her, blowing through the pipes again. "It sounds perfect to me." He plays a few more notes. "Like a harmonica and flute smashed together or something."

Hyades grins, "That's what I thought too. I was afraid to make a long one like the one you had before, so when I saw this…" She shrugs, "It's called a pan flute. And apparently, they're popular in Olympus." She sits in the sand, one hand still gripping the shell as she watches Gil.

"A pan flute?" Gil murmurs. "I really like it." He smiles at her. "It's different. Like you." He raises the flute back to his lips, playing a soothing melody as he walks back over to Hyades. His tune only pauses as he takes a break to sit beside her before it picks right back up.

The two sit together, watching the waves crash against the shore as Gil continues to play another melody just as lulling as the last.

His song only stops when he realizes Hyades had leaned against him and wasn't moving. He looks down to find she'd fallen asleep against his side, just under his elbow as he played. With a smile, he tucks away the flute into his cargo pocket before scooping her in his arms. He was content to let her sleep as he took her home; to the ship.

He protectively cradles her, pressing her head to his chest as he scans for any sign of trouble. Today was one of those great days where he felt like a real man.

* * *

 **It's so Fluffy, I'mma die!**

 **Seriously though, who's been looking forward to this exchange? Both Deez and Gil spent a helluva lotta time making gifts for one another. Did it live up to your expectations? Did it make you squee with delight? Did you like how they reacted to their gifts? Would you have reacted like Deez, or like Gil after receiving such a heartfelt gift? We wanna know... Or on the other hand to that, did you feel like this chapter fell short after all that build up? We'd love to know!**

 **Seriously guys, help us entertain you! The more you critique the better we get!**

 **With much love and appreciation,**

 **Dark and Twisted**


	58. First Impressions

**The next day…**

Why did Gil have to show up carrying D? Like he didn't already look incredibly huge and muscular. But now, in comparison to the tiny white and blue doll in his arms-

Carlos shakes his head. That wasn't helping. He lets out a sigh as his eyes bounce from the giant walking towards him to the huge pile of metal he was expected to help sort and load into the giant cups so D could melt it down.

He jumps as a hand touches his shoulder.

"Breath." T instructs softly as he squeezes Carlos's shoulder in a rare display of empathy before dropping his hand.

"Yeah, duh." Carlos shrugs in an attempt to seem casual. He nods and crosses his arms over his chest before he casually leans against the driftwood he was standing near. When it shifts at his touch he quickly realizes how unstable it was and stands up straight again. Of course Hyades would have a hide out that wasn't structurally sound.

T snorts as he looks back towards Gil and Deez.

"Dude, you swear Mal isn't going to kill me right?"

"Worst comes to worst just tell her I made you," T shrugs, completely unconcerned.

Carlos rolls his eyes, "Why would I want to make it worse?"

"Because she'll forget you in her rage at my audacity."

"And then we'd be back to T watch, and I know how much you _loved_ that." Not that he'd liked it anymore. It had been so hard figuring out what to keep secret and what to share. He didn't like being part of a mission set to uncover secrets. He was totally fine with the relationship he had with T now.

"Eh. Made me better at roof hopping- And I found a few sewer entrances I didn't know about before."

"Good for you. If this gets back to Mal you might have to teach me your tricks so I can survive too."

"She won't care once she gets a new blade out of it." T grins.

"So long as we get the new blade before she finds out."

"Yeah… I was thinking it'd be best she gets hers first."

"I hope everyone else agrees. Now that we're a democracy of two gangs and two independents."

"Meh." T shrugs, "They don't have to agree if we just do it. Gil actually sees reason. He'll get givin' one to Mal first…"

"Really? I mean, his family isn't very known for their reasoning skills."

"Well, that's why Gil found a new family, isn't it." T points out in disapproval.

Carlos blushes as he turns away. "I guess that's fair." He hadn't really thought about why the other gang worked the way it did. He'd just always heard the rumours and Mal's rants about them. Even Deez was careful not to talk about them around the hangout.

T nods in approval. "There we go." He sighs, "Look...I know this is hard for you, since it's usually the two of you that have to square off… But on my skeletons, I swear I won't let shit happen to you, and will do my damndest to make sure this never gets to Mal. We just got to work together for a bit."

"I know, sorry, it's just…" Carlos sighs, "I'll keep an open mind," He looks back up, needing something else to think about. When his eyes fall on Gil and Deez again he lets out a whine, "Does he really have to carry her like that?" He pouts, "I get it, he's strong."

T chuckles lowly, "No, but it makes him feel better." He responds vaguely, "And I don't hear her complaining like when I carry her bratty ass to the ship."

"You carry her to the ship?"

T shrugs, "Work in progress. But yeah, don't have a choice at the moment."

Carlos furrows his brow, work in progress? Oh yeah, "Okay, sure, if he's carrying her from the ship because she's afraid of the water still-" His eyes widen as he snaps his head to the side to stare at T, "Wait, you carry her?"

T shrugs, "I mean it's not my favorite thing to do, but I manage it okay."

"But you can?" Carlos shakes his head. "You _can_ carry her?"

"Yeah, chick only weighs like eighty pounds." T nods, "You could probably carry her if you had too."

"I never thought about trying, she's so strong I thought she was like, made of stone or something. Or at least as dense as stone… I mean I know she's also human so she couldn't actually be stone. But…" He blinks. "Huh... "

"I know right?" T agrees, "She's like a fucking pidgeon." He shrugs. "Hard to catch, but light as fuck when you do."

Carlos chuckles, "I do imagine she's hard to catch, and only if the pigeon can fight-"

"And catch on fire."

"That too." Carlos chuckles again.

By the time Gil reaches them he was already feeling a lot more at ease about everything. He looks at T, wondering if that had been his plan all along.

"Sup?" Gil greets as he hesitantly lowers Hyades to the ground.

"Sup." T nods in greeting. "This is gonna be fun." He adds at the tension.

"Okay, that's enough stiffness," Hyades rolls her eyes as she walks out to stand in the middle of the group, "Carlos, Gil. Gil, Carlos. Gil likes to play music and Carlos like science."

T snorts, "That's one way to get the ball rolling."

Gil rubs his neck nervously, "Hey Carlos." He takes a few steps forward and reaches out his free hand. "Don't tell no one- But I'm actually looking forward to workin' with you."

Carlos automatically reaches his hand out, unarmed by how genuine Gil sounded, "Cool, me too." He really was, the process of mixing molten metals together to create stronger materials fascinated him.

Gil beams down at him as he sighs in relief. "Good." He nods before he turns back to Hyades. "Like that?" He asks for confirmation.

T snorts, "Way better than any 'first' impression I've made."

Hyades smiles and nods as she wraps one arm around Gil, "I think we're all going to get along great."

"As long as Mal doesn't find out." Carlos quickly adds.

"And no one here is going to tell her." Hyades nods in understanding, "We figured out the perfect days to do this so it's not suspicious-"

"But speakin' of the pup's concern." T turns to Gil. "Uma'd understand why Mal would get a blade first, right."

Gil's silent for a moment, his brows furrowing together. "Now's a pretty good time. I just gave Deez my gift- And she was happier than I've seen her months to see Deez wearin' it."

T nods his head, before he shoots Gil a grin. "Told ya they'd both love it."

Carlos tilts his head to the side at the vagueness of the statement. Gift? What kind of gift did he give D that would also make Uma happy? And he was absolutely sure he'd never seen D hanging off anyone before. She usually kept her distance from everyone, but with Gil she seemed so... comfortable.

"Necklace." T offers bluntly, before he walks over to the piles. He plops to his knees to start sorting them.

Gil nods, "Yeah, I made Deez a seashell like Uma's so she knew she was part of the family even if she never joins us officially." He explains with his signature dopey grin. "So she don't feel alone when she's by herself."

"Huh." Carlos smiles. He liked that. It was kind of how he saw T and Hyades. He doubted either would ever join Mal, but he liked that they came around. At the reminder of her feeling alone he ducks his head. How could Gil so bluntly speak of something that Mal had forbidden him to ever mention again?

"I used the flame retardant on it." T adds from where he was sorting the silverware by metal types. "That's why I asked you if it would work on wood."

"Oh! Like the stuff you and Carlos made for the fabric?" Hyades asks as she pulls the seashell necklace out from under her toga to examine it again.

"Is that what made it shiny?" Gil asks in amazement. His eyes brightening at the thought Hyades wouldn't lose it if she lost her temper.

T nods, not looking up from his self appointed project.

"Oh, speaking of fabric," Carlos smiles at Hyades, "E's almost done with your first outfit, she's going to want to see you tomorrow so you can try it on." He shrugs, "I told her I'd let you know if I saw you."

"Cool!" Hyades grins before her face darkens, "I don't have to get measured again do I?"

Gil turns his smile to Hyades, lifting up his hand to ruffle her hair. "Looks like your other _family_ spoils you too."

"I do get spoiled, don't I." She chuckles.

"Usually." T chimes in dryly.

Carlos laughs. This was a lot easier than he'd thought it was going to be. He felt bad for judging Gil before he'd even spent time with the guy. He seemed cool. Laid back, which was nice. He also didn't even flinch when he called Mal's gang D's other family.

"Seriously though-" T interrupts, "Can we get started on this? We shouldn't do it passed sundown and fuck only knows if what we gathered will work."

"Right!" Hyades dances away from Gil's side as she rushes over to help.

"Yeah, having a bright ass fire down here after sundown would gather attention…" Carlos nods, his face serious once more.

"Which none of us want, right?" T continues, "So get over here and start helping me sort while Deez gets the cups heated and Gil tries out the hammer to get used to it." He rolls his eyes.

"Right." Carlos grins as he joins T, playfully bumping D out of the way to move her towards her own piece of the project.

"Where's the hammer?" Gil asks.

"Here, I'll show you." Hyades volunteers. "It's one of the first things they stole, so it's hidden away in the back."

* * *

So what was your first impression of this chapter? Of Carlos and Gil's, the two sweetest of our cinnamon rolls, first real meeting? We know we don't write a lot about the gang rivalries, but to be sure they definitely still happen.

What did you think of Carlos' thoughts on the whole thing?

What about T's attempts to comfort him?

Are you surprised they all got a long so well right off the bat?

Do you think T is foolish for starting this little group?

Do you think it was wise for the others to agree to it?

Do you think Mal will find out?

Also, how sweet was it that Deez had clearly talked Gil through his introduction?

Are you excited for these secret-not-so-secret meeting between the two gangs?

Let us know!

With much love and appreciation,

Dark and Twisted.


	59. Off Hand

**Hey Descendants!**

 **As some of you have already commented on, we've really ramped up our chapter posting. We have and end goal in mind, and we're hoping to get there soon. We're all excited for August second right, those who have cable... Twisted and I are going to have to wait a bit. Anyway, got another chapter for you :)**

 **And don't forget Twisted's chapter review!**

* * *

 **The following Wednesday...**

"So it's working out well then?" Jay asks as he uses his dagger to block T's attack. His eyes stray for a second to bright fire surrounding D as she melted metal in the stolen smelting cups before she poured it into the clay molds at her feet. Carlos was reading a book in the shade of D's hideout while Gil beat a hammer against the heavy ass anvil they'd dragged out here.

T nods as he attacks Jay again. "Yep." He jumps back when he note's Jay's lack of attention. His feet already circling the other boy.

"I figured Carlos was going to fold to be honest. Mal's not the nicest to him." Jay rushes in with another attack.

"Well he's got the three of us backing him." T blocks the dagger, even as he skids back a bit in the sand.

"It's still funny thinking of him getting along with Gil."

"Is it?" T questions as he takes his turn to attack.

"Well yeah, Carlos is tiny and jumpy, maybe you've noticed?" Jay grins as he hooks the hilt of T's sword with his blade and twists.

"Meh. Was too distracted by his mind." T frowns as he sweeps out his leg to knock Jay off his feet, only to end up on his own ass.

Jay snorts, finding himself wondering if T had a thing for Carlos, "He is super smart." He chuckles, "He made a computer a while ago, he even plays games or something on it."

"I know." T picks himself back up. "They're fun. You should check 'em out."

"Hang out with him often?" Jay teases as he switches hands, practising his holds with his off hand.

"Not for a lack of trying." T rolls his eyes as he does the same with the sword.

"I've never seen you try your off hand," Jay comments as he stands up, gesturing to pause with his hands, "maybe you should take a few test swings first."

"Off hand?" T questions, even as he does as instructed.

"Yeah man, you have a main hand, like the one you write with and swing a sword with, and then you have your off hand. It's slower and harder to train, but you can." Jay shrugs, "I guess Harry got to me with the whole sword and dagger comment. I've been thinking about trying it."

T lifts an eyebrow. "Oh." He frowns. "Well, I write with this hand." He raises his hand with the sword. "Was hopin' to do somethin' similiar." He grins. "I'm down to try this off hand shit."

"Cool, just… Be careful." Jay crosses his arms over his bare chest, "You're off hand isn't going to be as strong, so don't let go."

T nods in understanding. "Not trying to repeat last time."

"No kidding." Jay nods, his eyes straying to the burn marks covering the nick on his neck. He wished he could ask, but he wasn't comfortable talking personal until they _didn't_ have weapons in their hands. Like T said, he wasn't wanting to repeat last time. "Okay, we'll go a little slower, but let's try it out."

"Sounds good to me." T responds eyes gleaming with challenge.

Jay gestures to T to attack before he slips into a defensive stance. When the blades meet though, he feels the impact as it vibrates up his arm. He drops his dagger and backs up several feet, shaking his arm and cursing.

"Fuck!" T curses, as he rushes to his side, dropping the sword. "What happened?" He asks as he looks over Jay's arm in concern.

"You hit harder with that hand, against my weaker arm and a dagger I didn't stand a chance." Jay snorts, as he looks over T in exasperation. "Dude, you've been using the wrong hand."

T tilts his head to the side, before he frowns. "I was copying you."

"I'm right handed," Jay shakes out his left hand, happy to be able to feel it again, "apparently you're not." He'd felt that impact in his bones.

"Huh." T frowns, as he looks down at his hands. "Good to know." He shakes his head. "Then I'll just keep practicing with the other." He adds simply.

"No man, let me get my sword." Jay grins over his shoulder as he picks up his sword, "I have got to see the difference. You're probably going to need to start over with practicing the motions, but I bet you anything you're already better with your left hand. And honestly-" He pauses, "You were better when you fought like Evie." T seemingly fought like a girl, or at least better when he did, not that he was going to point that out.

"Huh..." T turns to go collect the blade he'd dropped. "But she fights like… Well like a girl." He drops into his stance waiting for him.

"So? Take it and change it up until it's yours." Jay shrugs as he adjusts his grip on the sword and gets ready to attack.

T's eyes narrow thoughtfully. "Yeah, that's true." A curve tilting his frown to a smile. "I'll figure something out."

"Of course you will, you're you." Jay grins before he leaps forward, bringing his blade down towards T's chest. He laughs when T easily deflects it. "See." He chuckles as he backs up.

"But I feel better with a dagger in this hand." T pouts.

"Maybe you should off hand a sword then." Jay shrugs, "It wouldn't be the worst thing. You'd use your main hand for quick attacks with the dagger and your offhand would be more defensive and give you more range if your opponent dances away."

T nods, as he switches the blade back to his right hand. "Heard."

Jay grins as he passes T a dagger to complete the look, "You keep practising and you'll be untouchable."

"The dream." T responds dryly, he takes the offered dagger. "Wanna try both?" He challenges. "You've gotten a lot better with your knife play."

"Sure, but I'm keeping the sword in my main hand." He chuckles as he walks over and retrieves his dagger.

"Fair." T shrugs, as he rolls his wrists with both blades. "This is gonna be fun."

* * *

 **So?**

 **What did ya'll think? Any one surprised to find out T was a lefty? It's not like Jay or many of them have seen T write. Finally make sense what was taking T so long with the sword when he was already pretty boss with his daggers?**

 **What about the burns over T's nick to the neck? A lot of you have put together a lot of dots. Any guesses as to why T would self harm so specifically? I know it's getting frustrating not knowing what the fuck is going on with him and Faustina… But all in due time. It'll all make sense in the end, we promise- Or at least we hope so. If not please feel free to correct, and or question us when that time comes.**

 **With much love and appreciation,**

 **Dark and Twisted**


	60. Wardrobe

**The next day...**

Mal frowns as she continues to slouch forward on the old couch, glaring at her latest blank canvas in frustration. Nothing was coming to her. She'd done Long LiveEvil since she figured out live spelled backward was evil, but she just wasn't feeling it lately. She'd already made one for each of her members, at least the three she let in her sanctuary.

Her nose twitches in annoyance. That was before Hyades and T started hanging out here. She frowns as she looks at her latest addition of Hyades' mural. She had added it on a whim- But mostly because she had an excess of blue and gray paint due to Evie. She groans. Or at least that's what she'd told the others.

"I don't understand why you have to put this on before you get dressed." Hyades pouts as Evie forces a sports bra-ish garment over her head.

"To keep people from seeing your nipples." Mal bluntly comments. "Well, what little of it ya've got in the chest department."

Hyades looks down at her chest before she looks back over at Mal, "You couldn't see through my toga."

"Oh sweetie, no. No. Just no." Evie shakes her head. "You could see plenty with that toga. How do you think I figured out you didn't have any hunny."

"Because you're Evie?" Hyades huffs as she steps into the underwear and pulls them up.

"Usually, I'd agree with you." Evie bats her eyelashes prettily. "But there's a reason everyone blushes and looks away when you sit."

Mal snorts, "That's a nice way to put it, E."

Hyades shrugs, "I didn't know people cared about that."

"I think, and hear me out, everyone would appreciate you putting more care into covering your developing body. Jay and T have enough on their plate don't you think?" Evie offers gently.

Hyades shrugs, "I guess if it makes everyone else feel better."

"It really fucking does." Mal informs her bluntly.

"Do I need to tell Pain and Panic to wear clothes?" Hyades grumbles as her cheeks flush slightly.

Evie sits up, "Oh my prince, do you think they would? I already have some ideas. Think they would wear hats-"

"E, chill." Mal shakes her head. "You can't clothe the entire isle." She rolls her eyes. "We're supposed to be mean and nasty, remember?" Why did it seem like everyone kept forgetting that lately?

"I can dream." Evie huffs.

"Dream all you want." Mal scoffs, "It ain't happenin'." She slouches backward on the couch with a thump. "Do you know how much it would affect our rep if you went around dressing up the imps or any other stray- Which you better not make shit for the tard by the way- I only agreed to this because her vag was in everyone's face." She finishes crudely.

Hyades tilts her head to the side before she crouches down on the crate Evie had her standing on, "Am I in trouble with Mal again?" She whispers, her voice concerned.

"Oh no, Evie assures her quietly. "Ya know how Mal gets- She just doesn't know how to show-"

"Finish that E, I dare you." Mal's eyes flash in warning before she stands up with a huff and starts stretching out. She wasn't going to come up with anything with those two yacking. Besides she wanted to see what paint she even had left to start this next project.

"Okay Deez, try this on." Evie takes Hyades by the hand and helps her slide into a pair of blue and grey palazzo pants. She turns back and grabs a cute little halter top and assists sliding that over her, as well. "Aww… I'm not even finished yet and you already look so great."

Mal turns with a lifted brow. "Wow-" She leans a hip against the couches' armrest, "You don't look like shit for once."

Hyades smiles, "Thanks." She twists and turns, trying to look down at herself, "These are comfortable."

Evie grins, "I know. I tried to keep in mind that all you've ever worn are those ratty little togas,

So I wanted to make sure your new clothes breathed and flowed right." She looks back over the neatly folded stacks with a smile, "I know you're going to love all the outfits I've made. I slipped a few dresses in there for you, but I also made you some leggings to wear under them. I even made you some PJs."

"Thanks Evie," Hyades says as she runs her hands over the smooth blue fabric.

"Oh, it's not a problem." Evie beams at her. "I've been dreaming of the day I could finally give you the makeover you deserved."

"More like desperately needed." Mal snorts. "Good job E." She crosses her arms over her chest.

"So no more togas?" Hyades frowns.

"Ew." Evie shakes her head. "No. Those were so- Never actually."

"But that's what my father wears."

"Because he doesn't have me, obviously." Evie responds haughtily, "Not that I would ever make him clothes. With those teeth," She shudders, "Nothing is looking good with those yellow fangs."

Hyades frowns as she presses a finger to her own teeth.

Mal snorts, as she pushes off the wall.

"Oh, I'm not talking about your's sweetie. Your teeth are almost as perfect as mine. Almost."

"Oh."

"S'not like you have fangs D." Mal continues into the small kitchenette. She was gonna get sick if they had to spend all afternoon assuaging Hyades fears. She groans as she crouches to open a cabinet.

Hyades frowns, "I guess I forget how not like my father I am sometimes."

Evie's eyes widen. "Oh no hunny, you look nothing like your father." She walks around to the tri-fold screen she'd put between them and Mal before she wheels it around. "See? Much prettier. Almost as pretty as me even. It's actually kind of annoying because I know you put no effort into it." She pouts. "Being half god must do the same for your skin as being half fairy." Evie lets out an exasperated sigh before she grins, "Must be nice."

Hyades tilts her head to the side, her eyes wide as she looks from Evie to Mal. "I guess I never thought about that."

Mal snorts, Evie was so jealous, her eyes were probably flashing green with it. "Don't be mad at us. Not our fault we got the better genetics."

"I'm not sure mine are better... " Hyades says before she shakes her head, "And you really are the fairest of them all Evie."

"Yeah, seriously E." Mal rolls her eyes.

"Well of course," Evie blinks, "but that doesn't mean you both don't come with your own beauty- It just pales compared to mine."

Hyades smiles at Evie before she goes back to staring at herself in the mirror, searching it as if she was staring at a stranger.

Mal takes a deep breath. She'd been meaning to talk to Hyades for a while about them being halflings together. She just didn't know how to bring it up, but now that Evie's blaise comment had opened the door, who was she not to slide in behind her? She sighs. There went the idea of painting. She stands up and walks back into the shared space. "Speaking of being a halfer…" She coughs into her hand as Evie has the wisdom to look away. "I uh, just want you to know I get it…You know, so if, like you ever want to talk about it or whatever," She waves her hand dismissively, "Ya know..." She shrugs as she looks away. Well that wasn't awkward as shit. She rolls her eyes.

But there, she'd at least done the thing.

"I appreciate the offer Mal." Hyades says as she stares at her feet, "Sometimes it's hard to know if you're okay with, talking, or not."

"Well, I mean it's boss. My mother is the Mistress of fucking Evil. Of course I don't mind talking about it- I just know it's my human half she hates about me. So I get not fitting in." Mal shrugs nonchalantly, as she leans against the wall again. "I just wanted you to know I get it." She rolls her eyes. "Or something."

"My father says it's what makes me less than..." Hyades admits softly, her eyes still down cast as she runs her fingers over her new clothes. "But the pickings were slim."

"Same." Mal frowns. "Constantly. Just reminding me, that even though she expects me too, that I'll never be as fucking powerful as she was at her pique." She rolls her eyes. "It's a fucking paradox." She grumbles. How the fuck could she ever live up to her mother when she was only half as powerful? And had no magic?

"Does she talk about your powers?" Hyades chews on her bottom lip, "Or anything?"

"We have fights of will." Mal shrugs, as she looks around the room like it was her first time seeing it. "Where our innate beasts fight it out." They really needed to pick up after themselves better. Evie's corner was the only clean one.

"Oh." Hyades frowns, "And she's disappointed that you're not strong enough?"

"Actually, usually pretty gleeful about it. It shows she's still dominant." Mal mumbles, just loud enough for Hyades to hear her. She hated talking about shit like this, but she felt like she had to offer. Her and her big fucking mouth. She clenches a jaw to one side. This was uncomfortable. Being this vulnerable. Even if it was for the betterment of their gang. It. Was. Awkward. AF.

"That sounds awful too." Hyades wraps her hands behind her back.

"Don't get me wrong, I so get disappointing a parent."

"I think we all do." Evie adds in softly, looking at neither of the other girls. "We all disappoint our parents constantly. It's why I sew, why you go off and destroy stuff, and why D disappears back to her catacombs so often. There's not one of us that has earned their approval yet- But I think I'm the closest to getting my mother's. All I have to do is lose another couple of pounds and fix up my hair and makeup so I don't look so much like a squatter."

"You don't need to lose weight." Mal and Hyades both growl at the same time.

Mal scowls. Evie better be fucking joking. If she lost any more weight she'd look sick. It was tough enough balancing her eating already. She'd actually been happy that the girl had put some meat on her bones lately. She wasn't sure what had changed. But maybe Evie was right? Maybe her mother was closer to approving her daughter than the other OV's were... Though something didn't sit right about that conclusion either.

Evie drops her eyes. "Well, still…" She bites her lip. "We all disappoint our parents."

Hyades blinks down at Evie before she sits and hugs her. "I think you're beautiful, just like this. You're beautiful when you get excited about clothes and when you find a perfect color to match your eyes. You're beautiful when you mother Dizzy. You don't need your mother to approve that, you've just got it. And no one can take it from you, not even her."

Evie blushes prettily, as her hands start playing with a scrap of fabric and her eyes water. "That's so…"

"Disgusting?" Mal supplies dryly. "Well, disgustingly put anyways." She mumbles looking away. "Sentiment was spot on though." She grumbles even lower. She was glad Hyades had said something like that though. She never knew what the fuck to say to get to Evie, or make her feel better. So it was… nice, that someone knew how to articulate it for their princess to understand how they all felt.

Hyades shrugs, 'Writer." She gently pulls her fingers through the tips of Evie's hair, "I call it as I see it."

Evie's hand comes up to lay over Hyades' with a tenderness that hurt Mal to her core, as she looked away from the sight. Evie had never looked at her like that, she pouts. Oh mother help her. What the fuck was that? Jealousy? Over a fucking look of all things. Her lips curls in disgust with herself as she looks away. "Whatever. I'm gonna paint." She pushes off the wall to get away from the two of them. And the feelings they were eliciting.

"I thought I saw some of your paint cans in one of the drawers you told me I could use." Hyades frowns.

Mal doesn't respond as she walks over and opens the drawer, "What the fuck?" She asks as the drawer sticks. She frowns as she pops open her knife and wedges it in.

"I was going to ask if you guys were stockpiling for an emergency or something, but I figured it wasn't my place to ask." Hyades smiles at Evie as she stands.

"Stockpiling?" Mal asks as she finally pops open the drawer. Her brow lifting when she spots all the different types of paints and paintbrushes overflowing from the drawer.

"Yeah, I found all kinds of stuff in the cabinet next to it." Hyades adds as she walks over to the door next to Mal and slowly opens it, "Who needs that many candles?"

"What?" Mal stands up and walks over to where Hyades was pointing and opens it. Her brows rising as her eyes scan over the cabinet. Candles, to containers and vials, and dried herbs and fresh ones hanging from the back of the door. What the fuck was this shit? No better question, who the fuck had done this shit? And how hadn't she fucking noticed?

She frowns as she starts opening all the cabinets wildly. Spare pillows. Spare blankets. Jerky for days. A fuck ton of water. A box full of crap that had Carlos 'written' all over it, spilling over it. A shower of random sized balls. Several bolts of fabric tucked under the sink, with a bunch of random sewing supplies. Medical supplies out the ass. Canvas and cloth for days. Pens, pencils, and paper and notebooks tucked between any empty space. And wedged in the back was a small busted tv as well as a radio.

"Not yours?" Hyades asks hesitantly when Mal backs away from the last cabinet. "I thought it was weird there was so much paper and pens." She sighs as her lips slowly curve into a smile.

"What the-" Mal growls, before a certain freak flashes to mind. "Fucking T!" She seethes.

"Yeah." Hyades nods, "If it means anything, he did the same thing to the ship."

Mal's growl deepens. "Why?" She demands. As in why the fuck did the kid think it was okay to utilize her space. And why the fuck would he bother in the first place? Why store such random, not-so-random shit? That was so clearly selected for her and her gang. And _why_ the fuck did it piss her off so much?

"I think he likes to be prepared."

"For what though?!" Mal exclaims in frustration. Seriously did the kid know something she didn't. She scoffs. Probably. So what the fuck was he keeping from them that he went out of his way to collect so much emergency supplies. And, she guessed, ways for them to entertain themselves?

"I think he likes making sure we're prepared for anything because he's never felt like he was prepared for whatever, before." Hyades shrugs, "And now he can, so he does, and he makes sure no one else ever feels like he used to."

Mal tilts her head. "Interesting." She shakes her head. "Still when the fuck did he have time to fucking do this? And how the hell did he do it under five fucking noses?" Seriously how? It fucking annoyed her. She wasn't sure why but it did. But it did. Didn't that kid ever fucking sleep? Her eye twitched. Since when the fuck did she care so much about the freaks health? Ugh. Fucking wonderful.

Hyades smiles, her gaze catching Evie's as she stands a little taller.

Evie smiles back encouragingly before she clears her throat. "Mal… I think it was ki-"

"Cool," Hyades interrupts, "It was cool of him..."

"Of course, cool of him to bother enough to fill our very empty cabinets. I mean, if he left it here it had to be with the intention for us, to use it."

Hyades blinks, "Doesn't that mean it's a tribute?"

Mal's eyes narrow, as she lets out a sigh. "Yeah… It fucking would be…" But this much shit? She groans. What the fuck was this kid trying to prove? Or fucking earn? It didn't make a fucking lick of sense and it annoyed her. She slams the cabinet closest to her shut. Not even smirking when the other girls jump. "I'm going for a walk." She states before she walks to the door. "If that tard shows up here tell him I'm looking for him." She demands before slamming it shut behind her.

Hyades lets out a deep sigh, unsure of how long she'd been holding her breath.

Evie walks over and places a comforting hand on Hyades' shoulder. "When Mal can't understand someone's motives she gets a bit… Zealous. It's not personal, I promise."

"I know." Hyades smiles as she lets Evie lead her back over to the box. "It's something I actually like about her. She's very analytical."

"She is certainly that." Evie agrees before she claps her hands together. "So, let's try on the next outfit shall we." Evie beams at her. "I really think you'll love this one."

Hyades quickly grabs Evie by the hands, "Thank you, for this… You really didn't have to, and I don't really know what to say, other than thank you."

"No problem, it's literally my pleasure. I'd burn your old togas if I could. So help me if I ever see another bag on you." She tutts her tongue. "Now, let's try on this peasant top and Bahama shorts."

"I don't know what any of that means, but okay." Hyades grins as she starts working on getting out of the clothes.

"Ooh, when you've got your last outfit on, Imma do your makeup!"

"Sounds fun." Hyades rolls her lips together for a moment before she tilts her head, "Hey Evie…"

"Yes D?" Evie asks curiously looking up.

"I uh, I know one of the last times we all hung out together was kind of, scary…" She looks away.

"Oh- Do you wanna hang at the pool again? I can bring a picnic this time. It was fun fighting T. And watching how he kept getting back up."

Hyades smiles, grateful that Evie's first response hadn't been fear or terror, "That does sound fun, and yes… But um, I wanted to show you something… That I've been working on…"

Evie's eyes narrow curiously. "Oh? Is it a new eye shadow?" She guesses.

"No…" She frowns before she continues, "But I'm hoping it will make you feel more comfortable with me."

Evie tilts her head to the side. "I'm already comfortable with you, silly." She shakes her head. "I wouldn't have made you clothes otherwise."

Hyades brings her hand up slowly between them, holding it steady until she slowly lights up the tip of one finger with a soft orange flame, "But now you know I would never want to hurt you, and actually have control of it so I won't."

Evie's eyes brighten in amazement as she looks between Hyades' hands and her eyes several times her mouth forming a perfect 'O'. "D!" She cheers out. "That's so wicked!" She jumps up and down, clapping in her excitement. "I'm so proud of you! That must've been so hard!" She claps again, her expression nothing short of gleeful.

Hyades blinks as she lets the flame die, wiping at her eyes with the back of her other hand. She couldn't get over how good it felt to prove to her friends that she was taking responsibility for her powers, and how good it felt to know they were proud of her. She had a reputation for not caring about anything around the isle, but she knew it wasn't true. She cared too much about what her friends thought of her.

"But sweetie," Evie frowns as she walks over and hugs Hyades close to her. "I was comfortable with you before too." She whispers softly as she steps back. "Sure I have to worry about my pretty face, but can you blame me? Look at it?" She turns her face to different sides. "Perfect, right?" She smiles before she adds. "But I was never uncomfortable around you. How could I be with how sweet and kind you always are to everyone. With how much work you put into your writing in the hopes of getting us off the isle-" She holds up her hands. "Please don't be upset with T for telling me. I kinda charmed it out of him. I mean, who tries to write to the king?"

"I'm not upset."Hyades shrugs, "I never tried to hide it. Carlos knows, I'm sure Jay does too."

Evie sighs in relief. "Oh good." She nods, "I just wanted you to know, I respect your choices and though I don't completely understand them, I do respect them."

"I just hope, with the right perspective, maybe the king will change his mind about punishing us for our parent's mistakes."

"Can you just imagine?" Evie asks in a dreamy tone, her eyes glazing over as she clearly spaced out at the thought.

"You don't belong here…" Hyades sighs, "You deserve to be in Auradon, away from your mother and living the way you want to. Making dresses or living in a castle."

Evie blinks before she shakes her head. "So do you D. We all kinda do. It's not fair we're expected to live in these conditions." She states with conviction. "I hate seeing my friends hurting and I'm sick of not being able to do anything to help them." She clears her throat daintily. "What I mean is, thank you." She smiles prettily. "Thank you for being brave enough to try."

"Yensid is right, what's the worst that can happen?" Hyades shrugs, "The king never reads them? I'm still no worse off than I was before I tried."

Evie giggles as she leans forward and hugs Hyades close again. "At least someone is trying to give us a real chance." She whispers.

* * *

 **And there we have it people,**

 **Another chapter posted!**

 **So what did you think of Deez' new wardrobe? Were you happy that Evie finally got to give her the new outfits? Were you as excited as our blue princess? Was Hyades reaction everything you'd hoped it be? Was watching Mal struggle with her words and emotions as painful to read as they were to write? And how did you like the way Deez and E navigated those dangerous waters? We know it's rare to have a chapter from her pov, so how do you think we did? Do you like our version of Mal and Evie? Are we doing a better job with them? And what do you think about Mal's reaction compared to Uma's when it comes to T supplying their hangouts? Did you like Hyades insight on it? Any one else ever think about the fact that Hyades didn't have undergarments?**

 **Let us know in the comments below!**

 **With much love and appreciation,**

 **Dark and Twisted.**


	61. She's a Girl

**Got another chapter for ya fellow Descendants!**

 **Also, Twisted and I will be spending all day tomorrow writing, yay!**

 **Please don't forget to leave a review! Try checking out Twisted's end of chapter questions if you'd like to also help us get better at writing. We're loving the reviews!**

* * *

 **That Friday**

"Thank you for catching me." Hyades shudders as she wraps her arms around Gil's neck.

"Oh calm down, I'm not that bad, bitch." T glares at the back of Hyades' head. "You're just being a baby."

Gil chuckles, the two of them had argued the whole way here about the subject. He couldn't help the pride that swelled in his chest when the tiny girl had flung herself into his arms the minute they left the beach. "T, your not s'pose to call girls that word."

"Then tell her to stop acting like one." T rolls his eyes.

"At this point, I've accepted it as a term of endearment." Hyades rolls her eyes as she stares up at Gil, "Because why would he keep coming back around if he meant it meanly."

"I hang around the dragon, don't I." T mumbles under his breath.

"Yeah, I'm sure you don't call her a bitch to the face though, since you, know your still here."

"Nah. I call her a cun-"

"T!" Gil snaps, "Don't use that language in front of a lady."

"What lady?" T blinks before looking around the docks in confusion. "I just see you, a spoiled brat, and the Revenge."

Hyades sticks her tongue out at T.

T snorts. "Point and case." He gestures to her. "Use your words D."

"Fuck you." Hyades chuckles, her laughter accenting the words strangely.

"Good girl." T lets out a howl of laughter.

Gil shakes his head. "You're lucky I'm holding Deez…"

"What? I'm pretty sure you could-" T shuts up with a splash.

"Would too," Gil smirks down to T, once his head pops back up. T could be such an asshole sometimes. He didn't get it, but he could accept it- When Hyades wasn't around.

"I was going to say you easily could- But points for interrupting." T chuckles, as he wades in the water. "Knew you could do both."

Gil holds Hyades closer to his chest. "Sorry Deez… Just wanted him to shut up."

"It's cool." She grins, though her shaky death grip on his shirt told him otherwise.

"Is it ever actually cool?" T questions as he easily floats on his back.

"Don't you have a dragon to go see?!" Hyades hisses in annoyance.

T smirks, "Not tonight."

Gil shakes his head. If he ever did that shit to Uma she would lose her head. He continues to walk down the dock. "Are you coming then?"

"Yeah." T swims back to the dock, before he pulls himself back up, with a slosh of water.

"How many steps down the docks until the water is over my head?" Hyades questions as she slowly turns her head away from Gil's shoulder and towards T.

"Like now. Hence the swimming and not standing."

Gil glares at T as he struggles to pull Deez back against his chest. What was wrong with him? Why would he say that, _now_? "It's okay Deez." He nuzzles Hyades' head. "I won't let anything happen to you."

T blinks innocently, "What she asked?"

"Do you ever know when to shut up?" Gil frowns at him.

"Now you know how Uma must feel." T sticks out his tongue.

Gil frowns. Was it? "Huh… Probably." He admits after a moment. He'd never thought about it like that, but it had to be pretty similar. He knew Uma loved him. He never questioned that. But there were definitely times she wished he'd shut his damn mouth. So maybe the feeling he had towards T right now, was how his captain felt about him? After all, it's not like he didn't adore T. He just didn't like T that much around Deez when he was talking like that.

"With Harry you mean, right?" Hyades quickly asks.

"Well, yeah that too." T chuckles lowly. "Can't leave him out of this circle."

"What circle?" Uma shouts from the deck of the ship, where she was leaning over the railing.

"Oh thank gods." Hyades shakes her head against Gil's chest.

"See. Almost there." Gil rubs soothing circles into her back. He picks up the pace as to not drag this out, but not quick enough to upset Hyades. It was nice being able to be the one who did the comforting for once. He wasn't sure why, but Hyades more than anyone else had a knack for making him feel like a real man. Though if he had to guess it was probably because of moments like this one. Where she trusted him and clung to him as if he was her only lifeline.

"The 'can't shut the fuck up' circle," T calls back up.

Gil snorts as he starts up the plank.

Uma chuckles as she rolls her eyes, "Get up here."

"Yes Captain." Gil smiles as he runs the rest of the way up the plank at the order, keeping Hyades tightly secured to his chest.

"Uma!" Hyades greets as Gil lowers her to the deck, "Look at my new clothes." She twirls in front of her cousin, showing off her soft, flowing pants and halter top.

"Wow!" Uma's eyes widen in delight. "Ya be lookin' damn good girl. Might not like the bitch, but E can make some wicked clothes…" She shakes her head before looking back at Hyades. "You look fabulous."

"Wait, she gets to say bi-"

Gil walks over to T and punches him hard enough to knock him off the ship, and back into the water. "She's a girl." He states as he watched T fall backward, annoyed with his amusement of the situation.

T laughs as his head breaks water. "Heard." He grins as he rubbed his shoulder.

"Good." Gil nods in approval. At least he was finally starting to get it.

Uma chuckles as she wraps one arm around Deez's shoulders, "So, now that you're rocking new clothes, you ready to get into another sword lesson when Harry gets back?"

Gil grins as he turns back to Uma. Deez was starting to get better, more confident with her sword work now that she had better control of her fire. It made teaching her more fun.

* * *

 **So…**

 **Was anyone expecting something different from the title? Sorry if it was too much of a tease but we really couldn't stop ourselves.**

 **So what did you think of this chapter? We know it was pretty short but not all of them can be ten pages. Were you amused by the banter? Do you agree with Gil? Or at least understand where he's coming from? Or is he a bit too sexist for your tastes? Are you excited for the next chapter? Is this story still hooking your interest? Do Gil and Deez interactions just fill your heart with the feels?**

 **Let us know!**

 **With much love and appreciation,**

 **Dark and Twisted.**

 **And on a completely random note, we were thinking of dropping the rating down to T instead of Mature? Do you guys this story would be acceptable in the T rating section? Or do you think it will get our story kicked off the site? Any thoughts or opinions on this matter would be really appreciated! Thank you all so much for your continued support! You're the best followers any writers could ask for! :)**


	62. Don't Waste My Time

**Good Day fellow Descendants!**

 **Twisted and I are writing today! Trumpets and confetti, yay it's ah parade!**

 **Erm... Anyways, we hope you're enjoying our rapid-fire posting! We've enjoyed seeing a few extra reviewers lately! Thank you for letting us know you're out there! After much consideration, we have decided to go ahead and drop the rating down to Teen. And if there is anything that we're concerned about, we'll be sure to post the appropriate warnings. Thank you so much Dobby and Fandom for your input. But yeah, chapters galore and authors' hopes that you guys will leave some comments or answer the questions Twisted works so hard to write at the end of the chapter. Lots of Love guys - Dark**

* * *

 **The next day**

"T!" Jay comes running, his steps sending sand everywhere as before he falls to his knees next to T. He was gasping for air as if he'd been running for miles.

T frowns as he looks up from the book he'd been referencing for Gil's question. It was rare for anyone to use that tone on him.

"Fuck man," Jay takes a deep breath before he continues, "you need to go to the hideout right now," He rests his hands on his knees, still struggling with his breathing, "before Mal fucking comes here looking for you." He shakes his head, sending droplets of sweat flying before he takes another deep breath, "I fucking forgot she knows about us practicing swords here. We're lucky she hates sand or she would have already come here looking for you."

All four of them pause what they're doing to stare at Jay in horror.

"Oh fuck." Carlos pales.

"T, you still haven't done that yet?" Hyades hisses.

Gil sighs as he looks at T in disapproval. "Fix it."

"On it." T jumps to his feet. "I'll catch her before she gets here. No big." He throws a hand over his shoulder. "I got it." He adds as he bolts over a fence post.

"Did anyone else feel uncomfortable with the smile on T's face?" Carlos asks with a frown.

"When don't I feel uncomfortable when that kid smiles." Jay huffs in response, still catching his breath from running to the beach forge. He falls to his back, panting up at the sky.

"I'm sure T can handle it." Gil sighs, "He wouldn't let the dragon find out about this." He says with conviction.

"I don't know why he was making such a big deal out of it." Hyades frowns before she goes back to melting the salvaged metal, "Uma was fine with it."

"Mal's not Uma." Carlos frowns, "And what did she not make a big deal out of?"

Jay frowns. Mal did love making mountains out of ant holes, especially where T was concerned. He wasn't sure what about the kid made her so paranoid, or suspicious, or whatever it was. He just knew it was a pain in his ass. Especially when T seemed to get a kick outta getting under the dragons hide. He wanted to throttle him for this latest stunt.

"We found T's supplies in the hideout, just like T put on Uma's ship." Hyades explains with a shrug, "Except, you know, tailored for you guys."

"Ugh." Jay frowns, as he turns away from Hyades. So, that's what this was about? He swallows a groan. What a pain in the ass. Why the fuck would Mal even be pissed about that? Then again, when it came to T, what didn't piss his leader off?

"Why does she always have to be upset over weird things." Carlos whines, hiding his embarrassment in his hands. Uma at least sounded somewhat normal. What the fuck. Before meeting Gil, he'd just assumed all the leaders were as paranoid about T as Mal. But apparently she was just a vicious dog with a bone. Ripping it to shreds. He shudders at the thought of Mal ripping off one of T's limbs. It was stupid to ignore Mal. What the hell had T been thinking?

* * *

T can't help his look of amusement as he vaults over the purple-haired leader out for his blood.

He wasn't sure why, but he loved getting under her skin. He honestly didn't care to know. He just knew it brought him joy to do shit like this to _her_ , specifically. He lands on a roof before he quietly doubles back to come up from behind her.

He can't help the devil-may-care grin as he creeps in the shadows, his eyes sparkling with his unfiltered enjoyment as he follows her through an ally.

At one point he notices her shake her head and shoulders. He quickly ducks behind a dumpster, clearing it just before she turns around.

A wicked smirk crooks his lips when he hears her let out an annoyed curse. He waits for a heartbeat. Two. Three. Before he turns and sneaks up behind her, falling into step directly behind her.

"Sup?" He greets, not even trying to hide his shit-eating grin, after silently prowling after her ten steps.

"Mother-" Mal growls as she turns and faces him. She lashes out, punching him in the shoulder with her ringed fist, "Don't fuckin' do that you damn-" She growls again before she takes another deep breath.

"Heard you were looking for me." He responds with a lazy smile. She'd gotten him in the same damn shoulder as Gil and Hyades had. What the fuck was up with everyone hitting the same shoulder? Eh. He rolls the limb in question. It already had ointment on it from his latest bruise from Gil. It's not like he'd felt the punch. Didn't mean it wouldn't suck later though.

"And what, you now decide to fucking show up?" Mal glares as she crosses her arms over her chest, "I've been looking for you for a week!"

"Huh." T blinks. Had it been a week? He doesn't hide his amusement. "It's been a week?"

Mal growls before she reaches out and grabs T by his collar, "You're coming with me tard. You have shit to explain." She snaps as she starts dragging him with her.

"When don't I?" T rolls his eyes, as he leans down to follow behind her, like a dog on a leash.

"If you'd stop sticking your fucking nose in other people's shit you'd have less to fuckin' social over." Mal rolls her eyes.

"What's the fun in that." T quips.

"I am so fucking tired of hearing you just do this shit for fun," Mal grumbles.

"Huh?" T humphs. Is that what had pissed in her coffee? The fact he did it for fun. He can't help his snort, but then he stops at the sudden realization of how sad that actually was. Didn't she ever have fun? The thought bothered him. She enjoyed being a bitch. He knew she did. But that hardly constituted fun.

When they get to the hideout Mal shoves T forward, "You open it." She snaps.

T grins, "Heard." He takes off, jumping off the building, before pulling himself on the steel beam with the sign, before slamming his fist against it and dropping down.

Mal glares, "Fuckin' show off." she growls before she starts up the stairs.

T snickers. "Don't be mad at me shorty." He follows up behind her languidly.

Mal holds her hand up, flipping him off over her shoulder.

"Aww." T teases. "Was that shot too low?" He can't stop himself.

"What the fuck is your damn problem?" Mal slams the door open so hard it bounces off the wall behind it, "Are you seriously that stupid?"

"Depends on the day." T shrugs, "And same."

"Are you just cocky? Is that why you're acting so-" Mal turns her glare on him, holding her hands up as if she were torn between the urge to strangle and desire to slap him.

"Smug? I mean… A little." A lazy grin crosses his lips, as he leans against the wall. "

Mal growls in frustration before she turns around and marches into the hideout. "Explain." She demands as she points to all the open drawers and cabinets.

T slinks into the hideout behind her. "What?" He shrugs, "I don't know what there could possibly be to explain Mal." He shakes his head as he walks over and leans against the door frame.

"Why did you put all this extra… Extra shit, here." Mal glares, "Like actual useful shit. Why?"

"Because." T shrugs, "Why not? It's not like you were using the space." He adds, with little remorse.

Mal folds her arms again as she slowly looks T up and down, "But why?" She asks again, her voice tinged with a quiet rage.

T studies her for a moment, noting the way she seemed to shake with a look of concern. Was she that pissed? Or was she seriously still afraid that he was working against her? Huh. "Because-"

Mal growls as she steps forward, shoving an elbow just below his chin. "I swear to fucking my mother T, if you say _because_ as an answer one more time, I will hurt you." Her eyes narrow as T's back hits the wall next to the door.

T tries to hide his amusement this time. He'd love to say something witty-but with how she was shaking it seemed cruel. "I mean, you let me chill here." He shrugs. "Least I can do is make sure I keep ya'll stocked with supplies." He responds evenly.

"Fuck you. No one does something like that for no goddamn reason."

"I just told you my reason-"

"That's not a real fucking reason!" Mal shouts in his face.

T blinks in response. "Kay… Want to uh… give me some examples of real reasons?"

"Because you're working for Atilla, or my mother, and you're trying to gain our trust so you can fuckin' stab us in the back and prove I'm weak to the rest of the isle-"

"Jesus-fucking-christ Mal, fuck, you really don't-Huh-And I thought I didn't-Just huh… That's some next-level paranoid shit, girl." He shakes his head. "I love it." He grins at her. "Not true. But love how you got there. That takes some serious fucking leaps. I like it."

Mal blinks at T before she growls and removes her elbow from his throat. She growls in continued frustration as she walks away, her hands to her head as the noise continues.

"I don't know what to tell you Mal-" T shrugs, "I enjoy being around you- I know that's shocking- But clearly I'm a masochist."

"You and fuckin' everyone else." Mal rolls her eyes, "That's fucking dragon shit, complete fucking dragon shit T. I have nothing fucking on you! So what the fuck do you want?" She demands as she stomps up to him, shoving him against the wall so hard his head cracks against it twice.

T grimaces as he rubs his head. He looks down at her, his earlier amusement dissipating when he sees how much this was eating at her. He takes a deep breath as he looks away. "I uh… I kinda... Just didn't want to be alone anymore." He admits softly, as he runs a hand through his ratty mane.

Mal drops her hands away from T as if he'd burned her. Her face brow furrows as she stares at him. He didn't want to be alone anymore? So what, he was trying to buy them with supplies? But Deez said he'd done the same thing to Uma's ship. Could it be that simple? Could it really be that T, like Deez explained, was just happy to help out? He wanted to help out because he didn't want to be alone? And what the hell was she supposed to say to that shit anyway?

T's face heats up as Mal continued to stare at him, as he awkwardly shifts.

"What the fuck am I supposed to do with that?"

"Nothing?" T blinks. "But you wanted why, and that's as honest as I can be…" He shrugs, dropping his eyes to his feet. "I think it's fun. And I do like making sure everyone is prepared for the worst. It's not like any of your parents are stable. What if something happens to C with his mom? You guys barely had any medical supplies here. I mean I get keeping it at home- But I have nothing but time and you don't- Why not pull some weight?"

Fucking Deez. Sometimes the girl was downright fucking creepy. "You really have no agenda? No personal stake in this gang shit? Or owe anything to the O.V.s?"

"I mean, no. Not really. And I do get some pleasure out of pissing you off-"

Mal glares, "Glad I could be so fucking entertaining." She hisses through her teeth.

"I appreciate it." T nods with another lazy grin. "It's fun- Bantering with you. I always thought it would be… It just took me a while to pick up what you were laying down."

He thought she was bantering? Was this dick _actually_ messed up in the head? "Wait? Hold up! You actually enjoy it when I yell at you?"

T shrugs, "Kinda. It's fun going back and forth."

Mal tilts her head to the side. "You really are a fucking tard aren't you?"

"Eh. Sometimes for sure." T agrees easily.

"So the supplies are mine?" Mal shakes her thumb at the drawers and cabinets behind her, "You're not just using us as free storage?"

"Like I don't have my own storage." T scoffs, though admittedly they were pretty depleted at the moment. "Why'd I bring them here if they weren't?"

"I don't try to understand idiot-"

"I actually think you do. And that's what pisses you off. Cause you hate that you don't get me...Which is fine- I don't get me either. But that's the thing Mal- _I_ don't get me either, so how the fuck are you supposed too?"

Mal purses her lips as she levels a glare at him. Deez would surely have some kind of weird wisdom or insight into that, but she had nothing. How could T not get himself? Like sure, she didn't get parts of herself. Like why seeing Evie with Hyades the other day hurt her on a strange level, or why she both loved and hated that Carlos was terrified of her. Her brow furrows… Maybe she didn't get herself as well as she thought she did. It was so much easier to come up with things she didn't understand about herself than it was to think of the shit she did. She wanted to be rotten to the core. But did she? She scowls. Fuck T for making her think like this.

"I just kinda do what I feel like and say fuck the consequences you know?" T continues, "If I get caught I get caught. If I don't, well then I don't."

Mal rolls her eyes, "That attitude is going to get you killed one day."

"You have no idea." T scoffs, "I don't even know how I'm still alive. But that's half the point."

"You don't want to be alone anymore, how about you fucking remember that there are people in my gang that, for some fucked up reason care about you. You die, I have to deal with that shit, and I don't want to." Finally, something she could understand. When you were part of a group, you had to deal with the consequences of your actions.

"Well, it won't be my problem if I'm dead, now would it?"

"It's your problem right fuckin' now."

T shrugs, "Sounds like it's your problem."

"I'm a leader, I fuckin' delegate. You want to pull your weight around here, it's your fucking problem now."

T tilts his side to the side. "I'm not sure that's how that works…"

Mal glares as she presses her fingers to her temples, "How are you so fuckin' dense. I'm telling you to fucking work on your damn attitude. It's not a fucking commendation to say you don't know how you're fucking alive. You stepped out of your damn shadow and joined us, an official member of my damn gang or not. It's time to reap what you fucking sew."

T's eye twitches at the biblical reference. "Do you know where that comes from?"

Mal rolls her eyes, "No, it's just something Lady Tremain says a lot."

T sighs, "Oh." He shakes his head. "I'm not a member of your-"

"I fucking dare you to finish that sentence-I fucking dare you! You can't have it both ways you goddamn cunt!"

"Ladies shouldn't say that word." T can't help himself.

"Fuck. Off. Cunt." Mal punctuates each word with a finger stab to his chest.

"Heard." T pushes off the wall. "Glad we had this conversation. Can't wait for the next one." He begins to inch away.

"Don't be such a damn pussy next time I'm looking for you."

"Oh, it had nothing to do with a pussy. Told you I enjoy this bantering."

Mal glares, following T's movements with her eyes only as she folds her arms, "If you waste my time like this again I will fucking end you."

T snorts, "Doesn't that contradict what _you_ said earlier?"

"No, you god damn tard, step up and carry your damn weight and don't do it again." Mal lashes out, landing a punch on T's other shoulder, "It's not fucking hard to understand you idiotic piece of shit."

"Noted, you could have just said that to begin with." T can't help his smirk. "No need to waste my time Mal."

Mal growls and launches herself at T, who laughs as he ducks out the door.

"That's right you fuckin' run." Mal kicks the door. She turns around with a huff and leans against it. Why was she always so tired after dealing with T? Tired. And left with a headache.

"What a pain in the ass." She huffs, what the fuck did everyone see in that kid. Hyades she could at least understand. On an isle full of pricks and cunts she stood out. T however. T belonged here with the rest of them. The fucking shit head. She had a feeling he'd been avoiding her on purpose. She just had no idea if it had been over something as innocent as pissing her off.

Mal growls, not that pissing her off was innocent. Oooh. What a fucking douche bag. Seriously, what the fuck did the others see in him? And why the fuck did it piss her off so damn much?

* * *

 **So huh, huh?**

 **What did you guys think? Was this chapter a waste of time? Or did you enjoy the interaction between T and Mal?**

 **Any of you understand what's pissing Mal off about T? And why T seems to get under her skin like no one else seems to be able to do?**

 **Are we doing a good job at the leaders? Do you like the differences between them?**

 **What about T pissing Mal off on purpose? Any guesses as to why he'd do that if he had more personal awareness?**

 **I know we head jumped a lot in this one, but we hope it was easy to follow. It seemed like the type of chapter that needed a little bit of introspection from everyone. Feel free to disagree in the comments below!**

 **Much love and appreciation,**

 **Twisted.**


	63. Set Backs

**Another chapter!**

 **We hope you enjoy! And please let us know what you think. We love hearing theories, wants, ideas, favorite things, and answers to the questions at the end of the chapter. We're doing a writing Marathon today, so taking the time to let us know you're reading this is like a first-rate shot of accomplishment... Maybe adrenalin? Or caffeine? We're not sure, but we get so happy when we hear the notification.**

 **Lots of love fellow Descendants,**

 **Dark**

* * *

 **The next day… Again…**

 **(It was a busy weekend…)**

"Aye, now ya be ah gettin' it princess." Harry taps Hyades' arm as he grins up at her, "Ya be applyin' too much pressure and ya be sendin' yer victim ta sleep."

Hyades releases Harry, helping him regain his balance as a wave crests to their knees.

"Good job Deez." Gil smiles from where he was standing in the shallows. "You're getting a lot better."

"Aye, and ta be thinkin' she once did'nah like any kind'ah fightin'." Harry chuckles. Their fire princess had come a long way. He supposed it helped that she's gotten control of her fire, and the new clothes certainly helped.

Gil chuckles light-heartedly. "Knowing how to do it, doesn't mean she likes it."

"Oh, this is fun when we do it." Hyades grins before she jumps on Harry's back, attempting to wrap her arms around his neck to get him in a headlock again.

"No fair!" Gil calls out. "It's my turn. You've clearly moved past Harry and into the heavyweights."

"I be ah beggin' yer pardon there lad…" Harry glares as he reaches around and pulls Hyades off him like she was no bigger than Shrimpy trying to lay on his back. He holds her above the water, laughing as she kicks and screams.

Gil has the decency to blush, "Not that Harry's a lightweight." He chuckles. "But seriously my turn." He whines. "She beat you fair and square."

"She be ah beatin' me durin' trainin'." Harry grins as he moves to set Hyades on her feet, only to hold her higher in the air.

"Whatever you have to tell yourself Hook." T snorts from the shore.

Harry lowers Deez once more, chuckling at her screams, "Oh look, our skills be so mighty we be ah gatherin' lookers." He grins as he bites his bottom lip, "Ya care ta be ah joinin' us then?"

Gil smiles at the distraction as he snatches Hyades from an unexpected Harry. "Look, now you can fight someone your size." He teases, sweeping her up bridal style as he runs further west up the shore away from Harry's ire.

"And who ya be plannin' ta be ah fightin'?" Harry teases as he winks at T, "More to the point, who she be ah plannin' ta fight?"

T snorts, "An urchin."

"Great… Short jokes…" Hyades rolls her eyes.

"For days," T assures her.

"You two can knock each other the fuck out." Hyades smiles sweetly as she flips T and Harry off.

T chuckles, with no remorse.

"Deez." Gil reprimands. "Don't drop to their level."

"Apparently it's real easy to slip under that bar at her height." T quips back dryly.

"Don'nah she be needin' ta be reachin' for our level?" Harry snickers.

"Nah, we kicked the posts out a long time ago man." T retorts.

Hyades fake laughs before she starts to run towards them, only to be grabbed up by Gil before she can get very far.

"Aww. Look at how ferocious she is…" T teases as he waves at Deez sweetly.

"Aye, ya be ah teachin' ah girl three moves and suddenly she be attackin' at every turn."

"Eh. Good for her." T smiles, "She needed another outlet."

"Deez, come on, ignore those two, and let's focus on that headlock of yours."

Harry chuckles as he walks towards the shore where T was purposely staying out of the reach of the water. "She be doin' ah mite better." He grins as he stands side by side with T, chuckling at the way she had to jump to get onto Gil's back.

"Use your legs!" T calls out.

Hyades pouts as she falls into the water, having missed cinching her grip around Gil's neck.

"So uh… Ya want ta be ah joinin'?" Harry asks as he pulls at T's elbow, "We be ah havin' fun, and the waves be ah addin' to the difficulty. Aye? Ya be ah lovin' ah good challenge."

T grimaces. "Nah. I already took two dips this month, I'm good." He grumbles even as he falls into step with Harry.

"Pfft." Harry rolls his eyes, "Come on, I be ah dyin' ta see ya wrestling' style." He takes a few more steps, gauging T's reactions to the water as it swirls around his feet.

"Awful. I assure you." T offers easily.

"Yeah? No better way ta be improvin' than by doin'."

"Usually I'd agree with you but-" T blinks as he suddenly looks down. "Damn it." He lets out a sigh. "Daggers are close enough thank you."

"Ya ain'nah bein' real convincin' that ya don'nah be wantin' ta wrestle me here lad." Harry chuckles as he takes a few more steps, still pulling T along with him.

T looks down at his feet beneath the waves in betrayal. "Yeah… I could see why you think that…"

"Oh good." Harry chuckles as he looks over his shoulder at another scream from Hyades.

T looks over in concern with a frown.

"She be with Gil lad, he ain'nah goin' ta be lettin' her get hurt." Harry rubs his thumb soothingly along T's sleeved arm.

"It's Hyades, she knows things and causes trouble, that's what she does."

Harry shrugs, "She be havin' fun. We should be ah followin' suit." He grins mischievously before he twists and pushes T even further into the shallows.

T shivers as a crave crests up to his waist, "I swear Hook I will fuck you-" A wave crashes against him, making him pull a face at the nasty saltwater in his mouth.

"Oh aye?!" Harry raises one eyebrow as he claps his hands together, "Yes please, I be ah waiting for ya ta be admittin' ya be findin' me charmin'-"

"Up!" T growls after spitting out his mouthful, "I will fuck you up." He glares through his blush.

"Now now, there ain'nah bein' no need ta be teasin' me like that." Harry scolds with a wicked grin.

T rolls his eyes, "Oh. Fuck you Hook."

"There ya be ah goin' again." Harry bites his bottom lip as he eyes the other boy up hungrily, "I be tellin' ya, mixed signals…"

T growls again before he launches at Harry. "Oh shut up." He jumps up and lands his weight on Harry's shoulders before he kicks off releasing his shoulders.

Harry laughs deeply before he lands face first in the waves, only because he managed to wrap his fingers around T's wrist, pulling the boy back into the shallows with him. He pushes himself up against the pressure of another wave rolling over them. "Ya did'nah be expecting that ta be workin' now did ya?" He grins.

T glowers, "Told you I was awful." He wrings out his hood. "Fucker."

Harry blinks and wipes at his eyes, knowing his eyeliner must be running like crazy. He didn't care, in fact, he kind of enjoyed the aura of crazy the look gave him. "There be only one way ta be gettin' better." Harry reminds T with a wink.

"No thanks." T rolls his eyes as he reaches up and squeezes his bun out with a squish.

Harry chuckles at the other boy's looks of disgust, "Oh come on now, we both be ah takin' the sea face first, might as well be gettin' ah practice out of it."

T groans. "It's just not my treasure chest, ya know?"

"Oh aye… I be likin' the sound o' that." Harry chuckles. He hears another scream from behind him, but this time he was too interested in the boy standing in front of him like a half-drowned rat, glaring daggers at him. "Ya ain'nah even interested in pulling another pinnin' like ya be doing back on me lady ship?"

T tilts his head to the side, before he drops his head with furrowed brows, "I guess it-"

"DEEZ!"

T lets out a relieved sigh before he turns with concern. "What about Deez?"

Harry narrows his eyes at the panic in Gil's voice as he turns around. He spots Gil instantly, but couldn't see Hyades anywhere. Then Gil dives under the water and he takes off running.

"Something pulled her under!" Gil explains once he pulls back up, taking a breath of air before diving back under.

Without another word, Harry and T both dive under the water towards Gil.

Gil ignores the way the saltwater and sand burns his eyes as he looks around under the water wildly. Where had Hyades gone so quickly? There was no way they'd missed Ursula, but there was a good chance they could've missed one of her eels. The thought makes his search even more frantic.

"Imma swim out further," Harry shouts when he comes back up for air.

T frowns in confusion after his head breaks water and he sees no one, with another gulp of air before diving back under in search for Hyades.

Gil startles when he feels something slimy slither over the back of his arm, but it was the frantic smacking of a hand against his leg that made him dive deeper. In the murky water, he could just make out Deez near a thick seaweed bed on the floor of the ocean. Her arms were wildly flailing around her in desperation. With determination swelling in his chest, he propels himself forward, his strokes strengthening with his resolve as he cut her loose of the weeds before he grabs her with one arm. Once he's sure of his grip he kicks off the sandy ocean floor to swim towards the slight amount of light overhead.

They both gasp when they break the water, though Deez's is quickly followed by an ear-splitting scream.

"Deez!" Harry calls out. "Gil!" He wades out to them.

Gil strokes his way closer to the shore, struggling to keep Hyades from disappearing back into the water. "It's okay Deez. I got you. I got you baby girl." He attempts to soothe her.

"She's got my legs! She's got my legs!" Deez screams, still kicking as she clings tightly to Gil.

T dives back under the water, taking a kick to his chin as he yanks seaweed from around her legs, letting the second kick send him backward.

"She be gone lass!" Harry calls out. "She be gone." He assures her after watching T fling the pieces of seaweed away from him. "Here lad, be giving her to me." He holds his arms out once he reaches them.

"I got her." Gil shakes his head as he holds Hyades to him closer. She'd finally stopped kicking and screaming. He felt stupid for not thinking about the seaweed sooner. But he had been so busy worrying about her drowning it hadn't even occurred to him.

Harry holds his hands up as he steps out of Gil's way.

T paddles back to the shore.

Harry follows after Gil, helping him get to his feet once he could stand and hold Hyades out of the water. "She's okay yeah?"

"Yeah…" T assures him. "I mean… As much as you can be when you get caught in that shitty loop." He shrugs.

"Aye." Harry sighs.

Gil drops to his knees once he reaches the dry sand, "Deez," He uses one hand to push the strands of her hair out of her face, "We're back on the beach now. It's okay…" He reassures her as he sits her in the dry sand. "See." He holds her to his chest protectively. "You're safe."

Hyades shakes her head as she stiffly clings to Gil's vest, "I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry." She sobs.

"Nothing to be sorry bout." Gil nuzzles her hair. "Nothing ta be ashamed of. I mean even T's been there…"

"I didn't mean to break it." Hyades screams in terror, "I'm sorry."

T frowns as he plops down on his knees and starts pushing the sand towards her lap, quickly creating a mound on top of the girl's lap.

Harry doesn't even question it, just drops to his knees and does the same.

Gil frowns, as he watches his two friends bury them. "Um-"

"Cover her eyes for me?"

"Eh uh, what?" Gil questions.

"Just be ah doin' it lad." Harry nods as he continues to bury them.

Gil doesn't argue further, he takes his bandana off and wraps it around Deez's head.

"Keep talking to her..." T suggests, "That was helping…" He keeps piling the sand up.

"Deez, baby girl. You're okay." Gil soothes as he rubs her arms up and down in an attempt to warm them. He was concerned with how cold she was. Usually, her temperature would start to dry them off by now. But she felt as cold as the stone she wrote on. He swallows hard. "You will be okay." He whispers to her temple, peppering her hair with light kisses.

"Aye, the lad be right princess. We be here for yah… Me, Gil, and T. We ain'nah goin' nowhere." He rubs the sand over her thighs comfortingly. "It's okay."

T stays silent as he continues working on cover Deez's legs with sand.

Gil lets out a sigh of relief when she slowly begins to relax into him.

After several long moments, she pulls her hand from under the sand and shakily grabs the bandana off her face. She blinks up at the three over her before her cheeks flush. "I-" She pulls her other hand up and covers her face with both hands.

T sits back and wipes his hands.

"It's okay Deez." Gil nuzzles into the crook of her shoulder as he holds her even tighter. "We've got you."

"Aye, ya be safe from the big ol' seaweed now." He teases her gently.

"I haven't-" Hyades shudders as she shakes her head, "I haven't had that- that nightmare in a long time." She sobs behind her hands.

T pats her shin, awkwardly.

"Aye. It be ah long time since that be ah happenin' ta ya princess."

"And you've done such a good job of working on it." Gil quickly adds. "We're proud of you. You've come a long way since then."

"I freaked out over seaweed." Hyades growls, still hiding her face.

"Better than it actually being Ursula." T points out bluntly.

Gil shoots T a dirty look, "Seriously how is that helping?"

"Because it could have been what she was afraid of? And it wasn't. Thank fucking christ for that."

Hyades shakes her head again before she starts to struggle, she pulls her hands away from her face and pushes against the ground.

T quickly starts helping to free her, removing the sand in large sweeping motions, "My bad." He frowns, moving quicker. "I'd want out too."

Hyades nods without looking at them as she frees one leg.

Gil frowns as he easily pulls Hyades free, "Thought that was s'pose to help." he accuses as he places Deez back on the ground. His eyes bounce between Harry and T.

Hyades pushes herself up before she turns and runs.

Gil sighs before he takes off after her.

T tackling Harry before he had the chance to grab her.

"What the fuck, T, be releasin' me right the fuck now mate."

"I tripped man." T rolls off him.

"Oh aye," Harry growls before he jumps to his feet to run after Gil and Hyades.

Well, he had tried. T kicks a pile of sand as Gil catches Hyades and falls to his knees with her. And this was where he exits.

"Mate, I be glad ya be quick on yer feet." Harry shakes his head as he finally catches up.

"No kidding." Gil presses Hyades to his chest tightly. "You can't keep running to be alone anymore Hyades." He holds her more securely. "You're coming home with us tonight. Where we can help you if shit happens… You just had a day terror. They usually lead to the night ones."

"Aye lass." Harry whispers sternly, but somehow also softly as he kneels behind her, wrapping his arms around her and Gil to form a barrier for her, "Ya be safe with us."

"I'm not a pirate! I thought, maybe, if I tried really hard. But I can't do this." Hyades blurts out as she slams her fists against the sand under them.

"You're not a pirate, yet." Gil shakes his head. "But none of us were, till we became friends with Harry. I mean I used ta be afraid too, til Harry came along with Uma and made me see that it was okay as long as they were with me…"

"It was just seaweed!" Hyades sobs, "I can't- I'm not good enough to be with you all-"

Gil frowns as his hand comes up to cup her face. "Don't be stupid." He shakes his head. "We know we're not worth you picking us over Mal's group. We're okay with that. We just want you to know that we love you anyways and that we'll be there for you when you need us, whether you want it or not."

"That's not it!" Hyades screams as she struggles against their hold on her, "I'm not. I'm not enough- Seaweed! Water! I'm such a fucking coward."

"So seaweed wrapping around my arm startled me too, and Ursula never even drowned me." Gil points out. "The only thing that stopped me from freaking about it was that we couldn't find you."

"Aye. I be havin' plenty o' thoughts that be keepin' me up at night." Harry admits with a shrug, "There ain'nah bein' nothin wrong with bein' ah feared."

"Yes, there is!" Hyades fights back, nearly freeing herself from Gil's hold before Harry tightens his arms over her.

"No there ain't." Gil shakes his head, as he tightens his grip on her. "You're not a coward, or weak, or anything."

"I dropped you!" Hyades cries as she tries to back away from Gil, only to end up pinned face up and unable to cover her face.

"So? You're a girl that's what your suppose to do. Let me take care of you. Uma won't."

"I dropped you…" Hyades repeats, her voice broken and more sedated than before, "I didn't push you closer to shore... I didn't warn you… I dropped you and- and-"

"And I shouldn't have ever let you go." Gil frowns.

"It's not your fault… I'm just- I'm nothing like Uma…" Hyades cries, her breath catching roughly in her throat as she tries to breath around her heaving and sobbing.

"Aye- Yeh be like Deez." Harry peppers her crown with kisses.

"And there is nothing wrong with that. There's only room for one captain on our ship." Gil kisses her temple tenderly. "Not that she's a bad one for you to be looking up too- Just know you two are different people, just like Harry and me are different. None of us are the same and that's okay."

"Aye me lad be makin' great points. Ain'nah one of us the same. We all be ah hearin' our own beat and be playin' our part." Harry reaches down and pulls her hair from her face again, "Now, ya be wantin' ta be stayin' on the ground like that, or ya be wantin' ta sit up again?" He offered her his hand.

Gil nods as he nuzzles into Hyades one last time before she could make her decision.

Hyades hiccups as she tries to slow her breathing, but she slowly reaches up and takes Harry's hand.

"Good girl." Harry smiles as he gently pulls her up to sit between him and Gil again.

Gil smiles he moves to close the distance between them. "We're not gonna let you face this alone."

"Whether ya be ah likein' it or not." Harry explains sternly, "We ain'nah gonna make ya talk if ya don'nah be wantin' to, but I can be ah tellin' ya from 'spereince it be helpin' a fuck ton more than when ya be ah keepin' it in."

Gil nods slowly, "He's right. We won't make you talk, but it does help Deez. How do you think the three of us got this close?"

Hyades shakes her head as she clings to the two of them tightly. She bites down on her lip, telling herself to stop, to get herself under control. She was worrying them. Hurting them. Fucking seaweed. Just when she'd been feeling so confident, so sure of where she belonged. Seaweed. Her place in the world was so easily disrupted. "I was so happy…" She whispers, her voice barely a breath.

"And you will be again. We promise." Gil assures her.

"Why don'nah we be takin' this back to the comfort of the cabin?" Harry offers as he cups the back of Deez's head, pressing his cheek to hers.

"I'm sure you'd feel better tucked between us in bed." Gil agrees, waiting a moment before he sweeps Hyades up into his arms, "Let's go home."

* * *

 **So what did you think?**

 **Did you enjoy getting to see Harry, Gil, and Deez being the kids they are? Playing in the shallows and just having fun, (Even though they are seriously working on a survival skill with her.)**

 **Did it remind you of any time you were making progress on a problem, and then something as simple as seaweed made you backslide several steps?**

 **Deez was doing so well facing her fear of the water right? Did it hurt to see her regress?**

 **What about Harry and Gil trying to comfort her? Do you think they were doing a good job? Or do you think T was right to step in and give Deez a chance to escape?**

 **What approach would you have preferred in this situation? Gil and Harry's, or T's?**

 **We hope that you all enjoyed this chapter!**

 **Thanks again for all the love and support!**

 **Much love and appreciation,**

 **Dark and Twisted**


	64. Short Supply

**Hey Descendants!**

 **Thank you to all the new readers stepping up to show their support! We're not joking when we say we vitalize on these responses. And right now is the best time to step up to the plate with your opinions because Dark and I are tag-teaming this bitch. We've agreed that every time a review, any review, is posted on a chapter from now and up until the release of the third movie on August second, whoever can reach their computer first will be posting the next chapter. Consider it our attempt to celebrate the release of the third movie, as well as an attempt to amp up people's excitement for the finale of the first book in this series.**

 **We hope you guys are willing to be invested for the long haul because we've always intended to continue this story for at least another four books. Seriously, have notebooks filled with timelines and plots. So planned out, even if it is haphazard.**

 **If you're interested in seeing where we plan on taking this story and care how these kids turn out as they overcome the trauma of their pasts, then keep giving us the fuel and inspiration we need to keep going with this story.**

 **The best part of being a writer is sharing your story and seeing how it affects the people it touches. We live to make relatable, realistic characters facing and overcoming problems, that hooks you in before it spits you out feeling like you lost time and left you wanting more. So if you want chapters to come out quicker blow up our inbox so one of will notices its posting time!**

 **(When we're not together writing we are scrambling to keep the rest of our busy af lives in order, and husbands content that we haven't forgotten them. And remember as writers we're just as excited to receive reviews as, hopefully, you guys are to read see a chapter posted. Every comment means the world to us.**

 **Maybe if we all work together on this we can have the first book fully posted by the time Descendants Three comes out, but that's gonna take some serious diligence on everyone's part! Both Dark and I work forty plus hours a week, and are the main keeper of our homes and are responsible for keeping younger siblings on the straight and narrow.**

 **We also have over one hundred chapters altogether and are only on 63, it's not gonna be easy. But we're willing to make the effort if you are! So, to those of you usually too timid or too consumed with the next button to post, this is your time to shine and help out your fellow readers.**

 **No matter what happens, you will be getting at least one chapter a day, we're not gonna hold out on you guys. But the notifications are great little reminders that shit needs to get done and we both have horrendous ADHD and a lotta shit to track! Help. Us. Remember. To. Post. Please. :)**

 **\- Twisted**

* * *

 **A few days later...**

Carlos furrows his brow as he reads over a new formula he wanted to try out. It didn't look complicated, but he also wasn't the one in charge of melting and mixing these metals. He looks up to ask Hyades a question but pauses when he seems her blank expression.

The steady twang of the hammer falling against screaming hot metal created a steady beat in the background. The hiss of the steam as the beaten swords were shoved into the water had become a blissful balm. He enjoyed the atmosphere they'd created here. Enjoyed the work they were doing. With a sigh, he looks back down at his book.

The last batch of metals ended up being too brittle so they were trying again with more rebar this time. He was hoping the sturdiness of the steel would balance out the problems they were running into. He shakes his head. But today just seemed like a tense day to voice his suggestions out loud. T and Gil were unusually stoic, even by their standards. And D was being unusually cold.

Had something happened? Did he do something? If he had, he couldn't think of what it could be. But he didn't want to lose this peace. "Uhhh…" He sighs, unable to bring himself to form words.

The hammer pauses as he suddenly sees three sets of eyes on him.

"Sup?" T asks after a moment's pause.

Carlos blinks, "Oh… I uuh… Just had a question?"

"What is it?" Gil asks curiously.

Carlos looks down to the book in his lap before he looks back up, "I uh, think I have an idea to fix the brittleness…"

"There's that genius brain working." T beams at him, "What'cha come up with?"

Carlos laughs once, "Right… Are you guys okay?" He asks before he can lose his nerve. He never asked questions like that in Mal's presence, but it didn't mean he didn't worry. Before today, he wouldn't have hesitated, but now… He was just glad he got it out.

Gil frowns when T and Hyades look away, "There was an incident the other day…" He explains, "That involved the three of us, the ocean, and seaweed."

Carlos tightens his jaw as his eyes dart to Deez. Ah… That explained why he'd caught her glaring at the waves. The part about seaweed was throwing him off until he remembered Mal explaining what Ursula had done to Hyades. "Oh… I'm sorry… That uh… Sounds uncomfortable."

Gil snorts, "You're just as bad as them." He gestures to T and Hyades.

"But not as bad as Mal, Jay, and Evie." Carlos defends with a light chuckle.

"Have we met the same T?" Hyades questions as she crosses her arms. "I'm not that bad."

Gil's silent for a moment, before a grin tugs at his lips. "You're definitely _getting_ better."

"Fair." Carlos smiles. He appreciated Gil. It was still scary to see him wielding that hammer like someone owed him money, but he liked how straight forward the guy was.

"Right here, assholes." T but can't help his grin.

"Oh, I know." Gil agrees easily. "Figured you might listen better if it was second-hand information."

"Oooh, Gil never thought I'd say this to you man, but fuck you."

Gil smirks, "That's more Harry's thing."

"Ooh, kids got jokes today." T grumbles.

"At least they're not short jokes." Hyades absently chuckles.

"Seriously." Carlos agrees, "They get old."

"Yet they're never in short supply," T responds with a tilt to his lips.

Hyades groans before she turns back to the piles. She blinks at them before turning back, "Sorry Carlos… You said you had an idea?"

"Right." Carlos shakes his head. "I was thinking we should add more rebar to this batch, steel is our most abundant metal anyways. Might as well use it. Doesn't have to be pretty to be functional right?"

"Sounds good to me." Hyades stands and walks over to the pile of rebar to pick several up as if they were nothing more than twigs."

"I'll go grab more buckets of water." T states before he stands up.

Hyades sighs as she lights her hands and slowly begins to bend the metal in on itself as if it were clay she was rolling into a ball.

Carlos watches in amazement as the metal melts into a liquid. It didn't matter how many times he'd watched it, he couldn't help himself. It was fascinating. To watch a piece of steel so quickly turn into molten metal? He'd never even considered this an option. He looks between Gil and Hyades before he turns back to T, thoughtfully.

T certainly had a way of drawing people together to work towards a common goal. He frowns. Is that why Mal disliked him so much? Could she see it?

"Hey, Carlos…" Hyades turns towards him but continues to work on the metal in her hands.

Carlos turns back to Hyades, "Sup D?"

Hyades scrunches her face up as if she were in pain before she sighs, "Thanks for caring enough to ask what was wrong."

"Good girl." Gil grins at Hyades.

Carlos does a between the two so quickly he nearly gets whiplash. That was new and vaguely uncomfortable. "You're welcome?" The word still felt weird on his tongue.

"I know it can be weird to worry and not know how to ask." Hyades shrugs before she turns away again and concentrates on the brightly glowing ball in her hands.

Carlos grins as he leans back. He really, really liked this group of people. It was different but in a good way. He wasn't sure why he'd been so worried. Habit probably.

T had never steered him wrong before, and Hyades always had his back.

* * *

 **We absolutely love writing chapters in Carlos's perspective. He's very wise for being one of the youngest. Do you guys enjoy reading it just as much? Do you like the way we've written the cannon's number one cinnamon roll? And the way his mind works?**

 **And what about this little group T has assembled? Is it developing as you all were hoping? Does it upset you that both Gil and Carlos are so willing to lie to their leaders?**

 **Nothing is more important to us than keeping our characters in their authenticity so, if you guys ever feel like they are completely out of character please don't hesitate to be like 'bitches say what? Character A would never react this way to event B! You daft cunts'**

 **Feedback is what keeps us going between writing sessions! So let us know if we're still keeping your intentions. We eventually want to write an original story to get published so any of your thoughts or concerns mean the world to us two developing writers!**

 **So did this chapter fall short of your expectations?**

 **Or did they rise above?**

 **Please let us know in the comment section below!**

 **We've loved hearing from new people! And FC and Dobby, you get us through the week!**

 **Thank you all for following us down this rabbit hole!**

 **We love these fucking kids, and hope you do too!**

 **With much love and appreciation,**

 **-Twisted**


	65. Look Before You Leap

**Hey again!**

 **We're so excited to be playing this game with you were as soon as a notification dings we post a chapter. We do have to sleep and work, so please excuse any mistakes that occur, when we have access to our actual computers we'll be sure to post the chapters correctly.**

 **-Dark**

* * *

 **The following Tuesday**

Harry grumbles as he belly crawls through the duct to get into the secret room he and Jay had taken for their own.

He still hadn't gotten to take T to task for tackling him when Deez had tried to run off. Tripped his ass. Kid vaulted rooftops and couldn't walk in sand? It was insulting and he hadn't been able to do anything at it at the time.

He spills out of the duct into the room, surprised when he lands on a pile of flattened pillow. "What the fuck?"

"T." Jay greets. "Because why not?"

"O' fuckin' course it be T," Harry growls as he tenses.

Jay lifts a brow. "What he do now?" He sighs in exasperation. "Apparently he's been busy this week…"

Harry sighs as he pulls himself to his feet, "We be ah havin' ah run-in with ah day scare for Deez." He admits as he rubs the back of his neck.

Jay flinches, "Ouch man, that fucking sucks."

"Oh, the good part be she did'nah be flamin' up once, even when she be ah gettin' pissed at us."

Jay sighs in relief. "That's fucking awesome. She really has gotten her shit under control over the last few months."

"Aye." Harry throws himself into the corner near Jay, "But it were ah bad one, I don'nah be thinkin' we'll be seein' her playin' in the shallows anytime soon. Fuckin' seaweed."

"Fuck that slimy shit." Jay sighs as he runs a hand through his hair. "Well, you got her there once…I'm sure you can do it again. She's still going to the ship right?"

"We did'nah be givin' her ah choice after her… relivin' shit." He wipes his hand down his face.

Jay nods. "Don't blame ya. Even Mal looks away when Carlos is having one of those, so me or E can comfort him- Not that we don't get them- They're just, ya know," He shrugs, "Different for everyone."

"Aye." Harry tilts his head to the side, "Same for me group as well."

"But, I still don't understand why you're mad at T."

"When she be comin' round, Deez be gettin' angry an' embarrassed." He takes his hook out and starts to twirl it in his hands between his raised knees, "She tried ta be runnin' again, and when I went ta be givin' chase T tackled me."

Jay covers a snort.

Harry lifts an eyebrow, "I were on the damn ground havin' just been cooin' Deez through her terror," He explains with a glare, "and I were'nah expectin' T ta be pullin' ah stunt like that."

"Sorry. I get that." Jay coughs, shaking his head. "Yeah, T's been pulling stunts a lot this week…" He grumbles in exasperation.

"If Gil were'nah so damn quick, she'd have gotten away." Harry slams his head back against the wall and squeezes his eyes shut, "And fuck only be ah knowin' were she would' ah been runnin' too-"

"T would fucking know- That's why the bratty little shit's fine with Deez running off."

Harry drops his hook and throws his hands in the air dramatically, "Ta be ah doin' what? The kid be more emotionally constipated than you lot."

"Tch. No fucking kidding." Jay scoffs.

"I just, my worry were bein' what if she be ah goin' back ta her father like that?"

Jay takes a deep breath before he sighs. "Doubt T woulda let that happen- But glad you two were able to you know, do your thing with her instead. Fuck only knows it was more helpful than anything T woulda had her do in that state. Probably cliff jumping." He rolls his eyes.

"Aye, that not be sounding very helpful." Harry sighs as he picks his hook back up, "I know it probably would'nah be happenin', but T be needin' ta realize he can'nah be stopin' everythin'."

Jay takes yet another deep breath, "Wouldn't that be fucking nice."

"Aye…" Harry rolls his eyes, "I were ah thinkin' of giving him ah scoldin' if he be showin' up today,"

"Oh your not the only one," Jay grumbles, before absently rubbing his ear.

"What T be ah doin' in yer camp?"

"Ugh." Jay groans, "Pissing off Mal on purpose, and then telling her that he was doin' it for shits and giggles from what I could decipher from the screeching." He frowns. "I haven't seen Mal like that in a while." He shakes his head. "Admittedly she was upset over a dumb reason, but seriously, who the fuck admits that type of shit to someone like Mal? Dumb ass little shit."

"Ah screeching Dragon don'nah be soundin' fun mate." Harry sympathizes.

"It's not," Jay states evenly.

"What were it she be ah gettin' all worked up over?"

Jay rolls his eyes, "T bringing supplies to our hang out."

Harry laughs.

"S'not funny." Jay groans. "It's a fucking headache."

"Oh but it is," Harry slaps his thigh, "He be doing the same shit ta our lady The Lost Revenge."

"Huh." Jay looks around the room suspiciously. "And here…" He points out the box of swords that had tipped over in the corner, across from the pillows. "Probably wants us to be able to spar with each other."

"And him, the little shit be ah showin' up to our meetin's often 'nough." Harry chuckles.

Jay smirks, "Which is kinda stupid on his part."

"An' why ya be ah thinkin' that?"

"Because we're usually both annoyed with him about something…"

"Aye, there be ah lotta truth ta that."

Jay snorts. "No fucking shit, right?" He shakes his head. "Fucking little brat." He mumbles. His brow furrows in thought.

"But so what?" Harry asks.

"So, I'm guessing that talking to him like a normal person doesn't work for you either?"

Harry grins as he shakes his hook in Jay's direction, "When ya be ah tryin' ta lie to yourself by ah thinkin' somethin' crazy like that?"

"When I thought he could be reasonable." Jay slumps back, letting his head hit the wall. "Pain in the ass."

"Ah…' Harry grins, "Mate, I be ah thinkin' I found yer problem."

"Shut up," Jay grumbles. "People, even the weird ones, respond to reason. That fuck just waltzed into our hideout and-"

"I can be ah breakin' yer concept with ah single word." Harry fights to keep a straight face.

"Right. Just pure Mal and T. No buffer."

"That be soundin' like ah brand of hell."

"No shit." Jay breathes out. "I've never seen Mal so pissed. T skipped out on her for a week, on purpose, and told her to her face, that he only did it for his amusement." He growls, wiping a hand down his face.

"That do be soundin' like T though." Harry shrugs, "He don'nah be strikin' me as one ta be carin' fer rules or consequences."

"That's the fucking problem. He doesn't have consequences." Jay sighs in exasperation.

"Well, Deez did'nah be havin' consequences for ah bit there, but now she do and I be ah thinkin' she be doin' better…" Harry clicks his tongue before he looks back over to Jay, "Mate, just fer curiosities, what do ya be ah thinkin' Mal would be ah doin' if Deez were ta be ah joinin' up with us?"

Jay grimaces at the thought. "It's not Mal I'd be worried about so much as her mother." He admits with a shrug. "But Mal would certainly throw a tantrum in her own right… But let it go eventually."

Harry nods, "But she probably would'nah be good with Deez comin' round if that were the case, yeah?"

"I think she would overlook it if we waited long enough, honestly. Mal can be reasonable."

"Like she ever be ah overlooking' these little meetin's?" Harry rolls his eyes.

"Ha!" Jay snorts, "I'd be Cruella's new coat."

Harry snorts, "Ya ain'nah bein' nearly furry enough ta be gettin' yerself turned into ah coat."

"Didn't say I'd make a good coat." Jay chuckles. "But thanks for picturing it." He shakes his head.

"I be ah havin' ah active imagination." Harry teases with a wink.

"I haven't noticed." Jay retorts with an eye-roll. He glares up at the rafters.

"Here." Harry jumps to his feet and holds a hand out for Jay, "Enough o' us stewin', be sparrin' with me mate."

"Sounds good."

Harry pulls Jay up and steps in close to whisper into his ear, "He's up there, ain'nah he?"

"When ain't he? He's gotta be coming from somewhere up there like the rat he is." Jay whispers back just as lowly.

Harry winks before he steps back, turns on his heels, and saunters dramatically over to the box of swords, "Aww," He pouts when he turns back to find Jay still standing in the same spot, "Jay, be playin' with me mate."

"Alright.' Jay shakes his head. "Fine. Let's do this… It's been a while since we fought anyways." He walks over and looks over the swords in the box, and picks one up. "Where did he get these?"

Harry turns one over in his hand until he grins, "These be the one our little covert group be ah forgin'." He passes the blade to Jay, "Here, look."

Jay smirks at the little book before he shakes his head. "That's just great… they're marking them. As if Mal wasn't going to be able to tell before." He groans. "It's got a real great shape though." He admits as he swings the blade around.

"Can ya be ah blamin' them?" Harry asks with a smirk as he takes another blade from the pile, "Wantin' ta be puttin' ah mark on their art?"

"No. I guess not when you say it like that." Jay admits as he steps back. "Offense or defense?"

"How about we just be ah tradin' back and forth like?"

"Sounds good to me."

"I should be ah warnin' ya that Deez be sayin' the first batch were ah little brittle."

"Good to know." Jay nods as he drops into an offensive stance.

* * *

T paces the rafters. Great. Consequences, huh... What were they going to do exactly? Part of him, the part that often got him in trouble, was curious. The other part of him was telling him to say fuck it and run far away from this mess. It would be totally easier to deal with them one on one. And they had a point. Why the fuck did he keep coming out if they were annoyed with him every time he did?

His curiosity was a fucking beast. He jumps to another rafter with a sigh. He could just wait it out until they both left… But since when the fuck did he back down from a challenge?

He chews his lip with indecision. Probably because he respected the opinion of the two boys sparring way more than he cared to admit to himself. He sighs. When the fuck had that happened? He dances his way to the next rafter. Damn it.

Worse. They weren't going to like his responses. He'd learned that much over the last few months at least. He didn't think like everyone else. He blamed her father for that.

But what didn't he blame her father for? His eye twitches.

If he could deal with him, he could deal with whatever these two threw at him. Right? He felt pretty confident. Besides, trap or not, the thought of being able to spar with both Hook and Jay at the same time sounded boss. Fuck it. Before he can talk himself out of it he jumps down from the rafters.

Jay's eyes narrow as he catches T's landing over Harry's shoulder. He purposely makes a weak attack on Harry, stepping in close as he blocks, "I told you he was here." He whispers before he dances back.

Harry nods slightly, his eyes never leaving Jay's as he attacks in turn. They both jump back when the sword breaks. "Fuck mate, sorry."

"Nah man, my bad." Jay steps back, to survey the damage.

"Ya be havin'-" Harry points to several shards in Jay's hair before he shakes his head and starts picking them out, "Give ah sec mate, it be faster if I just be ah gettin' 'em."

Jay sighs but doesn't argue. "Here, I'll get it out of yours." He starts picking the shattered bits from Harry's hair as well.

If this wasn't the definition of what Freddie referred to as a bromance, he wasn't sure what was. A corner of his lip tilts up in amusement. He was hoping they'd break the blades. It would be easier to melt them down this way. It would also give them a better idea of where the balance was at. Gil and Hyades were probably gonna have to be the last two to get swords so they wouldn't break.

"So, ya gonna be standin' there starin' like a codfish?" Harry calls out once he's sure all the shards are gone.

T shrugs before he walks over. He hoped he didn't look as hesitant as he felt. "Sup?"

"I thought you'd be around." Jay greets before he smacks his palm against Harry's forehead, shoving the other boy away when he starts making faces, "Grow up dude."

Harry chuckles as he turns with the force of the push to grab up two more swords, "So, care to be joinin'?"

"Yeah…" This felt like a trap. But damned if he didn't need the practice.

"Here, we be ah learnin' just how brittle they be, but we get a few attacks in before they be burstin'." Harry holds a sword out, hilt first, for T to take.

"How do you feel they handle before shattering?" T takes the sword. "We all agreed you two would be the best at figuring that out…"

Jay frowns as he does a few swings again, "It really ain't bad. The hold is comfortable, the length is good. The edge could use a little more work, but I'm assuming you guys didn't go that far because you figured out they were breaking."

"Accurate. And good to know." T turns to Harry, crossing his arms. "What do you think Hook?"

"Ya may want ta be suggestin' it be thick'ah with one sharp edge instead ah both."

"That might help out with the brittleness," Jay nods as he looks down at the sword in his hand, "though it would mean we'd have to switch up our styles a little." He swings the sword a few more times before he straightens up with a frown, "But having a flat or thick edge could be useful for blocking."

T nods, "We thought the brittleness was from the combination of metals we were using… But I'll let Gil, C, and D know what you two think."

Jay and Harry mirror each other as they raise their hands and take a step back.

"That ain'nah being me area…"

"That's such a Carlos question."

T nods, unable to help his smile. "I mean I get it, but if you guys think it would be better with a different design. We'll just need to test the balance and weight and shit… We were gonna have to figure out something so Gil's and Hyades' swords don't break on them… So it's good to think about now. Sucks that they'll end up getting theirs last since they're the two makin' em... But they'll need a lot of practice for their own blades."

Harry chuckles, "Aye, ain'nah that bein' the truth."

Jay nods before he holds his sword up in front of him, "Want to try three-way battles?"

T's eyes brighten at the invitation. "I'm down."

"Cool." Jay grins as T walks towards him.

"We just be ah needin' ta have ah conversation with ya first," Harry adds as he steps up behind T.

T pauses mid-step and lets his head hang. When something smelled like a trap- It was usually a trap. Damn it.

"You had to know this was coming before you even got here." Jay rolls his eyes, "Come on man, you not only pissed Mal off, you told her it was fun."

"Well," T rubs the back of his neck. "She asked."

"I don't give a fuck! Learn to lie!" Jay runs a hand down his face, "You do whatever you have to do, just don't do that shit again." "She's still spreading extra terror because of that like she has something to prove."

T does his best to control his expression as he looks down.

"See man… That face makes me think you want me to die." Jay groans.

T clears his throat. "No…"

"Why do you think it's funny to poke the dragon?"

"Honestly-"

"Yeah, with me," Jay rolls his eyes, "not Mal. Me."

"I don't know… I've thought about it a lot… Maybe cause it's easy- Or her reactions are pretty funny."

"Dude…" Jay deadpans, "The rest of us have to live with the fuckin' fall out of your humor."

"Huh…" T deflates, "Didn't think that far."

"She was trying to say you weren't allowed around the hang out anymore. I had to deal with Evie's look of terror, and Carlos' disappointment. If she says no more T… Do you really think they'll fight her on it?"

"Fuck." T frowns. "Didn't think about that either…" Gods Mal was so fucking extra sometimes. Bitch needed to learn to chill the fuck out.

"Well, maybe think next time. She's our leader, if you push too much she's going to cut you out of her and everyone else's lives."

"Huh…" T frowns, she could try. But she couldn't stop them from chilling on their own time. Still, he didn't want to try her on it and make it worse for Evie and Carlos. He hadn't thought about them at all while pissing her off… Or maybe it was on their behalf he did it. No one ever stood up to Mal besides the other leaders or her Mother. It went to her head. "Heard."

"Thank you." Jay shakes his head, "And not to continue with this, but think of my time too. You riled her up and I had to spend days talking her out of one plan after another. Not because they weren't good plans or anything, but upping her game that much would have taken a lot of our time. Goodbye Tuesdays and Wednesdays."

T shifts from one foot to the other. "I didn't think about that either…"

"That's the problem with you and Deez, you guys don't have to think about this. But we do," Jay crosses his arms over his chest, his voice sterner than it had been before, "and we don't have the freedom you both do. And your actions could force us to lose what little we have."

He was pretty sure that hurt more than any physical blow ever could. The last thing he ever wanted to do was impede what little freedoms his friends had. Their parents did that enough. "It won't happen again- sorry I didn't think about it..."

"That's seriously all I'm asking T. Please think about shit before you poke powerful creatures."

"Heard." T nods.

"Speakin' o' Deez though…"

T can't help to jump. How the fuck had he forgotten about Harry? Fuck. He turns to study the boy, not liking the set of his jaw. It wasn't often that Harry had that look. Dark and brooding. Clearly, he was upset. Fucking wonderful.

"What the fuck ya be ah pullin'," Harry asks as he crosses his arms in front of his chest, "stoppin' me on the beach like that?"

T shrugs, "Didn't seem fair to gang up on her when she clearly didn't want to talk in the first place."

"That ain'nah bein' yer call." Harry snaps. He takes a deep breath as he shakes his head, "But lookin' past that, ya did'nah even know what we were ah doin'. Ya don'nah be likin' her runnin' off any more than the rest o' us! That were all we were doin', keepin' her from bein' alone. Showin' her she can be ah takin' the time she be ah needin' while she be havin' support."

The very concept of what Harry was trying to explain was abhorrent to him. "Gil coulda handled that-" He steps back, "One person."

"That ain'nah bein' how we do things in the wharf rats." Harry glares, "And she be knowin' that. I know how we be ah handlin' shit be different, but it be what works. And she knows that and keeps comin' back. We be ah workin' on this with her for ages now."

Oh. That sounded awful- But Harry made a good fucking point. No one was forcing D to do anything. The fact the ship was still standing was proof of that. "Fair."

"Aye… So maybe ya be askin' if ya be havin' ah problem with how we be ah dealin' with shit, instead ah taking things ta task?"

T's eye's narrow, his mouth opening before he shuts it. He rolls his eyes before letting out a heavy sigh. "I can try."

Harry nods, "Good." He holds a hand out to T, "I be ah holdin' ya to it."

T frowns but shakes on it. The resounding theme tonight. Think before he acted. Wonderful. His stomach sank. Mal had told him the same thing. Fuck. How the fuck had this happened? He missed just having fun… This kinda sucked. What the hell was the point of not being in a gang if you had to be confined to their rules anyway? Dumb. But he adored Gil, E, and C. Fuck it. He'd just have to try to do things a bit differently in the future. He didn't want his entertainment to come at the cost to his friends. He sighs. He had done this to himself. He could have just stuck to stalking one group-But no. When was life ever that easy?

Harry shakes once, but his grip lingers, "And just so ya be ah knowing, the part that be ah pissin' me off with this was the thought she could ah been makin' it back to her dad. Ain'nah we all tryin'nah keep that from happenin'?"

"Gil was there." T shifts his weight.

"Aye, that time, but that be why I be ah wantin' ta stop this 'fore there be ah next time." Harry slowly relaxes his hand until T can pull away.

"I already said fair…" T shoves his hands in his pockets, as he steps back. "Theme of tonight- I don't think shit through. And I need to start…" He rocks back and forth nervously as he drops his eyes. "Thank you both for pointing it out… That wasn't cool of me and it was stupid of me not to think about..."

Jay furrows his brow before he sighs and drops his hands to his hips, "Ya know we just don't want to lose you, right? That's the only reason this was important. It's not like anyone else cares."

"Aye." Harry nods in agreement, "And we don'nah be wantin' ya ta be thinkin' bad o' our ways, or come ta be avoidin' us." He also drops out of his defensive stance.

"Right." Jay sighs, "But yeah, thanks for hearing us out. We know you didn't have to, so yeah," His voice starts to fade, "Appreciate it and all that shit..."

T swallows as he looks between the two boys in front of him several times, his head tilting to the side slightly. This certainly wasn't the first time one of his friends had said something like this. Still, this time it felt different. It made something in his stomach twist, but also spread a strange warmth through his chest. It was weird. And he wasn't sure he liked it. Well, all of it. He just wasn't sure what had elicited each response. How frustrating. He shifts his weight, unsure of how to respond as he drops his eyes.

"So, we be ah sparrin' three-way then?" Harry chuckles as he walks around T, forming a triangle with him and Jay as the other points.

"Fuck yeah!" Jay grins as he pulls out his sword and drops into a defensible position. "About time!"

T sighs in relief, "Cool." He had completely forgotten that they were going to spar. Bonus. He lived through it and even better had learned some shit in the process. He was going to have to be more careful. Fuck. How were you s'pose to think before acting? Maybe Carlos would know? He shakes his head. Those were later him problems. For now, he was going to focus on his sword work.

* * *

 **So, do any of you ever leap before you look?**

 **Fuck knows I do. Dark's a bit more cautious though.**

 **What did you guys think of T finally getting held accountable for his actions? And Harry and Jay's tag-teaming of it? Were T's answers satisfying? Or did they leave you a bit unfulfilled? We love writing these scenes and think in another life Jay and Harry definitely would have been best friends. Was the duo firm enough with T? Or do you wish they had done more to take him to task over it? Were you guys surprised by any of T's responses? Would you accept them if you were in Jay and Harry's positions? Do you feel like their responses were all in character? Did it help you understand how T thinks better? Or if any of you get where T was coming from? Or have similar reactions to these kinds of problems? Do any of you agree with his thoughts on either of these matters?**

 **We'd love to hear anything you think! Or any comments or suggestions you might have.**

 **Thank you all for being such dedicated readers!**

 **And yo,**

 **To FC and Dobby, we fucking adore the both of you for keeping up with your reviews. We were hesitant to pump out chapters like this in fear it would overwhelm you when it came to responding, but you two just rolled with it like champs! Thank you so much for staying so committed to your responses. Every comment fuels our dedication and helps, at least a little, to diminish how much we question our work, and for that, we appreciate the two of you. It means the world to us that we have not one, but two, consistent avid readers who are just as thirsty to read our story, as we are to write it. It makes all the difficulties of life and writing worth it.**

 **With much love and appreciation,**

 **Twisted**


	66. Poolside Picnic

**Hey Descendants!**

 **Another chapter! I'm sorry it was late getting out. Took a few hours of sleep after a twenty-hour writing session with Twisted! And the best part? We get to write tomorrow too. I love extra days off!**

 **Also shout out to devinnnicole** **! Thank you so much for your reviews, and we look forward to hearing any thoughts or feels you have on our story. Don't worry, T's secrets are going to spill out here soon. These characters are to smart to not connect some of the things they're noticing and we can't wait to have it come to light either.**

 **Dobby , we totally get it, school has to come first. Just be sure you work in plenty of breaks ;)**

 **Thank you for the tag Fandom! You're it now ;)**

 **Lots of love!**

 **Dark**

* * *

 **A few days later...**

Carlos snatches up a handful of raisins from the blanket holding food before he rushes back over to his pile of books where he and Deez had set up shop.

"Carlos! I'm not done setting up yet." Evie scolds, though the smile softens the blow.

"SMORWY E!" Carlos apologizes with a mouthful. He loved when Evie set up picnics, she always got the best food, and it was always right there, in pretty bowls and on pretty plates, begging to be eaten.

Mal snorts, "Swallow first kid." She mocks as she primes her can of spray paint.

Carlos blushes as he instantly swallows, "Sorry." He repeats as he turns his head into his shoulder.

Hyades chuckles as she pulls a book from her bag and looks up to, "Here Carlos, I thought you might want to read this before I return it to Yensid."

"What's it about?" Carlos takes the offered book, already flipping it around in his hands. He usually didn't like fiction books, but Hyades had a good taste.

"A scientist ends up in a world of magic that's being taken over by an evil mage," Hyades smiles, "I liked it, and it made me think of you."

"Oh cool, that sounds awesome." He nods before he starts sorting through his books, he knew he had another book on metallurgy and smelting that he'd been wanting to discuss with Deez.

Jay chuckles, "Don't get too into that book C." He warns as he leans his hip against a crumbling wall of cement. "Mal wants you sparring T first."

"Sure, sure." Carlos rolls his eyes. He hoped that could wait until after lunch. He hadn't gotten dinner last night, or breakfast this morning. The raisins had been amazing, hardly even any mold on them, but all they'd done was make him realize how hungry he was.

"Where the fuck is _your_ obnoxious fucking tard anyways?" Mal asks with a raised brow as she turned to Jay.

Jay takes a deep breath before he turns to face Mal, "I'm not sure, Mal. I don't keep tabs on him anymore."

Mal's eyes narrow before she frowns. "Keep up the tone Jay, and you will be."

Jay bites his tongue and turns back to continue marking out the sparring ring with the can of pink Ma; had given him.

Carlos grimaces behind his book. He hoped she didn't start that up again. That would be awful for their 'book club' meetings. The last thing they needed was Mal breathing down T's neck again. He shakes his head if she ever found out what they were doing... He swallows as he tried to focus on the book again.

Evie's laughter soothes his nerves like a balm. "Well since he's late, unfashionably so, is anyone hungry? I just finished setting up."

Carlos instantly jumps up, snapping his book shut as he runs over to sit next to Evie. "Me." He would have blushed at the laughs, but he was just too hungry to care.

"Good, because there's plenty." Evie smiles as she passes him a plate and sets another to her left as Hyades joins.

"Thanks, E," Carlos mumbled as he takes the loaded plate from Evie with a blush on his cheeks when his stomach lets out a loud growl.

Mal and Jay both turn to look in concern, but after a moment they look away again, both uncomfortable as they take seats at the blanket.

"So, what have you four been working on?" Mal barks after a moment of tense silence.

"Reading, a couple of science experiments…" Carlos answers automatically before he takes a big bite out of a strange-looking pastry, "I'm working on a robot that I can program to fluff furs and another to sweep." His eyes widen in surprise at the savory taste of the filling.

"Huh. Fuckin' nerd." Mal rolls her eyes.

"Hey, if it makes life easier…" He shrugs before shoving the rest of the pastry into his mouth.

"A robot can't clean as well as a princess though." Evie bats her eyelashes.

"True." Carlos admits through his mouthful, "But I'm not a princess and I want more free time."

Jay snorts, "Man, mind makin' one of those for me?" He chuckles. "Get my old man off my ass."

Carlos grins. Jay's never shown an interest in his science before, it made his chest warm, "Uh yeah, dude I get the kinks worked out you'll be the first to know."

"Fuckin' nice." Jay grins at him before he turns back to his plate.

"I just finished up the last of my designs for additions this one's wardrobe." Evie smiles prettily as she pats Hyades' head.

"I'm sure they'll look as amazing as this tastes." Carlos states after making sure to swallow.

Evie puts a hand to her heart, "Aww, I know. I'm the best at cooking and cleaning and sewing."

"And you can keep those titles." Mal rolls her eyes. "You earned em."

"Thanks, M." Evie flicks her fingers to Mal appreciatively.

"What about you Mal?" Hyades asks, "Last time we hung out you were having artist block."

"Still fucking stuck." Mal sighs as she looks up at the clouds above her.

"I get that." Hyades frowns, "I hate not being able to write because I can't come up with anything."

"Tch." Mal scoffs, "What? Run out of people to write about?"

Hyades shakes her head, "No, but sometimes it's hard to find the right words to make something… right... And it's important to me that it be right."

"I fucking get you there." Carlos blurts out before he can stop himself. "Words are a struggle."

Hyades smiles, "Definitely."

Evie giggles prettily behind her hand. "I have no idea what you two are talking about, I always know what to say, how else will I ever charm a prince?"

"I do not have that talent." Hyades huffs, "Talking is hard."

Carlos can't help but silently nod on with agreeance, "That. Same."

Mal snorts, "You two are so ridiculous."

"Do you always know what to say?" Hyades asks with a raised eyebrow.

"Of course." Mal nods, "Wouldn't be a leader otherwise."

"That's not what makes you a great leader." Hyades shrugs, already paying more attention to a strange honey-covered bun."

Carlos catches Jay grimace, as he too looks away.

"Oh?" Mal lifts an eyebrow her eyes flashing at the slight.

"You're a great leader because people trust you," Hyades slowly explains, "and you know how to best use the strengths of everyone who follows you while obfuscating their weaknesses. You cultivate loyalty and protect those you consider yours." She takes a bite out of the bun and smiles as she chews.

Mal blushes as she looks away.

Jay, Evie, and himself knew better than to draw attention to an embarrassed Mal.

"This is great!" Hyades exclaims with her mouth full as she turns to Evie with the rest of the sticky bun in her hand.

"Aww, thank you so much, Deez!" Evie gushes. "I was hoping you would like it." She claps excitedly. "Your apple tarts inspired me."

"Trade recipes?" Hyades asks hopefully.

"Ugh." Mal rolls her eyes. "You two make me sick with that shit."

"Liking to cook?" Hyades frowns as

"Yeah, what's the point if it's not to poison or slip someone a potion?" Mal asks with a raised brow.

"Because it's good practice?" Hyades shrugs, "Who's going to eat it if it doesn't taste good?"

"And how are you ever going to get a prince with that attitude." Evie tuts her tongue. "Bad enough you are constantly crinkling your forehead…You're gonna get crows feet."

Mal rolls her eyes, "Cause I care about princes and wrinkles. It's all just means to an end princess. I doubt I'll need makeup skills when taking over the world."

" _Ambitious._ " T greets, "I like it… But you might want to find a way off the isle first…"

Mal bristles at the other boy's voice.

"Find anything good on the barge?" Hyades asks with a smile.

Carlos furrows his brow. What made D think T had been on the barge? His guess would have been hanging out with the Rats, judging from the way water was still dripping.

T shrugs, "If I didn't ruin it." He drops an old camera by Carlos. "Mind doin' your thing?" He asks as he looks back to Hyades. "This is not as comfortable as it looks."

"Oh. Of course." Hyades jumps up from the blanket, "Sorry."

"Maybe if you didn't wear fifty fucking pounds of clothes it wouldn't be a big fucking deal." Mal retorts.

"It does make you hard to dry off." Hyades shrugs as she lights up her hands with soft orange flames and starts moving them around T.

T shrugs, "Don't act like you don't need the practice."

Mal's eyes widen, "What the fuck?" She demands when she notes what the other two were doing.

Carlos chuckles quietly as everyone turns to look at their fearless leader gaping at Hyades' control.

"Oh, I guess I haven't gotten a chance to show you." Hyades looks from Mal to her hands before she continues to steam dry T.

"Damn fucking right you haven't shown me," Mal shakes her head. "So what? You're a walking blow dryer now?"

Evie lets out a high pitched noise of protest. "Mal, that would completely fry your hair, don't you dare."

"I like to think of myself as more of a person now," Hyades chuckles dryly, "and less of a living flame."

"I just appreciate it." T shrugs. "Wet clothes chafe."

Jay snorts. "How'd you end up swimming anyways?"

Hyades points to the camera at the same time T does.

Carlos finally puts down his plate and picks up the camera. It was an old one with a pop-up light at the top. He fiddles with it in his hands, surprised it wasn't nearly as wet as T.

"It looks like one of the cameras Gothel has in her class." Evie points out, "I took amazing selfies with it. Got an A-plus."

"It's the only class you got an A." Mal rolls her eyes.

"Guess it's the only class I cared about." Evie blinks prettily. "Can you blame me? The camera knows gorgeous when it sees it."

Mal holds up her hand. "And that's great and all, but can we go back to D controlling her fire? Since when? How? These are the questions I'd like answered now."

Hyades bites at her bottom lip as she focuses on drying T, "I said I was working on it… And then… The last time we were here… I just… I worked hard and found things to help me practice. Like glass blowing and-"

"Hide and go find Deez." T supplies, "We've added another layer l like to call surprise."

"It has helped me not lose control so easily, which helped me figure out how to control more aspects of it, like where and how hot the flames are."

"What's surprise?" Carlos can't help but ask.

Hyades rolls her eyes, "When T finds me he jumps scares me and attacks so I also have to practice defending myself."

Jay closes his eyes as he takes a deep breath and releases it.

Carlos drops his eyes to continue fiddling with the camera, hiding his smile at Jay's exasperation.

"Yeah, that sounds safe." Mal rolls her eyes.

"Tch." T shrugs, "Worked out so far."

"It's been a long time since I last lost my cool." Hyades whispers.

T nods, "It's been a fucking minute for sure. The last time was right after… Well this, from last time… She's been pretty good about not burning the fuck outta me."

Hyades glares at T, shaking her head slightly.

Carlos had to admit, she looked pissed, but the color of the flames and the size didn't even flicker.

"Whatever… Thanks for making me the last to know assholes." Mal crosses her arms over her chest.

T opens his mouth before he glances at Jay and shuts it.

That was weird… Carlos looks from Jay to Mal before he looks at T and D. Why was everyone acting so weird?

"I don't think anyone meant to purposefully leave you out of the loop Mal." Evie consoles Mal gently. "I think that we've all just been so busy it's been hard to track anything more than my beauty sleep."

"I didn't think you'd care Mal." Hyades shrugs, "I know you just expect me to get better."

Mal looks away hurt. "Of course I don't." She scoffs, "I just hate being the last to figure something out."

"You're not used to-" T stops himself. "Playing the game yet…" He blinks. "I bet you'd really like surprise."

Jay reaches out and grabs a large pastry, shoving it into his mouth in one bite.

Carlos narrows his eyes. He was pretty sure Jay had just covered up a laugh.

Mal's lip turns, "Only if you're the one I'm attacking."

"Ooh Mal, that sounds like a challenge." T's eyes light up.

If nothing else, that was one thing he'd never understand about T. He could sit next to him quietly, reading, and helping put stuff together- Then do a complete one-eighty. T wasn't like him or Deez. He actually enjoyed doing the physical side of shit too.

"I mean, it's hardly a challenge, but sure. I could use a laugh." Mal shrugs, "Looks like we'll be the first match after lunch."

T nods before looking back to Hyades. "Thanks. Much dryer now."

Hyades nods as she drops her hands, the flames already out. "I was starting to see less steam." She smiles as she pulls T to the blanket and passes him a plate, "You should try this, it's amazing." She immediately drops a sticky bun on the plate.

"Fuck yeah." T nods before he takes the plate and picks the bun apart, popping one piece into his mouth daintily. His eyes light up as a small grin turns the corners of his lips.

"Right!" Hyades leans back against Evie with a grin, "I'm trying to get her to agree to teach me how to make it."

Mal's eyes narrow suspiciously with every bite T takes as she glares at him from across the blanket.

* * *

She hated to admit it, really hated it, but T was doing a hell of a lot better than she'd been anticipating. She found herself working up an actual sweat as she weaved through T's attacks and defense. He'd gotten quicker, lighter on his feet…

Mal wasn't sure if she should feel proud of the changes, or angry.

T's new style was interesting, and a complete opposite of her. Which was weird because they were holding their swords and daggers in the same hands. But where she used her off-hand dagger in conjunction with her sword to block or cause a distraction, T was using the sword strictly for blocking.

When the fuck had this prick gotten so good? It really shouldn't be pissing her off, but it was. It was under her skin and steaming. Was Jay that good of a teacher?

Mal glares at T as they dance away from each other. Both wiping sweat away from their eyes.

The only thing she could see still going for her was that T, for whatever T-like reason, hadn't removed any layers. She hadn't gone for the easy disarming because she'd been interested to see what had Jay so excited. But now…

T had to be knocked down a few fucking pegs.

She rushes in with a low growl, feinting to one side before she wedges her dagger against the hilt of T's sword and pops it from his hand, using the fabric from his long sleeves for leverage.

She dances back with a wicked grin on her face, expecting a witty one-liner or something. Instead, she instantly guards against T's dagger.

Where were the kids flashy comebacks? She narrows her eyes at the realization that neither one of them had spoken since the spar began.

What the fuck was that about? She was busy gauging his value, why wasn't he lobbing insults?

Mal shakes her head, "You've gotten better, but you still suck with those sleeves."

T opens his mouth to close it again, to shake his head. "Good to know."

Mal feints to one side before she rushes in again. This time she catches T's dagger with her crossed sword and dagger before she wrenches to the side, popping it from T's grasp before she delivers a square kick to the gut.

* * *

Carlos dodges Jay's blade by the skin of his teeth. He'd never been so grateful not to be paired with T. After watching his fight with Mal he had been afraid that fighting either of them would end up with him bloody.

He jumps back as he blocks Jay's attack, much to the older boy's annoyance.

"C'mon C, I already know you can defend." Jay shakes his head.

"Better to master one thing in this instance," He breathes out, sword ready to defend at they circled each other. "Than to be mediocre at all of it."

"Well, you better start mastering fucking offense." Jay clicks his tongue. "Come on man, give me what you got…Dragon's watching." He adds lower. "Before you get stuck _actually_ doing lessons with me and T." He all but breathes into Carlos' ear when they connect blades.

Carlos blanches at the thought. He did not want to spend his free time sword fighting when he could be making something. For instance, the camera T had salvaged. He would rather be figuring out how to fix that than be sparring. He got needing to defend yourself, he did. But at the end of the day, he'd rather be robbed blind than actually pick up a sword. Not that he'd tell anybody here that- Except for maybe Hyades and Evie. They would understand at least.

His arm shakes as his sword rebounds off Jay's, the sensation making his hand numb.

"Don't you dare fucking drop it, C!" Mal calls out.

Carlos clenches his teeth as he fixes his footing. He'd been sword fighting with them for years. He could hold his own. He just usually didn't have too and preferred it that way. He jumps back.

"Nice." Jay nods in approval.

"Better." Mal nods once.

Carlos blushes under the praise, looking away when he feels his ears start to burn. "Can I go back to reading now?"

"If you must." Mal rolls her eyes.

* * *

"Okay Deez, show us what you've been practicing," Jay calls out as he holds out his sword for her.

"I don't want to ruin my clothes." Hyades pouts as she looks down at the blue, black and grey flowy top and pants she was wearing.

"D!" Jay snaps in exasperation.

"Fine," Hyades grumbles as she takes the sword.

"Jay," Evie blinks at him. "I spent a lot of time on her wardrobe-"

"Which is why T is going to spar her." Mal interrupts.

"How does that save my stitches?" Evie pouts.

"Because he's the only one who actually cares about sparing your thread." Mal smiles too sweetly, the tone just as insulting.

T shrugs, "I know how much time she puts into that shit."

"And Deez…" Jay grabs the much shorter girl by her thin shoulders, "Do not play the waiting game this time. Attack and Defend."

Hyades rolls her eyes, "Okay, fine. Gods."

T snorts as he picks himself up and walks over to jump in the pool. "Ready when you are, princess." He calls out, dagger and sword at the ready.

Hyades nods once before she side skips and rushes into range on the offensive.

T laughs joyously, as he jumps back in surprise, before launching into his attack. "Nice one D."

"Still didn't get the surprise off though," Hyades growls as she brings her sword up in a slicing arc.

T's eyes widen as he backbends before he flips out of the way. "Fuck." He laughs again. "That's what I'm talkin' bout." He jumps back to his feet.

"Be careful what you wish for…" Hyades smiles before she presses forward again.

T blocks the swings to the best of his ability before the tip of his sword goes flying.

"Ha!" Hyades giggles as she bounces in, launching herself at his back before she gets T in a headlock.

T smirks, as he twists his dagger up and points it towards her face.

"Fuck… I forgot you had a dagger." She pouts as she drops down from T's back.

"Nice fucking disarm though." T smiles down at her. "You've gotten a fuck ton better."

"I haven't had many choices since learning to control my fire have I?" Hyades grumbles as she looks down at the sword in her hand.

T lets out a low chuckle as he pats Hyades back.

"I think I broke your sword, Jay." Hyades sighs as she turns to offer him the blade.

Jay tilts his head to the side as he takes the blade back in confusion. "No big." He swings it experimentally, feeling the balance shift. "Oh. You mean _actually_ broke it."

"It looks fine." Mal glares.

"Here." Jay hands the sword over to Mal.

"You made it loose in the handle."

"I gripped too hard," Hyades pouts, "sorry Jay."

T lets out a low bark of laughter. "Don't apologize. That's fucking badass. You're getting better with controlling your strength as well."

Mal folds her arms over her chest, "Finally." She rolls her eyes. "Took you long e-fucking-nough."

T rolls his eyes, opening his mouth before he makes a fist and shuts it again. He was already so sick of this whole not pissing off Mal thing. It was giving him a headache, not to snark back with her. It was totally worth it if it meant seeing Carlos and Evie and training with Jay.

Besides that, it had been a fan-fucking-tastic day. He'd found a good haul at the Barge. Got to eat Evie's cooking. Got closer than he ever had before to besting Mal. And got to fight Hyades. And spend time with the usually exclusive core four.

He hoped it was enough to keep Jay from being frustrated or disappointed or whatever the fuck he had been feeling towards him last Tuesday. He loved his freedom. Craved it.

But…

He was starting to crave spending time with people too. Wanted their approval. Their praise. Their criticism.

He just wanted to pretend that his life was fucking normal.

* * *

 **Hi again :)**

 **So, we're struggling to keep up with the questions that we oh so love posing to you all, but I'll do my best to fill Twisted's curious shoes...**

 **Did you enjoy seeing the characters return to the pool? A picnic seemed to help smooth things over before they moved on to their sword sparring this time. Leave it to Evie right?**

 **Did the sword sparring surprise you? Twisted and I know we have to get better at writing action scenes so we do try to sprinkle these in every now and then, but this chapter had three of them back-to-back. Did you have a favorite match up? Did anyone surprise you?**

 **What do you think of T's latest find on the barge? The kid loves finding and fixing stuff, especially with Carlos.**

 **Also, side note, the book Deez was describing to Carlos is actually a description of one of my favorite animated movies from when I was a kid. The movie was based on a book, but I have yet to be able to get my hands on a copy of it. Did anyone out there feel like they recognized that plot? I'd love to see guesses. :)**

 **What are your thoughts on the character development we had going in this chapter? I know we tried to shine a light on each character in this chapter to show progress in one way or another, do you have a favorite moment?**

 **Was there any part of this chapter that felt underdeveloped?**

 **And last question... Are you enjoying the rapid updates?**

 **I think this will be chapter 65, last night we wrapped up chapter 105, with a possible 115 chapters dedicated to this book. Think we can make it? I'm willing to try if you are. Good luck all around, and may the odds be ever in our favor (Couldn't resist.) Also, hope for Florida's afternoon rain to be light, I've been losing power during the storms and it's kind of killing me. X.x**

 **-Dark**


	67. Broken Glass

**Hi again,**

 **Short and sweet... Thanks for tagging me back in, we hope you're ready for some hurt/comfort.**

 **And Some T and Carlos...**

 **Enjoy**

 **-Dark**

* * *

 **The Next Day...**

"I'm good man," Carlos grins at T standing outside Hell Hall, "but not that good."

T tilts his head to the side? "Good on what?"

"Not here for the camera?" Carlos furrows his brow as he steps aside to let the other boy in.

"Oh." T shakes his head. "Nah. Figured that would take more than a day to do anything with." He steps into the house. "Your mom-"

"-is at the spa." Carlos shrugs, "She ran out of booze today and declared she needed a vacation."

T frowns as he looks over Carlos in concern, noting the dark circles under his eyes, before he looks around the house. There were furs all laid out in the process of being groomed. The normally spotless home had broken glass and cigarette butts everywhere. Tables and chairs knocked over. Even the couch was on its side.

"Yeah…" Carlos shifts awkwardly as he watches T, "I uh… I fell behind on some things around the house in my… attention on the swords…"

"Dude, you are talking to the king of _accidents_ over here." T sighs as he runs a hand over his hair and lets out a heavy sigh before looking back to Carlos. "Here." He digs out a brown paper bag, the bottom covered in grease stains, and hands it to him. "It's probably a bit cold, sorry." He apologizes before he continues to the living room, and without a word starts cleaning it.

Carlos tilts his head to the side as he looks the sack over. "No problem, I can heat it up in the oven." He grins as he heads to the kitchen.

"You do you, kid," T calls back, as he starts moving the furniture back to where he remembered it.

"It shouldn't take long-" Carlos stops as he walks in on T cleaning, "Oh, you don't have to-

"I know." T shakes his head. "But I wanted to chill with you- Might as well do something productive while we do it…"

"But it's my job-"

"I know that C." T shrugs, "But it'll get done quicker if we both do it. Then we can do something else."

Carlos blushes, but nods. "If you're sure…"

"When am I not?" T teases back, not bothering to look up as he continues moving the furniture.

"You know, by your own admission you're never sure about anything."

T waves his hand dismissively, "Okay- Fair," He chuckled lowly, "For once then."

"As long as we're on the same page." Carlos grins as he turns back to the kitchen. He comes back with trash bags, broom, dustpan, and a bucket of cleaning supplies. "Gloves?"

T shrugs, before he walks over and takes the offered gloves, and takes the broom and dustpan. "I got the glass." He offers as he takes the supplies and gets to work.

Carlos nods as he turns to start cleaning surfaces.

T frowns as he notices the reddish-brown color on some of the shards as if they'd broken skin on their way to the floor. His gut twists, as he continues cleaning. Was it always like this here? He'd heard mention of the howls that came from Hell Hall… But he'd never seen the aftermath of one of Cruella's fits. His jaw clenches. He fucking hated the OVs so much at that moment. He lets out a sigh as he continues cleaning. His eyes constantly flicker to Carlos. Noting the way he favored his right side. The sluggishness of his actions. The way he was slow to pick anything up. It hurt his fucking heart so much his eyes burned.

Carlos goes to the kitchen when the timer dings.

T hears him banging around in there until he comes back out with two plates.

"This smells amazing. Where did you get it?" Carlos asks as he sets the plates down on the coffee table.

"Better you don't ask." T can't help his grin before he notices both plates. "Fuck, thanks man, but I already ate with E."

Carlos blinks and looks down at the plates, "Oh… I thought… So why'd you bring me food if we're not sharing?"

T shrugs, "I was already in the area and wanted to see if we could chill… Just seemed easier to bring you food so we could chill longer-" He holds up a hand before Carlos can argue, "But honestly, I don't mind doing this."

"So you brought me food, and you don't mind helping me clean…" Carlos looks down at his plate, but T can see the tops of his ears turn bright red.

T bites his lip, "Would you feel better about it if I sat down with you instead of continuing to clean?"

Carlos doesn't look up, but his head slowly nods.

"Heard." T smiles. He had never been so glad to hear one of Hyades' revelations. Her guess that Carlos was in the same position as Evie had been spot on. How much were the rest of them revealing to their little demi-goddess? The thought left him uncomfortable, but no more uncomfortable than the sight of the pup feeling less than in front of him. He wanted to see where the fuck Carlos had been shredded over the glass. What if he still had shards in his back?

When Carlos sits, T walks over and sits down with him. The two sit in silence while Carlos eats; awkwardly at first, but after the first few bites, he's eating more like his normal self.

T leans back in the chair. How was he supposed to bring up glass in wounds without making Carlos feel more uncomfortable than he already did? He knew he'd hate it if- He sighs. His eyes drop to his arms where he knew the bruises under his sleeves were her father had chained them. He holds back a shudder before he shakes his head.

"Dude, that was as tasty as it smelled." Carlos grins as he slowly gathers both empty plates.

"Glad you liked it." T grins at him, "Best food on the fucking isle-Not made by a princess."

"Yeah, I like that." Carlos nods and takes the plates back to the kitchen, "E makes amazing food, and D's apple tarts are the best, but man, that was great fish and fries."

T nods his head in agreement. "Right?" He smiles before he shifts in discomfort. "Want to finish up cleaning? You can focus on furs and I'll get the rest?"

Carlos slowly nods as he walks back into the living room, "Sure. The furs can take me ages though…"

"It needs to get done. I get that." T assures him.

"Cool, let me get the brushes and stuff." Carlos walks over to the door he'd always warned T not to go through.

"Heard." T's smile falls at the sight of Carlos' back as he disappears. The sight of red makes his eye twitch. He takes a deep breath before he turns and starts cleaning again. It was fucking eating at him to know he couldn't do anything to fucking help either. He fucking hated how untouchable the fucking OV's were. "Fuck." He curses. He might not be able to stop it, but he could help… If he approached this right. He knew how humiliating it could be to be bested by an adult. He bites his cheek hard enough to bleed. This was going to be fun to navigate.

"So, I was thinking about the idea you had for making a sword more durable for Gil and D's." Carlos starts talking again the moment the door shut behind him, "I'm thinking of taking some sketches to Yensid to get his opinion on them, but I wanted to know what you thought first."

"That sounds awesome." T agrees. "Any input on their weapons would be super helpful at this point." He adds as he picks up the last dustbin full of glass.

"I was thinking Jay and Harry might also need stronger blades, and you. I mean you three are the real fighters and Gil." Carlos grins, "Now that I know him it's so hard to picture him fighting- not because he can't or anything, he's just a really nice guy, ya know."

T snorts, "That's fucking Gil for ya man… Full of surprises. Told ya you'd like him. He's very chill until you fuck with what is his."

Carlos smiles before he turns to the first fur on a line. He pulls a brush out of a bag and slowly raises his arms over his head to start fluffing and cleaning.

The two work in silence for a good hour before Carlos whimpers.

T freezes at the sound, at Carlos' side before he can even think about the consequences.

Carlos blinks, "Sorry, just a cough or-"

"Just let me take it out." T frowns.

"Huh…" Carlos backs away a step, "I don't-"

T frowns as he leans his hip against the table. "Look. I can not ask questions and we can get the glass out of your back- Or you can argue, and makeup whatever story you want to tell me- But either way the glass is getting out of your back."

Carlos blinks wide, terrified eyes at T. But then, he nods, "When you put it that way," He grimaces as he grabs the hem of his shirt to pull above his head, "I vote no questions."

T lets out a breath of relief as he plops his messenger bag on the table. "Same." He agrees.

"What do you want me to do?" He winces as he slides the shirt off.

T's eyes water as he looks at Carlos, their skin matched with the myriad of scars that existed under their clothes. He blinks them away before the younger boy can notice. "Where are you gonna be the most comfortable?" He states monotonously.

Carlos sighs before he lays face down on the table, hiding his face in his shirt.

"Fair enough." T nods as he steps closer to the table, and starts pulling out the tools and supplies he'd need to remove the shards he could see from Carlos' back. "I- uh- This is gonna suck." He sighs. He wanted to douse the other boys back in his ointments but was afraid of pushing the glass in deeper. He picks up the pliers from the table, silent as he begins his work. His jaw tensing with every whimper and squirm.

"We could be twins." T finally mumbles.

"I'm nowhere near as tall as you," Carlos says, his voice muffled by his shirt.

"I'll show you when we're done." T clicks his tongue. "It has nothing to do with height." He continues in an even voice. He opens a jar, ignoring Carlos' groan at the smell. "Trust me, you'll thank me later…" He murmurs as he starts applying the ointment to the boys back. Before applying a second over that one.

Once he's finished applying the ointments he frowns. "Bandages or wrap?"

"Bandages…" Carlos mumbles, "I don't stay in wraps well."

T nods, as he starts opening the bandage packages. "I get that- they take a while to get used too."

When T finishes applying bandages to the cuts needing to be covered he steps back, "Done."

Carlos slowly sits up, still hiding his face, "Thanks." He nods before he starts struggling with his shirt.

"Any time man." T picks up the contents he'd spilled from his bag in his haste to bandage the pup up.

Carlos sighs as he finally pulls his shirt on, feeling better once the scars and his back was covered again. Everyone had seen him fucked up now. Though he appreciated T's approach best. No questions. Jay was similar, but Mal always ended up finding out everything Jay knew… Which was fair, he's her second after all… But it was still humiliating. He was so caught up in his thoughts that he'd completely looked over the fact that he'd put his shirt on with no pain whatsoever. "Huh… Yeah, thanks." T had said he'd thank him later. And not feeling his back right now was certainly something he was grateful for.

T shrugs, "No problem." He shifts in discomfort. "Sorry."

Carlos shrugs, again happy to be able to do so pain-free. "You didn't do anything."

"Yet…" T sighs before he sets his jaw. He twists and with some effort pulls up the back of his layers, exposing a myriad of wounds and scars on the lower half of his own back.

"Oh, that's what you meant." Carlos couldn't stop the shock, couldn't get his face to be neutral. T's back was just as bad if not worse than his own. He wanted to ask, but T had agreed to his no questions so it felt rude. He looks away. It didn't stop him from wondering. If T was an orphan, a street urchin, then why did he look like him? And if he had a parent, why lie about it?

T drops his layers before he turns back around, nearly as red as Carlos' had been. "I get accidents…" He kicks an invisible rock. "I mean if you ever have another one…" He shrugs, not looking Carlos in the eyes.

Carlos nods, "You know… Same right?"

T shifts in discomfort. "Fair." He nods.

"Um, thanks." Carlos lets out a sigh.

"No problem." T shrugs, "Why don't you finish the furs and I'll finish the rooms… Maybe then we can fuck with the camera…"

"I'd like that." Carlos grins. T really was a great guy. It was hard to trust anyone here, but T… T had more than earned his trust. It was funny to think a couple of years ago he'd been afraid of T and what the bully hunter would want for services rendered.

"Cool. We can figure out the food situation then too." T turns around to head back to the other room.

"Food situation?" Carlos furrows his brow as he turns back to the furs. Maybe T was talking about what they'd do for dinner later, but his more reasonable side knew T was probably going to start making food deliveries more often. He wasn't completely sure, but he suspected that T might already be doing the same thing for Evie. He'd always known the Evil Queen starved E, he's just never known what to do about it other than share what food he had when he could. He sighs. He wasn't sure how T had found out about his occasional hunger, but he also didn't care. He was grateful. And he felt better, in a strange way he didn't want to explore, knowing that T understood his scars and didn't ask questions.

* * *

 **Question time :)**

 **Are you glad Hyades had that conversation with T about Carlos needing help? What do you think of the two independents taking it on themselves to make sure that food is never in short supply for the people they care about? T with his access to the Chip Shop, and Deez with her access to crab apples and minions that will get her whatever she needs to make tarts.**

 **How did it feel to see the home life Carlos tries to hide? Are you glad T was there to help? Were you surprised that T ended up sharing something so personal with Carlos?**

 **Did anyone pick up on that reference about T having to get used to wraps? Too vague or just the right amount of reminder to you, the reader, while the characters are slowly gathering the bread crumbs of T's life.**

 **Was there anything about this chapter you wish we'd flushed out more? Anything we should have added?**

 **Thanks for continuing to follow us and for letting us know you're out there. We can't improve without you, and we can't entertain if we don't know what you're looking for. We have our main plot and subplots mapped out, but I'm sure you guys can tell we love fluff too. Let us know if there's something you want to see, or something you're looking forward to so we can give it extra lovings before we post it.**

 **All the love!**

 **Dark**


	68. Swords and Betrayal

**About two weeks fly by...**

Gil grins as he looks around at the rest of the book club with pride in his eyes. They'd finally did it. It had taken them a little over a month, but they were pretty sure this was it. The right combination of metals, the right temperature. The right balance and weight. The right grip. The right edging. The right everything. Besides the shell, he'd made for Hyades he wasn't sure he'd ever been so proud of something he'd help create.

It had certainly been a team effort with; Hyades playing the part of the furnace, himself the blacksmith, Carlos the metallurgist, and T directing it, while keeping their leaders busy. Harry and Jay had been their go-to for testers as well as himself and Deez.

His grin widens until it's his signature goofy one. He loved Harry and Uma with everything in his heart, he knew he did. But, the book club offered him something different. He wasn't sure what, he was just sure he liked it.

"It's beautiful." Hyades beams as she passes the sword to Carlos. "I can't believe we made that."

Gil's eyes crinkle as his smile widens. A warmth spreads through his chest at the thread of awe in her tone. It had taken him a lot of work to get it to that level. Uma and Harry had both taken to commenting on his muscles of late, and he was damn proud of it too.

Carlos's eyes light up as he takes the sword and looks it over. "So cool." He grins as he swishes the blade with a flick of his wrist. The green hilt glistens in the sun. "She's gonna love it."

Gil lets out a breath he hadn't even known he'd been holding. He wasn't sure why he'd been so concerned that the other boy would treat him like he was an idiot. But Carlos hadn't made him feel stupid once- Even when he had been forced to reread a passage several times or break something down. He had grown to like him through the last month. It was odd.

"Right." T grins. "So, one down eight more to go."

Eight didn't sound like enough. He didn't want to think about their little group ending after a quick eight blades. He wondered if anyone would be opposed to making daggers next?

"And Uma's is next." Hyades grins as she turns to Gil, "I know my stuff is going to get easier now that we know what works." She wraps her arms around his arm, "Are you going to be okay to start over?"

"Bring it." Gil smiles as he flexes his biceps. "Look at this shit. My dad would be so proud." Huh. Would be? That was new. He usually said will. When had that started? He smiles. Better question. Did it matter? He didn't feel like it did anymore, at least not the craving sensation it had once been.

T snorts. "Hell yeah man, fucking rock that shit."

Hyades frowns as she tightens her grip on his arm, "He doesn't deserve to know how awesome you are." she huffs.

"None of our parents do." Gil shrugs, with a surge of confidence he didn't usually feel unless Uma and Harry were by his side...Or Deez was in his arms. "Doesn't mean it wouldn't be nice to hear it."

"I guess that's true," Hyades admits softly as she looks away.

Carlos nods, "Well, my job's kind of done, except I'm still working on formulas and designs for you and D." He chuckles, "Can't have you two breaking your swords the same day you get them."

"I was thinking- I know T's been learnin' swords and everything, but uh- I was thinkin' after we finish swords we could try doin' daggers." Gil can't help but trip over himself. Not sure if he wanted to show his excitement, or hide it. After all, there was no guarantee the other three felt the same as he did.

"Fuck yes!" T nods emphatically, "A dagger for everyone!"

Gil's smile returns tenfold at T's enthusiastic fist pump. One down.

"They are easier to hide…" Carlos slowly nods as he rubs his fingers across his lips, "And I know I'll get more use out of a dagger than a sword anyway."

Two. Gil's eyes brighten with excitement like he'd never felt before.

"It would mean we'd have to keep the book club going, so I'm down." Hyades smiles, "I didn't want this to end yet anyways. I uh…" She looks down, "I like getting to hang out with all of you together."

Three. He sighs with relief. "I didn't want to stop either."

"Yeah, I haven't even tried smithing yet-" T pouts, "Not that I think I'd be anywhere near Gil's level. But I wanna hit scorching metal with a hammer- Besides," he flings his arms out in front of him, gesturing to Gil, "look at those results- I want that."

Gil flexes both biceps playfully. "I bet you do."

"Bet you do what?" A voice greets.

Gil was happy he wasn't the only one to jump. It was rare someone caught T off guard. He must've seriously been into their conversation. And Deez even shrieked. It didn't take much for Carlos to jump, but none-the-less it made him feel better.

"You scared me." Hyades hisses as she kicks sand towards Jay.

T snorts. "Shoulda been paying attention princess."

Gil turns narrowed eyes on T, "You jumped too."

"Ssshhh." T holds up a finger. "Damn it." He turns to Jay. "The score's still like a hundred to eight."

Jay covers his mouth with one hand, trying to cover the laughter, "Don't I get a bonus or something for getting all four of you without trying?"

"Fine but then my score shoots up too if that's the case…"

Gil looks between the two. Was that a game between the two? Huh. How many games did T play with people? And did all of them involve- His eyes narrow. He was sure there was a pattern here. Survival? That seemed like the theme. He grins. Leave it to T to turn fun into something practical.

"T… You never _accidentally_ scare anyone." Hyades rolls her eyes, "If it's not ' _surprise_!' It's ' _aha_!' you weren't paying attention."

Gil nods. Yep. Definitely survival.

T snorts, "Fair." He crosses his arms.

"Okay okay okay. Jay got us, moving on…" Carlos turns and picks up the finished blade, "Want an outside opinion or what guys?"

"Right." T agrees. "Jay, down for a fight?"

Jay holds his hand out for the blade, smiling when Carlos drops it into his grip.

Gil holds his breath as Jay examines the blade. He may not have been Harry, but Jay had earned his respect over the last month. Anyone who could practice with T for hours deserved mad props. And he appreciated how much he cared for Hyades and T when they weren't around.

"That's got a nice weight to it. I'm assuming it's Mal's right?"

"Yeah." Hyades grins as she walks over to point out various aspects, "Carlos came up with a way to wash the metal hilt to turn it green. And Gil worked out a tempering method that helped to keep it a little thicker in the center for balance while helping it get an edge on both sides and a point on the tip, which T sharpened."

"Nice." Jay grins, "Evie will be thrilled that a weapon will match Mal's outfits." He teases Carlos.

Carlos shrugs, "I figured it might help our cause too."

Jay nods before he swishes the blade. "Swift and light too. Mal might not ever say it out loud but this is the perfect blade for her."

Gil breathes out in relief. "We came up with three designs. Uma and Evie's are gonna be similar."

"That's a good idea, they favor speed and this sword is built for it." Jay nods in approval, "But what are the other two designs?"

Carlos holds up a finger. "It's not Mal level," He explains as he walks away. "But it's a base design for both the other designs." He comes back with sketches and notes.

Jay looks over the two drawings. "Huh. I've never actually seen a broad sword. You guys sure you can manage those?"

"Like make or wield them?" Hyades asks

"Make them." Jay rolls his eyes.

"With Gil and Carlos, we can make anything." Hyades nods confidently.

"Fuck yeah they can." T grins at him and Carlos.

"Between me and the little man, I'm sure we got it," Gil assures him dismissively. "We're already talking about daggers."

"Dudes, and D… That sounds awesome. I call dibs on the fourth dagger." Jay smirks.

T clicks his tongue smugly, "Glad you understand Jay."

Gil chuckles, apparently he wasn't the only one with an extra dose of confidence today. Not that he disagreed. It would be weird if T didn't get the third dagger after he orchestrated this whole thing in the first place.

"Well, let's test this baby out." Jay grins as he holds Mal's sword up.

"That's what I was waitin' on." T states with a lazy grin, as he goes to fetch another blade.

* * *

Carlos laughs at the look on T's face when three minutes into the fight his blade breaks.

Gil and Hyades couldn't look at T. They were looking at everything but T.

"That's some fucking bullshit. Is there any style of swordplay you haven't fucking got down pat?" T questions, before he shakes his head. He turns to the three of them. "But fucking boss ass sword. It shot up my arm three times while it struck."

Jay chuckles as he drops his hand on T's head and ruffles it. "Use your dominant hand then, jackass," He smiles when T accepts the touch much as a disgruntled cat would. With the scowl and everything.

"What do you think Jay?" Gil blurts out.

Ah. That was one of the many things he'd grown to like about this group. Everyone just seemed to blurt out whatever question was on their minds- WITH NO REPERCUSSIONS. It was fantastic. So much so it nearly outweighed his fear of Mal. Nearly.

"Sturdy. Quick. Good grip." Jay grins, "Honestly, probably one of the best swords I've ever used. Mal's gonna lose her-" He stops for several seconds before he continues on tonelessly, "-her shit…"

Carlos swallows. That wasn't good. He never liked when people stopped mid-sentence. It usually meant they had an epiphany. And an epiphany on the isle was usually a bad one. "What?" He was almost afraid to ask.

"How the fuck are we gonna give this to Mal without having her ask a fucking million questions." Jay wipes his hand down his face.

Gil steps back, with his hands up. "Not my seahorse, not my race."

"Nope." Carlos shakes his head.

"I could give it to her." Hyades offers, "She never questions me when I give her sculptures.

"Does it have to be you…" Gil frowns, "I don't want you to end up back at the catacombs because the dragon can't watch her tongue." He shifts in discomfort.

"Well, if she gets too mean… What if I come to the docks?"

"Or you can just come back with me now, and let them sort this out."

Jay nods, "That's probably a good idea." He agrees.

"I can handle this guy." Hyades steps forward and turns to face them all.

"No one's saying you can't." Jay crosses his arms. "I'm just saying there are other options." He turns to look at T.

"Sorry, I'm trying to be on my best behavior with the dragon." T mirrors Jay. "Don't see you jumping to volunteer."

"Mal's very much a shoot first and ask questions later type of person."

"Hello… Demi-goddess."

"Verbally." Carlos chimes in.

"Who has control of her fire." Hyades grins, "Look I'm not saying that I'm looking forward to it, but I have been giving Mal gifts for years now, I think I have the best chance of giving it to her without her asking too many questions."

"Makes sense to me." T agrees. "Send the demi-goddess. She's making good points."

Gil glares at T. "Or you go and deal with the dragon-"

"I'll be fine," Hyades step up to Gil, stretching up on her tiptoes to wrap her arms around his neck.

Jay shifts in discomfort as Gil hugs Hyades back.

Carlos looks away as Gil and Jay share a look. He knew he was missing something. Hyades was making some really good points. And so was T. He probably shouldn't have chimed in, but he knew how fucking harsh Mal could be on one of her good days. And lately, she'd been in a right foul mood that hadn't dissipated with T's behavior.

"What if I make you a deal?" Hyades asks as she pulls back to look into Gil's eyes, "If anything happens, I'll come to talk to you. _Really_ talk. And I won't run and hide first. Straight back here so I can go home with you no matter what."

"Boom." T gestures to Hyades, " _And_ if it makes you two chest beaters happy, I'll tag along and drop in if shit gets too nasty- But seriously- Volunteer with great points- Right here. Even willing to make a deal over it."

Hyades grins at T before she turns back to Gil, "Deal?"

"If T goes with you." Gil crosses his arms. "And he _actually_ stays with you." He glares at T.

Carlos hides his amusement when both T and Hyades roll their eyes. Part of him wanted to ask if T had ever left Hyades before, but then he remembers the two weeks T dipped out. He couldn't remember one hundred percent, but he was pretty sure Hyades was playing hide and seek with him during that incident.

"Fine, T shadows me. And if anything happens," She turns to T, "He'll get me back here. How's that?"

Gil and Jay share another look.

"Deal." Gil seals it with a chaste kiss to her temple.

"Don't worry," Hyades smiles as she looks around, until her eyes fall on Carlos, "I won't leave unless I know book club is safe."

Carlos lets out a breath he hadn't been holding. He wasn't sure how, but if anyone could talk Mal into being okay with this- It would be Hyades.

* * *

Mal lifts her brow at the knock. She lowers the can she'd been holding. Only one person still bothered with that courtesy. "Come in D." She calls out. She'd happily take the

"Hey, Mal." Hyades greets as she slips in, "I thought I heard your paint mixing. How's the mural?"

"Tch." Mal slumps back in her chair. "Fucking awful." She frowns. "I still have no idea what the fuck to put up there…"

Hyades looks around at all the murals on the walls before she looks back to Mal, "What if you did some kind of shadowy representation of T?"

"Tch." Mal scoffs. "And waste a wall for that tard?" She questions before she can think.

Hyades shrugs, "I thought it sounded kind of cool, you're great with shades."

"Huh…" Mal frowns. She was pretty great with the greyscale. And the kid was around enough that she could claim him as one of her own if she wanted. Still. The kid was a walking headache. Did she _really_ want to put up a mural for him on her last wall? She sneers, knowing her gang would like it.

"I don't want to waste your time, I know you don't get a lot of time to paint anymore, but I brought something for you." She pulls the bundled up sword from behind her back.

Another gift? Mal sits up, dropping the can on the couch. It was much bigger than anything Hyades had ever brought her before. "What'd you make this time?" She asks curiously. As annoying as she could occasionally find the other girl to be, she could at least always appreciate art.

She stands up and walks over, unable to contain her curiosity.

Hyades smiles as she holds it out for Mal, the length resting on both upward turned palms as if she were offering tribute. "I helped make this one."

Mal lifts her brow. "Only helped?" She asks, curiosity fully piqued as she takes the bundle, surprised by the weight. Glass was usually heavy- But not this heavy.

"You'll understand." Hyades encourages with a wink.

"Huh." Mal frowns as she opens the bundle before her eyes widen in surprise. "A fucking sword! You made a fucking sword?" She pulls it out, stepping back as she lets the cloth drop to the floor.

"Helped." Hyades corrects with a small smile, "Do you like it?" She bites her bottom lip nervously.

Mal gives the sword several test flicks. "Fuckin' love it." She brandishes it again. She never thought she would use that word in her life. She couldn't help it. She'd never received such an amazing gift. "It's got a great weight, and length."

Hyades lets out a relieved sigh, "Well, you're the first to receive one. And if it passes your inspection then I can't wait to get back to work."

Mal smirks, "Nice." She starts practicing some swings. "Where the fuck is Jay when you need him?" She grins. "Fuck I'd even take the tard right now." She swings the blade down.

"Oh, well when we tested it out we kind of broke his sword, so he might not be able to take duel requests for a little while."

Mal's eyes brighten. "It broke his sword?" She asks, unable to keep the excitement from her voice. She knew T's sword had been Jay's original blade, with plenty of wear and tear, but it was a sturdy beast.

"Yeah, T was upset, but also excited, ya know." Hyades giggles lightly, "We thought it was a good sign."

Mal can't help her snort. "That checks out." She brandishes the sword again. "I'd feel better approving it after actually fighting with it." She admits with a frown. "Not that I don't think this thing is a fucking beauty- Because she is- But if you're asking for my advice or go ahead, I can't give it without a fight." She shrugs.

"I could spar with you, I mean I'm not your level of attacking yet, but I can defend."

Mal laughs, "I don't fucking think so. I don't want it broken either."

"Fair. I'm not great with controlling my strength yet."

"Well, you seemed to get your fire under control pretty damn fast." Mal rolls her shoulders. She hated giving compliments. It was uncomfortable to admit someone had improved. Like eating her own words uncomfortable.

"Thanks, that means a lot to me." Hyades smiles, "Don't worry, I won't ever repeat it. But thank you for seeing that I worked hard."

Mal rolls her eyes. She hated how spot on the girl could be at times. "I'd deny it anyway." She continues to swing the blade. "But yeah, no, seriously, I'm impressed. I never thought I'd see the day you could use your fire productively. It had to be hard."

"But so worth it, if I can be part of something that's helping people better arm themselves." Hyades nods.

Mal turns to stare at Hyades, unable to help the look of accusation. "You're making them for the stupid Wharf Rats aren't you?" She rolls her eyes. "Whatever." She shrugs, "I got the first one, right?"

"You're going to get the first dagger when we start on those too," Hyades adds quickly.

"Then I guess I can tolerate Carlos and Jay betraying me."

"I knew you already knew." Hyades smiles.

Mal shrugs, "I have eyes everywhere."

"Carlos found the way to make the hilt green. He's also the reason the formula's stronger."

Mal can't help but smile smugly. "I'll take brains over brawn any day." At least it had been her people who cracked the code. It took some of the sting out of it. Some. And if she were honest, getting her sword first had taken away the rest. She knew they had to be working on something big if they were so willing to go behind her back. She still wasn't thrilled at the idea… But if it meant her people being equipped with some of the best weapons on the isle she could deal.

"We all do just want to make sure we have better weapons Mal, T wasn't wrong when he got the idea. We just weren't confident in our ability to pull it off. Until recently. Believe me, we've had a lot of fails." Hyades frowns as she wraps her arms around her waist.

Mal's eyes narrow. So it had been that freaks idea. She'd been worried about that. That was a fucking problem. T was rousing her underlings to treasonous behavior.

"So… It's okay for us to keep going?" Hyades asks hesitantly, "None of us felt right doing it like this, but… We didn't want to get your hopes up if we couldn't pull it off."

Mal takes a deep breath, as her eyes drop to the sword in her hands. How the hell could she be mad at Jay and Carlos for wanting better weapons to defend themselves on this shit hole? "I s'pose it would be stupid to stop you now. I don't fucking like it- And if T pulls a stunt like this again I will _literally_ shove my foot up his ass- But I'm not so unreasonable that I can't see the benefit to this arrangement."

Hyades closes her eyes and nods before she opens them again, "Thank you Mal."

"It better fucking never happen again Deez. You two are a fucking pain in my ass, you know that?" Ugh. When did she start grouping Hyades in with T? That was a problem she needed to nip in the bud now before her people started defecting.

"I know, and I don't mean to be. But thank you for putting up with me anyway." Hyades smiles, "They're going to be so happy to hear it's fine for us to keep working, and that you liked the sword."

"Mhmm…" Mal murmurs. "Just know it is work, sometimes." She adds cattily. "And tell the others that this is their only free pass for going behind my back." She turns with a glare. Who was the ring leader...Hyades or T?

"I'll let them know." Hyades nods, "Good luck with the mural, I hope a muse visits." She rushes to the door, "Bye."

"Huh." Mal sinks back into the sofa, looking at the blade in her hands. Had she made the right decision? She hangs her head back and groans. This is what a second should be here for. To bounce ideas off of. But her second was busy fucking off with the independents. Independents she was queasy about. And at this point, they might not be independents for much longer. One more misfit and they'd have a fuckin gang. And over her dead body was she losing Hyades to T.

They knew if they formed a gang it would all be over right? That they wouldn't be able to visit or anything. That they would truly be enemies.

Her eyes narrow. Fucking T. The kid had been nothing but trouble since the well. And he'd somehow wormed his way through her ranks.

Sonovabitch.

What the fuck was she supposed to do? Confronting him about it would be admitting that she was worried about her gang's loyalty- But saying nothing might mean becoming enemies with the isle's shadow and demi-goddess.


	69. Red

**Good Morning Descendants!**

 **Sorry about yesterday. Twisted was very busy and also needed sleep, and I was having technical issues. I was trying to post this last night, got a hello and questions written and was about to save... When the power went out. Some swearing later I decided I had to go to bed...**

 **Anyway... Shout outs!**

 **devinnnicole- Thanks for joining us and letting us in on your thoughts.**

 **Dobby- Thanks for sticking this out as we rewrite, it really has become something else and we're grateful for your continued support**

 **Fandom- Thanks for always sharing your thoughts and favorites, and for tagging me :)**

 **We really appreciate all any and all support! Thanks for getting this far with us.**

 **And yeah, enjoy the new chapter :)**

* * *

 **A few hours later...**

Hyades wakes up with a strange pain in her lower belly. She reaches down and presses against the pain, but she couldn't figure out why she was hurting. She pulls her head up and raises a hand above her head, letting a few small flames dance to life so she can see.

She was sandwiched between Gil and Harry, though Uma had joined them once her shift at the shop was over.

Everything looked normal, just like any other morning when she stayed on the ship. Except for the strange pain radiating in her abdomen. She struggles against Harry and Gil's hold so she can sit up to see if maybe Shrimpy had been sitting on her or something, but even then that wouldn't explain this.

Her heart freezes when she sees blood on the sheets. Someone was hurt. Hurt bad enough to bleed!

A small sound of panic rips from her throat as she rises to her knees and turns to investigate Gil. He had blood on him. She holds her flamed hand to her mouth as she reaches out with her other hand.

"Gil?" She squeaks as she shakes him, her voice tight with fear.

"Mmm?" Gil lazily reaches out to pull her back to bed still half asleep.

"No, wait. Gil, there's blood on you and I can't see where you're hurt?"

"Hurt?" Gil sits up, "I ain't hurt," He blinks at her in confusion before he turns to Harry and shakes him.

Hyades turns to Harry, letting out another squeak when she sees blood on him too, "Harry!" What the heck was going on? How were they both hurt? And why did she feel weird?

Uma startles awake, her eyes widening in surprise before she rolls out of bed and lunges for the tub.

"Uma! It's orange!" Gil warns as he points to the slight flames flickering between Deez's hand and face.

"No, it's not, it's red." Hyades shakily points at the bloody sheet under Harry.

"What' ya be ah goin' on 'bout ah rainbow for?" Harry asks in confusion as one eye peaks open.

Uma blinks as she looks between the three of them. "Wait, what are we talking about?"

"Harry or Gil are bleeding!" Hyades snaps.

Gil runs a hand over his thighs, "It ain't me."

Uma furrows her brow as she walks back to the bed. She grabs the lantern on the table before she taps it to Hyades' flame.

A low glow lights up the bed, revealing slick smears of blood on the sheet between Harry and Gil.

But mostly under Hyades.

"Harry, where are you hurt?" Deez frowns as she continues to runs her fingers over the partially dried blood on Harry.

Harry blinks up at her before he shakes his head, "Nah, I ain'nah hurtin', Deez, I be tired."

Uma frowns as she watches her cousin freak out, still looking between Harry and Gil for whatever wound they had. She sighs before she pulls the covers completely off the bed. "Deez…Take a breath baby girl. It's your blood."

Hyades furrows her brow as she looks up to Uma, "I don't bleed, look-" she holds her arms up for inspection before she runs her hands over her legs, "Not me."

"You're not injured Deez. It's a period. It comes and goes, like every few months you'll bleed." Uma attempts to hide her smile.

"Why?" Hyades shakes her head, "How can you bleed without being hurt?" she turns back to look Harry and Gil over again. That made more sense. One of them was hurt and didn't know it.

Harry grins before he pulls her into a hug, "Cause ye be a lady now, Deez."

Gil drops a heavy hand on to Harry's head and pushes him off her. "Uma usually has cramps." He explains as he pulls her into his arms.

Hyades drops her hand to the pain in her belly.

Uma frowns, "Hey boys, wanna go and grab us some freshwater for us. Don't bother heating it. Just be quick about it, yeah." She commands softly.

"Aye cap'in." Harry agrees with a yawn before he salutes and springs up out of the bed.

"O'course." Gil nods before he slides to the edge of the bed and sets Hyades down. He pulls her hair away from her face before he stands to follow Harry.

"You guys are covered in blood." Hyades points out.

Harry and Gil both look at each other before looking down at themselves.

"Aye, well be lookin' at that mate… Looks like Lil' Deez be a bleeder."

Gil rolls his eyes as he punches Harry's shoulder. "It's okay Deez, we'll be back with water for ya."

"Grab some fresh blankets from the hold," Uma calls out over her shoulder.

"Aye aye Cap'in, on it." Harry nods as he and Gil walk out of the captain's quarters.

Uma sighs in relief as the door clicks behind them. "Deez…" She sits down next to her cousin and wraps one arm around her small shoulders, "It's okay baby girl… This is just another annoyingly normal for us girls."

"But I don't bleed…" Hyades shakes her head, "I don't get hurt…"

"And you're not hurt," Uma assures her gently. "It's a period sweetheart. All girls get them when they get older."

"Oh…" Evie had mentioned something like that when she'd talked about why the toga wasn't fitting right.

"I know it can sound overwhelming… But I promise you baby girl," Her thumbs brush Hyades' arms gently, "it's normal. Every girl you know has one. From the princess to the stupid Dragon. Cora-" She rolls her eyes and shakes her head, "Poseidon help us all with that one. And Freddie and CJ and Henrietta..." She shakes her head. "It doesn't mean there's anything wrong with you… Just that you're getting older."

"It's why I needed new clothes." Hyades shrugs.

Uma nods her head. "Exactly. You're gonna start filling out. Won't be much. We don't eat well enough for that shit… But yeah, you'll start getting curves. Men and boys will start paying more attention to you-"

"That's all I need, more fucking attention," Hyades grumbles.

Uma chuckles, "It's a different type of attention, sweetheart." She leans down and presses a kiss to Hyades' crown. "A woman's attention. But that's for a later day… Tonight we're talking about the seagulls and the guppies." She smiles gently. "But first, let's get you out of these clothes and into the tub."

"What are cramps?" Hyades asks as she slides out of the bed with Uma.

"Do you know how you keep pressin' your hand into your stomach?" Uma asks with a frown.

"Yeah, it keeps hurting," Hyades furrows her brow as she presses her hand to it again, "and not going away."

"Those, my lovely, are cramps." She frowns, "One of the wonderful gifts of being a woman." She rolls her eyes. "But it's not all bad." She shrugs. "And nothing too scary. I've had at least ten and I'm not dead yet." She winks at her.

Hyades looks back over the bed and then down at herself, "So, I'm not bleeding?"

"Oh no baby girl, you're bleeding." She explains gently, "But you're not bleeding cause your hurt. You're bleedin' cause you're a girl. And that's why you're having cramps. Because your body wanted you to have a baby, but it didn't have all the stuff to make one so it's gonna try again later. It just has to get rid of the blood and stuff."

Hyades slips the nightshirt off and steps out of the night shorts, "Wait… I can have babies?" The thought was horrifying.

"All women can have babies. That's where they come from..."

"Yeah, old women like Maleficent, your mom, Cruella, and the Evil Queen."

"Well, yeah, obviously, but I mean, they were our age once and they got their periods too… All the other woman OVs and sidekicks too. Every girl gets one. That's why Evie was so worried about you-" She admits begrudgingly. "having underwear. So you could put cloth in them for when this happened."

"Okay," That made sense, she could have sworn Evie had said something about periods when she'd been trying on clothes, she'd just confused it with writing. No wonder Evie had given her such a strange look, "what's that for?" She holds her hands to the sides of the tub and heats the water already in it before she lets Uma help her step in.

"You put the cloth there to soak up the blood so you don't wake up to a massacre every morning." She walks over to a cabinet and pulls out a bag, "This is where I keep the rags I use," She takes one out before walking back to her. "I'll show you what to do later." She states. "The hot water usually helps my cramps go away… But-" She bites her lip, "I'm not sure it's gonna do much for you but get you cleaned up…" She takes picks up a nearby half-decent towel.

"It doesn't hurt a lot, it just feels… Weird?" She looks down, tilting her head to the side as she searches for words, "Like an uncomfortable heartbeat or something." She finishes with a yawn.

Uma nods, "They are usually uncomfortable, but some of them can have you doubling over in pain. It just depends on the day or the month." She dips the cloth into the water and starts washing the blood off Deez absently.

"That sounds scary…" Her eyes widen. Could this hurt as bad as it did when she tried to remove her father's cuffs? She looks down at her hands, "I thought you said it's not."

"Promise it ain't nothin' you can't handle, baby girl," Uma assures her. "If the dragon can handle them, you can too." She adds with a smirk in her direction.

"This is stupid." Hyades splashes her hands into the water in frustration.

"Yes, it fucking is," Uma agrees, "But if men had one, none of us would be here… Which you know now that I think about it-" She shrugs. "Wouldn't be such a bad thing."

Hyades yawns again, "Not funny." She glares up through the yawn.

"Kinda funny." Uma disagrees teasingly as she boops Hyades nose.

"How do you know when it's going to happen? I don't want to bleed on the bed again."

Uma lets out a laugh. "You don't. The men do. Harry and Gil can always tell when I'm 'bout to start… But they happen so rarely it's hard to tell."

Hyades stares at the pink water, falling silent as Uma continued to clean her, her hands gentle as she swished a wet cloth over her skin. It was soothing. But her head felt foggy and all she wanted was to go back to sleep.

"I promise, this ain't nothing to be worried or scared about." Uma consoles her soothingly. "It's just apart of life, unfortunately. It's not fair, but what the fuck is?"

"I'm not scared…" Hyades lets her head hit the back of the tub with a dull thud before she turns to look at Uma, "It was unsettling, I guess. I was more scared when I thought Gil or Harry had been stabbed or something."

"I bet you were." Uma chuckles as she pushes Deez's hair back behind her ear.

Deez lazily reaches up to touch her fingers to Uma's wrist, "I don't know what I would have done if this happened at the temple." She chuckles as the door opens again, "Probably scared Pain and Panic to death."

"It be good ta be ah hearin' ya laugh." Harry nods as he dumps more water into the tub, "But what don'nah be ah scarin' those two to death?"

Uma smiles up at him. "Thank you both."

"No problem Uma." Gil smiles sweetly as he adds another bucket into the tub so it finally covered her chest.

"I guess I can tell T I solved the mystery." Hyades laughs, though it quickly morphs into another yawn

Uma lifts her brow, "Tired baby girl?" She asks softly as she takes out a chunk of hand soap, and lathers it with the cloth.

"Yeah." Hyades yawns again.

"What ya be ah meanin' 'bout ah mystery?" Harry asks as he and Gil get started on changing the bed sheets.

Uma begins washing her cousin again, making sure to eradicate any traces of blood.

"T's always wanted to know what color my blood is, now I can tell him red."

Gil grunts, his brow furrowed as he looks up from the bedsheets. "Has he tried to find out on his own?"

"We play 'surprise'…" She shrugs, "I wasn't very good at it at first."

"What's 'surprise'?" Uma can't stop herself as she continues her task.

"When I hide and wait for T to find me, he attacks me and I have to defend myself."

Uma closes her eyes as she takes a deep breath and lets it out slowly.

"I thought he was just jumping out at you." Gil frowns in disapproval.

Hyades shakes her head, "No, he wanted me to get better with the sword, and he hated how stubborn I was at first, so he said that I had to get better at being surprised if I was going to be the best at defense." She frowns as she looks off in the distance.

Uma rolls her eyes before she turns to Harry. "Keep your boyfriend on a tighter leash, will ya?"

"He's just worried about me…" Hyades yawns again, "He saw me get attacked in town and I got scared, but now I'm better at controlling my fire so I don't kill anyone else."

The sea three share a concerned glance above her head before turning back to their tasks.

"And ya be ah sure that game be ah helpin' ya with that?" Harry asks skeptically.

Hyades shrugs, "I think it was a lot of things, but yeah, it helps. It's like practice. So I don't start wars or hurt anyone else." She blinks before she turns back to Uma.

Uma frowns in disapproval as she finishes.

"Do you get tired?" Hyades asks quietly, "My head feels foggy…"

Uma smiles softly. "Yeah, that's pretty common." She assures her. "Here." She stands, "Let's get you dried up, dressed, make ya a pad and then we can all crawl back into bed. Sound good?"

Hyades nods as she stands up, "Yeah, I need to stop talking…"

Harry steps over quickly, wrapping her in their towel before he picks her up out of the tub bridal style. "I think I be ah likin' this Deez." He chuckles, "I feel like we can be ah askin' her anything an' she be answerin' us."

"No." Hyades frowns and furrows her brow as she points an accusing finger at him.

"Lay off her Hook, or you'll be sleeping in the Brigg," Uma growls.

"But cap'in, she be ah snuggly open book right now."

"I also know how shitty periods are. Find your information another way." Uma orders with a glare.

"Aye aye." Harry sighs as he sets the tiny girl on her feet near the bed, "Ya know I would'nah actually do that, right Deez?"

Hyades shrugs, "I bled on ya Harry, I don't think I can be mad."

Gil crawls behind her, slipping her onto his lap to help dry her off, "I can be mad for you if he tries."

"Good boy, Gil." Uma purrs at Gil, after shooting Harry a nasty look.

"What? I be ah tellin' the truth. I would'nah ever be thinkin' serious like about it."

"Mhmm." Uma shakes her head. "You know what you did." She folds a rag into thirds and puts it in Hyades' underwear before she walks over. "We'll wash your clothes in the morning. You can sleep in one of Gil's shirts tonight. It's not like he ever wears them."

"His arms would break the sleeves now." Hyades grins as she relaxes into said arms, enjoying his warmth as he gently dries her off before she accepts her underwear from Uma and slides them on.

"Yeah, they would." Uma nips at Gil before she takes a step back to let her eyes sweep over him in appreciation.

"Here, one shirt o' me lad's incomin'." Harry chuckles as he tosses it over.

Uma catches the shirt mid-air before she helps Hyades into it.

"I really don't think I'd have known what to do if I wasn't here tonight…" Hyades hugs Uma once her arms are in the far too large sleeves.

"That's why you should spend more time with us." Uma boops her nose in reprimand as she hugs her back.

Hyades nods, "Thanks."

"Any time baby girl," Uma presses her lips to her temple, "But for now, sleep. All of ya." She steps back and claps authoritatively.

"Aye cap'in." Harry salutes as he falls back into the bed.

Gil grins as he falls back with Deez and crawls back to his side of the bed.

Uma blows out the lantern before crawling over Harry to join Hyades in the center. Her body curls around her cousin, while her boys wrap around them protectively.

Just the way she liked it.

* * *

 **question time!**

 **We're you concerned that Gil or Harry were hurt? Or did you pick up on what was happening right away? Was it to much to have in the story? Ladies, did it make you recall your own first-time experience?**

 **How about the way the boys reacted? Not normal boys are they?**

 **What did you think of Harry's assessment of loopy Deez? Would you have wanted to get answers out of her? Or do you agree with Uma and Gil?**

 **Did the Sea3 caring for Deez make you warm and fuzzy with the feels?**

 **Let us know... Also, chapters we post today might not have many, or any questions. Please don't let that sway you from leaving your thoughts for us, we're just focusing on writing.**


	70. Say Olives!

**A Few Days Later**

T lifts his brow, "Seriously?" He asks as he lowers the page with ruins scrolled across it. "You asked them that?" He asks curiously. He wasn't surprised. Push comes to shove it was always going to end with Hyades picking the Sea Three. He was just glad she was waiting until the Book Club finished with the weapons before agreeing. He smirks at the postscript.

Hyades claps in excitement. "So you could read it?"

"Yeah I could read it," T grins at the other girl's enthusiasm. "Mal's gonna be pissed." He passes his page over to Hyades. "And good to know... We're still playing surprise though."

"I don't like that I'm like that when I'm on my period, and you had better never use that against me." Hyades glares.

T shrugs, "Sounds awful enough without adding to it, from what I understand. Which isn't much… Just scraps I got from Jay and Hook."

"Uma threatened to send Harry to the Brigg if he messed with me, so she must agree."

"Ha!" T smirks, "Wish she had."

"He was just teasing."

"Was he though?" T asks skeptically.

"I dunno, but seriously, I woke him up because I thought he was hurt, only to find out it was mine…" Hyades shrugs, "I don't think I could have gotten mad at him even if I wanted to, I was just too tired."

"That sounds awful." T blinks, "I'm so fucking sorry. I've never been so tired I couldn't be angry-That sounds fucking terrifying." He shakes his head.

"You would think that was the part that was terrifying." Hyades rolls her eyes.

"What can I say? I'm fueled by rage." He playfully lets out a low growl.

Hyades chuckles as she looks down at the symbols in front of her, "Rude!" She chuckles as she looks back up.

T lets out a dry bark of laughter. "Doesn't mean it ain't true."

"You are fueled by rage." Hyades rolls her eyes as she grabs a pen and starts writing back.

T smirks as he takes the paperback, and starts scrolling out the ruins.

"Ready." Hyades passes her page to T.

"Always." T grins as he takes the piece of paper. He scoffs. "Fuck no I didn't." He admits with a scowl. "She wouldn't have responded that well to me."

Hyades shrugs, "Mal can be reasonable at times." She chuckles, "I mean you heard her."

"I heard her alright. Heard her skip right past the blacksmith."

"She didn't ask, I didn't feel the need to bring it up. I would have told her if she asked."

"Hey man, I get it." He leans back to rest his weight on his hands, lazily. "I wouldn't have pressed either. Ignorance is fucking bliss, and forgiveness is easier than straight out permission."

"I guess." Hyades frowns as she reads, "What do you mean how did I find out?"

"Who the fuck got you good enough to bleed?"

"Apparently being a girl got me good." Hyades sighs.

T lifts a brow. "What does that mean?"

"Periods are when a girl bleeds from between her legs." Hyades rolls her eyes, "It means cramps in your belly and that I can have babies if I want to. Uma said I'll start getting curves, and Men are going to start paying attention to me." She growls in frustration. "It's so stupid, and I have no control over it, but you'll know when I'm going to get another one. Harry and Gil know when she's about to get her's."

T blinks, several emotions flitting through him at once, as he brings a hand to his temple. His head felt like it was spinning. What the fuck was happening? He blinks again, staring down at his hands like they were foreign to him.

Hyades blinks up at T, "Do we need to leave? The air can get thin down here according to panic."

T frowns, "No." He shakes his head. "I wanna keep practicing. Periods just give me a headache...Thank fucking god I don't get those..."

"Uma said we wouldn't be here if men got periods," Hyades explains before her face falls, "but I don't know what that means."

"You're barking up the wrong tree if you think I do. Half of what you just said to me was in french." He shakes his head. "Why the fuck would I know by the way, that you were on your period?"

Hyades shrugs, "Uma just said guys know."

"Huh…" T frowns. Damn it. He was going to have to ask Jay or Gil or someone… If he ever worked up that kind of courage anyways. Fat chance of that happening. "Maybe my sonar hasn't kicked in yet…" He shrugs. That sounded right? Right?

"Who knows, this is all weird." Hyades frowns, "Like why did my body suddenly go 'we can have babies now'?" She rolls her eyes as she leans back over her paper and starts writing.

T's eye twitches. Babies? Babies came from women? So where the fuck did they come from? Ugh. too many questions with no answers. Like fuck he was going to ask the old man for a book on periods. It felt like there was a rock in his gut. What the fuck had her father been giving her exactly? And why didn't Hyades experience sound anything like when Faustina bled from between her legs? "You can say that again. Bodies are fucking weird man..." He goes back to writing.

T and Hyades trade letters several times, needing their decoder pages less and less often as the day wore on. Between practice writing and reading their secret language, Hyades packs a bag with all her clothes. It was pretty much all she owned. Except for the stone tablets, but she didn't feel like she should take them with her.

"Ready?" T questions as he stands, the only two copies of their decoder pages in his hand.

"Yeah, I think we've been practicing long enough." Hyades nods as she holds out a handful of flames, "I didn't even need it the last couple of times."

"I don't think you can ever get enough practice, but as long as we don't drop it we'll be fine." T shrugs.

"So we write every day, even if we're not going to see each other."

"Sounds like a plan." T nods. "We can drop it at the forge."

Hyades nods, "It should be a lot easier now that I'm using paper."

T lifts the papers to the fire before a mischievous smirk lights up his face and he drops his hand. "How'd you score in Selfie 101?"

"I took it with Evie, she was full of tips so I passed with an A." Hyades smiles.

"Cool." T digs through his bag. "Wanna do the honors?" He hands the camera to Hyades.

"You got it fixed?" Hyades gasps as she takes the camera.

T nods, "Carlos. Obviously. And Jay stole me the film."

"Cool." She grins as she shifts it so it pops open, "Lean in, we have to be pretty close." She holds the camera at her full arm's length away

T steps closer before leaning in. "Try not to set the photo on fire." He teases.

Hyades sticks her tongue out and holds up two fingers in a peace sign like Evie always did, though her peace sign was on fire.

T mimics her as he holds up the papers above the flames. "Imma drop em on three, kay?"

Hyades nods and focuses on the lens of the camera.

"One. Two. Three." His signature shit-eating grin on his lips.

Hyades presses the flash right as the flames consume the pages. "Now the only evidence we ever had a decoder is this." She chuckles. She puts the flames out and plucks the photo from the dispenser. "Here, shake it until it develops." She hands it to him.

T nods, as he does as instructed. "Not gonna lie, this is kinda fun… I like the noise it makes."

"Mind if I get a picture with Pain and Panic?" Hyades asks as she looks around her room.

"Go for it." T nods, "Just don't draw attention to yourself, or it's my ass. Remember that." He adds absently, only half paying attention.

"I'm happy to be moving onto the ship now, but I will miss them." Hyades sighs before she softly calls their names.

"Mistress Hyades, Mistress Hyades, Mistress Hyades!" Pain and Panic both stumble over each other in a rush to get to Hyades first.

T facepalms. "Opposite of the goal, D."

"Shhhh." Hyades kneels to their level, "I wanted to get a picture with you two." She shakes the camera.

"Of course Mistress. Anything for you!" They both cry out gleefully before they begin striking poses next to her.

"Shhh!" Hyades smiles as she pulls them tighter to her sides.

"Wouldn't it be easier if I took it? You're short, but they're shorter."

"Haha, short jokes… But yes please." She holds the camera up for him.

"All day every day." T smirks, as he takes the camera.

Hyades smiles as she pulls Pain and Panic to her sides in hugs, "Say olives."

"Olives!"

T snaps the picture, twice.

Hyades bites her bottom lip as she pulls the red and blue imps to stand in front of her, "I wanted to tell you two that I'm moving out."

The imps trip over themselves to speak before her words register. Tears start sliding out their eyes as they began sobbing.

"I'll still be around, you just won't have to worry about me hiding out down here for weeks anymore." She smiles as she hugs them both.

"But we'll miss you!" They cry out as they hug her tightly.

"I'll still hang out on the beach." She explains as she pulls back and wipes at their tears, "And if you bring me apples, I'll make you tarts."

"Our mistress is so generous."

"We don't deserve you, Mistress!"

"That's not true. I'm lucky to have you guys and you know it." She gently pulls their tails like she'd done when she was smaller, "I'll visit too, I promise."

T turns around as the promise only seems to elicit more tears. He so didn't need to be here for this. It felt uncomfortable.

"Shhhhhh. I have to get away before father finds out. If he asks, just say you saw me leave." She takes both of them by one hand, "I don't want you two getting in trouble for me."

"How will we survive without your guidance mistress?"

"We'll miss you so much, mistress."

"It's a big isle, but you know where I hide, so you can always go find me."

T lifts his brow at that. "Is that how you were able to organize a picnic with E?"

Hyades smiles, "Yeah, these two got worried that I'd been gone for so long that they came to find me."

T snorts, "We should probably get going before it gets too late..." He sighs, "Assuming it ain't late already."

Hyades presses a kiss to each of their foreheads, "Be good, and stay safe."

"Panic?" T questions.

"Yes, sir, T?" The blue one steps forward.

Ah. Well, that answered that. He offers the imp the picture. "This is for you two to share."

"Awww." Panic snatches the picture away from T and rushes back to Pain, "Look, another picture."

"Yes, another picture for our book." Pain nods as he wipes away a tear and looks at the new photo.

Hyades' blushes. "You're right T, time to go."

T lifts his brow. "Picture book?"

"Our mistress' baby book." Pain nods.

T grins, "I'll have to check that out some time."

"She was a beautiful little baby." Panic nods.

"She's beautiful now." T shrugs. "Makes sense she was a pretty baby."

"Of course she is." Pain and Panic both blink up at T.

"Okay guys," "love you bye."

"Later." T throws up an arm as Hyades drags him out of her room by the collar.

"I think I finally figure out why you hate being called princess…" T's comments once they exit the catacombs.

"Because my father called me princess?" Hyades asks as she looks back over her shoulder.

T blinks. "Well, there goes that joke and that nickname."

"They called me a princess too." Hyades shrugs, "And honestly, I don't mind anymore. I think I just got used to it."

"Huh." T sighs. "Good to know…" Still, he doubted he'd be calling her that for a while, he kicks a rock off the path. "Here, by the way." He holds up the pictures for Hyades.

"Thanks." Hyades smiles as she turns back and takes them. She quickly slips them into her tablets and notebooks bag before she takes T by the hand, "Let's get out of here."

"No problem." T agrees as he falls into step behind Hyades.

"Think Gil will be at the beach yet?"

T glances up at the sky. "Maybe- But if he isn't." He smiles at her. "I have no problem car-"

"No thank you." Hyades smiles overly sweetly. "I've had enough surprises and struggles this week."

* * *

 **So there we go!**

 **What did you guys think? Was this chapter not full of all the fluff? How do you feel about the camera? We personally love it when T and Carlos work on projects. How about how T reacted to finding out what periods were? Any one still confused? That's okay cause T is too! We hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! We're so fucking thrilled so many have taken us up on this challenge!**

 **With much love and appreciation,**

 **Twisted**


	71. Shifting Sands

**Good morning Descendants!**

 **Got your first chapter of the day... And it's kind of a doozy compaired to some of the earlier... Fluffier chapters. That being said... We hope you enjoy :)**

* * *

 **The next morning...**

 **(About a year and a half after the well incident.)**

Gil smiles as he wipes the back of his hand across his face, sweeping sweat from his brow. This blade was even better than Mal's. He beams as he turns it back and forth in his grip, his chest swelling with pride. He was improving.

Maybe he should talk to Uma about getting her sword last. His brow furrows as his lips turn in a frown. He had a feeling she wouldn't like the look, but he couldn't put his finger on why. "Can we start on the next blade before we dye the handle?" He asks, putting down his hammer as he turns to face the group.

Hyades' flames slowly die as she steps back to give Gil some reprieve from her heat. "Is that what the look was?"

Carlos lifts his head from the book and lifts an eyebrow. "Why?"

"I'd just…" Gil shrugs, "Rather give Uma her blade last."

"Damn, I wanted mine last." T pouts, "But makes sense you want to give the last one to Uma."

Carlos frowns at Gil and T, "Is that a smart idea though? We promised to give her the second one."

"I'll talk to her first, that's why I wanted to skip the coating and go straight to another blade until she agrees to it or not."

"I think that's a great idea" Hyades volunteers, "We keep getting better with the designs, and if you're not feeling that one for Uma…" She smiles encouragingly, "You're the master smith here."

"Huh, if that's your concern, maybe you should make Hooks, mine, and Jay's blades next. That one can be C's. He doesn't care about how the damn thing looks-" He turns to Carlos, "Do you?"

"I don't want mine second!" Carlos lifts his hands in defense, book flying from his lap in his denial.

"We could just hang onto it until we've given someone else their blade…" Hyades offers before her eyes widen, "Or it can be Evie's. It's dainty and she's a speed fighter. Add a little blue to the hilt and boom."

"Problem solved, doubt C wants his blade description to be dainty." T shrugs, already back to reading his book.

"This would probably be pretty enough for the isle's princess." Gil agrees.

Carlos lets out a sigh of relief. "Yeah, sounds good to me." He grins. "I've been looking up sheaths too since these actually hold an edge."

T lifts his brow at that. "Oh yeah? What would we need?" He walks over to sit next to Carlos and read over his shoulder.

Hyades uses the distraction to 'clean' the anvil of metal chips and residue, "It's a good sword… So that's not what you're worried about…" She purses her lips as she looks up at Gil, "But something is bothering you."

Gil's face heats up with a blush. "It's just I think by the time we finish the others…" He shifts his weight. He should have known Hyades' would be able to tell there had been more behind his question. She always did. "I might be able to make her hilt out of tentacles." He explains with a little grin.

"I love it!" Hyades claps excitedly, "And I know Uma will too."

Both T and Carlos look up at the sudden cheer, before turning back to the book.

Gil smiles in appreciation. That's what he liked most about their book club. Nobody was suspicious when people just wanted to talk one on one. He would have thought for certain T would be up in arms about not knowing what he and D or him and C would talk about in secret. And the fact that Carlos was finally willing to share one on ones with him made his chest warm. He did enjoy the pup. He was embarrassed and humiliated at first when he'd found out Carlos knew about his illiteracy- But the boy hadn't said anything about it. Instead, he even went out of his way to help him with it, when they were taking their breaks.

Hyades wraps her arms around one of Gil's, "We can sneak out here and practice on days we're not making swords." She offers, "That way you don't feel torn between getting the swords made and making Uma's perfect."

"Thank you." Gil smiles in appreciation as he hugs her. "That would make me feel better..."

"Ya know, I was just thinking." Carlos clears his throat. "That maybe you can just make two for Uma, and then you can surprise her with the really nice one…Once you've made the others."

Gil shifts as he sets Hyades back on her feet, "If you don't mind the extra work-"

"Not at all." Carlos quickly blurts out. "I uh," He looks down. "I just think you should make the daggers first too. That way you have, um, all the practice, ya know…"

Gil beams. He was happy that he wasn't the only one that enjoyed their weird little club. "Thank you."

"Then let's get started on the next one." Hyades cheers before she turns around and grabs the crucible to get started on the next batch of metals.

"Right." Gil goes back to pick up his hammer.

"Do you guys need more water?" T asks as he stands up and stretches. "Was gonna go try to track down some material for Carlos' new project. Figured if nothing else we can at least come up with a design for E." He turns to Gil. "If that's cool with you?"

"I can get the water!" Carlos offers as he jumps to his feet, "You- yeah, you go get that stuff!" He starts pushing at T's back encouragingly, only to have his feet dig into the sand, rather than move T.

Gil chuckles, "Yeah, I get it." He doesn't bother to hide his smile at Carlos' enthusiasm. T was amused too if the way he planted his feet was any indication. He didn't totally understand why Evie would need a sheath more than the others. T always had a reason for why he did certain things, anyways.

* * *

Hyades' smiles as she looks around their secret club with a sense of contentment. T and Carlos were already hunched over the materials T had gathered. As she and Gil continued to work on the next sword. She'd never thought she'd see the day that Carlos' and Gil interacted without the need for violence. The two were just so contrastingly similar. Like her and T had ended up being. It made her chest warm with a fire she was starting to grow more and more familiar with. And fond of.

Live on the isle was hard, but certainly worth it for these highs. She smiles, that conversation with T seemed lifetimes ago, and yet here they were, scooping out their own little corner of happiness. Making the most of what they'd been given.

"Think you guys can make some shiny shit to decorate the sheath with?" T asks suddenly. "Or do I need to hunt some down?"

"Oh… Actually, it wouldn't be hard at all. Kind of like pulling glass, except making thin wires to fashion around it. Maybe even add beading or something like E does with her clothes?" If she wasn't melting more metal to add to the slowly shaping sword she would have clapped at the concept, "Something like that?"

"Sweet." Carlos grins. "E really loves her bling. Anything you could make would be helpful-"

"Because we're pretty sure it needs to be pretty for her to _constantly_ keep it on her."

Carlos nods emphatically. "And match her aesthetic."

Gil turns to grin at them, the 'thrang' of the hammer stopping for a moment. "I think that's a good idea."

"Give me some time with her and I'm sure I can even get her to help me come up with a design." Hyades grins, "Without telling her why of course."

"Awesome." Carlos grins before he and T turn back to their quiet discussion.

Hyades turns back to Gil, "Ready?" She asks as she holds the molten metal over the cooling sword.

"When you are." Gil wipes his brow with a grin before he repositions his grip on his hammer.

The melody of the hammer and the hiss of different temperatures of metals meeting makes a beautiful symphony with the crash of the wave as the four quietly work together.

"Yo." T states after a good hour. "C- Go dip to the back. Someone is heading this way."

Hyades looks up, squinting into the distance as Carlos disappears into her hideout, "It's been a long time since we've seen anyone else down here." She frowns.

"Better safe than sorry." T shrugs, "We don't-"

"Mistress Hyades!" Pain shouts as he pops out of nowhere and wraps himself around her legs.

All three of them startling as they either jump to their feet or step back in surprise.

Panic crashes into her, his wings still flapping furiously as he buries his head against her other leg. "Our poor Mistress!"

"Pain. Panic." Hyades lets out a relieved sigh, "You guys scared me." She looks around quickly, "Us."

"We're so sorry mistress." They both exclaim as tears start gathering in their eyes, "Please forgive us! We're not worthy! We didn't mean to-"

"It's okay! No need to be so mean to yourselves." Hyades drops to their levels, wrapping her arms around them, "Shhh, it's okay."

"But it's not!" Pain whines.

"We didn't want to tell." Panic grabs his tail, "We didn't."

"Tell what?" T glares at the two imps.

"Master was looking for the mistress-"

T's eyes narrow, as he suddenly moves further away from their hideout to look in the direction the figure had been approaching. "Fuck!"

Hyades grips them to her tighter. Her heart beats louder, thumping in her throat. She knew this was going to happen eventually, she just thought she was going to get more than a day. A tear falls down her face as she looks up at Gil, who drops his hammer and quickly moves to her side. He wraps his arms around her and the imps protectively.

"We didn't want to tell-"

"But you know how Master Hades gets!"

"We're so sorry mistress!"

"It's okay. I promise it's okay." Hyades whispers, "I told you not to get in trouble for me. You did what I told you to do."

"But Mistress!" They both whine.

"You were happy on the ship!"

"And we ruined it for you!"

"Please forgive us, mistress!

"We are but worms-"

"Useless worthless worms-"

"You know how much that hurts me to hear." Hyades shakes her head, "You did fine. Thank you for warning me, but you should leave-" She closes her eyes, "Or tell me what father ordered you to do."

Gil frowns as he watches T slowly moves back, hands in his pockets where he knew he kept his daggers. His arms tighten around Hyades as he glares down the beach at the approaching figure.

"Mistress Hyades. The master ordered us to keep you from running."

"We're so sorry Mistress Hyades. Please run!"

Hyades bites her bottom lip, shaking her head as she looks up. That was her father coming for her, and if she wanted this to end peacefully she knew what she had to do..."T, get Gil, _please_." She pleads with desperation. "Please. I don't want anyone getting hurt."

"No," Gil says firmly. "I'm not letting anything bad happen to you."

"Gil, please." Hyades turns to him, her hands flat against his bare chest, "Please, you can take care of me all you want, I love it, enjoy it… But please, right now, you've got to let me do this. He's a villain, and you know we can't fight him." She didn't even care about the tears falling freely as she begs, some flaming as they hiss in the sand, "And I refuse to lose you, _any_ of you, to him."

T's hand suddenly clamps over Gil's shoulder. "Don't make this worse for her." He states evenly. "She'll be okay. She's D. She can handle her old man… But she won't be able to live with herself if you get hurt by him. And if you think she was hard to get out before-" He shakes his head. "You don't have to like it. Just don't do this right now."

Gil hesitates as he looks between the two with warring emotions in his eyes.

Hyades leans forward and presses her lips to his, "I'm sorry" she whispers against him. This time she wasn't going to drop him. She wasn't going to leave him to face the horrors she was afraid of. She wasn't Uma, but she could be brave enough to do this. She pulls back from his comforting heat before she pushes him with all her strength, sending him tumbling back in the sand for several feet until he rolls next to Carlos.

"Come on!" Hyades stands with the imps clamped to her sides, "drag me to him." She demands as she runs towards the water.

"Yes, mistress."

"Of course mistress."

"I've got you," T states quietly as he passes her to go into the hideout. Hopefully to keep Gil at bay.

Hyades nods, she never doubted it for a second. She runs until the water laps at her feet before she releases her hold on the imps. "Go for it." She encourages as she fakes her struggles. At least she was away from the rest of her friends, maybe her father wouldn't even notice them.

"Is this where you've been hiding babycakes?" Her father greets with an eye roll, one hand on his hip.

"Father." Hyades straightens up at the sound of his voice, "You told me to get stronger, so here I am."

Senior looks her over before he rubs his hands together. "That's what I long to hear my dear." He grins. "Now let's get home and test this newfound strength, hmmm babycakes?"

Hyades frowns, her eyes darting to the hideout. "Cool!" She quickly spits out when she sees T pushing against Gil's chest, to no avail as he continues forward, pushing T with him. It would have been comical if she hadn't been so terrified. "Let's go, I want to see how good I am."

"That's my little princess, always putting me first." Hades playfully knocks his fit to her chin "Daddy's little hellion." He grins as he turns back to the temple, "And if you rats know what's good for ya, you'll stay out of her life. Scurry on back to that ship you're oh so proud of. This one belongs to me." He holds Hyades up to his face, "Don't you pumpkin."

"NO SHE BELO-" T's hand slaps over Gil's mouth after he jumped up on the other's boys back to do so.

"Yes, dad."

Hades grins as he walks, " _ **Pain**_! _**Panic**_! Come! We're done here. And I want worms and wine waiting for me. Chop. Chop."

The imps look from the fight to their master before they take off, flapping their wings frantically and stumbling over themselves to remind Hades of how great and powerful he is.

* * *

 **uh oh...**

 **So what do you guys think? Did you see Senior coming? What do you think of the God of Death? Who's reaction affected you the most? We're you proud of Hyades? Let us know what this chapter did.**


	72. A Short Alliance

**Seconds later...**

Gil doesn't think as he pulls back his fist and punches T in the face, sending him to the ground.

"Gil!" Carlos shakes his head as he tries to get even smaller in the back of the hideout. What the hell was happening? One second everything had been fine, and now? Now, it was chaos. Gil was every bit the brute he'd once judged him to be, and T was laid out on the sand unmoving. D was gone, sacrificed herself to her father's wrath to keep them safe- He presses a hand to his chest.

T still wasn't moving. His thumping heart was beating so fast and hard he was sure it was going to pop out of his chest. Fuck. Could Gil hear it? He blinks as the world spins. What was going on! It hurt to breathe. He fists twist into the fabric of his shirt, making it stretch oddly over his chest.

He swallows, a whimper leaves him as his entire body begins to tremble. T still wasn't moving. He hated this.

He swallows, he wished he'd never agreed to this. He had known it was going to end badly. That was the most solid punch he'd ever seen Gil throw.

He needed to do something. Needed to calm them down, something, anything! But he couldn't seem to move. Everything was moving so fast and so slow.

Everything had been going so smoothly. What happened?

Hades showed up- And now everyone was fighting-And Deez was gone and he felt trapped.

T wasn't moving. Fuck. T _still_ wasn't moving. T wasn't moving.

He tries to swallow, but his mouth was dry. Had Gil killed him with that punch? He'd flown pretty far. And he still wasn't moving. And Gil looked more livid than he'd ever seen him. He couldn't breathe.

"S'no big, pup." T finally gruffs, his hand coming up to wipe away the blood trailing from his nose,. He grimaces as he drops his hand. His nose was clearly broken, and bruises were already forming under both eyes.

He tosses his hood back on before he stumbles back to his feet. "I need to go after D." He looks between them, his normal monotone voice more nasally. "I've never heard of any OV's besides Maleficent come out to fetch their kids themselves. Especially cause, ya know, imps."

Gil narrows his eyes as stomps closer and grabs fistfuls of T's baggy shirts, "YOU WOULDN'T NEED TO-"

"Guys…" Carlos wheezes unintelligibly.

"What were you gonna do man?" T stares up at him, completely unphased.

Carlos grimaces as he shrinks smaller, curling into a ball. What was T thinking? Another whimper leaves his throat.

Gil starts to shake T, "I could have-"

"Guys!" Carlos calls out in desperation, his voice thin and muffled but certainly louder than before.

T's eyes narrow as he turns to Carlos in concern.

Gil lets go of T's shirt at the sound of Carlos' voice cracking. His eyes widen in surprise.

"Fuck." T frowns as he steps back. "You're gonna have to take care of that." He pats Gil's back. "Mal and Uma need to know, about this, somethings up. Besides you're better at calming people down."

Carlos lets out a squeak, "No-"

"You'll be fine C," T promises him. "Gil was just upset." He turns to Gil with narrowed eyes. "Right?"

"Right." Gil glares at T, "I'll make sure C is alright. So go."

T nods, "I'll bring her back." He promises them before he turns and starts racing in the direction of the temple.

Gil takes several deep breaths as he stares at T's retreating back before he turns to Carlos, rubbing his neck nervously. "C?" He asks softly as he slowly walks closer.

Carlos flinches and flails, unable to move anywhere. All he could do was focus on breathing, when he didn't he found himself gasping.

Gil frowns, "I'm sorry, but we don't have time for this…" He bends over and picks up the terrified boy in his arms, ignoring the way he fought and squirmed. "Uma's gonna kill me if I don't get back to her with this." He apologizes. "And I ain't leavin' ya here like this."

Heat floods Carlos' face, sending patches of red down his entire body. He was helpless, unable to fight and unwilling to test Gil in his current state. He blinks rapidly until his eyes focus on a dark smudge of ash on his arm. Without a thought he immediately starts wiping at it. Dirt… He could fix that. Wipe it away until it wasn't there anymore. Clean. He could clean. Nothing bad happened when everything was _spotless_.

Gil runs full out towards the ship. Once they get closer to the docks he tosses Carlos over his back like a sack of potatoes. "Sorry." He apologizes when he hears Carlos whine of fear at the sudden movement.

Carlos blinks. Where'd the spot go? What was pressing into his belly? His lungs? He pulls in another deep breath, fighting against the pressure.

"Almost there," Gil informs him, his pace picking up even more now that he saw the ship.

Gotta clean. Gotta clean. His eyes search his arms again as he sways. One, two, three… He counts each time he feels himself move. Clean. Eight. Spot! Ten. He starts rubbing at the red on his arm. Gotta clean.

By the time they're on the ship, his arm was dripping blood from where he'd rubbed himself raw.

"HARRY!" Gil shouts, his grip on Carlos tightens as he calls across the deck. "Harry!"

"Aye lad, what ya be ah-" Harry's eyes widen as he opens the door to the cabin, "That be ah pup ya be draggin' here mate." He hisses, his eyes searching the ship for witnesses, "Where be Deez?"

Gil quickly sliding past him. "I didn't know what to do, I couldn't just leave him like this." He frowns as he gently rolls Carlos off his shoulder and places him on their bed. "Stay." He tells Carlos firmly before he turns to Harry.

"Be leaving him like…" Harry frowns as Carlos starts scrubbing a spot on the bed, "What the hell be ah matter with the pup?"

"Senior came and took Deez." Gil breathes out. "I tried to stop him- But T-" He growls as his eyes darken, "He got in the-"

Harry's wide eyes seem darker as his face pales, but he quickly grabs Gil by the shoulders and yanks him close, slamming the other boy's face into his chest as he cups the back of his head, "Ya be try'na ta tell me T be holdin' ya back from attackin' an OV mate?"

"Deez slammed me into the hideout first." Gil admits softly against his jacket, "Then T got in my way." He adds with a flare of anger, "I decked 'im, Harry. I was so angry I punched him."

"Shh lad, I be doubtin' T were'nah expectin' it at this point," Harry tightens his grip, "Mate. They be ah doin' ya ah favor. We can'nah be goin' up against them OVs."

Gil frowns as he hugs Harry back, tears of frustration running down his face. "I could have at least tried." He grunts.

"Be ah thinkin' boyo…" Harry runs his hand up and down the back of Gil's head, "Ya never be ah wantin' us ta be ah facin' yer old man yeah?"

"That's different." Gil shakes his head in aggravation.

"It ain't." Harry shushes as he rocks Gil, "We don'nah be interfering with Ursula either if ya were ah plannin' ta use the girl card."

Gil takes a deep breath and lets it out slowly. "I just- He took her. And said she belonged to him. And she doesn't. She's ours. She just hasn't figured that out yet."

"You an I both be ah knowin' that lad. But she be ah havin' ta do what she be ah havin' ta do." Harry pulls Gil back, their gaze meeting before he continues, "And she will be ah comin' back, ya best be ah believin' that."

Gil studies Harry for a moment before his eyes finally soften. His shoulders droop as he relaxes slightly at Harry's reassurances.

"Aye, good lad." Harry pats his back soothingly, "Now be ah sweet boy and be helpin' the pup while I be ah fetchin' Uma. She be ah needin' ta know." He walks backward as he gestures to the boy fidgeting on the bed.

"Right." Gil stares at the door for a couple of breaths after it shuts, rubbing the back of his head nervously before he turns to Carlos. "Sorry… I'm gonna come closer to you now, okay?" He asks his voice low and gentle, as he walks over to the bed slowly hands up. As if approaching a wild animal.

"Do you have any cleaner?" Carlos asks as he continues to scrub the rough wood with the corner of the bedsheet.

Gil's brow furrows at the question, before widening at the sight of Carlos' arms. At the blood running freely down them. He quickly, his hands shaking in his determination to be gentle, reaches out and inspects Carlos' free arm in concern. "What happened?"

"It's okay, I cleaned the dirt off, but now I need to clean this." Carlos shakes his head as his eyes narrow, "There's red paint on it."

Gil frowns, "I think we have some cleaner." He states carefully, eyeing Carlos in concern, "But, Imma take care of this first."

Carlos frowns, "Okay, but then I really have to get this cleaned up. Mother likes everything neat and tidy and clean." He turns and looks up at Gil, "Spots only belong on furs you know."

Gil sighs as his eyes soften. "Kay…" He agrees before stepping back to go grab medical supplies. "Stay." He orders gently.

Carlos nods as he goes back to frantically scrubbing a spot on the wooden bedframe, "I can't go anywhere until this is clean, anyways."

"Good pup." Gil sighs in relief before he pulls what he needs out of Uma's desk.

* * *

Uma can't stop staring at Mal's pup as he frantically cleans her quarters while she contemplates what her next move should be. She remembered the last time she witnessed Hades claiming his daughter himself, and it worried her. Not that she could show that with the pup this close. Though she doubted he was paying attention to them with the state he was in.

Honestly, she felt bad for the poor kid. Gil had come home most nights to talk about their book club, and she'd grown fond of the boy. Fond of the way Gil spoke of him, and fond of the way he treated her boy. Still, this was going to be a problem. She doubted Mal knew all the details of the club, otherwise, it wouldn't exist…

She couldn't secret him back to his own territory. At least not with the way he was acting. And even if they did it would be an all-out war if Mal found out. She lets out a heavy sigh.

What a fucking mess. She brings her thumb to her lips to chew on the nail.

"We kidnapped him." She finally decides as she hits her fist into her palm at her decision. It had been years since any of them had bothered kidnapping each other's crew- Mostly because they were all too big to go down without serious damage- But she couldn't see a way around it.

Harry tightens his jaw and quickly looks away.

Gil frowns at Harry with a questioning look in his eyes, before he turns back to Uma. "I'm sorry that I made this more difficult, but I couldn't just leave him on the beach like that. It would have been real bad if anyone found him-"

"It's okay." Uma holds up her hand and sends him a smile. "You did what you had to do. It's not the first time we kidnapped him after all, it's just been a while." She shrugs. "Just looks like this time," Her eyes soften as she looks at Carlos. "he ain't gonna be stayin' in the Brigg."

Harry pulls himself to his feet, spinning in place before he grabs Uma's hand, "I be assumin' it be me ta be ah deliverin' the message to the dragon then?"

Uma swallows, knowing what Harry was volunteering to walk into. "Try to just tell the princess or the fuck boy, first." She orders firmly. "However if the bitch is the first one, so be it… We need this pup back with his pack." She sighs before she softly runs her hand over his hair, "Tell her to meet us at the beach. I'm sorry," She leans forward, wrapping one hand around the back of his head before she kisses him deeply. "We'll take care of you pretty boy." She whispers against his lips. "But, we can't just let the kid go in this state. It would be cruel."

"Aye Uma." Harry presses his lips to the back of her hand before he walks backwards towards the door, "I be ah holdin' ya both to that promise." He winks before he turns away. He looks over his shoulder, sparing the pup one last look before he leaves.

Uma stares at the door sadly, before she turns to her second. "Gil, why don't you go to the hold and see if we got something from T to _actually_ distract the pup? There might be something he can clean with besides water and a towel."

Gil smiles at Uma. "Yes, cap'n." He agrees before quickly making his exit.

Uma sighs as she walks over to her chair and plops into it. Her sad eyes watching as Carlos viciously scrubbed at a stain, muttering about cleanliness and spots.

* * *

 **Did Gil surprise you?**

 **What do you think of Carlos's panicked assessment of the situation and then the way he coped with it?**

 **Do you think Gil did the right thing? What about Harry and Uma?**

 **What do you think Harry's going to walk into when he goes to tell the other gang they have Carlos?**

 **Let us know below! :)**


	73. A Drunken Pirate

**An hour-ish later...**

"MAAAAAAAALLLLLL!" Harry sings through the town as he pushes people out of his way, upturning bins and kicking baskets, "Dragon!" He staggers, doing his best to imitate his codfish father when the asshole was shitfaced. Might as well make a scene.

"What the fuck man?!" Jay after he pushes his way through to Harry. His sword already in his hand. "What the fuck are you doing in our territory?"

"Ah, Jay!" Harry grins wildly as he growls and snaps his teeth together, "I be here lookin' ta fight! We be ah havin' somethin' that be ah belong'in to ya."

Jay frowns, "What the fuck-"

"You mean belongs to me, right?" Mal asks from behind Harry, knife poised over his kidney.

"Ah wee Dragon, I be ah knowin' if I were ah loud enough I could be ah drivin' ya from yer den." Harry whoops as he holds his hands up, sashaying his hips from side to side. Anything to keep up his crazed reputation.

"What did you do with Carlos?" Evie demands after she finishes applying lip gloss with a smack of her lips.

"Oh! The pup! We uh," He laughs maniacally, "We nicked him."

"No shit!" Mal hisses, her knife pressing into his side deeper.

"Where is he!" Jay rushes forward, grabbing Harry's sword from his chest belt.

"Where ya be ah thinkin' we be keepin' prisoners?" Harry laughs maniacally, "He be in he Brigg."

"What do you want." Mal presses the further into him.

"Hold up Mal." Jay narrows his eyes as he walks forward and pulls Harry's sword from his chest belt. "E." He holds it up behind him.

"On it." Evie bats her long eyelashes, as she runs over to take it. "Although this totally clashes with my outfit, ya know."

"Where's his hook?" Mal asks suspiciously.

"He ain't stupid, he knew we were gonna catch him with that scene." Jay shrugs.

Mal narrows her eyes. "Why not just send a low-level messenger."

"Ya be thinkin' Uma be trustin' naught but me ta be deliverin' this message?"

"Think she'd be smarter than to send us a trade- But then this is Uma we're talking about."

"I be ah thinkin' ya don'nah be soundin' all that interested in the pup. How sad for him." Harry catches Jay's gaze, holding his ground for a long moment before he turns his head to the left. They'd never had to use this signal before, but he prays to every sea god and goddess he'd ever heard of that Jay would get the message.

Jay's eyes widened slightly for a fraction of a second. His eyes dart around before they land on something in the distance. "Don't be stupid." He warns Harry before he walks towards a line of clothes.

"What the fuck does that mean." Mal snaps. "What the fuck did you do to him?"

Harry lets out another maniacal bark of laughter. "Lets jus' be sayin' we be havin' a much cleaner Brigg."

Evie gaspes as she steps forward with a fire he'd never seen in the princess's eyes as she slaps him so hard it echoes around the street.

"The pretty princess be ah havin' ah fighter's spirit," Harry frowns as he nods in appreciation, "Good ta be ah knowin' ya ain'nah just ah pretty face."

Evie growls as she balls her fist together and punches him in the chin, so hard _she_ spins as Harry stumbles into Mal.

Jay grabs Evie by her arm to balance her, "E, don't break a damn nail and summon the wrath of your fuckin' mother."

Evie sniffs indignantly, "But-" She growls, the sound so feral it took Harry off guard.

"E." Mal snaps at her.

Evie lets out an indignant huff but clamps her mouth shut, her jaw tense.

Jay gives Evie a look of warning before he releases her, "Turn him Mal, let's get him restrained." He nods as he holds a length of stolen clothesline out up, "Sounds like we're going to be doing a trade."

"You heard him." Mal sneers. "Turn." She digs the blade in a smidge deeper. "Now."

Jay, quickly binding his hands behind his back. The side of their eyes meet for a before Jay tilts his head to the left as if cracking it.

Harry swallows a sigh of relief after that, and when the bonds aren't quite as strong as they should be. Jay had remembered after all. Good. One less thing he had to worry about.

"I did'nah be knowin' this group be gettin' so kinky." He waggles his brows at Mal before he's yanked back by the ropes.

"Shut up." Jay cuffs the back of Harry's head before he nods to Mal, "We're good."

"Then march you fucking moronic drunk." Mal kicks Harry's back hard enough to make him stumble. "Now." She growls.

Harry obligingly walks, though he makes it more of a saunter as he follows the barked orders. When he sees the crowd dispersing he grins.

Mal and Evie position behind him, as if he would run now. He can't help but shudder from the intense-Whatever- That was rolling off their princess. Maybe he had gone too far by mentioning the cleaning?

After several tense blocks, Harry spots a good side alley, one he knew was a dead end, "Oh… I be ah guppie for brains… I be ah forgettin' ta be tellin' ya the best part."

Jay growls as he grabs Harry by the front of his jacket and shoves him down the alley, "Enough games pirate!" He shouts into his face.

Mal's eyes narrow, as she and Evie block the exit of the ally. Their eyes dark as they glare daggers at him.

"Aye," Harry nods before he laughs and leans forward, "Ya be needin' ta punch me mate." He whispers into Jay's ear before he pulls back and laughs again.

Jay doesn't hesitate as a right swing connects with Harry's jaw.

Harry shakes his head and laughs, "That all ya be ah havin'?" He laughs and leans forward again, "Senior took Deez."

Jay's eyes narrow as he glares at Harry with a look of pure 'fuck you' before he swings again. He bends the pirate over to bring his knee to his stomach. "Stop fucking with us."

Harry coughs as he laughs. He could tell Jay was holding back, but they both knew they had to make the show a good one for Mal and anyone else that might linger. "Book Club." He coughs again, spitting out blood as it welled from a cut on his lip.

"That's where you pounced on my fucking pup." Mal's fists shaking with uncontained rage. "Imma fucking kill him." She growls.

"Mal! Let's get the story before we kill him." Jay rolls his eyes.

"I meant fuckin' T." Mal snaps. "He was s'posed to be with them."

Jay growls as he looks around, his eyes hitting every possible hiding place before he shoves Harry into the wall. "Talk rat!"

"He were," Harry nods as he inches up the wall with one shoulder, "an we ain'nah takin' yer pup, now that we ain'nah bein' spied on," he takes a slow, deep breath, testing the pain in his side, "It be where Senior be ah pouncin' on Deez."

" _Liar._ " Evie hisses. "What did you do to him." She steps forward with clenched fists.

"I know we ah be ah concerned with reps. Why ya be ah thinkin' it had ta be me?" Harry faces Evie squarely, "Ya be ah needin' ta be fuckin' me up to be ah gettin' this story ta be nothin' more than gang shit. But be ah belivin' me, ya pup be in trouble and be needin' his pack."

That seems to take the wind out of her sails. She takes a half step back as she studies him carefully for a moment. "Trouble?" She asks her voice much lower as her eyes drop to the ground.

"Look, ya don'nah be trustin' me, fair." Harry shrugs, "But Senior be ah showin' up at the club and it be ah sendin' the pup…" His eyes widen, "I dun'nah even be ah knowin' what it be doin' to him, but Gil could'nah be leavin' him like that, so he be brinin' him back ta me."

"Gil?" Mal demands in confusion. "What the fuck was he doing over there?"

"Bo-" He stops at the violent jerk on his ropes.

"Does it fucking matter?" Jay rolls his eyes. "You know how long C can… Ya know."

"Be freakin' the fuck out?" Harry shakes his head, "It ain'nah being pretty."

Evie turns on her heels, hair fanning out gorgeously. "We need to go to the beach."

"Aye, me Cap'in be saying we be tradin' there." Harry nods.

Mal narrows her eyes suspiciously, bristling before she sighs. "Move." She turns as she starts heading in the direction of the beach.

"Aye dragon, ya be bein' the boss lady." Harry nods as he follows after her.

The four fall into silence as they walk behind the purple-haired leader.

Harry lifts his brow when the princess eventually steps next to him her hands twisting nervously in front of her. He wasn't sure he'd ever seen the girl so ill composed. The frown looked out of place on her painted lips as she struggled with something.

"Princess?" He whispers, unable to stop himself from prompting her to continue. Usually, he enjoyed their nasty back and forth, but this was not the time. Right now it hurt his heart to see her so, unsure of herself.

She chews her lip nervously. "Did you give him something to clean?" She whispers her eyes never straying from Mal's back. Desperation laced in her tone.

Harry's eyes soften in sudden understanding. It was good to know the isle's ice princess did have a heart after all. "Aye, we could'nah be figurin' out how else ta be keepin' him from…" his voice fades even softer, "It were the only thing that be ah stoppin' him from... Ya know..."

"Thank you," Evie whispers gently with her hands over her chest. She holds his gaze for a heartbeat before she falls back into step behind them with a look he can only describe as relief.

At least he'd worked some of his nerves out. Mal's gang was at least good for that. And there was Uma's promise to look forward to once this was all resolved.


	74. The Exchange

**A march to the beach later….**

Evie frowns as she files her nails so they were perfect. It was her job to watch their 'hostage' and she was nervous that Mal would notice that she'd cleaned Harry's wounds up a bit. She couldn't see why Harry would make such a show, by himself, unless something big was happening. And like normal, she couldn't smell a whiff of liquor on him.

She knew Mal would be pissed at her, but it had been years since the rats kidnapped one of them. She narrows her eyes as she blows the dust off her nails. It seemed rude to keep him tied up when he'd only been doing them a favor. She blinks. When had she started thinking so favorably of the pirates? Her lips pout, before it softens into a smile. Probably when T had come into her life. Or was it because Harry had gone through so much suffering to do the right thing by Carlos while keeping all their reps intact? She sighs, maybe that was it.

Or a combination of both. That made sense. T never had anything but nice things to say about the group, and then she'd gone and witnessed it first hand. She chews her bottom lip anxiously as her stomach tightens with something more than hunger.

She felt torn.

She was rotten to the core. She knew that like she knew makeup.

And as much as Mal could be cruel- She had her soft moments too. She couldn't hurt her best friend. On the other hand… They had cared enough about Carlos to give him a distraction, to try and keep him from hurting himself as he did far too often. She swallows. What would T do in this situation? The right thing, probably. She takes a deep breath.

When she notices Mal disappearing into Deez' forge she doesn't move, but her eyes soften considerably as she focuses on her nails. "Thank you. For giving him something to clean." She whispers gently, knowing he heard her when he slightly turns his head. She blinks rapidly when she feels her eyes start to burn. The last thing she needed was her mascara to run. "It's been a while since… Just thank you for letting him have that."

Harry nods and shrugs his shoulders, though he doesn't look at her, "Least we could do."

Her lips twitch as she puts her nail file back into her purse and pulls out her compact. "You could have left him in that state… Mal probably would've, and it's what you guys could've done… But you didn't… And that deserves at the very _least_ , a thank you." She begins applying her foundation.

"We be'ah thankin' people with a kiss." He extends his cheek towards her.

"Ah." Evie smiles at the request. It was such a little thing, him asking for her favor. And princesses certainly bestowed favor on men that were deserving. And in this moment, she found him very deserving. Not many on the isle would be willing to risk Mal's ire to help, well anyone, really. She looks back at the hideout, only to find Jay's back before she quickly leans over and kisses his bruise free cheek, sweetly.

"Aye, that be ah makin' it worth it." Harry chuckles as he winks at her.

"And well earned." She smiles as she sits in the same exact position, as if she hadn't moved. A puff already in her hand smoothing out her makeup. "Are they gonna be here soon? Mal has very limited patience when it comes to Carlos' safety…And your tied up." Her eyes narrow when she sees worry lines in the mirror. She drops the puff with a gasp, bringing her hand up to smooth away the line before it could lead to wrinkles.

Harry nods emphatically before he juts his chin in the direction in the docks, "Be lookin' there."

Evie breathes in relief when she sees three figures heading their way. "Oh thank evil." She smiles.

"MAL!" Jay shouts a moment later.

Evie watches as Mal skids to a halt behind him. "That better be fucking Carlos." She snarls.

"There are three of them." Evie offers as she checks her face one more time before she puts her compact away.

Jay shrugs. "I don't think they'd risk losing her first for our pup." He offers solidly.

Harry shakes his head, "We ain'nah bein' interested in hurtin' the pup. He be ah doin' jus' fine on his own."

Evie stands up as she wipes sand off her skirt. "Ugch." She makes a face. "This better not ruin my outfit." She pouts as she tries to look herself over.

Jay rolls his eyes, "You look fine E." He assures her before he pulls Harry up by the arm

"Not perfect?" Her eyes widen as her hand already dips back into her purse for her compact.

"Ya be ah lookin' perfect as always ta me princess." Harry bows.

"I was just…" Jay rolls his eyes at Harry before he turns to Evie, "Your clothes don't look ruined." He quickly backtracks.

Evie sighs in relief, hand to her chest. "Thank evil for that."

Jay jerks Harry away as he opens his mouth again.

"Shut up." Jay rolls his eyes.

"Your so obnoxious." Mal grumbles with a shake of her head. "I'd have beaten that outta you by now."

Evie shakes her head before her eyes move back to the three figures getting closer. Slowly. Almost painfully slow. She wouldn't normally be this worried but- Carlos had one of his fits... "Mal…?"

"What E?"

"Maybe we should walk out to meet them." Evie states, not willing to make it a question. She would happily die on this hill if it meant seeing Carlos sooner.

Mal narrows her eyes for a moment before looking back out at the approaching figures. "Move." She pushes Harry's shoulder roughly making him stumble. "Now."

Evie doesn't show her disapproval as she falls into step with the three of them. She got Mal's suspicions she really did. She chews her cheek. She supposed she should just be grateful it wasn't directed towards her this time. But it just felt wrong when he had done nothing short of protect Carlos, from the sounds of it anyways. She was usually great at detecting lies, and Harry had been pretty genuine with her. She didn't know how else he could know about Carlos' fits either.

"Hey Mal. Still hiding in your mother's shadow I see." Uma glares when they finally get close enough to hurl insults.

"Standing right here bitch, no shadows in sight. Unlike yours, my mother finds me competent." Mal kicks out Harry's legs out from under him, but catches his shoulder before he can face plant.

Evie's lips twitch into a semblance of a smile at the improvement. Apparently seeing Carlos' state and his bandages- Confirmed enough of Harry's story. She wouldn't have stopped the pirate from eating sand, otherwise.

"I see you found my messenger… And had no problems shooting him." Uma shakes her head as she crosses her arms over her chest, "Meanwhile, we treated our prisoner well. The way a good leader with decorum should." She nods for Gil to walk forward with Carlos.

Evie gasps, her heart aching, when Carlos walks forward enough for her to get a better look at him. He had red scratches all over his face and neck, and bandages on both arms. Though she couldn't hear, she just knew he was mumbling something about spots and not being clean enough.

She takes several steps forward. Clearly this had been a bad one. She couldn't remember the last time he looked so bad. She wanted to cry, though whether it was at how well the other gang had taken care of him, or his state she wasn't sure. She just knew better than to actually let the tears fall.

"So we doin' this trade or what?" Mal snaps as her eyes drift back to Uma.

"Aye, send someone over to be helpin' yer pup and then release my man."

"Go, E." Mal frowns.

Evie didn't need to be told twice. Somehow she manages to gracefully race over the sand in her heels. All she wanted was Carlos back. She didn't even care she was running towards their enemies, weaponless and without backup.

Jay walks forward to stand on the other side of Harry, waiting for a signal from Mal.

"Hey Carlos." Evie coos softly as she takes Carlos from Gil. She was surprised to see him treating Carlos so carefully, though she reprimands herself instantly. D talked about this boy without meaning to all the time, and if D liked him…

"Thank you." She whispers before she wraps her arms around Carlos.

"Is he gonna be okay?" Gil asks as he holds his hands up.

Evie sighs at the worry in the large boys voice. "Yeah," She whispers softly, her eyes flicking up to meet his sad brown ones before she turns. "He'll be back to his nerdy little self soon, promise." She just wanted to get him back to safety, and calm him down. However she couldn't leave the boy worrying when he seemed so genuinely concerned.

"Good."

Evie nods, before she carefully starts leading Carlos back to their gang. She was surprised that Uma hadn't said one nasty thing to her. However under the circumstances… She definitely appreciated it. It spoke highly of the sea witch she'd always viewed as their enemy.

"Evie?" Carlos blinks before he turns to look at her.

"I have you Carlos. It's going to be okay now."

"I'm fine."

"Mhmm."

"I think I cleaned a pirate ship."

"I bet you did. But maybe we keep that to ourselves."

"Yeah… That sounds smart." Carlos nods and points at her, "You're so smart."

"Sometimes." Evie pulls the boy closer to her.

"And my man?" Uma demands sternly.

Jay looks to Mal.

"Cut him loose." Mal rolls her eyes.

Jay nods before he leans down and slits the ropes on Harry's hands, "Tuesday." He whispers, waiting for Harry to stand before he shoves Harry forward.

"I would be ah sayin' it twere ah good time, but ya be ah teasin' lot." He winks before he rushes out of Mal's reach.

Mal growls as she pulls her fist back in defeat when she misses. "Go home Harry." She growls instead.

Harry winks at Evie as he walks past her, "Thanks." He mouths breathlessly before he puffs out his chest, "I believe ya be havin' me sword princess."

"Oh." She looks down at Carlos, before looking back up at him.

"If ya don'nah be ah mindin', rather than releasin' yer hold on the pup I can just be ah retrievin' it meself." Harry offers with a knowing frown.

She nods silent as she holds out her arm to make it easier. "Thank you." She whispers, eyes on the ground as Harry gently slides the sword off her shoulders. She could see what D and T saw in the other gang. They didn't have to take care of Carlos the way they obviously had. It made something in her want to jump up and down and squeal in delight, but she knew better than to show it. And didn't even understand the sudden desire.

"There." Uma nods once Harry is standing with Gil, "Ya got the pup back no worse for wear."

Mal opens her mouth to argue, but one glance over her shoulder at Carlos, makes her shuts her mouth.

"Rotten doing business with you." Uma waves.

"Uma…" Gil steps forward and points in the distance, "What's that?"

Mal tilts her head to the side as she turns to see what the big oaf was pointing at. She narrows her eyes at the dark shape running towards her.

Jay frowns, eyes squinting as he studied the figure in the distance. "It's either a really stupid urchin or a goblin...Too short to be anything else"

Mal frowns, unsure if she should be expecting rotten or awful news. Anything from her mother was guaranteed to be nothing exciting. She bites back a groan. Wonderful. No way Uma and her rats were leaving now.

She glares as the squat goblin rushes up to her, "I have a message from Maleficent, Ruler of the isle and all that is nasty and cruel." He holds out a folded square of paper, "That is all." He glares as Mal takes the note before he turns and runs off.

Leave it to her fucking Mother. Mal rolls her eyes and unfolds the paper. Her jaw tightens as she reads the message.

 _Mal!_

 _How hard is it to figure out a way to pressure a stupid child into joining you? Not to worry, I've done it for you. Hyades is joining you on my order, and she has to obey or I'll toss the stupid princess out into the wilderness. I'm talking reinstating her banishment. That is how evil is done nugget. You still have so much to learn. I expect you to thank me by being more like me in the future. Or else._

 _Maleficent_

Jay furrows his brow as he looks from Uma and Gil untying Harry to Evie comforting Carlos now that his hands were free, before he looks back to Mal, "What is it?"

Mal looks up, tucking the letter deep into a pocket before she smiles sweetly at Uma. Her mother wanted vicious and cruel? _Fine_. "Apparently Hyades finally made a decision about which gang to join." She walks over to stand smugly beside Jay, "We got us a weapon now." She laughs as she smacks her hand against his chest, "Apparently she was so sick of you three that she couldn't wait to get away. I'm impressed she had the gall to run to my mother, to beg for me to take her." She chuckles before she narrows her eyes at Uma, "Don't worry, I'll put her out of her misery. I'm sure I can make her useful. She's really skilled isn't she."

A low nasty laugh leaves Uma, "You're lying."

Mal returns the laugh, "I don't need to." She shakes her head slowly and pops her lips, "You'll see for yourselves soon enough."

"Liar!" Gil shouts as he takes a step forward. "Hyades wouldn't do that to us."

Mal frowns, "Looks like you all _are_ as pathetic as I thought."

"Say's the girl who hides behind mommy." Uma snarls in response, her fists clenching and unclenching by her sides. "We'll fucking see who Deez picked ourselves, thank you." She turns, "Harry, Gil were done here." She orders.

"That's right, run rats run." Mal laughs.

"Hook!" Uma's arm shoots out to stop Harry from turning. "I said we're done." She snaps.

The groups separate as they walk back to their territories with their rightful members.

* * *

 **What up!**

 **Another chapter posted, and so many more on their way!**

 **We're excited to know what you think of this latest installment!**

 **So what did ya'll think? Was this chapter fluffy enough for you? Would you have been as daring as Evie as to bestow such a favor with Mal over your shoulder? Did your heart constrict when Carlos and E were reunited? Did we meet expectations on the trade? How bout Mal? How bitchy of her, right? Can you blame her at this point? Lord only knows she feels betrayed and on edge about this whole affair.**

 **Let us know!**

 **With much love and appreciation,**

 **Dark and Twisted**


	75. Rampaging Dragon

**A short time later...**

The rock hitting the sign jars Mal from her dark thoughts.

"Is that really what the letter said?" Jay asks quietly once they make it to their hideout.

Evie doesn't stop as she directs Carlos to the couch where she gathers their youngest member on her lap protectively, running her fingers through his hair as she whispered sweetly to him.

Mal's comment dies on her lips when she sees the dark look that promised retribution if she said anything about it. So instead she turns to Jay.

"Pretty much, yeah," Mal responds in a hushed tone as she shoulder checks Jay and walks past. She might not want to test Evie right now, but she'd be damned if she didn't get her anger across.

She felt like a damn idiot. There was no way Jay could have made her sword after seeing the size of the hammer they used. Sure her second was strong, but working with that would have left Jay with obvious results.

Gil now…. That boy had gotten fucking ripped- At least his arms anyways.

If Jay was going to lie to her, she had no problem doing it back. She still didn't know what to do with the feelings of betrayal swimming around in her belly.

"You two stay with the pup." Mal snaps at them. "I have to go have a discussion with my mother."

"Is she really joining us?" Evie blinks up at Mal.

" _Yes_." Mal seethes between clenched teeth. "She is." Before the group can ask any more questions she slips back outside, with a resounding slam of the door. Her insides felt like molten snakes were trying to eat her guts.

How the fuck could her mother pull this shit? The fucking audacity was worse than any shame she would have felt to losing Hyades on her own terms. How the fuck did her mother expect her to force Hyades to join, after demanding they be friends? Stupid fucking bitch did this shit to fuck with her. She had too.

Had this been her plan all along? To make her understand exactly how not her mother she was? To make her feel worthless and like a failure? She clenches her fists as she punches a wall out of anger. She grimaces when she realizes she did more damage to herself than the cement. _Stupid._

Evie's birthday had been so long ago. She'd forgotten that she'd once help Evie in the greatest contempt because of not being invited to a stupid birthday party. But, she did remember Hades showing up with a tiny squalling Hyades, and she remembered her anger when her mother had taken back the banishment.

Had it really only been for the deal?

And now? Hyades played by her rules, or she lost Evie. That was fucking wonderful. Both her and Hyades' hands were fucking tied.

She scoffs. She didn't want no fucking pity join. And certainly didn't need one. Dammit all to the fucking deepest pits of hell. Her head was starting to ache she was so pissed... And hurt.

"FUCK!" She growls as she kicks over a trash can, sending rats scattering everywhere. Her intense brooding keeping everyone at a distance as she stomped her way home.

* * *

 **So short and not so sweet,**

 **Since tonight is the night of the release of the finale, and we've fallen behind in getting chapters posted with every review, which again, thank you guys so much for being so diligent! We've decided to post a bundle for you guys to binge to the release!**

 **Is anyone feeling for Mal right now? Can you blame her for being so upset? Would you be pissed if your parents interfered in your life like this?**

 **Let us know!**

 **Dark and Twisted**


	76. Sorry

**Early the next Morning...**

Well he wish he hadn't had seen that. Mal was going to murder him if she ever found out he'd been a spider on the wall during that shit show. He'd never seen Mal so pissed- Or more interestingly, so protective of her subordinates, even going as far to include D.

It was…

Oof.

He didn't have the right words. He'd been slapped in the face plenty of times, but none had ever resonated around a room like that. He hoped it was because of the stone. However the way it had sent her flying he doubted it.

He sighs as he rubs the back of his neck. He was shocked she had the balls to step to her mom in the first place- He'd always assumed she just rolled over- _Faustina_ definitely would have. And did so regularly, to his disgust.

He narrows his eyes as he picks up his pace. He didn't need to think about shit he shouldn't have witnessed.

Twice. Something like this had happened. It wasn't the first time he'd witnessed one of his friends being abused.

And this wasn't the first time he'd frozen while witnessing it. He hated himself for that... Just letting it happen. His fists clenched at his side. Some fucking hero. He scoffs. Some fucking martyr he was.

Where the fuck had his will to die go? He wouldn't have hesitated if he'd witnessed this shit a couple years ago. He would've died in the temple. Had smashed against concrete or something. When the fuck had his motives changed?

He shakes his head.

So not the time for that shit. He only had about two hours til curfew, which didn't leave a lot of time for this.

Usually he hated sharing secrets. Loathed it even. But this one he couldn't let stand. Not this time. Not something that would affect the others' so deeply.

He flies over the docks from crate to barrel stacks, every powerful leap getting him closer to his goal.

Where the fuck was everyone? He questions when he lands on an empty deck. There was always someone on watch. He flinches when a sudden noise breaks the silence. The sound coming from the cabin, followed by a loud shriek of rage.

Oh. That wasn't good. He cautiously approaches the captains quarters, grimacing when something else inside the cabin shatters.

"Where the hell is she!?" Uma growls, "Or your fuckin' boyfriend for that matter! I thought you said he followed her! I thought he was going to bring her back." Each sentence punctuated with the sounds of furniture flipping.

"He did Uma." He hears Gil attempt to assure the captain, but his voice was weak. From uncertainty, emotion, or exhaustion, he didn't know. Maybe all three.

He lets his head hit the door, wincing as the rough wood presses into the bruise he was sure covered half his face. Oooh. He so didn't want to do this. She was so pissed. And he had enough injuries to explain away today.

T's heart drops when the door opens and a large arm seizes him, ending his dream of leaving as he's yanked into the dark.

" _Getinhererightfuckingnow_!" Uma snaps before the door is slammed shut, cutting off his only escape.

Gil releases him before he backs off, but not before T sees the red rims around his eyes. The sight broke his heart.

"Did you guys already hear?" T asks as he scratches the back of his head, looking around the room in amazement. Uma'd thrown everything that wasn't nailed down.

"Are you telling me that fuckin' purple headed sack of whale shit was right!" Uma screams as she points in a random direction, as if her finger was drawn towards the dragon, "That _my_ Deez joined her! Begged to join her?"

"What-Fuck?" T double takes. "Is that the rumor they're telling everyone?"

Gil nods slowly, "She said Deez was afraid of us or something, that she went to Maleficent to beg to join Mal because she couldn't stand us."

"That's fucking foul bro." T scowls, as he runs a hand over his hair knocking down his hood.

"Aye, and what, ya do be ah sayin' it ain'nah bein' true right?" Harry looked almost as bad as Gil. Worse, it looked like he'd lost a fight. Had Uma taken out her anger on him this time? It didn't feel right- But he wasn't sure. It just bothered him.

"Right." T agrees before he shifts uncomfortably, dropping his eyes as he twisted his hands behind his back. "But it can't, ya know, leave the room..."

"What are you talking about?" Uma demands as she walks over and stares T down, "What do you fuckin' know about Deez! Tell me," She grabs T by his shirt and yanks him down to her level, "right fucking now!"

"Not until you swear it doesn't leave the room." T states evenly as he met her gaze.

"I swear!" Gil quickly states, "

"Aye." Harry nods in agreement, "It won'nah be leavin' these lips."

Uma glares at her boys before her eyes flick back to T.

T furrows his brows, before his eyes brighten in understanding, "It's for her. Not me." He sighs, "Deez, she'd want it to stay in this room."

"Fine. If that's what Deez would want," Uma shoves T away, "then it won't leave this room."

T nods, "She did join Mal's gang, that wasn't a rumor. It's just a fact now." He shrugs. "But-"

Uma screams, the sound morphing from rage to agony as the sound growls deeply in her throat.

T doesn't really think as he slides behind her and slips a hand over her mouth. "Wasn't done-" He presses the smaller girl into his chest. He just needed to spit this out and her interrupting every five seconds didn't work for him right now.

Gil and Harry's eyes widen, but neither approach to rectify the situation. If T was going to lose a hand, they obviously didn't want to be part of it.

"What you don't seem to know is that she is was _**forced**_ into it. _**By Maleficent**_. Not Mal. If she didn't agree she was going to banish Evie to one of the little isles up North. I know you don't care-" He shrugs, "But Deez does." He drops his hand as he steps back. "Senior brought her there when he was done with her. And reminded her of some kind of deal made on her behalf when she was a baby or something?" He continues as if he hadn't just assaulted the captain in her own damn quarters. He leans against the wall with a huff as he crosses his arms over his chest. "Now scream." And apparently giving her permission. That's where his deathwish had gone. His gall with the two leaders. It gave him the boost he needed to deal with their perspective shit.

"So, Mal lied?" Gil eyes brighten slightly.

"Why is that so surprising?" T questions with a shake of his head, "Of course she did, she won, and she's fucking Mal." He rolls his eyes. "Surprised you bought into it though…" He shifts from side to side.

"You did'nah be ah comein' back." Harry glares.

"I didn't think the bitch would stay up so fucking late." T scowls, "I came as soon as I could get out of the rafters."

Uma slams her hands down on the table, "Fuck!" She screams before she sweeps the table of all the broken shit scattered on its surface, not caring that the glass and shards of pottery were biting into her skin.

"If it's any consolation, Deez-"

"It's not!" Uma growls, "What the fuck could possibly be ah damn consolation to loosing Deez!?"

Well he regretted letting go of her mouth, now.

"She refused to give up her necklace." T watches Gil brighten up at the news before his gaze drifts back to Uma, "You woulda been proud, she told Malificent to go fuck herself and even flared at her. It. Was. Beautiful." He smirks, eyes bright with pride.

Gil slumps to the bed, his face shifting from pride to terror and back.

"I mean, what the fuck could she really do? She ain't fireproof any more- Or at least she wasn't sure enough to test it with Deez-Pussy ass bitch." He rolls his eyes.

Harry pulls his hand down his face, "Apparently I ain'nah bein' forceful 'nough when orderin' yall not ta be fucking with the damn OVs."

"Well, technically, you can't order me to do anything- And Deez wasn't there when you said it, and from the sounds of it, Gil didn't fuck with any OVs."

Gil narrows his eyes at T.

"What?" T blinks at Gil's anger.

"You stopped me from protectin' her." He snarls, as he stands back up nostrils flaring.

"And it were bein' ah good thing sweet boy." Harry jumps in front of Gil, one hand to his chest as he raises the other to pat his shoulder.

"If he wants to hit me, let him, I don't give a fuck." T shrugs. "It's not like I enjoyed stopping him. I'd wanna punch my face too."

Uma rolls her eyes absently, but seemed to be too deep in thought to interfere.

"It ain'nah gonna help mate." Harry pats Gil's face before he pulls him to his chest and sits on the bed, smiling as Gil struggles against his hold.

"Sorry." T frowns. "They're gonna tell everyone she's part of their gang by choice, and she's expected to ya know, terrorize and shit with the Rotten four-Well, five now I guess..." Should he tell them how the tears had evaporated from the other girls cheeks once she'd turned her back on Maleficent? Or was that too personal?

"Speakin of which, I should probably bounce." He pushes off the wall. "Imma go see how she's holding up… Want me to bring her anything?"

"We ain'nah supposed ts be in the know right?"

T shakes his head. "No. And that was Senior's idea." He'd actually seemed to really loathe Uma, which only confirmed the Core-Fours concerns that Ursula and Hades were tag-team destroying their childrens' lives.

Uma looks up at him then, her eyes narrowing, "He had a say in it?"

"He's the enforcer, I guess." T shrugs, "I doubt D woulda agreed or held true to the deal she made as a fucking baby or whatever, if he hadn't been standing behind her saying it was their thing to keep their end of deals or some bullshit." He makes a crude gesture with his hand. "Fuck that."

"But she's stuck in it?" Uma questions softly, fighting tears before she gives up and lets them fall as she looks away, "Like nothing we can do?"

T drops his eyes to his feet. "Not without it affecting the princess." He says sadly, "Which again, I know you guys don't care- But Deez? Deez wouldn't want to trade her happiness for Evie's life. And there's no way she'd survive out there- Even if I went with her. It's a cluster fuck of poisions and nasty bugs and shit." And he wasn't sure what type of shit it would do to her head if she didn't have access to make up.

"Are we still going to do book club?" Gil asks hopefully as he looks up from Harry's side.

T frowns, "I can ask Mal once shit cools down." He sighs, "But I wouldn't hold my breath. Mal is more fucking pissed than I've ever seen her," He shrugs, "and I piss her off for fun."

Uma rolls her eyes, "Oh yeah, because she has so much to be pissed about right now."

"Wouldn't you be pissed if your mother turned around and forced D to join your group or Gil was going to be drowned?" He quirks his brow.

"I would." Uma backs away from the accusation in T's voice, as her eyes drift to Gil, "But I ain't fucking Mal."

T scoffs, "Fuck no you are not. You're like ten times better for reasons I don't want to speak of. Just ya know, not as fun to piss off..."

"Thank all the fuckin' gods o' the damned seas." Harry rolls his eyes, "I ain'nah ready for the damned things you would be ah gettin' me into if that were'nah the case."

"Yeah well, the Kraken is scarier than the dragon." T retorts monotoned.

"Except when the dragon lies." Gil points out sadly.

"No see, that's just being cunty." T corrects him. "Scary is when you are afraid to come into a room because something might hit you and you're just the messenger- Still treats her messengers better than Mal though, apparently...And again, and this is important Gil, because she's a Cunt."

"T!" Gil glares, but can't completely throw Harry off.

"Ain'nah that bein' the damn truth." Harry grins, "She be ah havin' ah right mean streak towards me when I be ah winkin' at her."

"So winking at her pissed her off?" T blinks, so he did just wink at everyone. Good to know.

"Aye it did that." Harry chuckles, "Almost be askin' if she be wantin' ta be ridin' me ship, since she be so up me ass, but then be thinkin' better of it."

Uma reaches over and smacks him in the back of the head, "Gross."

"Why? I get it's Mal, but she ain't gonna fuck up your ship… Odd you would even want to offer it though." T frowns.

Harry chuckles. It grows to deep belly laughs before he rolls off the bed and starts banging his fist against the floor, gasping for air when he can't reign it in.

Gil joins him in his laughter, his face red as he avoids eye contact with T.

Even Uma snickers, though she looked like it pained her.

Jesus fucking christ what the hell had he said now. He didn't like this, he shifts in discomfort. "What? What I say? What's so funny?"

"Member…" Harry dissolves into laughter again, "Gil! Mate! Help!"

"Nuh uh." Gil rolls to the other side of the bed. "Not my boyfriend."

"Foul!" Harry gasps for air, "It be. Referin' ta me-" He can't stop the laughter, but he manages to gesture to his groin.

T lifts his brow in confusion. "Oh." He shakes his head. Better to just act like he got it now. "I'm with Uma. Gross." He states evenly. He waits for Harry's laughter to die down before he clears his throat. "Um before I go…" He rummages through his bag. "Do you mind taking a picture for Deez? I know she's gonna be pissed and upset about this..." He pulls the camera from his bag.

Harry furrows his brow as he pulls himself up from the floor, "Where ya be ah findin' ah workin' camera mate?"

"I didn't." He continues ruffling through his bag, "C fixed it for me. Then Jay stole the film."

Gil stands up, "A picture?" He asks as he walks over to stand next to T.

"Yeah, see." He holds out a jar for Gil to hold, as he digs through his bag again and shows him a picture of Hyades sleeping under a lean-to, clearly taken during one of their games.

Gil's lips twist into a smile.

"Want it?" T offers.

"Really?" Gil asks hesitantly.

"Of course man." T nods, "The jar too. Looks like you and Harry both went through the ringer today."

Gil's eyes water as he takes the picture, and runs back to Uma with it in one hand, and the mystery jar in the other.

Uma bites her lip as she looks at the picture, "It's a good one." She nods before she slips the photo from his hand and places it in her desk.

"T said we could keep it." He explains in excitement.

"Be lettin' me see the jar." Harry holds his hand out.

"Uh sure." Gil hands over the jar to Harry, clearly having forgotten he was holding it.

"Come on boys, can't be letting her see tears on our faces can we?" Uma dips a towel into the tub of water and scrubs her own face before she turns expectantly.

"Aye Cap'n." Harry nods before he dunks his head into the water and lets Uma scrub his face and dry his hair. "Your turn." He winks as he walks away with the jar, gagging as he opens it.

T opens his mouth to snap at Harry to use it, but furrows his brow when the pirate doesn't even hesitate to swirl his fingers in it and apply it to his bruises.

Huh. T smiles, that was a fucking first. Usually he had to cajole the fuck out of them before they trusted it. He wasn't sure why but it felt nice, not to be questioned for once.

Gil nods as he leans over and mimics Harry. His lazy grin on his face as Uma washes off the dirt and grime.

"Here lad, let me be ah seein' yer chest and elbows."

"Aye." Gil nods as he turns to Harry. His nose twitching at the scent, "T smells like that sometimes."

"It's a very distinct scent." T shrugs.

"An it be ah makin' the hurt go away." Harry explains, rubbing the ointment on Gil's chest before he can argue further.

Uma turns to T. "What are my boys rubbing all over themselves exactly. She'd seen the plants T had stored in her hold. None of them had been people friendly. In fact she had ordered the crew to just avoid those crates in general, after he explained what they did.

"Uma, it be ah takin' the sting away and makin' it nice and cool." Harry nods as Gil holds up his skinned elbows.

"Mhmm." Uma doesn't argue. "But how?"

T shifts for a moment under the weight of Uma's stare, before he crumbles. "Trial and error." T shrugs. There. That should sate her right?

Uma sighs, "That doesn't answer my question, but let's just get the fucking picture." She struggles to cover a yawn.

"Sounds good to me." T agrees, "You three squeeze together somewhere."

Uma looks around before she flicks the blanket out, several items clattering as they hit the floor, before she lays it back on the bed. "Here, less of a mess." She pulls Harry and Gil in close.

After Uma nods at him he raises the camera. "Heard. Say olives."

Harry, Gil, and Uma chuckle as two flashes goes off.

T immediately taking the film strips and violently shaking them. "What now?" He sighs as he looks the others over.

"Olives are Deez' favorite food." Uma smiles fondly.

" _And?_ " T tilts his head.

"Well, she must be where you got that from."

"Well yeah, that's what she said to do so people know your going to hit the button." T looks down, his lips twitching into a smile when they finish developing.

"Huh." Harry chuckles, "Well I be ah likin' it."

"I never had my picture taken before." Gil smiles.

"I didn't waste the film this time. Wanna see?" T he offers as holds it out to them.

The three jump up to crowd him, all wanting to see the pictures.

T smiles as he hands it to Uma first before stepping backwards. Fuck that. Too close. These three knew nothing about the words personal and space. Let alone together.

"They look great." Uma nods as she passes them back to T.

"You can keep one." T shrugs, "Figured you didn't have any of yourselves, just pick the one you want to give Deez."

Uma looks back down before she passes one to T, "Look…" She clears her throat, "Thanks for coming back… And letting us know about... Deez..." her voice fades.

"No problem." T shrugs looking away with flaming cheeks. "I'd wanna fucking know-" He looks around at the broken and shattered objects laying about. However when he notices the plate with maps on it still intact he lifts a brow in surprise.

"Just sorry I didn't get here sooner…" He admits as he slides the picture back into the messenger bag with the camera. "I'd offer to leave it with you but I only have the one. I'll leave it once I get more film though. Deez will probably appreciate that… And I'm sure I'll be able to sneak you letters. I'm looking forward to it in fact. It's fucking beautiful. She can't accuse me of being a spy more than she has already..."

"Just be ah leavin' it ta you ta be takin' this as ah challenge." Harry grins.

"Usually, I would." T shrugs, as he heads to the door. " _But_ I figured that might cheer Uma up a little at least, to know I don't do that shit to her."

Uma shrugs, but she can't hide the smile fast enough.

"Don't you want your jar back?" Gil calls out.

"Nah, I'll make more." He throws his hand up, waving at them from over his shoulder before shutting the door behind him. He really needed to find them a good lock. It annoyed him that they all slept so unprotected.

Still, he glanced at the sky. He needed to come up with an excuse for his face and nose. Her father wasn't going to like a bruise. Hopefully the man would be too tired or disgusted with her tonight- Or even better not show up at all. Then he'd go to Hyades and give her the picture.

* * *

 **Heyo!**

 **Another one down, so many to go!**

 **So did this one give you the feels? Are you just as upset about the loss of Deez? When she was finally about to pick? Who do you relate with the most in the sea three when it comes to venting? Did you appreciate T's approach? Are you shocked that's how he handled Uma in her cabin? Would you have dared to do the same in T's position? What about the camera? A fluffy end to such a shitty day right?**

 **Let us know in the comments below!**

 **Much love and appreciation,**

 **Dark and Twisted**


	77. And so it begins

**Just before noon...**

Jay frowns as they all sit in tense silence. Mal growls in frustration as she snaps another pencil in her dwindling attempt to sketch. Evie titers unnecessarily as she applies yet another layer of makeup. Carlos curls tighter into himself as he pretends to read, when really he was using it as an excuse to watch the room just like he was doing. And Deez?

Deez was at the table hunched over a tablet, writing in what he guessed was greek. It was all they could do to ignore the tears that hadn't stopped pouring from her eyes since she'd shown up that morning. Ignore her tears and the occasional flames that sprouted along her arms, which was why he supposed she'd gone back to using the stones. At least she was a silent crier.

He wasn't sure what to do, or even if the right words existed, to break this tension. He swallows. He wasn't sure he'd ever experienced anything quite this strong. It had been hours since any of them talked or really even moved. It was like someone had fucking died or something.

He guessed, in a way, someone had. Deez had lost her freedom, and her right to visit the rats. Even worse, if she ever backed out, E would pay the price. It was a fucked up situation. And one that didn't seem to sit well with any of them.

Hyades looks up when she finishes writing, her eyes sliding over everyone in the room before she slides out of the chair.

Everyone in the room startles when her chair creaks, breaking the silence. He couldn't help himself, his eyes went to her just like everyone else's.

"Sorry." Hyades ducks her head, letting her hair fall in her face as she runs for the bathroom.

Jay drops his eyes. That was just great, she made one noise and then apologized. This was going to go so wonderfully. He sighs. Why did this feel so severely different? She was D, and they hadn't changed. Sure, Mal's mom was being a bitch, but why was it suddenly so hard to even talk to her? They were making it worse. Fuck. He'd never realised how shitty his gang was at emotions til this moment. Even with Harry having pointed it out several times.

"She didn't leave did she?" Mal asks after a few minutes, her eyes glaring at the door hiding the small bathroom.

"She's not that small Mal." Jay rolls his eyes. "Ain't no way she's fitting through that window. Just let her have a minute."

"A minute?" Mal scoffs, "It's been hours Jay. I didn't even know you could cry that long."

"Mal." Evie sighs, "Come on, she… She just lost half her world. Because she doesn't want me to get hurt."

Mal drops her eyes. "Well it's not our fucking fault. Not her fucking fault either.'

"No, it's not." Jay shakes his head, "But we're not helping."

"What? We're ignoring her while she has her time to sort shit out." Mal rolls her eyes.

"I don't think that works for her." Jay shrugs. He wasn't sure that's how it worked for most people. They just happened to be on the isle. Hyades was the closest to normal he knew though- Which meant she probably needed the comfort the rest of them neglected or ignored in themselves.

Carlos sighs, "It doesn't." He adds before he gasps and looks back down at his book.

"Well, you did get to know her while she was hanging out with that oaf of a Gaston." Mal rolls her eyes. "Though-" Her eyes flash. "Now that we're on the subject." She turns to Jay.

Jay meets her glare. "Got a problem Mal?"

"Who is wielding the hammer in the book club, Jay?"

"Gil." Jay shrugs.

"So you and Carlos did go behind my fucking back." She glowers.

"No Mal." Carlos speaks up, though he leaves his nose in his book, "We saw an opportunity to improve our odds of survival by combining talents. Mine, Gil's, D's, and T's. No one gang alone had the right skills."

Jay hides his smirk when that shuts her up. "It just made fucking sense, Mal. And you got your blade first, as promised, though you didn't know that deal was made. And C and E's were coming out next."

Mal runs a hand over her face as she lets out a low growl. "You should have fucking told me."

"We did, once you could see the benefit." Jay defends.

Mal scowls as she lowers her eyes back to her book, breaking another pencil in the process.

"Mal." Carlos frowns as he looks up, "Come on, we weren't doing it to be spiteful-"

"Did I fucking argue pup." Mal spits out, as she plucks up another pencil.

Carlos shakes his head as he hides his face again.

"That's what I fucking thought." Mal huffs.

Jay takes a deep breath and exhales it slowly. Apparently Deez wasn't the only one who was experiencing extreme emotions this morning. "Mal-" He starts in disapproval.

They all go quiet when the bathroom door opens again.

Hyades takes a deep breath before she walks over to Mal. "Okay. I'm done feeling. Just tell me, what's my job here? Am I still able to talk to T?"

"Do I have a choice?" Mal quips back. "Kids gonna just live up my ass til I let you anyways." She rolls her eyes."

"Yeah, you do Mal." Hyades snaps, "So just tell me what you want. If you tell me to ignore him, I will."

"Fine. Ignore him then." Mal drops her eyes back to her book. "Or don't. I would prefer the latter though, since he would literally live up my ass."

"I'm not going to gamble Evie's life trying to guess what you want Mal," Hyades wraps her arms around her waist, "so just be straight with me."

Mal lifts a brow as she looks up at D. "Talk to the fucking freak. Play your stupid games. Just don't make me look bad or get caught doing something that will make me look like shit. I don't like this shit anymore than you fucking do. But here we fucking are, cause my cunt of a mother is, you guessed it, a cunt."

"I'm not mad about being here," Hyades shakes her head, "I've always liked being here."

"I know that princess. I'm a bitch, not an idiot." Mal doesn't look up from her drawing. "I'm just not trying to make you fucking more miserable than you clearly already are- Take it or leave it. I won't offer it again."

Hyades tilts her head to the side, "I just wanted you to know I take my role in your gang seriously."

"Good. You should. I guess while we're on this subject, your little book club is disbanded. Like fuck I'm letting my mother find out about that shit after this latest stunt..."

"Okay." Hyades blinks, "So no contact with the… Others."

"Better to just rip that bandage off now. My mother's spies are gonna be on us like ravens."

"Okay. Spies are everywhere and I'm rotten to the core."

"That about sums it up. Welcome to the gang. When you're playing your game just, ya know, break some shit."

Hyades nods, "Steal it or break it, got it."

Mal nods in approval. "You don't have to like it. I know I fucking don't. Like I wanted a fucking member that didn't choose to follow me of their own accord. Please. People beg to join us, they're just not worth my time."

"Well, good thing everyone knows I begged to join you then."

Mal's pencil snaps in half. "Is that so?"

"Yep." Hyades bites her bottom lip before she continues, "You let me join because I was so nasty to the Rats, because I lied to them and spied on them for you."

"Carlos, E." Mal snaps at the two.

Jay grimaces as he holds his breath. What was she going to do now? She seemed to be all over the place. It wasn't like Mal to be so... complacent didn't seem like the right word, but he didn't know how to describe what Mal was doing. She'd never given the rest of them that type of freedom. For good reason. The only exceptions were neutral territories.

"Stay together, or with one of us or, fuck me for saying this, or with T." Mal snaps after she has their undivided attention. "This is why that bitch needs to stay out of my shit." She growls. "Fuck only knows what Atilla, Cora, and Uma are gonna respond to that piece of fucking shit pie. So you two, move only when someone whose more competent at defense is with you."

Evie raises her hand, "Does that include D?"

Mal looks Hyades over with a frown.

"I've killed people Mal," Hyades explains tonelessly as she sits in a chair at Mal's table, "I wouldn't let anyone hurt Evie or Carlos."

Jay grimaces at her tone. She sounded as emotionless as fucking T did. That was new. And very much unwelcomed. How were they going to fix this? It was clear Mal was trying her best to accommodate Hyades, but was failing miserably for her effort.

"Fair enough." Mal blinks, she turns to Evie. "There's your answer."

Evie and Carlos nod.

"Can I please just ask one thing?" Hyades whispers to Mal.

"What?" She asks just as quietly.

"I will do anything you ask, I will never damage your rep, but please-"

"I'm not going to sic you on the fucking rats- Calm down."

Hyades smiles, "That's all I ask, and thank you."

"Whatever." Mal flicks her wrist. "Now go write or something."

Hyades bites her bottom lip again as she stands, "Do you mind if I stay here?"

"No?" Mal responds with a quirked brow.

"Sleep here." Hyades explains further.

"Oh." Mal blinks, "Don't be fucking stupid. It's your hide out now too. Besides I don't want you fucking hiding from us in that fucking maze you call a house anyways."

Jay looks away, relief flooding at him at Mal's careful handling of the situation. Well, careful by Mal's standard. At least they could do one thing for Deez. Keep her out of her old man's hands as much as possible.

Hyades smiles sadly as she hides her hands behind her back, "No worries, I avoid it whenever I possibly can." She shifts, briefly glancing towards Carlos over her shoulder before she looks back to Mal.

" _Good_. Keep it that way." Mal huffs as she turns back to her sketchbook.

The room settles back into silence, though this time the silence was a comfortable one. The three original members share looks of awe and amazement at the interaction they witnessed, making sure not to catch said leader's eyes.

* * *

Hyades smiles when T walks in like he owned the place. Just like at the ship. She looks back down at her tablet, rushing to finish up her letter to him.

"Do you fucking mind?" Mal snaps.

"Not at all." He greets as he plops down in the seat next to Hyades.

Carlos snickers, shooting T a small smile.

"Sup T?" Hyades asks as she passes him the tablet.

"Not much." He shrugs, as he takes the tablet.

 _We can still hang out._

 _Game is go_

 _Mal won't make me fight the rats_

 _Book club is over_

 _Spies everywhere_

 _I'm staying here for now_

 _I think I pissed Mal off by being blunt_

 _Not allowed to go near rat territory_

 _Evie and Carlos have to buddy up from now on_

 _Paranoid that the other gangs will retaliate because of this_

 _I'm assuming you saw everything..._

"Huh." T frowns as he rummages through his messenger bag, before he pulls out his notebook. And starts scrawling his own glyphs across the page.

 _Of course I did, the after too._

 _That's smart, they might._

 _Also smart._

 _Lame, but understandable._

 _Who doesn't piss off Mal?_

 _I'm glad. You're safer here._

 _No shit, when aren't they._

 _For fucking now it is._

 _Good to know, bitch ain't dumb._

 _Wanna go play now?_

 _And no shit, like she was gonna be able to stop me_

 _Told the wharf rats the truth._

 _They know what really happened._

 _They're not happy,_

 _But won't do anything stupid either._

 _Hopefully._

 _JFC I hope not_

Hyades trades the stone for the paper and starts writing again as a single flaming tear splashes over the stone.

 _Thank you_

"No big." T shrugs as he leans back in his chair lazily. His eyes on Hyades in concern.

Jay lifts his brow, suspicious of the silence as he creeps over to the table, to read over their shoulders only to furrowed his brows. "What the fuck man."

Hyades and T turn, looking up at Jay in confusion.

"Sup?" Looks up at him.

"What the hell is that?" Jay points to the strange writing.

Carlos looks up curiously as he looks over to what T and Hyades were writing. His brow furrows at the familiar symbols he'd seen them draw in the sand for each other sometimes. Was it actually a whole language? It certainly looked like it from the scrawl on the paper and tablet.

T shrugs, "A letter."

"Yeah, I see that." Jay rolls his eyes. "What the fuck does it say?"

"Oh. That she's on her period." T deadpans, knowing now that the _thing_ in question made Jay uncomfortable.

Hyades frowns as she looks at the stone, "No, you missed the done." She didn't need them adding that to the guilt they seemed to be caught up in.

"Oh my bad, D." T sighs. "She finished her period then."

Jay nods once before he backs up, "Cool." He rolls his eyes as he walks away. That was a lot of fucking writing for D just explaining she'd finished her period… But he wasn't willing to ask what else it said if that was the topic.

Evie stands up and runs over to D, wrapping her arms around the girl, "I had no idea you got your period! Welcome to being a woman!"

Carlos blushes as he drops his eyes.

"It sucks! You bleed all over everything, only guys know when it's coming, it makes your belly feel weird, and now I have to worry about babies."

"It doesn't sound welcoming." T deadpans, as he pushes away the tablet. "Outloud or on tablet."

Mal snorts, "You only have to worry about babies if you have sex."

T, Hyades, and Carlos all turn and look at her blankly.

"Sex?" Carlos asks in confusion.

"Yeah no, maybe in a couple of years pup." Jay snickers.

"Same princess." Mal rolls her eyes.

T looks between Hyades and Carlos before he raises his hand. "I'm old slash tall enough. What the fuck is sex?"

Mal raises an eyebrow, but shrugs, "All you Jay."

"Uh… No." Jay shakes his head, wiping his hands as he walks away. Like fuck was he talking to a girl about sex. Not even a secret girl. "It's nothing you'd be interested in T, lots of touching."

T frowns. "Oh. Ew."

"See."

"Wait… Don't I need to know?" Hyades glares at Mal, "I don't want babies."

"Here, come with me." Evie sighs, she takes Hyades by the hand and leads her to the bathroom.

"Can't I come too?" Carlos pouts.

"I mean if you want." Evie smiles, as she holds open the door, "And if Deez is okay with it?" She turns to Hyades.

Hyades shrugs, "Why not?"

"Yes. Thank you." Carlos rushes in through the opening.

"Gonna regret it man." Jay calls out with a snort.

"Yeah no kidding." Mal chuckles.

T turns to Mal, "So, she begged to join you?" He asks as he props a hand on his chin.

Mal glares, "Don't even fucking play. I know you already know what the fuck actually happened." She pitches her voice higher, "Mister Imma fuck off and follow a fucking God OV as he drags his daughter to another fucking OV."

T can't help himself. "What can I say, I find rafters comfortable."

Mal throws the pencil in her hand at T's face, "I fucking knew you were there you damn asshole tard."

T easily deflects the pencil. "How?"

"I can feel your mother damned eyes, you little fucking creep."

Jay can't help his snort.

"Huh." T frowns, "Well I can't fix that…"

"How long were you fucking there?" Mal snarls.

"I don't know- Before Senior got there for sure…"

"Until…" Mal prompts with an eyeroll.

T has the decency to look away. "Til your mom and you went to sleep."

Mal stares T down for a full minute, her eyes flaring green before T finally turns away, "I don't ever want to hear that you talked about that."

"Why would I?" T blinks. "That's your business."

"I stopped pretending to understand you and your fucking fucked up whatever a long damn time ago."

"Mal," Jay steps in, "T's pretty fucking good at keeping his mouth shut, whatever it is, is gonna stay between you two."

"Or else." Mal glares.

"Or else." T agrees, as he turns back to his notebook and starts writing in their glyphs. "Are you a map person Mal?"

"What the fuck?" Mal sits up in her chair, her face screwed up in disgust, "Who claims to be a fucking map person?"

T shrugs, as he raises his right hand, continuing to write.

Mal rolls her eyes, "Of course you are."

"Why?" Jay asks curiously. That had been too random a question to not have a point.

"Wanted to see if she wanted a map of the quadrants so she could hunt down Deez if needed, but what ev's s-"

"I'm a 'that' map person." Jay chuckles, "That would make dealing with your damned game easier."

"Ah." T nods, "That makes more sense anyways. I can't picture Mal tracking anyone down."

"What the fuck is that s'pose to mean?" Mal demands angrily.

"I assumed you would just summon them to come to you, or send an underling." T responds his right hand rummaging through his bag til he pulls out a piece of cloth. "Here. I can make another one."

"That better be what you meant." Mal snarls, looking at the papers scattered across the table suspiciously. "And what the fuck language is this?"

"One no one else knows but D and me." T shrugs.

"Well what the fuck are you writing to her?" Mal demands.

"That defeats the purpose Mal."

"I wiill fucking end you." Mal glares.

"You mean try, right?"

"T!" Jay snaps, "Wanna knock it the fuck off?"

"Right." T frowns, "My bad Mal. It's legit just her telling me about her first period and shit, and my responses to it."

"Okay but why would she tell you about that?" Jay frowns.

T shrugs, "Cause it involved the sea three would be my guess."

Mal growls before she turns her back on the scattered pages and settles into a chair to keep sketching.

They fall silent as the bathroom door opens again. Hyades walks out and rejoins T, seemily unphased.

Carlos though, staggers out with a full body blush, looking thoroughly traumatized.

"I told ya man…" Jay chuckles.

Carlos plops into his seat and hides his face with a groan. "Yep."

"I would have just told you not to worry, the only thing you need to know about sex, is that you have to look like me to have it."

"Good to know." T responds for Carlos when the boy doesn't do anything but let out another groan.

Evie chuckles as she swats at Jay's shoulder, "Leave him alone." She demands as she walks back over to her seat. "Oh! D… I forgot to ask. When do you want to get your stuff to move in?"

Hyades shifts in her seat, "I don't have anything to bring."

"I'll get it for her." T rolls his eyes.

"No. Just, just no." Hyades shakes her head, "Don't mess with them."

"But your new clothes!" Evie nearly cries.

T points at Evie. "I'm getting your clothes." He stands up, flipping through his notebook.

"They think I lied to them," Hyades rolls her eyes, "I doubt they'll keep them."

"And you think people see me every time they board the ship, besides clothes float. Worst case I go swimming-It's not like they could have burned them."

"E, you know you're dying to make her more clothes." Mal rolls her eyes.

"But it's gonna take forever to make the material and outfits, and she only has one. We're evil not animals Mal. She needs clothes now." Evie huffs. "She's part of our gang now, she needs to look the part and I refuse to be the laughing stock when people notice she only has one outfit."

T takes the argument as an excuse to drop the photo in front of Deez.

Hyades quickly grabs the photo and hides it in her clothes, "My bag is at the forge, and I had a change of clothes in it."

"On it." T nods as he picks up the first tablet before heading out.

* * *

 **Another one bites the dust!**

 **We're so anxious to watch the third movie. Everything about why this will be the last still breaking our hearts. Hopefully the rest of you will be able to catch it. And I just realized it's Thursday and not Friday but that's the life of a writer with two jobs :/**

 **So, what did ya'll think of this chapter?**

 **Was it a good fluff to feels ratio? Did your heart go out to Deez? Do you feel for Carlos being curious enough to follow the two princesses into the bathroom? Were you amused by his response to it? What about the secret language. Happy that D and T have a way to still talk about the Sea Three without upsetting Mal? Surprised that they can still play hide and seek? Happy that T and D can still chill?**

 **Let us know!**

 **Much love and appreciation**

 **Dark and Twisted**


	78. Feelings aren't People

**A week later...**

Mal smirks as she watches Hyades throw an entire table.

She may not of liked how it happened but she was definitely enjoying the perks of having the demi-god under her. In less than a week, they had, in every conceivable way, shown their dominance and strength over Cora and Atilla. The Rats however… She hadn't heard much from that end besides the occasional raid. Her smirk twists wickedly. Good. It served them right for being so open about their attachments.

She kicks over a trash can herself. And this would teach this salesman to keep his hands to himself the next time Evie stopped at his stall.

"If I ever hear even a _rumor_ that you've so much as crossed your fucking eyes at Evie again I will burn your shop to the ground. With or without you in it depends on how I feel that day."

She wasn't going to lie. She thought for certain that having the soft hearted girl was going to be a nightmare to get into shape. However that hadn't been the case in the slightest. Even Carlos was more argumentative than her. And that fact didn't go unnoticed.

The one bad side however was the new sensation that seemed to bubble up, every time she saw how hollow the other girl's eyes were now.

It pissed her off. Was Uma seriously so great that being stuck with them made her so miserable? The thought had her sneering as she ripped down a rack of scarves. Or was it simply the fact that no one had ever forced Hyades to do anything? No one had ever had the balls- Well before her mother that is. Her scowl darkens as she breaks the rest of a chipped glass case with bobbles displayed in it.

It was almost disturbing how quickly Hyades personality had done a one eighty. Her obnoxiously bright and inquisitive personality was now dark, cold, and silent unless she was talking to E or C, and even that seemed forced.

If she were being honest with herself she knew it was more than that. That the feeling in her chest was actually something a kin to guilt and hurt. She felt guilty that she'd finally got what she wanted at the expense of the girl's demeanor. And hurt that the girl in question preferred her rival. What was so great about Uma fucking anyways?

Her lip lifts in a snarl.

Everything had been so conflicting and confusing since her mother made her decree, and she fucking hated it. Hated the feeling. Hated what they were doing to her physically. How it was making her question so much shit. And of course, leaving her with a migraine every night.

She frowns as she lets out a whistle once she notices there was nearly nothing left unbroken in the shop. "I think we've made our point. Let's go." She starts walking, wishing her feelings listened as well as her gang when she hears them fall into line behind her.


	79. Long awaited news

**Another week goes by...**

Uma sighs as she scrubs the counter. Her crew on staff left before the last damned customer had been flung out. Serving food to grumpy has-been sailors and pirates was one thing. But now she had to clean.

"I expect this filth to be gone when I come back." Ursula shouts from the kitchen before Uma hears the door slam.

Not like she had a choice. If her mother wasn't happy, she took it out on the ship. At this point she was living here just to get everything done. She was so close to getting the Lost Revenge seaworthy, so close to being able to set sail. Not that it would actually help her escape her mother. There was a barrier keeping her confined to this damn isle, and the waters were easy to navigate when you were part fish.

Which sucked because all she wanted to do was get away and fucking wallow in peace.

She slams her fist down on the rough countertop. She was stuck being her mother's slave, at this point she couldn't see an end in sight.

Even with her lovely boys helping out, which she let happen once the coast was clear, this was going to take all night. She glares up at the grits dripping from the ceiling, side kicks were fucking pigs.

"You're good boys." She calls out before she turns back to her cleaning.

Harry and Gil peek their heads in through the saloon doors before they barge in.

"Where ya want me to start Uma?" Gil asks as he looks around the shop looking overwhelmed by the state of it.

"You two get rags and the scrappers," Uma eyes the ceiling again, "Think you can take Harry on your shoulders to tackle that again?" She points at the disgusting mess dripping to the floor.

"O'course Uma." Gil nods, "I can do that." He sighs in relief.

"On it Uma." Harry claps Gil on the back, "I be ah grabing what we be needin' lad, ya need ta be stretching or ya be getting ah cramp again."

Gil nods in understanding, before doing as instructed.

Uma smiles as she watches Gil from the corner of her eye. She fights a yawn as she continues to scrape the food scraps to the floor. It was so much easier to dump the scraps down the hole in the kitchen. On the upside, her laziness seemed to attract more sea life, making it easier for her to catch her quota.

Serve. Scrape. Wash. Fish. Repeat.

It had become her entire life. She was fucking exhausted.

She yawns again. Sometimes she slept. Two hours was sleeping, she'd survived worse. But it killed her to know her boys were suffering with her.

Harry softly caresses her cheek as he walks past, the small action making her smile. That's why she loved them so much. They didn't need to be here. She hadn't ordered them to help- In fact had even yelled at them for at first. However now she just appreciated it.

"Ya be ah ready lad?" Harry asks as he slaps a handful of rags over his shoulders and grips the broken handle of the scraper.

"Yeah." Gil grins, though it doesn't reach his eyes.

"Lad," Harry smiles as he pats Gil's shoulder again, "ya know I'd be ah doin' it for ya instead, but ya be packin' muscle on ya and now ya be ah wee bit denser than me."

Gil lets out a chuckle. "Like you could've picked me up before." He crouches by a table so Harry can position himself on his shoulders. "Come on. Let's do this. Cap'n needs ta get some sleep."

"Aye." Harry winks at Uma before he starts working on the mess.

They fall into a comfortable silence as they settle into a routine, all of them too tired to carry on meaningful conversation.

It was the same thing they did almost every night now.

She didn't even notice T until they were cleaning the same table. "T!"

"Huh?" Gil turns at the sudden shout.

"Mate!" Harry drops the scrapper to grab Gil's hair instead.

"Sorry Harry." Gil grimaces.

"Be ah warnin' the top yeah?"

"Sup." T drops the rag, before he walks over to pick up the scraper and hand it back to Harry.

"Thanks," Harry winks even as he yawns, "ya be ah sight for sore an tired eyes."

"You guys all look like shit." T observes before he walks back to the table, and picks up the rag to start washing the table again.

Uma snorts at the boy's blunt observation. "No, please, tell me how you really feel."

"I did." T states not looking up from his task.

Harry and Gil snicker.

"Oh yeah..." Uma glares at T before she reaches over and smacks him in the back of the head.

"See. That barely hurt." T frowns in concern. "You guys have ta be feeling worse than you look."

"Fuck you." Uma shakes her head, "And in case you were actually wondering," She rolls her eyes, "that was for clampin' _your_ hand over my mouth in _my_ fucking room."

T shrugs, "Won't make a habit of it."

"Good."

"I be ah sure ya was gonna be ah loosin' the hand." Harry chuckles as he furrows his brow and stabs at something crusted onto the ceiling, "What the fuck be bein'-" He growls, "What the fuck, we be ah doin' this not two nights ago."

"Grits." Uma states with a sigh. "Apparently the fireside chat wasn't what they wanted to hear." She rolls her eyes.

T frowns as he looks around the shop. "You cleaned this two days ago?"

"We be ah fuckin' cleanin' it every damn night." Harry growls as he continues his attack.

"Huh." T frowns before going silent and continues to work.

Uma lifts her brow, "We clean it good, ain't like the pup good"

"No ones _that_ good." T deadpans, he turns to Uma. "So...Wanna make a trade?" He asks as he moves to another table.

The question has both her boys turning their heads.

So it wasn't just her exhaustion. Uma narrows her eyes. This was a first. T never asked for anything when he brought things to her before. Weird he would start this late in their relationship. She didn't have the energy to play games right now. "What kind of trade?"

"Information on a certain gang for-"

The growl that leaves Uma in inhuman. "Are you fucking serious?!" She chucks a bucket at him, sending water sprawling across the floor.

T easily dodges. "That was scary and sad." He frowns.

"Shut up." Uma snaps, "Just, what T? What?" Seriously what the hell did the kid want from them? He was the one that brought them stuff. And it's not like she had time to gather rumours.

"To let me finish this." T shrugs, as he goes to pick up the bucket. "That's the deal. Take it or leave it." He offers as he places the bucket on a table. He crosses his hands over his chest and leans a hip against the table. "What's it gonna be?"

"Finish…" Uma furrows her brow, "Cleaning?" What the fuck just happened. That wasn't a trade. You had to get something out of a trade.

T frowns, "Question or choice?"

"Question…"

T shrugs, "Info on the Core for letting me finish cleaning. It seems pretty simple."

"Except I don't see what you get out of this 'trade'."

"You guys sleeping?" T shrugs. "Do you know how much of a pain in the ass it's been keeping up your reps without getting seen? Even with James' help- A fucking big one." He gestures around the room. "This just seems way less obnoxious..."

Gil stares at T dumbly, as slow smile pulls at Harry's lips. Both turn to watch Uma intently.

Uma tilts her head to the side and crosses her arms, "So your telling me that you'll give us information on Deez, _and_ clean? Am I understanding that correctly."

"That's the deal."

"Sure," Uma throws her hands in the air, "why the fuck not." Why look a gift seahorse in the snout.

T nods, before he steps away from the table and pulls a hand full of folded crumpled papers. "These are all from her, but every time I've stopped by you guys have been fucking swamped and I kind of have to read them, and rewrite why I didn't just leave em at the ship… They kinda need to be burned after reading."

Harry slides down from Gil's back and the two rush over to join Uma at the small hoard of papers.

T nods before he slips away to continue cleaning.

Uma picks up a crumpled ball and smooths it out. "I'm sorry, this isn't what I would have chosen. But now I don't have a choice anymore."

Harry plucks another up, "I'm sorry I hurt you Gil, but I couldn't let my father get his hands on you. I can forgive myself for a lot of things, but never that."

With sad eyes Gil reaches for one himself. "I'm doing fine. I can only hope you three are too. Mal doesn't talk much about what you're doing, but T does, which I'm grateful for. I'm grateful that's allowed."

"I'm really sorry I didn't choose sooner." Uma's voice hitches as she fights tears, "I didn't realize how much I wanted to be with you guys until I couldn't see you anymore. But it is too late now. I just needed you guys to know how much you mean to me. Though maybe it's a good thing, at least I didn't have to betray my place in your gang and hurt your rep in the process."

Gil wipes at his eyes with his palms.

Harry wraps an arm around Gil's shoulder as he pulls Uma in for a hug. "At least she be ah writing." He chuckles, "Something never change yeah?"

"Except that's the only thing she's written since it happened- Besides notes to me, when we don't want Mal to know we're talking about you guys..." T explains not looking up from where he was carefully scraping the crud off the last table with his dagger.

"She hasn't written in that long?" Gil's lower lip begins to quiver.

T shakes his head.

"I'm sure she just be ah havin' ta be adjustin'. We all know Mal ain'nah being Uma." Harry clucks his finger under Gil's chin.

"You can say that again." Uma wipes away the tears, "Stupid bitch don't know the first thing bout our Deez." She wasn't sure she'd ever felt so bitter towards her rival. Even the Shrimpy comments hadn't affected her this much.

Gil nods sadly.

"Aye," Harry turns to T, "And you better be remindin' her that she be ours."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." T waves dismissively. "Why are you three still here?" He asks in exasperation with a raised brow. "A deals a deal."

"Because we sleep here now." Gil pouts.

T blinks. "Not fucking tonight."

Uma blinks, "But I still have to get my catch quota, and I can only do that after I dump the scraps in the kitchen access."

T frowns. "There's a couple of nets on the ship… Can't I just throw one in to catch the shit?"

Harry watches T for a moment before he nods, "Come on you two, I be ah puttin' ya both ta bed and then I be ah bringin' the net. Lad be ah havin' ah point."

"But-" Uma begins.

"But nothin', ye be makin' a deal cap'n." Harry nods sternly as he pulls the two close and starts to walk out, "We be ah followin' our words."

"Finally." T rolls his eyes. "Later Cap'n." He waves dismissively. "And don't fuckin' take your time Hook."


	80. Deez-pression

**A few days later...**

T frowns as he studies D, who was just quietly staring at a wall with a blank expression. The Core four busy with school. "You know… They're not gonna be back for hours. We could leave. Do, ya know, something fun. Remember fun?"

Hyades deadpans as she shifts to look at T, "Yeah I remember fun."

"Ah so it does speak… Was worried Mal had cut out your tongue for a minute there."

"It would just heal." Hyades shrugs.

"Are you sure?" T tilts his head to the side. "It's inside your mouth."

"Well, unless she ordered me to stay still and open my mouth…" Hyades stops and blinks twice before she shrugs, "I guess she could try if she wanted to."

T frowns. "You're a member of her gang, not a slave." He shakes his head. "I get Mal is a cunt, but you know, you guys were friends before the shit hit the fan."

"I don't think she'd do it," Hyades shrugs again, "I just realized she could try if she really wanted to."

T rolls his eyes. "Anyone can do anything if they really wanted too."

"They could certainly try."

"Try being the key word." T agrees evenly as he pushes off the wall. And a word he felt like she had forgotten. As in Hyades was barely trying to make this work. And was just making it hard on herself. And hard on everyone around her. He didn't blame her. It had to be a difficult situation to deal with. Her family had all but stolen from under her feet. "Come on, Mal said we could play our game and you haven't asked once." He frowns. "What the fuck is up with that?"

"I know you're busy." Hyades sighs as she stands up and walks over to the tiny window, "And you already take my notes-"

"I can make time for this." T shrugs, "And you still haven't read theirs." He points out with a frown. Which was concerning. He'd spent a long time transcribing the Sea Threes horrible handwriting, for like three hours. He hadn't minded. Her father had just thought they were scribbles- Which apparently had been too close to actual writing for his liking.

"I think I'm afraid to make it hurt more." Hyades admits before she bites her bottom lip.

T frowns, "Well then get the fuck out of here and come play with me. Everyones worried about you…"

"Why?"

T rolls his eyes, before he gestures to her blank expression. "That." He deadpans.

Hyades blinks and looks down at herself, "What?"

"Just everything." T shrugs, "That's the shorter way to say it…"

"It might be shorter, but it's not helpful." She frowns.

"Your face then." T shrugs, "Your attitude. Your general lack of, well, anything..."

"I'm rotten to the core, what's wrong with that?"

"No." T shakes his head. "The Core actually know how to smile- Even the Queen Bitch, though she'd deny it."

"I smile." Hyades demonstrates with a grin.

"Uh huh." T rolls his eyes. Her smile was a fucking joke. He would know. "You know what I fucking mean. Your miserable and everyone fucking sees it. Maybe not when you're out roughing shit up. But the people who give a fuck about you see it."

Hyades blinks before she walks towards T, "Is it really that bad?"

"Yeah, it really fucking is." T frowns, "Even Mal commented to _**ME**_ about it."

"She didn't say anything like that to me…" Hyades frowns, "She said she was proud."

T shrugs, "It's fucking Mal, when that girl decides what she actually wants I'll be dead." He rolls his eyes.

"Then how am I supposed to know?" Hyades pleads, her voice rising in pitch for the first time in weeks, "If I do something wrong Evie will die."

"One. There's nothing wrong about acting like yourself. Two. No one knows who the fuck they are, why do you think Mal's so fucking mercurial all the damn time. This places breeds inner confliction and self doubt-" He shrugs. "Must be nice that this is the first your realizing that." He sighs.

Hyades lets out a dry, humorless laugh, that makes him grimace. "Yeah, I've never felt like this before. Ever." She rolls her eyes.

"Clearly." T frowns, "But not knowing who the fuck I am, or where I fit in this shit hole is like a full fucking time job, ya know."

"You really think I've always known who I am, or have felt like I belonged?"

T nods, "Near enough, anyways. More than this. And yeah, you belong to your fucking family, but that ain't happening any time soon." But it could. He narrows his eyes. If she ever fucking left this stupid building without an escort.

"Thanks for the reminder." Hyades rolls her eyes again before she purses her lips to the side and wraps her arms around her waist, "I usually get time to sort my shit out before I have to deal with people."

"No one is stopping you from doing that, but you princess."

"Fine!" She snaps as she stomps over to grab a sheet of paper. She pats out the flames on her arms before she grabs a pen and starts writing.

T lifts his brow, as he watches her. What the fuck was 'Fine!' cause it clearly wasn't the definition he'd read of the word.

She slams the pen down on the table and walks to the door, "Coming?"

A genuine smile lights up T's lips. "Seriously?"

"I told Mal we're playing hide and seek."

"Then what the fuck are we still doing here." T smirks as he walks over to her.

"I'm just waiting for you to step down from your soap box." Hyades smirks.

"You're welcome." T passes her. Well it had taken three long fucking weeks, but he was just happy to get her to do something that used to bring her joy. Maybe some fresh air would help?

"Quadrant or terrain?"

"Ladies choice." T shrugs.

Hyades stares off into the distance for so long he starts wondering if she's heard him, "Beach."

"Sounds perfect to me. And gives ya plenty of places to hide." T agrees easily. That was a good sign at least. At least it showed progress. Not a lot of progress, but at the moment he was willing to take whatever scraps he could.


	81. Cave of Solitude

**A few days later...**

Hyades smiles as she squints out into the darkness over the beach. It was safe to come out again. She walks out onto the dry sand in front of the small cave she'd found and had been using as a shelter during the day. Perfectly dark and serene. Like a tiny paradise walled off from everything bad in the world. She'd gotten creative when looking for a place to hide this time. The only way to see this place was from sea, or the cliffs way above her. And the only way to get down here was through some kind of dense plant with tiny teeth along a ribbon thin edge. A few hops down, some skips over the beach boulders and boom… Solitude.

She was still shocked T hadn't found her yet. This wasn't her first time getting super creative in her search for hiding places. At the same time she got the feeling that T had found her, and was just giving her the time she clearly needed. She was grateful.

She had no idea she'd been making the others so unhappy. She sighs as she drops to sit on the ground near the shallows, letting her feet hover over the water for a heartbeat before she lets the water swirl over them.

Things had been going so well. She was part of an awesome club that was making swords. A club, not a gang. No politics or anything, just four people having fun and being productive. Uma and Mal had come to some sort of non verbal understanding and were accepting her coming and going. Uma had even said once she joined up she could still visit Mal's gang. Things really were as perfect as life could ever possibly be… And then her father had ruined everything. Stole her from the beach, from their club. She'd hurt Gil in the process of protecting him.

She presses her fingers to her lips. It had been the first time she'd ever initiated contact like that, and the last time.

When she feels wetness on her fingertips she pulls them back. Was she crying? Why? She was rotten to the core wasn't she? Mal never cried.

The tears streaming down her face were just another painful reminder that she wasn't everything Mal wanted her to be. Not everything, though Mal was far more positive with her lately, taking the time to appreciate her work on the gang's behalf… Apparently like the person she was turning into far more than she had liked her before.

And the scary part was the fact that even she kind of enjoyed it. She liked raging at people who stepped up to Evie and Carlos. Liked threatening them. It was a strange thrill to see them rethinking the way they acted when she showed up in a fiery tantrum.

And while the fear was no longer there in the rest of her gang's eyes, it was now in the eyes of everyone else. She hid her control of her fire from the rest of the isle, letting them believe that Mal shook her up and set her loose on her enemies. It was what Maleficent wanted. Make Mal look good.

Well, the rest of the isle believed Mal could control the uncontrollable. Mal was always the one to call her off, the only one to call her off. She had to play the part until Mal was satisfied that her wishes would be obeyed as orders.

Was that who she was? A weapon? A tool? For Mal and her mother she helped get things in line. Her father wanted her to remove the bindings, freeing him to rain chaos on the rest of the world, or on his family. She wasn't actually sure what her father's plans were. Was that all she was good for?

She pulls her knees up to her chest before resting her chin on them. She didn't know who she was anymore. She still hoped the king got her letters, but she hadn't had any motivation to write for weeks. She hadn't baked, or made glass… Hadn't wanted to. What was wrong with her?

Was she really so easily upset? Or was it okay for her to feel like… Whatever she was feeling. She couldn't figure that out either. How was she feeling? Trapped? Yeah, but that wasn't anyone's fault but her father's and Mal's mother. Was she taking it out on everyone around her? T seemed to think so.

Her eyes narrow as flames engulf her hands. That was easy for T to say… He hadn't been forced to give up his life. He still had the freedom to come and go, piss Mal off or rough Harry up. No one made him do anything he didn't want to do, so how could he even begin to understand how she was feeling? How could he know when she didn't even understand!

She punches her hands into the shallows, putting out the flames as she lets out a feral growl.

She couldn't be mad at T. And she had no idea where T came from, so maybe he did understand.

But then why wouldn't he just tell her that? He knew everything about her apparently! But no, she couldn't know anything about him. She had to put it together in whatever weird way she did, and then deal with him getting more withdrawn from her everytime she said anything.

She falls back, letting her back slam into the compact sand with a loud thump in her frustration. How was this helping? If anything she was starting to feel worse.

Was she doing what Gil thought she did? Getting into a loop of unhelpfulness… She groans, it sure felt that way.

She growls again before she rolls and pushes herself up. Time to do something… Anything… Maybe she could see if she could melt stone, make the cave a little bigger… That seemed more helpful than whatever the hell this was.


	82. Treasure Hunt

**A few days later...**

T skids to a halt, his stomach slamming into a table as he lets out a grunt, and looks around the Chip Shop, chest heaving with exertion.

"T?" Gil frowns as he looks up from his plate of eggs.

"Sup. Where's boss lady?"

"Captains in back." Harry offers as he starts washing the table, obviously looking for an excuse to join the conversation.

"Right. You two get ready to head out." He quickly explains before he races towards the door.

"Yeah right." Harry rolls his eyes before he steals one of the white hard boiled eggs off of Gil's plate and pops it in his mouth.

Gil frowns as he notes the way T bounces impatiently by the door, not even caring about what was on his plate. "Since when does T look for the captain here, or call her boss lady?" He stands up.

"It be ah weird few weeks mate." Harry firmly puts a hand on Gil's shoulder and guides him back into his seat, "I would'nah be lookin' to hard at it."

When Uma walks out with a tray of food, T snatches it from her. "I got it."

"T." Uma snaps, "Give it back."

"No." T states with a grin. "I've got the shop tonight." He holds out a piece of fabric.

"Not by yourself ya don't." Uma grumbles as she reaches for the tray.

"I can clean and serve for one night, Uma. I'm here enough to know what the regulars order and just- Stop arguing and go please." He states as he walks away after shoving the map at her.

Uma stomps her foot before she closes her eyes and takes a deep breath, "T…" She opens her eyes and looks down at the map, "What the fuck is this?"

"X marks the treasure right?" T blinks, as he drops off the food to the three regulars at the table, after glancing at the tray.

"Why are you sending me on a damn treasure hunt?" Uma huffs, glaring at T as he perfectly serves tables while also arguing with her.

"Why do you think?" T rolls his eyes.

"Because we're pirates?"

"Duh. Go." T heads back to her.

"Ya did'nah be ah sayin' treasure, did ya?" Harry asks as he and Gil make their way to Uma's side.

"The best kind too." T states absently. "If you fucking leave now, you can even spend more time with it."

Gil and Harry turn to Uma with big eyes and pouts on their lips.

Uma's eyes brighten as she stares at T, "You fucking serious?"

"Why are you still fucking here?" T glowers at them. "I can handle the shop for one night. I've seen you close it enough."

Uma shrugs, and apparently the motion was enough to send Harry and Gil into whoops of excitement.

" _ **SHUT UP!"**_

Uma grimaces as T dodges a pan.

"See I can even dodge." He flicks his wrist in an absent wave. "I'll be fine."

"Please Uma?" Gil takes her by the hand and gently tugs.

"Yeah Uma, I be wantin' ta know what there be at the X." Harry grins.

Uma bites her lip as she studies T one last time. "So do I."

"Get. Out. And. Just. Fix. It. Please." T rubs his temples, "I've fuckin' done my damn part."

Uma furrows her brow, but doesn't need to be told again, as she pulls off her apron and hands it to T.

"See you tomorrow." T waves a hand over his back, as he walks away from them tying the apron around his waist before he walks over to a table.

Uma sighs as she and her boys walk out into the pitch black night. If there was a moon tonight, it didn't have the energy to break through the barrier. "What the hell bit that kid?"

"He's not usually so…" Gil frowns, "bossy?"

"I dun'nah be knowin' 'bout the two o' you, but I be ah findin' it hot." Harry chirps happily as he walks beside Uma.

Uma snorts, "You would have too. I'm pretty damn bossy myself."

"Aye, ya be ah gettin' me there cap'in." Harry grins wickedly, "I do be ah favorin' the bossy type."

Gil frowns as they continue to jog down the docks, "I wonder what T want's us to fix though..."

 **For the people who take the time to review us, sorry for the chapter dumps! We're just so amped for the movie to drop we wanted to get as much out as we could, and figured a good binge is better than waiting for one of us to respond to the reviews as it stands Dark and I both work hella long today so we doubted we'd be able to do what we agreed upon and this way benefitted every one but FC and Dobby, who we absolutely adore for posting on every single chapter. That shows a lot of dedication and we really appreciate how committed you are to both this story and feeding the writers. But wanted to take this time to say if you don't have the time to comment on everything we don't blame you at all. It's a lot to respond too at once. Hopefully you two read through the updates first and I'm not a douche for posting this now. As for our other readers, you guys rock too. We really appreciate your continued support, this story is quite the commitment. Thanks so much to our other reviewers too, hopefully you all enjoy the binging!**

 **Much love and appreciation**

 **-Twisted**


	83. T Dunk

**Later that night...**

T grins at the new challenge he was currently facing. He happily bounces from task to task, enjoying the natural order of events. He was pretty sure it had something to do with his other half, but he didn't question it. It was kind of fun. He hadn't even known how much he genuinely enjoyed cleaning until he helped Carlos. It was like a soothing activity or something.

He'd even gone so far as to jump to whatever ridiculous order Ursula shouted out. So far it didn't even seem like the woman had noticed that her daughter had dipped out. He smirks. Which suited him just fine. If this worked as well as he believed it was, this could be how he sent them off again in the future.

He pours more ale into an empty glass and looks around the room to make sure everyone had drinks. When the bell chimes again he rushes to grab the order as the ale sloshed in the carafe.

Fun but hard. How the fuck did Uma keep this shit up every day? With no breaks. It was fucking impressive. He drops off the plate at the table. "Anything else?"

"You gettin' out of my face." The old man grunts.

"Heard." T nods before he walks away. These were his people. All of them seemed so… Anti people in their space. He loved it.

As long as it was the proper damn people acting like him. He frowns. The sea three had better fix that. He'd gone to a lot of trouble to set up their meeting, giving them privacy under the cover of darkness. It's what had taken him so fucking long to get the four of them back together. This was something that could only happen once a month. His lips twitch into a smirk. He could handle the challenge.

"Ya want ta take my damn order or are ya just gonna keep starin' like an idiot."

"Right." T blinks before he turns. "What the fuck do you want old man?"

"Fried clam basket boy. Extra fires. Extra salt."

T quickly writes it down. "Ale, right?"

"Aye, what else?"

T nods before he races to put the ticket up and hits the bell. He grabs two fists fulls of tankards and rushes back to set one in front of extra salt before he drops the second off to yet another curmudgeonly old man. The third he sets in front of someone he hopped was a man dressed as a woman, if he wasn't he felt bad for her.

He looks at the dented clock on the wall, ignoring the dried food sticking to it for the moment. He only had an hour before Ursula would close the kitchen and ten more minutes before she kicked everyone out.

He could totally pull this off once a month. He runs as the bell chimes again and rushes to get the man's food to him.

He looks around the room one more time before he nods in approval and gets to work breaking down the front. If anyone needed him, fuck knew they wouldn't be shy about asking.

When the gate swings open a minute before close, his heart drops in his stomach. He immediately turns away from the door. What the fuck was Senior doing here? And why? Fuck. He continues cleaning the table he was working on. Aware of every step senior took as he walked to the back where Ursula was busy cooking.

T takes a deep breath before he slowly makes his way to the window to clean the counter. What the fuck was this about? What were those two up to now? He purses his lips as he watches them from the corner of the window, hopefully out of their sight.

"Ursula. Babe. Yer lookin' well. Fried food _really_ works with that whole complexion thing you got goin' on there, anyway," He laughs, "Sorry, doll, couldn't help but notice that your brat is missing tonight."

"Oh, Uncle you are going blind in your old age." Ursula chuckles as she works the last fryer, "Uma is out there running food for me right now. We've been having a pretty smooth and uneventful night. I haven't heard her bitch once."

"Well dollface, that's because she ain't here."

T grimaces, as his heart skips a beat.

"Then who's working for me," Ursula chuckles, "and can I get a few more of them?"

Hades runs a hand down his face in frustration, "So, I'm glad yer business is all bada bing bada booming and shit like that, but sweetcheeks," He steeples his fingers in front of his face, "I don't care… It ain't my little pumpkin's," He laces his fingers together in front of him, widening his eye as his voice becomes pitchy, " _bestest fwiend in the whole wides isles_ out there, which means she's somewhere else, possibly making my kid content again."

"Lazy girl is probably sleeping." Ursula rolls her eyes. "She doesn't have the energy to be running anywhere honey," she flicks her wrist dismissively. "I'm still holding my end of the deal."

Hades frowns as he runs a hand over his flameless head, "Boy do I miss my fire…" He chuckles, "You really don't know what you've got until it disappears the moment bindings are slapped on your wrists." He gestures wildly to his wrists, "Not that you understand that!"

Ursula grimaces. "I know the feeling Uncle."

"Oh really? _Really_ babe…" A dark chuckle leaves his throat, " I mean who are you trying to kid here. I am a God." He starts stalking back and forth in front of the door to the kitchen, "Cursed, it's true, to rule the disgusting dead in the underworld." He flicks his wrist back and forth as if shooing away smoke, "You managed to get a hold of one of Posiodens cast-off weapons, that wasn't fucking good enough for him, for what, an hour?" He roughly pulls his hands down his face again before he gestures back and forth between himself and Ursula, "Do you see the imbalance here?"

Ursula bristles, "I suppose I do." She admits, sounding bitter about it. "But that still doesn't explain why you're here, uncle."

"Because my darling little princess was getting better again after being separated from the little rats that run with your spawn, so I came to celebrate, but now I see all my hard work might be going down the isle's gutter."

Ursula rolls her eyes, as she whips a tentacle out the door. T flinches as something wraps around his leg before he's pulled off his feet and finds himself dragged to the kitchen.

T blinks as he finds himself hanging upside down in front of Senior and Ursula. "Um… Sup?"

"Seeeee!" Hades points to him, "To be frank, I ain't sure what the hell it is, but it ain't yer damn squidling."

"And I'm telling you she's on the ship sleeping." Ursula snaps back. "Girl don't have the energy to play with anyone anymore, let alone find your daughter to reconnect with."

T's eye twitches as he crosses his arms. He should be grateful. He really should. They were ignoring him. On the other hand, he was being held over a giant hole in the floorboards. Where the ocean was roiling beneath him. That was just wonderful. He had become a stronger swimmer since his first lesson. But if Ursula turned him into her new play toy he was fucking done. So as much as he hated it, it was better to not draw attention.

"What, am I just supposed to believe you? I don't have time to be following my connection all over the damn isle to find my little princess and prove you wrong right now, but immortal to mortal odds, I'm telling you they're together. I can feel it." Hades rubs his hands over his slight beer belly, "In my gut."

T narrows his eyes at that. Senior could track Deez? That was a good piece of information to store away if he didn't die tonight anyway.

Ursula rolls her eyes before she shakes the tentacle holding her captive, "You, boy, were is Uma?" She purrs as she pokes and runs her free tentacles over T's face and arms, "And why are you here instead of her?"

T can't help the shudder as the slimy tentacle caresses his face. His face twists into a grimace. "I'm just covering." He shrugs awkwardly. "She's on the ship dealin' with a crew issue." He lies through his teeth. His tone as even as usual, even though his heart had somehow ended up in his throat.

"Hear that Uncle…" Ursula smiles happily, "My daughter is dealing with her crew. And last I checked your little ticket out of here begged to join the spawn of the dragon instead of my worthless daughter."

T's mouth opens in objection before he thinks better of it and shuts it.

"And the pull isn't towards the damn ship, if I didn't know any better I'd say it was pulling me somewhere on the other damn side of the isle." Hades growls as he folds his arms over his chest, "That girl loves looking for new hiding places to get away from everyone to work on her powers" He rolls his eyes, "If it wasn't so damned inconvenient, I'd almost be proud."

"Where's the fun in that?" T blurts out before he can stop himself.

"Yeesh," Hades dramatically puts a hand over his heart, "it speaks without being spoken to. Ursula…" He claps his hands together, "fix it."

"Of course." Ursula chuckles as her tentacle releases T.

His eyes widen as he suddenly feels himself plummet down into the water.

"It's too bad really, he was excellent help… And that is so hard to come by these days." Ursula pouts before she reaches back into the water with the same tentacle and fishes the boy back out.

T gasps for air as he viciously ripped back out of the water before he's immediately shoved back under. His scream of surprise is swallowed by water. He blinks in the greyish depths. Was this seriously going to be how he died? The way Hyades had? And for the same two fuckers entertainment? His lungs start to burn and vision goes in and out as he finally begins to actually fight the stupid tentacle in desperation. He was so not going out like this. Before the tentacle tightens around him again and yanks him up with a force that made him dizzy.

"Now now, no more speakin' unless spoken to." Ursula tuts as she pulls the boy back up, holding him suspended above the hole as water drains off him.

"Fine… Finefinefinefine," Hades runs his hands over his head, "You keep that inspiring brat of yours busy," He gestures with both hands from her to him, "And I'll keep the pressure on mine. I'm aiming for two years or less here."

"Huh…" Ursula shakes T in warning. "Boy, do you spend time with Hyades."

"Uh…" T blinks, this felt dangerous.

"Answer me," Ursula demands with a violent shake, "or I'm holding you under for an additional minute next time."

T swallows, he'd barely survived the first time. "Kinda."

"Drown him." Hades states as he looks at his nails.

"But Uncle, I think he's the best help I've ever had."

T can't help the twisted laugh that leaves his lips. Was that the only thing standing between his life and death. Was she fucking serious?

"I've smelled him before, this boy does hang out with my little princess." Hades growls, "And, ya know…" He flashes jazz hands, "Surprise surprise a boy shows up and she starts going through a rebellious phase."

Fuck. T groans as he feels himself drop again. The tentacle holds him under until he's clawing at it desperately, then weakly, before long he begins to see more black than gray.

Just as he was getting ready to embrace death and breath in, he finds himself hoisted out of the water again, "Oh please don't be dead. I thought the old windbag would never leave."

T groans as something heavy presses into his chest, with a pumping motion. Before he knows it he rolls over and starts coughing up seawater he hadn't realized he'd breathed in.

"Oh wonderful, you're alive." Ursula purrs again, "Now, get back out there and clean." She tosses his limp body toward the dining area.

He doesn't have the energy to complain, as he pulls himself back to his feet slowly. Had… Had Ursula just saved his fucking life? He shakes his head. No. She'd saved a slave. He shrugs, he'd take what he could get. He looks around the empty restaurant with a frown before he gets to work, cleaning.


	84. X Marks the Spot

**Meanwhile...**

"Ain't this ah being where the map be tellin' us to be?" Harry asks as he looks down over Uma's shoulder, Gil at his side.

Uma growls in frustration, "Did T send us on a wild damn goose chase?"

"That doesn't seem like something he would do, Uma." Gil shrugs. It really didn't. It was something he might do to Mal, but T seemed to respect Uma's time. Which he appreciated as her crew. He wasn't sure he'd want T around the docks otherwise. Uma had it rough enough.

"Wait…" Harry takes the map from Uma, glaring at it in the darkness, "What be these markin's here?" He points to dots leading to the X.

Uma holds her dying lighter up to better see, "Looks like… Maybe a path marking?"

Gil looks over her shoulder. "Huh." He frowns as he studies it, looking around in confusion when he doesn't see a path. "Going where?" It would help if they knew what they were looking for. He was excited. If he knew anything about T, it was that they were all going to either enjoy or at least benefit from whatever the x was. The problem was just figuring out the kid's notes.

Harry walks around the edge of the cliff, hands on his hips until he snaps his fingers and holds his hand out, "Uma? Did'nah we be ah thinkin' the X be ah lookin' a little off the land?"

Uma frowns, her brow furrowed as she studies the map. "Aye. By just a hair too…"

"Like maybe we be ah needin' ta be followin' ah path?" Harry asks as he bends to look at something low to the ground.

Uma blinks, "Is he expecting us to climb down the cliff?" She growls.

"Now that-" Gil frowns, "that does sound like T." He admits with a sigh. It would have been nice to have some warning. It's not like any of them stopped for rope.

"Or, maybe it just be hard to see." Harry grins as he pulls out his sword, "I can be ah seein' a thin space just on the other side o' these damn plants."

Uma lets out a strangled bark of laughter. "Thin space? That sounds worse than climbing down." She glowers.

Harry walks over and cups her chin, "Don'nah be ah worryin' Cap'in, I can be ah seekin' answers and lettin' you know if I be right first. And Gil can be ah keepin' ya company while I be ah riskin' me pretty face."

Gil nods. That would probably be for the best. "Guess T doesn't know everything about us..." He smiles at Uma. Or at least he better not have known about Uma's aversion to height. Not that they'd figured that out until after they got the ship and he found himself carrying his terrified captain down from the crow's nest. He frowns when something stings his nose. His eyes drift to the sky above them. It looked like it was going to storm pretty bad soon. He frowns. What if they all ended up needing to go down though? Anyway they ended up down there was going to be traumatizing for Uma.

"Good." Uma takes a shaky breath as she glares up at the sky, "Just, be careful."

"Aye Cap'in," Harry bows with a flourish, "as you command." He swings his sword as he turns, cutting a small path through the toothed plants.

Gil's eyes drop the roiling sea beneath them. The combined sounds of the waves stirring wildly and the thunder were soothing and haunting in the same breath. "What do you think it is?" He asks as he turns back to Uma, hoping to take her mind off of Harry's descent.

"Worth not fucking telling me to take the damn dingy, that's what I hope it is." Bitterness tainting her tone.

Gil knows enough to hide his amusement. "I'm sure it's gonna be worth something… T's always just brought us stuff before. He's never sent us hunting for stuff like this…"

* * *

Harry smiles as he drops to the rock beneath the last of the thin ridges he'd navigated down. He hadn't felt this piraty in a long time. Struggling only made treasure that much more valuable, because if it was this hard to find it had to be something good.

He looks around before looking back up, wishing he'd brought the map with him. From what he could remember he had to hug the cliff and keep heading west. He hops to the next rocky surface, sliding a bit as the rain began to fall faster than a few sprinkles.

After a few more hops he finds himself facing a gorgeous beach, looking like it hadn't been touched in years. "Oh yeah, this be what I be talkin' 'bout." He rubs his hands together as he jumps from the boulder to the damp sand. He takes a few steps forward, scanning the ground for an X before he hears a muffled scream. "What…?"

The fuck was T expecting them to fix exactly? He swallows. Whatever it was, it sounded so fucking angry, and somehow at the same time so sad. It was an odd contrast.

He takes off running towards the sound when he hears it again, without thought to the consequences. He rounds another boulder and runs smack into something, sending him and whatever it was tumbling over to the ground several feet away.

"Fuck!" He groans as he partially lands in the shallows.

"Harry?"

"Aye?" Harry pushes himself up. That voice sounded oddly familiar. He shakes his head, eyes narrowed as he stares at the figure in the dark.

"Harry!?" Hyades lights her hand as she pushes herself to her feet.

Harry's eyes widen to the size of saucers as he stares at Hyades in disbelief before he tackles her to the ground with a pounce and starts nuzzling her. "Princess!" He chuckles joyfully, as he pulls back and steals a kiss in his excitement.

"How?" Hyades asks breathlessly as she pulls him back to her in a tight hug.

"T be ah givin' us a map and be tellin' us to be findin' the X!" He explains in a rush, so close to her that his lips brush over her forehead.

"Us?" Hyades pushes up against him to look around.

Harry jumps back to his feet and laces his fingers behind his head with a groan. He pulls Hyades up to her feet with ease and drags her out to the shore. "Who ya be thinkin'?" He chuckles. "We be needin' ta be gettin' their attention." He lets out a distinct whistle three times, hoping the sound made it over the wind.

"Where did you leave them?" Hyades hesitantly asks.

"I be ah partin' with 'em at the top," Harry explains. "An' ya be ah knowin' how much Uma be lovin' heights."

"Like near the trail?" Hyades sighs when he nods, "Yeah, Uma's not coming down that."

Harry frowns as he looks between Hyades and the top of the cliff. Uma would come down to see Deez, he was sure of it. Might hate it with every breath and curse T, but he knew she would come."Think ya might be able to sit long enough for me ta be gettin' them?"

Hyades immediately reaches out and grabs his hand, "I'll go with you!"

"It be a might bit of a climb with ah weather bein' like it be Deez." Harry frowns. The rain was starting to get heavier, as if to emphasize his point.

Hyades bites her bottom lip before she looks away, "I uh-" Her grip on his hand tightens.

"Aye, if it be bein' like that, how can a lad be ah resistin' some company." Harry grins at her, "But we best be ah startin' now before the cap'n gets all twitchy when she be thinkin' I be keepin' ya to meself." Something was _really_ wrong if she didn't want to be alone. The girl usually dipped out for days, sometimes even weeks with no contact with anyone besides T. And as much as he liked the lad, he wasn't much company when you were feeling lonely. Or needed to talk. Or needed a shoulder to cry on. Or _**needed**_ _anything_ to do with emotions.

"Right." Hyades nods as she starts running with him back to the boulders.

* * *

"Where is he?" Uma demands as the rain gets heavier.

"I'm sure he's just takin' his time so he can be safe, Uma." Gil assures her as he pulls her close to his chest to block the wind and rain for her.

Uma sighs. She hated this waiting. Was this _really_ something she should be risking Harry's life for? Ugh, she'd never been this furious at T, or anything for that matter, before this moment. If she found out he knew she was afraid of heights she was going to kill him.

Gil frowns as he rubs her shoulders in an attempt to comfort and provide warmth. "He'll be okay Uma, it's Harry. He can do this, easy."

"Why the fuck wouldn't T tell us to use the dingy?"

Gil frowns, "I don't know."

"Because I didn't use one to get down there would be my guess." Hyades grins from behind Harry as they walk out of the shadows along the trail.

"Deez?!" Uma turns and looks at Gil, "How?"

Gil grins and shrugs, "T?"

Uma pulls her cousin close the moment she steps away from the plants and the edge of the cliff, wrapping her arms tight around the soaking wet girl.

She grins even wider as she feels Harry close in the hug from behind Hyades. Her chest nearly bursts with joy at the sound of Deez's laughter as Gil joins in on the hug from behind her.

One moment they were all hugging and laughing, the next the three of them were easily hoisted into the air by her sweet boy. Her ribs groan as he tightens the squeeze but she couldn't care less.

"I can't believe T lied to me." Hyades laughs as she grips Uma tightly.

"What do you mean?" Gil asks as he lowers them all back to their feet.

"He just said we were playing hide and seek, but if he told you where I was then he'd already found me," Hyades explains as she reaches for Gil, who quickly meets her hand.

His signature lazy grin back was his lips as he squeezes her hand tightly, as if afraid of letting go.

"Ye be complainin' there princess?" Harry pouts.

"Only about the fact he found me so quickly," She pouts before she jumps into Gil's arms, "and got away with lying to me." She buries her face into his drenched shirt. His large hand cups the back of her head tenderly. His free arm supporting her as he holds her closer to his chest protectively.

Uma laughs. "Ah, if that's what bothering you, I completely understand." She smiles lovingly, as she starts absently playing with her cousin's hair. "I hate it when that little shit tries that bull with me." She chuckles. Albeit her earlier anger towards the boy had dissipated at the sound of her cousin's voice.

Harry squints as he looks up at the sky before he reaches out and takes Uma at her elbow, "Deez be ah havin' a sweet little set up waitin' for us down there, I think I even be ah seein' ah cave where we can be ah gettin' outta the rain."

"And less likely to be seen by others," Gil adds stoically as he looks down at Uma in concern.

"I can be ah takin' ya back ta the ship-"

"No." Uma shakes her head, "I ain't wasting our time together because of some pussy ass fucking whale shit."

Gil opens his mouth, but hesitates before he speaks, "I can be takin' ya down Uma." He offers, placing a kiss in Hyades soaked. He reluctantly releases her to Harry before he unclasps the buckle of his belt.

Uma swallows. This was so the last thing she wanted to do. Her anger at T flares back to life. She trusted Gil to keep her safe, and almost as importantly, knew not to comment on her trembling. _Most_ importantly though, was the fact that if she ever wanted this to happen again, they were going to have to make damn sure they weren't seen.

Hyades pouts and reaches for Uma, "You don't have to do this-"

"I know that." Uma snaps in frustration, was her fear that obvious already?

Hyades drops her arm and turns away.

Harry's arm shoots out to stop her. "Where ya think ya be goin' princess?"

"Nowhere." Hyades whispers without looking at any of them.

"Look, sorry." Uma huffs, "I didn't mean to snap. I can-" She blinks as she finds herself pressed against Gil's chest, her face resting against his shoulder.

"She's just nervous Deez," Gil explains as he wraps the belt around both of them.

Uma narrows her eyes. Mutinous. She knew she shouldn't have let T get away with covering her mouth. Now her boys would think it was okay to just shut her up mid-sentence. Not that she particularly minded this time. She'd been about to say a line of bullshit herself.

"Aye, nothing ya need ta be takin' to runnin' away from," Harry reprimands as he grips Hyades' chin and tilts her head back, "yeah?"

"Yeah." Hyades blinks blankly back up at him.

Gil frowns at the expression. He wasn't sure he'd ever seen that look on her face. It made his chest hurt as he looks away. "You two can go first. Imma be goin' pretty slow."

"Right." Hyades turns and walks back down the path.

Harry shoots a concerned look at Gil, waiting for his nod before he shrugs and follows after Deez.

Gil's arms wrap around Uma protectively as he moves to follow, whispering soothing comments into her ear every time he hears a whimper. He knew better than to look down when he feels warmth where her head was tucked. His arms tightened, it was all he could do to express how he would never let anything happen to her. They'd all been surprised to learn of her fear, but it had shocked him. Uma was never scared. Concerned, sure. Worried. But never scared.

For the first time in his life, he was happy his neck was so thick, sure if he had been anyone else they would have stumbled with how tightly Uma was holding onto him. Like a lifeline. It was rare that he got to protect her, and he felt bad for it, he did… But he couldn't help the warmth in his chest that she trusted him this much.

Harry sighs as Gil walks up to him, "I be ah lettin' her go on ahead. Just be ah keepin' your back to the…" His eyes drop to Uma nearly suffocating the lad before he shakes his head, "Just be ah followin' me."

"After you." He smiles tightly. This was going to be a rough trip down.

* * *

Hyades stares up as Harry assists Gil and Uma navigate the now slippery boulders before they all jump down to the sand in front of her.

"I made a cave if you want a fire." She offers as she turns and starts walking.

"You made a cave?" Gil asks in surprise as all three follow her.

"A fire be ah soundin' nice," Harry admits.

"It fucking does." Uma agrees, arms wrapped around herself.

Hyades points to the opening in the side of the cliff with a rocky surface leading to it. Luckily she'd already gathered driftwood and stacked it inside.

"Ya didn't want T finding you this time, huh." Gil grins.

"I needed some time alone." She admits as they escape the rain. She immediately begins stacking wood into a pile.

"Lad be mentionin' ye not be feelin' like yerself." Harry offhandedly comments watching her from the corner of his eye.

Uma rolls her eyes. "No wonder why the kid came flying into the shop… He's got the emotional range of a barnacle."

Hyades shrugs before she walks up to Uma and starts steaming the water from her clothes.

Uma's eyes widen in surprise before she lets out a pleasant sigh. "That's new." She smiles at her cousin, clearly impressed.

"I guess I never did get to show you." Hyades tilts her head to the side as she continues. "I figured it out after running into T after he came back from the barge so many times. It took his layers forever to dry."

"Aye, an he be bein' the only one crazy 'nough ta be the guinea pig for that."

"I think it's _really_ clever. Like ya get ta use your fire for something helpful, instead of being afraid you'll burn us." Gil smiles down at her.

Hyades slowly smiles back, "It does feel nice."

"Aye. My smart boy is right. What gave you the idea." Uma asks.

"The well." Hyades shrugs, "There was a lot of steam."

"Aye, that there were." Harry chuckles, clearly amused. "Ye be somethin' else princess."

"Isn't that the truth." Uma beams at Hyades.

"I've missed you guys." Hyades blinks, keeping her eyes focused on what she was doing.

"We've missed you too," Uma whispers as she steps forward and hugs her tightly. "So much baby girl, you don't even know."

The fire on her hands dies before she wraps her arms around Uma, hiding her face in Uma's hair as her eyes burn. She nods, unable to speak around the painful lump in her throat.

Uma frowns as she reaches up and caresses Hyades cheek, her thumb wiping away the first tear as the boys press closer to them. "It's okay baby, we're here now." Her voice breaks. "Might as well enjoy it while we can, right?" She smiles at her.

All three of them quickly engulf her in a hug.

"Together or apart, you're still our family. Still our baby girl."

"Our princess."

"Our Deez."

"No matter what."

Hyades bites her bottom lip and runs her hands over her face, her blush warm enough for steam to rise from the boys' clothing before she turns to look at her family. "I know… It's just-"

"We know," Uma assures her.

Harry shrugs as he leans forward and boops her nose, "We might not be ah completely understandin'…"

"But we know how hard this must be for you." Gil continues.

"It's hard for us too, but we at least have each other." Uma finishes.

"T says I'm making it hard for everyone," Hyades nods, sobbing at their confirmation that she was making it hard on them too, "but I don't know how to fix it."

Uma kisses Hyades hair. "It's not something that needs fixin' baby girl." She hugs her tighter. "Your world changed so quickly- It's not like any of us were expecting- Well that. We didn't even get to say goodbye…And before T showed up..."

"We be a might concerned ya be pickin' them over us."

"Cause we were pushing you too hard." Gil's voice breaks as all three of them are nearly crushed by the strength of his hug.

Hyades struggles to cover her eyes with her hands and shakes her head, "I would never… I miss…"

"We be ah knowin' that princess," Harry assures her as he nuzzles against her hair.

"I didn't mean to hurt-"

"We know it's not your fault."

"You're not the one that hurt us Deez."

"I hurt you," Hyades pulls her hands down to look at Gil, "I pushed you, no wonder you thought I hated you."

"You pushed me?" Gil asks confused.

"When my dad-" Hyades pulls her hands behind her back. "When he turned up at book club."

"Oh yeah." Gil sighs, as he releases them. "I wasn't hurt by that. I was scared for you, and pissed T would stand in my way. But ya didn't hurt me."

"Let me either steam the rest of your clothes or get the fire started." Hyades offers after staring at Gil for a long moment. He wasn't one to lie. She sighs and stands up.

"Aye. A fire be ah soundin' nice." She hears Harry rub his hands together. "Since ya be kind enough ta offer an all." She could just picture the wink.

Hyades smiles over her shoulder at him as she kneels next to the fire to touch an orange flame engulfed finger to the wood.

Gil and Harry both come over to sit by it, as Uma walks over to stand next to her.

"I know this is probably the wrong time for this- But I need to say it since I feel like you don't know it. I'm really proud of you. I never would have guessed ya could be controlin' your fire like this when we were kids- But you've grown so much since then, ya know?" Uma's hand sinks into her hair as she massages her scalp tenderly.

She missed this so much it made her heartache. Missed them. Missed how they weren't afraid to touch. Or show feelings. Such a stark contrast to her friends turned gang. "Thanks." She looks up at Uma, embarrassed when she feels a tear slide down her cheek. Before she can move to wipe it away, Harry reaches out to caress her cheek and tenderly wipe it away with a small smile.

"You earned it."

She jumps slightly when she feels a hand on her shoulder. A hand as cold it was like ice. She reaches up with her own to cover his, hoping to help warm him up.

"You've gotten so much better since ya started practicin'. You've made so much progress. And it shows." Gil grins at her. "Ya wouldn't be able ta melt metal, blow glass, or even let us hug ya last year."

"I guess I really wanted to be hugged," Hyades says before she covers her mouth as a blush covers her face.

"Aye." Harry chuckles. "An anyone who be sayin' they don'nah be wantin' one once in while be ah damn liar." He winks at her. "I always be wantin' a hug if ya ever be needin' one."

"Why is everything so different with you guys?" Hyades frowns as she throws herself into Harry's arms, happy when the other boy catches her and quickly pulls him to her chest.

"Because we're not emotionally stunted seagulls." Uma huffs. "The only decent one among them is the pup."

Harry chuckles as he runs a hand up and down Hyades' back, "I dun'nah be knowin' Uma, their princess be ah mighty protective an' willin' ta be sayin' thanks when I be uh tellin' them what be wrong with the pup."

"After they beat the shit outta you." Uma rolls her eyes.

Hyades pulls back to look up at Harry, "You got into a fight with them?"

"Were'nah bad as it be ah soundin' princess, Cap'in's jus' upset because we be doin' them a favor."

"I'm following her orders now Harry, I know how bad it is when she thinks someone is slighting her…" She looks away, her eyes focusing on the fire.

"Girl be petty as fuck." Uma sighs as she plops across from them.

Gil nods.

"Aye. But she be Deez' petty dragon now, an we can'nah be talkin' bout better things." Harry squeezes her protectively. "Like how her writin' be comin'."

Hyades rolls her eyes as she takes the opportunity to steam Harry's clothes. "I don't write anymore."

The three share a look of concern. T had mentioned that, but they hadn't believed him.

"Baby girl, you've been writin' since ya could hold a pen… What happened?" Uma frowns as she studies her cousin in concern.

Gil turns curious eyes to her. "Is it cause you're mad at the king?"

Hyades furrows her brow as she continues to dry Harry, "I don't know…" She sighs, biting her bottom lip before she continues, "I don't understand a lot of how I'm feeling lately, or why I'm doing what I'm doing."

"Aye. I can'nah be understandin' that." Harry chuckles as he leans forward and kisses her temple.

"I think we all can." Gil smiles at her.

"I haven't felt that way in a long time, but I remember it… But you'll find yourself again once ya adjust to this new life." Uma offers as she brings a knee to her chest. "I promise. None of us might like it, but it is what it is… You're gonna have to figure out how to make it work- But torturing yourself like this? It ain't healthy, baby girl. We might not get to show it, but we still worry about you a lot, ya know? You're like my sister. My daughter. One of my best friends. Nothing is going to change that. Not even the isle's Queen Bitch."

Hyades presses one flamed hand to her chest in a futile attempt to stop the pain there.

"Aye. Ya be like our wee sister. We be lovin' ya, no matter what." Harry ruffles her hair, playfully.

"Ain't no force on this isle can order us to stop carin' bout ya Deez." Gil smiles at her.

"Are you feeling warmer?" Hyades asks Harry, doing her best to not hide her face or the fact she was crying again. It was hard and uncomfortable, but she could remember a time that wasn't the case and she loved being open with her family. Was it _really_ all about practice? Or was it because she'd gotten too good at representing Mal?

"Aye." Harry pecks her cheek and squeezes her tightly to his chest before he nuzzles into her neck. "Alright, guess it be me lad's turn." He kisses her nose, before letting her go.

Before she even has a chance to say a word she finds herself on Gil's lap, his large arms wrapping around her securely. "I missed this." He whispers into her ear before he rests his head on her shoulder.

She'd known she was going to have the hardest time not crying on Gil, but she wasn't prepared for the hitches in her breathing or the way her heart hurt at his simple gesture of trust. She couldn't breathe through the sobs wracking her lungs. She struggles to keep the flames on her hands to dry him but gives up and wraps her arms around him. She was losing her battle with herself, and suddenly she was okay with it. "I never thought I'd see you again! Any of you. I haven't even read your letters because I was so afraid." She screams hoarsely into his chest.

"Oh, baby girl." Gil breathes, his voice so sad it makes her cry harder.

Uma and Harry immediately slide to either side of them, pressing in close as they can. They work together to hold her tightly as the damn she'd been holding onto so hard finally breaks.

Each of them coo and soothe her with comforting words and small touches as she heaves and sobs.

"It's gonna be okay." Uma kisses her temple.

"Aye. If T pulled this off once we can be pullin' this off again. It won't be like it used ta, but it'll be better than nothin'." Uma caresses her cheek.

"We love ya Deez. Ain'nah nothing changin' about that." Harry murmurs as he takes a chunk of her hair, and starts braiding it like he and Gil did for Uma.

"You don't know... " Hyades shakes her head against Gil's chest as she struggles to breathe, "Things I've enjoyed…" She cringes and shivers, "I don't even know who I am anymore."

"We'll still have letters." Uma smiles sadly, assuming T wasn't too dead to deliver them after tonight.

"And of course ya know who you are. You're our Deez." Gil shrugs. "And you'll eventually start enjoying your normal things again. And see that just because things change doesn't mean our love for you changes, or your love for us has to stop." He squeezes her tightly.

Both Harry and Uma shooting him a look of surprise before they smile at him gently.

"That be our smart boy." Harry says as he rubs Gil's back proudly.

Uma leans up to place a kiss on his lips. "What he said." She smiles down at Hyades, her fingers sink into Gil's hair as she massages it gently.

Hyades takes a deep breath before she finally relaxes completely against Gil. One hand reaches for Harry and snakes under his jacket to rest against his chest as her other hand seeks Uma, the older girl quickly catching her hand as she brings it to her chest, over her heart. The beats strong and steady compared to her own racing heart.

"That be our princess." Harry grins at her as he finishes the braid he'd started.

All three of them lean in to press a kiss to either side of her cheek and the top of her head.

"Are you starting to understand what it means to be family?" Uma wipes away her tears with a brush of her thumb.

"Aye."

Harry can't help his grin. "There be me pirate princess."

Hyades smiles as she draws in another hitching breath. They were here, and she was okay. And they were okay. It didn't fix how she was feeling lost, but it made it easier to breathe and remember who she wanted to be.


	85. A Shocking Experience

**Heya Descendants Twisted here saying sup! Thank you so much for all of your continued support and to Dobby and FC, thanks for being so boss and commenting on every chapter when we posted them in bulk. That takes some hard core commitment and we really appreciate you. To Ghost of a Smile, thank you for your endorsement of our work we always appreciate new support.**

* * *

 **Late the next morning...**

Uma hums happily as she walks up to the doors of her mother's chip shop, smiling and well rested after her treasure hunt the night before. She grabs the two swinging door and pushes them open, might as well get this part over…

But instead of a mess, or T's dead body, she finds the dining area sparkling like it never had before. She narrows her eyes. How? "T?"

"Sup?" T calls from the back window.

"Why are you in the kitchen?" Uma tilts her head in confusion as she starts walking towards the back room.

"Scrubbing the oven." T calls out.

"No offense," Uma leans up against the arch frame, "but how are you still alive if you've been back here?"

T shrugs, "You're mom told me to clean it. She's clam hunting right now-Though I'm sure you knew that."

"My mom…" Uma blinks and points at herself, "My mother knows you're here?"

T nods. "She eventually figured it out."

"And she told you to come into the kitchen?"

"No. She told me to clean the stove."

Uma rolls her eyes, "Which is in…" She prompts, gesturing by rolling her hand at the wrist.

T blinks "Oh I thought it was back of house… Then yes she told me to clean the kitchen."

"Yeah, it's called that too…" Uma narrows her eyes, "Have you been here all night?"

T shrugs, "I left for a bit, then came back to finish before your mom showed back up." He scrapes a knife full of grease from the bottom of the stove into a bucket.

"And you…" Uma narrows her eyes as she scrutinizes T, "Didn't get dunked for your efforts?"

"Nope." T takes another scoop of grease and scrapes it out.

Uma folds her arms over her chest and taps her foot, he was lying. And it wasn't just the wet hair and damp clothes that gave it away, "Oh really?"

"Yep." T agrees, continuing to scrape.

"Whatever, you're fucking lying," Uma shrugs it off as she smiles, "but I'm in a good mood so I'll fucking deal with it later."

"What is up with you and your fucking family?" T looks up at her. "Is it a smell? A tell? Something with eyes? What is it? And why does it make you guys _so_ angry?"

"Instinct." Uma shrugs, "And if you made my mother angry and are still alive, well, I'd tip my hat but I don't have one."

T scoffs, "It wasn't your mother." He ducks back into the oven to continue his task.

Uma narrows her eyes and walks over to stand behind him, "Then who'd you piss off?" She asks as she bends down.

"Shorter list would be who I haven't pissed off." T admits as he pulls back out of the oven.

"Who in my family have you pissed off?" Uma asks, rolling her eyes at T's semantics.

"Oh." T blinks. "Uncle." He shrugs.

"Uncle?" Uma asks with a furrowed brow, "You don't mean Senior?"

"Do you have more family here? I need to know." His eyes sweep over her in concern. "So I can avoid them."

"What the fuck?" Uma hisses, outraged that this was the first she was hearing of this, "When did you piss Senior off?"

"Is this really the place for this conversation?"

"Usually, because you're not a fan of later."

"Huh." T frowns. "Fair. Not a fan of now, either though." T scrapes out another pile of gunk. "However since they're working together it would probably be for the best to talk later."

"They're-" Uma shuts up as one of her mother's tentacles rise out of the water, depositing a net basket full of clams. "You promise later?" She demands through her teeth as she starts to back out of the room.

"Promise." T quickly agrees before he turns back to his task.

Uma turns and runs back into the dining area, slapping her apron on before she starts setting up trays on the pass through window.

"Heya scary boss lady." She grimaces as T greets her mother.

"T. Why isn't that oven done yet? And what have we learned about talking without being spoken too?"

"Right!"

"Uma? Are you finally back you lazy girl?"

"Yeah mom." Uma rolls her eyes as she bows her head. Great. Not even a minute into her shift and its already started. She purses her lips. It wasn't like she could tell her to fuck off like she normally would.

"Well look how polite you when one of your rats are back here. I'll have to do this more often."

She was never letting Harry and Gil sign up for shifts again. What the fuck had T done last night? Just no. Fuck no.

The restaurant falls into silence until T chirps out 'next?'

"Hmmmm, well I suppose this will do." Uma flinches when her mother purrs and T squeaks. Squeaked. T squeaked? She would have found it amusing if it wasn't for the circumstances. She wasn't even sure what to associate with that noise with, she'd never heard him make it. Was it pain? Or fear?

"Unless you think you could collect more clams or shrimp." Ursula laughs.

Uma frowns at the thud before her eyes widen at the splash, "Moooom! Don't drown-" She blinks when she sees all eight of her mother's tentacles working around the kitchen, but none holding T under the water. "What the-"

"That one is just interesting. I say jump and he guesses how high." Ursula chuckles as she pushes the emptied fishing basket back into the water, "It's been highly amusing all night. I don't even know if he knows what he's looking for. Isn't it delightful?"

"Well, I'm sure he'll bring back something…"

"Yes, he's been very obedient after I taught him some manners."

T. Obedient? In her fucking dreams maybe. What the fuck had her mother done to him? He seemed fine when they were talking. Didn't want to answer a damn fucking thing. And talked around her in circles like usual. Damn it.

"So my little guppy, what were you doing last night that was so important that you left without telling me?"

"Um-Sleeping?" Uma says like it's the most obvious thing in the world. "Could T not hack it." And how the fuck had she gotten his name? Gil had called the kid Dagger for years apparently. So how had her mom learned it in a few short hours. It hadn't been like this the last couple of times T had cleaned for them- Sure he'd never cleaned it this well… But there was a story here that she wanted fucking badly.

"Hack it?" Ursula laughs, "Honey please… Try on the days _you_ can't hack it I want him. Not exceptions."

Uma blinks. "What?" He wasn't even part of her crew. How the hell did this happen?

"Turns out when you're silent and just do what I say work actually gets done." Ursula drawls cattily.

"Huh." Maybe T was her mother's ideal worker if that were the qualifications. It was just weird. "Fuck you, I get plenty of shit done around here." She rolls her eyes.

"Uh huh… Keep telling yourself that dear." Ursuala rolls her eyes, "But the adults need to get back to work now, so are you staying to work or going back to your ship to play pirate?"

Uma stomps her foot, one hand coming to her hip. "I'm here ain't I?"

"Then **get** to **work**!" Ursula shouts as she whips a tentacle out at her daughter.

Uma lets out a frustrated growl as she dodges the tentacle, but turns back to continue what she was doing.

She and her mother both turn to look when they hear a wet thud, "So, found things- They bite, And kinda burn? I guess…. So I assumed that's what you wanted."

"Hmmm…" Ursula slides over to peek inside the basket, "You caught eels, electric eels…" She chuckles wickedly as she turns to laugh at Uma.

Uma face palms. She couldn't blame him. She really couldn't. If a OV told her to go find something-She'd assume it would something painful too. But who the fuck would willingly catch a whole fucking basket full? Fucking T. Beginning and end of list. She shakes her head.

"Damn it!" T frowns, already turning back to the hole. "I wasn't sure if they were like supposed to be alive or not, but I beat them over the head with this." He throws a clam to the floor. "Give me like fifteen more minutes, I can get this right." He dives in.

Urslua chuckles as she reaches in and grabs T before he can swim off, "This-" She holds up the large clam with another tenticlue, "Is a clam. Find me more like this."

"Heard." He salutes her, eyes widening when she drops him again before he dives back under the water.

"See." Ursula chuckles again, "No idea what I wanted, but still managed to bring up a good haul. And now he knows what clams are."

Seriously? She was going to have to have a conversation with T later to make sure he was actually okay. It was hard to tell sometimes with some of his oddities, but she really couldn't imagine him actually being okay with being treated like this.

* * *

 **And another one gone, another one gone, another one bites the dust!**

 **So what did you guys think of this installment? Were you shocked? Or amused by this chapter? Do you think T minds being treated this way? How do you think we're writing Ursula? And the dynamics of T and Uma's relationship, or at least how its developing? Are you surprised T's just rolling with being ordered around by an OV?**

 **Let us know in the comments below!**

 **Much love and appreciation,**

 **Twisted**


	86. The Dragon Deals

**Hey Descendants!**

 **We hope those of you that got to see Descendants 3 aired on Friday loved it! No spoilers though, Twisted and I have not seen it. I pre-ordered it though, and hopefully, we'll get to see it soon. I also wanted to let everyone know that Shawna alerted me to the fact that we didn't have a very good warning of what our story contained, so I added a "General stuff" section to the first chapter. If you get a chance to look it over, let me know if it sounds accurate to you.**

 **Anyway, hope you enjoy the chapter :)**

 **-Dark**

* * *

 **That afternoon...**

T ignores Mal's glare as he lets himself in and leans against the wall with his arms over his chest. His lips twitch into a frown when he notices Carlos was here. Well, this was gonna be a bigger pain in the ass than he originally thought.

"Shouldn't you be out playing your damn game with D?" Mal snaps at T when she pokes her head into the room.

"Probably." T shrugs. "She'll be fine with a little bit more alone time," He rolls his eyes. "Christ knows she needs it…" He grumbles. "But I had a random thought- And wanted to run it by you…"

He sighs when Carlos looks up.

"Let's hear this _random_ thought then…" Mal drawls.

T's lips pull into a half-smile, as he crosses his arms and studies her. "Want to make a trade? Or rather, a deal?" He asks, hoping he didn't look nearly as nervous as he felt. It had taken some serious thought; he and Faustina had gone back and forth on it for days. In the end, they both decided that it was the right thing to do no matter how much they both loathed the idea.

"Someone's been hanging out with an OV," Mal leans her hip against the wall as she stares T down, "not even D makes those regularly."

"Or ever again most likely," Carlos grumbles darkly. He studies T curiously, with a look that made T wonder if he'd just sprouted a second head.

"Clearly not Deez." T shrugs, "So moving on, willing to hear me out?"

It takes a moment before Mal finally bites, "Why not, you commandeered my brute so it's not like we can go terrorize without her."

"And I'm sure the merchants are just mourning her absence," T comments dryly. "But, yeah… If you reinstate the book club-"

Carlos' eyes widen in surprise as he looks between Mal and T nervously.

Mal narrows her eyes as she pushes off the wall and stomps closer, her finger pointing at him accusingly, "This had better be fuckin' good if you're bringing up that damn joke of a gang."

Huh. She thought they'd formed a gang? How would that even work? Two- Well three now, were already claimed. "It wasn't a-" T's eyes drift to Carlos who blinks helplessly back.

Best not to argue. Right. "Whatever, fuck it. Agree, and I'll answer any three questions you ask, honestly." He blurts out, nerves getting the better of him as he drops his eyes. "Just not with an audience." He shifts from one foot to another. No taking it back now. He takes a deep breath, staring at the floor while he waits for a response. Part of him was hoping she'd bite, the other half was hoping she'd tell him to go fuck himself.

The room goes silent as Mal and Carlos stare at him in shock. His weight shifts again.

Had he underestimated how much Mal wanted answers? He'd hoped it would be enough. He wasn't thrilled about it, but if it meant getting the group back together for… He was willing to risk it.

Mal looks up at Carlos, "Find somewhere else to be." She orders with a gesture to the door, "Apparently T and I need to talk about what defines an important conversation and what's too stupid to even consider."

Carlos didn't need to be told twice. He's up and zooming out the door before his chair finishes rocking from his swift exit.

T sighs in relief as the door slams shut. It wasn't a no. Which was what he'd been fearing. "Random." T corrects her. "Never said it was important."

"Was I talking to you?" Mal snaps.

"You are now." He points out, still unable to look up from the floor. It wasn't a no.

"Okay, I'll hear you out. I have one question though…" Mal tilts her head to the side as she purses her lips and glares, "Why?"

"I'm so glad you asked that." His grin hollow. Shit was getting real now. And still wasn't a no. That was more than he had been expecting after the tense silence. "Besides the obvious reason, that your gang would be outfitted with some of the best swords on this shit hole…" He breathes out. "The more subtle reason would be for Hyades' benefit. Bitch needs a hobby- or something. We've all noticed the changes. Even if it's not for her, then for yourself. You know that her new attitude is getting on your last fucking nerve."

Mal rolls her eyes before she pulls a chair out and slides into it. "You just want her to have contact with her damn boyfriend."

"I want her to not be a miserable fucking mess, Mal." T frowns, "Look, I'm sorry. It was never my intention to make you look," He pauses, unsure how he made her look. "However you looked… I just wanted to make us better blades. Since we're getting older, ya know. Shit's gonna get more serious." He shifts his weight, under her million-yard stare. "Not my fault that the best people suited to the tasks weren't in the same gang. But I picked people based on their skills, not affiliations. Not to piss you off, this time at least, but to get us the best swords the quickest… If you haven't noticed-"

Mal holds up her hand, "Got it. You didn't mean to piss me off, it was just a happy by-product for you." She glares.

"Not this time." T frowns, his grip on his biceps turning his knuckles white. He felt like he was going to get sick, but kept his mind on the main goal. They all needed better weapons. And Hyades needed to get back to herself before this became her new personality. He cringes. It sucked to watch her like this.

"What the fuck is so different about this time?" Mal snaps.

"Well a couple of reasons, first of which this is pretty fucking serious. The second of which is I've been trying to back the fuck off." T shrugs.

Mal's eyes narrow, "Huh..." She tilts her head to the side before a scowl takes over her pretty features. "Yeah, I fucking noticed, and it's been pissing me off." Mal bounces her leg up to cross over her knee as she leans back in her chair, "What, you think I can't handle your shit you little pussy?"

"Huh." T raises a brow. Well, this was a dangerous ledge to be walking on. "Do you want to hear what I have to say on that subject- Or was that rhetorical?"

"I don't care what you have to say about pissing me off anymore. Why are you so willing to trade three questions about yourself? And what's the fucking catch?"

T holds up his hands. "No catch." He assures her, "I mean, would prefer if you kept them to yourself, but you do you." He shrugs, hoping he was coming off nonchalant, "And no follow-up questions. And as for why? Because Deez is fucking miserable and it's not only shitty to watch, but effecting the other people I care about as well. I was willing to tackle her away from your stupid ass before she burnt the shit out of you… And if you can't trust that...Can you at least trust I have your gang's best interest in mind?" T asks evenly, afraid any inflection in his tone would betray how fucking nauseous and apprehensive he was getting. His eyes sweep over her, hoping his expression is just as unreadable as hers.

"Anything off limit?"

"It's all free game-" He swallows, as he looks away from her to the long live evil mural she'd made up for Carlos. "If you agree to the terms." He shifts his weight. Fuck this might _actually_ work..."We may not always see eye to eye, fuck you probably only let me stick around out of the novelty of figuring out the puzzle… And as much as I assure you, this isn't a puzzle you want to solve- I think we can both take each other at our words at this point, or at least I'd hope so." He states as dryly as he can muster under the current pressure he was currently feeling.

"Or you're just too proud to let anyone know the shit you deal with at home," Mal shoots back shrewdly, "But fine, I'll tell D she can start the damn club back up again," She leans forward, dropping her feet to the ground firmly, "but I get to tell her."

"C too." T frowns.

"He is a part of the damn thing, I wasn't going to keep him away," Mal looks away, her eyes dropping to the paint on her nails before she continues, "I saw how excited he got about it." She adds disgust coloring her tone.

"Thank you." He lets out a sigh of relief. He'd been about to haggle secrets for his attendance, his stomach settles a little.

"And you can't tell the others either." Mal snaps, "Fuck only knows what the damn rats would do if they found out I made a mother damned deal with you."

"Fair." T agrees easily. "I can test the blades on my own. And Gil won't say shit if it means seeing Deez." He promises. "The Sea Three might not care about your princess, but they care about Deez- They wouldn't expect her to trade her life for another's." He states with conviction, "It'll stay even more secret than last time, I swear." He assures her.

Mal puckers her lips as if thinking about the deal she was getting ready to make was causing her physical pain.

Good. Cause same. Only he had a hood to hide it. He'd rather take another fire to his face than do this, but he didn't see a way around it. He couldn't handle the way Deez was anymore.

"Fine." Mal snaps as she turns her vivid, glowing green eyes on T, "Deal, but if you somehow fuck me over on this I will slit your damn freak ass fucking neck."

T lifts at the flash of electric green. "I'll extend it myself," T shrugs. "And I'll even let you decide what 'fucking you over' entails, albeit I'd like to know what they are."

"If this somehow comes back on me. Or makes me look bad to my mother." She drums her fingers across the table, "Even if it's just fuckin' rumors."

"Heard." Oh, she was referring to the book club, which made a lot more sense. "Deal." He holds out his hand and they shake on it.

Mal nods before she brings her thumb up to her lips, running the edge of her nail over her lips.

T shifts nervously as he waits, holding his breath as his stomach twists in knots. He wasn't sure he'd ever wanted to throw up so bad. Even his hands were sweating. He bites down on his cheek when he feels himself trembling slightly. Fucking damn it. He tilts his head forward making sure his hood covered his face better. Better blades. Happy Deez. Better blades. Happy Deez. He reminds himself.

When Mal finally takes a deep breath, his heart seems to stop in his chest, the silence between her exhale and her first question agonizing.

"Who are your damn parents?" She finally demands.

T grimaces, as he shifts his weight again. Happy Deez. Better swords. He reminds himself before letting out a hopeless sigh, "Father Frollo." It took all his will power not to get sick at the hesitant admission.

Mal's eyes widen, fucking Frollo? Her heart does something unpleasant in her chest, worsening her mood. She had not been expecting that to come out of the kid's mouth. Or for him to suddenly get so… Did he feel smaller? That's the best way she could describe it. The way the name rolled off his tongue making her shockingly uncomfortable. She wasn't sure what she had been expecting, but it certainly hadn't been Frollo. Her eyes narrow, as her grip tightens around her biceps, grateful T was studying the floor so intensely. She quickly schools her expression back to its usual cool one, "What's his agenda?" She questions, this time with her tone less demanding, much to her disgust.

T's silent for a moment, before he looks up at her before his head tilts in what she could only assume was confusion.

Her eyes roll so hard it nearly gives her a migraine. "Do I need to spell it out better?"

"Please…?" T asks more restrained than she had ever heard him, something about it making her want to shift in her seat.

"What are his goals on the isle and is he using you for furthering it, ya know, the typical parental agenda bullshit." She rolls her wrist as her fingers extend to T in exasperation, hoping that her overwhelming curiosity was coming off blase. It wasn't like T to ask for clarification for something. Her eyes narrow, what type of agenda had the kid's mind drifted too. Part of her wanted to know, though the part that she rarely listened too, the quiet part, whispered that it was something she didn't want to know.

"He doesn't even know I leave my room, let alone what I do." T scoffs, his head turning to mask his features.

Mal's brow raises at the dark bitterness coating the kid's tone. She wasn't sure she'd ever heard the freak so… Well really anything honestly, he was usually either obnoxiously chipper or ridiculously monotoned-More specifically, she wasn't sure she'd ever heard him sound, so jaded... Or was it disgust? It was difficult to guess. It wasn't something she usually paid attention too. She was surprised he even added that interesting little tidbit. She never would have thought to ask what his parents thought he did during the day. No one else she knew had ever had that problem… It was wasn't an answer to her question, but it filled in some blanks. Like why he seemingly appeared out of nowhere, and why he was such a fucking tard when it came to some shit.

"As for his agenda on the isle…" T frowns, clearly deep in thought. "I guess, that would probably be to absolve _sinners_ …" He states after a long moment, "We don't usually talk unless it's to recite bible verses."

Mal swallows at the way sinners rolls off T's tongue, again, not sure she'd ever heard that emotion, whatever it was, from him. She glares at T's stupid fucking hood. She hated the thing on a good day, but today? Today she wanted to set the damn shit on fire. She'd kill to see the look on the usually stoic boy's face right now. It would be a distraction from whatever the fuck this conversation was eliciting in her gut. And she'd put her new fucking sword on the fact the kid had shuddered, shuddered, on the word sinner. She'd seen this kid take a nuclear Deez to the face without so much as flinching. What the fuck had Frollo done to this fucking kid? Her lip curls, as she shakes away the thought. She wasn't sure she wanted to know, though the thought to question why he was so secretive about it wouldn't leave her lips. So instead she asks the question that had been bothering her since she first started noticing the shadow.

"Why is my gang, and everyone in it, so important to you?" She needed to know. The thought had kept her up many a night since they'd first met. It drove her insane to not recognize someone's motives. Especially someone who seemed to worm their way so easily into her highest-ranking members. In the beginning, she had thought he was just trying to prove something, or make a name for himself. Why else throw yourself at a walking bonfire? But the thought hadn't lasted long when the kid suddenly reappeared and spent weeks unsure of what to do or say to them. Then she'd thought, her eyes narrow, and rightfully so, apparently, that the prick was trying to garner the respect and admiration of her gang to make her look completely incompetent and the laughing stock of the isle… But now? Now she was just confused, with an uncomfortable pit in her stomach that usually pissed her off when it showed up.

T lets out a deep sigh. "I dunno, it was different for everyone. In the beginning, I just found everyone our age fascinating… I mean, everything was just-" He shrugs, "It was just nice to get the fuck out," He sighs and rubs a hand over his hood.

Damn. She frowns. She was hoping he'd knock it down like he usually did with the motion, but clearly, he was having just as hard of a time as her at articulating things today. Interesting. Usually, the kid was quick on his feet and annoyingly witty. Right now though he seemed to be putting effort and detail into his answers. It was different. And she wasn't sure she actually liked honest T. And she did think he was being honest, believed he was being honest. Which surprised the shit out of her. She never would have expected anything to be important enough to T to get him to talk about what he clutched to his chest like a lifeline.

"But, from what I remember, it started with you," He admits a ghost of a smile in his tone. "The time I caught you picking up the apples for the goblins… I liked it. Liked you." He shrugs, "The others, well, each of them did something that drew me to them too... Each person I followed caught my attention in similar instances." He shifts in discomfort. "I mean, you're not wrong. I have been watching you, and everyone else I find of interest since I could first pop a lock. And when I finally worked up the courage to interact, well... I just like spending time with your people. And I don't know why, but I enjoy our wars of escalations… You're fun to banter with." He kicks a dust bunny back and forth with his foot.

Mal leans back in her seat, as she lets the information sink in. Huh. Was it seriously something that simple? She frowns, as her stomach does a rare twist of something and unpleasant. When he admitted he'd just been sick of being alone- She knew he'd been telling the truth then too. She bites her lip. Why did the truth with this kid always make her feel so fucking uncomfortable instead of satisfied like usual? She was as intrigued by it, as much as she loathed it. When T shifts in obvious discomfort at her silence she doesn't even smirk.

"So, Frollo huh..." Mal crosses her arms as she leans back in her chair, "Sounds like that fucking sucks. All that religious fucking bullshit being shoved down your throat." She tilts her head when she notices the ghost of a shudder again. The quiet part of her just telling her to drop it, as her tongue runs over her teeth, "Though I guess that's why you swear to Jesus Christ all the fucking time."

"Huh..." T's silent for a moment, "Didn't realize it was out loud." He admits his obnoxiously even tone returned, before he shrugs, "And yeah…" He breathes out as he rubs the back of his neck. "Like it's a blast for any of us." He points out dryly.

Mal frowns. Her face perfectly schooled to her usual cold stare when he finally turned back to her. Honestly, she was fucking shocked by how straightforward T was about everything. She had been pretty certain when she'd agreed to this, T would barely answer her questions, or at least not go into so much detail. It certainly spoke to how high regard he held the people he had decided, so long ago apparently, to follow from the shadows. And she couldn't place the odd, unfamiliar warmth that flooded her stomach at the realization that, on some level, T trusted her.

She bites her lip as she narrows her eyes, could she get away with asking a fourth since the second question had been completely useless to her?

Frollo raising a freak like T made sense. No wonder this kid was such a tard, and no one knew who the fuck he was. She could understand why the kid was so quiet about it. She'd be embarrassed too… Though that didn't seem like the right word for it.

But he had delivered on his end of the bargain, and surprisingly, so much more. And for the first time since she met the boy, she wasn't questioning and poking at every uttered syllable. When she notices him shifting from one foot to another anxiously, her cheeks burn. Whoops. She was so used to him bouncing at the first chance after these things she hadn't even thought about it. "I'll tell her the next time I see her." She excuses him bluntly, hoping it sounded like her usual manner.

"Cool." T nods as he pushes off the wall, quicker than she'd ever seen him move. "Later."

"T?" She calls out before he can disappear.

"Sup?" He bounces anxiously, just barely turning to look at her. His green eyes bright with something she'd never seen there before, and hopefully never did again.

"I won't tell the others," She sighed, "So just pretend I didn't take your deal."

T falls silent as he turns back to the door, his movements slower and less erratic than before. "Heard…" His hood dips in a nod. "Thank you, Mal." He breathes out softly before he slides out the door and shuts it behind him.

Mal stares at the door for several moments. Well, that had been unexpectedly enlightening. She certainly hadn't expected this today-Or ever, honestly. But it did leave her a lot to think about if she so chose to do so. For now, she was content with not.

* * *

 **So guys,**

 **Did you think Mal would take the deal? Were those the questions you thought she'd ask? What questions would you have asked?**

 **Are you excited that the Book Club is going to start back up?**

 **What do you think Deez and Carlos are going to do when they find out?**

 **What about when Gil finds out?**

 **All the love Descendants!**

 **-Dark**


	87. Lesson Learned

**Hey Descendants! Hope you guys are having a brilliant Sunday!**

 **Not gonna lie I was super thrilled when I saw what chapter**

 **I'm posting today it's one of my absolute favorites!**

 **Hopefully, you guys enjoy reading it, as much as we enjoyed writing it**

 **-Twisted**

* * *

 **Early the next morning...**

"You little fucking shit." Uma glares as T saunters back in through the chips shop doors, "I thought you were coming back to talk last night."

T lifts his brow, the sudden accusation making him pause at the door, "Oh. I was waiting for your mom ta leave." He says before he walks in, looking up at the ceiling with a frown. His eyes drift to Harry and Gil, who were back to their strange method of scraping the shit off it.

"I guess that's fair. Deez avoids my mother too." She glares.

"What?" T frowns.

"Did she nearly drown you?"

"What?!" Harry and Gil both shout as they turn to the conversation.

"I feel like you're not emphasizing the word _nearly_ enough in your sentence."

"So it's true." Uma thumps her fist to her forehead, "Gil, Harry, leave."

"Uma." Gil pouts, as he frowns at her. "You can't expect us to leave you with this mess."

"Cap'in." Harry slides down from Gil's shoulders and walks towards her, "We ain'nah leavin' this here whale shit fer ya ta be-"

"I said go!" Uma's voice flares. No. Hell to the fucking no. "I ain't having her hurt either of you, and she said the only reason she didn't kill T was that he cleaned well, so fuck off. Watch the ship, find entertainment, go stay with Deez on her beach, I don't care. Just go!" She points at the door, hoping her face booked no more room for argument, "It's a goddamn order."

Gil and Harry take one look at Uma before they look at each other in concern. However neither say another word as they turn, their shoulders slumped dejectedly as they head out the door.

T sighs as he goes to grab a cloth. "Senior's the one who told her to drown me." He shrugs.

"Well ain't that fantastic. Don't let Deez know that," Uma drops her voice and looks around before she continues, "we just got her talking normal again."

"Oh thank fucking christ." T hangs his head. "Speakin' of which," His eyes shift back and right, "And this stays between you and me until I can confirm it at least. I heard a rumor Mal might let the book club start back up… So ya know… That might help her from slipping back to… Whatever that was, if ya be lettin' Gil back in..."

Uma slumps her shoulders over the table she was wiping down, "Honestly, I'd feel better with Gil being with her, they're both better off together anyway. Deez helps him with his confidence and he helps keep her out of her head."

T dumps the scraps to the floor, before he moves to the next table, "I mean anyone is better off with Gil with them-" He shrugs, "And I doubt Gil and Harry will feel comfortable leaving you here to do all this bull shit by yourself. No matter how true that is."

"I don't care." Uma shakes her head, "Gil is my sweet boy, and I love him just the way he is, but he gets lost especially when he's getting yelled at," She explains with a smile on her lips before she scowls, "and my mother threw Harry out and told him not to come back until he could shut the fuck up."

"Good to know, and fair." T nods, "The only reason she even bothered with me was so she could have a second slave…" He rolls his eyes.

"Which is the only reason you're allowed in here. She won't hurt you again unless you fuck up, and you're you," She shrugs, "So I trust you won't." she narrows her eyes as she slings the rag with her exuberant gestures, "If I'm wrong, get the hell out now."

"Not tryna make your life more difficult." T raises his rag freehand defensively. "But if that's the case I can spend more time here helping you out so everything is fairer. I'm pretty useless at this point in the club." He admits sheepishly.

"It ain't your problem T." Uma shakes her head as she goes back to work, "I appreciate you being here, but seriously, ain't your problem and you don't have to let her treat you like shit."

"Honestly, your mom didn't have to, you know, save my life." T shrugs, "And unlike your real crew, you can't order me to leave, so deal with it."

"I could toss your ass out since the shop is closed." Uma threatens.

"Has it ever stopped me before?" T grins. "Look, I don't mind helpin' out Uma. It's not fair that you pretty much have to deal with three OVs working against you and fucking up your life."

"Did they say why they're working against us," Uma asks "or is it just more of the general they hate us because we're younger, more talented or have more promise whale-fucking-shit?"

"To break D to like unleash her abilities or something stupid like that..." T shrugs. "It was hard to think with both them breathing down my neck, and shit got a bit hard to understand after the first dunk." He admits. "They wanted to know if I knew Deez, and shockingly-" He narrows his eyes, "Seriously is it like a scent thing?" He asks.

"Is what a scent thing?" Uma asks absently as she thinks.

"Lies with your fucking blood family?" T huffs as he dumps the contents on the floor.

"Oh…" Uma frowns, "I don't know how Deez does it, but she's always been able to make strange connections that even I can't figure out." She shrugs, "I'm really good at reading people. Who knows with the OVs though. Mother told me to be careful around Uncle because he can do something with souls, so I dunno, maybe he reads them. And my mother just assumes everyone is lying until she gives them a reason not to anymore…" She rolls her eyes, "I think."

T puffs up his cheeks at that response before he lets it out with a huff. "Huh…" He shakes his head, " _Anyways_ , they didn't like my response and he told her to drown me." He shrugs, "Which by the way, just kinda ran with bein' part of your crew when she made the assumption, so sorry bout that…And sorry I told her you were sleeping-" He grimaces, "But they were pissed at the idea that you were with her and it's what popped out of my mouth."

"It's what I went with, so it worked out. And hey," Uma grins "sounds like your part of my crew now."

"Trust me when I say you would regret that decision." T grumbles.

"You really don't understand how valuable you are." Uma laughs before she goes to the next table.

"Valuable?" T scoffs. "You must be fucking exhausted..."

"I'm serious ya stupid starfish." Uma rolls her eyes, "You bring a lot of shit to the table, but you have a lot of skills that are useful too."

"Huh." T blinks. His stare going blank as he stared at a wall.

"Look, You're distracting me," Uma snaps her rag in T's direction, "Why would our parents think that separating us would make Deez more powerful?"

"Uh?" T shakes his head. "Cause they think you two getting along is making Hyades content to stay on this shit hole." He starts stacking chairs on a table. Two on the bottom, one on the top before he climbs up and starts on the ceiling.

"So her dad wants her miserable so she'll figure out a way to leave?" Uma sighs. That was fucked up, "And what, he thinks she'll come back for him or something? I'm pretty sure his damn cuffs keep him from leaving too."

"I'm opening with you tomorrow," T grumbles, as a chunk of grits fall to the ground. "And yeah, I'm pretty sure he said something about her running back to his arms if she was upset enough...And, from what I can put together from last night, that about sums it up…" He scrapes off more food, "This is a ridiculous waste of food." He frowns as he chips off another chunk.

"No shit, I fucking swear they're doing this on purpose," Uma growls deep in her throat.

"Wouldn't be surprised." T jumps down after he finishes as much as he can reach and pushes the table over. "They're seriously out for the two of you."

"You don't have to work with me," Uma sighs, wondering if it would be better to have someone as competent as T around, "but if you do, I'll make sure you get paid."

T waves his hand, before climbing the stack of chairs again. "IF she pays me, keep it to get the rest of the parts of the revenge fixed. The quicker you can leave this shit the better..." He starts scraping the new area.

"I'm never getting out of here so long as that damn barrier exists." Uma growls, "I'd do anything to bring it down and take my people away from this… shithole." She shrugs as she looks up, "That includes you if you want it."

T pauses his cleaning for a moment, staring at the ceiling before he turns down to study her, "If that ever happens, consider me your quartermaster," He grins at her, but something about his tone makes her heartache. "Whatever the fuck that is." He adds his smile widens before he turns to continue to scrape off the gunk.

"It means you're in charge of knowing what the ship needs and knowing where to get it." Uma smiles. She scrubs at a particularly stubborn stain, "Just… While we're hoping and wishing on this subject…" Her voice fades as she suddenly finds herself unsure if she could, or even should ask this of T.

"Sup?" T prompts after a long silence.

Uma drags her teeth roughly over her bottom lip, "If it ever does happen, would you be willin' to promise you'd get Deez?"

T stops scraping for a long moment before he sighs. "She wouldn't leave without that group."

"I know, she could bring whoever the fuck she wants, as long as she comes with me." Uma fists her hand with the rag, her knuckles turning white as she squeezes the water from it, "Once we're free of our parents I'd drop them wherever they wanted, I wouldn't even be mean or care. I just- we'd never be able to leave without her."

"Sure." T grins at her, "And I can deal with Mal once she finds out I drugged her through the whole process, so sure. Yeah, I will totally get Deez for you. Don't be dumb."

Uma chuckles at the concept of T drugging Mal until her eyes widen, "Can you do that," She turns to watch T carefully, "I mean you make some great bruise shit, but…"

T nods, "Thank you… And yeah. I mean it tastes like shit, but it's the only way I get real sleep. Shit knocks you on your ass."

"Noted." Uma nods slowly before she turns back to the table.

"Do you think Mal finds me valuable?"

"I know she does." Uma rolls her eyes, "She hasn't kicked you out yet. And Gil says she's obsessed with you from what Carlos has said."

"Obsessed with finding out shit about me, sure..." T frowns before he continues to scrape the food off the ceiling. "And good to know."

"Why?" Uma asks suspiciously.

"Just ya know, good to know…. I'm useful, I guess..." T shrugs, not faltering in his task.

"Uh-huh…" Uma crosses her arms over her chest and watches T. After a while she gives up trying to get more out of T and stomps into the kitchen. "This is taking too long…" She states as she dips wooden buckets into the hole in the floor. She walks back out and tosses the water over a table and the floor around it. "There." She huffs as she set the other aside and scrapes the now wet food to the floor with easy swipes from the rag.

"Good to know that's acceptable." T comments.

"I'd never do that in front of my mother if that's what you're thinking," Uma rolls her eyes as she grabs the second bucket and repeats the process, "but I just end up sweeping it all into the sea anyway. Why make it harder than it needs to be."

"Agreed." T chuckles as he jumps down and scoots the table under the next spot.

Uma nods before she lets out a sigh, "So… What you did yesterday…"

"S'no big." T climbs the chairs.

"Who are you trying to lie to," Uma glares, "me or yourself?"

T takes a moment before starting to scrape off the crud. "It was the right thing to do." He states evenly. "No one can get to Deez like you three. And it was clearly affecting you three as well. Why would I just watch, when I can fix it? I know Hook said I can't do everything, and I know that, but it doesn't stop me from trying..."

"There ain't a lot of people on the isle that feels that way. Most would have found it funny, or at least enjoyed our misery."

"Well, I'm a freak remember?" T hops down after he finishes and starts scooting the table again.

"Well," Uma sighs again, "what would I have to do to make it happen again?"

"Not kill me tomorrow." T grins at her.

"Sure, I can do that." Uma smiles back.

"Deal."

* * *

T walks into the chip shop later that day. He stops, looking around the half-full dining area until he spots someone tossing a handful of mashed food at another table. His features blank as he walks over to the man and takes a fist full of his hair, as he puts a knife to the man's throat.

Uma's jaw drops when she turns at the noise.

"I swear to every fucking sea god, that if any of you disgusting fucks toss so much as a-fuckin'-nother crumb I will be making you eat it off the fucking floor like the animals you fucking are! Is that fucking understood?!"

Everyone in the room turns at the cruel laughter, "Ya heard the boy. And I don't care if you pissed yourself, Tim, you pay before you scurry off like the sea slug you are."

"You heard the fucking scary ass lady, pay up and get out, and try again tomorrow with fucking manners this time." He removes the knife. "And I fuckin' dare any of ya old ass men to step to this- Because rest assured I'll kick your ass before making you eat it, you disgusting fucks."

Everyone in the dining area slowly goes back to eating, everyone far more reserved than they'd ever been before.

"Better let him go before I dunk you in the sea for disrupting my shop," Ursula warns before she gets back to cooking.

"Heard." T drops his hand before he drops the blade. "That'll be eight rustys, Tim." He holds out his hand expectantly. "And don't forget to tip the chef." He smiles tightly in warning, fist-clenching at his side threateningly.

Tim glares at T as he drops the old rusty coins into his hand.

"Thank you, please come again."

"Oh, I'll fucking come again." He snaps, but at the sound of a tentacle snapping nearby, he jumps and runs from the shop without retrieving his sword from the sword check.

"The rest of ya get back to eating and drinking, or payout and leave, this is a dining establishment, not a fucking social club." Uma barks, her eyes narrowing on anyone who so much as rocks in their chair.

T walks over to the counter and dropping the money in the safe.

"Really!" Uma hisses as she walks past to pick up food from the window.

"Uh uh, you promised you wouldn't kill me."

"Oh I know, and I'm not." Uma glares, "But lesson fuckin' learned."

"What lesson?"

"Never take you up on a deal that seems too good to be true without knowing why." She shakes her head as she walks off with plates for a table in the back.

T smirks in amusement as he picks up a pitcher of ale and walks around refilling pints. "Oh."

* * *

 **So what did you guys think?**

 **Enjoy it? Hated it? Were you amused? Did it make you laugh out loud? Did you feel for Uma? Did you facepalm at T? Would you be pissed if you were Uma? Or just exasperated by the whole thing in general? And what about Ursula's reaction? Were you expecting something different? Or did it seem par for the course to you? I personally love the interactions between T and Uma, because she's always one grated nerve short from just strangling him. And how do you feel about T pretty much telling Uma he worked at the shop now, deal with it?**

 **Looking forward to knowing what you guys think!**

 **With much love and appreciation**

 **-Twisted**


	88. Secrets and Errors

**Hey Descendents,**

 **F.C. We heard the 'hint hint' loud and clear ;)**

 **We're at it again today, so maybe we'll get another chapter out. (And hopefully, we'll finish up the conclusion of book 1.)**

 **We hope you all enjoy our latest chapter, and we're back to including Twisted's questions at the end, so be sure to check those out.**

* * *

 **The next morning… A Tuesday...**

"T be ah thinkin' he can be settin' the meetin's up every dark night under the no moon." Harry grins as he shimmies further into the pile of blankets and pillows T was gathering for the new hangout.

Ah. He had a feeling that had been what had gotten the fire princess her spark back. "Well, that's fucking good. I wasn't sure how much more I could take of her being so… Honestly, it's been… Trying, having two T's to deal with."

Harry shrugs, "Mate, it be ah soundin' like she were just tryin' ta be what you all wanted her ta be bein', it just ain'nah her though."

"We didn't want her to change, just break and tag some shit with us," He frowns, as he runs a hand through his hair. Why was it so hard to have this conversation. "Just to keep Maleficent off our backs you know?" Oh. Because of the guilt. He was pretty sure the whole gang was feeling it. Even Mal, which was unfortunate because it just made her nastier.

"I don'nah be knowin' if ya be knowin' this 'bout me fire lass, but she can be ah takin' things ah mite serious." Harry eyes Jay before he looks back up towards the ceiling, "And she were uh needin' some space ta be figurin' herself out. She ain'nah be changin', just revertin' back ta old, bad habbits an' such."

"I don't remember her ever being this bad, man." Jay rubs his neck nervously.

"Ya ain'nah ever been there when she ah hidin' in her old room."

Jay hangs his head, with another pang of guilt. Great. "No, can't say I have…" He admits with furrowed brows.

"Well then yeah, course ya can'nah be sayin' ya be seein' this." Harry shrugs, "Gil and I be ah tryin' ta work with her. She were even gettin' better at talkin' 'bout herself there for ah time. And we all be knowin' how hard that be."

"Yeah, no fucking kidding." Jay scoffs. Fuck. She must have been so damn close to joining Uma's crew it made his stomach turn. He felt disgusted with himself. It sounded a helluva lot healthier than she was now at least. She was at least happier anyways.

"Mate…" Harry furrows his brow as he sits up, "Just be givin' her some time ta be findin' herself 'again. There be ah reason she ain'nah ever be pickin' ah side." He clicks his tongue, "She is happy hangin' out with you lot."

"I mean, I knew it was gonna take some adjusting, and man am I glad as fuck it happened." He admits, "She's actually been like, talking and writing again, which all of us were super fucking relieved about. Even the dragon."

"That be good ta be ah hearin'," Harry nods as a slow smile spreads across his face, "We were being ah concerned 'bout the not writin' too."

Jay nods, "I don't blame you, she's been doin' it since she could hold a chisel."

Harry chuckles, "Mate, I be ah rememberin' her usin' paper, and the little singe marks she be ah leavin' all over 'em."

He smiles. He remembered that vividly. Like the time she got banned from the library. That was a dark day- Well week for everyone. "She's certainly got a fuck ton better at controlling her nature since then." Jay nods in agreement.

"Ain'nah that bein' the truth…" Harry shakes his head, "An' here we ah be ah worried that gettin' her period be changin' that."

Jay grimaces. Why was that word coming up so much lately? He didn't need to know about that shit. He was so fucking outnumbered, that's why. Out of the six of them, only two didn't get them. And that was fucked up. He rubs his neck. "Yeah, I guess that's, ya know, fair."

Harry laughs when he sees Jay's face, "Don'nah be tellin' me ya be squeamish-ie with all them girls."

"Don't get me wrong, I've gotten my lamp rubbed with a red flow. I just don't want to hear about Deez' or any other girl in my gang, thanks. They're like my sisters. It's just… Ugh."

"Mate, ya ain'nah wantin' ta be knowin' how I be findin' out she be gettin' it then." Harry laughs deeply."

"You're so right," Jay grimaces, "I don't."

"Didn't she bleed on you?" T jumps down from the roof.

"Aye, it be ah scarin' her, thinkin' one o' us be hurt."

"What!" Jay glares at them. "One. Okay, yeah that sounds like Deez, two. I said I didn't want to know."

"Oh." T shrugs, "Well sucks to be you then, No unhearing that."

Harry rolls on the ground until he can bury his face in a pillow to muffle the sound of his pure amusement.

"Thanks." Jay rolls his eyes. You could always trust T to be honest when pointing out the obvious.

"Any time." He walks over to lean against the wall next to Jay. "So did you tell him bout Senior and Ursula working together to ruin their children's lives?"

Jay nods, "Yeah, and I'm onboard with undoing that damage, at least until I can talk Mal down on a few issues." He rolls his eyes, "Not that I really know what to do with the information though, it ain't like we can fight them."

"Fair enough, just good to know." T shrugs. "That the OVs do actually ban together to make their kids miserable…Or at least Senior does."

"It ain'nah like anyone be ah linin' up ta be watchin' the damn fireside chats." Harry grumbles, "Seems they may ah be usin' us for entertainment."

Jay snorts in derision. "Yeah, that's about right." His nose twitches when he picks up the scent of that goop shit coming off of T. It was like the kid's signature scent. The night he figured out he was a she, he hadn't paid much attention to anything besides that fact … But if the cuts on his back were any indication, it would make sense why he wore so many layers. "Are you injured again?" He asks, narrowing his eyes at the idea. At this point, he was about to just assume T was always injured.

"Kinda." T shrugs as he shifts his weight. "S'no big though."

"What the hell did you do this time?"

T shrugs, "It was an acci-"

"I dare you to fucking finish that damn lie," Jay growls. He was so tired of this shit.

T blinks before he rolls his eyes. "I found a new plant and wanted to see what it did." He shrugs.

"And what it be ah doin'?" Harry questions.

"Burn off skin, apparently." T shrugs. "Which is good to know." He crosses his arms over his chest.

Jay narrows his eyes, "Oh yeah, how much skin did you burn off this time?"

That shuts him up for a moment. "Enough?" He shrugs.

"Where?"

T pushes off the wall. "I actually didn't have much to share besides the whole Senior Ursula shit."

Jay jumps to his feet, "Oh hell nah."

Harry stands slower, his head turning between Jay and T, "Somethin ah on yer mind Jay?"

"Just you know, playing a game of connect the dots." Jay responds.

"That is so not your job, that's Deez's department." T rolls his eyes

"Well, she's still recovering, so you get me." Jay crouches low, "So sorry to disappoint."

T takes a deep breath before he pulls up his pant leg.

Jay's eyes narrow at the nasty marks all over T's calf. Even with that shit, there was no way T wasn't feeling that.

"Happy?" He rolls his eyes before dropping it.

"You did that with a fucking plant?"

"Yeah, I did. It spread real fucking fast. Which means I'm allergic or that shit is potent. Either way no big." He crosses his arms over his chest.

"So ya be findin' ah new plant, and ya just be ah tryin' it out?" Harry shakes his head, eyes still glued to T's leg as if he could see through the pants.

"How do you think I figured out to make the medicine?" T shrugs, "Trial and error."

"What ya be ah thinkin' it were gonna do?"

"I don't know, I didn't put in my mouth first I'm not a complete idiot. It was just new and I wanted to know what the sap would do."

"So ya be ah covering yer leg that Ursula be ah injurin'?" Harry tilts his head to the side and crosses his arms over his chest.

"Well, it was already bruised."

"Bull fucking shit T." Jay frowns. He'd given the kid way too much time to think after the first question. Good to know. "Every time you fucking get hurt you end up burning it?"

T swings his head back to Jay, "What?"

"No, don't think, just answer." Jay snaps his fingers.

"Cause they need to be." T blurts out.

Jay opens his mouth to argue, but stops. He believed him, "Okay but why though?"

T shifts in discomfort.

"Nono," Jay snaps again, "answer."

"Because I'm not supposed to leave my room." He blurts out again.

Harry and Jay share a short eye glance before Harry chuckles, "What idiot be ah tryin' to enforce that…" He shakes his head before he leans back against the wall, "Mate, I be glad ya ain'nah bein' stuck behind walls."

T shifts in discomfort. "Me too."

Jay bites at the skin of his lips, "Me three." He admits before he plops back down on the blankets, "What an asshole."

T shrugs, "Kinda, yeah." He shifts his weight. "I'm uh… Gonna go now."

Harry waves him off with a frown, "Ya ain'nah bein' in any kind ah shape ta be practicin' anyways."

"You guys were gonna practice?" T asks as he pauses and turns around.

"Duh, we talk, we pry, we fight." Jay shrugs, "Ain't that what we always do?"

"Even ah 'fore this shadow be ah showin' up." Harry grins.

"Huh." T crosses his arms, "I can still fight."

"You go first Harry, I'm gonna sharpen mine."

"Ain'nah this gonna be fun?" Harry chuckles as he pushes off the wall and walks over to the ever-dwindling pile of swords.

"When isn't it?" T questions as he follows him to swords.

This just kept getting weirder and weirder. T might not have parents or a parent, but someone was keeping him, poorly, held prisoner. Someone who made him think he had to burn himself to cover the evidence of his adventures. And if T could get out, why go back? Unless it was a powerful OV But if that were the case, wouldn't they know? OVs didn't tend to keep secrets very well. It was one of the reasons their plots failed so often before they'd found themselves in the barrier.

Still… It was another piece of the puzzle.

And good to know that snapping seemed to be an effective method to not think of lies. He'd been working on his trial and errors, after all, compiling different ways to get the kid to share something about himself. And every time he did admit something, it both made complete sense but didn't at the same time. Tonight though? Tonight with two short sentences he'd learned more about T than he had after years of knowing him.

* * *

 **Yo!**

 **Sup what I assume is mostly bitches... (Correct me if I'm wrong Male readers!)**

 **Have you missed the meetings with Harry and Jay... and always eventually T?**

 **What did you guys think of the snapping interrogation technique that Jay came up with? What did you think of T's responses?**

 **Were you surprised by Harry and Jay's reactions?** **Do you think their reactions were reasonable? Or were you hoping for something different? What would you have done?**

 **On a not chapter review related note... Would you guys be interested in knowing what songs we used for character inspiration? If you would tell us what character we should start with.**


	89. Reunited

**Hey Descendants!**

 **Sorry to FC, we heard you, but both of us passed out last night.**

 **Random note, Twisted is a massage therapist and Dark is a baker/decorator and both of our jobs,**

 **kick our fucking asses. And we're both known for going til we drop.**

 **On the plus side to that, it's Wednesday so we actually get to write!**

 **So without further ado, please enjoy this next chapter.**

 **If you guys are nice *cough reviews cough cough*, you'll probably get two more today.**

 **-Twisted**

 **Later that same week...**

Hyades slowly opens the door to the hideout and slips in, hoping to avoid anyone until she could change. Evie was going to kill her for wearing only one outfit for over a week. She'd done her best to care for it, but it wasn't like she'd brought soap with her to her beach get away. And as much as she knew it was flameproof, she didn't want to test blasting it full force to clean it. She makes it to the area designated as her room and quickly starts changing clothes.

"Damn it Deez!?" Jay covers his eyes as he turns his back to her area. "Use the bathroom."

"I just needed to change before Evie saw me. Yeesh." Deez rolls her eyes, "It's not like you've never seen a topless girl."

"Yeah, but I don't want to see you topless." Jay scoffs.

"Then don't look!" She shouts back in exasperation as she finishes changing.

"She has a point." Mal snickers.

"Oh fuck you Mal," Jay grumbles as he rubs the back of his neck.

"Why are you so touchy?" Deez asks as she walks back around the screen, holding her old outfit in her hand.

"Because he's a baby." Mal pinches Jay's cheek, laughing as he swatted her hand away.

Jay rolls his eyes, "Ya just don't do that shit Deez-"

"No, you don't." She corrects as she starts looking for a bar of soap.

Jay's eye twitches. "True, because you shouldn't take off your clothes with people you aren't having sex with."

"Why not? I do it all the time?" She waves, "Where's the soap?"

Mal snickers at the look on Jay's face. "And Freddy thinks I'm a heathen? The rats have her running around naked."

"Soap? Please?" Hyades groans impatiently, "Before Evie kills me would be nice."

"It's under the sink in the kitchen." Mal rolls her eyes. "Glad to see your trip to the wilderness perked you up though." She juts her hip, placing one hand on it as she eyes Hyades suspiciously. "I told you could play that stupid game when you joined- Why didn't you play it sooner if this is what it does for you?"

"Just need to adjust my thinking," She admits as she searches the cabinet and pulls out the chunk of soap, "Sorry I've been difficult, didn't know I was." She hits the water on and starts scrubbing her shorts and halter top.

"Well, I have my shitty moments too, just ya know, leave before it gets like that again, will ya?" Mal rolls her eyes.

"What Mal is trying to say is that you should take care of your needs better and speak up when you need something." Jay crosses his arms.

"I know, got it," She tosses the soap on the edge of the sink, "I'm an idiot."

"No one's calling you an idiot." Jay rolls his eyes.

"Out loud at least."

Hyades points at Mal over her shoulder but doesn't look up from her chore.

Jay smacks Mal's shoulder. "Knock it off will ya, we just got her back to normal."

"Huh, guess you're right." Mal rolls her eyes. "You're not an idiot because of that… I can understand it being intimidating to talk to me… But I'm not a mind reader..."

"Look, I got caught up in trying to figure out who I was here, and I kind of lost myself because I didn't feel like I could just vanish on you with your mother watching so close, so yeah. I just needed time to figure out that it's okay to have fun being rotten to the core with you and it's okay to not be sure if that's who I am, or just who I have to be for now."

Mal looks away, "Is that what the fuck had you zoned out like a fucking zombie these last few weeks?"

Jay smacks her shoulder again, "What she means to say was she was worried about you, and doesn't know how to respond to such a sincere response so is sorry for being a bitch."

Hyades lets her head hang for a moment before she turns, "I am sorry. I'm still just…" She sighs, "getting adjusted… I guess. It's not anyone's fault, and I'm not mad or hurt or anything stupid like that. And I am glad to hang out with you all. You're still my fri- gang?"

"That's not something you need to apologize for." Jay shoots Mal a nasty look as if daring her to open her mouth again. "We know this has been rough for you. We're not blind. We just wished we knew sooner that some time alone would help so much."

"Me too…" Hyades shrugs as she turns back to her laundry.

The three turn immediately when Carlos slips into the hangout.

"Oh thank gods, not Evie." Hyades sighs in relief before she goes back to washing.

"Just the man I've been waiting for," Mal smirks.

"You uh...umm, you," Carlos shifts. "Wanted ta talk to me Mal-" He glances at her. "So…What'cha need?"

Mal smirks in amusement as she crosses her arms. "Jay…" She turns to glare at him. "If I ever find out you work behind my back again, there won't be an opportunity for a third time." She turns, eyes flashing at Carlos, "That goes for you too pup."

Carlos flinches. "I didn't-"

Mal holds up her hand, "Unless your next words are, I understand Mal, it won't ever happen again, I don't want to hear it."

Carlos sighs as he drops his eyes and shoves his hands into his jacket, "Yes Mal, it won't ever happen again."

"Because honestly if any of you ever leave me to follow that tard I will hunt you down myself, and make you wish you had never betrayed me."

Hyades finishes rinsing the soap from her clothes and wrings them out. Mal was leading to something with this, and it took everything in her not to turn at stare in excitement.

Mal takes a deep breath, "With that being said, I s'pose it's fucked I'm the only one who ended up with a sword- And as much as I am loathed to admit it, the blade is fucking excellent." She huffs.

"What are you saying Mal?" Hyades asks as she carefully lays her top and shorts out and starts steaming them dry.

Carlos studies Mal like she was a puzzle he was trying to solve.

"Mal… Are you serious?" Jay asks with a raised brow.

"Yeah. Just, fucking be more discreet. But I'm not patient enough to wait for a third strike. And remember they're still our fucking enemies."

Hyades squeals happily before she runs over and hugs Mal. Once she realizes what she's doing she backs up, her eyes wide, "Uh, sorry…"

Mal steps back with a look of surprise on her face, "Just…" She schools her features back to her cold expression. "Never do that again."

"Right." Hyades nods, but she saw how happy Mal had been for a split second, and found herself wondering if Mal had ever been hugged by anyone before. "Won't happen again."

"Well, why the fuck are you two still standing here?" Mal rolls her eyes. "Go find the stupid fucking freak and figure shit out. Make sure it can't be fucking seen, and for the love of E, don't get caught. Or you'll both be joining her in exile."

Hyades blinks for a moment before she smiles, "I have the perfect place in mind. No one will ever find us."

"Great. Don't let any goblins, ravens, or my mother's goons see you, obviously."

"We won't." Hyades quickly turns and grabs Carlos as she runs past him, "You're the best Mal." She calls over her shoulder before she rushes out the door with Carlos struggling to keep up.

* * *

"So… I find myself in a strange position…" Hyades shakes her head as they walk through the streets, "I've never had to hunt T down, he usually just shows up."

Carlos chuckles, "Just thought about that, huh?" He had been thinking about that since Mal had told them to track the older boy down. How the hell were they supposed to find a boy who went by the monikers 'ghost' and 'shadow'? Ugh. He was still excited, but the task ahead of them seemed daunting.

Hyades chuckles, "Yeah."

"I've been trying to think of places he could be… But…" He shrugs, "Anywhere, doesn't narrow it down much…" He rubs the back of his neck. Seriously though, he could be anywhere on the isle. It's not like he mapped it out or told them the quadrants he'd be in like he did for Hyades.

"Well, he wasn't at the hideout… I don't see why he'd be at the temple… Or at Mal's place…" Hyades purses her lips before she shrugs, "Three places down."

"Only about a hundred more to go." Carlos hangs his head. This was going to take forever, he just knew it.

"We could always venture near another territory and get in trouble, seems like that usually make him come running…"

Carlos snorts, "Yeah no thank you." The plan did carry some merit, as much as he didn't want to admit it. T was like forty-eight percent more likely to show up when one of them was in danger. He frowns, would the odds go up or down if there were two of them though? He didn't want to test that theory today or ever if he had any say in it. He'd be a guinea pig for a lot of things, but not for that.

"He said my scream is very distinct, I could try that." She breathes in deeply.

"Please don't." Carlos covers her mouth. " _Discreet_ remember?" He reprimands her sternly. They'd barely gotten their club back. He didn't want to lose it this soon. He understood her excitement though. And his fear of Gil had dissipated with his embarrassment that he and Uma had taken care of him, while he'd been… Not present.

"I guess you're right…" She shrugs, "Being in a gang is hard." She chuckles lightly before she grabs Carlos by the wrist, "We could go back to the beach and see if anything is still there."

"That's a good point." Carlos grins, "Or at least a good place to start. Be good to know if we even have anything to use." He falls into step beside her, happy she'd finally gotten through whatever rut she'd been stuck in the last few weeks. He'd been so worried and so unsure of what to do to help her. But at the end of the day, this was Hyades they were talking about and much like her stamina, the girl always seemed to bounce back. He just wished he knew how to help her sooner.

"Hey, Carlos…" Hyades bites her bottom lip as she drops her grip on him.

"Sup?" He asks as he turns curiously towards her. Huh, that was weird. Had he done something wrong?

"I'm sorry."

"For what?" Carlos asks with a frown.

"I know I wasn't myself, and I was so," She tilts her head back and forth, "out of it that I didn't notice what it was doing to everyone else."

"Hey man, I get it." Carlos quickly holds up his hands. "A lotta shit happened at once and that crap was overwhelming as hell. I don't think I'd be myself either… I'm just happy that you seem more like yourself is all."

"I know I scared you though, so, yeah, I'm sorry."

"Of course I was scared." He drops his head as his ears begin to burn, "I care about you…" His voice drops several octaves.

"I care about you too," Hyades admits with a smile.

"I know." He smiles at her. "But seriously, let's go make sure we have stuff to even use."

"Right." She grabs his wrist again and starts running again, her laughter chiming through the streets.

Carlos groans as he struggles to keep up with her.

* * *

Carlos frowns as he stares at the book club's empty hideout with sad eyes. "Well, no point in finding T now."

"I guess someone looted it." Hyades pouts before she drops to sit.

"But how the hell did they move the anvil too?" Carlos pouts.

"I guess the same way you guys got it down here."

"Gil?" Carlos frowns, as he walks into the driftwood hideaway.

Hyades half-smiles as she looks up, "Maybe he moved everything when... Things changed."

"When is our luck ever that good?" Carlos frowns. "It's been weeks since any of us have been out here."

"Speak for yourself." T jumps down to land by Hyades.

Hyades throws her hands in the air, "Yay!" She cheers in delight as she hugs T's legs.

T stiffens at the suddenness of the hug, "Sup with you two?" He pats her head. "Surprised to see you out, not vandalizing other people's shit."

"Mal said we could do book club again!" Hyades grins as she let's go of T and stands.

"Fucking seriously?" T's eyes widen in surprise.

Hyades tilts her head to the side as she stares at T, her eyes narrow slightly, but she doesn't say anything.

"Yeah I know, right?" Carlos grins. "I thought for sure when she didn't take that deal she was never going to let that happen again."

"Yeah, no fucking kidding." T chuckles as he rubs the back of his neck.

"She even okayed our blacksmith," Hyades adds.

"And what the fuck did you guys agree too for that bullshit?" T rolls his eyes.

"Agree to never hug her again." Hyades sighs, "Which was an oops anyway, I was just so excited."

"Ah. Sounds like my promise to the Kraken." T smiles at her. "Mal might have some warmth in that shriveled black heart of hers yet."

"So… Go tell him… I can't."

"Oh- About that. He's currently setting up the anvil in a new location." T laughs again, "He and Harry have a lot more free time now that I accidentally got them banned from helping the Kraken."

Carlos tilts his head to the side, "Were they going to try making swords themselves?"

"Not without Deez." T shrugs, "But I've been storing the metal, and smaller shit at a hideout, til D went and burned a fucking hole out of a cliffside." He rolls his eyes. "Which, can you make it bigger so Gil doesn't melt?"

"Oh, I guess we had the same idea." Hyades smiles, "And yeah, I can make it bigger."

"We're usually at least on the same chapter." T nods.

"Wait…" Carlos holds up his hands, "D, you melted rock?"

"She made magma." T chuckles at the look on Carlos' face. "It was cool as fuck to watch. Like metal but more like hardcore and shit."

"It's lava once it's above ground." Carlos automatically corrects as he stares at Hyades in awe.

"Ah, made lava then." T smiles correcting himself. "Either way cool as fuck."

"No, it's not cool… In fact, that's hotter than I thought you could burn…" Carlos admits slowly.

"Wicked then." T rolls his eyes.

"How long did you know I was there exactly?"

"Long enough." T shrugs.

Carlos turns to T, "How are you not dead?"

"A question I ask myself multiple times a day."

Carlos rolls his eyes, "I mean from the well." He narrows his eyes as he rubs the back of his neck thoughtfully.

"Oh, that…" T shrugs, "S'were I got the idea to piss her off."

Carlos waves the statement off, "No, I mean… You shouldn't have survived direct contact with that fire."

"I think we're on the same page." T frowns. "I know. It's where I got the idea to piss her off. I should have burnt up extra crispy that day."

"I don't understand." Hyades frowns, "Why were you pissing me off?"

T shrugs, "I mean, my flesh has yet to melt off my face and your white fire melts metal and rock in seconds. You put it together. We'll wait. It's a long walk- Sorry C."

Hyades blinks, "My fire… But it does burn-" She shakes her head, "But I've burned nearly everyone by accident before."

"Uh-huh… But-" T clears his throat. "I've seen you light things up, and them go much quicker."

"And I've killed people with it." She frowns as she follows after the boys.

"Huh." T blinks at Hyades. "And I've seen it, and should be, by all accounts, dead."

"But I…" Hyades' eyes widen, "I've never killed anyone I was scared of hurting. Not even the fucking coach."

Carlos frowns as he studies Hyades thoughtfully, before he turns back to T with wide eyes, "You used yourself as a guinea pig on a fucking theory?"

"I mean… Yeah… I didn't die, barely got hot. Just sweated a lot." T shrugs.

"You think I control it that much?"

"No." T deadpans.

"What he means to say, can't control it yet." Carlos grins.

"No, I have to be to some degree…" Hyades looks down at her hands, "Or I would have killed you all a long time ago."

"Oh then absolutely." T changes his response. "For sure. How do you think Gil can stand being near you when your melt metals so quickly."

"I guess I never thought of that once she started learning to control it." Carlos frowns. "But now that we're talking about it," He rubs his neck, "I don't know how I didn't figure it out sooner."

"Because we were all so happy I got any kind of control over it." Hyades grins, her voice rising slightly in her excitement, "But now that I can control the temperature and where it is on me, maybe I can also control what it burns…" Her eyes light up. Maybe even send it off me. Like when I light a fire…" Her eyes narrow as she slowly builds a small blue wisp of a flame in her palm.

Before T can open his mouth, Carlos jumps in. "On driftwood. That would be great to practice on. It's dry, so will tinder easily."

"But if she practices on one of us she'll learn quicker."

"I am not doing that." Hyades glares at T as the flame on her hand dies.

"Whatever." T rolls his eyes, "Just saying…" He shrugs, "It would probably speed up the process."

Carlos facepalms. "Can you not?"

"Not what?"

"Do that?" Carlos gestures between the two of them. "Stop offering to turn yourself into a guinea pig."

"Oh." T smiles, "Probably not."

"Good thing I have no problem saying no to you." Hyades grins.

"You two are so boring."

"Or maybe you're just fucking crazy." Carlos rolls his eyes.

"Once I can get it working on driftwood, I'll let you know."

"Deal." T grins.

* * *

"We be expectin' anyone?" Harry narrows his eyes as he cups his hand around his ear and listens in the direction of the path.

"T maybe?" Gil frowns as he stands up, and walks over to where Harry was standing.

"It don'nah be ah soundin' like T be alone." Harry pops his lips before he runs towards the voices

Gil's brows furrow together, as he follows behind Harry curiously. Who had T brought to their secret meeting spot? And why? He'd just had them move everything over here. It didn't sound like T.

"Yeah, I found it and hid here during our last game of hide and seek, it's safe C, just jump to me."

Carlos laughs nervously before he lets out a short yelp. "ASSHOLE!"

"You needed to get down." Comes T's unapologetic response. "It could have been worse."

"I wasn't going to let you fall C."

"Why are you glaring at me?" T questions in confusion.

"Because you scared him! Rude."

"What?! He wasn't moving."

"I'm right here."

"See, he's fine."

"Fuck you T." Carlos snaps. "And Deez, put me down please- This is embarrassing."

"Sorry!"

Harry turns to look at Gil, "Mate, it be ah soundin' like ya might be gettin' yer book club back." He grips the other boy's shoulders and shakes him excitedly.

Gil's grin nearly splits his face as he races to the boulders to greet the rest of the book club.

"Gil!" Hyades shouts in excitement before she jumps from the boulder.

"Deez! C!" Gil catches Hyade's with ease and starts swinging her around gleefully.

"Gil." Carlos grins down at the giant before he shoots a look at Harry and steps next to T.

"Aw, thanks for the trust man." T grins before he slings the smaller boy over his shoulder and jumps the rest of the way down.

"And what ah mistake that be pup." Harry chuckles.

T lowers Carlos to the ground.

"Yeah, no kidding." Carlos glares up at T.

Gil grins as he sets Deez on her feet, releasing her to run and hug Harry before he turns and hesitantly offers his hand to Carlos.

Carlos grins as he takes Gil's hand. "Happy to be working with you again… Didn't think that was gonna happen."

"Me either." Gil slowly admits with an easy grin as he rubs the back of his head with his free hand. He was just grateful the boy hadn't flinched. He felt awful for scaring him so badly the last time they'd seen each other.

"Promised you guys I'd bring some entertainment, eventually." T grins.

Harry chuckles as he stops spinning Deez and sets her down, "Aye, an what ah delivery ya be ah makin'."

Carlos can't help the smile on his lips when he sees the look on Deez's face before he turns to look at T suspiciously.

"Figured you'd appreciate it." T chuckles as he leans against a boulder.

"Why are you banned from the chip shop?" Hyades asks as Harry presses in on her side, his arm slung around her shoulders as he used her as a leaning pole.

"T not tell ya?" Gil turns to T with a frown.

She shakes her head.

"Why? What happened?" Carlos blurts out. "I thought you guys were like chained to that shop?"

Gil looks between T and Harry, hopefully. Unsure of how to respond.

"Oh yeah… The silence is thunderous…" Hyades glares at the three doing everything in their power not to look at her, "What the hell happened?"

"It wasn't a big deal." T shrugs, "But it is my fault."

"So you said earlier." Hyades narrows her eyes at T.

Harry walks behind T and slaps him upside the head. "T be gettin' himself drowned."

T rubs the back of his head as Hyades grows wide-eyed with fear.

"What?!" Carlos blurts.

Gil frowns as he walks over to Hyades when he notices the way she began to shake. Without warning, he pulls her to his chest, "It's alright Deez."

"Yeah, it's not like it stuck." T shrugs before he turns and punches Harry on the shoulder. "Dick."

Carlos quickly ducks away from the two of the more volatile members of the group, and over to Hyades and Gil.

"Aye," Harry rolls his eyes, "but ya be ah drawing it out so much she were'nah gonna be believin' anythin' but the truth."

"Huh…" T glances at Hyades before he shrugs. "Silence is an answer."

"Aye, but it be a shitty one. Especially when dealin' with the fire princess."

Gil frowns at the two before he turns with Deez, "Come on C, let's go see how best to set up."

"Sounds good." He quickly follows behind Gil.

"T said I should make the cave bigger." Hyades blinks up at Gil before she snuggles against his chest.

"If you think you're up for it, I can move the anvil." Gil presses a chaste kiss to the crown of his head. "But you can do it later if that would make you feel better."

"It's going to take time to cool." Hyades smiles, "So I should do it soon. We can work out here until it's ready for us to move everything back in."

"If you're sure," Carlos asks looking over her in concern.

"I was just startled," Hyades quickly assures them both, "he's the one who faced Uma's mother."

Gil's hold tightens around her. "Alright." He releases her as his eyes sweep over her in concern. "Let me clear it out first." He grins before he turns around and walks towards the cave. He was on cloud nine right now. He hadn't expected for book club to ever reunite. And he was thrilled Carlos seemed okay with him. It felt great getting back together. It felt right. He loved his family, he really did. More than anything, but the book club offered him something his family couldn't. Understanding that sometimes you can just enjoy silence together.

"I'll help." Carlos offers, with a grin.

Hyades smiles, "Me too." she runs up to fall in step with Gil.

The three work together to clear the cave, perfectly demonstrating what he missed the most… Comfortable silence. Interrupted occasionally by an angry shout from T or Harry as they continued to argue over near the boulders.

 ** _Sup chicks and maybe dicks,_**

 ** _So what did ya'll think of this chapter? Did it give you all the feels? Were you happy the book club is finally back together? Did you enjoy their reunion? It was definitely fun for us to write. Did we deliver on their reunion? What about poor Deez? Talk about PTSD am I right? Are you guys expecting D and T's reactions to the same situation to be so at odds? Or does it seem par for the course?_**

 ** _As for the previously offered songs that inspire our versions of Mal, sorry FC she was the first to respond, but we promise Harry will be next. We both agreed Miley Cyrus's song Mother's Daughter is our favorite when we get stuck. As for her writer, the song that always gets me in the mood for her mindset is also Simple Plan's I'm just a kid. Are there any songs you think of when you think of our Mal? We'd love to hear what makes you think of her too!_**

 ** _Thank you so much for all your love and support!_**

 ** _We really appreciate how much time some of you take to tell us your thoughts._**

 ** _With much love and appreciation to you dedicated enough to come this far with us!_**

 ** _-Twisted_**


	90. Not so Rotten

Heya Descendants!

Twisted here, because Dark is busy editing chapters because she has probably figured out that I don't when post them…*Dark literally just said accurate, so her deduction skills are on point* Thanks FC for the critique on 'Look Before You Leap', you are an angel for getting me out of that. I hate editing with a passion. A deep burning passion that would make the sun ashamed of itself…. But, anyways, here to deliver another delicious chapter for you amazing readers out there. Dobby, we never know how you respond so damn quickly, but your enthusiasm always amuses the shit outta us. We hope you enjoy this latest installment! It's one of Darks favorites!

* * *

 **A few days later...**

Hyades sighs as she slumps into her bed and haphazardly tosses her pen and paper in front of her.

She couldn't get over the way Mal reacted to her hug. It wasn't something she normally did; certainly wasn't a go-to with most people. Even she'd been shocked when she hugged Mal.

Just like Mal.

Hyades scrunches her nose at the two images she couldn't reconcile. Mal was usually so sharp and distant, cool and blank. Usually, nothing shook her.

As much as she wished she could unsee it… She couldn't. And her only reason for wanting to forget was knowing how angry Mal was going to be at her.

That look made her chest hurt. And she wasn't going to let it go. Mal wanted that kind of contact. She just didn't want to admit it, didn't want to look weak.

She sticks the pen in her mouth as she looks down at the blank sheet of paper in front of her. Its blankness was taunting her, telling her that no matter what she wrote it wouldn't change anything.

She snorts and shakes her head, when did she become a pessimist?

She sighs as she looks around to the other empty beds in the room. As much as she loved being alone, being alone in the huge hideout was… Lonely. And recently she'd figured out the difference. She hated feeling lonely.

She just couldn't find the words to tell Mal it was okay to need people. To enjoy touch and find comfort in it. It had taken her family so long to reach her on the same subject, and she'd never cared about looking weak.

With a sigh she leans over the paper; no way to get started without starting right?

 _Mal,_

 _I'm not the best with words unless they're written, so I hope you don't mind letters. I know you would never, ever want me to know this. So, after reading this, consider me uninformed if you never want to talk about it again._

There, Mal was the kind of person who needed an out if something was too much for her to deal with right then.

 _I just wanted you to know, as much as I also don't like to admit it, liking hugs really isn't a big deal. It's okay to sometimes need others. I had to learn that the hard way, so I'm sure you will too._

Her breath hitches in her throat. Uma. Gil. Harry. Even T. They'd been the ones to drive that lesson home for her.

 _I just… I couldn't leave this alone without letting you know, if you ever just need another one, I'll be around, no questions asked._

 _I really do believe you're a great leader and though I messed up by not being honest with you or myself in the beginning, I'm trying to avoid making the same mistake again._

 _So, yeah. That's all this is. Take it or leave it. No judgment either way. And no one else will ever hear it from me._

 _D_

Hyades takes a deep breath as she leans back against the faded blue pillow Evie made for her. Maybe she should try to write to everyone, it was a lot easier to get all the words out when she didn't have to watch reactions or worry about what they would think.

She looks up at the skylight, frowning at how dark it was. If she was going to go talk to Yensid, she should probably get going.

She also needed to swing by the temple so she could grab more tablets, and ask Pain and Panic if they would mind making more and delivering them to the school. She'd told Mal she wouldn't go back, but if she was thinking of writing to the king again, even if it was just for the sake of habit, she wanted to make sure she stuck to the same writing medium.

* * *

 **The next morning...**

"Hey Deez?" Jay calls out as he walks into the hideout. She was usually the only one here this early, which suited him and the conversation he needed to have with her just fine. "Ya got a minute?"

"Sure?" Deez grimaces as she shoves her letter into a pocket of Mal's jacket.

Jay arcs an eyebrow as she rushes out of Mal's space, but decides not to comment on it, "So uh, look, I know we've been a little…"

"At odds?" Deez hesitantly offers with a small smile.

"Yeah." Jay rubs the back of his neck, "that. But I just wanted to make sure you know we're happy you're here." He shoves his hands into his pockets as he sighs.

"Thank you?" Deez half chuckles as she slowly moves closer to her 'room', "I do know, and I don't expect you guys to do anything different just because of me."

Jay rolls his eyes, "Well that's dumb." He pulls himself up on a table and kicks a chair out in front of him expectantly.

Deez furrows her brow as her eyes dip to the offered seat. She sighs, but answers his silent summons, "Ok… So why is that dumb?" She asks as she slides into the chair.

"Because having you here, fully here _is_ different." Jay crosses his arms over his chest and rolls his eyes, "Look, I ain't a talker, or a feels guy, but even I know that groups change with every new member. When it was just me and Mal, we butted heads and yelled at each other," He grins as he looks into the distance before he shakes his head, "and that worked for us. Then Carlos joined and we toned it down because, I mean it's Carlos, it got old seeing him jump every few seconds." He purses his lips to the side, "And if you think things didn't change when Evie joined, you're wrong."

"But I don't want you guys to change because of me." Deez frowns, "It's not like you all had a choice in this either."

Jay narrows his eyes and leans closer to her, "You listen to me D." He points an accusing finger at her, "What makes you think that changes anything for us?" He scoots closer to the edge of the table, "We wanted you to join up, and of course we didn't want it to happen like this, but that doesn't change that we wanted it."

"I know-"

"I ain't done." Jay snap, leaning so far forward that Deez presses against the back of her chair, "we knew bringing you in would take some adjustments all around. Not just for us, but you too." He sighs and wipes his hand down his face, "Dammit D. We know you. Well enough to know you see things differently than we do. You feel things even though you don't want to admit it." His eye twitches as he realizes just how blind he'd be in this conversation if it wasn't for his secret meetings with Harry, "And that's, you know, okay.

"Because you know you all feel things even though you don't want to admit it?" Deez asks as she continues to stare Jay down, "Or because you think I feel more than you do?"

"D. Come on. You know I ain't the first to say you care too much, and cause a lot of your own suffering."

Deez chuckles humorlessly as she crosses her arms and looks away, "I guess that's fair."

Jay chuckles at her small pout, "Come on now, don't be like that."

"I'm not being-" Deez lets out a frustrated sigh as she drops her arms to her sides, "I just, I don't know what I'm doing anymore."

Jay shrugs as he lets out a breath, "Well, it won't happen overnight, but eventually, I'm sure you'll figure it out. Just because some shit changed doesn't mean ya have to, ya know, change too. Just adjust."

"Got it." Deez smiles as she stands as well, "So, we're good right?"

Jay's shoulders drop as he chuckles, "Yeah we're good." He ruffles her hair.

"Cool." Deez backs up a few steps before she turns and hops onto her bed.

"So, what are you up to today then?" Jay rolls his eyes at her easy dismissal. This was more the D he knew.

"Well, everyone seems to think I should start sending letters again," She shrugs as she pulls a stone tablet into her lap, "So I thought I-"

"Did you make more of those things?" Jay narrows his eyes at her old form of writing.

"Uh," Deez looks down at the tablet in her lap before she sighs, "no. I picked up more from…" Her voice trails off as Jay stomps closer.

"D!" Jay groans in exasperation, "You went back to the temple!"

"Uh… Well yeah…" Deez slowly answers before she rushes to explain, "But I went really late last night so I could talk to Pain and Panic without running into my dad."

"But Mal told you not to go back." Jay points out harshly, "You have to listen to Mal. You're not on your own anymore, so you can't just go off and do whatever you want anymore!"

"I can't go home? Why?" Deez snaps, "You guys go home every night! I just went to pick some stuff up."

"It's not that D. You went back without telling us. Mal said not to go back."

"Mal _actually_ said she didn't want me hiding out in the maze of tunnels underneath. Which I didn't." Deez points out before she shakes her head, "I don't understand why you're mad at me."

Jay narrows his eyes, was that what Mal said? He couldn't remember her words exactly, just the relief he felt at knowing D wouldn't go back. "Look, you said you avoid the place, so you going back was a change. And you went alone, without telling anyone. That's the problem here."

"Mal doesn't care what I do as long as I get caught making her look good, and not caught doing anything that would come back badly on her."

Jay shoots her a look of disapproval, his mouth opening before he snaps it shut. "You'll get used to her communication skills- Or rather lack of," he sucks his teeth before he pops his lips and continues. "But she does care, in her own way, about what you do." Well, this was more difficult to balance than he'd first thought. It was frustrating. He wanted to throttle her for being so unnecessarily reckless… But he didn't want her to know what they knew.

Deez tilts her head to the side as she stares Jay down, "So, you both care about when I go home?"

Jay looks away, "I always care about when any of you go home. But if they don't, Cruella and EQ become twice as shitty. And then everyone loses. When you first joined ya asked to sleep here, and with your games with T, we just kinda assumed you didn't have to go back…"

"I do have to go home when he notices I'm not there."

Jay narrows his eyes, "And, how often is that really Deez?"

Deez shifts on the bed, turning her back on Jay as she sets her tablet down on the box beside her bed, "When he wants something. Isn't that how it is for all of us?"

"Everyone has a different experience with their OV, Deez." Jay sighs as he looks away. "Some of us need to be home every night, for something or another… So if you can get away from him for a couple of weeks," He shrugs, "Why wouldn't you?"

"That still doesn't explain why you're so mad." Deez sighs as she looks back up at him.

Jay takes a deep breath. "I'm mad because Mal is probably going to be pissy about this, and it's my ass that gets chewed out over shit like this."

"Why? No one was here. You know I go see Yensid at night, why-" Deez narrows her eyes as she jumps up from the bed to face Jay, hiding her hands behind her back, "You know…"

"Of course I do." Jay rolls his eyes.

"How?"

"Because we all go through shit, Deez."

Deez stomps her foot, "But everyone else gets to go home without getting yelled at."

"Because there are worse repercussions when they don't. And unlike your father, their OV's are quick to notice their absence." Jay narrows his eyes, something about the current conversation was throwing him off.

Deez snorts inelegantly as she crosses her arms in front of herself, "If my father wants something, where I am doesn't matter. He finds me. Every time. So just stop." She stops, as if realizing for the first time she'd been shouting, before continuing in a lower tone, "I'd rather get it over with than be hunted down and have to do it in front of anyone, or worse have him bust down the hideout."

Jay lets out a heavy sigh, as he rubs the back of his neck. "I guess… That's understandable…" It's not like they would be able to do a damn thing to stop it. Senior may not be able to scorch things anymore, but he still had inhumane strength. Even with what they knew, it wasn't within his capacity to do anything to stop it, no matter how much he wanted to. It was Carlos and Evie all over again, and it made his chest hurt. He was no match for an OV, especially one that could crumble columns.

"Right." Deez sighs as she drops her arms to her side, "Do you _actually_ know, or are you Jay assuming?"

Jay shrugs, "Doesn't matter, you've already-"

"It does though." Deez snaps.

"You've already confirmed it." Jay lifts a brow. Hm. He hadn't realized she had gotten angry. By now she usually had flames flickering to life up and down her arms.

"I didn't confirm anything!" Deez glares, "I realized you knew something, now I'm asking how."

"Now who's jumping to assumptions?" Jay shoots back. "I can connect dots too, ya know. You barely ever talk about yourself in conversations."

"So? No one does."

"Exactly." He crosses his arms, "We know better than to just assume you're some untouchable princess. You're not the only one in our gang ya know."

"But that's exactly what the rest of the isle thinks! And I've never done anything to change the rumor."

"Well we're not the rest of the isle, are we. I had a hunch. I went with it. And here we are..."

"You assumed…" Deez gestures for him to continue.

"That nothing on the isle is ever what it appears to be."

"But you know what happens…" Deez frowns.

"And? I know what happens to everyone. That's kinda part of my job as the second."

"But you don't go out to the temple, and no one else knows-" Deez sighs and throws her hands in the air, "Whatever." she snaps as she turns away.

"No. Not whatever." Jay frowns as he reaches out to catch her arm. "He didn't mean to. It was just fall out from getting into a fight with Atilla."

Deez snatches her arm away from Jay, her eyes wide as she backs away, "Wonderful! You know about that too!"

He rolls his eyes, "And? We've always known that Atilla tries to recruit you." This had certainly not gone the way he expected at all. He wasn't used to her anger being targeted at him. Great. Now he had three disgruntled girls to deal with. Just, great.

"Never in person." Deez chokes as her back slammed into the wall behind her, shaking the whole room, "That was a first." She continues before she pops her hands over her mouth.

"Huh. I didn't know that..." Jay's frown slowly crooks into a wicked smirk, "You joinin' must've pissed him off." Amusement laced in his tone.

Deez rolls her eyes as she crosses her arms in front of her chest, leaning against the wall as if that had been her plan all along, "Like I care if that pissed him off. And it's worse that you thought he'd spoken to me before that, so I guess it's not the worst thing for you to find out."

"Well we knew him and Cora had been trying to recruit you. We didn't know it was his underlings doing his bidding." He rolls his eyes. "Fucking pussy was probably too afraid you'd fry him crispy."

"Maybe that's why T hasn't wanted it to get out that I can control it." Deez frowns, but then her eyes narrow and she looks back up at Jay, "You're still a dick for not answering me."

Jay rubs the back of his neck, "Yeah, usually." He could understand her frustration. They'd talked in circles for a good ten minutes. He wasn't too thrilled with himself either. T was going to be so fucking pissed when D found him.

She sighs, "I'm not asking for permission to visit Pain and Panic, and I will never hide here if my father is looking for me," She glares, "just so we're on the same page."

Jay presses his tongue against his teeth. "Can't the imps just deliver stuff to you once a month, and play fetch for the old man?"

"I did ask them to do that for me," Deez shrugs, "I'm just being clear."

"Like glass. Got it." He holds up his hands defenselessly. "Can't argue with that logic, and this is too close too… _Caring_ , I guess, for Mal's liking so you're stuck with me."

"You say that like it's a bad thing." Deez rolls her eyes before she ducks around him and plops back on her bed.

"Do we know the same Mal? She'd rather impale herself than utter even a whisper of something nice, ninety percent of the time. Let alone with something so personal."

"I meant the stuck with you part." Deez rolls her eyes, "Now, did you come here solely to pick a fight with me, or did you have something else you needed."

"Wasn't my goal to pick a fight." Jay resists the urge to roll his eyes. "I just came here to talk to you, and then I saw those stupid tablets."

"Hey!"

"You're writing isn't stupid. It's you getting them I find stupid. Are we clear?"

"That you find stupid things stupid, sure, we're clear," Deez says defiantly.

Jay groans. He was so bad at this. It sucked. Why did she have to question his motives so much? Didn't she know how much they cared about her? Or did they have to spell it out like the overly extra Sea Three… Cause he doubted that was ever going to happen. This was going to be a shit show, he was just sure of it. "Close enough." He sighs. "It's not like I could stop you anyway."

"I'm-" Deez snaps before she sighs. She looks up at him before she bites at her bottom lip, "I'm sorry." She finishes in a much softer tone.

Jay lifts his brow at the sudden one-eighty, his eyes narrowing suspiciously. Evie usually said sorry right before she would blow up again. Then again, the tones seemed a lot different. And this was a much more serious discussion rather than getting into an argument that shoes didn't have to match.

"I'm still figuring this out, Jay. I don't mean to snap, or attack." She pulls her knees up to her chest and hugs herself.

"I get that Deez, just get that we are too. We get this was hard. Even Mal is pissed about it. Her mom overstepped on her out of spite."

"She's got three favors… Well, two now." Deez shrugs, "I'm sure she's just testing me.":

"And she wasted them on you in our teens?" Jay scoffs, "Come on, it's not like there's any chance of getting out of here anytime soon." He rolls his eyes, "Why not wait till your more powerful to call you on that shit."

"Because she knows what my father has me do, and I'm sure her next favor is going to be her telling me I have to make a deal with him or something so she can get out."

Jay rolls his eyes, "You're not a fucking genie. You can't make the impossible happen. Why the fuck can't the OVs just accept we're stuck in this shit hole till we're dead. Might as well make the best of it." He shrugs.

A slow, small smile twitches at the corners of Deez's lips before she turns away.

Jay narrows his eyes suspiciously. "Or at least wouldn't." He says slowly. "You wouldn't do that to the isle. You can't even burn one of us without losing your shit and running away for weeks. Fuck only knows what heavy ass guilt would weigh your ass down if you sic the bastards on an unexpecting Auradon. Not like they wouldn't deserve it, but still… Can't see you doin' it."

"You're right," Deez shrugs without looking back, "I won't."

"Pretty often too, though people choose to ignore that." He grumbles childishly, as he crosses his arms.

"It scares me that I could though," Deez admits heavily.

Jay shrugs, "Doesn't scare me." He states surprised by how much he meant it. "You always do the right thing Deez, even if not everyone agrees with it. Obviously." For being so sensitive, she could be pretty logical when push came to shove.

"Could you not tell anyone though?" Deez bites at her bottom lip as she rubs her hands together slowly, as if washing them clean, "I _really_ don't want anyone else to know that I'm the only thing standing between them and my father raining destruction down on the isle."

"Sounds good to me," Jay shrugs, doing his best to sound like he was agreeing with her while knowing there was at least one other person he was going to share the information with, "Fuck anyone knowing that shit." He runs his hand through his hair.

"Thanks." When she looks back to Jay, her eyes are overly bright and glassy.

Jay sighs, looking around the empty room before he walks over and envelops her in a hug so her head rested against his chest. "No problem. And for the record, this didn't happen this time or future times. It stays between us. I don't wanna hear Mal."

Deez quickly wraps her arms around him and nods, hiding her face in the scratchy fabric of his shirt as she cries.

Jay's hand cup the back of her head as his other hand rubs her back. It wasn't like he didn't do the same for E and Carlos when they needed it

* * *

It's so fluffy I'mma die, right?

What did you guys think? Would you have written that letter to Mal? I personally wouldn't myself, but it was a damn cute sentiment, right?

And then the scene between Jay and Deez? Do you agree with Jay? That Deez was naive to expect everything to stay the same with their new dynamics, or last least not want them to change for her? Did the sweetness hurt your teeth? Or make you sigh with relief?

What did you think of Deez's confession that she could release Senior? That's a lot of responsibility to rest on any teen's shoulders. Would you be so uncertain if it was you? Or would you have a more solid stance on the situation?

If the truth comes to light, how do you think the other VK's will respond till D's dilemma?

It's rare that the Core so openly display emotions. Did we do a good job to keep Jay's characters integrity while writing this one?

We try to demonstrate how black and white bleeds into grays on the isle. We've been curious. Nature vs. Nurture. What really makes a villain. Do you see any of these kids following the OV's footsteps? If so which ones?

With much anticipation, love, and appreciation

-Twisted

Thanks Dobby for the first suggestion! Let us know what you think of the songs for Mal.

Also, here's the rest of them.

Trouble-Pink

You Call me a Bitch like it's a Bad Thing- Halestorm

Natural- Imagine Dragons

Control-Halsey

Everybody wants to rule the World- Lorde

Stupid Girls- Pink

Beautiful Trauma- Pink

Please Don't Leave Me- Pink

Don't let me Get Me- Pink

18 Wheeler Truck- Pink

Pretty Girl- Maggie Lindemann

Whatever it Takes- Imagine Dragons

And as requested from FC here's the songs that inspire the one and only, Harry Hook! Dark has a whole list on youtube dedicated to just him.

One last drink- Enter the Haggis

Believer- Imagine Dragons

Don't threaten me with a good time- Panic at the disco

Victorious- Panic at the Disco

Bad Days- AJR

Bag Guy- Billy Eilish

For your Entertainment- Adam Lambert

Circus- Brittany- Brittany Spears

If you seek Amy- Brittany Spears

Sum of our Parts- Mary Lambert

I choose you- Sara Bareillis


	91. New Hobbies

**Heya Descendants!**

 **I hope you guys are having a great day!**

 **...And I guess at this point you've figured out who the gutter mouth really is.**

 **But seriously, there's no way kids growing up on the Isle wouldn't b** **e foul-mouthed little shits. That we all obviously love, or you wouldn't be here.**

 **To all of you have read up to this point, you guys rock!**

 **We really do appreciate your dedication, compared to our first version of this story, this one's a damn beast.**

 **-Twisted**

* * *

 **A few weeks later...**

T curiously watches from the top of the building as Gil stays bent over a drunk for nearly half an hour.

It wasn't weird for Gil to be out alone anymore. What was weird was this is how he kept finding the boy. He'd waved it away at first, but this had to be nearly the tenth night he'd caught Gil hunched over a passed out adult while he made his rounds.

Short of carving, playing the flute, and smithing he wasn't sure he'd ever seen the other boy focus on anything so intently. So what the hell was Gil doing?

He'd been trying to let it go, and give him some space. But he was starting to lose grip on his restraint. Fuck it. He jumps down, landing in a crouch. He slowly stands as he silently walks up behind Gil.

"Hey T," Gil whispers without looking away from the strange, noisy pen in his hand.

"Sup." Damn, he was losing his edge. He frowns as he goes to lean against the wall Gil was facing. His eyes drop to the black line Gil was marking some fucker with. "Huh…"

"Cool right?" Gil smiles.

"Glad you found something to occupy your time with." He circles the question. He wasn't a fan of permanently letting someone else put their mark on anybody.

"I've always liked watching Ace work, so when I got more free time he offered to teach me how to do tattoos. So now he gives me his clients that are sleeping so I can practice."

Sleeping? He looks over at the man, passed out cold. No. That was a needle going into the man's skin. "Any of them wake up in the middle of your art yet?"

"Sometimes." Gil slowly shrugs, "They usually just nod and go back to sleep."

"Heard." T nods. "What'cha plannin' on doin' with this skill?"

The noise coming from the pen stops as Gil sets it aside and turns to T, "I got a really good idea for Uma, but I wanna make sure I'm really good first." He explains as he rolls up the sleeve of his shirt to reveal an intricate tentacle wrapped around his bicep with an anchor clutched by the tip of the appendage.

"Ah." T smiles. That explained that. Gil did like to surprise his captain after all. "That looks fucking boss." He grins at him as best he can. Why the fuck would you do that to yourself on purpose? "She'll love it. Very her."

"Yeah." Gil nods excitedly, "Because she's the Kraken and they have like hundreds of tentacles, so we could ask everyone in the crew if they want a tattoo and it would be like we're all an arm of the Kraken."

"I'm sure that will be popular with that crowd." T offers a small smile. "And it's very… Symbolic, I guess. Like she's claiming her crew. Or that you're all pieces to a whole or some shit. She'll eat it up."

"I hope she likes it." Gil grins as he rolls his sleeve back down.

"I know she will." She better, it wasn't like he could get rid of it if he wanted too. Well, he could, but he doubted he'd offer that particular solution to this problem. He was pretty confident Uma would love the thought behind it. And the moral and dedication her crew members would show her by acquiescing to the request.

"I've been working on designs for Harry and Deez too, but I'm having problems with Uma's." He sighs, "Cause she can't have a tentacle, she needs the head of the Kraken, right?"

"Huh." T frowns, "Want me to see if Yensid has a book with pictures of one?"

"Yeah!"

T grins at his enthusiasm. Just because he loathed the very idea of something didn't mean he couldn't help outright? "Anything else I should be on the lookout for?"

Gil frowns, "Like if I wanted my own machine?"

"Sure, whatever that means, if you show me what they look like I can probably find one for ya."

"I think Ace said he has a broken one, but here," Gil moves back to let T see the machine he was using.

T studies the machine for a moment. It was pretty small. "Thank christ the book club is back in session." He smiles, "I bet someone in it could fix that up for you."

Gil nods, "I just wish we got together more than three times a week."

"I know, but any more and it might draw attention from the wrong people." T shrugs. "Better to air on the side of caution, ya know? And it's not like we're not making progress. I mean we've only have your blades to make before we move onto daggers." He'd been disappointed at first when Jay had told Gil to make him the same blade as he'd made Mal, Carlos, and Evie- but after using it, he had to appreciate Jay's consideration. He was much quicker than he was strong. The blade just made more sense for him.

"I guess." Gil frowns, "I'm just running out of things to do. I wish I was allowed to help Uma again."

T sighs, "I know man, I'm sorry." He rubs the back of his neck. "I try to help her as much as I can… But I know she'd have an easier time with you two with her." He frowns.

"It's been a lot cleaner since you pulled that stunt on Tim."

"Yeah, but now Ursula is fucking up the kitchen out of spite." T sighs.

"Villains suck." Gil sighs.

"You can say that again." T shakes his head, "But anyway, what type of ink do you need for this shit?"

"Ace says there's special inks you can use, but he takes ink from old pens too."

"Hmm." T frowns as he pushes off the wall. "Is the special ink in his shop? Not gonna steal it- Just wanna see what it looks like… Or figure out what's in it."

"I think so."

"Cool." He starts walking away. "Enjoy your practice."

"Thanks, man." Gil nods before he turns back and picks up the pen.

The noise of the machine follows him as he ghosts into the shop.

* * *

 **Hey Guys,**

 **Dark here, sorry for getting this out later than normal. We've been having a series of unfortunate events, but don't worry, we're still gonna get these chapters out to you. And I know I'm no Twisted, but I'll do my best to ask a few questions.**

 **What do you guys think of Gil's new hobby? What do you think of his tat? Of his idea for crew tats?**

 **What about T's distaste for tattoos? Did that surprise you?**

 **Would you be interested in seeing what Gil comes up with?**

 **Is there anything else about the chapter that made you smile? Gave you feels?**

 **Be sure to let us know!**

 **Also... Since the chapter had him in it...**

 _ **Gil's Inspiration playlist**_

 _ **Pocketful of Sunshine- Natasha Beningfeild**_

 _ **Counting stars- One Republic**_

 _ **My Blood- Twenty one Pilots**_

 _ **I wanna be free- Panic at the Disco**_

 _ **Paradise- Cold Play**_

 _ **Geronimo- Sheppard**_

 _ **Pardon Me- Incubus**_

 _ **Simple as This- Jake Bugg**_

 _ **Boy in a Bubble- Alec Benjamin**_

 _ **Hey Brother- Avicii**_

 _ **High Hopes- Panic at the Disco**_

 **We're very excited to share our inspiration with you, and if you have a song that makes you think of any of the characters let us know too!**

 **Lots of love Descendants!**

 **-Dark-**


	92. Books, Tattoos, and Realizations

Heya Descendants! We're back together for another quick Monday sesh, apparently SCHOOLS BACK IN SESSION! So sorry for you students that are going back! But we hope you do your best and kick it's ass!

FC, thank you so much on your perspective on Gil! It was a real challenge for me to work what Disney gave us, versus how much more I wanted him to be. It didn't seem fair that they made him so one dimensional when the rest of the Sea Three got such dynamic personalities. I know Dark is amazing with her mains, she makes Harry and Carlos specifically shine like gold. So to hear people like my rendition of Gil really touches my esteem as a writer, so thank you so much for this particular feedback. And for your deep introspection on T and his reasons of course!

 _ **As for the tattoo's, we'll try to draw them, but we were not blessed with that type of creative talent. *cough* Someone please step up and help some sisters out *cough* We'll write you any Oneshot/imagine you request with any characters you want and throw it into the Appendix for you, fuck we'll even cross over our SPNL characters for any of you reading both if that's what you want! ( For anyone who is curious) *cough*! Multiple entries just mean multiple imagines/ one-shots of your choosing. And this way they don't have to be cannon, well our cannon, congruent. Think about it! Imagines written by us, for just you yourself and Thou! We do know exactly what he's going to add to each of his family and crew's tattoos, so if you're up to the challenge hit us up. We'll seriously write one for one with art for imagine/Oneshot.**_

Dobby, sup homes! Absolutely loved your opinion on nature versus nurture and how in-depth you ended up taking those questions. We absolutely love when you share your introspection with us! It helps us make sure you guys can smell what we're stepping in. Jay trying to comfort Deez is always something we enjoy writing even if it's challenging to navigate. We like pushing these characters to their limits, so thanks for that shout out! We're excited to see the third movie too, but it's just so hard to find the time and sit down to enjoy something that isn't busting this bitch out ;) Glad to know it met some high expectations though.

To the both of you, thank you so much for being such boss bitches and always posting like beasts! It takes a lot of work to be this committed to posting reviews and it is super appreciated. We live, well mostly live, on these comments and you two always serve delicious ones.

And to Devin, we're so glad we were able to manifest an addiction! Writing the secret meetings and it's crasher is one of my fave's to write. I love the dynamic she has with the two. As for T's transition… It's going to be complicated as many things with her are. I hope everything clicks when the big reveal happens! We know this story ain't no joke when it comes to reading and retention- Which, yo, sometimes we need you guys to point out continuity errors do to the number of renditions we've done for this bitch- And you're not wrong, like everything else with T, it's going to be a difficult transition.

Sorry, this intro is almost longer than the chapter! Remember it's bigger font and bolded, please... But just had time today to go full tilt into some of the reviews.

-Twisted

* * *

 **A few days later...**

T beams as he makes his way to the docks. It had taken a few trips to the barge but he had finally rummaged through enough of the barges to find what he had spent a couple of weeks hunting for. You'd think he'd been searching for a damn sword, with how hard these books had been to find. He thought about going to Yensid, but he'd easily discarded the idea. He wanted Gil to be able to keep what he found, and this didn't seem like the kind of learning the old man talked about, anyways.

He wasn't sure they'd all be useful, but he was pretty sure it wouldn't hurt either.

When he finally reaches the ship he bounces up the plank as if he owned the ship, as usual.

He ignores the adult sidekicks mulling around the ship, finding himself annoyed with Uma for even letting _them_ join her crew. It was one thing if she'd only let one or two join over the last few months. But now the ship was nearly crawling with the fucks.

He couldn't quite put together the why, besides the fact that he didn't find any of them worth his interest. Then again there weren't many on the isle that he found worth in.

He scans the deck for Gil, grinning when he finds him tucked into a nook near the captain's wheel.

"Sup T?" Gil asks as T's shadow falls over him.

T frowns. It seemed his stealth still needed work. Should have come from the side away from the light. Oh well, there was always next time, "Not much." He shrugs as he walks over and plops close enough to Gil that they could reach each other.

The back of Gil's head thuds into the wall behind him before he turns to T with a small, forced grin, "Come ta keep me company while Uma and Harry run the shop?"

"Usually," T smirks as he pulls his messenger bag to his lap, "But not today." He flips his bag open.

Gil furrows his brow as he sits forward, abandoning his woodcarving to his side for the moment.

T starts pulling out one book after another from his bag, each of them ranging in size. It's not long before a small pile is stacked on his lap. "Here." He passes the books to Gil.

"Another reading lesson?" Gil asks eagerly as he looks over the books. He picks up the first one hand squints at the faded title, "Le… Le-gen-ds… oh, legends of the sea. Oh cool!"

T lifts an eyebrow as he looks around the ship. And here he thought Gil didn't want anyone to know about the lessons before he shakes his head. He doubted Gil did, he was just probably excited and didn't think about it. A small smile pulls at his lips as he hears Gil sound out the title of the book. "That ones got shit about Krakens." He shrugs. "But more importantly look through it."

Gil didn't have to be told twice, he quickly lets the book fall open in his lap before he carefully turns each page. He eyes each one, marveling at the beautifully rendered illustrations until T stops him, and points at a word.

"Can you figure out that word?" T looks at him with a smile.

"K-ra-k-en. Kraken!" Gil eagerly flips to the next page, his eyes widening at the two full-page illustration of a Kraken tearing apart a fleet of ships, "Wow."

"Yep. That's what we've been calling Uma." T grins.

"Well, Uma's beautiful… I wonder if Harry knew how ugly a Kraken was when he first started calling her that…" Gil rubs a hand over his lips as he continues to stare at the horrific image.

T snorts, "I hope not." He shakes his head as he glances at the pile of books on Gil's lap before he leans over and picks up another book labeled 'How to Draw Sea Monsters.' "They're a lot cooler looking in this one. Apparently, even in Auradon, they have no idea what one looks like." He flips through the book, before handing it back to Gil.

Gil lets out a sigh and sets the legends of the sea aside and opens the next book in his lap.

T chuckles at Gil's relief of the new picture. "Yeah, figured you might like that one better… The other one just has a cool description of what they are, and do." He was glad Gil seemed so happy for the pile. It was so worth the effort. It usually was when he found something to give one of the people he adored. The feeling it gave him was addictive. It was so rare that anyone on the Isle was given shit. Even by their assigned gangs. With the core four- Well five now, Mal would rather eat razor blades than have her gang show that level of devotion to one and another. And the Sea Three rarely had time to do anything outside the shop and keeping their territory.

"Yeah, this looks good, and this one too-" Gil begins laying the opened books out in front of him as he goes through each one to find an image of the Kraken, "Yeah, man, this is great. Thanks, T."

T grins at his excitement. The warmth in his gut exciting him in a way he couldn't explain, but always enjoyed. He knew he wasn't the best at telling others about how he felt about them. Usually finding it too hard to articulate. However showing them, that was a fuck ton easier. It's not like he could explain what the feeling was anyways, or even what to name it.

Gil pulls a small, whittled down pencil from one pocket and folded sheets of paper from another, "So yeah, I think something kind of like these three, but in a style a little more like the tentacle on my tattoo, so it looks like it's an extension, like part of her." He lays on his stomach with the books spread around him as he smooths the pages out and starts to hurriedly sketch.

T beams at him. "Cool. That sounds right up Uma's ally. And I'm sure Hook's too." He points to the other books Gil had abandoned. "The other books are all about how to build skills at drawing. I know none of them have Krakens, but figured they might be useful. Since ya know the shits pretty permanent."

"Wha-" Gil looks up at T in surprise before he pulls one of the books over, "Really?" He starts looking through it, "Wow, I've been trying to figure out how to add something besides shading." He grins as he drops the stubby pencil and fully concentrates on the drawing help book.

T chuckles as he goes to stand, "Have fun man." He looks down at the boy already absorbed in his task. He was thrilled Gil enjoyed them. He had been hoping he would. And it would give him something to focus on besides being kicked out of the shop. He still felt responsible for getting him pretty much permanently banned from it. His eyes sweep over Gil one last time, his smile fading when he sees the bandage poking out from under Gil's shirt sleeve. His eyes linger for a moment, anger and curiosity swirling in his gut. At the lack of other signs of a confrontation, he lets it drop.

He needed fucking sleep anyways. So without another word he makes his way over to the tallest mast, looking around for anyone paying attention to him before he climbs. Once he reaches the top he curls around the pole over the entrance, his eyes closing. He didn't remember when he started, or even why it was so comfortable on the ship. Though if he had to guess it was probably the light rocking.

Content with his day, it's not long until he slips into the sweet oblivion of sleep.

* * *

Gil was bent over the books by lantern light. His pencil scratching out something on his lap. His eyes were tired from his intense focus on the words. He wasn't even sure who'd dropped off the light, but he had a feeling it was James. He couldn't think of anyone else on the crew that would have bothered _with_ him anyways.

"What ya be ah doin' out here laddy?" Harry asks with a sly grin as he comes up beside Gil in an attempt to wrestle one of the books away.

"How the hell do you still have so much energy Harry?" Uma groans as she leans up against the wheel, "I'd think it would take all your energy just to keep your mouth shut all day."

Gil chuckles at Harry's pout, offering Harry one of the books about drawing. "Was just practicin'."

"Practicin' what though?" Uma frowns as she picks up the lantern to shine the light onto the book.

"Drawing." Gil shrugs nonchalantly, not wanting to give away the surprise. "It gets lonely without being with the two of you, so I picked up another hobby." He admits looking away with a slight blush at the admission.

Uma chuckles lightly as she bends down to tweak Gil's nose, "You know why you can't go to the shop anymo-" Her eyes narrow and she thrusts the lantern towards Harry, "What is that?" She hisses as she grabs Gil's arm.

Gil grins up at his captain. "I was hopin' to surprise ya," He sighs, "But shoulda known you'd notice…"

"What ya be wantin' ta surprise us with? Did yer twin brothers end up worse than you?" Harry grumbles as he stands.

Gil looks between the two, unable to help the warmth that pooled in his stomach at their concern. Not for the first time appreciating his chosen family. It was just so refreshingly different than the treatment his blood family showed him.

"Not the twins then?" Uma glares and crosses her arms over her chest. She sighs as she stands next to Harry, sharing a look of concern with her.

"Yer dad did'nah be comin' here ta be haulin' ya back to that tavern he calls home did he?"

Gil shakes his head as he stands up, his bones cracking and groaning along with the dull ache he'd gotten from sitting in the same position for so long. He reaches up to remove the bandage and turns his arm towards them.

"Ya be gettin' ah tattoo?" Harry's eye gleam as he gingerly takes Gil by the arm to admire the work.

"Ya." Gil agrees with a stupidly happy grin. "I thought it would be cool to have an extension of Uma…" He looks away from his captain. He'd thought hard about what to get. It had taken him nearly a week to come up with the idea. He was still very pleased with his decision to get the singular tentacle wrapped around his bicep, the backside of it the color of Uma's braids.

"Bro, this be wicked cool!" Harry traces the tentacle from where it appeared around Gil's inner upper bicep, following it as it twists and grips an anchor in its grip. "It be ah beauty."

Uma continues to study his arm with a curiosity he'd never seen before. "What made you what to get this tattoo though?" She asks calmly.

Gil shrugs. "Well, I'm your second. And I got this to remind me that even when I'm alone, I'm never really by myself. I've got you," he grins, "And Harry."

Uma's eyes soften before she pulls Gil's arm closer to the light so she can see the details, "I like it." She nods and traces her colors in the tentacle, "Is it because I'm the Kracken?"

"Was hopin' ya would." Gil's eyes brighten as a giant grin lights up his face as he looks down at her with adoration. "And ya, kinda…" He looks away. "I wasn't sure if ya'd like it or be offended but… I spent a week thinkin' bout it. And I liked the idea of being a part of this, a part of you and your crew. That's why it's only one tentacle."

"And you are the anchor here." Uma chuckles as she releases his arm.

"T actually helped me with that part." Gil chuckles, "Originally I was gonna do a shield, but he told me I was more like an anchor…" He didn't want to add the explanation though. T had said it was cause he was like the glue of their crew. Well at least to Uma and Harry. The level head who kept them from going full tilt. He couldn't remember all of it honestly, but it had left him feeling warm. And had made him change his mind. It didn't hurt that it was more pirate-y too.

"Both work," Uma agrees with a small frown, "But I like the anchor."

"I be ah wantin' one!" Harry eagerly points out, "just like yer tentacle, but with something more me."

Gil chuckles, "That's why I've been working on my drawing… I was hoping to surprise the two of you," He rubs the back of his head. "But I shoulda known I couldn't get nothin' past Uma." He grins sheepishly.

Uma purses her lips, "I was worried you'd been hurt." She sighs and crosses her arms over her chest again, "I didn't mean to ruin your surprise."

The warmth pools in his gut again. "Nah." He shrugs, "Better this way. Now you can give me ideas about the design… I mean if ya want one." He shifts his weight feeling uncomfortable. "And it's okay Uma, I 'preciate ya carin'." He grins at her.

"You got ideas for one for me?" Uma grins.

"Can we be ah talkin' 'bout this inside?" Harry asks as he looks around, "It be colder than witch tits out here."

Gil can't help his chuckle. Now that Harry mentioned it, he could feel the biting wind coming off the sea.

Uma nods and takes the lantern back from Harry, "Yeah, and our boy's been out here Poseidon only knows how long."

Gil walks over to collect the rest of the books T had given him. "I didn't notice…" He shrugs.

"Aye, I bet." Harry chuckles and pats Gil's back affectionately.

"Aye, but colds don't care." Uma reminds him as she shoos them towards the room.

Gil looks down sheepishly. "I wasn't payin' attention." He admits. "Sorry, Uma." It wasn't the first time she'd reprimanded him for completely zoning out while working on something. And it probably wouldn't be the last either. He sighs. He didn't know what to do about it. It wasn't his fault he lost track of time when he was focused on something, at least he hoped not.

"That's okay sweet boy, just gives us a reason ta warm ya up." Uma grins, "Just don't make a habit of staying out in the cold."

"Aye Captain." Gil grins.

Harry stands up straighter and salutes her cheekily.

Uma half grins and shoves the taller boy towards the door, "Ya both are being cheeky tonight ain't ya."

Gil smiles as he holds his pile of books close as if he were protecting a treasure.

Harry bows low to Uma as he opens the door, "After you oh cap'in me cap'in."

* * *

T can't help the small smile pulling at his lips as the three disappear into the cabin. He had lived for these moments when he first started sneaking out. It's how she'd picked the people he'd chosen to follow after all. It was like a ripple in the nothingness that had been his life in the cathedral.

And nothing rippled through him quite like, or more often, than the Sea Three.

Sure it was nice being able to interact with more than Faustina and her father, but he'd missed this. Missed just quietly observing them. He loved chilling with everyone… It just took so much energy sometimes. It was nice to be back in his element. It was nice just watching these candid, and more importantly, rare shows of affection and caring… They had been the only real highlights of his childhood.

It was the first time he didn't want to kill Hook for waking him up. Sure, he'd been pissed at first but after hearing that conversation, who could be mad? His smile widens slightly.

Not that he still wasn't annoyed by it. Just, ya know, not ragingly pissed like normal. It was pretty rare that he got to sleep in the first place. And, sure he knew it was probably his fault for sleeping here. But also fuck Hook for being so damn loud. No one else ever fucking woke him.

He was genuinely glad for it though. He wasn't sure how the two would react to Gil's decision. Personally, the idea of putting a permanent claim or even mark in general made him want to vomit, and question why anyone would ever willingly brand themselves like that. But it's what Gil had wanted, and he was his own person. And even if he was repulsed by the idea, he couldn't not help. Not judge. Not question. Just help.

He was sure the gentle giant had noticed his distaste though. That's what he adored so much about the other kids he'd decided to follow. They noticed and cared about shit. And yeah, it made him uncomfortable and squirrelly as shit like _all_ the time. But still… It meant a lot to him that they would bother enough to give a shit about him. Even fucking Mal. She didn't need to keep his answers to herself, but she had. His smile lights up his face.

When he'd first started, or on some occasions was forced into, talking with them… It had been exhilarating. And nearly fucking dying? He wouldn't make it to heaven any other way than being a martyr. So why not die protecting one of them?

And even if that wasn't his fate, what better way for him to spend what freedom he had than by providing for the ones who helped him find the freedom in the first place. Them. The ones he cherished from afar for so long. His most valuable treasure on this shit heap.

So, why not just say fuck it and do what he wanted? Do what she wanted. If her father ever found out it would be the end of all of this anyways. The end of him anyways.

He smirks. That's what made all the burns and scars worth it. Well that, and the things Faustina never wanted to share with him. He sighs, checking the deck for any stragglers before he makes his way down from the crow's nest. He needed something to do _now_. Before those thoughts had the chance to fuck up his night.

Stealing ink seemed like a great place to start. It sounded like both Harry and Uma were down for getting Gil's hard work inked into their skin. Good for Gil.

* * *

 ** _So_ , any realizations of your own?**

 **We're excited to hear what you guys think of this chapter! What did you think of Uma and Harry's reactions to Gil's first tattoo? Did you enjoy their responses? Did they meet your expectations? Exceed them? We know there was a lot of head-hopping in this one, which we know is a pet peeve of most of you... But we didn't want to post these as itty bitty chapters... So did the line break help? Did T's book delivery give you feels? Did Gil's reaction to this latest T drop make your heart hurt? Or did we fall short? As you guys have probably figured out by now, T's a huge supporter of actions speak louder than anything he could ever hope to articulate. If he ever makes it to Auradon, he'll definitely be the type of teen that makes their friends listen to certain songs to convey how he feels about something. And how about that closing T introspection? Unnecessary? Or did you like seeing him in his element?**

 **With much love and anticipation,**

 **-Twisted**

 _ **And as requested so enthusiastically by FC, here's our Uma playlist!**_

 **What's my Name- Chyna Anne Mclaine (OBVI!)**

 **Safe and sound- Tayler Swift**

 **I love the broken ones- Dia Frampton**

 **I'm a Lover- Merideth Brooks**

 **Hips don't lie- Shakira**

 **We are Giants- Dia Frampton**

 **Shake it out- Florence and the Machine**

 **Scars to your beautiful- Alessia Cara**

 **Learn to let it Go- Kesha**

 **Stand by you - Rachel Platton**

 **Wanna see you be Brave- Sara Bareilles**

 **One Girl Revolution- Superchick**

 **Rock what you Got- Superchick**

 **Nerves- Icon for Hire**

 **I choose you- Sara Bareilles**

 **Sum of your Parts- Mary Lambert**

 **PSS- We listen to like all these songs in night core to make them a bit more gritty and edgy while writing.**


	93. Seriously

**Heya Descendants!**

 **Welcome back to another installment of this slice of life, turned into this beast of a story! Figured if you're still with us at this point you've gotta be enjoying it, so we must be doing something right!**

 _ **AKA it finally clicked with Twisted that we are nearly on Chapter one-fucking-hundred! And have managed to write another damn Russian Novel without realizing it… We really need to work on pacing… But these are for nothing but our, and your enjoyment and it's fun as fuck so… I don't think anyone here's complaining….**_

 **We're still on the prowl for any thirsty artist out there looking to throw down tattoo sketches for imagines/one-shots of their choosing! Then again, we just barely posted the last chapter. I know not everyone is thrilled with these chapter dumps, but it's our goal to get this story in the complete section by the end of August to hook in new readers. ;)**

 **...Not gonna lie, we be thirsty bitches ourselves...**

 **We'll probably take a three-week break from posting after that to get ahead of the curve with the second installment which we are lovingly calling- *Drum roll please* A Crack in the Mask!**

 **But before we get too excited about that, let's get back to the story at hand!**

 **If anyone is curious why our intros have changed so much, me and Dark came to a better agreement. She'd edit, and I'd be the face/voice/Grave Robber (Bonus points to anyone who gets that reference) of the stories! YAAY Fairness!**

 **-Twisted**

* * *

 **A few nights later...**

Harry quietly walks around the shop pouring ale into pints and clearing plates to wash. It was the compromise he'd come to with Ursula so she'd let him back in the shop.

That had been a bad night with Uma. He'd thought for sure she was going to flog him, but in the end, he managed to convince her that he had to help on the nights T couldn't. So now he helped on the days the 'book club' met.

So when the lad in question comes in, he quirks a brow. Now, what the fuck was happening? He slowly fills drinks in the shortest direction to reach Uma, which was where T was also beelining.

"You look shittier than usual," T states bluntly as he looks over Uma with a frown.

Harry rolls his eyes as he sets the nearly empty pitcher down in front of Uma and piles the dishes up in the sink behind her. He gets started on washing them, though he was half turned towards T and Uma so he could listen in.

Uma shakes her head. "Hi to you too, T."

"Your mute looks like shit as well."

Harry mock laughs in silence before he sticks his tongue out at T. Leave it to T to take full advantage of the situation. Of course, he didn't enjoy tormenting Uma. Why would he when he spent so much energy messing with Uma's number one.

T shoots him a shit-eating grin before he turns back to Uma."I can cover the rest of the shift. You two should go get some rest." T holds out his hand for Uma's apron.

Harry blinks before he looks between T and Uma.

Uma opens her mouth to argue, but then her eyes brighten up significantly. "I'm not gonna lie, rest sounds pretty damn good right now." She was already untying her apron.

Harry nods as he finishes up the dish he was washing. He quickly takes his apron off and tosses it on the hook nearby. He squeezes T's shoulder as he walks past, and sneaks a peck on the boy's cheek.

T rolls his eyes as his cheeks darken before he takes the apron from Uma. "Try to actually get some sleep." He ties the apron around his hips.

"Will do." Uma nods before she sticks her head in the kitchen, "Mom! T's taking over so me and Harry can sleep."

"Good riddance." Ursula drawls. "I'll finally get some quiet around here."

Uma rolls her eyes as she comes back out, "Same to you." She whispers as Harry throws an arm around her shoulders.

"Later." T dismisses them as he picks up the pitcher and walks away.

Harry grins as he and Uma walk out of the shop. They knew better than to run and draw attention to themselves. At this point they were doing a damn good job of pretending to be exhausted, though part of him knew it wasn't just an act. T wasn't lying when he called them out on looking like shit.

"You're doing a good job of staying silent Harry, but you can talk now." Uma chuckles lightly as she pats his cheek.

"Aye cap'in." Harry presses his lips to her temple, "But fer now I just be ah concentratin' on gettin' us back to our ship." And then on the dingy, and then out to sea. He grimaces, and then the hour row to get to the beach so they could spend the night with Deez and Gil. All worth it once they could sleep in the comfort of her hideaway, away from prying eyes and safe together.

But first, they had to get to the ship.

* * *

T spends the next several hours taking orders, serving, and cleaning in between. It was easier than he expected to ignore the man who had a persistent glare and scowl on his face. It seemed that not everyone appreciated having a knife to their throat. Pussy.

Jim? Tim? Something or another. The hatred was pretty mutual. He wasn't sure why. He just didn't like the prick.

But he couldn't help the pride he felt in his actions. Not once did a crumb so much roll off a plate when he worked. It made closing the front a much smoother process than when he'd originally come up with the idea. He shakes his head as he pulls himself up on the ceiling fan like a squirrel before balancing on top of it so he could clean the parts of the roof not usually cleaned. Not that that stopped them from being complete animals when he wasn't in the shop- but it was still a lot better than it had been.

Once he's finished he jumps down and races to put all the chairs up so he could mop the scraps of food into the sea.

When he finishes the front, he walks to the back, grimacing at the sight of grit and grime plastered to the walls and burnt into the stovetop. He smirks and cracks his neck. She wasn't going to get the best of him.

He rolls up his sleeves and pulls a spray bottle out of his bag before he starts to spray down the stove with a kitchen cleaner he'd found on his last trip to the barge.

When he hears voices in the front of the shop, he walks over and starts cleaning the prep counter below the pass-through window.

"Yes… I don't care how long it takes, but you can only work at night and early morning when my shop is closed."

T swallows a groan. What new horror was this sea bitch thinking up now? And why the fuck did this shit keep happening when he was there? It was fucking bull shit, or Uma wasn't sharing shit on her end. Which he kinda doubted at this point, though he wasn't sure why.

"I want a second floor, and an outside area, oooh and add a kitchen expansion. I need more space back there."

He lifts an eyebrow. This kitchen was already bigger than Faustina's room. Why the fuck did she need it bigger? And why spend money on expansions when she could spend it on proper cleaning supplies from the stupid fucking commissary.

"Think it can be done?" Ursula asks with a purr.

"Oh, absolutely your wickedness." The man nods quickly as a tentacle caresses his cheek.

"Oh good, you came highly recommended, I would have hated to hear you weren't up to the task."

"Oh no, my team is definitely up to this. It's the supplies I'm worried about, but if your sure your not worried about time- We'll get it done as swiftly as possible."

"I have that covered, I managed to put in a substantial order for wood, though feel free to go down and add anything you need to the list. I will be checking it later, so no funny business."

T moves over to the sink and starts spraying it down before he bends to start scrubbing it. It was one thing to be caught eavesdropping. It was another thing entirely to be caught not cleaning, however.

"Of course not, I would never be that stupid."

"Of course you wouldn't dear." Ursula chuckles, "Well then, get whatever you're doing done and let me know when the work can start."

He was going to have to tell Uma about this. He wasn't sure what an expansion meant but he was sure it would be bad news for Uma.

"Oh, and I have three idiot teenagers that will be helping out, so make sure you put them to work every single night."

Ah. And there it was.

"You want idiot teenagers on our construction site?"

"You better believe it buster. Teach them some damn work ethic. I don't care what you make them do, just keep them busy, and here."

"Of course." The man nods, "Understood."

Whatta bitch.

He swallows. And he thought the sea three looked like shit before. He chews his lip. What to do, what to do, what to do… Maybe sick Hyades on the contractor? That might work if he explained it right. Then the man could choose his death, burning or being drowned. Or you know, just stay the fuck away from the docks. If he could set up a seemingly random meeting it would be plausible that Hyades would attack him at this point.

"Are you still here?" Ursula barks as she slithers into the kitchen.

"Yes mam, scary boss lady."

"Well, the kitchen looks good, so scram. I've got fishing to do."

"Heard." T nods as he turns to leave, already untying the back of his apron. "Laters."

Ursula chuckles again before she slides into the water.

Hmm. How long would it take him to get to the cliffs? And would they even be up? He had to get back soon. Fuck. He hated this. Hated that he could barely remember who knew what at this point. He fucking hated keeping track of that bull shit and his contradictions had ended up biting him in his proverbial balls. Not to mention how much information he'd given to Mal. He shakes his head and makes sure to check all his pockets before he heads out.

* * *

 _ **Huh...A helluva lotta T in this chapter…**_

 **Sorry, we try to keep the camera where the main plot is and follow fluff where we can. Right, so fucking _Seriously, ammI right_? What the fuck is up with Ursula's latest bullshit? Will this put a stop to the new moon meetings? Will the Sea 3 and T be able to figure something out? We know both chapters tonight were kinda short. Sucks that their lives are becoming less and less fluffy as of late, doesn't it? What do you think is going to happen? How do you think Deez is going to handle it if shit does fall apart.**

 **With much anticipation**

 **-Twisted**

 _ **Post Playlist Note: Sorry for not sticking wholly to the requests FC but I think Dark and I both agreed it would make more sense to post the character playlist by who was the prominent character in the scenes. On that note, not the most thrilled this is the one we're posting it one but without further ado here are T's anthems'.**_

 **T**

 **Watching as I fall- Mike Shinoda**

 **Bad Reputation- Joan Jett**

 **Hold it Together- Mike Shinoda**

 **Give me Back My Life- Papa Roach**

 **World War Me- Theory of a Deadman**

 **Middle Finger- Bohnes**

 **On my Own- Ashes Remain**

 **Invincible- Adelitas Way**

 **Notorious- Adelitas Way**

 **Outta Control- Thousand Foot Krutch**

 **I Apologize- Five Finger Death Punch**

 **Invincible- Skillet**

 **Remember the Name- Fort Minor**

 **One for The Money- Escape the Fate**

 **Play with Fire- Sam Tinnesz, Yacht Money**

 **Take it out on Me- Thousand Foot Krutch**

 **Whatever it takes- Imagine Dragons**

 **Sarcasm- Get scared**

 **These playlists are in no particular order. If you have a fave song, or one from your own selection, pleasepleaseplease share which one. We'd love to know what songs you guys feel best encompasses the character from where you are standing because we know everything about them...Meaning it's sooooooo much broader for us. We'd really fucking love to know that type of shit! We live for it. We breathe for it. We're thirsty for it!**

 _ ***Hope you are still enjoying the added layers of depth to our characters we were thrilled by the reception of all of your enthusiasm and support. We're glad that everyone is agreeing with the song choices and are smelling what we're putting down. Each of these kids has some overlap in songs, but yeah, different perspectives from every character on each song so that's bound to happen. But hopefully, you can pick up on the vibes these kids are putting down.***_


	94. Just More

**Yo Descendants!**

 **Sup with you guys tonight/day/morning/evening!**

 **For all our readers going back/still in School, hope you have the same level**

 **of commitment to your english and creative writing classes as you do this kraken beast of a book! And honestly we totes get any of you who won't be able to comment as often. Studies are definitely more important than stroking our egos.**

 **That being said. To those of you who are commenting, we both agreed that writing responses in the intro, now that I've taken over, would already be awkwardly rambled long enough without adding the responses here. So instead we're going to respond to any questions or direct shout outs through the reviews so these don't end up half the size of a chapter. *Blink. Blink* Seriously**

 **So for now, until I get this shit down-So most likely never, please reference the reviews for answers and responses.**

 **I think Dark usually gives updates about us. So, ya know, we're doing better with figuring out our schedules to better suit everyone involved. Sorry-Nothing's consistent any more now that posting is in my hands. Mwahahahaha- Not Sorry. *Shudders at Darks glare when she actually reads this- Nevermind she busted a gut. She knows how it be...* Still figuring this shit out and I don't do schedules well. For those of you into the MBTI tests. She's a INFJ and I'm an ISTP.**

 **Important takeaway from that blurp:**

 **P vs. J makes a giant difference with this type of shit.**

 **AKA I'm a fucking shit show, and she's OCD as fuck.**

 **-Twisted**

* * *

 **Meanwhile...**

Gil smiles as he finishes the last note of the song he'd been playing. His soft eyes looking over to where his family was tucked into the back of the cave. The rock surrounding them was still warm from today's smelting. His smile widens as he looks over to see Deez curled around a sleeping Uma and Harry. Her bright blue eyes popping out against the dark stone. "You're still up?" He asks quietly, as he lowers the flute.

"Yep." Deez whispers and slowly begins to untangle herself from Harry and Uma. It was a struggle, but she finally manages to free herself.

Gil's eyes follow her as she joins him at the edge of the cave, his eyes bright with amusement.

"Harry is heavy when he sleeps." She grumbles, though her smile takes all bite out of the statement.

"Yeah," Gil chuckles lowly. "He's pretty solid." He scoots closer to her to provide body heat like he would for Uma. The bracing sea breeze was biting at his nose, reminding him of Uma's warning not to stay out in the cold.

"Ursula makes them work too much." Deez says as she leans against Gil, "I've never seen them so tired."

Gil nods in agreement, smiling as her natural heat seeps into him. Goosebumps rise on his skin from the contrast. "Unfortunately," his smile slips to a frown as he observes his sleeping family. He was worried about them. Uma may have been worried about him getting sick… But he was more worried about her and Harry. Working so much couldn't be healthy for them either. He didn't want them sick any more than they wanted him ill.

"It feels like every time things start to get better, they get three times worse." She frowns.

Gil lets out a low huff of consideration before he shrugs. "Doesn't matter. As long as we're together we can weather anything." He reaches out before she can look away from him. "And that includes you, you know. I know things have grown more difficult for us to be together but- It ain't nothin' we can't handle. And it don't change anything."

Deez smiles and reaches up to cup Gil's hand on her face, "So, I heard Harry talking about the tattoo you're going to be giving him and Uma." She purses her lips, "I'm so mad you never told me about that, or let me see your tattoo."

Gil smiles sheepishly. "I was gonna, but we're always so busy and it's hard to talk about me when I wanna hear everything about you when we have the time… I meant it when I said there ain't nothing we can't handle. That doesn't mean it's easy though…"

"You're getting so much better at stopping my change of subjects." She laughs lightly.

Gil leans over and gently bumps his head against hers. "Don't know why ya try anymore. Ain't like we ain't gonna find out eventually, ya know." He teases her

"Old habits die hard I guess." Deez shrugs.

Gil smiles, "I get that." Who didn't on the isle? It was hard to change for the better when you didn't know what better meant. To the adults being mean and nasty was better. But that wasn't what he, Uma, and Harry thought. It was confusing a lot of the time, but he was glad she was getting their type of better. "But thank you for trying… I know it can be hard ta be open when ya spend too much time alone, I mean look at T. I feel like he might'ah spent a lot of time alone too… From what I noticed anyway. I could be wrong…"

Deez grins up at him, but the smile doesn't reach her eyes this time and even the corners of her lips drop slightly, "I think he spends a lot of time alone now. And… I think he was almost always alone before any of us met him. Not that I've asked," She shrugs and looks down at her hands in her lap, "just a feeling."

Gil sags slightly, relieved he wasn't the only one who had that thought. "But thank you for trying. It's easy ta see you're puttin' in a lot of effort, so thank you. Thank you for trusting us, me, to try," He grins down at her before he wraps an arm around her shoulders and pulls her close. It never ceased to amaze him how light she was. You could break a wooden sword on her without her so much as blinking, but still, she weighed almost nothing.

"I just," Deez buries her face into Gil's side before she can continue, "I wanted to be normal tonight. You know. Just listen to them, to all of you, and for once not have you guys worry about me."

"How can we not worry about you Deez? You're family." He gently knocks his chin against her head, before he squeezes her to his side.

"I worry about you three too."

"But we're together." Gil shrugs. "And as long as we're together, we'll always be alright. It's you we're worried about. The Rotten Four are not as…" He narrows his eyes, "Well they're not us."

"Open-minded?" She guesses, looking up at him with a small smile.

"Open-minded? He narrows his eyes thinking for a moment. That meant accepting right? Gil grins, "Ya," He nods. "That. They're not as open-minded. But neither is the rest of the isle. Uma and Harry are both one of a kind."

"You three are one of a kind." Deez corrects, "And no, they're not you guys. I still like them, but I miss being able to go to the beach and hang out with you. I miss going to the ship."

"I like Carlos… And Harry said Evie was nice. And you like 'em, so they can't be that bad."

"Jay is pretty cool too. Kind of like Harry. I think they'd get along well. And Mal's… Well, she's complicated."

Gil's lips split into a grin. "Don't know if Harry could share the spotlight." He admits in amusement. If there was anything he knew for a fact, Harry loved attention. Which was perfect for him, since he hated it. Nothing good ever came from drawing attention to himself. So he often tried to keep himself as quiet and small as he could as to not embarrass Uma. Sometimes he just couldn't stop himself from blurting things out.

Deez shrugs, "Just my observations. I think they'd be friends if we weren't in different gangs." Her brow furrows in thought, "I mean, we're in rival gangs and still best friends."

Gil let's out a low snort. "Like that would have ever changed, even without these little meetings- Not that I don't 'appreciate them. We all kinda live for T coming to take over the shift. But still, doesn't matter who's in what gang. You'll always be our family. Ain't no one stoppin' that, short of over our dead bodies." He tells her with blatant conviction. He was sure both Harry and Uma would agree with him.

"Thanks," Deez whispers, shaking her head against his side.

"It's just the truth, ain't nothing that needs ah thanks over." Gil rubs her arm in reassurance. "An' I ain't one for lying." He leans over and presses his lips to the crown of her head.

"I know, it's one of the things I like best about you." She smiles as she looks up at him, almost all traces of tears wiped from her face.

Gil can't help his stupid grin. "Uma's too." He says proudly before he notices the trails of silver under her eyes. His face shifts as he reaches out and wipes the rest of her tears away with a gentle caress of his thumb. "My favorite thing about you is that you always care about others. I mean Uma and Harry care about us, but you care about everyone." He grins down at her. "Why else would you write the king about everyone ya know in hopes of gettin' em off the isle. That's a dedication not many people have."

"I guess I never thought about it like that." Deez shrugs and looks back up, "So, does that mean you're happy I started writing to the king again?"

Gil nods, "I mean, why not try right? But just so ya know, even if we never get off this place…" He shrugs and looks around the cave. To the corner where they had the anvil and materials set up. He can't stop the slow smile at all the memories before he looks back to her, "I'm content. Life may not be perfect-" he tilts his head towards Uma and Harry while he gestures between her and himself, "But our family makes it okay."

Deez smiles and nods, but then sighs, and as an afterthought whisper, "I wish we could all run away from this."

Gil purses his lips to the side in disapproval, "Only if it's to each other." He bumps against her. "And not off by ourselves where there ain't no one ta help carry the weight."

"I meant together, like now." Deez gestures to the back of the cave, "Like… I wish we could all just stay here and not leave. Never have to go back..."

"Ah." Gil nods, "then yeah, of course. Harry and me are kinda lucky. My dad couldn't care less about me, and Harry's dad is usually too drunk to even remember he has kids."

"My dad only looks for me when he wants something." Deez sighs sadly.

The pain in her voice makes him pull her closer as he frowns, "I have a feeling that covers just about every VK on the isle…" He sighs. "But what does your dad usually want you for?"

Deez shrugs.

Gil studies her for a moment before he nods. "That's okay." He presses a gentle kiss against her temple. "I don't need to know, to wish it didn't happen ta ya anyways… It just makes me sad that something happens. I knew the rumor that your dad treats you well, was just ah rumor. No one can have a happy beginning here…" He gives her his signature grin. "But that don't mean we can't have a happy middle or end."

"He does treat me well though." Deez points out quietly.

"Hmm." Gil frowns, "Not like the princess you are though. But I guess it's good to know he ain't that terrible I guess… That's the best you can ask for here..." He frowns at the truth of that statement. He usually tried not to think about how grim all of their childhoods were. He wasn't sure if there were any kids left untouched by their parent's cruelty. It's not like they had anything else to do. And they were put here for a reason. It was just sad that Auradon couldn't see that they weren't their parents.

"He's a good guy, most of the time. I think." Deez purses her lips, "He just got into a fight with his family. I'm not surprised I guess, he has a temper, and he's not that nice to Pain and Panic all the time. And he plots revenge and stuff… I just…" She looks off into the darkness outside the cave, squinting to see the waves as they rolled onto the shore, "Can I ask you a question?"

Gil's brow furrows, "Might not have an answer, but I'd like to hear it anyways." He chuckles lowly, as he squeezes her back to his side.

Deez nods slowly, "If, if you could free your dad from here, would you?" She asks, carefully avoiding looking up at Gil.

Gil's lips turn to a contemplative frown. Would he free his dad if he could? He'd never thought about it before. Compared to the other villains on the isle, his father was more of a dick head than evil. However, he did try to kill the king who put all the villains here… Huh. But would he die if he left? He knew this was his dad's second life. Huh. "Would he die if he left the barrier?" He asks in return.

"I don't know. I guess I never thought about that. My dad's a god, and didn't die before the barrier…"

"Well, then I guess I would let my dad go free if I could, but if he would die I wouldn't. Still though, I wouldn't even think about it till I was sure my family was out and safe first. But that's cause I love and care about 'em," He gently grasps her chin and makes her make eye contact with him, "You." He states pointedly. "Way more than my dad. I mean they're all bullies, but I don't think him or the twins deserve ta be here, I guess..." He shrugs. "They're more like…" He frowns, brows furrowed. "Assholes- Sorry," He purses his lips to his side. He hated swearing in front of her and Uma but he couldn't think of a better word to describe them. "than true villains."

He couldn't count the times his father had put him in a dress and made him walk around town in it. He couldn't think of many people outside of Uma and Hyades who hadn't openly mocked him. Even Harry, at the time anyways, had been cruel about it. His eyes narrowed. Well, that wasn't completely true. There had been another little girl who had told him he looked pretty-But had collected boy clothes for him anyways. He could still picture her long skirts and large sad eyes. He'd never been able to find her again after that though. Which was odd because he had never heard anyone so soft-spoken and timid. Not even when they were kids. He'd wanted to introduce her to Uma, hoping she'd know what to do about the sadness in the other girl's eyes.

He shakes his head. That was not what Deez had asked. But after his contemplation, he'd come to a conclusion. Being forced to dress as a girl always hurt more than anything the three of them could physically do with him. He looks away with a blush. "My dad barely beat me, but he did embarrass me a lot."

Deez bites her bottom lip, "I remember. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to bring up bad memories."

Gil shifts in discomfort, "But that don't make him evil." He shakes his head. "Just, ya know, ah, sorry again, I know ya shouldn't swear around girls but I don't have a better description than a douche bag."

"Gil, you're fine." Deez lightly chuckles as she laces her fingers into his and squeezes his hand

"Thanks." He smiles, "But yeah, that's my answer I guess. Yes if not dead. No, if dead." He blushes. Well, that could've been a lot simpler than he had made it.

Deez looks away but continues to hold Gil's hand tightly.

Gil squeezes back as he lifts her hand to his lips and kisses her knuckles.

"That's what my dad wants," Deez finally admits in the silence.

"To be free?" Gil tilts his head.

"He wants me to free him."

Gil frowns, "Of the cuffs? Or from the isle?" He asks in confusion.

"Either?" Deez shrugs before she turns to look up at Gil, "Both?"

"Well, I think if you could get off the isle we wouldn't still be here… But the cuffs? You can melt stone. And molt metal…" He frowns as he looks at her in contemplation. She could free him, couldn't she? Of the cuffs at least. He was pretty sure of it. Why else ask that question? It was too outta the blue to be random.

"But the cuffs are harder to break." Deez pulls her legs up to her chest and tucks her free hand between them, "They're made by gods."

"But you're half god." Gil shrugs, "Probably more god than your dad is right now… how could they have known that he'd have a kid? That any of them would have kids. And that we'd live past being babies anyways..."

Deez shrugs again, "I mean, did they mean to bring people back from the dead when they made the barrier? Not that I'm complaining, I'm very glad you're here. And Uma, Mal, and Evie. But still, I don't think they thought this all the way through, you know."

Gil's lips curl into a frown. "You're probably right. I mean why bring back the dead, if the whole point was to get rid of them?"

"I uh, yeah, I don't get what the point was. And why put my dad here? He's a god. He's supposed to run the underworld. But he's here." Deez's fingers tighten painfully around Gil's, "And sometimes I think the only reason he had me was to free him. None of the others made it, just me." A humorless snort escapes her lips, "Who knows how many other kids he had before me. But I'm the only one he thought had a chance to do what he wanted. And I don't know what to do with that." She shakes as she stares up at him. As if she hoped he had all the answers, or at least trusted him to know what to say.

Gil studies her for a moment, hiding his grimace at the pressure clamping around his hand as he attempted to reassure her, "Well… I believe they didn't have us out of a desire to care for something, so much as ya know, slaves and entertainment. And in your case, ya, probably to free him." He admits slowly, picking his words carefully. "But Deez, I don't care why he had you, or what you're thinking about doing. I'm just glad you're here, and that we get to spend this time together. And that we ended up being family. You make life so much more-" He pauses, brow furrowing, "Just more. More enjoyable. More bright. More kind. More caring. More compassionate. Just more everything." He smiles at her, genuinely meaning the words from the bottom of his heart. "And as for your dad… Well, what he doesn't know won't hurt anyone right? Better to just let things be for now."

Deez slowly nods, "I'm scared that if I do free him, I'll never get the chance to free you. All my writing to the king wasted. And that would kill me more than anything he could do to me."

"Huh. He'd never considered any of this, had no idea it was something that even occurred before tonight. She was probably right though. But when wasn't she? "Well, he's not doing much damage here… Maybe if we ever get out, we can take him with us?" He offers with an encouraging smile. He doubted they would get out. It had been years since Hyades had started writing to the king, without so much as a mention of them on the fireside chats. He wasn't sure anyone was even receiving them. That didn't stop him from appreciating Hyades' hopeful dedication. If there was anyone who could write them off the isle, it would be her.

Deez blinks and slowly pulls away, "Sorry. I uh, I guess that's been bothering me for a long time."

"Nothin' ta apologize for Deez, I'm glad to be an ear ta listen or a shoulder for ya ta be cryin' on. That's what a real family does. Listen and comfort even if we can't fix what's happening."

With a smile Deez rolls to her knees and leans against his shoulder, easily tucking herself under his arm and against his chest, "Thank you…" She nudges her head into his shoulder and wraps her arms around him, "By the way, you make my world a better place too, in case you were worried I wasn't listening."

Gil wouldn't give up the feeling her words brought him for all the eggs in the world at that moment. He pulls her to his chest tightly in a hug. "Thank you." He presses a kiss to her temple. "But I wasn't thinkin' that… Just figured ya were distracted by your thoughts." He smiles at her.

"Yeah. I think I have been, carrying that around for a while." She sighs, "Maybe that's why I got so lost."

Gil frowns before a little smile pulls at his lips. "Feels better getting it off yer chest, doesn't it?" He runs his hand up and down the length of her arm, "And it's okay to get lost sometimes, as long as you can find the lighthouse on the edge of the shoals. Which is us by the way. Just in case ya couldn't put that together." He teases her lightly. "We love you so much, ya know. And we only want you to be happy."

"I have been getting pretty good at understanding pirate speak." Deez teases back, "And yeah, I do feel better." She adds with a smile.

"Good." Gil smiles at her. "It usually makes me feel better too."

"I think I might love you guys too," Deez says, her voice hesitant and uncertain.

"That's okay. We _know_ you love us." He chuckles as he squeezes her to his chest. "And one day, hopefully soon, you will too."

"I hope so."

"Trust me, we know you do." Gil chuckles lightly, as he rubs her back. "You'll catch up eventually." He teases her.

Deez smiles and snuggles up tighter to Gil, sighing contentedly as she rests her forehead on Gil's chest.

"So…" Gil interrupts the comfortable silence between them, "Wanna hear the melody ya inspired?" He finally breaks the quiet. His soft brown eyes looking her over curiously.

"Yes please." Deez cheers softly as she leans back and attempts to give him space to play.

Gil grins as he slowly releases her from his grasp, sad to let her go just so he could play. He hoped she'd like it. It had taken him weeks to get it right. He couldn't help the uncomfortable feeling in the pit of his stomach as he brings the flute to his lips with her excited eyes focused solely on him making him feel oddly insecure.

His lips move over the flute as he blows into each of the varying lengths of pipes. A soft, sweet melody begins to float in the air between them. The sound a mix between a soothing lullaby and a gentle sea shanty. They were the songs he knew best how to play, so mixing them seemed easier than trying to come up with something completely new.

As he plays, he watches Deez's eyes. Her hauntingly beautiful ocean blue eyes. He hadn't lied when he said she inspired the song; her eyes had.

Gil bites his lip as he lowers the flute the last note settling around them. "So…Ya, that's the song…"

"That was beautiful." Deez praises with a stunning smile, "You made that for me?"

Gil nods as he looks away with flushed cheeks. "Yeah." He admits softly. "I did…" He shifts unsure of what else to say. "Because even when you don't know how you do it, you soothe those in discomfort. It's soft and sweet just like you. And you make me, at least, feel safe like the sea so I wanted to infuse some sea songs into it too. "

Deez bites her bottom lip as she watches Gil with watery eyes before she flings herself into his lap, wrapping her arms around his waist and tucking her head down between his side and her shoulder.

Gil's eyes widen in surprise as he catches her and pulls her close to his chest. He cups the back of her head as his other hand rubs her back. It warmed his heart to see how much his song had affected her.

"I don't know the right words," She tries to explain, "so I hope this is good enough."

Gil lets out a low chuckle, "That's okay," He kisses the top of her head. "I never know what to say either… And as for good enough, of course, Deez, forever and always."

* * *

 **Nioce!**

 **AmmI right?**

 **Did this chapter leave you wanting for Just More? We certainly hope it did. Did you enjoy them feels? Gil and Hyades are friggin so sweet together? It hurts my teeth, personally. How are you liking the developing relationship between the two? Still having to squint? Sorry there's no actual melody to reference here. If Dark had a pan flute, I'm sure she'd be able to whip one up… But alas who has time/energy for all the hobbies when working forty hour work weeks, keeping up a house, and pumping out these chapters? Not us. Cherish your youth while you have it kids. Anyways… So, what did you think of the conversation? Of the gesture? How about Gil's perspective on how he feels about life? Are you that altruistic? Or are you like Deez and want more outta life?**

 **Any takers on that tattoo art yet? Don't be shy! You can't possibly be worse than either of us! And you get the imagine/one-shot of your choosing regardless. Make a doodle for all we care. We might not use it, but we'll absolutely love you for giving it a go. And it's not like we said only the winner would get the reward. We're not, you know, complete monsters. ;)**

 **Let us know in the comments below!**

 **Much love and anticipation,**

 **-Twisted**

 **So… Since we already posted Gil's playlist… *Drum rolls please***

 _ **Deez**_

 _ **Just Like Fire- Pink**_

 _ **Soap- Melany Martinez**_

 _ **Broken Ones- Jacquie Lee**_

 _ **Unwritten- Natasha Bedingfield**_

 _ **The Cure- Little Mix**_

 _ **If you're out there- Jon Legend**_

 _ **Black Cadillac- Shinedown**_

 _ **Ghosts- Mike Shinoda**_

 _ **Read all about it- Emeli Sande**_

 _ **Fight Song- Rachel Platten**_

 _ **We're not Gonna take it- Twisted Sister**_

 _ **Where is the love- Black Eyed Peas**_

 _ **I won't back down- Tom Petty**_

 _ **Brave- Sara Bereillis**_

 _ **If everyone cared- Nickelback**_

 _ **Wish you were Here- Incubus**_

 _ **I choose you- Sara Barrellies**_

 _ **Sound of Silence- Disturbed Cover**_

 _ **One Girl Revolution- Superchick**_

 _ **All the Right moves- OneRepublic**_

 **Again some of these songs might overlap with some of the other VK's but… As much as we try to listen to new music to expand our horizons for our characters- Some of these songs are just spot hits for multiple of the VK's.**

 **Again, I beg of you people to hit us up with your fave from the playlist so we have a better idea of what vibes we're giving our characters. If something makes your brow jump off your face, like, what the fuck is that doing here?! Let us know. We'll either explain why it fits, or toss it because it's revealing too much or we posted it too early. To those of you that rarely post, but are listening to the playlists, we'll love you forever if you just take a few moments out to just give us a quick blurp about which song you think fits best! It'll make our fucking weeks. At our age ain't much to look forward too but another week of the same bull shit!**


	95. I'm Out

**Sup Descendants!**

 **Hope all of you guys are doing well! We know how overwhelming life can get in a few short days, for instance, my engine caught on fire on Friday. Wasn't expecting that, so... Yeah...**

 **Oh look I can do short intros. Learn something new every day.**

 **-Twisted**

* * *

 **A few days later… And ungodly early in the morning...**

T can't help the smirk as he closes the door to the hold, his boots squelching from the water still dripping off of him. He had been pissed when he'd first heard about Ursala's plans for the reconstruction.

But now? Now, he'd turned an OV's shit show against them. He wasn't sure if Uma would throttle him for being stupid enough to defy Ursula like this, or be amused. Either way, he was sure it wouldn't be entirely unappreciated.

He takes the stairs two at a time, high with glee that he'd managed to tie Uma's hands once again. His emerald eyes bright with mischief.

The ship needed wood, and fuck Ursula. It was that simple. Uma would hate it, but in the end, she'd see where he was coming from. It was one of his favorite things about her. Her eventual acceptance that he'd done something useful. Even if she loathed the steps. There weren't many people on the isle that could swallow their pride or ego. It was what he appreciated the most about her. Even if it was just part of her paying back her debt to him.

Mal, however? Par for the VK course. Not that it bothered him, he knew Mal was still suspicious as fuck of him. Her violent outbursts when she didn't understand why he did something stopped bothering him a long time ago. He expected it. And for some reason enjoyed doing shit for her and her gang just to elicit the reaction. He liked being the one occasionally doing the confusing, instead of just being confused.

Uma's reaction though? Spot fucking hit.

"If'n it ain't the big dick himself, walking the ship like he owns it." A rough voice calls out.

T looks around the deck before his eyes settle on Tim. "Funny, only dick I see around here is you." He states dryly.

"Ya think yer somethin' real special don't ya, trickin' the captain into letting you roam the ship, tricking the boss lady into letting ya hold a knife on ah man while he be ah eatin'."

T tilts his head to the side trying to figure out if the man was seriously that ignorant, or just stupid before he settles on the latter. "Fucktard. If you think the Captain can be that easily duped your a fucking bigger idiot than I thought. And as for the knife incident, well, just don't be a disgusting fucking pig, and it won't happen again. At least not for the same reason, anyways."

"You threatenin' me ya little guppy?" Tim glares as his hand hovers near his waist.

"Why," T smirks at him, "Feeling threatened? Some fucking pirate you are." He crosses his arms as his eyes sweep over the old man judgmentally. "Tch. I'd put my daggers on Shrimpy having more balls than you." He rebukes. Huh. He had no idea this fuck was a part of Uma's crew. Whoops. This was new. Wouldn't say it was awful. But was certainly something he would have to keep in mind for the future. He'd never been confronted by an adult on the ship. They usually just left each other alone.

"Look here ya lousy snot-nosed shit, yer days here are numbered. So if I were you I'd get out while the gettin's good."

T's eyes widen in mock surprise. "You know how to count?"

Before Tim can answer they're both surprised by laughter.

"Oh aye, he can be ah countin'. Uma be the cap'in, I be number one. Gil be number two. Which be ah makin' you…" Harry glares at Tim.

"A member o' the crew." Tim reluctantly continues.

"Aye, that it do." Harry folds his arms over his chest, "So be ah good pirate and be shovin' off mate."

"Aye," Tim grumbles as he sends T a nasty snarl before he _shoves_ passed him, pushing T into the wall on his way up the stairs.

Harry remains silent as his eyes follow Tim up the stairs. When his back disappears he turns to T, "He still be ah havin' torn sails over the chip shop?"

"'Parently." T shrugs. Not his problem if the man couldn't listen. And disrespected the hell outta Uma by fucking up the shop while she was fucking exhausted. He'd warned everyone in that shop to knock it the fuck off. Not his problem if they didn't take him seriously.

They fucking did now.

"I'll be ah tellin' him ta be backin' off or the cap'in be ah hearin' 'bout it." Harry rolls his eyes as he pushes off the wall.

"Tch." T shrugs, "S'not worth it." He waves his hand dismissively. "She's got enough on her fuckin' plate. I don't give a shit what that deaf fuck has to say. It doesn't ruffle my sails any." And he meant it. It was annoying, sure, but manageable.

"If ya be ah wantin' ta be handlin' it yerself, ya be ah havin' that right." Harry shrugs.

"Nothin' ta be handlin'." T shrugs, "No offense to your crew. I get it's pretty slim pickings when it comes to her options."

"Oh aye, that certainly be ah lookin' like ah whole lot o' nothing." Harry chuckles before he waves his hand in front of him, "But if that be how ya be ah feeling, I be ah havin' more pressin' questions."

T tilts his head to the side. That was blunt. Huh. "Sup?"

"What ya be ah doing in the hold?"

"What I usually do in the hold? Drop shit off." He shrugs, his eyes sweeping over him innocently.

"James seems ta be ah thinkin' ya be havin' a fuck ton o' wood ya be ah droppin' off."

"Well, James wouldn't be blind then."

"I see." Harry chuckles before he looks up at T with an unusually stern face, "Where ya be ah gettin' the wood T?"

T looks away from Harry's penetrating eyes. "It fell off the barge." He shrugs.

Harry crosses his arms over his chest again as he slides closer, "Oooh did it now?" He gives T a side look, "And I don'nah be supposin' ya be havin' anything ta be doin' with the fallin'?"

"Nope." T grins. It wasn't completely a lie. Technically the goblins had pushed it into the water. Sure he may have helped it along by giving them something to give their 'queen'. Hoping Mal would find the gift useful at least. It had been one of his favorite fucking daggers too. But it had been totally worth it if it meant fixing the damn Revenge.

"Uh-huh." Harry sighs as he drops his arms to his sides, "Ya don'nah be thinkin' I want ta be stoppin' this stupid expansion whaleshit?"

T frowns, unsure how to answer the loaded, and he hoped rhetorical question. "I mean, I would assume..." He says hesitantly.

"Aye, I just don'nah be wantin' anythin' bad ta be comin' back on me lady cap'in."

Ah. That's what this was about. "I ain't that stupid." He huffs in offense. "Not tryin' to cause more problems. Just fix the ones I can." He shrugs, "And as it turns out, this one could be."

Harry slowly nods, "I would'nah be ah good first mate if I did'nah be houndin' ya fer answers." He shrugs, "Just had ta be hearin' it from yer own lips."

"Fair." T nods, "Well, it's not like they dumped all of it into the sea… Not that they weren't going too. They definitely offered." He leans against the wall. "The goblins aren't scared of the sea bitch with the Mistress of Evil on their side." He crosses his arms over his chest. "And compared to the amount being shipped over, I doubt the shit I collected- From the ocean, by the way, would really constitute much looking into…" He shifts in discomfort. "Wanna see?" He asks after a moment's thought, "Since you're concerned I'm a complete ass hole? When really I'm just half of one."

"Don'nah be bein' like that." Harry chuckles, "But sure, I be ah lovin' if ya could be ah showin' me the spoils ya be ah fishin' from the ocean."

T snorts before he turns and heads back down the stairs. "I hid it anyways. Figured you guys could fix up the Revenge after the shop gets its completely unnecessary upgrade. Since ya know, it would look hella bad if ya fixed it now." He comments dryly.

"That be ah smart thinkin'." Harry nods as he follows after T.

"Sometimes." T shrugs. "Gives you guys time to warp it too."

"Gil me lad is gonna be real happy ta be hearin' he can be ah gettin' back ta work with the ship," Harry chuckles, "When he ain'nah workin' the swords with a certain fire princess an' all."

"And practicing drawing, and whittling wood, and learning new songs on his flute, and figurin' out how to read." T continues in amusement. He'd never really thought about it before, but Gil had a fuck ton of hobbies to keep himself out of trouble and from getting lonely when the other two worked the shop. Good. Idle time alone was fucking awful.

"Kid do be ah likin' ta be busy it seems." Harry frowns, "And it be ah keepin' him away from the shop the way Uma be ah wantin'." He winks, "But again, his favorite seems ta be any time spent on that little piece o' paradise Deez be ah makin'."

T smiles. Of course the Sea Three, or at least Hook, would see Hyades' sanctuary as paradise. He couldn't blame them. It was nice to just get the fuck away from everything every once in a while. "Isn't that true for all of you?" He asks as he walks past Hook and walks through the dark room without so much as stumbling. He was proud of how much shit he'd collected for them over the years and was excited for the day they'd finally get to utilize it. The Revenge the closest thing to true freedom they would probably ever taste.

"Aye, I do be supposin' it be true." Harry grins before he stumbles into a crate, "How ya be ah findin' anythin' in here without ya be havin' ah light?"

"I put most this shit in here, and organized the rest." T shrugs, "I spend a lot of time down here." He starts pulling out the hidden wood. One large piece after another, before he has a stack that comes up to his hip, and was probably as tall as Hyades and just as wide. "That's all of it." He pats the stack. "I mean if ya can see it…" He mocks.

Harry mockingly laughs in a high pitch, "Ya be thinkin' ya be ah real riot ya do."

"Inaccurate." T grins, "I don't think it, I know it."

Harry rolls his eyes, "Ya know, I'd be feelin' ah bit more witty if I were'nah bein' busy bein' impressed. This be ah good haul mate."

T preens at the compliment, glad for the darkness. "So, not pissed then?"

"I ain'nah bein' pissed at all."

"Good." T nods. And he was happy to hear it. He'd been concerned the two of them, Uma and Hook

"We just be ah needin' ta be tellin' Uma now."

"Sounds like a 'num'bah' one kind of problem to me." T taunts.

"What sounds like a job for my number one?" Uma calls out as she easily walks the pathway to join them, "I was looking for you and Tim said he saw ya come down here."

T stands up straighter as he salutes Uma, "And I'm out." He pats Harry's back on the way out. "Laters."

"No T, don'nah be doin' this ta me." Harry pleads as he tries to snatch T and hold him close.

T laughs as he easily dodges Harry's frantic grabs, "So much for pirates having night vision."

"Where did all this wood come from?" Uma asks just before T can make it out of the hold.

"T be ah doin' it." Harry quickly points out, "But it be ah good haul he be ah fishin' up from the sea."

"Tch." T rolls his eyes. "Way to throw someone under the ship, Hook."

"Ya stayin' or goin' T?" Uma asks as she struggles to hold a straight face.

"And I'm out." T dips out.

* * *

 **Hey guys!**

 **Seems Twisted and I have switched author notes. Poor Twisted's car though right? She and that car have been through a lot together, so it's loss is felt.**

 **Anyway, question time!**

 **What do you think of T's new nemesis?**

 **Did you enjoy Harry and T's interaction as they explored the hold?**

 **Are you surprised T 'found' wood that 'fell' off the barge?**

 **Do you think Uma found it amusing?**

 **Let us know your thoughts. :)**

 **We'll be back soon with another chapter and songlist.**

 **Lots of love Descendants!**

 **-Dark-**


	96. A Secret Meeting and a Revelation

Hey Descendants,

Surprise! Two in one day! My attempt for us not getting more posted on Wednesday. We've been having some rewrite issues and we're really focusing on getting the story right. So until further notice, we might only be getting one out to you on days we write. Sorry.

-Dark-

* * *

 **The following Tuesday...**

"Dude, a month and a half?" Jay rolls his eyes as Harry lands in the pile of pillows.

Harry chuckles weakly and rolls on his back to look up into Jay's angry face, "Aye. It ain'nah like I be havin' all the free time I use ta be ah havin' mate."

Jay crosses his arms as he leans his back against the wall. "Fuck. Seriously? T mentioned that the sea bitch had really started crackin' tentacles over there… But three weeks? Fuck that. Even Maleficent ain't that much of a cunt." He scoffs.

"She be ah upgradin' an addin' to our misery it be ah seemin'." Or at least it seemed that way. The sidekick in charge of the whole thing was always sure to keep him and Uma once the shop was clean, and they'd even had to bring Gil in on the night work. If T hadn't already turned him on to Ursula and Hades plan to keep Uma busy and away from Deez he would have figured it out. There was no point to this stupid upgrade. And no point in changing the plan every three days. He lets out a groan but doesn't move from the position he landed in.

Jay rubs the back of his neck, as he looks away. "What a pain in the fuckin' ass." He sighs. "I don't know how the fuck Uma does it." He admits. "If I had to work with my ol' man all the time, pretty sure one of us would end up dead."

"Aye, I don'nah be knowin' how Uma be ah doin' it. Fuck, I don'nah be knowin' how I be ah stayin' silent so much, and I be the one ah doin' it."

Jay smirks, "T did also mention you were amusing as a mute. I have a hard time seeing it though."

Harry nods curtly, "He would be ah mentionin' that." Of course that angry little shit would find his silence amusing. "But, what ya be ah needin' ta be talkin' 'bout mate? T be ah makin' it sound like it were bein' urgent."

Jay snorts, "I wouldn't say urgent," He shrugs, "But it's about Deez." He sighs. "She finally opened up about the whole tryin' ta get the cuffs off her ol' man, shit." He takes a deep breath before letting it out slowly, "But knew you or your crew would be better at navigating that. I barely know what to do when Evie cries, and she's been a part of our gang for years." He admits with a scornful look. "But, yeah, I knew you were tryin' ta talk to her about it, so was kinda hopin' ya could, ya know," He shrugs, "Get while the gettin' was good."

"Well, that ship be ah sailin' without me." Harry sighs and tosses his arms above his head dejectedly.

Jay his head fall back to look at the ceiling. "Was 'fraid ya'd say that." He sighs. "But I at least have an idea of what got her to talk about it." He adds with a frown. "T will probably be pissed, but," He shrugs, "He'll get over it." He waves off dismissively. "I mean, it's not like I meant to throw the kid under the troll, but it's Deez. How the fuck are you supposed to get something past her? She notices fucking everything, and connects dots that shouldn't be there."

Harry chuckles as he sits up, "Aye, she be ah bright one. Uma be ah thinkin' it be all the writin' about us she be ah doin'." He pulls himself up to standing, "But I think I agree with T, some kind of demigod thing. Uma can do it too, sometimes."

"Ugh." Jay pulls a face. "I can barely take one of them doin' it. Let alone two…"

"But, ya be ah tellin' her T told ya?" Harry snorts. Yeah, T was going to be pissed. But mostly at himself.

"So-so." Jay's hand wavering slightly. "I tried to play it off, but she knew where I learned it. S'not like anyone else would have the balls to follow her after a summons from her ol' man."

"Aye. So knowing T be ah tellin' ya be ah gettin' her ta talk?"

"Again, so-so. I mean talk enough to get the conversation rolling…" He sighs, "But I wasn't sure where to steer it once she started crying." He admits with a groan of frustration. "In the process, I found out that she's sure if she put in enough effort she could crack his cuffs- But she's choosing not too because she doesn't know what that would mean for the rest of us." He runs his fingers through his hair in agitation. "Which, I mean, she ain't wrong. There would definitely be some shit going down if she did." He huffs, "But, on the other hand, because of her reaction and T's description, I don't know." He lets his head in the wall. "I'm kinda on the side of fuck the isle."

Deez was tormenting herself, was willingly defying the will of an OV, all because she was afraid of what would happen to the isle? To them? A small smile, against his will, turns up the corners of his lips. No, she wasn't doing it just for them, she was trying to protect Auradon too. He drags his hand down his face, "Dammit Deez. Why ya gotta be so fuckin'..." He pushes his hair back out of his face and turns to look at Jay, "She would be ah pretendin' somethin' like that. Senior will kill her if he ever finds out. Any o' our bitch parents would."

"Tch. No fuckin' kiddin'." Jay snorts, before he turns back to Harry, "But yeah, that's why I wanted a meeting, knew ya were gonna talk ta her about it, so figured I'd give ya a hand in how."

"I may be ah needin' ta ask T ta be ah coverin' me shift one day ta be interrogatin' her at this point."

"Is that where that kid is disappearing off too so much? To work at the shop?" Jay scoffs.

"Aye, in fact, that be the only reason I could be ah gettin' away. He were tryin' ta be givin' us time ta be seein' her. Only be happenin' twice that me an' Uma be gettin' away, and I'm sure that ain'nah gonna be ah happenin' again for a while."

"Huh. Was wondering why he hadn't shown up yet..." Jay murmurs in understanding, clearly filing away that little tidbit. "Well, either way, I wouldn't tell him why ya need him ta be covering your ass."

"Aye." Harry looks down thoughtfully, "Or," He looks up with a sly grin, "I don'nah be supposin' Deez be out playin' her game with T?"

"They're supposed to be." Jay snorts, "Fuckin' knew he dicked off when he's supposed to be looking for her."

Harry shrugs, "I won'nah be ah tellin' if you won'nah." He couldn't hide the smug smile. He'd been a big fan of dicking the other gang over by letting them believe Deez was simply hiding while T did the seeking. As much as Uma and Gil hated their game, he could at least admit that it had come in handy. And honestly, the only thing that had made him salty about it was that he wasn't invited.

"Like I'm getting hit by that barge." Jay scoffs, "I ain't lookin' to get attacked by three sides at once, thank you very fucking much. Mal only tolerates that game cause D comes back less 'bitchy', and according to Mal there can only be one Queen Bitch in our gang." He rolls his eyes.

"Havin' three lasses in your family startin' ta get ta ya there mate?" Harry asks with a chuckle

"Tch." Jay huffs. "You don't even know." He grumbles darkly as his hand drifts down to his dagger, "Oh and by the way, T's a fucking lefty."

Harry's eyes widen, "Really? Now that be ah soundin' like a fun afternoon." T was a pretty good fighter for using his off-hand, and now he couldn't wait to see the strength he actually had.

"Was wondering why it was fucking taking him so long to catch on to it." Jay rolls his eyes.

"When he be so good at pickin' up everythin' else." Harry tilts his head to the side. This might be one of the only times he and Jay would get to talk, without worrying about him listening in on the conversation, "Huh… Speakin' o T though, since we be ah knowin' right where he be… Who the hell ya be ah thinkin' be ah holdin' him prisoner?"

"I mean it's gotta be his mom or dad." Jay shifts, standing up straighter.

"I don'nah know mate. I be ah knowin' lots ah wee ones, back when I were ah wee one meself, that we ah bein' kept hidden away until they were needed."

Jay studies him for a moment his lips pulling tight. "Well T's definitely not a wee one."

"Maybe that be why he be able ta be breakin' out now?" Harry frowns.

"He's been breaking out for a long time now," Jay chews his lip, "And seems to be out at all fucking hours of the damn night." He crosses his arms. "But clearly something scares the fuck outta him enough to burn away other injuries." He adds in frustration. "The kid's a walking fuckin' mess of burns and fucks only knows what..." He shifts in discomfort, "Have you ever seen his back?"

Harry shakes his head, "T ain'nah bein' one ta be lettin' me get that close ta him." He narrows his eyes, "Why? What be ah goin' on with his back?"

"Told me he fell off a roof into some glass or something stupid like that..." Jay shifts his weight, "But…" He chews his lip, "The entire back of his shirt was covered in new and old blood. And I mean fuckin' covered bro… Like I thought he was one of Cora's at first, covered. And when I got a glimpse of it-" He shakes his head, "What I caught a glimpse of was just a fucking patchwork of old ones."

"Yeah right," Harry scoffs bravely. Though he felt sick at the thought of T walking around like that, "Did it look like that kind o' injury?"

"Tch." Jay lets his head hit the wall. "You think T would fuckin' let me see something like that? He woulda fuckin' ran if I had tried… But it was- I almost fuckin'-" He shakes his head. "It was just fuckin' messed up man."

"Do ya be ah thinkin' he had ta be burnin' his back?" Harry's voice wavers at the thought.

Jay grimaces, "I didn't see anything more than a fuck ton of scars and new cuts…" He looks away.

Harry frowns, "So, he be ah burnin' anythin' that be ah scarin' him, right? But how he be ah burnin' his whole back? And why?" He shakes his head, "It don'nah be makin' sense. Most pricks only ba ah wantin' clean an unmarked holes, ya know?"

Jay frowns as he glares at the wall. "I'm thinkin' whoever the fuck is attempting to keep him a secret, is probably the one fucking up his back like that… It looked liked his skin had been split, more than a normal cut…" He swallows, as he lets his head hit the wall. "I've never seen anyone get hit by a whip, personally, but if I had to guess what the fuck those marks came from, that would be it."

"There do be them that be ah payin' for that kind o' service." Harry grimaces and wraps his arms around his waist, not that he had a lot of experience with that kind of john, Harriett always said he was too pretty for those kinds of services.

Jay studies Harry for a long moment before he goes pale, his eyes widen and his hand drops to his blade. Too many dots connecting at once. His hand subconsciously sliding over the hilt tight until his knuckles turn white. "No fucking way!" He shakes his head. "No fuckin' way. When the fuck would," His eye twitches, "he even have the fucking time to be doing that shit? It has to just be a punishment for fuckin' up or something. Can you picture T willingly doing that shit? He won't even let you near him unless he's sparrin' or givin' ya something."

Harry blinks as he looks back to Jay, "Sorry mate… I uh, I just be ah tryin' ta add the pieces up best I can." He looks away, "And I guess I just be ah havin' ah hard time seein' him go back if he don'nah be ah havin' to. The kid can hide like no one else, and if he be ah kid of an OV, well, it ain'nah like the OV be ah claimin' him. So why go back?"

Jay's silent for a moment, "I mean," He swallows, "I've had a couple of months to think about that-" He admits, "My best guess is that T doesn't want his OV to come lookin' for him. I mean if that's his punishment in private- Fuck only knows what his fuckin' parent would do to him in public..." His grip was tight on his hilt.

"But no one knows who T is. So how they be ah findin' him?"

"Tch." Jay scoffs, "If that's how they fuckin' treat him, would it surprise you if they didn't bother coming up with a real name?" He scowls, "Besides, doesn't really matter, name or not if an OV comes down hollerin' for someone we've never heard of, wouldn't take much to put two and two together at this point..."

Harry frowns, but before he can argue he recalls listening to Pain and Panic talk about why Deez had the same name as her father. If a god couldn't be bothered to give his baby girl a proper name, who could say there weren't other assholes out there with the same fucked up thought. "Alright, aye, I be ah givin' ya that one… And it would be ah' parent they were tryin' ta keep their kid prisoner."

Jay's eyes narrow before a look of revulsion falls over his features. His grip slacks on his blade before he pulls out his dagger and throws it to the middle of the room. "Two guesses as to his father is." He says as it clatters to the ground.

"You be ah thinkin'..." Harry's eyes narrow as he stares at the spinning blade, "No. No way. That old prick can'nah be havin' kids. Ain'nah he supposed ta be ah virgin for god or somethin' fuckin' stupid like that?"

"Tch," Jay scoffs with disgust, "Ended up fucking here didn't he?" He crosses his arms angrily over his chest.

Harry tilts his head to the side and nods, "Aye…" He purses his lips from side to side before he sighs, "But what did he be ah doin' ta be landin' himself here with us heathens and villains?"

"Ex-fucking-actly." Jay snarls. "It ain't like he opted out like the other sidekicks and shadier shop owners and shit. His fuckin' church came with him." He growls in frustration.

"So, what we be ah doin' with this shit we be ah thinkin' we be ah knowin'?" Harry sighs. It wasn't like there was much they could do. If the big priest was T's dad… What difference did that make? Other than possibly knowing where T went when he vanished for days, sometimes weeks, at a time. It also meant acknowledging the possibility that he and Jay could both be right. T did have a problem with closeness; lacked a certain intimacy. It had been a problem for him at first until Uma and Gil had helped him through it. But if T was having the same problem… His eyes narrow. Could T's father be… His mind closes on the thought.

Jay scowls, his eyes narrow as he opens his mouth before snapping it shut. His jaw tense as his eyes drilled into the wall across from him. His knuckles turn white as he grips his biceps. "Fuck!" His arms swing out in rage as he turns and slams his foot into a wall. "I'm starting to understand why T's so fucking secretive, and I fucking hate it." He growls before he turns back around, slumps against the wall, and slides down until his ass hits the floor with a thump. "What the fuck ever." He hisses. "S'not like we can do shit about it. And fuck only knows what the fuck T would do if one of us even so much as hinted that we knew something about him." The back of his head slams against the wall. "Fuck!"

Harry absently reaches out for Jay in concern before he lets his hand drop, "Mate, ya be ah hurtin' yerself if ya be ah slammin' yerself around like that," He sighs. It wasn't like he didn't feel exactly the same. Pissed. Sick. Maybe a little relieved at possibly figuring out the big puzzle, but that was just it. Had they figured it out? "Look, I be ah knowin' there ain'nah much we can be ah doin', but you can be ah scoutin' it out if ya be ah wantin'. Be ah tryin' ta get real info, aye?"

The expressions on Jay's face shift so quickly it was hard to keep up with, but it eventually settles on a look of nausea. "Honestly man, I'd rather not confirm this one…" He admits lowly, his tone as dark as it was defeated.

"I don'nah be blamin' ya mate." Harry nods, "I, just did'nah be wantin' ya ta be bangin' yerself up on ah maybe."

Jay takes a deep breath and closes his eyes, tilting his head back to lean against the wall. "Yeah… A maybe…" He sighs before his eyes drop to the dagger in the center of the room. "But… I mean, what are the odds that his name is literally a cross. Like a fucking million to one?"

Harry's eyes widen. He'd never thought about it. "Ya be ah havin' me there again mate. I don'nah be knowin'."

Jay swallows as he looks away from the dagger. "Or that he'd know exactly where to find gold plated shit in the church, or even to look there for it?" His teeth clenched.

"I be ah thinkin' ya did'nah be wantin' ta be thinkin' o' this no more." Harry points out, wishing Jay would stop. He was starting to look pale, and while Harry found all this to be terrifying to think about, he worried him that Jay was taking this so hard."

It takes several heartbeats before Jay lets out a sigh. "You're fucking right, I don't." He takes a deep breath as he turns to look at Harry. "So, ya gonna talk to Deez?"

"Aye. I can be ah swingin' out that way." And he could be swinging through the red lantern district on his way back.

* * *

 **Hey again!**

 **Right... Questions...**

 **What do you think of Jay and Harry having to scramble to meet? Things certainly seem to be getting harder for the secrets on the isle.**

 **Do you agree with the assumption that Ursula is only doing a renovation to keep the Sea3 busy and away from Deez?**

 **How about the Revelations Jay and Harry had? Any of them strick a nerve? Are you nervous that more people are starting to put together T's past?**

 **What do you think T will do?**

 **Let us know :)**

 **Lots of love Descendants fam**

 **-Dark-**


	97. Harry's Adventure

Heya Descendants long time no talk.

Sorry about the lack of posting, Dark and I have been hella busy.

Thank you again to everyone responding to our stories, your comments are no joke, the things that get us through the week. (Besides actually getting to write of course ;) ) We know it's been a minute, so without further ado...

* * *

 **A few hours later…**

Harry grins as he jumps down from the sheer cliff edge onto the first of the boulders that lined the 'secret' path to the little hideaway. This was so much easier than rowing the dang dingy over, though he'd sooner be keelhauled and drowned than ever admit that to Uma. And not just because of her wrath either. Honestly, in a way he couldn't explain, it helped remind him that despite everything she did to earn his respect and admiration, she was still human.

The sound of a flute makes him smile again as he jumps down to the sandy beach. Of course Gil was here, and the notes floating in the air were the only evidence he needed to know the two weren't busy with their sword work.

Ah, to be free of Ursula.

"Hiya." He greets as he rounds a thick, gnarled palm tree. He grips it with one hand and holds himself swaying next to it as he watches the two laying out on the beach.

"Harry!" Deez jumps up and runs over to hug him, throwing herself into his free arm as she nearly knocks him to the ground. "You and Uma were so tired we hardly got to talk the other night."

"Aye princess, I be sorry for that." Harry chuckles as he winds his fingers through her hair and holds her close for a moment. "But that be why I be here now, ta talk."

Gil frowns and quickly packs his flute away before he stands, "Something happen?"

Harry gives Gil a smug smile, "Nothin' so bad ya be ah needin' ta worry that sweet head o' yours." He wraps his arm around Deez and picks her up along his side so they can join Gil.

Deez chuckles as Harry plops her on the ground next to Gil before he sandwiches her, "So, what's up." She asks, looking up at him thoughtfully.

How was he going to do this without giving himself and Jay away? "Well, I could'nah help but be ah noticin' that ya were bein' mighty affectionate when me and Uma got here. And I ain'nah complainin', but it _were_ bein' a big difference." There. That was nice and not incriminating.

"Oh." Deez drops her eyes to the sand, "I just, I wanted to spend all the time with you I could, and being down doesn't seem like a good way to spend what little time we have."

Gil frowns as he wraps one arm over Deez's shoulder.

Harry nods, "But that bein' all it were?" he asks with a stern look on his face.

When Deez doesn't respond Gil leans closer, "You should ask him," he gently prompts.

Deez looks up at Gil and sighs before she looks over to Harry.

"Shrimpy be ah gettin' yer tongue there princess?" Harry chuckles and moves a strand of her hair out of her face, gently tucking it behind her ear, "Ya be knowin' ya can be askin' me anythin', right?"

"Aye," Deez nods, which makes Harry and Gil chuckle, "Sometimes it's just hard."

Harry and Gil scoot closer together, pressing her tightly between them. "Aye, sometimes it be hard ta be ah talkin'." Harry nods.

"But talkin' is really the only way to make things feel better," Gil adds encouragingly.

"Aye, but there be somethin' else that can ah be helpin' ta make things feel bett-"

Gil slaps Harry in the back of the head in perfect intimidation of Uma, "She needs to talk Harry." He glares at his brother. "And it doesn't make ya feel better forever, it just makes ya forget in the moment." He shakes his head.

Deez narrows her eyes suspiciously at the two.

"I'll be ah talkin' to ya 'bout it later princess, promise." Harry quickly offers with a wink, internally cursing his big mouth. "I wanna be ah hearin' 'bout this question." Before he ruined a perfectly good prompt from Gil.

"I was just curious," Deez starts as she pulls her knees to her chest, "If you would free your father from here if you could."

Harry laughs deeply, "Would I be ah freein' that old codfish from here?" His laughter continues for a few moments before he sobers. What kind of question was that? Why would that help her with her dilemma over freeing her father? "I don'nah be ah knowing. What be the worst thing he be ah doin'? Scaring ah bunch of forever kids? I guess he did be kidnappin' the girl that be ah playin' 'mommy' to them? And a pixie. He be ah right dick at times, the ol' drunkard. But it ain'nah bein' like he ain'nah doin' the exact same thing here on the isle that he were in Neverland." He shakes his head.

Deez curls tighter around herself, but doesn't say anything.

If he wanted her to be open and honest with him, he was going to have to dig deeper than that, "He be ah mean drunk, and he ain'nah been doin' me or me sisters any favors," he grimaces as he unconsciously pulls Deez tighter to his side. Gil's grip on his shoulder helps to steady him, and he gives the other boy a quick smile before he looks down to Deez again, "Do I think he deserves to be here? I don'nah be knowin', but I do be ah knowin' that with 'im here he ain'nah hurtin' other kids anymore, just us that be ah stuck here with him."

Gil shoots him an encouraging smile from above Hyades' head, clearly approving of the answer before he lowers his eyes to her. "You'll feel better." He nudges.

Deez sighs, "I got into a fight with Jay a bit ago because he was mad about me going back home to get more tablets-"

Gil turns to Harry with a look of warning on his face, as if the other boy knew, and probably did, that the comment was going to send his blood pressure through the roof.

Harry swallows his anger before he turns back to Hyades. At least she was writing again. That showed progress. He'd never been so concerned for her as he was when T told them she wasn't writing anymore.

"-so I could start writing again, writing to the king." She shakes her head and sweeps her hand in front of her, "And I uh, realized where a lot of my anger was coming from. Seeing as your so curious and angry, I'm guessing you also know what happens at the temple though." She sighs in frustration.

Harry lets out his own sigh as he hangs his head, "Aye, ya be catchin' me there lass." He didn't see the point in lying about it. He knew from experience it would only make things worse to deny something she already knew.

"So you and Jay do talk." Deez shrugs before she turns to Gil, "I told you they'd be friends."

Gil frowns, "I don't think that's the point Deez." He leans down and presses his lips to her temple. "And I know ya know that."

Deez scrunches her face up in frustration before she sighs again.

Harry hides his grin at Gil's swift rebuke and rescue. Leave it to their sweet boy to know exactly how to diffuse a situation. He was grateful. He didn't need their secret meetings to become even less of a secret than they already were. Though it didn't surprise him that Deez had managed to pick up on it.

"Fine. So then you already know my dad wants me to free him, remove the cuffs. That's what he wants when he shows up. A little while ago I realized I could break them. Sometimes I can feel the seam of the band. It's hard though," she tilts her head to the side, "And it's like it comes and goes, which I don't understand yet. And I don't know what he'd do if he was free, so I make him think I have to get stronger so he gives me breaks." As soon as the last word leaves her lips she drops her head to her knees, hiding her face under her hair.

Harry couldn't count the emotions that swirled through him at the admission if he tried. His hand sinks into her silky locks as he brushes it soothingly. "Ya should jus' be lettin' the prick go an be ah done with it." He points out with a restrained sigh. Nothing her old man could reign over Auradon was worth her torturing herself like she was. Fuck them for leaving them here to rot. It's not like Senior would stick around once he was freed anyways. He'd probably go right after whoever got him stuck on this lousy spit of rock in the first place.

Deez slowly shakes her head, as if afraid of discouraging his attention, "I can't. Not until everyone that doesn't deserve to be here is freed." She leans into Harry's side, giving him more access to her hair, "And if I do free him, who knows what kind of deals he has with other villains. I know he and Maleficent have worked together. And Ursula. As good as it would be to have them gone, it would be so short-lived." Her frame shakes with a cold chuckle, "Don't you know good always wins. They'd end up right back here and be all the more pissed."

Harry's lips purse to the side in distaste. He subconsciously turns to her before he mindlessly begins to braid her hair. He'd forgotten about Senior's deals for a moment. But still, "Ain'nah no guarantee that he be ah seein' them deals through for years though. Ya could be lettin' him free, and then be wipin' yer hands of it." He hated the picture T had constructed for him. The look on his face and the boy's tone would always stand out to him. He wasn't sure he'd ever seen the usually even-tempered boy so… Passionate? That might not be the right word. Expressive, definitely though. To the bone. The thought made him shudder as his eyes drop to her hands without his consent.

Deez shudders and tucks her hands under her knees, "I can't. If they get out, even just him, no one would ever let us out. And then what does all my writing add up to?"

Harry frowns when she hides her hands. So she'd figured out he knew all of it then. And now he knew that T wasn't exaggerating. But why hide her hands? Shame? Embarrassment? He understood shame more than most. Not that she had anything to be ashamed or embarrassed about. She was just doing what they all had to do to survive. Placate her OV. "It be worth doin' that ta yerself, though?"

Gil turns and studies Harry in confusion, his mouth opens but he snaps it shut and instead scoots closer to Hyades in quiet support.

Harry swallows a sigh. Thank Poseidon for his sweet boy knowing how to read social cues like a fucking Aurdonian prince. He could kiss him. Would have, if it wouldn't have given Deez's an out from the question at hand.

"Yes." Deez nods without looking up, "It's completely worth it. My hands heal almost instantly. But we only get one shot if we can get out of here."

Gil's face darkens when she says heal, but instead of interrupting her he pulls her into his lap, seamlessly closing the space between him and Harry without interrupting the braid.

"Aye, but at what cost lass?" Harry asks as he finishes braiding her hair. He studies her in concern before his eyes soften. It was a noble notion, and one he expected from the small girl hiding in Gil's muscular arms. Noble, but stupid.

"Nothing. That's why I don't understand why Jay and you get so mad." With practiced ease, she twists in Gil's arms to hide her face against his chest.

Harry's eyes narrow, "I imagine we be gettin' mad for the same reason, ya be havin' a choice in the matter Deez." He shakes his head. "Fuck what he be doin' when he be free. It ain'nah gonna affect ah one of us. He ain'nah ever be ah showin' any interest in us." He points out with a frown.

"You can't know that for sure. No one can. And I wouldn't be able to live with it if someone got hurt. He can take anyone with him if he doesn't have those fucking cuffs on."

Gil rubs his chin over her head in a gentle caress as he holds her more securely. "We can't." He whispers, "But that don't mean we wouldn't be willin' ta run the risk if it meant someone, at least one of us anyways, wouldn't be hurt by their parent anymore." He murmurs into her hair.

"Aye, what the sweet boy be ah sayin' an' more." Harry nods, "S'not like yer ol' man be ah yellin' that it be his daughter that be ah gettin' it off."

"He'd explain exactly how he managed to pull one over them." Deez laughs harshly, "Like shove their faces in their oversight, 'look how stupid you were' style."

Harry's eyes narrow before he shrugs, "Fair enough." He concedes, "But I'd rather never be gettin' off this rock than be havin' ya have ta be doin' somethin' like that whenever he be ah callin'." He admits with a frown, "Life might not ah be perfect here, but we, Uma, Gil, and me, be ah makin' it work alright…"

"Same," Gil adds softly. "S'not worth freedom if ya have to suffer for it alone Deez."

"That's fine." Deez shrugs, "But I'm not giving up hope that we can get out of here. I'll keep writing to the king, thanks. I'm not changing my mind."

Harry frowns in disapproval. "It do be your choice lass, more than any o' the rest o' us be ah havin'. But I be thinkin' that no freedom be worth a wee sister sufferin' so much for just the hopes of a treasure, instead of a sure thing o' one…"

Gil nods his head as he squeezes Deez closer. "It ain't like the rest of us are able ta choose whether or not to listen to our parents or not… And it sounds ta me," He looks between Hyades and Harry, "That ya might be havin' a choice, but no choice at the same time, which leaves ya where it leaves the rest of us…" He adds with a confused frown, "If that makes sense. I know I don't know everything 'bout this, but I don't need to, I think, to be readin' between these lines."

Harry smiles at Gil's ever so simple phrasing of such a complicated issue. The boy wasn't wrong. From where Deez was sitting, freeing her father wasn't an option. It was, however, her choice. He didn't like it. Hated it in fact. But it's not like he could make her free her father, without being exactly like her father. The whole issue was a paradox that made his head hurt.

"This is why I never wanted to talk about it. It was better when I was the only one who knew what I was doing."

Harry lifts a brow at Gil's instant disappointment. It was a rare look on the boy.

"Don't be dumb Deez," Gil reprimands as he pulls her back by the shoulders so he could stare into her eyes, "It helps knowin' that you at least have a choice in whatever's happening. I know I don't have all the pieces but I don't need it all to understand it. I might not like it, but I can respect your choice. Your one of the smartest people I know, if you think it's a bad idea, then it's probably a bad idea. We don't have to like it, to respect it."

"Ah," Harry nods in approval, "What he be ah sayin'." He quickly agrees, after struggling to come up with a response himself.

Gil gives a curt nod and sends him a smile of appreciation. "We trust ya ta know what's best for you Deez. We're just worried. But what type of family would we be if we didn't care? Or wish the situation was different?"

"Aye." Harry nods, "I be ah wishin' it be ah different… But me sweet boy be ah right. If ye be thinkin' that be what's best for ya…" He hangs his head with a sigh. He couldn't bring himself to finish his thought. Gil was a lot more... open-minded he guessed when it came to this kind of shit. Personally, he wanted to talk her into freeing her old man, but after Gil's statement, saying that they trusted her judgment, which they did, it just was a moot point. Their hands were as tied as hers, as much as he hated it. It just made her like the rest of them again. A slave to their parents' whims.

Deez sighs and wipes at her face, "Can we just leave it at I know what I'm doing, and this is the best I can do for everyone right now." She sighs and looks between them, "If I change my mind, I'll let you know. And does this mean I have to tell Uma?"

"Secrets don't belong in families," Gil states with a conviction that makes a genuine smile crack on Harry's lips.

"Aye." Harry chuckles, finally giving in to the urge to play with her silky hair again. He undoes the braid before he runs his fingers through coaxingly. "That they don't. But if it be ah helpin' we can be the ones that be doin' the sharin' so ya don'nah have to be dealin' with the brunt of our Kraken's wrath. So then she can be broachin' it all calm an' the like." It was the least he could offer to do.

Deez's face brightens for a moment before she sinks against Gil, "That's not fair to any of you, Uma should be hearing it from me I guess."

Gil shrugs, "It's up to you, but if it's you, it's gotta be sooner rather than later." He admits, "I can't keep nothin' from Uma when she knows there's something there…" He looks away from the two of them, "Sorry Deez."

"That do be ah makin' things ah mite hard with Ursula's shop improvements," Harry adds in frustration before his eyes light up, "But be makin' it easier in the same breath. Ain't like we'll be havin' much time ta be interrogated by our Kraken if we all be too tired ta be ah talkin'." He points out with a grin.

Deez frowns, "I guess, if it comes up you guys can go ahead and tell her," She nods, "but if possible, please let me be the one to do it."

Gil tucks his head into Hyades' hair. "Thank you for understanding." He whispers, sounding so much smaller than his large frame made him seem capable of.

Deez reaches up and pats Gil's cheek before she wraps her arms around his neck, hiding her face again.

Harry watches the two of them with a smile. Their baby girl and sweet boy comforting each other made him relax if even just a little. He might not be thrilled with Deez's decision, in fact, he hated it, but Gil was right, as usual, when it came down to it. They couldn't force her to do anything without being fucking hypocrites. It was as comforting as it was disheartening to think of Deez as being as helpless as the rest of them when it came to the wrath from their OVs.

"Want to stay and learn more about making swords?" Deez asks once she pulls back again

Harry's lip twitches into a grin at the invitation, before it falls to a frown. "I would be ah lovin' that lass, but I be ah havin' business that be ah needin' me attention before we be havin' no time at all." He winks at her and rubs her scalp one last time before he pulls himself to his feet.

Gil furrows his brow at Harry before he sighs, "We should get back to work ourselves. We still have two more swords to make, before startin' on me and Deez'."

"And then Uma's sword," Deez adds with a conspirator's grin.

The confusion on Gil's face disappears at the reminder. "I'm excited to start on the tentacles."

Deez nods and jumps to her feet, "Then what are we waiting for?"

Gil chuckles as he follows her to her feet. "Hope your business leads ta treasure, man." He pats Harry on the shoulder with one last lingering look.

"Aye." Harry agrees, "That be ah two of us." Though he really hoped it didn't.

* * *

The tall cathedral loomed over him like a hurricane, dark and threatening. Harry pops his lips and claps his hands together, suddenly nervous about this plan. Could Frollo really have a kid hidden from the isle?

Better question, could he handle it if he discovered two very hard truths today?

Harry sighs deeply before he walks up the stairs, trudging like a condemned man heading to the gallows. It wasn't like he had a choice. After watching Jay's reaction the night before- He had to know. It hadn't been like Jay at all. His stomach twisted into a tighter knot.

Even if he didn't want too. He knew the thought wasn't going anywhere without the truth. It wasn't even about figuring out the puzzle that was T at the moment, so much as it was needing to know for himself.

There were so many signs that pointed in this direction, but an equal amount that didn't. In general, T was a pretty laid back kid that knew how to make an impression. And was fucking ridiculously fearless, like stupidly recklessly fearless. On the other hand, he was pretty sure the boy flinched any time someone made a sudden move or jumped when he was touched. It was usually hard to spot under his layers of clothes… But if what Jay said was true, and he had no reason to think Jay would lie to him at this point, what the fuck was happening to the kid?

If it wasn't for Jay's visceral reaction to it, He would have bet all the gold in the world that Jay had just been pulling his leg about T's back.

It seemed almost ridiculous to think someone would be out walking around, or rather roof hopping, with that many injuries. But he'd seen the way the other boy had burned off the tentacle shaped bruises himself. His stomach turns. And that was disturbing to think about. What the hell type of consequences could be so scary that you would rather mutilate yourself?

He had wholly believed T when he said he had to because he wasn't allowed to leave where ever the fuck he was being held. He'd been too squirrelly after the confession for it to have been anything less than the truth.

He stops outside the looming wooden doors that dwarfed him, his eyes drawn to the outline of what he imagined used to be a golden cross. The shape puts him on edge before he slowly reaches out for the rope handle and pulls it open before hesitantly stepping in.

The inside of the church was dimly lit, the sparse light coming in from the broken stained glass windows combined with a few hundred small lit candles barely covered the entire room, leaving many shadowed nooks and crannies for anyone to lurk in. His eyes land on a picture hidden in shadows. He steps closer to investigate it, his lips turning to a frown as he takes in the grim depiction of one man standing in front of another with hands tied behind his back. The bottom part of the frame had a single 'I' directly under and centered with the horrific scene.

Huh.

He steps back, noting twelve more lining the walls as he crept his way from one to another, each picture growing grimmer. He watches the first man forced to walk with a giant wooden cross before he stops at the one with the man falling to his knees and being whipped. The letters 'VII' marked on the frame beneath it.

Harry shudders at the picture before he quickly steps away. What type of 'god' wanted this shit up in his halls?

He shakes his head to pull himself out of his thoughts. It was stupid to creep himself out before he even got answers. He couldn't afford to have his mind made up already, not when he needed to know for certain.

He nervously begins to look around, trying to figure out the layout of this huge building as he continued walking, though now he avoiding looking at any more pictures. His echoing steps did nothing to diminish the feeling of disquiet.

Eventually, he finds himself in a huge room with a stage at one end with a lot of broken looking benches facing it. Along one wall there were tiny looking rooms with thin doors. A shiver runs up his spine at the thought of what those could be used for.

He was thinking of making a run for it when a hand suddenly slams down on his shoulder, making him nearly jump out of his skin. "Oy, ya be ah wantin' ta be warnin' ah man ah'fore ya be ah touchin' him mate."

"My apologies young sir." A thin, elderly man in old, but well-tended, robes pulls his hand from Harry's shoulder, "Is there something I can do for you?"

"Aye." Harry steps back almost immediately, "I be ah thinkin' o' bout what be comin' after this, someone be mentionin' hell be ah worse than the isle, and I did'nah be believing them…" He quickly lies. "An' they be sayin' ya be the man to come to if it be ah botherin' me." He adds figuring it wouldn't hurt to blow hot air up the man's robes. He looks down, "Somethin' bout salvation or somethin'?" It didn't seem to matter what OV you talked, they all loved praise.

"Well young man, my name is Dom Frollo, and I am the archdeacon here. So it was good advice you received on where to go for answers at the very least." Frollo nods as he gestures to one of the decrepit benches.

Harry schools his features. And T be callin' him long-winded, he turns and rolls his eyes before he sits on one of the sturdier-looking benches. This was going to be painful to sit through and swallow.

"Have you ever heard of the Bible?"

Harry squints his eyes in thought, "Not'ah clue." He admits unashamedly. "What that ah be?" It wasn't difficult to feign interest at least.

Frollo smiles warmly as he reaches into the back of the bench and pulls out a small book, "Can you read?"

"Aye," Harry nods, losing interest almost immediately when he sees the bible's no more than a book.

"Wonderful my boy. What do you say you look this over, let me bookmark a few pages you might find helpful," Frollo reaches into his robes and pulls out several ribbons before he flips to several pages in the book, leaving a ribbon each time he stopped, "There now." He holds the book out for Harry, "You read that over, and come back to me with any questions that you have."

Harry tilts his head curiously, his eyes watching the vulture-like-man carefully as he tentatively takes the book. "Aye, an' if I be ah readin' this, it be meanin' me salvation?" He asks as he flips through the pages speculatively.

"That's one part of it. We are all sinners. Not just those who were forced to live here to pay for their past mistakes. We're born sinners, and we have to work to be worthy of salvation. It's not an easy road, but I'm sure you'll agree that everlasting redemption and eternal peace is worth it."

"Aye, everlastin' redemption and peace do be ah soundin' nice ta this pirate." Harry lies, though his head tilts in genuine confusion. "So, yer ah here on this spit, jus' cause ya were born to this-" He holds up the bible, wavering it between them. "then?"

"God works in mysterious ways. He tests us you see, because he loves us and wants to see us be the strongest we can. But God is also wrathful to those who scorn him." Frollo warns gently.

Harry frowns. That didn't answer his question, now did it. "So this God'ah be ah challengin' ya by sendin' ya here?" He lifts a brow.

"Well no, I chose to come here. My duty is to save souls, and who more needs the chance at salvation than these poor unfortunate outcasts that are forced to live here. Don't they deserve the chance to atone for their sins?"

Harry's brow lifts. "Ya be choosin…." His eyes narrowed speculatively, huh. He knew there were people, dumb, dumb, dumb, people, who opted to join the villains here on this stupid rock. And from the man's own account, he just wanted to 'save' the lost souls?

Something about that didn't sit right with him. "Why' ya be doin' somethin' like that?" Pops out of his mouth before he can stop himself. "Ain'nah lick on this isle be worth savin'."

"Not even you?" Frollo asks with a small smile.

Harry blinks, "Well, I ah," He frowns, what type of semantic bullshit was that? "I be ah hopin' not." He finally backpedals.

"You see, there are those worthy of being saved. All it takes is the will to walk in and ask." Frollo chuckles softly, the sound a soothing, low melody, "You aren't the first person to question the sanity of my choice."

"Bet I'm not," Harry mutters, seriously who the fuck would opt for this shit hole? He knew about some teacher, Yensid or whatever, making the choice. When Deez was going to school she'd always talk about Yensid this, or Yensid that. Still, something about this man made him unsettled. He knew that the only people that came with their belongings were the actual OV's. That's how his Da be havin' his ship ta be givin' away. So, what the fuck?

Did Auradon build this fucker a church? Or was he just... _Wishing_ that was the case? "Mighty kind o' ya ta be sacrificin' yer life for us heathens." He responds carefully.

"It's my duty to God to help the weak and the small, if any seek salvation, it is my duty to guide them." Frollo steeples his hands in front of his chest.

"Huh…" Harry studies the man with disbelief. "So ya be throwin' away a cushy life in Auradon ta be savin' the likes ah me?"

"I am a man in service to God my dear boy, I have made vows to give up many of the world's comforts in order to better serve my fellow man."

"Aye," Harry nods, sizing the man up. "Must be ah one helluva god ya be servin' for ya ta be givin' up that fer yer fellow man."

"I serve the _only_ God. The true God."

"The only God I be knowin' be Hades, and the ones' o' the sea. Did'nah realize there be ah true one."

A small sneer pulls at Frollo's lips, "Those are false gods. Heretics. Beings that would gladly lead you away from the righteous path."

Harry scratches the side of his face in bewilderment, "An yer god be in Auradon or somethin'?"

"God is everywhere. He is omnipotent."

Harry looks around in confusion, "Well he ain'nah being here." He states as he looks away from the man before he could read the disbelief in his eyes.

"Even in the darkest times, God is there. Always watching."

"God must'ah be one helluva freak ta be watchin'." Harry blurts out without thinking. That was really fucking creepy to think about. Someone watching you in your lowest moments, and doing nothing. At least Senior kept to his temple.

Frollo tilts his head slightly before he leans forward and taps the book in Harry's hand, "Read the pages I marked for you. They'll help you understand. And of course I'm here if you have any questions, but first, you should try to educate yourself as best you can."

At the dismissal, Harry stands up, "I be ah doin' jus' that then. I be ah curious bout this god ya be ah so devoted too, that ya would ah be givin' up everything for." He starts backing away. "Did'nah be a knowin' there be-" Harry stops himself, something in his gut telling him not to mention his knowledge about Yensid. "A hero among us unfortunates as it were. I be ah definitely tellin' me captain' bout this." He holds up the bible. "Ain'nah one of us not be ah needin' a bit o' savin' in our life." He certainly would not be doing any such thing. If Uma found out about this he was sure he'd be done for. He was surprised at how quickly the man had descended upon him, and how silent. Honestly, the whole endeavor was pretty disquieting, and all he wanted to do was run. His curiosity was doused with the vibes this 'servant of God' was puttin' out. He should have tried the roof first.

"Ah," Frollo nods in understanding, "Here, let me mark another passage for you." He takes the book, "Perhaps a different perspective might help you understand why I would choose to be like _Daniel_ ," A smile curves his lips, "A sheep surrounded by lions. Rather than a _Judas_."

"Aye," Harry nods, "I be ah interested in that meself." He takes the book back before he scurries backward away from the man's, whatever it was that had been setting off his warning bells since he walked in.

* * *

 **Later that night, after the midnight mass**

It wasn't every day that such a young sinner walked into his church seeking redemption. And as confused as that boy had seemed, he'd been genuinely interested in the idea of redemption and eternal peace.

And he was planning on sharing it with others in his circle, his 'captain'. How absolutely delightful. He was pretty sure that the boy was the son of Captain James Hook. He'd look into it later though.

He stops outside a door, smiling at the sound of the violin playing on the other side. Tonight he was going to let himself enjoy what little reward he did get on this miserable isle. He reaches into his inner robe pocket and pulls out a key ring.

A twisted smile curved his lips as he unlocks the door to find his payment for being such a benevolent soul. His prize was dancing seductively around the room. Waiting for him. Just the way he liked it. It had been a while since he'd earned the treat so deservingly, but could you blame him? He had given up everything to help outcasts, so why couldn't he have just this one thing to covet of his own.

His eyes linger on her curly black hair that falls in waves down her back. He moves on to her warm walnut skin peeking out from under the silky material of her dress as she turns. Then he locks eyes with brilliant emerald green when she looks coyly at his entrance. The sound of her bangles clinking together sent fire through his veins as she danced for him, and only him.

He just hoped she hadn't gone and ruined herself for him again. He would not tolerate her foolishness well tonight if he found her skin marred by more flames. He hoped his lessons were doing a better job of making her understand just how fragile she was.

"Good evening Faustina." He greets as he locks the door behind him. Faustina. She was indeed a treasure when she was dancing. How she reminding him of the beautiful one that got away. The one that landed him here, with the heathens. His hand tightens around the leather whip in his hand.

That could wait. For now, all he wanted was to lose himself in her dance.

A smile that doesn't quite reach her eyes warms up her face as she waits for the song to end. Once it does she dips into a courtesy, "Father." She greets softly, head bowed.

* * *

So,

What did you guys think of Harry's adventures? Satisfied that he finally got to talk to Deez? Disturbed by his visit to the church? Upset he didn't get any real answers? Curious what he'll do with all this information? We know we are.

I know a lot of you were looking forward to seeing him on screen. So did we deliver? Or are you guys devastated we didn't have Harry push more? Would you have in that situation?

And what about that scene at the end? Were you happy to actually see Faustina on screen? Did it make anyone else's stomach turn? Dark had a serious shudder attack after writing that one, she does do an amazing Frollo though, amiright?

Let us know in the comments below

-Twisted


	98. Free Time

Sup Descendants,

A couple of quick things.

Firstly to FC, Dobby, & Nicole thank you so much for your insights into the last chapter. Dark and I were delighted to hear that you found Frollo creepy AF. It's a hard headspace to be in.

Also to FC, yes that girl was T.

Sorry, we couldn't post another chapter sooner. Looks like Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays are going to be our posting days for any of you keeping track... Before we start writing.

That being said, we hope you guys enjoy our newest chapter!

-Twisted

* * *

 **A week later...**

Mal frowns as she leaned back in her chair, listening to the conversation between T and Deez with feigned disinterest. She wasn't sure why D even wanted updates on the people she could no longer see. It's not like good news ever existed on the isle. And didn't D see Gil enough without having to talk about his whereabouts? She frowns. Unless she wasn't seeing the guppy's retarded giant?

That would be news to her. And T was surprisingly unupset about it for someone who had sacrificed his secrets for the revival of their stupid 'club'. She rolls her eyes, still annoyed with the questions she'd asked him. Whatever. She continues to sketch the picture of the two of them, absently. Wasn't her problem if the book club ended. She'd kept to her end of the bargain.

"So, ya know," T scratches the back of his head, "Don't freak if I go missing now and then. I'm tryin' ta help out, but the bitch keeps changing her mind on what the layout's gonna be." He finishes sternly.

D frowns as she watches T, "So, they have absolutely no free time, at all?"

Mal can't help her smirk, good. Now she wouldn't have to worry about Uma, and could focus her attention where it mattered. Cora and Atilla.

"Not a fuckin' minute," T affirms with a frown. "Which means Jay and I are gonna have to take over the smithing. Ya know, like when I can't cover for him." He shrugs. "Not that I won't try, but it's difficult to replace Gil on a construction site, he kinda stands out."

"Oh." D plops down onto her bed.

Mal's eyes narrow at the defeated expression on Hyades' lips. Gross. Why the fuck did she even care? It's not like she could even fucking see them. Seriously? How fucking sensitive was her most recent member? Honestly, she should just be happy Ursula wasn't doing something worse than she was. Then again, she frowns, they should all be happy that their parents weren't doing something worse than they were.

It was like the unspoken rule on the isle. It could always be worse.

"So… Yeah." T pats D's shoulder.

Mal can't help her snort at the awkward attempt at comfort on T's part. Disgusted he'd even try to comfort someone in front of her. She wasn't an idiot, she knew her gang comforted each other, but never so brazenly.

Not that it mattered with such a piss poor attempt. It was more like a pity pat than an actual form of comfort. She smirks. At least she had one up on T there. She'd tried to be a comfort, at least for Evie.

D furrows her brow as she looks between the folding screen towards Mal. She purses her lips before she looks back to T, "I'll let Jay know, but we might just be working the metals into basic shapes until Gil can come back, or working on the formulas with Carlos."

"Speaking of Carlos, any idea where he is?" T asks curiously, "I got a new project for us to work on."

Mal's eyes widen, "What?" The last time those two worked on a project Evie had torn up their hangout with scraps of fabric.

"It's not more fabric is it?" Hyades asks, strangely on the same wavelength.

"Nah," T shakes his head. "Just found something for us to tinker with and fix." He shrugs.

Mal narrows her eyes, sure she wasn't suspicious of T's motives, but she still hated being left in the dark. "As I stated before, what? As in what are you commandeering my pup's time on now?"

T frowns as he shifts and pulls a small machine out of his bag, and shows it to Mal. "A machine?" He shrugs, "Not much more to it than that… Just figured it would be fun ta fix something with him."

Bor-fuckin-ring. Mal's face twists in distaste. "Seriously?" She questions, "You do that shit too?"

"I mean, kinda, I try, but there's a reason I'm looking for C."

"You hit a wall with it?" D asks as she looks the machine over curiously.

T snorts, "I don't touch until Carlos can look shit over anymore. I've found I'm good at de-assembly only." He admits with a shrug.

"Disassembly." D absently corrects before she flops back on her bed to stare at the ceiling.

"Yeah, that one." T nods, "I'm only good at that part."

Huh. Mal frowns at the sudden realization T was better at utilizing her people than she was. She scowls, "Well what does the machine do?"

T shrugs, "Hopefully start." He states as he tucks it into his messenger bag.

Mal rolls her eyes, "You would want to tinker with a machine without knowing what it does."

"Oh." T blinks at her. "That kinda do," He grins, "With any luck tattoos."

Mal arcs one eyebrow, "You want to fix a tattoo machine? Why?"

"Huh. Wasn't expecting you to care so much about something you care so little about- Do you want a tattoo, too?"

"No." Mal snorts, "Whatever, just seems stupid to try to fix something you can't use."

T shrugs, "You could though." He gestures to the wall covered in her art, "Just didn't know if you wanted one."

"I'd have to like people to want to put my art on them."

T studies her for a moment before he shrugs, "Suit yourself, was just offering since you'd probably kick ass at it."

Mal furrows her brow again as she drops her eyes from T to D. "And don't you dare leave before you fix what you fucking broke."

T blinks at her in confusion. "What did I break?"

Mal gestures to Hyades, "Her, _obviously_. You broke it, you fix it. I don't want her to mess with my vibes here."

"I'm right here assholes," D grumbles.

"And?" Mal rolls her eyes, "What's that got to do with it? You weren't like this before the freak got here." She scoffs, as she starts shading the sketch.

" _This_ ," D draws a circle over herself in the air with a finger, "is called thoughtful. And it's not gonna fuck with vibes."

"Think she only gets brooding ta be honest D." T shrugs.

"I get angry too." Mal snaps.

"Ya mean cunty right?" T corrects her without batting an eyelash. "Which is just, ya know, a branch of broody." He smirks. "For you at least."

"So you were wanting to fix that stupid machine without Carlos right?"

T's smirk falters for the briefest moment before it's replaced with his shit-eating grin, he turns to Hyades, "Point and case." He gestures to Mal, "A prime example of cunt in its natural environment."

Mal scowls at him. This little fucking shit. He'd always had balls, she'd give him that. But apparently, he was too close and knew she wouldn't ban Carlos from anything that could take him out of Hell Hall. Damn it. He didn't even take her threats seriously anymore. When the fuck did that happen. She whips her pencil at him, the broadside bouncing off his head. It was annoying that he hadn't even bothered to try and dodge, "Stupid prick."

"Usually, yeah." T agrees as he picks the pencil up and brings it back. "But the difference is I can admit it."

"Get the fuck out." Mal snaps, as she snatches her pencil back. Asshole, always made her look fucking worse. At least it was just Hyades. And the girl was still 'thoughtfully' limp on her bed. "He's probably at home if he ain't here. Now piss off before ya make shit worse."

"Heard." T salutes her, "Later Deez." He adds before walking out, closing the door behind him.

What the fuck was it with these two? When the fuck did they get so disobedient? She used to say jump and T would jump at the threat of losing Carlos.

Now? Now he fucking knew the damn truth and was using it to his advantage. Like the dickhead he was. Deez though? She looks over at the girl laid out on her bed. Deez had always been a different beast altogether. She hated having the demi-gods complete obedience. That had been awful for fucking everyone for the few weeks it had lasted. But she at least wasn't so open about it… Or, Mal's scowl darkens, maybe D had and she just didn't notice cause they weren't forced to be together so often.

Either way, what a pain in the fucking ass.

* * *

How was it fair that she had nothing but free time on her hands, and neither of her families had any between school, the gang, and work?

Hyades huffs and punches the pillow above her head before she sits up, "Hey Mal?"

"Yeah?" Mal asks, already studying her. "Gonna admit your sulkin' yet? Or are you still sticking with 'thoughtful'?"

"Pfft, still thoughtful." Hyades rolls her eyes, "But not the point. I was going to ask if you're still interested in uh… Well, I'm learning something new with my fire and I wanted to know if you still wanted to see it, maybe give me some pointers or something."

Mal looks down at her sketch before looking to Deez and back again before she huffs and lowers her book. "Let's go." She stands up. "We're doin' this at the pool though. Fuck the beach."

"Cool." Hyades springs out of her bed, "I'll have to grab some wood or something along the way." If she couldn't be with the rats as they worked on the shop, she'd spend her time getting better at her abilities. She could control that at least.

"I'm sure you'll find something," Mal shrugs. "You can practice on T, fuck knows he'd let you-"

"Ugh." Hyades shakes her head. "Not funny, he already offered."

Mal snorts, "Of fuckin' course he did." She grumbles as she opens the door for them. "Fuckin' freak." She rolls her eyes.

"I mean, I'm hoping to eventually work up to trying it on him-"

"Good." Mal agrees, "That's who you should try it on."

"But my goal is to control my fire so well that I don't burn everything."

"Huh." Mal pauses, as she looks Hyades over with something akin to respect. "And how's that going for you?" She asks with genuine curiosity.

"Well, Carlos pointed out that if I can burn hot enough to melt rock into lava I shouldn't be able to get near anyone while I'm on fire. But I've never really hurt anyone I was afraid of hurting, except T at the well, anyway… He thinks that now that I can control the temperature better, maybe I can make it so it doesn't burn."

Mal's head tilts in thought before she snorts. "Of course he would be the one to notice that," She rolls her eyes, but Hyades catches the pride underlying her tone. "This is going to either be really interesting or boring isn't it." She states bluntly.

"Well, I know that you struggle with your own abilities sometimes, so I was hoping you could tell me if it looks like I'm making a stupid mistake."

Mal lifts a single brow, "Ability? You mean the way my eyes flash neon when I'm pissed?" She asks in confusion. A smirk tilts her lips as the crowd parts from them. Some were even cowering in fear as they made their way to the pool.

"It used to happen more often," Hyades shrugs, "but now it only happens when you're battling for control of a situation, or… with your mom."

Mal's silent for a moment. "Huh." She frowns, "I ain't calling it an ability till it can be useful, but I've never thought of looking into it either." She admits.

"Working on my abilities is one of the ways I stay sane."

"You should work on them more then." Mal runs a hand through her hair. "Or come back to school or something."

"I go on the days I have Yensid's class." Hyades points out.

Mal rolls her eyes, "Yeah, everyone noticed." She snorts, "And the other OV's aren't thrilled about your taste in teachers. Mother Gothel lost her shit when you came back but didn't show up to selfie class."

"Why is that even a class?" Hyades rolls her eyes.

"Vanity and pride go hand and hand," Mal snorts, "And watch that tone around Evie. Girl has claws. And that's her favorite subject."

"Right." Hyades sighs.

Mal snickers. "Damn straight, right." Her lips twitching into a smirk, "For as much as T thinks I'm a cunt, he should see E on a bad day."

"I think he has," Hyades frowns, "he knows not to piss her off at least."

"Does he though?" Mal questions, her tone high-pitched with skepticism. "Or does he just have that bad of a hard-on for her that he goes out of his way to avoid it?"

Hyades scrunches her nose, "That seems like a weird question."

"Just sayin'," Mal shrugs, "T might not have seen that side of E, yet." Her smirk deepens, "But I'd pay to be a fly on the wall when he does."

Hyades chuckles, "I bet you would. But, if T pisses you off that much, why do you let him hang around?"

Mal's smirk shifts to a real smile for the briefest moment at Hyades' small laugh, before her question registers. Her face twisting into annoyance. "Why do you think?" She asks with a roll of her eyes. She studies Hyades when she doesn't speak. "But seriously though, why do you think? I'm curious to know what the resident mind reader knows."

Hyades hides her amusement. Mal would kill her if she ever found out how human she thought she was when she was unsure about her thoughts or feelings on something. But it was. Endearingly so. Still..."Do you really want to know, or is this one of those things where you think your fake reason is so obvious that I should be able to parrot it back?"

Mal's eyes narrow, before she shrugs, "Humor me, ya got an answer for both? What I present and what you know." She adds curiously.

"Okay, well, I think you want me to parrot back that T can be useful, or keep your acquaintances close and enemies closer." Hyades shrugs, "Something like that anyway."

Mal nods, "Pretty much, yeah." She agrees easily enough.

"But…" She purses her lips to the side and looks back at Mal, "You sure you want to know? I'm not actually a mind reader or anything, and I don't know how I make the connections I make, but I know they can freak people out."

Mal gives a simple shrug, "Yeah, 'cause if you can make the jump, I wanna know if other people can too…And honestly..." She looks around, content when no one dared come within hearing distance, "I don't fuckin' know why I tolerate his ass… So if you know, fuck it, I wanna know too."

Hyades sighs, "Well, I think part of you is fascinated with him. Like the big puzzle that he is, how did he get so good at making his image, that kind of surface stuff. But under all that, I think you keep him around and tolerate him because you're sure he could take people away from you if he wanted too. Which you shouldn't believe for too many reasons to count. The first of which being that T would never do that to you. He might poke fun, but at the end of the day he-" She bites her lip, "Cares about you. Just like he cares about everyone he started stalking." She holds up her hand to stop Mal before she could interrupt, "And before you jump to the book club, think about it." She smiles softly, "T can't even join a gang, let alone lead one. He probably doesn't even realize that most of his relationships aren't one-sided. And sure, he's great at knowing our strengths," She admits, "But he doesn't lead anyone there. He just borrows people for projects and dumps them together. He's never questioned our loyalties, and I don't think it's ever even crossed his mind. He's just not that type of person. Secondly, I know you doubt them, but your gang really does adore you."

Mal's steps falter, as her cool facade slips for the briefest of moments. "But that's because he doesn't have any interest in it right now though… What if he eventually gets bored or suddenly realizes being close to people isn't worse than being set on fire?"

"T's too much of a loner to ever want that kind of responsibility Mal. I promise. He got book club started, and within the first week started ducking out from time to time."

The sigh that escapes Mal's lips is one of pure relief.

"If you want me to continue this I can," Hyades shrugs, "or not."

Mal studies her for a moment before she nods, "Well if there's another reason you're thinkin' I'd like to hear it."

"I think you also keep T around because you find him interesting. You study him. Watch him with everyone in your gang. I just don't think you know what to do with all your findings. I think he makes you uncomfortable at times, and then it's harder for you to kick him out because you can't help but wonder where he got the idea from. And I think you keep him around because he has proven useful, and at times even loyal. You also get a kick out of the fact that he doesn't back down when the rest of us do. You admire something in him, but I don't know what it is that you specifically admire, just that you've seen something that you do admire."

Mal's silent as she mulls over her thoughts quietly as if trying to attach her words to her scrambled thoughts on the subject.

It's not until their out of town that she responds. "Huh." She finally mumbles before she looks over to study D. "I mean…. I guess that all feels right…" She admits. "Besides the admiration thing." She frowns, "I don't think that's quite the word I'd use with a sword to my throat…"

Hyades snorts, "There hasn't been anything about him that has impressed you?"

Mal rolls her eyes, "It impresses me every time he shows up alive at this point." She scoffs.

"I thought you were harder to impress." Hyades shrugs.

"Tch." Mal snorts, "Is it that surprising when the kid has a fucking death wish?" Her steps falter slightly, at the realization that it probably wasn't a joke.

"He used to have a death wish." Hyades continues walking, scouring the ground for sticks or other debris she could practice on, "But I don't think he does anymore."

Mal's eyes harden as she lets out a scoff, "Guessin' ya've never seen his back then." She mutters darkly.

"I didn't have too. He always smells like herbs and flinches more often when he's hurt. It was hard to see at first because he flinches when people get close anyway, but yeah."

Mal eyes her over before she shrugs. "If you ever saw it, you'd understand why I was impressed every time he shows up alive if you did... It's one thing to notice shit, but another to see it. And he isn't like a demi-god or anything…." Her eyes soften for the briefest moment before she rolls them. "Just a fucking tard."

"It has to be pretty bad." Hyades frowns before she darts over to grab a fallen branch, "But it doesn't change that I don't think he has a death wish anymore. Also, I get yelled at if I even hint at him being human fragile, so I stopped a long time ago."

Mal snorts, "I could believe him not being human." She waits for Hyades to come back to her side, "Barely functions as one. I mean I know one of the things I tolerate the shitiot is the fact he makes me look better when it comes to being social."

"He's human. I punched his shoulder out of place when he showed back up after disappearing for two weeks. I don't think that punch would have dislocated Gil's shoulder, but Gil's definitely human."

Mal lifts a brow. "You dislocated…. Huh." She shakes her head. "And I don't think the guppy's muscle is wholly human either…" She sighs, "Just kind of glad he's in Shrimpy's group." She admits.

"Why?"

Mal looks around for any other prying eyes, "Seriously, guesses all that, and can't guess that?"

"Because you wouldn't want to deal with his kindness?" Hyades guesses.

Mal rolls her eyes, "Weakness, you mean?" She corrects haughtily. "But something along those lines, I guess." She shrugs.

"Kindness isn't a weakness you know." Hyades frowns, "I think it takes a lot more strength to be kind in our situation than it takes to be mean."

"Yeah, and when you're built like a brick house you get to make that choice." Mal blurts out before she could stop herself.

"I guess that's fair." Hyades reluctantly admits, "No one messes with him much anymore, and no one messes with me, so we can get away with being kind."

"Which brings me back to T." Mal scowl dissipates the heat from her cheeks. "Who doesn't have either of your abilities. Just balls. Brass fucking balls."

"He does back his shit up with blades to people's throats."

Mal scoffs, "I've held blades to people's throats." She rolls her eyes.

"And people don't fuck with you."

"As well they shouldn't, I'm their better." Mal responds haughtily, "T though? T's a literal no one."

"I'm just saying I think you guys built different reputations with a similar tactic."

"Ugh." Mal rolls her eyes, "Don't compare me to _that_."

"Heard." Hyades smiles.

* * *

So,

What ya guys think of this chapter, huh, huh, huh? Was it a good way to spend your free time? It's rare we do chapters with just D and Mal, so what did you think of their dynamics?

Do you like how Mal used Hyades pretty much like a psychic? Or that Deez asked Mal to help her with her fire instead of just ruminating over the loss of the Sea Three, again?

Were you surprised Mal jumped at the offer?

Are you surprised D offered in the first place?

Like most chapters we write, this one kinda got away from us and came to life on its own. We weren't expecting that conversation to pop up- but then it did. And we thought it was a good way to explore what Mal actually feels about T since she's so bad at self-reflection. So, we kept it.

-Twisted

And as requested, we picture a teal tentacle with a lighter teal underside and purple suckers coming that wraps around their arms, to hold whatever each person is represented by.

Gil's is an anchor.

Hyades tat would be a quill.

Harry's will be wrapped around a hook, obvi.

Jame's will be a tentacle holding up the Jolly Roger. Black flag with a simple squid silhouette

If T ever gets one, it'll be a shield.

The rest of the crew either clutching a dagger or sword.

Ending with Uma will be the whole kraken around a compass holding the same objects towards it or at least incorporated into it. Almost like it's clutching onto the people she won't let go.

The picture of Uma's minus symbolism is in a link on our profile page.


	99. Last Straw

**Heya people!**

 **We just wanted to thank all of you that follow and favorite us!**

 **Knowing fifty people like our story is an amazing feeling. And to Dobby, FC, and Nicole thank you so much for posting so consistently. For anyone who enjoys this story, we'd love to hear from you, even if it's a simple 'Really enjoy this story.' Because I'm assuming if you made it this far that's gotta be somewhat true. Also Dobby and FC, sup you two. We were curious if either of you saw the review we posted for the two of you in chapter 94. If you are interested we both agreed that as a 'thank you' we could whip you both a one-shot/imagine/what if. Nicole, we responded to you in the same chapter review.**

 **-Twisted**

* * *

 **A few days later...**

T can't help his contented grin as the four of them all silently work together. Carlos was letting him help rebuild the tattoo gun as Gil and Deez worked to pump out as much smithing as possible before Gil got called back the mess at the Chip Shop.

The sound of the hammer hitting smoldering metal was as comforting as the heat radiating from the stone cave. It was a stark contrast to the bitter cold that had come after the rain had finished pouring. His eyes drift over to the source of the heat. He hoped she was cherishing every minute with Gil while it lasted. He knew it was going to suck when he Gil began to suffer from the exhaustion that Harry and Uma were already suffering from. He wasn't going to be able to make these trips during the day for much longer.

He frowns. It was weird to be concerned about the others getting exhausted, but he wasn't sure he'd ever actually experienced the shit he'd seen them go through. Was that normal? It had to be. Everyone was always jumping down each other's throats for not taking care of themselves, but they were hypocritically doing the same things they were complaining about the others doing. His lips quirk into a small grin. Good. At least he did one thing right.

"Hey T, can you put a light on this for me," Carlos asks absently from where he was hunched over a component of the tattoo machine he'd pulled out to clean and inspect.

"Gotchu." T picks up the abandoned flashlight and flicks it on, shining it where Carlos was currently working. It was nice. Working together but separate like this. It was his favorite part of the book club. He felt bad that Deez and Gil couldn't enjoy it the way he and C did. But it's not like he or Carlos could melt metal, or wield a hammer well enough to make great swords.

T looks up when he notices the hammer tings stop.

"Gil, please. You need to take a break." Hyades begs as she stands in front of the anvil, holding out a bottle of water.

T's eyes sweep over Gil, his frown returning when he notices how rough the other boy looked. "She ain't wrong, man." He adds his concern. He knew Gil would end up powering through it. They all did it when called for, and Gil would definitely consider this task called for.

"I can keep goin' Deez," Gil whines, though he does lay the hammer aside to take the offered bottle.

A smile curves T's lips. Leave it to Gil to disagree while complying at the same time. It was sweet to watch. He loved these moments. Where he got to see these three in their element. Deez' literally. But still, ya know, just being comfortable enough with each other to drop the act they all put on for everyone else. It was nice to just be able to be themselves without fear of what the other people around you might think.

Hyades stops her foot, "Don't make me half drown you trying to force it down your throat." She slaps the bottle into his hand.

Carlos looks up at Hyades' tone, "What's going on?" he side whisper to T.

"Gil's tired and needs a break," T explains simply, "But is bein' stubborn, for" He turns away from Carlos, "GOOD REASON." He says voice much louder than it needed to be.

Hyades rolls her eyes at T before she looks back to Gil and grabs his free arm, "Please sit with me. Just for a moment."

T can't help his amused smile when Gil simply looks at Hyades and complies.

"If you really think it's okay…" Gil responds hesitantly.

"We can talk about the design of Uma's sword. I know you did some sketches." She turns and grabs Gil's bag, "See, still working."

Gil's look of frustration dissipates at the suggestion. "Yeah, that makes sense… Maybe we should finish up your sword and work on her's next instead?"

"I think we should do your sword while the movements are fresh in your head before we switch to something more complicated."

"Huh." T frowns as he looks between the two of them, making sure he kept the light up for Carlos. "You're both as right as you are wrong."

Gil and Hyades both turn to T with looks of bewilderment.

"I don't know what that means" Gil admits with a frown.

"Good." Hyades sighs in relief, "Me neither."

T rolls his eyes, "You're both right. Gil should work on Uma's sword, but Hyades is right too because the motions are obviously important. But Gil is taking into consideration time is limited, while you are more concerned about his stamina because he's burning both ends of the candle. So, ya know, both of ya are as right as you are wrong."

Hyades sighs, "How is that helpful?"

"Who said I was being helpful?" T questions, "I was just stating your both wrong and right in the same breath, depending on where your standing… So ya know, it's a moot point." He states before turning his attention back to his and C's pet project.

"Good point." Hyades shrugs before she turns back to Gil, "Let's take a break, talk about Uma's sword, and then come back to finish this sword. I'll even get the next one started for you so you can get right into it."

Gil's silent for a moment before he sighs. "We do need to work on the designs." He admits.

T shoots Gil an amused look at the level of petulance in the much larger boy's tone. It was always such a contrast. Gil versus the way Gil looked. He supposed they should all be grateful for that though. It would be a travesty if he was like the other Gastons on the isle.

"Right!" Carlos snaps his fingers as he looks back over to Gil and Deez, "Speaking of that, I think I found the right formula to get that teal you want. I got it in my notebook here somewhere."

At the snap, T looks around on alert before a frown settles on his lips. How had he fucking dropped _that_ ball? The memory of Jay snapping information out of him was still keeping him up at night, and it had been nearly a month. It was one thing to share shit, another to give it up, but too blurt it out with such a direct question and a snap? That was not cool. And it bothered the shit out of him with how well it worked too.

"Awesome!" Gil's signature goofy grin pulls at his lips as Carlos pilfers through his notebook for the information he was excited to share.

Well at least dropping balls was normal for everyone else too. His expression darkens. But seriously… He needed to fix the whole snapping thing.

Carlos scrambles to his feet before rushing over to Gil and Hyades in excitement. "Here, look." His boyish grin lits up his features as he happily hands over the worn notebook.

After a moment Hyades looks up, "Doesn't the lab have most of these chemicals?"

"Yeah," Carlos nods, "That's how I was able to figure it out so quickly, T stole some of each for me to test out at home. We're only missing one or two of the chemicals," His grin turns sheepish, "Was hoping T could hunt them down if he had time."

T nods his head, "Just write them down, and I'll do my best to scrounge it up." He agrees absently as he's pulled from his thoughts. Huh. He looks around the cave his eyes settling on each of his friends present. He doubted Carlos would ask him anything that could embarrass him in front of this group, right? And even if he did, it wouldn't be the worst. At least this group knew how to keep their damn mouths shut. It's not like Hyades didn't already probably know anything he might spill. And Gil and Carlos had always protected him above themselves since they met.

"Are you sure T?" Gil asks with a frown, "You're already pretty spread thin…"

"We could ask Yensid." Hyades offers.

"Sure, try the ol' man too, it'll be quicker if he's involved too," T shrugs, "but give me the list just in case and I'll start huntin' for it. I can handle it."

"Cool." Hyades grins before she tugs on Gil and makes him sit before he can argue again.

T and Carlos both watch as the midget manhandles the giant into submission. The contrast was certainly amusing, as was the fact the giant admitted defeat.

T could respect that. He couldn't count the number of times he had to bend over just for Mal to yell at him properly. A couple of times for Uma too if he remembered correctly, though he pissed off the Kraken way less than the dragon. He'd never admit it out loud. But Uma scared him more than Mal- But neither was that frightening unless they were fucking livid _at_ him.

"Yep. Cool," Carlos grins at T as he plops down, resuming his spot next to the machine parts, "Here." He holds out a slip of paper with the missing ingredients for the teal metal wash.

T nods as he takes the piece of paper and slips it into the front pocket of his bag before he can get a chance to lose it. "Hey um…" He shifts in discomfort. "Since they're taking a break, I figured we could take one too? I was kinda hopin' you could help me with something else for a bit…"

"Sounds good to me. I think I was starting to go cross-eyed staring at these tiny parts." Carlos chuckles and sets his screwdriver aside.

T sighs in relief. "Cool." He knew how hard it was to be torn away from a project once it had been started, "So like, I know it's weird… At least I think it is, but um… I was wondering if you could ask me a question, and then snap… Till I stopped answering- I mean, I know it won't stop quickly, but I wanna shut that shit down."

Carlos furrows his brow and blinks several times, "Wait… What?"

T looks down, before he shrugs, "Can I try it on you?"

"Sure man." Carlos shrugs as he turns to fully face T.

"What's your mother's name?" He snaps his fingers.

"Cruella?"

Huh… "What's your favorite color?" T asks, snapping when Carlos takes a moment to think.

"Red." Carlos blinks, "Huh."

"Yeah, that." T nods, "I wanna stop that response." He explains. "S'not cool that that's what happens." He crosses his arms as he leans against the wall.

"Yeah, that was weird…" He shakes his head as if to clear it, "So, you want me to ask questions and then snap until you answer or until you can like, say no or something?"

"Yep." T nods. "Pretty much."

"Uh… I see a problem here though." Carlos scrunches his nose up.

T tilts his head, "Sup?"

"So, I'm thinking question boundaries or something?"

T frowns, he hadn't thought about that, "Askin' you for a reason. Don't think you'll be a dick about it. Just, ya know…" He shrugs.

"I mean, not on purpose man, but it didn't work with you asking me about my mom, so… yeah… I guess I'll do my best then? But hey, upside here, I want you to do it to me." Carlos leans back and points to the ground between them, "Because that was annoying."

"Right?" T quickly agrees. "And fair, I'm down for that."

"Cool…" Carlos nods before he chews on his bottom lip, "Ah, an easy one. Do you like Evie?"

"Duh?" T blinks.

"I knew it." Carlos chuckles lightly, "Right? I mean you weren't lying right?"

"No?" T frowns, "But like, kinda an obvious question…" His eyes sweep over Carlos in confusion. "I'd think, _hope_ at this point?"

"I mean, I guess." Carlos rubs the back of his neck before he shrugs and continues, "You're just hard to read sometimes, but even Mal says you have a thing for her."

"A thing?" T questions, feeling like he was missing something if Carlos' blush had anything to do with it.

"Yeah, a thing." Carlos tilts his head back and forth thoughtfully before his eyes land on Gil and Hyades, "Like them."

"Smithing?" T frowns before he makes a face and shakes his head. "She'd fucking freak man. That's a lotta ash."

"No," Carlos shakes his hand between them, "not like a thing you both do. Like the way Gil treats Deez."

"Huh?" T glances at the two in the corner. Did Gil treat Hyades different than he treated other people? "Uh… I guess, _sure?_ " Now he was positive he was missing something. "I mean… If you thought it, probably. They are both princesses...And you are like the smartest person I know."

Carlos blushes and looks away, "It's not like that, I just thought, you know, Evie's pretty and all, and she practically hero worships you. Prince or not, you're probably the only one on the isle that'd have a chance with her."

"Oh." T blinks, "I mean-" He blushes in response. He looks back to Gil and Hyades. What were they doing that was different than how others treated them? Uma and Hook treated them the same way. They even extended the courtesy to him much to his... _Discomfort?_ "Anyone would be lucky to have a chance with Evie." He shrugs. "Duh." He was going to have to pay more attention to Hyades and Gil's interactions. He was still missing something, but for the life of him, he didn't get it. Maybe Carlos just wasn't used to how the Sea Three acted with the people they kept close to them? He'd figure it out soon enough if they could keep Book Club running though. He was going to be in for a very rude awakening when that happened. He knew Carlos wasn't a fan of touching either.

Carlos nods before he clears his throat, "So uh... I guess that makes it your turn."

"Right," T's eyes narrow, before he settles on a question. "Is science your favorite subject?" The kid loved math too. It seemed like a good, safe question.

"Yes, well, no… Wait, what are we supposed to be trying to do?"

T snaps, "Is science your favorite subject?"

"Yes." Carlos' face falls, "Damn."

"Huh." T nods, "Yeah, it's gonna be a bitch to break, ain't it?"

Carlos clicks his tongue, "Yep. Seems like." He sighs.

"Just wonderful," T hangs his head. Well, this was going to be a bigger pain in the ass than he was hoping it was going to be. Carlos rarely struggled with anything. Damn it.

* * *

Jay grins as he does running leaps across the boulders that lead to the secret stretch of beach Deez had turned into her new hideout. Leave it to her to find the most obscure, and yet fun to reach, hiding places.

He looks up as he lands on the soft sand, smiling at the rhythmic sound of a hammer banging against metal. At least he knew they were still here.

He rounds the small knot of beach trees before he stops to watch the strange situation T and Carlos were in.

"What's your favorite weapon?"

Snap.

"The dagger."

"Do you watch the fireside chats?"

Snap.

"Y-No."

"Nice."

Seriously? Jay swallows the growl. That little fucking brat. "What the fuck are you two doing?" Jay glares, crossing his arms sternly over his chest as walks over to stand over the two.

T blinks in surprise, as Carlos jerks up straighter at the tone.

"Um, playing a game?" T questions back as he looks away from Jay.

Carlos nods quickly in agreement.

"Uh-huh…" Jay glares at T, "You know I wasn't going to use that on you unless I had to right?"

T looks away, "Yeah, it's the had too, that gets me, man."

"It was Jay you learned that from?" Carlos groans as he hides his face in his hands.

Jay glares at Carlos before he looks back at T, "I wouldn't have to if you didn't have to waste time with lies."

"Tch." T scoffs as he crosses his arms, "It's the Isle, everyone lies. Deal with it like everyone else..."

"Wanna try that again T?" Jay snaps as he closes the short distance between them until he's standing directly over T. Why couldn't he just shut up and listen?

T tilts his chin up, brow raised in challenge, "It's the isle, everyone lies-"

Jay leans down and grips several layers of collar, "But the people that matter to each other don't you dick. They try their best to be fucking honest, even when they're hiding home shit and other fucked up crap. We don't brazenly lie about it." He growls as he pulls T to his feet.

Carlos' eyes widen before he crab crawls away from the two, "Shit, shit shit shit." The action draws Gil's attention, and the hammering stops.

T's surprised face quickly shifts back to his normal blankness as he stares at Jay slightly slack-jawed before he snaps his mouth closed. "Fair." He agrees, "I know I need ta learn to lie better, got it."

"No you fucking ass hole." Jay shoves T back a few feet, "You need to learn who to lie to."

Gil doesn't say anything as he picks up Hyades before walking over to scoop up Carlos as well. He walks out of the cave without so much as a glance at the two arguing near the shoreline as he heads towards the end of the beach near the boulders.

"Huh…" T frowns and studies Jay curiously as if he'd never considered the thought before.

"And who you shouldn't lie to," Jay adds with a huff as he runs a tense hand through his hair to pull it out of his face. Why was that so hard to understand? Why was it so hard for the two rebels of the isle to understand something so fucking simple? If T hadn't lied about his damn parentage, Mal wouldn't have felt the need to dig so damn hard. And maybe he wouldn't have to stand here and face T knowing what he knew without being able to talk to anyone else about it besides a damn mouthy pirate that didn't know when to leave shit alone.

"But," T crosses his arms, "You're the one who told me to lie better in the first place."

Jay narrows his eyes, "When?"

"When we first talked." T frowns.

"Because we were fucking strangers and you were bad at it. I didn't know you back then, and I was worried people would start to think you were trying to protect D and E, which would have made you seem like you belonged to Mal's damn gang. I didn't mean take that one piece of fucking advice and run with it so you could lie to me now that we're-" Jay pauses, blinking quickly before he can continue, "Not strangers."

T blinks, "Huh…" He murmurs, "Don't take it personally, I prefer lying to the truth anyway, you just pointed out I sucked at it as all. And," He rolls his eyes, "I run with almost all your advice if you haven't noticed."

"You don't get to integrate yourself into a group and then tell them not to take it personally when you lie to them." Jay snaps, "That's not how it works. How's that for some fucking common-sense advice?"

T tilts his head to the side as he studies Jay curiously. "Well, that sucks."

"Yeah, sometimes it does!" Jay shouts, "I mean, fuck all T, I'm not asking for Harry level of open communication and feelings and shit, I'm asking for you to fucking honest with me, and to not fucking insult me with lies. Tell me you don't want to fucking talk about it, but don't fucking lie to me." He rolls his eyes, "If you did that I wouldn't get pissed at your little fucking side projects."

"Oh," T blinks at him in surprise, "I didn't think…" He trails off, before he shrugs, "Huh, okay…" He agrees, "I can do that instead…"

"Why do I have to fucking snap like this to get you to understand shit?" Jay asks, frustrated that T was so dense sometimes.

"It's easier to hear you when you yell?" T shrugs, "Kinda shuts everything else off."

Jay blinks, "Are- Are you fucking serious?"

"Why would I lie, now?" T frowns, "You asked me to stop." He shifts his weight. "Which, now that I know there's another option," He shrugs, "That doesn't piss you off, why would I be stupid enough to continue doing it."

Jay takes a deep breath at T's seemingly sincere explanation for his behavior. He couldn't even remember why he was so blindly angry. He just was. Looking back on it, trying to break themselves of such an obvious flaw wasn't a bad idea. He bites his bottom lip as he closes his eyes and pulls his crosses arms in tighter to his chest. What the hell was he doing?

"I didn't realize it bothered you so much, or better assessment, that I'm still so shitty at it." T shifts as the silence spread, "I'm sorry man, I really wasn't tryin' to insult you…"

Jay holds up a single finger as he tilts his head to the side, eyes still closed. Where had this come from? Was it because he felt like he'd been forced to put together T's puzzle? Like he didn't have a choice in the matter? T's lies had been too many, actions too unexplainable… And he hated the conclusion he and Harry had come to.

Was that it? Was it really just that this was the first time he'd run into T since that meeting. Fuck. "Look man. Yeah, it fucking sucked. And no, I still don't want you lying to me. No, I don't want to talk about why it pisses me off, no I don't want to explain why you shouldn't lie to me. Atilla, Cora, lie to your heart's content. Adults, same fucking thing. But not me. Not the people that know you enough to trust you. That's just a fucking line."

T's face darkens with heated cheeks as he drops his head in embarrassment, shifting his weight as he pulls his hands behind his back. "Heard." He responds in the smallest tone he was pretty damn sure he'd ever heard from the kid.

"Fan-fucking-tastic." Jay nods as he drops his hands to his sides, "Now, we should probably go find the others before they up and leave us. We cleared the damn beach."

T swallows, before he gives a curt nod, "Right." He agrees after looking around the beach, and everything but him, "Think I saw them go that way…" He starts walking in the direction of the boulders.

Jay grimaces before he starts to follow, wondering if Gil would even want to give him a lesson after that outburst. He didn't care what Deez said, it was still embarrassing to act emotionally in front of others, even if the emotion was anger.

"See, I told you they could handle themselves." Gil gives Hyades and Carlos a comforting grin.

"Yep, all good now." Jay nods stiffly.

T nods, "What he said." His thumb thrusting towards Jay.

Hyades narrows her eyes as she looks between the two with equal measures of skepticism and suspicion.

"So uh, still got time for a lesson Gil?" Jay asks hesitantly.

Gil's grin doesn't fade as he turns his attention to him, "If you're still feelin' it, I'm down."

"Cool." Jay nods before he gestures back towards the cave.

"You good Carlos?" Gil asks, studying the smaller boy in concern.

Carlos' eyes dart between Jay and T in apprehension, but when neither of them makes eye contact, he nods. "Y-yeah, I'm good."

Hyades stands and turns to offer Carlos a hand up, "I doubt they'll jump back into yelling again." She shrugs.

Carlos hesitantly nods as he takes her hand and allows her to pull him up. "I'm sure you're right…"

"Besides, it sounds like we're taking Jay off your hands so you can get back to whatever you were working on with T." She smiles encouragingly.

Carlos' eyes brighten at the reminder, "Oh yeah," A small grin pulls at his lips, before he looks at T, "Ya still wanna help."

T nods his head, "Yep."

Jay sighs as he falls into step beside Gil, "Hey man, thanks for getting Carlos out like that."

Gil gives a lazy shrug, "It seemed like the right thing to do." He admits hesitantly, "Glad you're not mad 'bout it, though."

"Nah." Jay half-heartedly chuckles, "I'd of hated myself if I'd set him off."

Gil gives a small nod of approval, "And if Deez had stayed, I'm pretty sure I woulda had to punch you for yelling at a girl… So just figured it'd be safer to get them both out."

"Yep. Good call." Jay blinks and stares straight ahead, painfully holding back a snort of disbelief. Oh T… There was going to be a lot of confusion when he finally admitted he was a she. Would Gil keep a running tally of everyone who ever did anything to T? Hades help the isle if that was the case. No one would be safe.

* * *

"You're really good after all that?" Gil asks once the Lost Revenge comes into sight.

T nods, "Yeah," He shrugs, "I just fucked up," he admits, "A lot," he amends. "Can't really blame him for bein' mad at me… I didn't realize telling people I didn't want to talk about shit was an option and that I sucked so bad at lying that it had gotten to that point…" He clicks his tongue. "S'not like he did anything but yell…"

"Of course it's an option." Gil shakes his head as he adjusts his grip on the paddle to steer the dingy towards the ship, "It's always been an option, ya know." He rolls his eyes, "And I think you're missing his point. Good or bad at lying, it's the fact that you _were_ lying to him."

"Yeah… I get that now, it's not lying to you guys I'm worried about though…" T adds absently.

"The snapping thing?"

T nods, "Yeah, that…" He agrees after a moment. "And just in general I guess…"

Gil shrugs, "So keep working on it."

"Hard to do alone." T sighs.

"You were working on it with Carlos."

"Yeah, and see how that worked out for him?" T frowns, before he shrugs, "Though I don't think that's what Jay was actually mad about, now that ya mention it..."

"Well, yeah T." Gil frowns, "I mean, he doesn't want you to get screwed over or nothin' he's just sick of you lying to his face and that must've set him off."

T purses his lips to the side before he lets out a deep sigh. "That would be my guess too…" He shifts in discomfort. "But uh, yeah, thanks for acting so quickly… It was nice of ya to grab Carlos like that."

"Like I told Jay, it just seemed like the right thing to do…"

"But you did it quick enough that he didn't, ya know, whatever he does… So thank you. I woulda hated for that to have been my fault."

"It's not a pleasant thing to know," Gil admits with a frown as they pull up alongside the ship. He reaches up and grabs the leads.

"Hey man," T clasps the bigger boy's shoulder. "I didn't know that's how he reacted to violence either… And I don't think he's holdin' any grudges. C's just not the type… Well, unless you fuck with his shit. He's really protective about the stuff he works on, ya know, like you with your whittling or Deez with her writing..." He explains, with a small smile. "So, ya know, try to not let it bother you too much, it's one thing ta do something by accident, another thing completely to do it on purpose."

"Yeah. That's true." Gil nods.

"What about you? Are you gonna be cool to work tonight after today?"

"If Harry an' Uma can do it after working doubles I can definitely do it too."

T holds up his hands, "Fair enough." As he helps Gil with the leads.

Once they secure and hoist the dingy to it's holding spot Gil tosses the leads to T, "Remember the right knot to use?"

T nods, "Yeah, I've been practicin' it too."

"Good." Gil grins as he nods before he jumps down to the deck, "I'm gonna head over to the shop."

"Heard." T nods, "Good fuckin' luck, man." He lazily salutes Gil before returning to his assigned task.

"See you later T." Gil waves before he turns and runs off.

"Later." T calls to his back.

"Oh great, Mr. Bigshot is back," Tim calls down from the crow's nest.

"Jim." T rolls his eyes, "Good to see you in such a fantastic mood as usual."

"It's Tim ya fuckin' shit fer brains saggy nut bag."

"Right, sorry Jim." He calls back up hiding his amusement as he continued tying up the ship, looking up at Jame's laugh. "Sup James." He greets his tone less antagonistic.

"Jim's insecurities apparently." James slaps his thigh as he lets out another peal of laughter.

T snorts, as he hops out of the ship. "Well if I were him, mine would be too."

"Ya'll be ah bunch of sardines," Tim grumbles.

"You're the one who can't figure out they're too old for salt." T shoots back, before he turns his back on the man, to head to the hold.

James covers his mouth to mute the laughter before he turns his back on Tim and walks over to lean against the wall near the stairs.

When T notices James close by he pauses, "Hey man, you're an actual crew member… Wanna help me with something?"

"Last I be ah checking." James chuckles, "And sure, you're always up to something interesting. Why not."

"Cool." T nods, "I just finished reading a couple of books about ship repair, and don't think I can do it myself…" He explains as he starts down the stairs.

"Ooh, yeah," James pushes off the wall and rubs his hands together, "I can jump in on that with no fuckin' hesitations."

"Was hopin' ya'd say something like that." T grins over his shoulder. "Cause this is gonna be a lot of tedious fucking bullshit."

"Repairs always are mate." James shrugs before he gestures for T to follow him.

"So I'm starting to understand." T snorts, as he tosses James a flashlight from his bag. "I hid it, so give me a moment to pull the shit, and we can start warping the wood tonight."

"I'll show you where the worst of the damage is so we can get the measurements."

T nods, "Sounds like a plan." He grins at the older boy before he ducks into the hold. He felt bad he wouldn't be able to cover for the three of them for a while, well, unless there were nights James needed a break, but everything they needed to get the Revenge up and running was finally in place. Well, everything but it's overworked Captain and her right and left hands. Hopefully, Uma wouldn't pull a Mal in her exhaustion, but he was willing to take that risk if it meant getting the three of them from out from under Ursula's thumb.

Uma always claimed the only reason she stuck around her mother was to save up money to fix up the ship. He'd understand if it was all just bravado, but he hoped it wasn't. He'd sleep a lot better if he knew at least the three of them could get away from their parents whenever they needed too.

And once this was finished, he could start figuring something out for the Core five. And bonus, if he kept himself going to the point where he was nearly dead on his feet, he might get some fucking real sleep. That was the hope anyway, but in reality, he just didn't want time to think too much over his conversation with Jay. He'd felt like such an idiot during the entire thing, and if he was being honest still did.

Whatever. He had other shit to focus on right now. Shit he could actually do too. And with James helping out, it would certainly move a fuck ton quicker than doing this solo. His only frustration was that besides the Sea Three and James- Oh and Shrimpy, of course, the rest of the rats could drown in their uselessness.

* * *

 **So!**

 **What did you guys think?**

 **We love the book club! What did you guys think about their interactions? What about the snapping game between T and Carlos? Did T's confusion at Carlos' observation about Gil and Hyades' relationship make you lol? Was T telling Jay that being yelled at helped him focus better? Did it make you snort?**

 **What about Jay? Do you get why he finally snapped? Would you have snapped sooner in his shoes? Do you get his frustration?**

 **Did you get annoyed that T just can't see that the relationships he'd spent so long to build are mutual?**

 **And what about Gil, did you squee over his response to the situation? How quickly he responded, carrying out the two babies of the group to safety? And what about his and Jay's booming bromance?**

 **Thanks for taking the time to placate us!**

 **Much love and appreciation**

 **-Twisted**


	100. Tea for Three

**Hey Descendants!**

 **Dark here, I hope you're all having a fantastic weekend.**

 **Shout out to Dobby for the amazing rendering of Gil's tattoo. With your permission, I'd like to post it on our FaceBook page. Sorry I didn't get back to your message in time, but when I had a moment you'd already found a way to share it. Also, think about a memory or an encounter you'd like for us to write. Even if it's completely impossible, we'll post it in our Appendix.**

 **Anyone else interested in getting a chapter/scene/what if written for them? Upload your drawings of the Sea3/4/5 tattoos on our facebook page, (at sign)DarkandTwistedSisters.**

 **Also, Nicole, you mentioned wanting to see Harry try to explain to T what liking someone meant... Wish granted. We walked right into a perfect scene for it very near the end of this book. So keep an eye out for 'Let's Get This Party Started'**

 **And now... Enjoy the chapter :)**

* * *

 **A few days later...**

At the knock at his door, Yensid places his cup of tea on the table. His eyes glance to the clock, trying to figure out which of his usual trio were showing up today. Carlos then, he smiles as he notes that it was still much too early for Hyades or T.

So he was pleasantly surprised when he opens the door to find both Carlos and Hyades. "Well now, isn't this a lovely surprise. Hyades, Carlos," He greets kindly, before he steps to the side, "Please do come in."

"Hey Yensid." Carlos grins as he walks in, "I needed to get D out of the hangout, so she kind of got dragged into this. Hope that's ok."

"Oh?" Yensid raises his brow, "Of course it is, any wondering mind is welcome to my home."

Hyades purses her lips to the side, "Got anything that might make me better at sewing?"

"Probably not enough to get to E's level." Carlos shrugs, "She doesn't let me fix my clothes either, don't take it personally."

Yensid covers his grin with a cough, "Young Evelyn does seem to have pretty high standards when it comes to domestic chores, but that isn't any reason to get discouraged. It just takes time and commitment."

"She gave me a sock and a fabric patch and took it away before I put the needle through the third time." Hyades pouts.

His hand comes up to cover this smile, "Ah, I see, that would be quite upsetting to be taken off a task before you even get a chance to start." He agrees with a nod of his head.

"She was just trying to help D. You wanted things to distract you… Well," He rubs the back of his neck, "She managed to distract you for the few minutes she let you try, and then the past two hours that you've been upset about it."

Yensid watches their interaction with a warmth in his chest. It was just wonderful to see two of his students comforting and helping each other in front of him. And quite entertaining to boot. He didn't want to judge any of his students in the slightest… But he could admit they were a tad boring with the way they had decided to stick so closely to the status quo of the isle. That had been exactly what he was afraid of when he signed up for the job. That his students would have their wills beaten out of them long before he ever got a chance to start unweaving the threads of anger, bitterness, and ignorance sown in by their parents at such young ages.

"She didn't have to call me hopeless…" Hyades glowers.

Carlos pats her shoulder awkwardly as he looks to Yensid with a silent plea in his eyes, "So um, I'm having a little bit of a problem with a machine I'm trying to fix, I was hoping maybe D could get back to writing where she's not being judged while I try to figure it out?"

Yensid turns slowly as he gestures to his home, "Hyades please make yourself at home while I assist Carlos with his latest endeavor." His eyes twinkling with delight.

Hyades drops her eyes to the floor, "Thank you."

Yensid swallows a sigh, it had been years since Hyades had started showing up to his house and it was the same every time he offered his home up as hers. It honestly hurt his heart every time he saw it. But all three of his little chicks, the children that made an effort to come to his home, had their idiosyncrasies that hurt him on a level to see. He could only imagine what they had to live with, well, them and the rest of the children on the isle. But obviously, these three had earned a special place in his heart. He found their love of knowledge invigorating, in a place that bred ignorance. "But of course young one." He smiles kindly at her.

She reaches into her bag and pulls out several sheets of loose paper, a worn notebook, and to his surprise a stone tablet.

"Are you still sending your letters set in stone?" He questions curiously, as he walks over to gather his bag of holding from the closet.

Hyades nods as she claims a seat at the table, "When I started writing the letters again I was worried that they might not be recognized if I stopped using the stone. So I got more."

"Very astute of you." Yensid nods in approval. Until she mentioned it, he wouldn't have thought about mentioning it to her in fear of discouraging her from her diligent task of learning to write on paper without setting it ablaze.

"She still isn't signing them." Carlos rolls his eyes as he pulls his project out and sets it on the table, one wrapped piece at a time.

Yensid chuckles, "As much as I believe Hyades should claim credit for her good doings, it's her choice at the end of the day to remain a ghostwriter."

Hyades smiles sadly, "I'm getting that a lot lately." She furrows her brow as she starts reading a page from her notebook.

Yensid lifts a brow, "Oh?" He looks over to Carlos for further explanation when she dismisses him.

"It has been an interesting month." Carlos shrugs.

"Understood." Yensid nods solemnly, having a hard time imagining what an interesting month was like for these particular children. "You said you were looking to fix something?" He opts to change the subject before he made either child uncomfortable.

"Yeah, it's a tattoo machine. I got most of the components stripped and cleaned, but I'm having a hard time with the part that attaches to the gun. Like I can't get the motor to catch correctly so the needle moves properly, I think it might be an issue with the coil."

Yensid's brow raises at the type of machine the timid boy was working on, curious if it was for himself or another, or just a random project he started. He found when it came to his two boys it was often hard to place why they were seeking what they were seeking. "Well, I don't think I brought any books about repair on that type of machine," He holds up his hand at the boy's instant disappointment, "But I'm sure I've got books you can use to get you in the right direction. It might not be as satisfying now, but, once you're able to apply what you can learn, it will be doubly so." He offers with a knowing smile. "And if anyone can figure it out without the specific books, I assure you, it's you." He adds sincerely as he starts pulling all the books about mechanics out of his bag.

Carlos blushes and looks down at the machine, focusing on laying the parts out properly, "Thanks Yensid."

"It's no problem at all, young sir." Yensid grins, "Always happy to help such an inquisitive young mind. And you're certainly the brightest of your age." He hands the books over to Carlos. "As I told Hyades, please make yourself comfortable while your working on your project. I hope you find what it is your looking for swiftly, I know it's a lot to sort through."

"Books have a sense to them that makes it easy to look for what I need." Carlos grins as he slides into the chair next to Hyades. He slowly starts laying out his rough collection of tools, most of them hand made by himself and Deez, though a few of the newer additions looked as if they'd been collected from the trash and repaired with glue and duct tape.

"I know the feeling." Yensid chuckles, "I felt that way for my first few decades myself." He admits with a smile. He could understand Carlos' dilemma. Books could be complex of course, but never as complicated as people.

Carlos laughs and shakes his head, "You say that like you're ancient or something."

Yensid's eyes twinkle with mischief, "Well, I'm certainly no spring chicken, am I?" He hadn't revealed his age to any of his little chicks. He wasn't sure how they would react to the actual number. T already called him an old man, as it was.

"He is." Hyades shrugs her shoulders before she looks up at Yensid with a half-smile, "I still haven't figured out how old though, but no one can know as much as you do and not be really old."

"A magician never reveals their secrets, and the elderly never reveal their true age." Yensid responds easily with amusement, "Do either of you want any tea?" He offers. "I'm going to refresh mine."

"Yes please." The two answer in tandem.

"Your usuals I presume?" Already heading to the kitchen. It wasn't like they'd ever changed up what they had chosen in the first place.

"I can help." Hyades offers as she stands and rushes after him.

"I would appreciate that." Yensid agrees.

"You should tell him what you did on the beach," Carlos calls after her before he cracks open the first book and starts reading.

Yensid turns to Hyades curiously, "Mind letting an old man in on your secret?"

"Are you talking about the forge or the cave?" Hyades asks in confusion.

"Both!" Carlos calls back, the duh as evident as it was silent.

Yensid lifts his brow. "And here I thought you're life was dull, and you needed distractions. What is this about a cave and forge?"

Hyades frowns, "The distractions are just until Ursula is done building whatever she's adding on to her shop. Gil can't get away like he used to."

"Ah." Yensid frowns when he realizes he'd accidentally stepped into something he hadn't meant too. It was like maneuvering a minefield with these children. He sometimes forgot that they were children with how they acted sometimes. But in times like this, it was obvious how young they really were. It was as endearing as it was heartbreaking. "That is a shame, I know how much the Wharf Rats mean to you." He says carefully. "That's really unfortunate news, sorry Hyades."

Hyades smiles at him as he hands her the teapot and she starts heating it, "But T came up with the idea that we could make our own swords. So I'm the forge, Carlos is the scientist-"

"Metallurgist." Carlos corrects as he continues to read.

"Yeah, that." Hyades rolls her eyes, "And Gil is the blacksmith."

Yensid's eyes widen, "Wait, I'm sorry you're…" He starts laughing. "Is that why T kept showing up asking for forging books? I thought it had been a weird request at the time… But to hear that he got it started, and the four of you managed to do it at all, even with your abilities, it's impressive. Do you have one on you? I'd love to see it." He adds with a delighted smile. The thought of them crossing bridges to work on anything, even if it was something as important as weapons, was impressive to him. Especially when he knew Gil was in a rival gang.

"Show him your sword C." Hyades grins as the teapot whistles. She sets it on the counter.

"Tell him about the cave D," Carlos responds as he stands up and unhooks his sword from his belt.

"Yes, you did mention a cave earlier too." Yensid chuckles at Carlos' enthusiasm. It was nice to see the way the two interacted like this. The site and air of playfulness so rarely seen and experienced here.

"After I joined Mal's gang I found a beach with a smallish cave in the cliffs. I was scared that it wasn't big enough if the tide came in, so I made it bigger."

"She melted it." Carlos quickly adds.

Yensid's eyes widen in surprise. "You melted stone?" He asks in surprise.

Hyades nods.

"Huh." Yensid hums in surprise. He knew she could get hot… But he never would have guessed she got hot enough to melt rock into magma. "And here you thought you had no control of your abilities when you've clearly had some type of control for years…" He finally chuckles at his own ignorance.

"See, that's exactly what I told her. Because T should be dead if that was the case, and well, yeah, we wouldn't be able to get that close to her."

"That is very true," Yensid admits with a rueful smile. And here he'd always assumed her fire was white and blue due to her circumstances. He had no idea she could burn the temperature of a white flame.

"So now I'm trying to see if I can make my fire spread without burning anything." Hyades shrugs.

Yensid claps at the news, "That's wonderful my dear." He smiles encouragingly. "You've come such a long way in such a short amount of time. That's quite the feat. I'm proud of you," He smiles at her, "Proud of both of you. You've both grown so much in what little time I've known you, and I'm not just talking the obvious."

Carlos and Hyades both end up blushing and looking away.

"You wanted to see my sword?" Carlos offers awkwardly as he holds it out.

"I'd love too actually." Yensid can't help his excitement as he reaches out and picks up the rapier in surprise. "I haven't seen one of these in years." He admits with a look of longing. His eyes sweeping over the blade in awe of it. These kids had clearly done both their research and homework on this one. He would be lying if he said he wasn't impressed. It was pretty amazing that a bunch of teenagers had the dedication to make something so difficult. And they'd put in a lot of work. The weight of the blade seemed more balanced than most the swords he'd handled when he'd first come to the isle.

"Yeah, I saw it in one of the books T had, so we settled on this type of blade for most of us. Harry and Jay have heavier, thicker blades, like short swords. But Gil and Deez swords are gonna be really cool. They're gonna be like broadswords, but shorter."

"We made a lot of bad swords for months before we figured out what we were doing wrong. They used to shatter after a few hits. But now we're getting pretty good at them. We're going to make daggers too."

Yensid's eyes widen in surprise. "You four created more than just one style of blade?" He finds himself asking unable to keep the awe from his tone, and wouldn't want too even if he could. It was pretty incredible that they had managed to create something so wonderfully crafted from one of his books alone, with no practical assistance from an adult.

Hyades and Carlos frown, "Well yeah." Carlos shrugs, "One style didn't fit everyone."

"Of course," Yensid responds like that was the most obvious thing in the world. "Why wouldn't you think of that?" He questions himself. These kids were certainly going to do something great, even if it was ever only on this isle he was sure of it. Felt it in his bones. And that was before he ever even considered that T would gather a group to create the blades. It must have taken a ridiculous amount of coordination and subterfuge to accomplish that task. And then for Hyades to control her temperature enough to not warp the metal, and for Carlos to find the right measurements of steel to aluminum to whatever other metals they'd been able to scrape together. And then for Gil, a boy he'd only ever really seen from afar, to be able to smith something so classically beautiful, it was nothing short of astonishing. Individually they never would have been able to create a blade, but the four working together? Their work came out better than half the royal smiths in Auradon. And he wasn't sure any of them would ever understand how amazing that truly was.

"Carlos even figured out how to do washes on the metal to change the color." Hyades lightly shoulder checks him.

A snort escapes him before he can stop it, "Of course he did." He beams, "Why wouldn't he figure out a way to make sure Evie's blade matches her outfits," He nods like it's the most obvious thing in the world. He loved these kids so much, it hurt.

Hyades grins before she puts a hand against the teapot to heat the water again.

"I told you you'd feel better if we came over to talk to Yensid." Carlos whispers to Hyades with a smug smile, "Good girl." He pats her on the head. It was the least he could do for her without Gil around to help.

Yensid doesn't bother to hide his smile at the cute display of affection as he pours three cups of tea.

Carlos takes his and Hyades cup before he turns to walk back to the table, setting them in front of their seats.

"So they're well made?" Hyades asks quietly.

Yensid turns at the uncertainty in her tone. "I'm a lot of things my dear, but a liar is not among them." He assures her. "Any King or Prince could easily walk around with that blade, and never know, or guess the ages and how short supplied the smiths were. I am genuinely impressed by the work the four of you must have put into these blades. I'm shocked you were even able to get that much scrap metal, honestly."

"I can't wait to tell Gil." Hyades beams as she plops into her seat.

Carlos smiles as he goes back to the book he'd been reading. "T collected it all for us. Once he found out the Rats had a dingy things supplies started getting intense."

Yensid's eyes brighten at the thought. "I'm certain they did. From I know of the three of you, and I'm sure young Gil as well, you don't like giving up on something till it's finished or you find out it's impossible through trial and error. It's something I admire very much in the three- Well, I'm guessing four of you."

"I thought that was just stubbornness." Hyades frowns before she sips her tea.

"Any flaw can become a merit, just like any merit can become a flaw it's just how you view it. For instance, I wouldn't call it stubbornness as much as I would label it tenacity."

Carlos chuckles, "Well, I guess we got you caught up on almost everything that's been going on with us."

"And I appreciate you for sharing." Yensid grins with a smile that reaches his eyes, before they soften. "I am impressed by the four of you, so much so that if circumstances were different I would purchase one myself, but unfortunately the group of you are in much greater need of them than I am. I already made my stand when I first arrived here, and as you can see no longer need to worry about myself due to the points I made back then."

Carlos and Hyades turn to look at each other for a moment. Carlos had a feeling they were both thinking the same thing. One way or another, they were going to end up asking Gil to make something; and extra sword or a dagger… Something. His eyes linger on a staff hanging on the wall over the door. What about a staff? That sounded wizardly. And what better way to thank the man who'd literally helped them with everything they'd ever asked him about that to bring their combined knowledge to bear on a single crafted item.

He flicks his eyes to the wall and waits for Hyades to do the same. The smile on her lips was all the confirmation he needed.

* * *

 **Hello again,**

 **What did you guys think of Carlos and Deez's visit to Yensid? Do you like when we write from his point of view?**

 **What did you think of his musings?**

 **Did you like the way we ended on Carlos' point of view? What do you think of him and Deez wanting to thank Yensid like that?**

 **And we're sorry we dropped the song list ball, but here are three lists. Jay's should have been included in the last chapter, as well as our book club anthems, and Carlos was in this chapter, so yay.**

 _ **Jay;**_

 _ **Talking to myself- Linkin Park**_

 _ **I get Wicked- Thousand Foot Krutch**_

 _ **Courtesy Call- Thousand Foot Krutch**_

 _ **Got Your Six- Five Finger Death Punch**_

 _ **Invisible- Linkin Park**_

 _ **Feel Invincible- Skillet**_

 _ **You're Going Down- Sick Puppies**_

 _ **When the Seasons Change- Five Finger Death Punch**_

 _ **This is gonna hurt- Sixx: A.M.**_

 _ **When you come around- Papa Roach**_

 _ **When the seasons change- Five Finger Death Punch**_

 _ **Book Club Anthems**_

 _ **RX- Theory of a Deadman**_

 _ **Something Just Like This- The Chainsmokers and Coldplay**_

 _ **Alone Together- Fall Out Boy**_

 _ **Dirty Little Secrets- All American Rejects**_

 _ **Welcome to my Life- Simple Plan**_

 _ **Teenagers- My Chemical Romance**_

 _ **I'm not okay- My Chemical Romance**_

 _ **Too Loud- Icon for Hire**_

 _ **We are Gonna be Friends- The White Stripes**_

 _ **Come with me now- The Kongos**_

 _ **Be my Escape- Relient K**_

 _ **Carlos**_

 _ **Clear the Air- Off with Their Heads**_

 _ **Heathens- Twenty One Pilots**_

 _ **Technologic- Daft Punk**_

 _ **You're gonna go far Kid- The Offspring**_

 _ **Boulevard of Broken Dreams- Green Day**_

 _ **I Hate Everything About You- Three Days Grace**_

 _ **Pain- Three Days Grace**_

 _ **Break- Three Days Grace**_

 _ **Get Out Alive- Three Days Grace**_

 _ **I am Machine- Three Days Grace**_

 _ **Still Hungry- Adelitas Way**_

 _ **Bully- Shinedown**_

 _ **Miracle- Shinedown**_

 _ **It has Begun- Starset**_

 _ **Human- Rag'n'bone**_

 _ **Doubt- Twenty One Pilots**_

 _ **Polarized- Twenty One Pilots**_

 _ **So What? Three Days Grace**_

 _ **Just Like You- Three Days Grace**_


	101. Kisses Help the Medicine Go Down

**Heya Descendants,**

 **Sorry for the late post, Dark and I suck at time management, and adulting. It's crazy how clueless we still are. Eh. For those reviewing, we really love you guys. It seriously helps our week. We like sequester into corners of our jobs and text each other excitedly with every review. It's pretty sad actually, but we still get so excited by them, we can't help it.**

 **Much love**

 **-Twisted**

* * *

 **A week later...**

This pace was going to be the death of her. The death of Harry. The death of her sweet boy. The death of all of them. She was convinced of it. That was exactly what her mother wanted. For them to be worked to death. Because they were still no closer to finishing whatever the hell it was that her mother wanted for the shop. It had been over a month of this hell and she couldn't see land yet. If she wasn't so tired she'd probably scream in frustration. Ugh. Who the hell was too tired to scream?

"It were'nah lookin' like her original shop." Harry mocks in a voice half whiny with exhaustion, "It be ah lookin' to fuckin' fancy. It be lookin' too much like her first damn shop."

Gil furrows his brow and wraps a supportive arm around Uma's back, pulling her closer to him every time she weaved to far away. His eyes bounce between her and Harry in concern. "We should be gettin' ta bed."

Such a sweet boy. Maybe she was too hard on him. He was always right there to help her, with no complaints, even before she thought to ask. She smiles up at him and absently caresses his chest before she leans in closer. Her sweet boy. He was so close to ignoring her order to let her walk.

"We're almost home," she offers encouragingly, "just a little further boys."

"Aye that we bein'." Harry heaves in relief. "Thanks be ta whatever sea god be grantin' us what wee hours o' sleep we be ah gettin' ta night."

"It really ain't no trouble to carry you, ya know..." Gil offers offhandedly.

"It ain't about the trouble." Uma reminds him, "It's about dignity." She huffs, with a stomp of her foot that nearly sends her tumbling.

"Yes, captain." Gil slowly nods with a frown, his disapproval of the situation stamped on his face. As Harry's yawn carries over his words."

"Aye Cap'in." Harry rocks his head from side to side, eliciting loud cracks before he groans, "Ya be ah holdin' ta that dignity."

"Damn fuckin' straight, it's the only thing I have going for me right now," Uma grumbles.

"Ya have us." Gil reminds her with a frown.

Uma pouts, "I didn't- That's not- I'd never-" She hangs her head. "I meant for myself." She finally lets out in a frazzled huff.

"He be ah knowin' Cap'in, he can'nah be helpin' his worryin'." Harry reaches over and lazily ruffles Gil's hair, "All that worry he be ah havin' for missin' members be ah havin' ta go somewhere."

The three sigh in relief when they finally make it to the gangplank. But the sound of hammers banging against wood nearly makes Uma cry out once they board.

Was it was haunting her in her own ship? She brings her hands up to her pounding temples. What new level of hell was this?

Gil frowns as he looks around the ship in confusion before he looks over the sides of the ship for Ursula.

"What the fuck be ah happenin'? No way she be ah workin' our ship, less it be ta drive us mad with no sleep."

"Or just hitting the side of it ta be cruel." Gil points out with a frown.

"Oh, thank Poseidon." Uma lets out a sigh of relief, "I thought it was in my head." She admits with a frown, stomping her foot in frustration as an inhuman noise leaves her throat. She was going to kill whoever the fuck was doing this to her, so help her gods. She couldn't go another minute with that racket. She didn't even care if it was her mother at this point if she dared to fuck with her sleep anymore, she was fucking done. If she was ever going to fucking snap, today would be the day. She was fucking sure of it. Albeit she had no idea where she was going to find the energy. She just knew she would when she found the prick fucking with her for this.

"Oy Cap'in, ya be havin' T and James ta be thanking for this racket," Tim hollers down from the crow's nest, his voice full of contempt. "They be at it since fuckin' nightfall." He huffs.

Uma's eyes turn to Tim with a murderous expression as his tone grated on every last nerve. She got needing to yell, but fuck, did he have to yell so damn loud? And be such a prick about it? Fucking asshole was lucky he was good with a blade, or she'd fucking boot him right now.

"Want me to go get 'em ta stop, Captain." Gil quickly offers, drawing her attention back to him, before she could do something reckless.

Like, forget she had a fear of heights.

Uma growls, "Let's just go see what they're up to first before I start killin' people." Her hands coming up to tug at her braids as she stomps across the deck with a renewed vigor. She was going to strangle T. Whatever the fuck was happening, she already knew it was his idea. James was a good hand but didn't have the balls to take initiative in something that made this much damn fucking noise this late, or rather early in the morning, it was.

Harry and Gil exchange worried glances before they hurry to catch up with her, following her down into the dark depths of the hold with no light source.

All three grimace as the pounding echoes louder and louder around them with every step.

"T!" Uma shouts after she covers her ears against her own voice. The scream was so raw it made her throat hurt.

The pounding around them falters for a long moment before it picks up again.

Uma turns to Harry, her eyes bright with unshed tears of pain. "Go tell them to stop." She does her best not to whine. By the look of her first- and second-mates' faces, the attempt had failed horribly. Ugh. This night was getting worse by the moment, worse with each pound of the hammer. She lets out a small 'humph' with a pout. Damn it all to the darkest depths of the sea.

Harry nods once before he glances up at Gil. He points towards Uma with his chin, smiling when Gil instantly cups his big hands over her to better protect her ears.

" _ **T!**_ " Harry hollers at the top of his lungs.

She had never given T's name a second thought before this moment. It was odd, sure, she knew that, but it had never bothered her. But right now? Right now she had never been so annoyed at the boy's name. What kinda stupid short fucking not a name, name was T anyways. She scowls.

The hammering stops again.

" _ **T!**_ " He shouts again now that the noise had stopped.

The silence makes the boys sigh in relief. Gil hesitantly dops his hands from Uma's ears now that the noise didn't seem to be starting up again.

"Yo!" T walks out from the shadows, his annoyance sliding from his face when he sees the three of them. "Oh." He frowns in surprise, before his eyes land on a wavering, yet still managing to maintain a murderous expression on her face. "Whoa." He falters in his step, eyeing the three of them warily.

Uma lets out a groan at the kid's response to them. It was rare that the kid ever showed an emotion besides playful and amused, and that was if he showed anything at all. And thus his reaction to them, as sweet as it was, pissed her the fuck off. How bad did they look to elicit that response from the usually stoic kid? He didn't even tell her he looked like shit.

"Don'nah ya be hearin' that sound enough when ya be ah helpin' out at the shop?" Harry groans.

"Heard." T's eyes sweep over the Gil and the Captain, with a frown, "Apparently not, my bad guys…."

James walks out of the small patch of shadows T had emerged from, "Oooh…" He grimaces, "Sorry, Captain. You got back earlier than normal."

"Which we're happy about," T adds carefully as he notes the look in Uma's dark encircled eyes.

Uma glowers at the two of them before she folds her arms over her chest, "What the hell ya two doing, and why is Tim so fuckin' pissed off about it?"

"Existing?" T shrugs, "What doesn't piss in that man's craw." He rolls his eyes.

"What T means is that Tim can't handle going so long without sleep." James quickly recovers T's non-answer, before it could set Uma off. "And we're working to finish up the repairs while you're stuck working in the shop, Captain."

T frowns, "But we're done. So ya'll can go to sleep." He crosses his arms, his weight shifting to one foot to another with indecision.

Uma pouts her bottom lip out. She wanted to see how the repairs looked, but she also wanted, and needed, sleep. She rubs weakly at her tired eyes, nearly losing balance for her attempt, missing Gil and Harry's grimaces.

T's eyes narrow as all three of the other boys move closer to catch her before they catch themselves and step back. He lifts a brow but doesn't think as he steps forward and sweeps her up into his arms. Like Gil usually carried Hyades. He was afraid if he didn't, Uma was going to land on her face. "Seriously Uma… Offer still stands, give me like five minutes and I'll have that shit in a blaze quicker than a three-year-old Hyades." He offers.

Jame's eyes widening in surprise, as he looks away with a hand to his face.

Uma chuckles at the image before she blinks, "Fuck, she'd probably just have us rebuild the whole damn thing." She whines before she looks around in confusion, "T, put me down."

T starts walking towards the cabin. "In a minute." He dismisses her.

Harry and Gil share a look with James before all three shrug.

"He's ah ballsy one, I can tell ya that." James salutes the two before he turns, "I'm gonna go do things... and not make noise."

"No." Uma snaps, "Now!"

Harry and Gil quickly catch up with T, though they stay a few feet back in case Uma decided to try to order them to intervene. It was just best to stay out of sight and let T do this.

"Not crew," T reminds her with a shrug as he continues walking. "So kill me tomorrow or something." He adds nonchalantly. His eyes everywhere but on the girl in his arms. "When you're pride doesn't outweigh your logic…" He adds, "Or like when you can actually lift a weapon." He grumbles darkly as he makes his way up the stairs.

Gil's lifts his eyes to the wood planks above them and lets out a sigh, but he couldn't argue with T's assessment either.

"T" Uma growls darkly. She was exhausted, but even she was surprised when the boy's only response to her command was to hold her more securely to his chest and continues on his merry fucking way.

Harry jumps around them, carefully ducking under Uma's line of sight to get the door opened.

T nods in thanks before walking into the room. He lets out a nearly inaudible whine as he looks to the bed.

"I just wanted to maintain my fuckin' dignity. That's fuckin' all." Uma sniffs as she beats her fists weakly against T's shoulders.

T's steps freeze as he looks down at Uma in alarm. His concerned eyes sweeping over her before he immediately turns to the other two boys with a look of desperation. "I thought she'd be pissed!" He apologizes, uncertainty clear in his tone.

"Cap'in, ya don'nah be needin' ta worry lass." Harry quickly walks forward, "Ain'nah no one ta be seein' T not listenin' ta ya."

Gil tilts his head to the side slightly at T's reaction before he holds out his arms, "It's okay Uma. We're safe now."

T doesn't think twice as he takes a leaping step to Gil and hands Uma over. His eyes practically screaming 'Fix it'.

"I just want to sleep. I just want my damn family here," Uma clings to Gil like a lifeline, wrapping her arms tightly around his neck, "and I want to sleep and not think about my mother for more than two hours. This is, this is all so fuckin' stupid. There are cleaner ways to kill people." She drags in hurried breaths around her tears, "This so ain't fuckin' clean."

"Agreed." T frowns, as he looks at Uma with concern.

"Aye, it be a miserable fuckin' way ta be ah goin'." Harry steps close to Gil and Uma and starts slowly rubbing her back. "But sleep be ah fixin' some o' it."

Gil nods, "You just need some rest Captain." He rubs his cheek over her hair like a cat would as he squeezes her to his chest securely. His voice as soothing as it was coaxing.

"Ya be ah good gettin' her settled like lad?" Harry asks Gil as he grips him by the elbow.

T rubs his upper arms anxiously, as he shifted from foot to foot looking more uncertain than any of them have ever seen him, "I can take her shift tomorrow- This morn- Today."

Harry tilts his head to T as he pats Gil's arm, "Be goin' on sweet boy." He fully turns to face T once Gil lays Uma on the bed and starts helping her get undressed, "Ya be havin' yer own problem mate, and ya be takin' on ah lot here recently. Why ya be ah offerin' ta go into hell ah top all that?"

T blinks up at him in surprise, "Why wouldn't I offer?"

Harry grimaces, "Don'nah be lookin' at me like I be askin' the most shockin' question ya ever be ah hearin'." He half grins, but the look doesn't make it to his eyes.

T drops his eyes, as he shifts awkwardly. "I feel bad that I haven't been around more to help out at the shop…"

"Ya be ah helpin' with Deez and 'parently the ship, mate." Harry shakes his head, "Don'nah be ridiculous, we be lovin' ya bein' 'round, but ya be the one ah pointin' out ya ain'nah part o' the crew." Harry runs a shaky hand through his hair, "And this be crew problems."

T shrugs, "I'm sorry, that sounded like an offer." He frowns, "What I should have said is I'm going to do this tomorrow, fuck you Hook."

Harry blinks and takes an alarmed step back.

"That better?" T asks him as he forces himself to stop twitching so damn much, now that Gil had gotten Uma's crying to calm down.

"T, that be ah mite venomous even fer you." Harry points out with a weak smile.

T shrugs, "Then don't be lookin' gift sharks in the mouth." He huffs as he looks away. "You all need a fucking break. I can run the shop by myself. Fuck, I can even work with your stupid crew to help with the construction tomorrow night or whatever… But this," He gestures around the room, "This is fucking stupid. Not you guys, just the situation."

"I can'nah be ah arguin' that." Harry rubs his hand along his jaw, "Look, ya can'nah be workin' both when ya clearly be nearly as tired as us already."

T shoots a glance at Uma before his eyes land back on Harry. "Like fuck I am," He wasn't so damn exhausted he was crying. "I drop when I drop, anyways." He mumbles as he looks away. "I can do a day of what you guys have been doing over a month of." He rolls his eyes. "I don't have an OV breathing down my neck, remember."

Harry narrows his eyes at T and crosses his arms over his chest, "Well fine. If ya be ah meanin' it, be askin' James if he be ah willin' ta be workin' it with ya." He nods, fighting off a yawn, "he can pull a group ta be helping out too."

"Right." T nods, "If that means you guys get some sleep, whatever you fucking want." He turns to start rummaging through his bag.

"What ya be ah doin' now?" Harry rolls his eyes.

"Reassurance." T mumbles absently, "If I can find it… " His attention focused on his task until he pulls out a vial of what looked like dirty water. Then another, until he had three in his hand. "Here." He takes Harry's hand and presses the vials into it.

"And what be this?" Harry asks as he glares at the small vials.

"The only way I can get a half-decent sleep," T responds as he looks away. "Just drink it, promise it won't kill you." He steps back.

Harry closes his eyes as he takes a deep breath, "Alright." He turns to the bed to find Uma under the thin sheet and Gil in the process of getting undressed, "Here, be ah drinkin' this lad. I be needin' ta give one ta Uma." He passes a vial to Gil before he slides into the bed next to Uma, "Come now love, be ah drinkin' this downright quick fer me yeah?"

Uma cracks open an eye, and whines but doesn't argue as she sits up and drinks whatever the fuck Harry was offering her.

Harry quickly kisses her, surprising her into swallowing. "That be me fiesty cap'in."

Uma sticks out her tongue with a look of disgust. "What the fuck was that? I know I said cleaner death, but at what cost?"

"Don'nah be worryin' Uma, it ain'nah gonna be death visitin' today." Harry runs a hand over her hair before he pushes her back onto the bed, "Goodnight lass."

Gil looks between the two and the vial in his hand before looking back at T and lets out a heavy sigh of acceptance.

"I need ta be ah kissin' ya ta be helpin' it go down better?" Harry grins at Gil.

"It probably wouldn't hurt," Gil admits looking away from T, from where he was leaning against the wall in observation.

Harry walks over and guides Gil to the bed before he pops the vial open and helps to tip it down Gil's throat, locking his lips over the other boy's before he can cough it back up.

Gil gags after Harry steps back, "Thank you." He comments with a look of appreciation.

"Goodnight sweet boy." He winks as he pulls the sheet up.

"There, I be ah tuckin' them in an everythin'." Harry nods to T as he crosses the room, stripping out of his red jacket to hang it on its peg of honor."

"Cool." T nods, "Now you so I can go get set up for tomorrow…" He crosses his arm.

"Ya don'nah be ah trustin' me ta be followin' them ta sweet oblivion?" Harry shrugs before he turns to toss his shirt into the pile Gil had made at the foot of the bed.

T frowns, chewing his lip with indecision. "You kept them from spitting it out though…"

"Aye. I be ah knowin' it be ah workin', but ya be ah warnin' me about smells before with the goop ya be ah givin' me before, I be ah figurin' that be holdin' true with tastes." Harry shrugs, "Yer shit works better when it be ah gettin' where it needs ta be, so I be ah figurin' spit out were'nah gonna cut it."

T shifts before he rocks back and forth. "Fair." He sighs. "Get some rest." He pushes Off the wall. "Later."

"Aye, you too." Harry leans over the table, pressing his fists against the wood.

T salutes him before he opens the door and slips out.

Harry waits a full minute before he punches the table. He didn't have an OV breathing down his neck his fucking ass. He kicks the bench as he tugs his shoes and pants off. Fuck. Why was it bothering him so much? He walks over to the bed, the knots in his chest loosening slightly at the sight of Gil curled around Uma.

He shouldn't be this angry. He should tip the shit down his throat and join them, forget his problems for a few hours. He thumbs the wax seal off the vial and raises it to his lips, only to stop at the sight of the little faded black and tarnished gold book peeking out under the table beside the bed.

His hand tightens around the vial as he bends and grabs the book from the floor. "Fuckin' salvation me damn ass." Going to the church had only brought him more pain and suffering. He was certain that creepy old man was T's OV. He grips the small book tightly in one hand as he stomps over to the window. He pops it open and chucks the book into the dark water of the sea.

"Fuck." Harry groans as he slams the window shut. Without thinking he downs the vial, grimacing and gagging as he slides into the bed behind Uma. Oblivion sounded pretty great right now.

* * *

 _ **So,**_

 _ **Was this chapter a fucking roller coaster or what?**_

 _ **Poor Uma and her boys. Being worked to death. And T. Kid was spazzed outta his gourd with Uma's breakdown.**_

 _ **We loved writing this chapter! It was a good time for Uma to have a very human moment, rather than be the leader. But more importantly, what did you guys think?**_

 _ **Did we do a good job with the feels? Did it hit the right spots? Anything make you LoL or want to cry?**_

 _ **And what about James' and T's repairs? Are you happy they finally started? Relieved?**_

 _ **What about T manhandling Uma? And ignoring her orders? Par for the course? Or surprised that he would carry someone bridal style?**_

 _ **How did you guys like T and Harry's mini-confrontation?**_

 _ **And most importantly, what would you have liked to see more of during these chapters? We'd love to hear your thoughts and opinions so we can try to naturally work more of it in?**_

 _ **Did Harry's snap at the end resonate with any chords?**_

 _ **Let us know in the comments below!**_

 _ **Much Love and appreciation**_

 _ **-Twisted**_


	102. Crisis of Self

**Hey Descendants,**

 **We've got a bit of a heavy chapter for you today.**

 **-Trigger Warning-**

 **-Possible foray into Mature Teen rating-**

 **We said we'd be sure to add warnings if we were concerned that something may not be completely Teen rated.**

 **If you're not worried about triggers, feel free to skip the following warning. But for our readers who need to know what they'll be getting themselves into with this chapter:**

 _ **The scene that follows is sexual in nature. It is written from the perspective of someone walking in on it, so no thoughts, no parts labeling, just vague descriptions from someone who isn't entirely sure what is happening in front of them.**_

 _ **Witnessing this act is going to trigger the unsuspecting character who didn't mean to walk in on this, but finds themselves unable to look away.**_

 _ **It's going to bring up unpleasant thoughts and violent memories. There is heavily implied sexual, emotional, and mental abuse. The victim is a minor, and the memories are from years of trauma.**_

 **This chapter is also going to answer some questions about who Faustina is.**

 **If you want a cut and dry rundown of this chapter, please feel free to message us and we'll send you a full summary minus the descriptors.**

* * *

 **The next day...**

T wipes a hand over his face, not sure if he was more exhausted from the physical labor, or the emotional toll it had taken to keep all of Uma's older crew on task.

It had been a long fucking day, and night.

He supposed he should've been happy with all the extra hands. They'd knocked out enough of the outer work. So much so that even the contractor would object to tearing it apart tomorrow.

It was the most progress of any of the remodels. And he had gone out of his way to make sure they wouldn't have enough wood to start over until they could order a new shipment, even with salvaging what wood they could.

Honestly, the whole affair just had him questioning Uma and Mal's sanity for wanting to lead people to do anything, ever.

It was satisfying to know he'd accomplished exactly what he set out to do. Now all that was left was checking in on the Sea Three before taking care of his own business.

He wasn't sure how Uma would receive him after last night's blatant display of audacity, but he didn't care either.

It hurt to see her the way he had last night. Scared him. He was used to the Kraken's fits of rage- But a full meltdown? He just prayed to whatever god might be listening he'd never have to see her in that state again.

Several of the crew mumble dismissals as they head to their bunks, each more exhausted than the last as they stumble to bed.

Good.

He hoped today at least gave them an appreciation of what their Captain and her first and second mates had been living through this month. He, personally, found there was no better way to understand where someone was standing than to experience it himself.

And after today, his respect for Uma, Hook, and Gil had hit new levels.

"I wasn't expecting you back so soon," James greets from the helm where he was leaning against the spoked wheel, "How'd it go?"

"Better than expected." T shrugs, "No one attempted murder." He grins playfully. James was probably the only other member besides the Sea Three he respected.

The man had pitched a fit when T said he was the one that needed to stay back and watch the ship. It had been… He wasn't sure.

Seeing James protest, until T had explained the situation, warmed his chest. He wasn't sure what it was, but he got the same feeling from the others he followed and hung out with.

He liked the fact that James stood down once he explained that the Captain and her boys would be dead to the world for hours, and he didn't trust anyone else in the crew with them in that state.

Like James understood him or something. Or at the very least agreed.

It burned even brighter once James turned around and did as instructed, following T's advice to the letter as he cleared the ship completely, sending those that could help with T while banishing the rest to shore leave.

It surprised him when it came out of his mouth, but after having a day of hard work to mull it over, he found he didn't mind the admission and didn't find it inaccurate. He did trust James with the Sea Three. Compared to the other, older members, James was worth his salt simply in his appreciation of everything Uma did for them.

Which was sad when he thought about it. Uma was a leader who was worth being loyal to. After today he was certain that none of her crew appreciated it. His eyes narrow in suspicion. Some might be more team Ursula than team Uma.

Not that he could solidly prove it. It had just been little things that had him rolling in doubt towards their ultimate loyalties.

It had taken several very creative threats, and some unfortunate follow-through to get the crew properly motivated to get shit done.

And he wasn't sure he wanted to touch the fact that by the end of the night he wasn't sure who the adults feared more.

Some has-been OV? Or an up and coming unknown nothing of a street urchin?

All he cared about right now were the results, and what it would mean to some of the people he cared most about.

All three of them desperately needed some time for themselves. Hopefully, he'd bought it for them with his night's trials and tribulations.

James chuckles, "Well, it's a notch better than yer prediction that it be endin' in a blood bath."

T can't help his shit-eating grin, "Pretty sure it came close a few times." He admits with a shrug. "But by the end, I feel like everyone saw eye to eye. And we managed to piss through a lot of the wood."

James chuckles as he straightens up, "Sounds like the old sea hag ain't gonna have much choice tomorrow then."

"That's the fuckin' hope anyways."

James smiles, "Imma go tell Tim he got pulled for night duty. By me. Right now."

T lets out a low amused laugh. "Likin' your selection process. It _should_ go by the least useful."

"Enjoy what night ya have left mate." James half salutes before he hops down over the railing and heads towards the stairs that lead below deck.

"Same," T mimics his dismissal, wishing he could be a fly on the wall to see Tim's exhausted ass be told he was up for watch.

His eyes linger on the storm clouds brewing overhead. He was fascinated by the way the lightning arced and danced across the sky before the thunder rumbled in behind it. He shakes his head as the sky darkens again, and turns back to his task at hand. He wasn't sure he could sleep knowing there was any bad blood between him and Uma, and he needed to give her a heads up for her shift in a couple of hours anyway.

He had every intention of leaving a note if the three were still sleeping. One, he wasn't going to wake them up. But, more importantly, he hated the idea of Uma having to walk into something blindly when she didn't have too. So without further procrastination, he walks to the captain's quarters, his hand on the doorknob, but pauses when he hears Harry and Uma cursing Gil's name from outside the door.

Their tones were throwing him off. He wasn't sure he'd ever heard 'Fuck Gil.' ever uttered so… He wasn't even sure. It was just... not right.

Something in him makes him hesitate even as his curiosity peaks. What the hell were they doing? They were clearly awake, and doing something weirdly them, but he couldn't decide if he wanted to find out what that was.

He could always check the door. If they didn't want to be bothered they'd block the door… Right?

He bites his lip, shifting in indecision before a faint noise penetrates the core of his being.

His heart skips a beat before it returns with a vengeance, beating so hard he thought it might break his ribs.

His entire body shudders.

The hair on the back of his neck stands on end.

He knew those sounds. Vaguely.

Apprehension creeps down his spine.

He swallows hesitantly leaning closer, putting his ear to the door. The sound of smacking flesh makes the knot in his stomach twist tighter, makes him ignore the warning bells sounding in his head.

What the fuck could Gil have possibly done to deserve that?

He shivers against the cold that seeps into his bones.

He stands there. Frozen. Until he hears a distinct whimper.

 _Faustina._

This had something to do with what Faustina always hid from him. He could feel it as much as he could feel cloth against his skin.

He swallows as his eyes drop down to his hand. A frown tugs at his lips when he sees it trembling.

Before he can stop himself he turns the knob and steps into the room, prepared to defend Gil against whatever he'd done. He might not be able to stop The Evil Queen or Cruella from hurting their children, or a hero from Auradon from punishing his daughter, but he could reason with Uma. He could stop her if it came to it. For Gil.

But he wasn't prepared. At all.

His heart stops at the strange, confusing sight in front of him.

Walls crumble as his whole being goes numb.

The images and emotions coursing through him were so overwhelming he stumbles and nearly falls to his knees.

Pieces click into place. One dot quickly firing to connect to another. Then another. One after the other, creating a picture he never wanted to see.

This.

He swallows dryly.

 _This_ was what Faustina had been protecting him from?

His stomach swirls with something he wasn't familiar with. He presses a hand against the pain.

What Harry was doing to Gil was something _the hero_ only did when Faustina had _really_ fucked up.

He blanches.

How did he know that though? What the hell was going on?

It was painful, it was humiliating. But how did he know that? Why could he feel the sting?

Why wasn't Gil the one whimpering?

Why was Uma?

Why was she sprawled out on the bed?

Her head tilted back. Her legs resting on Gil's shoulders. Her fingers wrapped tightly in his hair as curses bubble over her lips between pants for air.

What was Gil doing to her?

Harry was running his hands over Gil's body and Uma's leg while he grunted and praised Gil in near-perfect tandem with Uma.

This was wrong.

Stomach turning wrong. He cringes.

Why? Why didn't they look like they were in pain?

And why was Harry the one delivering them from salvation?

He frowns. It was supposed to be painful. A punishment.

It was supposed to hurt so the sin could be forgiven.

Hurt so one could come back to grace.

But why was Harry the one delivering the punishment to Gil? And what was Gil doing to Uma? And why was Uma, a girl, not biting her tongue to keep from screaming out in pain? It was especially supposed to be painful for girls.

Girls weren't supposed to enjoy that…

It was god's punishment for Eve's sin.

He tries to swallow, but finds his throat too dry as he notices the ways their lips curled into genuine smiles, the soft noises that escaped them, their eyes dark and soft as they shared glances with one another, seemingly lost in _whatever_ it was they were currently partaking in.

Why… What?

How?

Nothing was making sense.

It fucking hurt to watch.

He couldn't turn away.

His chest burns, but it was foreign. He watches longer than he should.

He was intruding on something personal, intimate, and certainly not like the acts he knew.

It was like he was trapped, eyes glued to the three of them as he tried to make sense of it, trying desperately to place the expressions on their faces, hopelessly looking for any sign of distress or discomfort.

He didn't even see a shadow of them. Nothing made sense.

They, they were enjoying it.

Harry had the same look on his face that he got when he was sparring with a skilled partner. The same grin he got when he engaged in wordplay, like every time he could use the word hook in a damn sentence or dumb pun.

Though she couldn't see Gil's face, she could hear his contentment. Gil was pretty damn easy to read. He wasn't writhing in pain or screaming out in it. He was arching into it, gripping Uma's legs tightly as he pulled her closer.

Uma though, she was the hardest for him to watch. Everything, from the way her eyes hooded to the wicked crook of her lips, was another stab.

Her desperate keening whimpers that would just as suddenly whip into a flurry of curses.

The knife in his gut twists further.

His lungs burn desperately for a breath he couldn't take.

Uma. She was nearly glowing with pleasure as she pressed Gil's face into her.

Was the problem with them? Were they somehow doing it wrong?

No. A forlorn whisper echoes in his ears.

No.

T swallows hard, his knuckles white around the knob he was gripping like a lifeline.

Why would something that made them happy be wrong?

But then that meant that Faustina had her own family problem, because that meant that there was something wrong with the things that happened in her bedroom after the _hero_ finished with his sermon.

T didn't even notice when the tears begin falling. One second was an eternity while a minute only lasted for a breath of time. The cabin swirled in front of him, but nothing could break the strange paralysis. His vision spots and blurs.

He couldn't breathe. He needed to get the fuck away from this; them, _that._

None of his limbs seemed up to responding.

His stomach drops when his gaze drifts back to Uma, and they lock eyes.

 _Fuck!_

An odd coldness fills him as he unwilling shares a look with her. He had to go. Now!

But he couldn't move his legs. Couldn't stop the flood of shameful, silent tears as he gazed into Uma's slowly narrowing eyes.

He jumps when he feels something soft brush against his legs. He bolts out into the rain, grateful to Shrimpy for saving him from having to talk. Having to acknowledge them while they were in that state. Before his questions and accusations could spill from his lips. Or his screams.

Thunder peals overhead, rolling angrily as lightning forks wickedly in the swirling clouds.

The strong wind whips at his hood, threatening to rip it back.

Cold rain stings his heated face, washing away the tears before he could acknowledge them.

His mind swirls in a vortex of warring emotions.

The taste of bile rising in the back of his throat.

He runs blindly once he's off the ship, unwilling to stop and face his thoughts.

Face the questions.

Face the truth.

Face the lies.

* * *

 _ **So… That was a chapter.**_

 _ **Intense right?**_

 _ **Thoughts? Questions? Concerns?**_

 _ **Did the relationship between the sea three surprise you? We've been trying to hint they have a close physical relationship so did this throw anyone off?**_

 _ **Did this chapter bother anyone?**_

 _ **Did it help answer any questions about T and Faustina? Or did it just create more?**_

 _ **Did it hurt to read? I usually don't write emotional responses that aren't anger based so any feedback on that would be fantastic.**_

 _ **Did T's response to the situation surprise anyone?**_

 _ **What about that eye contact? Talk about uncomfortable right?**_

 _ **Let us know in the comments below!**_

 _ **Much love and appreciation**_

 _ **-Twisted**_


	103. Need to Know

**Thanks for everyone's support and love.**

 **It would be awesome if I could say this chapter was lighter-**

 **-but it's not.**

 _ **-Warning-**_

 _ **There is talk about sex in this chapter. Mostly defining what sex is. But more importantly, what it isn't.**_

 **-Dark and Twisted-**

* * *

 **Sometime during the same storm…**

 **(A few hours later)**

Yensid's eyes blur with confusion as he blinks, finding himself suddenly awake. His instincts roll with unease as he sits up in bed.

Something was off.

He could feel an urgency in the air.

The question was why? His eyes narrow as he looks around the darkness in his room.

Heavy rain and gales of wind pound against his home.

He scans his empty room in concern. What could have disturbed him enough to rouse him from slumber?

It certainly wasn't the storm. He had put his fear of those to rest long ago after a particularly hopeful apprentice had summoned a hurricane and dancing broom in his study.

Lightning flashes outside, the brief flares lighting up his room. An ear-splitting crack of thunder shakes his house before his ears twitch at a faint sound barely discernable from the storm.

With narrowed eyes, he rolls out of bed as his uneasiness seems to spread.

What was that? He frowns, the thunder finally rolling to a stop. Finally placing the sound of someone pounding on his door. Or more specifically, who?

The urgency he was sensing in the air finally making sense.

He frowns as he makes his way to his door, glancing at the clock that dimly showed four thirty-eight. Who could be at his door at this hour? And more importantly, why?

The sense of urgency seeps unbiddenly into his being as the frantic banging at his door grows more desperate. He tilts his head as he catches a word before the wind carries it away.

One word.

His name.

What was wrong? Was one of his students in trouble? Concern suddenly outweighs alarm as he rushes to the door.

No one on the isle had ever dared to knock on his door like this.

The door rattles with a dull thud.

"YENSID!" The door rattles again. "WAKE THE FUCK UP!"

"T?" Yensid's brow furrows as he unlocks the door and pulls it open, spilling a soaking wet T into the room at his feet.

The boy quickly pulls himself to his feet. His clothes soaked as the water rolls off him in sheets to flood his floor.

"T! My dear boy I'm so sorry," Yensid shakes his head and turns to a side closet where he pulls out a thick blanket to offer to T, "Wrap up in this before you catch a cold."

T waves him off with an aggressive wave of his hand. "Did any other Heros come with you!?" He demands.

Yensid steps back at the sudden question. The tone so demanding his brow flies up in concern.

He quickly studies the stoic boy, noting the way his arms crossed over his chest. The boy's stare was so intense that, even in the shadow of the hood, it burned into him. "I'm certainly not a hero." He shrugs as he tosses the blanket onto the table. T usually was straight to the point, but this time he had an edge of desperation to the question that made him want to tread carefully, "Are you asking if anyone else came with me after the barrier was erected?"

"I'm asking if any other heroes volunteered to come over and fucking _help_." The boy pushes back his sopping wet hood as he runs a hand through his knotted hair in agitation.

"No," Yensid meets his eyes, "just me." Another flash of lightning from outside strobes around the room the two were standing in, an effect that eerily highlights the desperation in T's eyes before it slowly morphs to a strange madness.

Neither jump as another crack of thunder shakes the house.

"Of fucking course you did." T's disgust was palpable between them. His usually laid back grin was gone. Instead, his face was curled into a snarl. His arms drop to his sides as his hands clench into two white-knuckled fists.

Yensid clears his throat, wondering what T could be looking for. Was he here about Hyades writing to the king? That didn't seem right, this felt a lot more grave. Not even Hyades treated her letters with this much import. "At the time," If T wasn't going to give him anything to work with, he'd talk until he did. It worked for his other students, but it seemed like a strange tactic to use on this particular one, "there weren't many who even knew of the King's decree to erect the barrier over the isle-"

"What the fuck is _sex_?" T interrupts abruptly.

"Would you like a long version where I make us a pot of tea and-"

"No. I'd like a fucking answer today."

Yensid arcs a brow at T's rudeness. It wasn't an uncommon trait on the isle, but this was the first time he was on the receiving end of it from one of the kids he deemed to care for, "Very well then," He'd always known this conversation was going to eventually happen. Sex Education was certainly not offered at the school he taught at. "Sex at its core is a physical act between two or more willing participants. If a male is involved, it generally involves the insertion of his penis into a hole of the partner, such as a mouth, or the vagina if the other partner is female. Between males, it's commonly inserted into the partner's anal cavity to stimulate pleasure, though females can enjoy that sensation as well. If only females are involved, it could involve any sort of physical stimulation to the female sexual organs. Sex in its basic form is an act that physically stimulates pleasure feelings-"

The dark expression on T's face grows more intense while he listens silently before it shifts to murderous. "Then _what_ the fuck is it called when it stimulates pain?!"

"There are a few things that could be." Yensid frowns as a knot forms in his stomach, "Some people enjoy the sensation of pain mixed with pleasure-"

T throws out a hand dismissively, "When they _don't_ fucking enjoy it."

"In this hypothetical situation, if someone wasn't enjoying it," Yensid furrows his brow, "Are they a willing participant?"

"Fuck no." He scoffs scornfully.

"Then it's called rape." Yensid states objectively, though he can't hide the flash of disgust on his face, "Sex an act that should always, and only, be preformed between consenting participants. If at any time consent is revoked, or not obtained, it's rape. And _it's_ wrong." He explains sternly.

T doesn't even nod. He just turns and walks to the door throwing it open as rain pelted against him and the door before he slams it shut behind him, clearly finished with their discussion.

"T." He calls out as he rushes to the door and pulls it open again, the boy's back blurring in the intense rain as he takes off. "I need you to know that you, and anyone who needs protection, is safe with me. Please remember that! And come back if you have any more questions. Open door!"

T doesn't respond, and he couldn't tell if it was due to not hearing because of the storm, because he was deep in thought, or both. Or maybe he had heard, but couldn't answer.

Yensid sighs as he closes the door. He stares at the locks before he slowly secures them.

That conversation was on a long list of topics he had always feared he'd one day have to discuss here.

Who was T worried about? Yensid shakes his head. Those responses could have been because he was stuck in something he couldn't free himself of, but he couldn't imagine T, the anti-hero of the isle, letting something like that continue. Not that he knew T well, and of course Hyades and Carlos would protect their friend's image, even from him if need be.

He could have responded like that because he witnessed something horrific. Perhaps one of those that T cared for was in a bad situation. And T just needed a name for it so he could address it.

No matter how he looked at the situation, someone was in trouble. The kind of trouble he couldn't turn his back on.

He looks down at the hand gripping the deadbolt, startled when he sees his bloodless knuckles.

He pulls his hand back, shaking it to return the flow of blood.

When he'd taken this role upon himself, he swore that he would remain objective and remember that these kids were the offspring of villains, meaning there wasn't much he could do for them.

But who was he trying to fool? He might have a reputation in Auradon as a ruthless knowledge seeker, but he was human. Older than he wanted to think about, but human none the less.

He hadn't meant to care so much for the ones that dared to approach him in their quest for understanding, but here he was. He cared. Cared for Carlos. For Hyades. For T. He'd even come to care for the others they cared about while he listened to them talk of their friends, or read what Hyades had written about them.

The thought that T was hurting, or knew something was wrong with Carlos or Hyades. He turns from the door but ends up leaning against it. How could he live with himself if he just sat back and let it continue?

But that lead him back to his younger self's proclamation; these were the children of Villians, what could he do besides offering them answers, no matter what the question was?

He looks around as lightning flares again, searching the familiar room as if the answer could jump out at him.

His eyes land on the first gift ever left on his desk, during his second year of teaching. His heart aches as he walks over to its place of honor on his bookshelves.

It had taken over a year for anyone to even trust him enough to openly talk to him in class. It had been Carlos who first volunteered to answer a question. The first hand to ever be raised in question that he openly invited.

The gift had been from Hyades of course, not that he'd known it right away. He smiles as he picks up the heavy glass art awkwardly shaped like a small dandelion.

A flower. On an isle full of suffering and evil intentions, that small girl found a delicate flower and wanted to craft art like it. Like she did with her words about the children she was forced to grow up with. She found the beauty here. Or perhaps she made it.

He frowns as he sets it back in place. How could the king, a man he had so much faith and hope invested in, ignore her letters? Ignore his letter about her? About all of them?

He sighs as he looks around the room again. He couldn't sit by any longer. These kids were suffering needlessly, that much he'd always known. Worse though was knowing, for a fact now rather than just a guess, they were being hurt and tortured for the entertainment of their parents, or another villainous adult that held power over them.

Rape. The word was as dirty as it sounded. It hadn't occurred to him that they would also have to deal with sexual abuse, his stomach turns, at least not at home. If his gut was right.

Yensid slams the side of his fist into the wall. Too long, this had gone on for too long! He was just going to have to demand a meeting with the king.

* * *

 _ **Raise your hand if you saw T going to Yensid for answers.**_

 _ **Intense right?**_

 _ **Did we do Yensid and T justice? The situation?**_

 _ **Were you happy we did this one from Yensid's perspective? We know we are. T's in a horrible headspace for hopefully understanding reasons.**_

 _ **What do you think of Yensid's intentions? Of his Younger self's proclamation that he wouldn't be able to get involved.**_

 _ **We know we're walking a tentative rope right now. On the other hand, it's been a long time coming. We know this type of shit can be triggering for a lot of people. However, we feel like bringing light to an issue that definitely needs it. Everything is one small step to open up dialogue.**_

 _ **And if you have experienced a trauma like this, please get help. Dark and I are huge supporters of mental health. It might seem scary at first, but talking to someone about it is the first step to getting your power back.**_

 _ **Even if you don't know what to say, or how to start, just get to a person trained to talk. They'll help you figure out the rest.**_

 _ **This story might not be full of metaphors, but we try to have these kids go through the wringer with actual issues. They have been raised by the worst of the worst.**_

 _ **How friggin' gross is Frollo by the way?**_

 _ **-Twisted and Dark-**_


	104. Paranoia

**FC, thank you so much for your review, it was probably the nicest thing anyone has ever said about our work. We're glad so many of you like the overall theme of this book.**

 **I actually had a mental break last year and that's why we had to stop writing, though I'm super grateful Dark wanted to revise it cause I was bat shit fucking nuts in the middle of writing it.**

 **Dobby thank you so much for the comments with how you love how we evolved this story this time around. It was so fucking great to hear our rewrite is better than the original.**

 **We hope the rest of you are enjoying this story. It's painful to write sometimes because we pull from our on trauma's to make their reactions as real as possible.**

 **On a completely different note…**

 **WE FINISHED THE FIRST BOOK TODAY!**

 **Which is why you guys are getting this second post. And we have already started the next book, so we want to celebrate the victory with the rest of you!**

 _ **-Twisted**_

 **And as unusual as it is for the two of us to have separate into notes, I also wanted to say thank you to all our readers. I've been afraid of my own past for a long time. Fanfiction, and writing in general, was my way of working through things. So thank you FC for telling us it helps. That felt wonderful.**

 **So we're all on the same page though, we use elements of our traumas, not the trauma in its entirety.**

 **So for example, we have religious trauma influences, but the story element we wove is not the same as what one or both of us experienced. And our story is in no way meant to drive anyone from the sanctity of religious views. The beliefs and views themselves are not the problems. It's the way they are so easily warped into weapons and used to hurt rather than help. Being a part of a religion can be wonderful. It's a great place to find support and a sense of community.**

 **We really hope you are enjoying the story. We promise some fluff is coming, but we are Dark & Twisted sisters, we were hoping the name would be enough of a warning. **

**Lots of love fellow Descendants**

 _ **-Dark-**_

* * *

 **Three days later...**

Uma straightens her back as she lifts her arms above her head, stretching until her back and shoulders pop deliciously.

It had been months since she last felt this rested. Maybe even years.

She grins as she looks around, happy to be on her ship. Her nearly sailable ship, instead of in the shop serving and building whatever monument to stupidity her mother had them working on. As much as she loved the early mornings alone on deck, she also enjoyed the twilight hours where her boys were invested in their projects.

Gil was tucked into a quiet corner with his sketch pad, concentrating on the design of her tattoo. He'd finished Harry's design but insisted on secrecy until he'd finished her's. Others might have felt slighted to be the last on the list to get anything, but when it came to her sweet boy, she understood. He always saved the best for last. And being last meant he got to apply all he'd learned in his artistry to make her's perfect.

Like her sword. She'd easily agreed to be the last to receive her sword. She even secretly thought it was a slight to Mal to be the first to get a weapon. Not that Gil would have ever given even her enemy anything less than the best he could do at the time. But that was just it, at the time.

Harry was with James, the two busy wrestling in the center of the deck shirtless. Trading insults as they tried to best each other physically as well as verbally. She smiles as her eyes caress the way the sweat glistened over their exerted muscles in appreciation. She was going to enjoy working those kinks out of Harry later. She was already drooling over the thought of him soft and pliable, purring with pleasure beneath her.

It was a stark contrast to the bleakness of their lives had been just a week ago.

That had started to change a few days ago when T- her jaw clenches before she can continue the thought.

When T had so rudely put her to bed.

She still wasn't sure what had been in that vile concoction Harry had gotten her to drink, but it had fucking worked. Impressively so. She wasn't sure she had ever had such a sound sleep in her life.

They'd all woken up so rested, so damned refreshed and feeling like themselves for the first time in forever.

No wonder they'd taken time to _celebrate_ the small victory while they had the chance.

She smiles at the thought of the intimate side she got to share with her boys. The trust, the pleasure, the bliss. It had been a long time since she'd had the energy to spare.

Her smile falters as the image of T, with tears streaming from his eyes, interrupts her thoughts.

Why? She had never cared about T's secrets before, had never tried to press him for real answers. His actions spoke louder than any verbal response ever could anyway.

But now? After witnessing the strange display of erupting emotions, she hadn't even thought him capable of, she had so many questions. And yet he hadn't returned since she'd caught him looking in on them in the middle of… well… in the heat of it.

She leans against the rail of the deck, looking out over the open sea. Open at least until the barrier shimmered into view.

It was a weird awareness, knowing that even though T had been the one to walk in on _their_ intimate moment, it was _she_ that came away feeling like she had been the intruder. She'd never seen such raw emotion on someone's face, not even her boys. Well, at least not _that_ type of raw. It left her feeling oddly small and uncomfortable.

But what had it been? Sadness? Anger? Fear? Revulsion? Recognition? She couldn't name what she'd seen, and it fucking bothered her. Whatever had gone on in the boy's head had clearly affected him on a visceral level, she found herself embarrassed to admit she was shocked T could even feel.

She'd thought to call out to him. But that would have been even more awkward. For him. She doubted her boys would have cared that T had seen them like that. Hell, Harry would've invited him to join. Again, not that she and Gil would have minded. They'd talked about having others join before, well, one other.

She sighs, as she attempts to rub away a chill she couldn't quite define. She just knew it had nothing to do with the temperature.

Where was T?

Her mind refused to let it go. Even putting aside his walk in on their intimate moment, she still had to thank him for everything he'd done on the ship with James as well as the work he and most of her crew had put in at the shop.

It was the only reason she and her boys had this reprieve. And part of her still wanted to ask for more, selfish as it was.

She couldn't stop the fear that her catching him like that had run him off forever. T was a reserved, private kinda guy. She felt guilty she had never really taken the time to understand more than the obvious. He took care of her people when she couldn't. She didn't have enough time alone with the boy to figure out much more than that. And the times they were together he was usually so consumed with kicking her out of the shop to rest. Or to meet up with Deez in the secret meetings he set up for them.

She wasn't even sure she'd ever heard the kid complain about anything short of being bored. And even then it was an easy fix.

"Here." She jumps as someone abruptly pulls her from her thoughts as an item is thrust in her direction.

"T?" Uma blinks in surprise as she looks from the boy to the soft brown leather strips in her hand and back several times.

"Sup." He greets blankly.

"You, you're back?" Uma narrows her eyes as she hesitantly lowers her gaze for a more serious look at the leather in her hands.

T shrugs as he leans over the railing and looks out at the sea she'd just become lost in thought. "Had shit to drop off."

"And that's it?" Uma sighs. T wasn't part of her crew, so it wasn't like she could force him to stick around, and she didn't want to come across whiny over his absence, "I mean, okay, I know we've been claiming a lot of your time lately, but it was weird for you to just dip like that with no warning."

"Wanted to finish what I started, but wasn't expecting a crowd." He admits, eyes not drifting from the sea.

Uma nods, easily translating that he'd been hoping they wouldn't be here, "Got it, you didn't want to see us." She sighs, "But how've ya been? We haven't seen you since you whipped the chip shop into shape." Whip… Her eyes narrow. Was that what she was holding? She firmly grasps the intricately woven handle as she lets the length of it spiral to the deck at her feet.

"Needed to take care of some shit." He responds coldly, not even trying to deny her assessment. His hand tightens over the strap of a backpack slung over one shoulder.

"Right," Uma rolls her eyes, "So, what's this for?" She lightly flicks her wrist side to side, setting the whip to slithering like a snake on the ground.

"Whatever you want." T shrugs, "Saw it. Thought of you. Here we are."

A cocky grin slowly spreads on Uma's lips, "Really. You think I'm a whip weapon kind of girl?" She chuckles as she flairs her eyebrows suggestively.

For the first time since he arrived T glances at her, "You are _The_ Kraken, last I checked. Figured you should have a tentacle to crack for yourself."

"True. And they add a certain air of fear when used properly." She should know, her mother was a terrifying threat when she threw her tentacles around like eight large whips, "Thanks."

"No problem." T nods before he turns away.

Uma quickly grabs T's shoulder with her free hand, surprised when the kid tenses so swiftly his shoulder cracks under her fingers. She didn't recognize his cold eyes as they flash with something unfamiliar as he turns to look at her. She slowly lowers her hand, unnerved by his reaction.

"Need something?" He asks after a long pause.

"I mean thank you for, you know," She'd never felt so uncertain with T, and part of her hated how unbalanced she felt, "I mean for everything you've done for my ship, and letting us rest the other day."

T shrugs, as he looks away. "No big."

"But it was a big deal for us. And uh," She looks up, checking to see if Gil or Harry had even noticed his arrival, "Look, I don't know what happened the other day, but if we did something to you-"

"You didn't do shit." T interrupts with a snap.

Uma takes a step away from T, her back hitting the railing painfully with the force of her movement, "Okay. I just wanted to make sure-"

"I'm fan-fucking-tastic." T looks away, taking a step away from her as if he didn't trust himself either.

"Sure, you look it too." Uma snaps before she can stop herself.

T shrugs, not even bothering to respond as he drops his head so his face becomes shrouded in the shadows of his hood.

Uma lets out a sigh of frustration, "Look, I know ya don't owe us shit, but ya clearly have something going on, so just, know you can always talk if you need to. Or crash here." She rolls her eyes. As if she'd be able to stop T from crashing in the crow's nest, "Whatever you need. I know it ain't much, and I know you go see the dragon and her gang. Which I'm not knocking, you know, you getting to see and talk to Deez is great, at least you and Gil get to see her, I just. Yeah. If you have a need or anything." She looks away, embarrassed at her rambling, "Just know I'm here for ya, or whatever."

T's silence stretches out so long she can't help to shift in discomfort. He hadn't been this closed mouth since the first time she'd met him, shortly after the well.

"Thank you." He finally mumbles eyes downcast, his tone so soft and genuine it both hurt to hear and took her off guard. She couldn't recall ever hearing the boy ever sounding so soft-spoken.

His mouth opens again, only for him to shut again, almost as if he'd thought better of it, "It's not something anyone can help with. And I'm handling it."

Uma nods, "I get that, having to do something because you have to do it," she nods, she understood that only too well, "Just, let us know if it's something that's going to take you away for more than a few days if you can. Or if it's dangerous. It's always a good idea to at least let me know that, or the boys may go frantic with worry."

T studies her for a moment before he looks away. "Don't expect me around so much anymore. I'll come when I can, but-" He shrugs, "It won't be as much or nearly as often. That's why I was hoping to finish fixing the ship today..."

A painful lump catches in Uma's throat. She swallows a couple of times before she nods, "Will you let me know when whatever it is you have to do is done?"

"If I live through it."

Uma snorts, "You're T." She rolls her eyes and flashes a wicked half-grin at him, "if anyone can survive anything as dangerous as whatever this is that's making you so grim, it's your scrappy ass. As long as yer armed to the teeth and back."

T turns towards her, his eyes lighter than they had been the whole conversation as he studies her curiously. A ghost of a smile slowly forms on his lips. "Well, I ain't goin' out without a fight, your right about that."

"Good." Uma nods, "I'd be fuckin' worried if you were talking 'lay down an die' with me."

T scoffs, the sound much darker than any sound she'd ever heard the boy make. "Over my dead fucking body, Uma... Just trying…" He turns back to the ocean, "Just trying... To be honest for once."

Uma slowly nods as she looks the boy over, "It ain't goin' unnoticed. Just trying to help you loosen up a little." Her hand twitches, but she stops herself before she grabs T's shoulder again, "You're more wound up than a coil o' rope."

T shrugs before he slips his backpack off. "I don't really have the energy to do this a second and third time today. I didn't even want to do it once." He hands her the beaten-up backpack. "Give this to Gil?"

"Sure," Uma tilts her head as she stares at the bag. Luckily she didn't scare off bad attitudes easily, or she'd still be in the dark about what was eating T. Not that she was completely in the know, but she could respect that it wasn't her place right now to stop T from doing something dangerously stupid. And trying to right now would probably damage their relationship more than anything else. No, it was too late for her to try and pull T to her the way she had Harry and Gil, even Deez. Maybe if she had a few more months, and some actual time off to spend with the kid, but for now she was stuck with taking him at his word.

"On one last note, Imma figure shit out for you guys and Deez tonight." He adds in a lighter tone with his devil-may-care grin tugging at his lips as he crosses his arms over his chest. "Hopefully it sticks. Might not. Either way, I can at least say I did a thing. I just wanted to give you heads up. I've never gone toe to toe with a fairy. But not going to lie, after the last couple of days I'm looking forward to a challenge."

Uma's eyes narrow, "Much as I have no lost love for that damned purple and green newt, she ain't the one holding a death threat over Deez and the other princess."

"I'm aware," T responds evenly as he starts walking away again.

"T!?" She calls out, pulling Harry and Gil out of their worlds to watch the exchange, "You can't seriously mean you're thinking of taking on-"

The feeling of 'oh fuck you' clings to him like a second skin. "Enjoy that." T gestures to Harry and Gil. He salutes her before he darts across the ship to vault over the railing opposite from her.

Harry rushes to the spot T jumped from, swinging one leg over before he turns back to look at Uma for permission.

Uma sighs but shakes her head. T had made it clear he didn't want to talk to Gil and Harry tonight.

The look of disappointment on Harry's face cut her deep, and she absently covers the pain in her chest with a hand. Their whole conversation had been a choppy sea full of sand bars with no lighthouse. "Come on back Harry." She urges before her first mate can get any wild ideas.

Gil shuts his book as he stands and joins Uma near the railing, one huge arm wrapping around her shoulder in silent support. Leave it to Gil to always tell when she was upset.

Harry frowns when he finally joins them, "Cap'in, he ain'nah be showin' fer days an' then ya be ah stoppin' me from givin' chase?"

"T's in a mood over something." She shrugs in response. "Better to just let him be for now." She hoped she was right about that. Was she more confident in T than he was for no other reason than she didn't know what he was getting ready to face? At first, she thought he was just being insecure, but the more she thought it over, the more uncertain she was. T was usually cocky as fuck, and sure enough of himself to face her mother's wrath without flinching. Even went so far as to purposely seek it out for her families benefit. Hell, her bitch of a mother had nearly killed him and the kid had just shrugged it off.

"So why'd he show then?" Gil asks as he runs his thumb over Uma's shoulder.

"He wanted to drop a few things off apparently." Uma frowns before she holds the bag up to Gil, "This is for you."

Gil's lips pull into a smile as he steps back with the bag excitedly. He lifts it curiously, feeling out the shape of the object inside of it, "T always finds the best stuff." He grins boyishly as he tugs against the zipper, only to find it stuck fast.

Harry frowns as he watches Gil struggle with the rusted zipped hiding whatever treasure T had brought for him, "What he be ah sayin' that be gettin' ya all up in arms and makin' him jump ship?"

Uma frowns. Should she tell her boys what she suspected T meant? Or finally admit what she had witnessed the other night? Should she tell them he had something _he_ had to do, and while it was dangerous, they had to respect it was his business. She sighs as her eyes narrow. Yeah, just like he always respected their business? Because he never did, not once. She purses her lips. As much as she'd love to get angry over the imbalance, she couldn't bring herself to ignore the fact that she'd been the one to set the standard.

She presses her fingers against her temples. She was starting to get a headache, "Look, we've always known T was a private guy and has his secrets."

" _Like,_ how he got anything in this bag without ripping it in half?" Gil mumbles childishly.

Harry smiles at Gil's frustration before he reaches out and ruffles the boy's hair affectionately, "Aye Cap'in." He nods as he turns back to Uma, "We do be ah knowin' that. But that ain'nah bein' what I be askin'."

Uma looks away from him with pursed lips, one fist coming to her hip as she jutted the other. For the first time realizing the depth of her mistake for not taking a crowbar to T's life the minute he started prying into theirs. They were on such an uneven playing ground it wasn't even fair. She was going to live out her days paying back her depth of gratitude to T. It started the moment he'd saved Deez from a life of guilt at the well, and had spiraled into a whirlpool of debt since. A debt he'd never once acknowledged, or hinted at. Fuck he'd never even teased them about it.

"Ya really can'nah be tellin' me nothin'?" Harry reaches out to caress her cheek before he grips her chin to pull her gaze back to him

"You know my hands are tied on this, Harry. Kid likes to do things his way. And I've always stopped you from going after him out of respect to that…"

"Who he be ah goin' ta take on Cap'in?"

"Harry, chill." Uma sternly glares at him as she presses one hand against his bare chest to keep as much distance between them as she could. "If the kid needs us, he knows where he can find us."

Harry opens his mouth to continue arguing but is interrupted by Gil's sudden outburst.

"Yes!" He pumps his fist in triumph, completely unaware of the current conversation brewing between her and Harry.

This was one of those rare moments where Uma found herself genuinely happy for the obliviousness that struck Gil every time he was focused, "What did he find ya?" She asks, only too happy to change the subject on Harry. He wouldn't dare upset Gil when the boy was so clearly excited.

"A tattoo gun!" Gil scrambles to his feet with the machine in one hand and a fistful of bottles in the other. "He even got the real ink!" His voice raises with his excitement. "So we don't have to use the ones I've been collecting from pens!" His brown eyes glow with the excitement he was nearly shaking with. "Imma go see how this one works!" He races to their room.

Uma sighs as her chance of subject change vanishes, leaving her to face Harry's burning curiosity and intense questioning. Great. How the fuck did T manage to fuck so much shit up with fucking thoughtfulness of all things? She starts walking after Gil, hoping he'd drop it.

"Cap'in, ya be ah knowin' Imma get it one way or another." He whispers breathily into her ear.

Uma shivers as familiar warmth curls in her stomach and goosebumps race across her arms, unable to stop the purr at the unexpected threat before her senses snap back. "Not over this." She warns as she steps back with a hard swat to his shoulder. "Kid wants to handle shit alone, and it's not like he's not capable of it."

"Fine, be ah keepin' whatever secret ya be havin' ta," Harry shrugs nonchalantly, but she could see her words hurt him, "But if ya was bein' all worried 'bout ah keepin' it hush like, ya would'nah been ah shoutin' at him 'cross the deck." He challenges.

Uma looks away from him. The weight on her shoulders was suddenly a lot heavier. She swallows, unsure how to proceed without becoming a hypocrite or a liar.

"Look Uma, we both be ah knowin' I be havin' ah thing for him. And he be ah causin' me ah hellova lot o' grief for me feelin's. How it be being too much ta just be ah tellin' me what ya can be ah tellin' me?" He puts a finger to her lips when she opens her mouth to continue arguing, "And be ah trustin' that I be ah leavin' it ah what ya be ah tellin' me."

Uma drops her eyes, as she shifts with indecision. "I'm concerned you won't be able to stop yourself. And we owe T too much to be pulling stunts like this on him now." She sighs.

"Ya don'nah be ah thinkin' I know that?" Harry slips his arm through hers, making it look as though she was the one dragging him away, as he guides her to their quarters, "I just…" He opens the door and pulls her in, "Uma, please." He pulls her over to sit on the edge of the bed, "Ya be ah wantin' me ta beg?"

Uma frowns, unable to keep the whine back. But she knew she had made her first mistake by not shutting this down sooner. The way T had been acting still had her on edge. She couldn't help that it was overwhelmingly tempting to share her concern. And Harry was fucking smart enough to connect the dots enough to know something was really off. "Don't make me do this."

Harry holds her gaze evenly, her stern eyes drilling into his pleading ones before he gives up, "Fine," he breathes out in disappointment as his eyes drop to the whip in her hand, "T be ah givin' ya that?"

"Yeah," Uma shifts, as she hands it over to Harry. "After scaring the ever living shit outta me." She rolls her eyes. "Said he found it and thought I could use it since, ya know, he would be the one to compare a tentacle to a whip." She adds with a half-smile. She had completely forgotten about the odd gift in her hands. Which was weird for her. Any other day she would have been excited to try and practice with it. It just didn't sit well with her right now.

Harry nods, "That be ah soundin' like me lad. His brain be ah workin' funny like that." He runs the length of the braided tail through his hand, eyeing it suspiciously before he turns the hilt over to look at it. He closes his eyes, his breath leaving him in a low hiss as his skin pales. After a moment he hands the whip back to her, "If T be ah collectin' it for ya, yer gonna be ah needin' to learn to use it."

Uma accepts the handle, still warm from Harry's hand, back before she tilts it, curious as to what he'd found. Her eyes narrow at the small t made of golden threads woven into the leather. Had t marked it the way Gil was signing the swords? She frowns, she had a hard time picturing T mark anything, But, that didn't explain why Harry looked like he was going to be sick. "What do you know that I don't?" The accusation was clear in her tone as she glares up at him. She didn't like this. T's mood today had her worried enough on its own, but seeing Harry's reaction to the gift was making her paranoid that she'd made a serious mistake by telling him to stop in his pursuit. Her stomach turns with worry as Harry takes his turn to look away.

"I thought we be ah owin' it ta him ta be keepin' his bis-"

"Cut the shit, Harry." Uma snaps at him, both fists coming to rest on her hips. "This is fucking serious."

Gil lifts an eyebrow at Uma, her anger breaking whatever trance he was in. He sets the tool aside as he looks between the two of them in concern. "Everything okay?"

Uma bites her bottom lip before she smiles, "It's all good sweet boy, we're just disagreeing, we didn't mean to interrupt you figuring out yer new tool."

Gil frowns at the dismissal. His eyes dart back and forth between her and Harry. "Want me to practice on deck?" He hesitantly offers as he stands and walks over to the bed. "I'm worried, but neither of you seems to want to talk about whatever is bothering you, and I doubt having me in here as an excuse or distraction is helpin' things get better any faster."

Uma closes her eyes, ashamed that she'd done exactly that earlier, "I'm sorry Gil, that's not how I was trying to make you feel."

"Don't worry about it." Gil gives her an encouraging smile. "I know you'll let me know if it's important." He leans down and kisses Uma's temple before he turns and punches Harry's shoulder. "I'll be on deck, James'll be excited to see this anyways." He dismisses himself, gathering his new toy before he walks to the door. "Hope you can figure this out quick." He grins at them before he lets himself out of the cabin.

Harry sighs as he flops his back into the bed, "Great. I know he ain'nah mad 'or nothin'..."

"But that kinda just makes it all the worse, don't it?" Uma finishes with an understanding sigh.

"Aye." Harry nods as he pulls Uma back by the shoulder until she's tucked against his side with her head resting on his bicep, "When the hell he be ah growin' up like that?"

"He's always been like that." Uma sighs, "Peacefully objective, and lets everything roll off him like water. That's why he's our sweet boy, remember?" She boops his nose. "But seriously Harry, what aren't you telling me?"

"Nothing that ain'nah just me gut feelin'. And the same gut be ah tellin' me not ta be lookin' any further into it." Harry admits as he drags his free hand down his face.

Uma frowns at the confusing response. "What feelin'?" She asks cautiously. She was feeling more and more like she'd made a horrible call of judgment.

Harry sighs before he reaches over and tugs the whip from her grip, "Ya sure ya be ah wantin' ta know what I be ah thinkin'?" He asks, "An' be ah mindin' that I don'nah be havin' nothin' by way of proof, it all could be ah coincidence."

Uma frowns. "What are you thinkin' could be a coincidence?"

"I be ah thinkin'-" He points out the small t on the handle, "That the letter t and the cross at the big cathedral that be loomin' in the red lantern district like a whore outta place in ah church be ah lookin' awfully close." He sighs, "This ain'nah bein' the first weapon T be givin' away that be fancier than most I ever be ah seein', and is bein' marked with ah cross ta boot."

Uma frowns, "So you think the freak that calls me and Deez hellspawn is T's dad?" She asks, confused as to why that made him look so ill. She could only guess how much that must've sucked for T if that was the case, but who cared who the kid's parents were? He clearly didn't. Her eyes narrow. Or rather did too much? Ugh. When had everything become so complex with such a transparent kid?

"I dun'nah be ah knowin'." Harry sighs, pulling Uma tighter to his side before he continues, "But he be ah givin' me the shakes in me bones and eels in me belly when I be ah tryin' ta investigate things meself," He shivers before he can continue, "He be ah sayin' things that don'nah be ah makin' sense, and he be ah leerin' like."

Uma tilts her head to the side. That was impressively disturbing. There wasn't much that creeped Harry out, so the fact that someone had was alarming in its own right. "Must be some feeling…" She murmurs, still confused as to what about the information had caused Harry's reaction.

"Ya be ah knowin' everything I do be fer this family right?"

"I have never once doubted where your loyalties lie, pretty boy." Uma props herself up on her elbow to watch his face as she caresses his chin in concern. It wasn't like her melodramatic boy to be so… Blank? It was more concerning than any words could ever stir.

Harry nods as he continues to stare at the ceiling, "Good." He sighs before he rolls slightly, tucking himself against her chest, "I be sorry fer pushin' ya earlier Uma." He admits as he wraps his arms tightly around her waist, burying his head against her as he snuggles her.

Uma frowns as she looks over Harry in concern, her arms wrapping around him to secure them together tightly. Her head tucks against his hair as she absently strokes his back. Why was a suspicion this hard on him? Why did it disturb him so much he was shaking?

She runs her hands up and down his back, trying to connect dots that she didn't have. She just knew she was missing something important, something that clearly shook Harry to his core when she'd forced him to share it. She swallows, her mouth suddenly dry.

It was enough to let her make up her mind. It was one thing to keep someone's secrets, someone's privacy when there was nothing at stake- But it was another thing entirely if someone's well-being was on the line. If they were both seriously this concerned, with nothing but instinct to go on, there was a reason for it.

"He said he wasn't going to be coming around as much," Uma admits as she hides in his hair. "That he'd only really come back to drop off what he did, and attempt to finish the ship." She continues, "And I mean, he didn't really say much, but, he snapped at me, Harry." She lets out a heavy sigh, "Not that I care." She quickly corrects any misguided thoughts. "It was just, I've never heard the kid snap like that, not even when you get on his last nerve…Or when Tim pisses him off. It was…" She chews her bottom lip, struggling to describe what she didn't understand, "I never thought T could scare me, but it was enough to make me take a step back."

Harry sighs deeply before he loosens his death grip on her and pulls back just enough to tap their foreheads together, "That ah be concernin'. There ain'nah single person that can be ah scarin' ya."

"I fucking know." Uma agrees easily. "That's what I'm saying. He was just being so fucking… I don't even know. Vague, and kept volunteering things I wasn't asking for, and avoiding the things I was looking for."

"It be ah makin' me wish we be ah havin' our little fire princess here." Harry admits with a frown, "She be ah havin' ah knack fer connectin' dots no one be ah wantin' her to."

Uma lets her head hang. "Yeah, no kidding." She admits with a frown. She'd never missed her cousin's ability to pick up nuances that were nearly imperceptible to everyone else so desperately. She swallows her pride. "I think I fucked up Harry…" She frowns. "Next time the kid comes round I think it might be a good idea to either be keepin' him here or following him." She swallows, throat dry with concern. "He's not in a good place right now."

Harry shakes his head, "Ya ain'nah fuckin' up Uma, ya be doin' the same ya always be ah doin'," He runs his fingers over her braids, "Ya be ah givin' him the option ta be stayin'. Just like ya be ah doin' fer me an Gil. Ya've always been ah woman o' integrity me love, and ya always be ah lettin' it be our choice ta be ah joinin' ya." He rolls onto his back, lightly tugging a single braid free to bring to his lips.

"Yeah, but never like this," Uma admits, her voice soft. "I never for once thought there was a chance I would lose either of you completely."

"I seem ta be ah recallin' ya tellin' me that once when I be trying ta sneak off ta get ah hit o' the happy. I were in ah bad way back then." He continues to play with the braid in his fingers.

Uma frowns at the memories of having to wean Harry off whatever shit those disgusting fucks who'd used him had forced into his system. "But, I knew enough then to stop you."

"How many times had ya not though." Harry holds a finger to her lips, "Listen love, I just be ah sayin' ya have good instincts, trust 'em."

Uma chews on her lip before she sighs. "This feels different though. T is always such a cocky little shit… Tonight though…" Her eyes focus on the wall behind him, "Tonight he wasn't so confident in his ability to survive. And-"

"He be ah seemin' smug as ah shark swimmin' through ah school when he be ah jumpin' ship," Harry grumbles.

"Yeah, but that's the thing Harry, I think he was being dead-ass serious with me when he said he wasn't sure if he'd survive whatever the fuck it is he has planning… At the time I wasn't sure how much of a claim I was willing to force on him… But now, after talking with you?" She lets out a self-deprecating snort, "If he comes back 'round, or you come across him, you bring his ass back here and you shove it in the brigg like we used to do with you when you were fixin' for a hit. And not let him go till he gives us the answers we need. He can get over himself this once."

Harry sighs, "Aye Cap'in." He nods, "Ya be ah wantin' me ta be pullin' our sweet boy back so we can be lettin' him in the know?"

"Aye." Uma nods, "And best to let James know too."

"And maybe we can ah be," Harry walks his fingers down the middle of her chest, "Be ah makin' up proper like?"

Uma can't help her smile, "That only sounds fair." She needed the distraction.

Harry sits up in the bed before he rolls out of it, "Aye. I be ah bein' back momentarily me love." He bows deeply.

"See to it you do." Uma returns, playfully stern.

"Aye Uma." He purrs before he rushes out the door.

She falls on her back as she stares up at the ceiling, feeling very much like Harry was leaving out whatever it was that had him so concerned. Which was fair, because she had done the same. And she had a gut feeling they had nothing in common, but everything to do with each other. She wasn't blind to the fact that she and Harry were prone to paranoia when it came to the ones they cared about. Which was exactly why they needed Gil's cool head to keep them tempered.

* * *

 **So… We know you guys are probably getting frustrated, or are already frustrated by the fact no one is sharing T's secrets. But the problem is for as much as these kids are 'villians' they all, at least the ones our two little rebels picked, have some semblance of a moral/honor code and it's hard to get one of them to break it without messing with their integrity. We promise most of it will come to a head even if T doesn't make it to the next book. You can only handle so much concern before the levee breaks after all.**

 **What did you guys think of T's gifts to Uma and Gil?**

 **And how about that discussion between T and Uma? Heavy right?**

 **We actually discussed whether Uma would step back or not at T's aggression, and agreed she would. T isn't usually this dark and short with her, and even he had to take a step back and evaluate what he was doing. Do you agree, or do you guys think Uma should've stepped to him?**

 **Harry was so disappointed when he couldn't take chase after T, but how did you think we handled the conversation between him and Uma? Did it make you want to bash your head into a wall? Or shake the two of them for not fully divulging what they knew?**

 **How about Gil? We usually don't use him for comedic relief but we couldn't help ourselves. That's just how legit excited he'd be over that particular gift. What do you think of Uma and Harry's assessment of his trust and loyalty to them? Of his shrewd evaluation of their conversation and the role he was unwilling to play in it?**

 **Much love and appreciation,**

 **-Twisted**


	105. Dealing with Devils

**Slowest… Moving…. Hurricane...Ever…**

 **Lucky you guys.**

 **Anticipating us.**

 **On the plus side, this means extra chapters for you guys,**

 **And writing for us. Let us all take a moment to pray this storm doesn't take out wifi… And that everyone stays safe obvi…**

 **Any guesses on how to shorthand spell usual? The best I can come up with is usgh. I want to use it in the story. 'Like yo sup?' 'Oh you know just the usgh…' Any help on this would be awesome.**

 **On another note, for those of you on the east coast, or anywhere where Dorian is striking. Please stay safe and shit.**

 **-Twisted.**

* * *

 **The next night...**

T frowns at the small snores occasionally coming from the sleeping mistress of evil.

What a fucking joke.

It had been stupid, so stupidly easy to break into her room up here.

Now here he was, perched on the back of a chair, cleaning his nails with his dagger as he grew more agitated with each passing breath and snore. What the fuck was with adults falling short of his ever so low expectations of them this week?

It had been five nights since he found out the truth.

Five nights waiting to confront _her_ father with the truth.

He didn't want a scene. He just wanted answers. Well, answers and justice, though he was keeping the justice part of the plan hidden for now. He rolls his eyes. Faustina was freaking out enough as is.

Faustina kept begging him not to do it. Pleaded with him to drop it. Forget it. To not look too hard at all the images and memories that had flooded him the night he'd walked in on the Sea three performing normal sexual acts according to the only actual hero on this damn spit of shit they called home. Normal sex? His lip curls at the thought of someone actually enjoying the act. And they had fucking enjoyed it.

There was no mistaking the pure pleasure on each of their faces. It would be etched in his memory forever.

His stomach rolls as bile rose in the back of his throat. Even at Faustina's behest, he couldn't stop the righteous fury fueling him. Not now. Not when he finally knew the truth that she had kept hidden from him for years.

Mal had spent years calling him a tard and a freak. He'd never argued it. Never even let it bother him. He's always known on some level there was something fucking wrong with him. Something wrong with her.

 _Their_ entire life was one fucking lie after another.

He was sick of it, and he was fucking done listening to her begging him to go back to their friends. To worry about them, help them. To finish the ship. To help Carlos with another project. Find more fabric for Evie. To practice with Jay. To let Freddie give him another stupid tarot reading. Hell, she even begged him to pick a fight with Mal. Anything, _anything_ , but what he was planning.

She'd had the audacity to ask him to leave their life in the tower alone. Move on, forget it ever existed. Just let her handle that part of their life.

Like fuck he could ever do that. Like fuck he would willingly make that choice ever the fuck again.

Because as far as he was concerned, her opinion on everything was a moot now that he finally understood. Now that he knew the truth. Knew what he kept returning them too.

No wonder they were such fucking freaks. Mal had called that right from the fucking start. Maybe fairies had weird abilities too?

He glances at the blond drooling on herself in disgust. Or maybe not.

He just absolutely refused to let Faustina go back now that he knew the truth. _Refused_. Every ounce of his being rebelled at the idea. Literally rebelled.

He couldn't even count the number of times he'd gotten sick that night after speaking with Yensid. After he processed what everything meant.

His brow deepens harden, his emerald eyes deepening. He couldn't remember a time he'd ever given so little fucks about their lives. So _fucking_ little.

 _Who_ the fuck was _she_ to care about people she barely even talked too, when she couldn't even tell the person closest to her the truth? He was her fucking protector! It's what she fucking willed him into whatever shitty existence he'd been living for! Why the hell was she always so fucking concerned about everyone else? Literally everybody worth a fuck on this isle? Everybody and anyone but her fucking self?

It pissed him the fuck off. And all he wanted to do was fix as much shit as he could before shit finally came to a head. So that's what he fucking going to do. Screw Faustina to the sticking place.

Because he was beyond fucking done. He was being dead ass serious. The next time he came face to face with _her_ disgusting pig of a father, only one of them was going to leave that tower alive. He'd fucking loathed going back then. But he'd done it for her stupid ass. But now?

Never again. Not after he experienced all the years of her abuse in a single breath.

Because of what? Shame? The only person who should be feeling that stupid fucking bull shit was the prick that had done this to them. Or was it fear? Or both? He didn't fucking care. It was fucking stupid. All of it. If she was ashamed of anything it should be for keeping her damn mouth shut for so fucking long. Dumb bitch. He rolls his eyes, clicking his tongue in annoyance. He got shame. Had been wearing it like a second skin since he'd found out. _But_ it wasn't because he couldn't face the truth. It was because he'd kept listening to her when she gave him the fucking warning's that they needed to go back.

His knuckles turn white around the hilt of his dagger.

Seriously what the fuck was so scary about that frail cunt of a man that she couldn't even trust him with the damn truth. He could've taken that fucker out. Could've taken him out years ago even.

The only thing that was keeping that old man from being gutted in his sleep right now was the fact they needed fucking answers. He needed him to undo the damage he had caused them.

Most trusted companion his ass. He snarls. What a load of bull shit that line had been.

Step one was not going so well, though.

Fucking Frollo hadn't visited in a long time, and the wait was starting to become a strain. He swallows a growl as he starts cleaning his nails again. Anything to keep from thinking about the last, however fucking, many years of bull shit he'd been forced to swallow, due to Faustina's… Humiliation? Shame? Fear? He understood not saying anything to the others, he really did. But for her to keep it from him? His insides felt like they were caught in a torrent of Hyades' flames.

That was the dumbest thing the cunt could have done. No wonder she shoved him away every time she slipped on that stupid skirt. Why the fuck hadn't he pushed her? Why the fuck hadn't he questioned why?

He wasn't sure he ever hated himself so much. Hated his life. Hers. Hated the fucking web of lies he found himself entangled.

He'd lost track of where the truth at this point. Everything had just been so overwhelmingly confusing. All he wanted was something else to focus on. Something he could do instead of going mad with waiting in that room full of horrors.

Faustina had fucking flipped when she found out that he had stolen her father's prized possession. Good. He honestly couldn't think of a better person to have that stupid fucking whip. He'd thought of burning it. He had. But he didn't want to give the old man the satisfaction. It felt like letting the sick fuck win.

Oh, I fucked something up? Better cover it with fire! He scowls.

He hadn't even questioned her, just sucked it up like he always did, and got the shit done.

He was done covering himself in burns to appease and assuage Faustina's fears. He'd been marked too much through the years. Claimed too often by just the stupid fucking fear of what her father would, he scoffs, could do if he ever found out about him and their excursions.

So now here he was.

Annoyed. Not sure if he was glaring at the bed, or the person in it. Originally when he snuck in he was planning on waking her up with a knife to her throat. But, he scowls, he couldn't bring himself to get that close to the fucking mattress. His glare intensifies. Jay and Hook would have a fucking field day if they ever figured that one out. His fingers were white-knuckled around the hilt of his dagger.

A fucking bed. That's what was stopping him from challenging the Mistress of Evil. A fucking useless square pile of fluff. His eye twitches as a low growl leaves him. A fucking bed.

It was fucking crazy that the mistress of evil hadn't even rolled over at his entrance. Not even a fluttering eyelid.

It was fucking crazy that he was even here. But he was done with rolling over and submitting to the adults just because they had, once upon a time, been the big fucking bads. He was done with cowering in fear of what Faustina's father might do to her if he found out about his existence.

What the fuck was fear compared to this utter self-loathing he had roiling around his stomach?

Apparently a fucking bed. He scoffs, glowering at the mattress in complete disdain.

He. Was. Just. So. Fucking. Done.

Done with all of it. What the fuck had been the point of building all these relationships if Faustina wasn't even going to bleed off any of her own shit? It was fucking stupid. And god damn fucking pointless. She was stupid. Lying was fucking stupid.

His existence felt pointless. These were people he trusted, that he had spent time and energy in getting to know and understand. And she wouldn't even confide in fucking one of them. Not even fucking Evie. And he didn't even want to get into it with her again about the weak-ass attempt with Uma.

He had been built to protect others. Constructed carefully to make sure all the people who she had grown to care about at a distance were safe. He was made to be willing to face the wrath of whatever stood between them and peace of mind. Designed to take care of the people she cherished on a level no one else on the isle was willing to. And she barely ever spoke more than 'I'm sorry's' and quiet fucking 'thank yous'?

Fucking dumb.

All of it was just so fucking dumb.

What the fuck was the point?

That was the fucking barrier-breaking question. His eye twitches.

 _Seriously_. What the fuck had even been the point? He bites his teeth together with an audible click as they meet.

He rolls his eyes. There wasn't one. Their lives were apparently fucking pointless. So why not say fuck it, and really go full tilt into the persona she had so carefully created just for him. Might as fucking well if everything he did was for nothing, which it was if he couldn't even protect the person he was created to protect.

He had ignored her sobs when she'd try to convince him that he had done everything she'd ever wanted him too and then some. That she had appreciated everything he did for her. He swallows a guttural growl of disgust before it could wake sleeping fucking beauty. That she had appreciated every fucking burn, crack, hit, and slap he'd taken for her.

He'd never wanted to hit a girl so hard in his life.

And the most fucked up part of all. The thing that was driving him fucking nuts. Driving him to this latest brink of insanity. Was the fact if she'd told him those things a week ago, he would have died fucking happy. He'd been more than content with the life he had been building for them. Was fucking thrilled with the people he considered friends. Would even hazard to call some of them family, if the mere concept of that word didn't send bile rising to his throat. But now?

Now with the truth weighing on his shoulders? It didn't fucking matter what she thought. Bitch was fucking crazy if she never asked him to save her. Never even gave him the fucking chance.

He'd fucking backhand her if she wasn't such a flincher already.

If the hit wouldn't reduce her to tears and make her inconsolable.

Make her meeker. More timid. More recluse.

 _If_ she wouldn't apologize when she was the one getting hit.

He was so fucking sick of hearing her apologies. Her pathetic excuses.

If anyone deserved her fear it was fucking him. The power she'd given him, her supposed savior, over her life.

"Alright…" Maleficent stretches her arms above her head as she yawns deeply, "I have to say, congrats kiddo, this is a new one for me." She sits up in the bed to stare at the boy boldly sitting in the room with her.

T turns to Maleficent with a frown. "Took you long enough to wake up." He scoffs.

Maleficent purses her lips, the motion pulling at her already accented high cheekbones, "Oh really? Took me long enough to wake up huh? Guess that should tell you something about your evil quotient," She snorts, "and general aura."

"Or that you're getting too old, or too complacent to notice a real threat when you see one."

"Well then my little threat, what do you want?" Maleficent holds up a single finger, the purple polished nail filed to a sharp claw, "And who the hell are you anyway, I don't think I've ever seen you running around stealing shit, or even heard about you."

"I have better and bigger shit to do with my time than drawing attention to myself for something as petty as theft and small-time kid shit." T snaps, his tone as scathing as his hatred for himself.

"Do you now?" The OV rolls her eyes as she reaches over to her nightstand, grabbing a brush before she returns her attention to the little threat of a boy, "Well? Go on, you've worked hard to get this far, I suppose I should hear you out." She absently pulls the brush through her hair, avoiding the nubs on her head where her horns had once flourished beautifully.

"You fucked up my end game." T scowls. He'd had a few hours to come up with a plausible enough reason for him pulling this stunt.

"Oh my." Maleficent narrows her eyes and pouts her bottom lip out, "Sounds serious." she exclaims, using the brush as if it were a microphone.

T rolls his eyes. "Serious enough to contemplate how easy it would be to just sink my blade into you, call it a day, and fix it myself. It would have been quicker and less tedious. But that would fuck up _my_ plans."

She lets out a strangely infectious, peeling laugh that ends with a rolling snort, "Oh please, if that had been your goal I'd have woken up to a knife to my throat or to you flipping out because your knife didn't work on me." She shakes her head, letting out a few more laughing snorts before she can continue, "Darling, that ship sailed the moment I woke up. Do us both a favor and stick to the important bits."

"I want into Mal's gang. I've spent the last several years gathering all the information I could to get my best chance of getting off this shit hole." He snaps, "And you fucking ruined it."

"Well I hate to break it to you, pumpkin," She tosses the brush over her shoulder without looking, "but I don't have any say in my daughter's extracurricular activities with her little minions."

"Bull shit. I follow every time that stupid, bratty ass little princess is summoned by her pops." T seethes using his contempt for Faustina to emphasize his point. "I tucked myself in the rafters like I usually do when I want to know what the mother and daughter of evil are up too, and watched as you ruined my fucking chances and last several years of hard fucking work over being the petty bitch you are."

Maleficent raises one delicately arched eyebrow, "Wel well well, I guess you're not just another simpleton thinking he can impress with a cheap trick and a smooth voice." She chuckles as she slides down on her side of the bed, "Fine, okay I admit it, I may have called in a favor with that little blue flamed baby to get her to cut out her damn wishy-washy dancing between my daughter and the daughter of the Sea Hag." She rolls her eyes, "Sue me."

T doesn't have to fake his eye twitch, "I get this is a fucking game to you. It's a fucking pathetic spit of fucking rock, with nothing to do but wallow bout the glory days of when your name and title actually meant shit." He scathingly points out. " _But,"_ His lip curls, "I'm focused on the fucking present and my best chances of survival. And you fucked with that by interfering in shit you have no real stakes in like its a simple fucking game of chess."

"And here I thought you had half a brain hiding somewhere between your ears." Maleficent chuckles as she walks into a large closet.

"Tch. Know enough to work in the shadows so efficiently you have no idea who the fuck I am," He snarls, "or what I'm actually capable of."

"Valid point." Maleficent concedes as she walks back into the room wearing a silky black robe over her nightgown, "You at least have your theatrical flair and sneaking ability working in your favor right now." She stops in front of T, staring at him before she flails her hands between them, "But honestly doll, who doesn't have a trick or two like that up their sleeves nowadays?"

"Trick my ass. This is called fucking skill. Must be as daft as you are old to not recognize greatness when it's staring you in the fucking face." T rebukes, "And don't act like this shit happens on the daily-"

"Hell no this doesn't happen on the daily." She chuckles harshly, "All credit where credit is due, not even my daughter has ever snuck in here."

"And yet, I've been coming and going from here for years right under your fucking nose."

"Yeah, but I only have your word to trust on that," She purses her lips as she tilts her head to the side, "you should already know that isn't how trust works here."

"If you think I'd be stupid enough to not at the very least get a schematic of this house, and several ways to leave at any given moment you'd be wrong."

"So you can be a spy? Good for you, dime a dozen." Maleficent nods absently as she turns towards another door.

"Bitch please, I ain't _a_ spy. I'm _the_ fucking spy. I'm the fucking shadow that makes the hair on the back of your neck crawl. The ghost that lays in wait to get what I fucking want. The one that hears everything and misses nothing. You'd better tread carefully."

"Well someone drank the kool-aid at their own propaganda meeting." She snorts as she grabs the doorknob, "You don't mind do you? I do have a routine to keep up with and an isle to run afterward, I like to stick to a tight schedule."

T scoffs as he stands up and jumps off her chair. "Whatever." He rolls his eyes. "See you around, good luck doing the same." He stops when he turns to the window only to find Maleficent staring back at him, "Neat trick?" He states sounding utterly unimpressed.

Maleficent grins down at the blank expression on his face as he raises an unimpressed eyebrow at her, "Hmm, impressive composure." She nods as she walks back around him, "And don't waste my time with empty threats, you came to me, why the hell would I seek you out?"

"Why wouldn't you?" He crosses his arms as he eyes her up and down with a look of disgust he kept reserved for her. "Here I thought you were only here because of your strict adherence to manners, and this is the reception I get for waiting for you to wake up..." He tuts his tongue.

"That's where you're wrong my little shadow fiend," She lightly shrugs, "I'm testing you. Looking for flaws and chinks in that wall you've so carefully built up." She sniffs elegantly as she crosses her arms over her chest, "And I gave that idiotic royal family exactly what they deserved for breaking protocol and inviting everyone in the damn world, but me, to their stupid christening."

"Call it what you want," T shrugs, "but gotta say the disappointment is mutual. I thought you would be shrewder than this. You're getting old. All the OV's are. Don't look a gift crow in the beak."

"You keep talking like a little punk and I may just forget the realness of this deal in front of me." Maleficent rolls her eyes as she runs a hand over her horns.

T shrugs, "I have heard memory was the first to go… Maybe I should just shrink back to the shadows and bide my time. I can deal with this on my own. I don't need some has been to do my dirty work."

"Fine, don't let the bargain door, or window hit your ass on the way out."

"If I were you it wouldn't be my ass I was worried about on the way out old V." T fires back, "I'll be back when I have what I want. Would hate to miss the opportunity to shove facts in the face of the Mistress of what exactly, catty responses?" He lifts a brow. "Maybe even test my theory that you're not as invulnerable to blades as you once were. I heard skin gets thinner with age. And I'd hazard a guess invulnerability would be the first to go when magic is stolen from you."

"Just like I thought, far too touchy to be of any actual worth to me." Maleficent frowns as she looks the boy over again, "A shame really."

"Tch," T lifts his brow. "Bitch, please. You earned your title with magic and a preexisting pedigree. I'll be earning mine with hard-won skills and will to survive." His eyes sweep over her, clearly sizing her up. " _Touchy_ my ass. I just realized you're not as scary as all the tales claim."

"If you'd rather scary instead of cordial I can oblige, I just thought you were here to prove something." She shrugs one small shoulder, "My mistake."

"And I've proven it and then some. Time to get off your high horse, and make way for the next-gen. Fear of the 'good ol' days' only carries so far. If you can't see that I'm clearly an asset, for your daughter and by proxy yourself, you must be blind or dumb."

"Dollface, everyone ever has thought they were hot shit, I'm not impressed by an attitude covering a wad of insecurities wrapped in an abundance of useful."

"I'm covering in…" T's eye twitches. "Blind it is. That's fine. Perhaps Shan Yu's eyes still work? I'm sure he'd just love to hear how easy it was to slip into the Mistress of Evil's abode and stand over her for so long without so much as her batting an eyelash while she drooled peacefully." He states dryly, "Must be nice to sleep so soundly." His tone so bitter it surprises himself.

"Empty threats are very blaise." She rolls her eyes, "Look, you're doing a poor marketing job here." She brings her hands together in a slow clap, "Aces on that intro, but so far after that one instance of brilliance, you've been nothing but talk and here say. You flat out refused to give me your name or heritage, and then you accused me of being rude in my own home."

"Tch. Are you going deaf too? I said we were up and coming gen, didn't I? I'm not gonna let my fucking parents attempt to claim the legacy I leave behind. I'm making my own fucking name, or rather lack thereof one, wholly my own."

"Brilliant! Oh, I do like that. A rebel that refuses to let the poor image of his forefathers hold him back," Maleficent's eyes widen appreciatively, "Why not lead with that next time?"

"You must be deaf because I already said all of that and then some."

"No dear, you said up and coming, please, you can't throw a rock on this damn isle without knocking a tooth out of an up and coming."

"Except no one is going to see me coming up from behind. I made my name all for myself-"

"And yet you haven't given me that name you claim to have worked so hard to make. I must say, rude."

"T." He rolls his eyes.

"Well well, now that is a name I'm familiar with." Maleficent chuckles and steps closer, "And now, your test." She circles back to her dresser and taps her fingers across its shiny surface in contemplation.

"Test?" T bites out bitterly. "I don't think so. I just wanted you to know who I am, and what you did so you know exactly why your rep goes down the shit hole." He crosses his arms, "After all, killing you wouldn't be nearly as satisfying as watching from the shadows, as the empire you've worked so hard to build crumbles at your feet. By some nameless fuck you pushed aside with that 'unholier than thou' attitude of yours." He spins his dagger between his fingers with confidence. "Just like _you_ ruined _my_ fucking chances of getting into the Core fucking Four on a damn fucking whim."

Maleficent smirks as she waves her hand dismissively, "You did say you want to join my daughter's gang, which shouldn't be a problem for you, with your skills." A sly grin pulls at her lips before she turns back around, "Therefore I have to conclude that you don't want to work with that spoiled little flame."

"Damn fucking straight I don't. Shadows get swallowed by the light, and I have no interest in being associated with some wannabe Auradonian." He was surprised again by the level of contempt in his voice. Apparently, when you were this fucking pissed you didn't care who it was at. "I'm better than that, and so is your daughter. She was wise to defy you for all those years you demanded her to befriend it. I get you saw raw ability, and sure she can do some fucking damage, but a can of gas and a match," He shrugs, "And you've got the same fucking end product. So what does that really do for the M.O.E. in training? Get rid of the dead weight, and I'll make your daughter the top dog of everything your evil ass ever desired her to be, and then some."

"You would have some excellent points." Maleficent nods, "But here's the problem. I'm not going to tell you the reason that girl is important, so instead, prove to me how valuable you can be. Convince me, T," She winks, "and I'll kick her tiny pale ass to the curb faster than Curella can lose a puppy."

T rolls his eyes, "If you think I don't know about her trying to break her father free, and your pipe dream of riding his shirttails off this shit hole, you're still underestimating the shit I'm capable of. The dead and the God that rules them don't scare me. Not with that dog collar around his neck."

"Oh pumpkin, you're definitely falling prey to short-sightedness." She grins as she continues to size the boy up uncomfortably, "If you'd like that remedied, face my challenges. Prove that you can be trusted with hot information and I'll let you in on secrets I don't even let my own daughter in on."

T lifts his brow, "I don't care about your secrets or your plans. If they haven't been of use to you by now, they ain't worth any use. I'm passed wanting off this rock. This shit hole is what I was made for. I want in your daughter's gang, not your pocket."

Maleficent tilts her head to the side with a chuckle, "You are ballsy, god I have to give you that."

"I like to call it confident in my capabilities, but as long as you're finally recognizing I'm not like the other sightless shits roaming this spit of dirt, I'll call it progress."

"Oh you're still sightless, you just have potential." Maleficent touches her thumb and forefinger to her lips, "Still, I'm not doing anything for you without proof that your addition to my daughter's gang would be better than that little firestarter." She drops her hand and shrugs, "Take it or get out."

T's silent for a long moment. And silent even longer in attempts to get under her skin as he watches her without so much as a blink. "You get dirt on two people. That's all the time I'm willing to put into this pointless game. Then I want princess worthless outta my spot."

"Done." Maleficent smacks her hands against the dresser behind her, "But you had better make it the best dirt you've ever seen. Because if you don't come back with some real game-changing information, what use will you be as a spy for my daughter?"

"As I said earlier, your gen has neither my interest or attention. Define game-changing, because you lot have grown pretty boring since you were dragged here."

"Well then, since you're so-" Her voice turns snooty, "bored- Why don't we make this a real challenge. You mentioned going to Shan Yu before. Go right ahead. He hasn't done a full check-in or report on his activities for the past week."

"That's because he's busy working behind your back to undermine you and take over the isle. Duh. Done."

"Doll, when isn't one of these damn second rate villains trying to take my place," She waves T off dismissively, "same old story on all the damn channels. And news flash," She bounces once, "it's boring."

T stares at her looking as utterly as unimpressed as he felt. "I've been watching you for years, I think I know boring when I see it." He rolls his eyes, "But sure, if this is what you call a challenge, I'm game."

"Uh-huh." Maleficent rolls her eyes, "Let's try something real quick, make sure you're not susceptible to easy manipulation." She chuckles as she looms over T, her eyes flashing to a brilliant acid green as she stares him down.

T narrows his eyes as he meets her neon green eyes with another raised brow. Something in him rises at the violation of whatever the fuck it was she was doing with her eyes. His muscles twitch at the desire to knock her away. But he stands firm. Growing more agitated the longer she stares at him before a low growl he didn't recognize in himself is ripped from his throat, a sound that confused him just enough so he could turn away from the sickly green attempting to worm its way into the darkest recesses of his mind and soul.

"Well, it's certainly not the worst reaction. You did manage to pull yourself away eventually."

"Tch." T scowls, "Stop acting so unimpressed. I don't know what the fuck you were doing, but I know myself. Which means I exceeded expectations. I've seen how people have crumpled under that stare. Don't fuck with me. Or feed me some bull shit that I don't have more fucking guts than most. Even I don't know the limits of what I'm capable of when shoved far enough."

"You're so cute when you get all snippy like that. Tell me, is that yapping due to a lack of muscle size," She frowns as her eyes linger on small, thin arms hidden under layers of clothing, "or does it have something to do with your rooftop acrobatics to avoid people?"

"I don't avoid people, I observe people. I've seen some of the worst life has to offer, and now it's my time to sit at the table."

"Ah." Maleficent flashes a mockingly apologetic smile, "My apologies, I was simply referring to the fact you're more spy, less brute force."

T lets out a scoff. "I don't need brute force to be a threat. I have speed and skill for days. And I make myself as unassuming as possible for a reason. No one expects the no one to make a move. You say flaws, I say assets. No one ever see's me coming till I'm already gone." Well, that wasn't one hundred percent true. There were at least eight fucking sets of eyes that always seemed to find him. Funny. He never would have expected his fucking anger to give him the kick in the ass he'd always fucking needed to get shit done. Then again, before his life collapsed in front of him, he wasn't sure he'd ever been pissed. Not even the licks from her father's whip had set him off like fucking this. That had been more of a silent satisfaction that he was getting the fuck away with sneaking out under that ignorant fuck's nose.

"We'll see won't we." Maleficent tilts her head to the side and rests a finger against her lips, "Let's see now, who would be a challenge worthy of _you_? Let's say that old has-been named Yensid."

T's brow lifts at that. "The fucking hero?" He scoffs, "What a waste of my fucking time. And here all I thought it was supposed to be a challenge…" He jeers.

"I don't want to just know where he is or what he teaches at the school billy badass."

T rolls his eyes.

"I want the real juicy stuff. Who does he talk to? Does he have a following? Why has he been trying to send an influx of letters to Auradon?"

T watches her for a moment before he lets out a laugh as hollow as he currently felt. "You think he's building an army of next gens to take over the isle or something stupid like that, don't you? I like it." Even his snort was condescending. "Paranoid is how I survived most my life."

"Wonderful. You have your challenges, and I can take back my day. See you around T." Maleficent turns her back on the boy and walks towards the door again.

"Oh. I ain't gathering shit till I know without a shadow of a doubt that you'll follow through." He crosses his arms. "I grew up here remember this ain't my first fucking dealing with an Old V, so let's try that again, shall we?"

"Smart boy." Maleficent grins, "Never trust anyone unless you get a deal in triplicate, witnessed by two peers, one of each of our choosing."

"Cool, then go grab your daughter and let's call this a fucking day."

"Yeah, sure, easy peasy," She walks over to yet another door and opens it dramatically, "MAL!" She shouts before she slams the door shut again, "What else… Oh, the contract." She walks over to a small side table and plucks sheets of parchment and long billowy quills from a drawer before she walks back to her dresser, "Do you want me to write this up or would you like to try your hand at writing a contract?"

T studies her for a moment before he shrugs. "It's not like I'm signing shit without reading it over and my whole fucking life has been one fucking loophole, so good fucking luck. You write it." He turns his back on her as he walks over to the chair he'd previously claimed, and jumps on it before he turns around and perches on the top of it and watches her, concerned by how easy it was to watch her, without so much as blinking.

He wasn't going to fucking lie. Talking to an OV like this? Making one of them acknowledge what the fuck he was, what the fuck one of them had turned him into? It felt damn fucking good. And she hadn't even threatened her stupid fucking dungeon. Or called in her stupid goblins. This was so not what he'd been fucking expecting when he'd come up with this half-assed idea. Who knew anger could be fucking used like this? Mal was so doing it wrong. Why lash out on VK's when you could lash out at OVs? He felt like a complete fucking asshole when he'd snapped so nastily at Uma she'd actually withdrawn. On her own damn fucking ship no less. Ugh. What the fuck was wrong with him? He couldn't recall ever feeling this volatile before opening that stupid fucking door.

A light knock on the door is quickly followed with, "You called mother?"

"Come in pumpkin, but summon a goblin to fetch Hades for me, I need him to witness a contract."

"Yes, mother."

Maleficent looks up from her writing to smile and wink at T, "You sure you want to join a 'yes mother' kind of leader?"

"You're the Mistress of Fucking Evil, if you couldn't scare your own daughter into submission what the fuck would that say about you? You've had her since she was an infant. Should I be fucking impressed?"

Maleficent grins as she goes back to writing out the contract, "You are sometimes a very sharp cookie." She snorts, "Sometimes, or perhaps in some areas."

"Would I still be fucking sitting here if I wasn't?" He mocks cockily.

* * *

Hades slams the door open as he enters the room ahead of Mal, "So then, who's the mortal dumb enough to wheel and deal with you my little green fairy?"

"That would be me." T raises his hand lazily, from his new perch. "You must've been bored as _fuuuck_ to actually leave your temple for this bull shit." He observes shrewdly.

Hades turns his gaze on T, his eyes narrowing as he half folds his arms in front of his chest before he presses one finger against his lips, "Wait a minute… You look so familiar. Don't tell me," He holds one hand out to stop any hints that may have been about to slip and covers his eyes with the other hand, "Let me think… It's right there, the tip of my tongue."

T's attention drifting to Mal as the god contemplated where they knew each other. The look on her face as she finally settles her eyes on him was priceless, as were her faltering steps.

"What the fuck is this?" Mal demands angrily as she glares at T.

"Shhhh, tiny dragon, thinking. I'm having a hard time because something tells me your thread should have been cut."

"Many times, yeah, probably. I mean look where we are." T agrees not taking his eyes from Mal's look of outrage.

"Ballsy, I like it." Hades rolls his hand at the wrist before his eyes suddenly narrow, "Wait, you!" He crowds T, looming above him before he bends to stare at the boy's eye level. How? This was the kid hanging out at Ursula's shop. He was pretty sure he'd ordered her to kill the urchin. In fact, he'd been in the room a full three minutes while he'd been held underwater, "You're still alive huh... Impressive."

"What can I say, I've learned to roll with the punches." T shrugs in response as he finally pulls his eyes off Mal to turn his attention to the god in front of him.

"Yeesh, you ain't kiddin'." He tilts his head closer before he grabs the back of T's head and tilts it back to fully stare into the slowly dulling green eyes, "Yikes…" He picks T up by his head, standing straight up as the kid's instincts have him holding on tight to the cuffs circling his wrist for support, "Kid, what the hell happened to you?"

"Yo!" T hisses, as his eyes narrow, "Personal space much?"

"Yeah yeah kid," Hades rolls his eyes as he sets the kid back down, "Good Me, do you even know how much of a shit show it is in there? What fucked you up… I'm betting gold ta immortality it was religion." He snickers as he releases his hold on T and takes a step back, "Am I right or what?"

T steadies himself, before he shrugs, "Well, I'm fucking damn sure it didn't fucking help shit." He admits.

"I hear ya kid." A slow grin spreads on his lips as he turns to eye Maleficent still bent over the table writing, "So uh, hey. Quick question… Does the old dragonfly know what she's climbing into bed with?"

T lifts his brow as a darkly amused snort escapes his lips, the sound slightly jarring. "She's making the deal ain't she?" T shrugs, "Not my fault if she didn't check the bed for bugs."

Hades stares at the kid blankly, "Sure kid, sure, but does she," He eyes T again, his gaze lingering on his chest and legs pointedly before he looks back into T's eyes, "Know?" He holds one hand up and dramatically winks.

"Oh hush you old hearth fart," Maleficent shakes her head in exasperation, "Why can't I ever make a deal without you trying to scare me off?"

T gestures to Maleficent, "You heard her. Let the queen bitch sort out _this_ shit show. It'll be 'more fun to laugh at her assumptions… Assuming she has the fucking patience it would take to unwind this bull shit," He waves his hand in front of eyes, "Without whatever the fuck that was. Which…" He narrows his eyes in thought, "Yeah fuck it," He shrugs, "Fuck you very much for that added layer of bull shit by the way."

"Oh, I like this one. So full of death wishes and blood-filled dreams. A cup or two of vinegar… yep, just about sums you up," Hades covers his mouth to stifle a laugh before he turns to Maleficent, "You're right of course babe, I can't help but fuck around with anyone you deem worthy of dealing with."

Mal's jaw clenches as she continues to stare T down expectantly, only to grow further annoyed when the boy doesn't meet her eyes again. And instead just jumps up on a chair to perch on the back again.

"Fantastic. Peachy keen." Maleficent glares up at the much taller god before she smacks one of the parchments against his chest. "Make sure this is right. In other words, be useful."

"Oooh, look at the claws on the dragon today." He jazz hands obnoxiously in her face, "Oohhhh scary."

"She can't help it, I woke up on her side of the fucking bed," T adds with a smug smirk.

Mal's eyes widen as she turns, seemingly intending to give T a piece of her mind, but her eyes catch Hades' as he looks at her over the parchment and he gives her a short shake of his head.

The god's warning catches Mal off guard, effectively shutting her mouth.

"Right sweetheart, looks very good. Nice and professional. I'll make a secretary of you yet. Give you a nice little office," His eyes glaze over as his mind fixates on the details of the underworld, "Oh yeah that's nice. Little office next to mine-"

"Today God of Death." Maleficent snaps her fingers annoyingly in front of his face.

"I wouldn't be so dismissive. That's probably the highest level title you'll earn at your age in this shit hole, might want to just take him up on it." T comments offhandedly.

Hades thrusts his thumb over his shoulder at T, "See?" He turns and stares pointedly at T, " _ **He**_ gets it."

"Yeah, apparently fairies have expiration dates too." T shrugs, "She's definitely losing it with her age and stagnancy." He adds brazenly, as he leans forward resting his forearms lazily against his thighs, as if he were bored.

The twisted look of anger and horror nearly causes T pause as Mal seethes quietly where she had previously stopped dead. He'd bet every lock pick set he owned that she'd be the first in the room to kill him at this moment.

"Oh now that's a real shame, this kid is a cask full of electric eels," He vaguely plays with the air in front of him as if he were plunging his hands into invisible cask, his face slowly morphing as he describes what that description might feel like, "Kind of, slimy and wiggly, full of crackling energy and no direction."

T thrusts his thumb at Hades. "What he said."

"Well aren't you two fucking peas in ah pod adorable?" Maleficent smiles, her voice sweet before she glares at the God and continues in her normal voice "Can we get on with this?"

"Can someone please explain what the fuck is going on, please?" Mal demands, her tone tight with barely restrained emotions. "And why the fucking weird-ass tard is in the middle of it?" She accuses as she points at T with so much contempt her eyes were nearly glowing with it.

"Calm down daughter, if things work out this will be the newest member to your gang." Maleficent pushes her sleeve back in place before she calls out for a goblin minion, "He just has to pass a few tests before I can grant his special request."

Mal scoffs, "Excuse me?" She turns to T in complete confusion, the response clearly having taken her off guard. "What the fuck do you think you're doing?" She demands her hands twitching to come up and strange him.

"Proving that I'm the best person suited for your gang?" T shrugs.

Mal blinks, "But you-"

"Zip it kiddo," Maleficent chuckles, "this is what the little intruder wanted."

"Ohhh, you broke in." Hades claps, "Nice, very nice. Sounds like ten all around it."

T nods, a smug smirk pulling at his lips, as he gestures to the god. " _Thank you._ "

After all the formalities are taken care of my the goblins, Hades calls Maleficent and T forward to sign the contract. "T," He laughs, "What ah dumb name." He chuckles, his shoulders shaking as he passes pages back and forth between T and Maleficent, himself and Mal, "But easy on the hands in situations like this." He rubs at a small cramp in his hand.

T snorts, "Ain't it though?" He responds easily as he signs away his name for what had to be the twentieth time to a dotted line.

Mal hesitantly signs on her witness line, her eyes constantly jumping up to T before she bites her bottom lip.

"Very well. T, Once you have gathered sufficient information on Shan Yu, his whereabouts, any plans he may have in the works, and secret dealings for supplies as well as Yensid and any extra activities he has, people he associates with, and the reason his attempts to send letters to Auradon have increased. Once this has been accomplished to my satisfaction, you will be a full member of Mal's gang, and I will kick the little spoiled flame to the curb."

"Wait, what?" Hades and Mal shout together, the god of course much louder than Mal.

T shrugs, "Its a dog eat fucking dog world, Mal," He stands up. "Won't be long till I'm your full-fucking-time problem." His normal shit-eating grin not quite meeting his eyes.

"Wonderful." Mal scowls as she glares daggers at T.

Hades sucks his teeth as he leans back and watches this 'T' girl. Every damn time he ran into it, it was somehow involved with his daughter. He wasn't sure what this latest ploy was, but he couldn't help himself, he was entertained. "One of these days you and I are gonna have a nice long chat." Hades nods thoughtfully before he stands, "So, do you like tea or coffee?"

T eyes the god for a moment, before he just shrugs, "Fuck it, I'm down. And tea. Pretty full of myself if you haven't noticed."

"How appropriate." Hades chuckles. "Well then, later bitches," With a wink he turns to Mal, "tiny dragon, T-" He looks up at Maleficent to find her primping her dragon horn hood, "Yeesh." He shakes his head before he turns and walks away cackling. "This was fun, but I think I'm going to pick up my daughter for a daddy and me date. Feel like I haven't seen her in ages."

Mal takes a deep breath as she watches the god go, "If that's all mother?"

"Yeah go on."

Mal glares at T before she carefully walks out of the room, holding the door open behind her for T, "Move. It. Fucking. Now. You. Tard!"

"Later." T gives Maleficent a lazy raise of his hand before he jumps down off the chair and follows Mal out the door. "See you in a week." He shoves his hands into his pockets before strolling out of the room like he didn't have a fuck to give in the world.

* * *

 **Sup Descendants!**

' **Sssh tiny dragon' makes us lol every time.**

 **So… How did you guys like this chapter? It was fun af to write. But what did you guys think? Too much, not enough?**

 **Did anything surprise you? Or was that about how you would think T would handle this sitch? He… Or should I say she now…? Is in a pretty fucked place mentally. So what do you guys think?**

 **How did you like Maleficent's reaction to waking up to this kid in her room? Their interactions? Are you shocked by the MoE's response to him? To T's interactions with her?**

 **How about Senior's response to T? Amused? Concerned? We were both.**

 **Annoyed T was outta character? Or would you say you understand?**

 **How about that Hades and Maleficent banter? Could you picture it? Dark always does a stellar job with the villains. I dabbled with some of it, but it was mainly her brilliance. Please pet the Dark if you enjoyed it!**

 **And poor Mal, talk about getting hit sideways. I know she didn't get to speak much… But would you with the Mistress of Evil and Hades in the same room? I don't think many would. How pissed do you think she is by this particular stunt?**

 **And what about that deal? Pissed T agreed to spy on Yensid? Surprised he'd agree to spy on Shan Yu?**

 **For those of you reading both series, are you noticing a thing with my OC's enjoying the 'villains' more than the 'heroes'? Cause we certainly did writing this chapter. Which hahaha whoops. Definitely something here I need to talk to my therapist about, lolz (^_^')**

 **Did you flinch when T made that deal? Raise your hand if you think it's going to bite him in the ass.**

 **Did you grimace when T was talking about Deez like that? Not gonna lie it hurt to write.**

 **Please let us know**

 **What you thought of this shit show,**

 **In the comments below!**

 **Much love and appreciation,**

 **And from both of us, hopes that you and yours stay safe.**

 **-Twisted**


	106. Simple

**Sup my Descendants!**

 **We're so thankful for all of you reading this.**

 **We love all of you that follow, favorite, and most importantly review us!**

 **As excited as you guys are when we post a chapter, I would put money on me and Dark being more excited when we get to hear your thoughts.**

 **So Dorian finally decided to start moving again, and good news! We're going through the tropical storm level rain and winds, but yay no property damage.**

 **So we're at it again today, hanging out and writing!**

 **Super excited about this new book! Hopefully, you guys will be too!**

 **We've come up with a lot of plot for it. And unlike the last write through there will be more jumps to the Core Four. Maybe even some early Ben introspection.**

 **We'll see! Hopefully, you guys won't hate us by the end of this book, it's gonna be a doozy. ;)**

 **-Dark and Twisted**

* * *

 **A walk down the stairs later...**

Mal waits until T and she's out the front door and halfway to the hideout before she grabs the front of T's collar and pulls him down the darkest alley, "What the fuck was all that about you dumb, fucking cunt." She demands as she too easily tosses T into a wall and pins him there.

"The first of many steps to me finally growing a pair?" T responds dryly, with a raised brow.

"I thought you were over your fucking death wish." Mal groans as she releases T to press her hands against the pain forming at her temples. A pain she was starting to associate with T.

"Yeah, well it came back with a vengeance," T shrugs, as he casually straightens, "So might as well see how far it gets me."

"So you bargain to get Deez tossed out of _my_ gang?" Mal glares up at the taller boy, teeth bared.

"Like she won't be instantly fucking scooped up." T rolls his eyes. "We both know she fucking loves you guys, but the Sea Three is where she belongs… And since you have no control of who is, or isn't in your gang anymore, I gave your mother little option but to look in my direction."

"Yeah, I'll fucking say you did. And Hades, you fucking dipshit. Didn't you hear him? Not only has he taken an interest in you, but he also remembered that he has a daughter and is going to grab her now!" She hisses as she presses her elbow in his ribcage.

"It's not like he wouldn't have remembered her eventually anyway. At least you know when the next time is happening now." T huffs, as he leans into the wall and slides down it just enough to make pinning him easier on the much shorter girl.

"Oh yeah, I know, but what the fuck am I supposed to do with that?" Mal snaps her back straight and takes a deep breath as her eyes dimly flicker between her normal green to the same bright acid green as her mother.

"The same thing you'd do any time she's summoned?" T shrugs, "Two weeks tops and comforting her won't be your problem." He adds bluntly.

Mal lets out an animalistic growl, pressing her elbow hard enough to bruise before she rolls her eyes. "Why the fuck would you agree to go spy on Shan Yu? Of all the fucking stupid shit you've done… that… You're… this is so fucking stupid."

"Yeah, well, tard remember" T shrugs, "And fuck it. Stupid sounds great right now."

"One of these days your fuck its are going to get you killed," Mal grumbles.

" _And?_ " He responds darkly.

Mal furrows her brow at T before she pulls back and slams her first into T's nose, hardly caring that she'd landed a perfect uppercut in her rage.

T's blinks away the reflexive tears, but besides that doesn't respond. He doesn't even try to block the blood dripping down his nose. He just shrugs. "I was just agreeing with you."

"What the fuck happened to you?" Mal shakes her head as she steps back and looks T over. Her eyes running over him in concern. Something she couldn't put her finger on bothering the shit outta her. But it's not till he's studying her that she's finally able to discern what it was. She can't help the way she steps back in warily. It was rare that someone caught T with his hood down, but the kid had grown comfortable enough with her to let it slip more often the years. She swallows, throat dry with something that marred the lines between scared and worried, but today? Right now. She couldn't even see the boy she'd grown fond of bantering with through the years. His emerald orbs, usually so annoyingly playful and obnoxiously carefree, were so… Hard. Dark. Like ice.

Her eyes narrowed as she tries to think of the last time she'd seen him. It had been weeks. But there was no way in fuck one of her gang wouldn't have mentioned such a drastic change. So that meant something had happened recently. She just for the life of her couldn't imagine what. Part of her, the selfish part, didn't even want to know. "I asked you a fucking question." She stomps her foot in frustration.

This so wasn't her fucking field of expertise. Though honestly the more she thought about it, the happier she was that she was the one experiencing this. Whatever the fuck this was.

T huffs as he looks away, wiping away the blood with the sleeve of his hoodie without so much as a flinch at the pain she knew he had to be feeling.

"Some shit finally clicked into place and gave me a whole new perspective on my life." He shrugs, "So I figured fuck it. If I'm going out, it's gonna be my way. Cause fuck them."

Mal narrows her eyes. It honestly wasn't that different philosophy from hers, fuck what everyone else thought. She was gonna do shit her way. Or at least that's what she kept telling everyone. Telling herself even. "Yeah, but at what fuckin' cost you damn fucking idiot." She hisses at him as she punches his shoulder with everything she had. Her eyes narrow when he doesn't flinch or reflexively cover his arm.

"Seriously?! What the fuck is wrong with you." Her foot lands solidly against his calf. Her anger fanning when all he does is stumble. That stupid blank expression still fucking on his face. And here she thought his smirks and taunting grins set her blood on fire.

"Don't worry about it Mal," T pushes off the wall, "I'm not gonna do anything else to put your group at risk. Just wanted Deez where she belonged, instead of just sitting in my room and staring at my door waiting for him to get home, so the two of us can finally fucking talk about the last however many years I was supposed to be stuck in that stupid church."

"You're a part of my group too, you stupid fucking tard."

"No, I'm not." T states evenly, "Not really…" He lets out a heavy sigh, "I just-"

"Fuck you." It hurt that T could so easily reject her. Hurt that her offer had gotten more of an actual response than her abuse. She doesn't even think twice as she backhands him out of complete and utter frustration and hurt. But when he turns back to her his face is still blank. His eyes still hard.

Mother fucking damn it all to hell! Where the fuck was her second. Jay would be way better at handling whatever the fuck this was. Fuck if one of them was walking down the street she'd throw him at a rat. She didn't fucking care. But after all the shit he pulled this morning, and all the crap he'd put her through the years… Did the last several years mean so fucking little to him? Was this his plan all along? She immediately discards the idea. It didn't make sense. None of this made fucking sense. She takes a long breath, neither commenting on how shaky it was.

"Look _freak,_ I said you fucking are. So you fucking are. You're the stupid asshole who decided to fucking wheel and deal his stupid ass into it. So shut the fuck up and deal with it."

T opens his mouth to argue before he finds himself thrown off balance with an elbow to his throat. "I. Fucking dare you. To say anything. Short of yes Mal,"

T opens his mouth only to close it, and look away.

"Fucking great!" Mal snarls, pushing aside the hurt that T, fucking T of all people, would opt to shut up instead of uttering something as simple as yes. Hell, she would've preferred him to fucking argue over that stunt. It was almost more insulting.

"At least we know where your line with death ends." She adds bitterly. "I don't know what the fuck this is T, but you better fix whatever the fuck is happening with you before you step close to fucking Carlos and E." She threatens him. She couldn't even imagine what their actions would be like if they saw T like this. She just had a feeling it would end with a new wardrobe and a fucking spotless hang out.

She lets out a hiss of annoyance when she suddenly realizes that she's shaking. She steps back before dropping her arms, hoping to her mother he didn't feel it. What was this? Fear? Anger? Rejection? Confusion? Concern? She didn't have to know the name to know she fucking hated it. And hated T for making her feel it so powerfully. In the same breath, she noticed something felt like it was ripping at her chest. "I don't want to deal with them because they have such shitty judgment of who they consider friends." She hisses.

"Well better prep them for the worst Mal." T stares down at her, with a coldness that made her blood freeze as she struggles to form a coherent word.

Even when they met the kid had never been so… _Blatant_ about his death wish. Sure he'd acted on it, a lot even. Fuck that's how they met. She was _still_ pissed the kid had pulled that fucking stunt. It fucking took balls she didn't have to jump on a flaming Hyades, especially back then. It had made her feel so fucking small and inferior. Reminded her that he only had to do that because she'd acted stupidly in an attempt to win her mother's praise.

And for what? A girl that- Okay she didn't exactly hate being in her gang, but she didn't love it either. It was fucking conflicting. But so not the fucking point right now. She bites the inside of her cheek.

It had been so long since he'd been like that she'd just chalked it up to not being able to handle shit. And it seemed to go away as he became less reserved… But she'd seen T handle shit most of them wouldn't be stupid enough to face, time and time again with that same stupid shit-eating grin, like he was still having the time of his life even in the middle of a shit storm. So what the fuck had done this to him?

What the fuck could've possibly doused the life out of someone's eyes so effectively?

T narrows his eyes before he puts a finger under her chin and gently closes her mouth before he looks away. The action so oddly intimate and uncharacteristic she's left floored. What the fuck was that? And where the fuck was her T? She never thought she'd miss that stupid devil-may-care smirk so much.

"Cause it's gonna go down between me and the ol' man sooner rather than later. And I ain't- I can't-" a low guttural growl leaves his throat, "Whatever, fuck it, I just need to fucking do this. I'm fucking done."

Mal blinks up at T in confusion, "T, I-" She takes a deep breath in and slowly releases it before she takes a step back and looks him over again. "Look," Her voice wavering with uncertainty, "I really want to understand what that means, but you are really making this difficult," She wanted to punch him again, but this time for making her feel so damn confused and weak. She just couldn't muster the energy. The memory of the one training session they shared still haunted her. It bothered how good he was at hiding shit, made her jealous at one point even, but now? Now… She bites her lip feeling for all the world like the lost kid she was. This is what hell must _really_ feel like. She swallows " _and I really fucking suck at feelings._ " She couldn't explain it, didn't know where it was coming from, but she had a bad feeling hanging on her like a wet blanket.

T at least has the decency to drop his eyes. "Look Mal, I'm just being fucking honest. I'm sick of all these fucking lies consuming my god damn stupid ass life. I'm sick of it. Sick of all of it. And I need answers-" His voices catches, "I just need fucking answers-" His knuckles turning white as they clenched into fists at his sides.

Mal steps back, cringing at her action. In all the years she'd known T, and for all the times she'd hit, kick, smack, go way too hard in combat, and hell, even just broke his nose- She swallows. He'd never once retaliated. Fuck. Her eyes widen. Had she ever actually seen T angry. Her eyes sweep over him. For the life of her she couldn't remember him so much as punching a wall or even kicking a rock out of frustration. She blinks, her tongue rolling over her suddenly dry lips. But this didn't seem like it was just anger. It couldn't be. She felt rage on the daily...

"Okay, okay!" Mal holds out her hands, in an odd gesture of submission she usually only reserved for one of Carlos' fits. "I get that. I can totally get wanting answers. That makes sense." So why did he look as lost as she currently felt? "And lies, yeah, fuck them. I hate those too." She attempts to coax softly, she slowly walks closer to him. Some unknown force from her subconscious driving her closer to him. T doesn't scare me. She catches him swallow hard, noting for the first time he was shaking as well before he shoves his hands in his pockets. "And it's worse when it comes from my mother." She couldn't explain what she did next if you put a sword to her throat, but perhaps with a slight deathwish of her own she places her hand on T's shoulder. Shocked her heartbeat could reach her throat.

To her utter embarrassment she can't help the flinch as T's tense muscle twitches under her hand so strongly she'd jumped to the conclusion he was going to strike her.

He doesn't even comment though. He just tilts his head to the side the way he did when he was confused as his eyes dart between her and her hand. That was good.

That was another thing she'd always despised about T. He never took easy shots. If he'd been the one to flinch in this situation she'd have been all over that, calling him a pussy and saying other cruel shit. Then again, maybe the action caught him off guard and made him speechless? "I can get wanting all of those things."

"Not like this, you don't," T mutters darkly.

If looks could kill she felt like she'd be a puddle of blood on the dirt right now. She wasn't even sure she'd felt ever felt so much relief at the loss of eye contact. Not even after the first time her mother used that stupid fae eye shit on her.

"Agree." Mal squeezes his arm experimentally like Jay usually did for her. It usually made her feel better even if she'd rather keel over than ever admit that out loud. "Totally agree." She nods slowly, "But could you uh like… I don't know, maybe, make me understand better or something?" She asks, hating how unsure she sounded but desperately needing to get rid of the feelings and sensations.

T studies her for a moment, the briefest ghost of a smile on his lips, the sight more annoying and painful than it was relieving. The ripping in her chest starts to morph into a snake as it constricts her heart.

T shifts his weight as he lets out a soft sigh and bows his head away from her, the shadow from his hood making his features completely unreadable. "Thank you," He swallows, mouth clearly as dry as hers, "For wanting to try…But this isn't something I want to talk about. It's something I _need_ to do. And realistically, I'm not sure how it's going to play out, so fuck it, might as well do what I can while I can."

"Okay…" This was going better than she thought it would. Still awkward. Like painfully awkward. And she still felt lost, but something was telling her T wasn't feeling that much different than her at the moment. Which was some fucking relief at least. "Fair. Not wanting to talk is fair…." She squeezes his shoulder a little tighter, surprised that the muscle hadn't relaxed yet. "But T... it's sounding like you think you're not coming back, but your you so-"

"Would you come back if you confronted your mother?" T lifts his head enough to watch her from the comfort of the shadows.

Lucky bastard. She knew she looked foolish. And Evil Queen help her if her mother found out what she was currently doing so close to her domain. Her eyes dart around suspiciously only to sigh when she sees they hadn't drawn any lingering eyes at least. She wished she had more shadows to hide behind. "I don't know T… It's never even crossed my mind, how could I have even thought to try. But-" She bites her lips and closes her eyes, before she sighs, "I know I'm luckier than most. My mother dumps on me. Battles me when she knows I can't win. Orders me to do shit I don't want to do and makes me feel like shit for not being her, and being half-human. But at the end of the day, I can live with that."

T frowns as he looks away, "Yeah, but that's you Mal," He struggles to say evenly, "But mine does shit I can't live with. And I'm fucking sick of it. I'm just fucking over living in fucking fear all the damned fucking time. Running back home to be ready for him every night like a dog with a fucking bell. I can't handle it any fucking more. I _understand_ too fucking much too handle it anymore. And over my dead body is he going to come looking for me, screaming and hollering for his missing fucking toy, when you know exactly who the fuck he is."

"Then take us with you! Take Deez, fuck, invite the rats! Anyone you fucking trust" A burning sensation slips up the back of her throat, she sucked at this, but she couldn't just pass this off to someone else. T was right in front of her, and as much as she hated it, T was scaring her, and she found herself desperately thinking of anything she could possibly say that would help, knowing deep down that her words couldn't do shit, "I wouldn't want to face my mother alone, I'd… I'd feel better with back up."

A look of disgust twists on his lips at the mere concept as he pulls back just far enough that he doesn't pull her off of him. The first emotion she finally sees on his face. "Fuck that shit." He scoffs, "Look Mal, I'm really sick of fucking lying, so straight up, I just can't. I can't. I couldn't live with you guys knowing all of it, either way. I'd run, straight up bolt, and abandon you guys the minute any of you were in the same room with the two of us." He swallows, as he looks up at the sky. "But I need to finally face this shit-"

"But you're not alone T!" Mal screams in frustration, "You're not alone you dumb psycho cunt. You fucking wiggled your damn way into our lives, and now you're not alone and we can't lose you!" Both of her hands clasp around his arm in a vice-like grip, as much to her surprise as to his.

"It's not about being alone or not." T shifts in discomfort. "It's about being comfortable in my fucking skin Mal." He shakes his head. "Before last week, I didn't even realize how fucking much of my life was a fucking lie. Just a disgusting boldface fucking lie." His voice cracks with restrained emotion. "And I need fucking answers."

"You're not talking about the lies about who you are," Mal shuts her eyes in sudden, jarring understanding, "the lies you tell us, are you."

The laughter that leaves T's lips is jarring and hollow.

"I fucking wish they were that fucking stupid. I really do Mal. But, ah, shit ain't ever that fucking simple." He scoffs, the sound full of self-deprecation. "Look, I ain't planning on fucking going out to that disgusting fuck, but it's complicated because it's not… I just.. A lot of hard truths hit me at once. Hard. Fucking Truths." His muscle somehow seems to coil tighter under her hands, "And I need to fucking confront this shit, or I'm never going to be able to ever look myself in the mirror again. And after all the shit I've done, all the shit I put up with, all the pain I put myself through to keep- To keep him from knowing I got out. I fucking deserve answers Mal. I'm sorry, I know no one ever deserves shit, but I've fucking earned it. Walked through hell and back for them, and I'm not sure there's ever returning from where I've been. I just, why can't I have this one thing? I've never really asked for anything for myself before so why's it a big deal to ask to handle one thing? I'd rather deal with it than shove one more fucking thing in a box ever the fuck again, Mal."

"Yeah, it never is simple is it?" Mal stares up at the sky, hoping to nothing particular that someone, anyone, besides her could walk down the road right now and finish this discussion without making shit worse. Because from where she was standing she was the one starting to look like the ass hole. Why did he have to sound as lost as he appeared? How was that fucking fair? "Look," She wets her lips. "I don't understand everything," She slowly releases her vice grip, "but I can understand needing to face something or not being able to look at yourself or live with yourself." She looks away from T, as she wraps her arms around her aching chest protectively. "Fine. Go. But first… There is always a way back. You're willing to pay the price for answers, great, but you make sure your ass can pay the price to come back too. Because I do not want to feel your loss, and I really don't want to fucking tell the others either."

"It's not me I'm worried about. I'm more confident now, more than ever that I can handle her father. If it was that easy to slip into your mother's room and wait until she woke up to me playing with a dagger and square off with her," He shrugs, "I can fucking face Frollo, all day every day. My ability to protect others has never been something I questioned. But time to be a real fucking man, and stop being such a damn liar and fucking hypocrite and actually stand up for myself, for once in my damn fucking life. I'm sick of being terrified of some disgusting frail old man who can't even make his own medicine without her fucking help. It just took the final piece of the puzzle to click into place. And then I fucking scrambled to pull it back out, but it doesn't work like that-" He sucks his teeth, "So here the fuck we are."

Mal nods, "Just promise you'll ask for h-" She clears her throat, pursing her lips before she can continue, though her face was screwed up as if she were in physical pain, "-help, if you can't do it alone. And come back."

T frowns, " _I_ refuse to be killed by that man. _I_ fucking refuse."

"Good… Just hold on to that. Don't lose it, don't deathwish on me again."

"Heard." T nods with a frown, "My bad, just you know, in case she gets in the way, I want to do as much good as I could. It's been five days, and shit's just getting worse with every day I'm forced to wait to confront him." He lets out a bitter laugh, "But I definitely learned a lesson you'll appreciate. Don't open doors without fucking knocking."

Mal bites her lip, finding that to be a strange lesson for T to just be learning, "Do I even want to know?" That seemed like a safe question versus the thousands of questions she both did want to ask, but at the same time wanted to bleach from her mind so she'd never think about it again.

T shrugs, "Just, ya know, have never regretted something so much in my fucking life is all. Something in me is definitely going to be broken in a way I can't fix without the answers I need… I um… When it hit me, I'm not gonna lie, I think I kinda snapped a bit...And I don't think I can do life feeling this much like a fucking failure."

 _Failure?_

Is that what got under this kid's skin? Made him so...Fucking intense, brooding and calculating? It didn't make sense. She'd seen T fail so much through the years. First at swords. Then at video games. And catching balls. Lifting weights. Sneaking up on people. Which she knew he secretly got off on. Comforting people, much to her utter loathing at the time. And so many other things he'd failed time and time again, only to keep getting back up. Like a fucking weighted balloon that refused to tip over. What the fuck could he have possibly failed at so miserably to make him react like this to a singular failure? It was baffling.

"Heard. Good to know." She would have to ask her people if any of them had possibly been doing something potentially traumatizing behind a closed, but not locked, door recently. It was exhausting dealing with T on a normal day, but today? This? It was just so utterly draining and confusing. She at least trusted that it wasn't his end goal to die… So what else could she do besides trust him to do what he'd always done? Keep to his fucking word.

But then why did she still feel so hollow as she watched him walk away. She holds on to herself tighter as she goes to lean against the wall, utterly exhausted once T blends into the crowd.

Why was it that every time he was honest with her it seemed to put more distance between them? Make him seem so much… more composed, and unaffected than she could ever wish to be? And why did it make her question wanting to be that way? Wasn't that what her mother had always wanted from her? To be cold, unnecessarily hurtful, and reserved. This was the most enraged she'd ever seen him, over one tiny fucking failure in the heaps of them he'd experienced?

Must have been one serious fucking failure. She rubs her hands up and down her arms to chase away a chill that she already knew couldn't be warmed.

Part of her just wanted to sweep everything she'd learned under a rug and label it one more debt paid off to T… But that seemed a little too much like an excuse this time.

She wanted to never talk about it again. She chews her lip. But if the heavy feeling in the pit of her stomach was any indication, she knew she couldn't just push this off to the side to never see the light of day again. Her gang would never forgive her if something happened to their stupid little black sheep.

Ugh. She sighs as she stares up at the roiling clouds above her. Why was nothing ever fucking simple?

* * *

 **T is seriously putting these two leaders through the wringer. Both are developing headaches just from talking to the kid.**

 **Are you happy T's finally opening up, or do you feel like this is more slipping up?**

 **Poor Mal, she never knows how to handle T… The kid just always seems to bring out the worst of her temper. What did you think of her reactions?**

 **Was she appropriately violent?**

 **The right mix of angry and confused?**

 **What do you guys think of what T told Mal?**

 **What do you think Mal's going to do when she finally puts together the pieces of what T just info dumped on her? Will it be too late? Or will she be able to stop T from doing something so reckless?**

 **T…**

 **He's having a fucking week, isn't he?**

 **That's two leaders now that he just confused the fuck out of.**

 **Much love and appreciation**

 **-Twisted**

 **P.S.**

 **To DevinN and any other concerned T fans;**

 **We're sorry that T's so out of character right now, but he just got hit by a proverbial 18 wheeler truck.**

 **But when you first learn shit like that, you just aren't yourself for a while. We actually toned down how batshit he could've been.**


	107. A Real Challenge

**Heya Descendants,**

 **Only twelve chapters left until the end of the book!**

 **Are you ready for it?**

 **Anyway, we hope you enjoy this latest chapter!**

 **Sorry we didn't get this out sooner.**

 **Being an adult is hard…**

 **We're totally safe BTW**

 **Which means we got the first 14 chaps of the next book written**

 **Yay!**

 **-Twisted**

* * *

 **Five days later...**

This certainly wasn't what he'd been expecting when he'd agree to figure out what Shan Yu was up to. His eyes dart behind him in paranoia. He usually would have just taken to building hopping. But...

His eyes drop to the flimsy cloth bag he held taut between his hands. He didn't know much about black powder, but he knew this was no way to be carrying it. He had to move carefully, which meant he had to change his tactics.

When he said that Shan Yu was planning a coup, it had been like ninety-five percent sarcasm.

It wasn't like Atilla ever held his interest that long. But after surveying the entire camp, he wasn't sure if Shan Yu was preparing to take over the isle or if he knew something the rest of them didn't and was preparing to take over Auradon.

It had certainly been a real challenge.

There had been about sixty men, all working on building stone out of clay to make buildings. He realized, with a sinking pit in his stomach, that he'd slowly seen the same buildings popping up through the years. He hadn't ever given them much thought before. What was so interesting about a drab clay building after all?

Everything apparently. He was going to have to better map the rest out better, but he was pretty sure they were some kind of checkpoint.

Then there were the training grounds. He'd never seen a gun up close before, besides the musket on Gaston's wall. But now? He could see why those who'd owned them in their past life would lament their loss of them.

They were loud as shit though. The first time he'd witnessed one fired he'd jumped in surprise. And not much surprised him lately.

Shan Yu's men were either skilled with them, or it just didn't take a lot to point and pull. They only seemed to do it for an hour a day, at least from where he was watching. There may have been a time it was more often, but he doubted it. Not if the place wanted to stay private. He grimaces at the ringing in his head.

The corner of his lip pulls into a smirk. At least he hadn't been completely full of himself while blowing smoke all over the Mistress of Evil. He'd been in and out of the camp like fifteen times over the last couple days, and no one even so much as twitched when he was in their vicinity.

He wasn't going to lie, when he'd first seen the armed soldiers on security detail he'd wanted to cry. He was pretty great at sneaking. But to sneak passed Shan Yu trained soldiers?

Ha! Haha! Haha, yeah right. He'd been prepared for this to end badly.

But then he'd done it. And then he'd done it twice. And then he'd done it once more with stolen gun powder in hand.

And still, he hadn't been caught. The feeling of it being too good to be true was definitely keeping him on his toes... And as another bonus, this had kept him from thinking about the fact his father still hadn't fucking come to visit Faustina.

It also gave him a newfound respect for his friends' observation skills. Everyone on the isle lived in a constant state of paranoia. It's just how life worked here. Still, it took a lot to spot him apparently. And all of his friends could do it. Obnoxiously so even. If he was still actively speaking to any of them, he would have loved to let them know how amazing their situational awareness was.

But it had been four days since he'd left Mal in that alley, and he'd actively avoided everyone else since. Mostly because, after the first time he'd gotten into the camp, he'd found himself addicted to the high of sneaking around a place he definitely shouldn't be. The rest was obvious.

He'd ended up spilling his fucking guts, to Uma and Mal, and saying way too fucking much. Fuck only know what they'd gleaned from that.

The only reason he even risked going to the ship was to dump the barrels of gunpowder.

The look on James' face was priceless every time. So conflicted. He'd been surprised that Uma had ordered the man to restrain him. Then again, after their last conversation, he couldn't blame her. If roles had been reversed with any of his friends… He was lucky he was him, and none of his other friends were. Because he would have hunted their asses down and dragged them to their parents himself. And honestly, he didn't think he could handle any of his chosen family knowing the truth. He didn't even know the whole truth.

Like for instance. He knew he felt like a boy. Thought like a boy. Acted like a boy. He was so good at it that no one had any idea he wasn't. But he didn't have a dick, didn't have balls, and had to bind his chest.

On some level, he knew he wasn't real. He felt real. His relationships felt real. His feelings felt real. His concern for all the people he'd come to care about felt real. But he wasn't real, not really.

This was supposed to be Faustina's life. And yeah, he was pissed she didn't come out more near the people she'd chosen for him to protect. But he was also happy about it. It made the life he'd made for them, more his. More real. It was very fucking conflicting, and though he wished he had someone to talk to about it. He was with Faustina on this one, no one was going to understand.

How could they if the two of them didn't? He takes a long breath before he lets it out in a heavy exhale. He knew he couldn't be real, but he certainly fucking felt it. He shakes his head. He couldn't keep fixating on that. Fixating on how big of a failure he was.

His lips quirk into a smile as the image of Yensid's face after he'd told him he was now working for Maleficent. It was priceless. He wasn't sure why, he just doubted many things could catch the ol' wizard off guard. So badly he'd been struck dumb. He'd even sputtered before being able to form coherent sentences again.

But he'd managed it. He wasn't sure why that brought him so much joy, but it had.

It wasn't like he was just going to spy on the ol' man, the guy who dedicated his life to making their's less shitty.

Not for Maleficent's sake, anyways. So he'd been straight up, and now the two of them were working on what to feed the Mistress of Evil. It was fucking awesome.

It was funny. He couldn't remember the last time he'd felt so alive. While also being so willing to die. Not that _he_ wanted to die. He was pretty sure that was Faustina's shit pushing at him...

Not that he could blame her. He had only ever experienced her life second hand and it had seriously fucked him up for life; made him dangerously aware of how close to the edge of sanity they were currently clinging.

T blinks when he finally stops in front of Bargain Castle before he lets his head fall to the door in a knock. That hadn't taken him long to get here.

He steps back and kicks the side of his foot into the door obnoxiously until a goblin opens it.

"Yo!" T nods the goblin, before letting himself in. A cocky smirk tugs at his lips. He still didn't want to touch the fact that he had like, zero fear of his friends' parents. And was probably on his way to becoming friends with two, maybe even three of them.

He and Ursula worked shockingly well together, albeit that was probably because he refused to do anything that could come back on Uma.

Hades, he wasn't sure what was up with the god, but he wanted to take him up on that tea. He just hadn't had time yet.

Three would be Maleficent. He thought she'd be more terrifying in person, but she was more of just a cunt. That was were Mal got it.

Not that he was about to share that information with anyone, anytime soon. At the moment, he was content with it being a passing thought now and then.

"Took you long enough to report in." Maleficent snaps as she waltzes into the room before throwing herself into her throne.

T scoffs, "Bitch, get off my ass. I just got here." He walks over to her, with the bag in front of him.

"You talked yourself up so much I thought for sure you'd end up bringing me a head or two." Maleficent tilts her head to the side with a coy pout, "How disappointing."

"Sorry I'm not stupid enough to draw attention to myself while spying?" T rolls his eyes, "Here." He smirks as he carelessly tosses the bag at her.

Maleficent raises one arched brow as she catches the bag, "And what gift have you brought me?"

"Gunpowder." T shrugs as his hands sink into his pockets.

"Really?" Maleficent narrows her eyes at T before she opens the bag, her lips curl into a cunning smile, "Unholy Diablo! You're not kidding."

Hopefully, this would be enough to sate the bitch. Not that he'd mind still having to run around the camps. He was going to do it anyway, now that he knew Shan Yu had some serious fucking plans brewing. "Yeah. No shit."

"Real gunpowder. I always knew he had the balls, the brawn, the brains…" Maleficent looks off into the distance absently, "Too bad he smells," She shakes her head and holds her hand up as if she were trying to grasp something in the air, "And I could never get past the eyes.'

"Guns too." T shrugs, "Looks like he coulda taken you out for a couple of years now. Which means this has nothin' to do with the isle."

"Exactly." Maleficent clicks her tongue as she turns her attention back to T, "But this isn't going to bring the barrier down either." She pouts her lips thoughtfully, "Oh, that man is pretty smart, but he knows better than to defy me openly."

"More like you can't give him what he wants." T dully corrects her.

"Hmm…" Maleficent glares at T before she snaps her fingers.

A goblin comes running up from behind T, beelining it to the throne, "Yes my mistress?"

"Take this. It's volatile, so if we have anyone we need 'taken care of' order them to dispose of it." She holds the bag over the goblin's head and drops it.

T snatches the bag from the air. "Fuck that. Mine now." He shoves it in his bag. Out of the corner of his eye, he sees the goblin let out a small sigh of relief.

"Anything else mistress of evil?"

Maleficent grins wickedly at T, "Get out of here." She shoos the goblin away with her hand, ignoring it as he ran to a side chamber, "So then, gunpowder and guns."

"And checkpoints around the isle." T nods his head.

"I see." She slowly slides one finger across her lips.

"Yeah, and about our agreement… If you want me to keep risking my fucking life for you, I want my spot quicker."

"Like I'm going to have something attached to my daughter spying on Shan Yu. Dollface," Maleficent laughs her cackling, snorting laugh, "I was born in the darkest depths of night, but it wasn't last night. That comes back on my daughter, comes back on me. You're useful in this situation because you're unattached."

"I'm useful cause I'm no one." T shrugs both shoulders. "It comes back on you if I get caught period."

"Not if you're good," Maleficent challenges, "A real spy can talk himself out of anything."

"Bitch please, I'm the best." T corrects her. "And the best don't get themselves into situations they need to talk themselves out of."

"Then what are you so worried about?" Maleficent chuckles, "Fulfill the full contract and I'll keep my end, easy peasy." She winks.

T rolls his eyes. "I'm not worried. I just didn't know I was going to be sneaking in and out of a war camp. I'm capable, but the higher the risk, the higher the reward."

Maleficent straightens up in her throne, "You have my gratitude for being diligent on the job on an isle were most are amazing fuck-ups." She grins.

"Diligent?" T scoffs, "How many of your other spies actually went into the camp?" He challenges.

"None," She answers as she slouches back, "clearly I trusted you more than them and the gamble has paid off." She takes a nail file out and inspects her nails, "You survived, and I have a few bits of information. Still, it was my gamble, and we are under a contract."

T rolls his eyes, "Honestly I couldn't give a fuck about your trust, gratitude, or gambles." He frowns, "But you're right, I don't want this shit back on Mal." He sighs as he walks away from her to lean on the closest wall.

"There's the nasty backstabber I saw in my room." Maleficent grins, "Are you going to enjoy watching that little slip of flames cry because she thought the two of you were friends?"

"Friends don't exist on the isle. Stepping stones do."

"A good lesson for her to learn." Maleficent nods slowly before she works on the tips of her nails, sharpening them to a fine point.

T smirks, "How much dirt beside that were you able to dig up though?"

"Oh, I got enough to see you're as smart as you claim. Cunning too. I just wanted to see your reaction. Because it's going to break that little demigod's heart to be so betrayed by you."

T shrugs. "I'll sleep at night."

"Don't we all." Maleficent smirks as she sets the nail file down, "Well, if that's all you have…"

"Bitch, do you really think I'd still be near you if it was?"

"Then what are you waiting for? An invitation?"

"You to stop stroking your own ego?"

Maleficent chuckles, "What else do you have."

"Yensid. He doesn't go much else besides his house, school, and commissary. He's been witing more letters because his concern for the youth has grown stronger. He doesn't seem to have any adult friends. But he and Hyades are close, she visited once in the couple of days I've been watching. But compared to Shan Yu it's boring as shit. At least at Shan Yu's I have to dodge people. With this bull shit, I'm just sitting on a roof watching a stupid fucking house."

"I didn't say exciting," Maleficent rolls her eyes, "I said challengingly."

T snorts, "Well that's not my kinda challenge."

"Not every task you perform is going to be your kind of challenge, best to learn that now before you fuck something up."

T pushes off the wall and starts walking away.

"Thanks for the chat." Maleficent flickers her fingers as she watches the boy leave.

She stands when the door slams, "Mal!"

"She's not here mistress."

Maleficent rolls her eyes as she claws the air threateningly between them, "Then go get her."

"Yes, Mistress!" The goblin bows as he takes off running.

This could be a serious situation. Shan Yu had never openly defied her, but he'd been one to sneak in the shadows once. His big mistake in his past life had been hubris, announcing to the Chinese army that he was going to attack. Calling out the emperor. Points for style, but the follow-through lacked.

She shakes her head. Was he trying to learn from the past? Or was he trying to make a future for his only living son? She rolls her eyes. That family was weird, why waste the energy on more than one child? Only to have them rip each other apart for sport. It wasn't her flavor of evil, but she'd turned a blind eye to it.

Had that been a mistake?

She stalks away from her throne and heads to the balcony looking over the streets below. Mal would have to give her a full rundown of his boy, Atilla. She needed to be smart with this information. Needed to take the time to fully understand the big picture.

She was so close to getting the hell off this isle, she could practically taste it. And nothing was going to ruin that for her now.

* * *

Yo!

So what did you guys think of the chapter?

Learn anything new?

Glean anything of interest?

Relieved T is working with Yensid rather than just reporting his doings to The MoE?

Would you consider being friends with any of the OV's? If so which ones? Or do you just think T is fucking insane?

We know it wasn't a long chapter. But we wanted to show where T's headspace was at.

Please let us know

In the comments below

Much love and appreciation,

-Twisted

-Complete side note

I'm not famous by AJR is 100 % a T song for anyone whose still interested in those playlists. And inspired so much of his character Dark was shocked I didn't add it- But I derped so… SOML

By the way, anyone else wish these kids had cell phones?

It would certainly make keeping tabs on everyone easier...


	108. Trust and Cuts

**Heya Descendants!**

 **Two posts one day?**

 **Everyone thank Dobby.**

 **She reminded us to post again with her review.**

 **Aren't you guys the lucky little readers ;)**

 **So let's not be upset the last chapter was so painfully short.**

 **But, JFC. Editing. Ugh.**

 **Hope you guys enjoy this one.**

 **It was as fun to write so hopefully it'll be just as fun to read!**

 **-Twisted**

* * *

 **Later that day…**

A secret note pinned to the door of the hangout saying T wanted to meet up? Yeah, that wasn't suspicious. Not that wanting to meet up and telling Mal they were going to play hide and seek was unusual, but in a note pinned to the door while she was alone _inside_?

Highly suspect.

Hyades sighs as she walks yet another path to the book club beach, still staring at the paper in her hand.

She was being careful, not paranoid. At least that's what she kept telling herself. It didn't stop her from reading it through for the hundredth time. Nothing was wrong with their language. The handwriting was the same, though more rushed than normal. The tone of the letter was a little off, but after the way Mal had been acting it didn't surprise her.

Something had happened between those two. No one else seemed off. Well, Yensid seemed a little off, but he was harder to read than most.

She sighs before she holds the letter in her palm and burns it to ash.

It takes her longer than usual to reach the beach, but she eventually hops down to the soft sand.

She smiles as she looks around. They weren't as concerned with someone stumbling across this place as they had been at the old stretch of beach. She could still see the pools of cooled metal she melted down and left for later, discarded pieces from a machine that Carlos had stripped for parts, and a large blanket with rocks to weigh it down. She'd forgotten to pull it up and store it the last time she'd been here.

They were a lot messier when they weren't worried about being discovered.

Her smile turns to a frown. T had missed Gil finishing his sword. T had missed all their book club gatherings for the past, it had been a few weeks at least. He hadn't been attending meetings, and she hadn't seen him either.

Again, nothing suspicious… Right?

Nothing to be worried about? Her hand hovers over the sword on her belt. Was he going to jump out and attack? Or was this really just a meeting?

"T?" She calls out nervously before she continues to edge closer to the cave entrance.

"Yo." T greets as he stands up from where he was looking over the scraps of broken greatswords. "Sup?" He walks over to her.

"Sup?" Hyades shakes her head as she drops her hand from the sword hilt. She looks behind T, smiling when she sees the dingy from Uma's ship. No wonder she hadn't seen any signs of T.

"Was hopin' you could do me a favor," T admits as he looks away from her and keeps walking to the shore.

Hyades tilts her head to the side. T so rarely asked for her help. How could she refuse? "Sure. What's up?"

"Cool." T nods before he pulls a vial from his pocket. "Drink this."

She pauses, her eyes dropping from T's face to the dark liquid, "Okay?" She reaches out for the vial, "Like, because you want an opinion?"

T nods, 'Something like that, sure."

"This is the favor you needed?" Something was off, but she couldn't put a finger on it, "The favor you snuck around the hideout, pinned a letter to the door while I was inside and alone?"

"Look, Deez, if you don't want to help you can say no." T frowns as he crosses his arms. "But, whatev's I guess not being around for a while would make me suspicious of one of my closest friends too."

That stung, "No, T, don't be-"

"No-No- I get it." T holds up his hand. "I wouldn't trust me either."

"I trust you!" Hyades snaps as she breaks the wax seal and downs the liquid inside. The taste makes her gag and cough, but when T surges forward and locks his lips over hers, she swallows in surprise.

When T pulls back Hyades looks up at him, "What was-" She throws a hand out as the world spins.

"Thank you." T grins at her as he picks her up off her feet. "But, you know, you weren't wrong to question it."

"Wrong?" Hyades blinks up at T as the edges of her vision slowly filter to black.

"This is just gonna be easier with your ass passed the fuck out." T admits, "Promise, it's nothing bad."

"Ask…"

T looks down at her and shrugs before he continues his way to the stolen dingy. He wraps her in a sheet before he tucks her in under a bunch of garbage. Once she's secure, he grabs the oars and kicks the dingy out.

* * *

"Fuck?" Hyades jerks awake and instantly springs to her feet in confusion.

"Oh good, your up." T greets from where he was crouched down next to her. He would be lying if he didn't say he'd been starting to get worried. He didn't think of the complications of her half god-ness. Her breathing had become far to shallow, and her pulse way too light while she was out. But he wasn't sure what she usually slept like. "Was hoping your body would burn through that shit quick with how quickly you went down…" He stands to his feet.

"T?" Hyades groans.

"Last I checked." T jokes darkly as he crosses his arms over his chest. "Sup?" He asks surprised she knew it was him with how dark the room was. But he had just spoken to her, even confused by lingering side effects she probably recognized his voice.

"What, what was in that vial?"

"Sleep shit." T shrugs, "I needed a favor, remember?"

"I thought drinking it was the favor?" Hyades grumbles before she looks around, "Wait, are we on the ship?"

"Yep." T nods, eyes narrowed as he struggled to make out her shape. Could Deez see him? It would make sense. She wasn't complaining or scared to wake up in pitch darkness. Huh. He flips her off.

Hyades chuckles, "Real mature T."

"Holy shit, so you can see down here?" He asks with a raised brow, torn between astonishment and envy. He wished he could fucking see like that. Damn. That was fucking awesome.

"Can't you?"

"Fuck no." T shakes his head, tensing when a hand touches his shoulder.

"You really can't see me?"

"No." T frowns. "I fucking wish. I just memorized this ship's layout to bug the shit out of Hook." T admits sheepishly. It was so easy to get a rise out of him he couldn't help himself.

"Of course you did." Hyades chuckles, "Seriously though, I didn't know this wasn't normal."

"Tch." T scoffs, "Of course you didn't, it's your normal. And how many times have you been this much in the dark with someone else?"

"My room… With you and Gil. Night… Still mostly with you. And the well, also with you."

"Huh." T shrugs, "And I'm just now figuring it out? That's fucking pathetic." He kicks an imaginary rock. "Damn it."

"Wow, you're slackin'."

"Shut it." T rolls his eyes. "And come on, you need to get ready." He opens the door, letting in the barest hint of light from a lantern left down the hall.

"So, not that I'm ungrateful, but why the ship? What favor do you need?"

"I want to finish what I started, and I don't want the sea three up my ass… Well that, and I know Uma's been missing you." T sighs. He still couldn't believe Uma had cried like that. If Ursula had been standing in front of him he would've backhanded her with no regard to the consequences.

He pulls a bundle of clothes out of his messenger bag, "Here. Put this on. Fuck only knows who's working for who on this ship." Seriously though. He fucking hated all the adults on this ship at this point. Their captain had clearly been exhausted to the brink of insanity and none of them offered to work in her place? Fuck that. He wasn't even a member and he picked up more slack than all the shitiots she called the crew. It was disgusting. Well, everyone but James. James was chill. Though he was half of the age of most of the other adults so maybe that constituted for something.

Hyades takes the offered hoodie and pulls it on before doing the same with the pants.

"Here." T steps closer and pulls up her hood, tucking her hair into it. "There. Just another urchin."

"Another, much shorter urchin."

"Eh, so I took up the Core Four's adopt-a-mini-me mentality." T laughs dryly. "You're about Dizzy's height anyway." He adds playfully.

Hyades looks down at herself before she jumps forward and hugs him, "Thanks."

T grins as he wraps one arm around her shoulder, "No problem, but, come on." He tugs her to long sleeve, "Times limited ya know?"

She pulls the hood low over her face, "Ready."

T shoots her a smile, "Good, come on." He walks out of the room.

* * *

Uma sighs as she looks over the latest report from James. They were doing great, thanks to T. The ship was nearly repaired. All the stolen wood had been used on the inside of the ship to keep her mother from suspecting her of sabotaging the remodel. The old wood on the outside of the ship was just another layer of protection and served as a red herring if anyone were to think that perhaps the kids were getting smarter than they should be.

All in all, she was pretty proud of her plan to stay unassuming. Until the time was right. Not bad, considering the hell they'd gone through to get here.

She looks up at the knock on her door.

Her eyes dart to the table where Gil was sketching and doing his best to ignore Harry's grooming.

The two look back to her and shake their heads. Apparently, they weren't expecting anyone either.

She stands, but before she can move the door swings open, revealing two dark-clad figures

"Thanks for the warning " T grumbles as he walks into the room, with someone dressed identical to him, but half the height at his side.

"You knocked first," The shorter one grumbles before the hood turns to Uma, "Surprise!" the voice shouts before it jumps her.

T shuts the door behind him and leans against the wall closest to it.

"Deez?" Uma blinks before she rips the hood back, spilling out the girl's long white and blue hair.

Gil's chair falls to the ground as he runs over, "Deez!" He picks up the two girls in a bear hug.

Harry doesn't move, just stares at the figure near the door, "Smart."

"I thought so." T smirks.

"I don'nah be ah suposin' ya be ah wantin' ta be tellin' us what be ah goin' on with ya?" He glares at T.

"You'd be suposin' correct."

Uma sighs as Gil puts them down. She boops Hyades on the nose before she moves past her and Gil, "Thanks for this." She nods to T as she reaches Harry's side.

"No problem." T pushes off the wall, "Let me know when she's ready to get back, I want to check out the repairs and shit."

"Feel up to giving me a moment before you leave again?" Uma questions, ready to bolt to the door if she had to block it.

"If you must?" T shrugs.

"And you won't just up and vanish on me?" Uma presses. She'd made a mistake when she'd let T go the first time, and she knew he was avoiding her now because of it.

"Figured it would just be easier for me to bring her back." T shrugs. "Just ya know, wanted to finish what I started, and can't do that without noise."

"And if we're gonna be up anyway…" Uma chuckles as she turns to find Hyades pulling off the too large hoodie. She closes her eyes, telling herself that everything would be okay for a few more hours. T said he was going to take her back. There was no way he'd leave her in a position that could end with the blue princess getting banished, "Fair, but take Harry with you. Might as well make him use the skills he got from the shop. Help him apply it to the ship."

T opens his mouth to argue before he just nods his head and sighs, "Kay."

Harry nods as he walks over to Hyades, smiling as he ruffles her hair, "Ya best be ah savin' some energy for me." He teases before he turns back to T, "Ready?"

T nods and opens the door, heading out.

"Keep an eye out," Uma warns Harry.

"Aye Cap'in," He grins, "Always."

* * *

Harry chuckles as he follows T down the stairs.

"What?" T asks as he looks over his shoulder.

"Oh… I just be ah marvelin' at yer strategy with that play." He admits with a grin.

"Oh." T turns back around, "Sometimes I think before I act."

"I be knowin' ya be havin' it in ya." He shakes his head, "especially since we ain'nah been seein' hide nor hair 'bout ya since ya be ah last talkin' with Uma." He snorts, "But we be ah findin' plenty o' black powder."

"You're welcome," T grins, as he heads to the hold. "Figured if everything else was getting up to par, the cannons could use some love too."

"Aye. That be ah makin' sense," Harry nods, "But where ya be ah findin' it?"

T looks away for a moment before he sighs. "I made a deal with Maleficent." He shrugs, "And my end is getting information on Shan Yu-"

Harry's eyes widen before he reaches out and grabs T by the shoulder, spinning him on the spot until they were eye to eye, "Why the fuck ya ah bein' so damn reckless?"

"I said think _sometimes_." T defends himself, unable to meet Harry's gaze, "Just thought it was stupid that Deez ended up with Mal because of some deal she made when she was a fuckin' toddler."

"What do that be ah havin' ta do with ya being so gung-ho ta die?" Harry shakes T's shoulder impatiently.

"Nothing." T's head drops with a heavy sigh. "Why do you guys always assume that I'm trying, or want to die?" He questions, kicking at an invisible rock. "When all I'm doing is saying fuck it, we're too old for this shit, and I'm done." He huffs dejectedly.

Harry's brow furrow, "That really be all ya be ah doing?"

T nods, "I just… I'm just so sick of the fucking lies."

Harry furrows his brow as he drops his grip on T, "I can be understandin' that." He could remember being fed up with the peddlers' lies and hold on him. Not that he'd ever dreamed of fighting back until Uma came along.

T's lips tilt into a small smile. "Thank you." He looks away, shoving his hands into his pockets.

"What are mates for if not for understandin'?" Harry smiles ruefully, "At least me past be good for somethin'."

T tilts his head to the side, brow furrowed as he turned back to Harry. "Whatcha mean?"

"Ya think I always be ah charmin' pirate belongin' ta Uma?"

"Kinda, yeah…" T narrows his eyes before he frowns. "But then again, I didn't know you existed before Uma started pulling you around everywhere."

Harry laughs before he rubs a hand over his lower face to soften the bitter sound, "I certainly never thought ya be one ta visit the red lantern end o' the docks, so that be ah makin' sense."

T frowns as he stares at Harry, his face going through several emotions before it lands somewhere between surprise and horror. "Wait- What? Why the fuck would you tell someone that?!"

"What ya be ah meanin'?" Harry frowns, "I don'nah be likin' the memories or nothin', but Gil and Uma be ah knowin', and I just thought ya might be ah wantin' ta know too."

T stares at him green eyes with dark eyes, "Why would you think anyone- Why- Just…" T growls in frustration, "What the fuck am I supposed to do with that?" He accuses as he brings up his hand to run his hand through his hair, clearly annoyed. His hood falls back, revealing a shock of red under a mess of black knots.

"Nothin' ya don't be ah wantin' to?" Harry shrugs as he fights his urge to finger comb T's hair, "I just, understand is all."

T opens his mouth, only to snap it shut as his eyes widen in realization.

"T?" Harry frowns as he watches the boy in front of him shivering, unable to speak or even snap back at him with a witty one liner he was so well known for. "It ain'nah bein' ah big deal mate. So what I can be understandin' yer hatred of lies? Not ah big reveal or nothin'." Why was he freaking out so much right now? Uma was on alert with him, should he also be on alert?

T blinks in response as he scrutinizes Harry before he looks away with a look of relief. Color floods back to his cheeks. "Oh… Gotcha… My bad."

"Uh, not ta be ah changin' the subject, but what ya be ah doin' to yer hair mate?" He lightly pulls at a single lock of hair escaping the matted mess.

T turns back to Harry with a raised brow. "Not brushing it?" He shrugs.

"Obviously." Harry rolls his eyes, "I did'nah be ah knowin' ya be ah redhead though, ya shouldn't be ah hidin' that color, I be ah thinkin' it looks nice."

T tilts his head."What?!" He grabs a chunk and his eyes straining to see what Harry was talking about. "Fucking really?" He hisses in exasperation fueled disgust as he steps back away from Harry pulling out a dagger. His other hand darting to grasp his rat's nest that was currently his hair, to twist it taunt, before he slides his blade through it.

"Oy!" Harry jumps forward to late and stares in horror as the ragged slices fall, "There be better ways ta be ah treatin' yer hair mate!"

"Tch." T kicks the matted braids away. "The fuck I care 'bout that."

Harry covers his mouth with his fingers as he stares at T's choppy new haircut. No. He was not going to be able to deal with that. "That's it, I have to fix your hair now."

T blinks in surprise. "Wha-" He shakes his head."We're supposed to be fixing the ship right now. Just, ya know, ignore it." He throws up his hood.

Harry blinks, "But, I've seen it. I, how I be supposed ta leave ya with that butchery?"

"Tch." T rolls his eyes as he crosses his arms.

"Ya don'nah be 'tch'ing me." Harry glares, "It be ah takin' me all o' five minutes ta ba ah fixin' the damn mess ya be ah makin and ya be expectin' me ta not?" It was wrong. All wrong. It was long in all the wrong places and short in the rest of them.

"You were fine with the rat's nest."

"I ain'nah never seen yer hair that bad ah'fore," Harry slowly shakes his head, "an' I know ya ain'nah one for touchin' so I be doing me best ta not obsess." He admits as he drags his fingers roughly down his chin.

T studies him for a moment before slightly relaxing. His eyes sweep over him curiously. "Seriously? It's just hair, Hook."

Harry quickly narrows his eyes, "Ya can just be ah bitin' yer whore tongue."

T can't help his snort, as a small amused smile tilts on his lips.

"T. Five damn minutes so I can be ah sleepin' at night." Harry begs, "I can'nah be wakin' up ta night scares cause o' this, Uma'll laugh at me."

T rolls his eyes, "I'd laugh at you too. It's. Just. Hair."

"But it's your hair and I can fix it if ya just be ah lettin' me." Harry rushes to explain, "I can do fix it. Who ya be ah thinkin' fixes Gil's hair every time he be ah gettin' in fights with his damn family, or be ah doin' Uma's braids? I even be ah brushin' Deez hair and cuttin' it for her."

"I never doubted you're skill Hook." T rolls his eyes, "But I came here to fix the ship. And so far I've-"

"Been pulled into awkward conversations and butchered your hair?"

T raises his brow at Harry's bitter tone, eyes narrowing. "Are you-" T's eyes sweep over him in confusion. "Are you serious?"

Harry finally tears his eyes away from the hood hiding T's crime, "About fixin' yer hair? Aye, I be ah fuckin' serious."

T frowns, "About hair…" He states uncertain. "That's what you're serious about? Hair?"

Harry crosses his arms over his chest, "Ya don'nah be blinkin' at Gil when he be ah playing music or drawin', or Evie when she be ah fightin' Deez inta new clothes, but ya be hung up on me likin' ta fix up hair?" Really? This was his hang-up?

"Kinda. Yeah." T shoves his hands in his pocket.

"Ya gonna be lettin' me fix it or let it be hauntin' me dreams?" Harry snaps.

"You're fucking with me right?" T blinks.

"I can be," Harry quips back automatically before he shakes his head, "But not until I can be fixin' that." he stabs the air between them before he drops an accusing finger towards the mess of hair on the ground.

"Huh." T stares at him for a long moment. "Hair? That's your thing, seriously?"

"I like ta be fussin' with hair," Harry shrugs in exasperation, "why it be ah botherin' ya so much?

T turns his head away, "I've been trying to figure out what your hobby was for years…" He mumbles. "So, like seriously. That's your music? Or sewing?" He asks skeptically. "Hair."

"Why not?" He glares, "I did'nah be expectin' ya ta be so judgy over it." It hurt. Not as bad as the teasing had when he was a kid, or when his father called him names for liking to style C.J's hair, but he hadn't been expecting that kind of shit from T.

"I wasn't tryna- I just…" T tilts his head. "Hair?" He pouts. "I've been seriously trying to figure it out for years."

"Ya should'ah just been uh askin'." Harry rolls his eyes, "Me hobbies are swordfightin', doin' hair and fuckin'."

T swallows as he shifts uncomfortably. "Kay." He blinks. "I mean-" He clucks his tongue. "Huh." He pouts, "Those are all really hard things to keep in stock." He sighs, as he rubs his neck through the hoodie. "Five minutes?"

"I swear," Harry quickly nods, "then we can be ah fixin' the ship ta yer heart's content. I just be ah needin' me tools."

"Oh." T grins, "Like Dizzy's?"

"Aye, like the little mini blue princess." Harry smiles as he backs away slowly, "But I be better."

"She's eight or something. I'd hope so."

"Shut up and follow me." Harry rolls his eyes.

"Hair…?" T mumbles under his breath petulantly as he follows after Harry.

* * *

"Will ya be ah holdin' still?" Harry grumbles as he pulls a comb through what was left of T's hair.

T pauses his fidgeting. "My bad." He frowns. Hair. The thought still threw him. His thumbs drum against the table absently. How the fuck had he missed something so simple?

He glances from Gil's light feathered hair to Uma's perfectly braided bright teal and black hair that never seemed to fade. He'd never even considered hair to be an interest of Harry's. But now that he knew he was kicking himself for missing it. It's not like they could go to Dizzy. She was deep in Mal's territory. And regardless of how ragged Uma got, her hair remained nearly as perfect as Evie's. And then Gil… Gil was about as good as him when it came to caring about his appearance.

Well, maybe not as bad as him. He doubted Gil didn't know his natural fucking hair color. His eyes shifted in his seat again. He could fucking kill Harry for dragging him in here. Gil, Hyades, and Uma's eyes had immediately been drawn to him when Harry had so loudly announced he was getting a hair cut. His face darkens.

How many layers deep did the lies go?

Hair. He narrows his eyes, boring a hole into the table in front of him. He'd fucking gotten them to believe a lie about his fucking hair. And he hadn't even known it was a lie. How much bullshit could he seriously swallow this month?

It was much easier to pretend everything was okay before that. He was getting paranoid that they all knew the truth, and were just afraid of sending him bolting out their lives. He didn't know if he should be appreciative or embarrassed that none of them had asked why he dyed his hair. He was so fucking sick of lying, yet he knew another would just pour out of his mouth.

He tenses as Harry steps to the side to brush out another section of his hair. He knew five minutes would be a lie. Though he had no one to blame but himself. He'd spited Faustina right into another web of deception. Did she know their hair color was red? Is that why he'd heard a shriek in the back of his head when Harry had pointed it out? He swallows. He was oddly grateful when Harry tugs the comb too hard, making his head jerk to the side and out of his thoughts.

"Sorry, but this be why ya should be takin' better care o' yer hair mate."

"Eh." T shrugs. He was pretty sure if it had just been the two of them, the taller boy would be non-stop berating him for how bad he'd let his hair get.

He'd been surprised at first. Harry was so gentle with working through the knots. He knew it had to be obnoxious, but he kept shifting in discomfort. This was the exact opposite of what he'd been hoping for when he hi-jacked Hyades. And though he was usually comfortable with all four of them, he couldn't stop fidgeting as Harry leaned over him. Nothing tonight was going as he hoped it would. Well that, and he had never actually let anyone into his personal space for this long. Not without a blade in their hand anyway.

He was still confused as to what Harry got out of this particular hobby. But he could understand what the others got out of it. He might not like the invasion of space, but he kept zoning in and out due to the gentle tugs and occasional ruffle of his hair.

He'd be lying if he said he hated it. Though he wasn't happy about it either. He wasn't sure what he was feeling. And he couldn't help blanking at how shockingly soothing it was.

"Want to brush my hair next?" Hyades asks eagerly from her perch on Uma's desk where the other three were busy with one of Uma's new maps.

T rolls his eyes. Of course Hyades knew Harry's stupidly simple pastime. He was so fucking annoyed with himself. But seriously, how the fuck had he missed it? He glances at Uma's braids again. He wasn't sure he'd ever seen it so much as faded. Ugh. Why did it bother him so much? He frowns, probably because he'd been able to figure out everyone's hobbies but Hooks.

"Yer hair ain'nah bein' ah challenge, fire princess, ya just be ah likin' ta be petted," Harry teases her in a sassy tone as he gestures to her with the scissors still in his hand, "But aye, I can be ah pettin' ya next."

T's eyes focus on the scissors he was currently using, noting the chips in the blade with a frown before he sits up a little straighter. He could find him a better pair than those. And hunt down hair products. He'd done it several times for Evie when the girl had had a complete meltdown over her hair not being smooth enough when it got muggy.

Uma chuckles, "We have been missin' spoiling ya, baby girl." She looks up from the map on her desk to her cousin and lovingly pats her knee.

Gil grins as he pulls Hyades into his arms before he walks over to sit on the bed with her in his lap, "She's not wrong." He nuzzles his chin into her hair before his brow furrows and he looks around the room with his goofy grin in place, "I think this is the first time our whole family has been together in one room." He chuckles warmly, "I always expected it'd be louder."

T lifts his brow, this wasn't their first time in the room together. He knew for damn sure the four of them had plenty of moments before the shit hit the fan with that stupid favor. Hell, he used to carry her here for them. Admittedly, that felt like a lifetime ago… Still, there was no fucking way the kid had forgotten it so quickly. Yet he couldn't bring himself to correct him, not when he looked so damn happy.

Hyades chuckles as she watches T, "You really don't get it." Her eyes twitch before she instantly looks away again.

T glances at Hyades in confusion. Who didn't get what? What had he missed?

"T doesn't like admitting he's part of the family." Uma shrugs without even bothering to look up, "He'll get over it eventually."

Family? His thumbs stop drumming. He looks between the two of them, his fingers twitching to pull up his hood as he fights the urge to shrink in his chair, knowing it would only draw more attention if Harry yelled at him again.

He wasn't sure he'd ever heard any of them ever refer to him as family before. He bites down on his cheek and drops his eyes to his lap. He feels his cheeks flush as his mouth dries. How the fuck was he supposed to respond to that? Why the fuck would they even want him in it? If he couldn't trust himself, how the fuck had he managed to earn theirs? His hands reach for his hood reflexively before Harry smacks one away in reprimand.

"It's okay T," Hyades sighs before she looks around the room once and drops her eyes to the floor, "I didn't know how to react at first either."

Gil chuckles as he firmly takes her chin in his hand and tilts her head back, "But we helped you figure it out."

Harry lightly drums his fingers across T's shoulders in an oddly reassuring way, "Aye, we did."

Hyades, after a moment of struggling to look away, sighs and shrugs, "They're still helping me figure it out." She admits with a small smile.

T looks between the three of them with a worried frown. It's not like Harry had gotten a chance to talk to them since he'd admitted to him he made a deal with Maleficent. He wasn't sure he'd ever been this type of uncomfortable before.

"Not even distance can change that," Uma nods as she turns in her chair to face the group, "Something else we've been working on with ya." She winks at Hyades.

"Or who else claims ya." Harry continues pointedly, tapping at T's shoulder once more before he goes back to fussing with his hair.

T tilts his head up to look at Harry curiously. Was that directed at him? Something in his stomach flips as he meets unflinching, icy blue eyes.

"Because that's how real families work." Gil nods his head in approval. "It's just… Nice. To not have to worry about where both of you are."

"Ya paying attention there T?" Harry asks as he continues to stare down at T.

T drops his head. "Not deaf. Just dense." He mumbles.

Harry nods before he walks around T once, "Look up mate, I be ah needin' ta be seeing me handy work from all angles."

T drops his hands, realizing he wasn't going to get away with flipping his hood up yet. He looks up, as instructed. Of course Harry would have such an oddly intimate hobby. His eyes don't leave his lap. "Meet your standard?" He asks curiously, unable to stand the silence for another second.

"Aye, I be ah fixing the mess ya be ah makin' well enough for now." Harry nods in satisfaction before he leans over T and grabs something off the table behind him, "Here." He holds out a small, cracked mirror.

"Nope." T pulls away from the mirror as if it would burn him, as he holds up his hands. "I trust you." He he throws up his hood.

Harry frowns, "But ya don'nah even be ah wantin' ta see the new T?"

"It's a good look on you," Hyades smiles before she rolls her eyes at Harry, "Leave him alone, he let you fix it."

T nods in appreciation, "Imma go do the thing I came here to do." He jumps out of the chair at Deez's well-timed distraction.

Harry pouts, but slowly starts wrapping his tools back up in the small cloth he kept them in.

"Hey…" Hyades pouts, "No fair, you said you'd brush my hair next."

Gil chuckles as he releases Hyades. His sad eyes following T's back.

Harry purses his lips and narrows his eyes at T, but then looks back to Hyades with a smile, "Aye lass, I did be ah promisin' ya pets did'nah I."

Hyades boldly nods and holds her hand out, clearly beckoning Harry to join her and Gil on the bed. Her eyes linger on T for a moment before he slips out the door.

Uma lowers the map she'd been scouring when the door clicks shut. "Anyone else think T seems more like his old self?"

Gil nods as he helps Hyades twist in his lap to give Harry more access to her hair.

"Aye, he be ah seemin' better ta me." Harry nods as he tosses his tools onto the bed and starts running his fingers through Hyades' long hair.

Hyades stays quiet though, and it was that silence that bothered her the most. Uma stands slides from her seat and stands in front of her cousin, "Something you noticed baby girl?"

"Not really." Hyades looks up for barely a second before she drops her eyes again.

"You sure?" Uma asks with a raised brow.

"I was just surprised at how he still didn't get it, that's all." She says softly as she leans back into Harry's hands.

"Yeah well, he said it best." Uma sighs, "Denseness runs deep in that one."

"Aye." Harry sighs, "We'll get through eventually, don'nah ya all be worryin' none 'bout that."

"That's a quick one-eighty," Uma observes as she crosses her arms. "You've been biting at the bit all week because he hadn't come back."

"When ain'nah I bitin' the bit when I don'nah be knowin' what be ah goin' on?" Harry purses his lips before he grabs a brush and starts pulling it through Hyades' soft hair.

"So then, what's going on?" Uma asks with a raised brow.

"I just be ah givin' T space," Harry shrugs, "Ain'nah that what ya be doin' for us when ya be helpin' us out?"

Uma narrows her eyes, tapping her foot several times before she sighs. "I still need to talk to him."

They all look up at the sound of hammers hitting metal.

"Sounds like T might have recruited James again." Gil frowns as he looks from Uma's frown to Hyades hiding her face, "Why is everyone not talking about something they want to talk about?" He asks once his eyes lock with Harry's.

Uma smiles as she rubs the back of Gil's neck. Of course her sweet boy would pick up on the uncomfortable vibe. "I'm worried that T seems to be fine because it seems too good to be true after everything he said the other day."

Harry sighs, "He's been busy since then, so maybe he is ah doin' better 'cause he don'nah be havin' time ta be thinkin' on it."

"Anything to add to the discussion baby girl?" Uma pokes at Hyades, knowing full well that she was listening despite her closed eyes.

Hyades sighs before she opens one eye to look at Uma, "T's been avoiding Mal recently, or I think he is. And I think he's the reason she's in such a bad mood, or part of the reason anyway. She's been pissed at her mother here lately too."

Uma raises a brow when she catches Harry's grip on the comb tightening. So T _had_ gone to Maleficent. But for what? She sighs, "Let's just enjoy what time we have while we're still hearing the damn hammering."

* * *

 **So lots to cover in this chapter!**

 **What did you guys think?**

 **So, what did you guys think about the start of this chapter? Hyades reaction to finding the note on the door? And T's tactic to get her to drink the vile concoction and the kiss?**

 **What about that reunion? Wasn't it hella fluffy?**

 **The Sea Three adore the shit out of Hyades, wasn't it a relief to finally see her own it? She's certainly come a long way, hasn't she?**

 **And the scene between T and Harry?**

 **Was anyone surprised T's not a natural brunette? That Frollo's obsession runs that deep? Gross right?**

 **What'cha think about Harry's reaction to T's butchery?**

 **How about T's sulking he hadn't figured out Hook's hair fetish sooner? Cute right?**

 **And the scene at the end?**

 **How flippin' adorbs was it that Uma and her boys stated their claim on T?**

 **How painful was it to read Ts reaction to it?**

 **Let us know,**

 **In the comments below!**

 **Much love and appreciation**

 **-Twisted**


	109. Of Krakens and Shadows

**Hey Descendants!**

 **We're back to writing today, but we couldn't start until we got a chapter out for you. We hope you enjoy.**

 **-Dark**

* * *

 **A few hours later...**

T bumps James fist with his own once they finish nailing the last plank into place.

"This is looking pretty sweet mate." James nods as he stepped back to admire their handy work.

T grins as he starts cleaning up the spare nails. "Agreed. Can't wait to actually see her sail."

"You and me both." James chuckles, "The captain's gonna flip when she hears the main work is finished, all that's left is a good coat of tar and our lady is seaworthy."

"I'll hit up the next barge. I've missed the last couple, but now that we're this close-." T shrugs, "I want it finished." He stands to his feet, with a fist full of nails.

"You know where to find me." James holds his fist out again.

T grins as he bumps the older kid's fist. "Thanks again, man."

James nods, "Imma go rack out before my guard shift." he gathers up his few tools and turns towards the stairs.

"Luck with that." T lazily salutes him, before he walks over to the box he kept for nails and dumps empties his hand.

"Captain." T hears James greet before his stomps continue up the stairs.

"Night James," Uma calls out over her shoulder before she continues down the stairs. When she walks through the archway the beam from her flashlight falls on the brand new patch. "Wow, you guys got a lot done." She whistles in appreciation.

"James really helped speed shit along." T shrugs, as he turns to lean against the wall he'd been standing by.

"You could have just said that you prefer to work with him you know." Uma chuckles and leans one hip against the wall, "Deez obviously enjoyed getting attention from Harry tonight."

T shrugs, "Didn't care who I worked with as long as it got finished." He crosses his arms. "Glad you like it."

"I do. You've become quite the handyman." She teases, "Between your time at the shop and here, won't be long before I shanghai you and force you to be my permanent shipwright."

"Pirates like their titles."

Uma chuckles, "That one just means a person that builds ships, but ya ain't wrong."

"Gotcha." T shifts in discomfort. "Deez ready to go or something?"

"I ain't ready for her to go," Uma sighs, "but I figured the silence down here might mean you were."

"As long as he gets her back before dawn, Gil could take her." T offers.

"And how exactly did you get her here without being seen?" Uma asks though she was almost certain she already knew the answer. She'd seen it dawn on Gil earlier as well, but neither of them had wanted to worry Hyades with the news.

T looks away, "I swiped your dingy late last night."

Uma nods, "Ya knocked her out didn't ya."

"Fuck yeah I did," T states, clearly unashamed.

"Is this going to become a habit?"

T lifts his brow, "Deez, or knocking people out?"

"Both?" Uma snorts in amusement.

"Dunno." T shrugs. "But kinda a moot point."

Uma slowly nods, "I keep getting the feeling you're trying to say good-bye."

"Goodbyes don't have to be permanent."

"Which is why I'm confused over it." Uma sighs and holds up a hand, "Hear me out before you freak or bolt, please?"

T stands up straighter as he turns back to her. His hood obscuring everything but his mouth.

"Look, I know I caught you in the middle of something big the other day, and no," Uma shakes her head at T's opening mouth, "I'm not trying to get you to talk about it. I just… All cards on the table… You're important to our family. Part of it. I know it makes you uncomfortable, and I meant it when I said you'll get over it eventually. At least I hope you will. But my point is those aren't just words. They mean something. If you want them, but even if you don't right now." She sighs as she crosses her arms over her chest, "Look, I'm grateful for everything you've done. The things you know and all the things I don't think you do. And I want you to know I would do anything for you. All of us would. That's what being in our family means. Being there when you're needed, for whatever it is. You don't like how we treat Deez or want to be treated like that. Heard man. We'll back off the feels or whatever. But we are here for you. You do know that much, right?"

T shifts in discomfort. "I made a deal with Maleficent."

"I know." Uma nods before she flicks her hand at the wrist, "And I know it has something to do with my baby girl." She snorts, "Ballsy, but what else can I expect from you at this point?"

"The truth?" T grumbles.

"I expect you'll tell me when you're ready." Uma shrugs, "That's how everyone is. I ain't gonna force shit out of you, doesn't mean a damn thing until you're ready to talk."

T falls silent, and if the hair raising on the back of her neck meant anything, she was pretty sure he was studying her, summing her up.

"That's..." T rubs his upper arm through his hoodie. "Thank you."

Uma nods, "That's all I wanted, so thank you for listening." She chuckles, "Maybe from now on I should challenge you to a duel or something every time I want a conversation. Seems like you're more comfortable that way."

"You're not wrong." T's lips pull into a weak smile.

"I'm just waiting on my book club sword, then you'll be my first combatant." Uma smiles as she holds out her hand, "Deal?"

T goes to shake her hand before he drops it.

"If you're saying no, or something about me being a girl," Uma roughly re extends her hand, "Gil's punches will look like child's play."

T snorts, "More like it would be selfish."

"How ya figure that?"

"Don't know how often I'll be able to make it out here, once the deal is done."

"You joining Mal?"

T looks away before he nods.

"Then I'll just challenge you publicly." Uma shrugs before she once again forces her hand out.

T snorts as he reaches out and connects their hands. "Deal."

"With Mal or not, you'll always be family, and I'll never shirk a visit." Uma gestures towards the captain's quarters, "I obviously trust you to be discreet."

T can't help his sigh of relief. "Thank you." He breathes out quietly.

"I don't own you, T, I wouldn't want to. You gotta do what you gotta do, just like the rest of us. I ain't never taken freedom from anyone, and I ain't gonna change now. I just," Uma scuffs her foot awkwardly against the floor, "I don't want you ta walk away thinking you betrayed me or something, or that you can't come back. Or that your personal shit is too much for us."

"It has nothing to do with that," T grumbles as he runs his fingers through his hair, knocking down his hood.

"I know," Uma holds her hands up quickly, "I just- I'm your friend T. I'm also a leader, so I get the perk of keeping secrets. So if you ever do need to just spill, I want you to know your secrets are safe with me. And if you ever have questions about anything you've seen or whatever, you can ask."

T doesn't blink for several silent moments, his knuckles turning white with how tight his grip was on his arm. "Do… Do you recognize your reflection?"

"Most of the time." Uma frowns as she thinks. Out of all the questions she'd anticipated, she hadn't seen that one coming, "Like I always recognize my hair or something. But sometimes, when I haven't looked in a mirror for a long time, I get startled. And when I'm tired I'm too afraid to look in a mirror."

"Huh." T swallows as he looks away, "Heard."

"Just so you know," Uma sighs, wondering if she was doing any good or just talking to a wall right now, "all I want is to help you. Nothing more, nothing with extra intentions or anything."

T looks at her in surprise. "But you've already done so much for me. Fuck all of you have helped me so fucking much… I'm still trying to make up for it. I know I'm a fucking freak. But you guys…" He swallows as he looks away. "I don't think I'd still be here if…" He brings up his hand to run through his hair. "Just, you guys have helped. More than I ever anticipated. Probably more than you'll ever understand... I just- Even if this wasn't something I had to do, I don't think I could ask for more than what you guys have already given to me. Even if it just started as some weird debt, you fucking helped me so much by just letting me chill with you guys." He shifts facing away from her to stare at a different wall. "So even if-" He takes a deep breath, "Even if shit doesn't play out the way I'm expecting it too. I just want you to at least know that…" His eyes focus on the floor.

"Huh." Uma smiles, "I guess I feel a little better knowing that I've at least done something. But chilling with you was as much for me as it was for you. I like you T. You're funny, you're caring and protective. And so what if you're a freak? We all are in our own way. But, we're freaks together, and I think that means something. So just, we're good man. You think you're in debt to me, I think I'm in debt to you… why not just call us even then?"

"Because it's not-"

Uma holds up her hand, "Here's the thing. I can accept that I don't understand exactly what I've done for you, but I need you to understand that you don't know everything you've done for me. So since we're at this awkward impasse, let's settle for being even and moving forward."

"Noted." T pushes off the wall. "Look, I'm going to be on the lookout for tar so we can get this work done, but it's probably going to be a while before I can get everything Maleficent wants from Shan Yu. I'm still trying to figure out what the fuck he's planning. And after that, I'm dealing with our father. So ya know, when you guys get wind Mal booted her, just be sure Gil can get to her beach. I'll stash some of my sleep shit in the dingy for him to use on her. Win-win, right?"

"I'm not going to complain, as long as it's what you want too." Uma slides back to give T room to pass, "We've already covered the rest of the important shit."

"Eh." T shrugs, "Never thought I'd have the balls to join a gang before this month. So never really gave it much thought. It just made more sense that if I wanted to join a gang, it would be fucked for me to come over if I could manage to get her kicked out of The Rotten Core… Kinda really kicked Mal in the cunt over this one. But I know there will be way less tension with shit reversed. You won't care if she visits them and Evie's life stops being a carrot."

"Sounds like you've thought it all out."

T shrugs, "Doubt that. Honestly, I'm surprised it got as far as it has." He turns to rummage through his bag till he pulls out a vial. "Think you guys can manage getting Deez back?" He asks as he holds it out.

"Aye." Uma's finger wrap around the vial.

"She burns through that shit. It worked for about two hours tops." T explains before he steps away. "Tell Harry thanks again for the hair cut for me?"

Uma nods, "Sure. I can do that."

"Later." T throws up his hand over his shoulder, already halfway out the door.

Uma slides down to the floor and pulls her knees to her chest the moment she's sure T was gone. She stares blindly in the dark as she grips the sleep vial in her hand.

T, true to form, hadn't said much, but it was the silences and strangeness of his questions that told her everything she needed to know. Something truly evil had happened to him at the hands of Frollo, something that haunted him and made him question everything about himself. Even made him hate his own reflection. His silence on the subject of his father told her he hadn't faced him yet, not that she thought T was in any real danger. Frollo was an old man with few allies, few reliable allies anyways. And T was… T. The deal with Maleficent and him sneaking around in Shan Yu's territory was much more terrifying. But, nothing she could do about it. And part of her, a part she hated, wanted T to succeed. She wanted her cousin back. She wanted Deez safe on the ship with her boys. And T was offering it to her with no strings attached.

She sighs as she lets her head fall back to thud against the hull behind her. She felt much older than her fifteen years, and yet somehow like a child all at the same time. She was being selfish, letting T go like this. Telling herself that she'd done everything she could. Had tried everything to reach him. But she hadn't. She hadn't told him what she knew, or suspected. She hadn't cornered him. She'd been upfront. She'd told him she wasn't going to trap him here. She'd given him an out before she even started.

She wasn't lying about not taking choices away. She'd never taken the option to leave away from her boys; she'd simply not mentioned it, and they never asked. She blocked them when they tried to leave, but if they hadn't stopped, she would have moved.

Why had she sabotaged herself with T? Was it because, deep down, she'd understood what T was saying from the beginning? Had she known that he was going to get Deez back for her?

Yeah. She'd known. She'd felt it in his certainty once he'd stopped talking about his father and started talking about his plans to make things right.

This wasn't right though. She was gambling with T's life for her own selfish ends.

* * *

 **Anyone else excited that Uma's ship is close to being seaworthy? T really doesn't like to leave things unfinished. Like a dog with a bone.**

 **So…**

 **We know this was a short chapter but…**

 **What did you think of Uma's introspection? Did it hurt?**

 **What about T's response that they all had helped him in a monumental way?**

 **T's making a lot of deals right now. Think any of them are going to fall through?**

 **And do you guys like James and T dynamics?**

 **Were you guys surprised by Uma's reaction to T drugging Deez? Do you think it's going to become a common place thing?**

 **Thanks for all of your support!**

 **Much love and appreciation,**

 **-Dark and Twisted**


End file.
